La doble cara del clan
by Pasu Glenoa
Summary: Un alto cargo de la religión del clan quería a Sasuke para conseguir lo que más deseaba, poder, pero no contaba con que Sasuke iba a encararle algún día…. Se trata de un AU dentro de un mundo ninja (contiene casi todas las parejas canon tras el final de la serie)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Uchiha Sasuke debe quedarse sin Sharingan por el bien del clan.

-Sacerdote no creo que sus padre estén de acuerdo.

-No importa, tiene la edad suficiente para que le arranquemos el chackra que le genere el Sharingan sin que le haga ningún daño.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho para poder asegurar que no le haremos daño, me parece una frivolidad.

-Se termina la reunión.

El sacerdote dio por terminada la reunión, ignorando las advertencias del resto de los Uchiha, los cuales se marcharon del templo entre susurros de disconformidad, pues aunque Unchiha Fugaku fuese el líder del clan el sacerdote estaba por encima de él, sólo él y estaba dispuesto a hacerse con los ojos más poderosos del clan con la intención de dar un golpe de Estado solo, por eso necesitaba los ojos del menor del líder y para que los demás no se diesen cuenta había puesto la excusa de que Sasuke era muy peligroso para el clan si desarrollaba algo que a lo mejor no iba a desarrollar, puesto que no todos los Uchiha desarrollaban el Sharingan, de hecho era muy raro que alguien lo tuviese a día de hoy.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dijo Itachi mientras entraba en casa.

No obtuvo respuesta, lo cual le llamó la atención, ya que las luces del salón estaban encendidas, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hasta allí. En el salón estaban sus padres con Shujin, un amigo de la familia, los tres estaban en actitud bastante seria, no debían de estar hablando del ascenso que Itachi recibió hacia unos días.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Entra y cierra la puerta.-Le ordenó su padre sin mirarle.

Itachi cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su madre, la cual aparte de seria estaba muy nerviosa, esa clase de nerviosismo solo la tenía cuando alguno de sus hijos estaba en peligro o le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Insistió Itachi.

-El sacerdote se quiere hacer con los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué le pasan a los ojos de Sasuke?

-Que tiene el chackra idóneo para desarrollar el Sharingan más potente del clan.-Le informó Shujin.

-El examen del mes pasado lo mostró y ahora el sacerdote se quiere hacer con él.-Le informó Mikoto.

-El sacerdote se ha reunido hoy con el clan esquivándoos con la determinación de secuestrarle y llevar a cabo el ritual de extracción.

-¿El resto qué opina?

-Están divididos, por un lado están los que sigue fervientemente al sacerdote y por otro los que no lo ven e intentan convencerle para que no le toque y vea que Sasuke puede ser un buen líder para el clan en el futuro con las capacidades que pueda desarrollar, pero no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón, está dispuesto ha arrancarle la piel si hace falta.

-Ve a Sasuke como una amenaza, ¿no?

-Algo así pero no sé porqué, ya que como he dicho antes Sasuke tiene actitudes hasta para alcanzarte, Itachi.

-No sólo eso, sino que también tiene la capacidad de superarme, ya lo está haciendo, saca mejores notas que yo a su edad.

-¡Hola!

Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke, había vuelto de la academia, se tensaron bastante, Mikoto se levantó y abrió la puerta para recibirle con una sonrisa.

-Hola cielo.-Le dijo cuando entró al pasillo.-¿Qué tal la academia?

-Bien.-Le contestó con alegría.-Hola Shujin.

-Hola pequeño, llegas un poco tarde, les tenias preocupados.

-Solo he tardado cinco minutos más.-Le contestaba con simpleza mientras se sentaba en el hueco que había dejado su madre.-Naruto no quería separarse del puesto de ramen, ¿cenas con nosotros, Shujin?

-Oh no, solo venía para hablar con tu padre sobre cosas de mayores.

-Que aburrido.-Le dijo.

-Sí, muy aburrido, bueno me voy que seguro que Shun ya está en casa si estás tú aquí.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.-Le dijo Fugaku.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidió Sasuke sonriendo.

Fugaku entró tras haberle dado permiso, el Hokage desde el otro lado estaba muy nervioso y Minato se lo notó en cuanto le vió entrando en el despacho.

-Señor Uchiha cuánto tiempo.

-Necesito pedirle un favor.-Le soltó sin paños calientes.

-Claro siéntese y dígame.

Fugaku se sentó frente al cuarto Hokage, contó hasta diez antes de encararle.

-Mi clan quiere secuestrar a mi hijo para hacerse con sus ojos y no sé a quién acudir, por eso estoy aquí, creo que me puede ayudar .

-Claro que si, pero Itachi sabe defenderse muy bien por eso entró en los ambus, pero si quieres le pong…

-No me refiero a Itachi.-Le cortó con nerviosismo.-Sino a Sasuke, el sacerdote vió los resultados del análisis del mes pasado.

-¿Q-qué quiere de Sasuke?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya se lo he dicho, sus ojos, a través del exámen que se hizo se vió que Sasuke tenia el chackra idóneo para desarrollar el Sharingan mas fuerte de la aldea.

-Pero según tengo entendido no tiene que desarrollarlo, ¿no?

-Exacto, pero el sacerdote lo ve como una amenaza.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes le pondré seguridad para que eso no pase y veo que sé a quién se lo voy a encargar.

Kakashi daba un paseo por la avenida principal cuando alguien le llamó desde el puesto de dangos, era Rin que estaba con los demás comiendo en una mesa, les saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba.

-¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-Estamos en un descanso y esperamos al descanso de Obito, a ti ya ni te vemos un pelo para hablar de quedar.-Le regañó Rin.

-Lo siento.

-Ya que estás aquí quédate y toma algo con nosotros.-Le invitó Kurenai.

Se sentó y estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que apareció Obito con la lengua por fuera.

-Siento llegar tarde.-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia.-El capitán ha estado fuera y tenía que entregarle un informe, hombre Kakashi dichosos los ojos.

-Hola Obito, lo mismo digo.

-A ver si vienes más veces, que siempre faltas tú.

-Ya me lo han dicho.

-Hola chicos.-Les saludó Minato.-Me vais a disculpar pero necesito hablar con Kakashi.

-Cuarto.-Le llamó Obito.-Necesito hablar con usted sobre algo urgente.

Minato le miró a los ojos e intuyó de qué quería hablar, por lo que le dijo que le acompañara junta a Kakashi.

Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron al despacho que compartía con la Quinta, Kakashi y Obito se quedaron de pie mientras Minato se apoyaba en el escritorio.

-Creo que sé lo que vas a decirme Obito, ¿tiene que ver con la reunión que el sacerdote hizo ayer?

-Sí, ¿cómo…

-Tu jefe ha venido esta mañana a decírmelo y por eso te he llamado Kakashi, quiero que vigiles a Uchiha Sasuke y evites que nadie le ponga la mano encima.

-¿Cuál es la razón?

-Quieren secuestrarle y arrancarle el Sharingan.

-¿Lo ha…

-No.-Le frenó Obito.-Pero tiene capacidades para superar a todo su clan y al sacerdote le molesta, básicamente dijo que era un peligro y que acabaría destruyendo al clan si no le quitábamos el Sharingan que aún no ha desarrollado.

-Fugaku está muy preocupado.

-Es peligroso que Fugaku lo sepa, el sacerdote ha ordenado a la gente que le vigile.

-Por eso Kakashi se hará cargo de vigilar quién se acerca hasta su hijo menor.

-Como ordene.

-Obito.-Minato se levantó y se acercó hasta él para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro.-Agradezco lo que acabas de hacer.

-Ese niño no merece lo que el sacerdote quiere hacer con él, se le puede pasar la mano y matarle por un bien que no es real y esto puede acabar en guerra.

-Exacto.

-Además, Sasuke si tiene el chackra mas fuerte del clan puede servir a Konoha y ser un magnifico shinobi.

-No te quepa la menor duda de que lo será, no permitiré que le pase nada.

-Mi madre me mata.-Decía Naruto de camino a casa junto a sus amigos.

-No entiendo como el kagen Bushin no te sale.-Le decía Kiba.

-Ni yo.-Le contestó Naruto en un susurro.

Sasuke que iba con ellos vió la cara de tristeza de su amigo, el pobre había intentado hacer un clon sin mucho éxito ya que salió una masa amorfa de si mismo y toda la clase se partió de la risa al verlo.

Se despidieron en el cruce principal y cada uno tiró por caminos diferentes, pero Sasuke se quedó junto a su amigo.

-Tu madre no te va a matar por ese cero.-Le dijo con convicción.-ven, vamos al bosque a practicarlo.

Naruto dejó que Sasuke le arrastrase por el bosque con sorpresa, era el único que no había abierto la boca para opinar sobre su cero.

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicándolo sin éxito, asi que Sasuke decidió acompañarle hasta casa, Kushina al oir la puerta se asomó.

-Ya iba siendo hora de que llegases a casa, Naruto.

Naruto se escondió detrás de su amigo, no quería que su madre le regañase.

-¿Naruto?

-Señora Uzumaki.-Le llamó Sasuke.-No regañe a Naruto por el cero que ha sacado, yo le quiero ayudar a recuperarse de ese ceropara que saque un diez.

Kushina no supo qué decir, pero Minato la salvó pues acababa de entrar.

-Cuánta gente hay en el recibidor y yo que llevaba a Kakashi para que cenase con nosotros.

-Cuarto-sama no regañe a Naruto por e cero que ha sacado.-Soltó Sasuke

-¿Cero?

-Si, pero no le regañe que se ha esforzado mucho.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Sasuke, Naruto?-Le preguntó Kushina.

-S-si.

-No te comportes así.-Le dijo su madre.-Que no pasa nada, yo también he sacado algún cero y estoy segura de que aprobarás la próxima vez, ya has escuchado a Sasuke, ¿no? Ha dicho que ta va a ayudar.

Naruto acudió a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza por el miedo que había pasado, Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, habían evitado que su madre le echase la bronca. Minato le puso una mano en le cabeza a lo que le miró interrogante.

-¿Tú también te quedas a cenar?

-No señor, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

-Entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa que ya es de noche.

-No hace…

-Claro que si.-Le xortó mientras le sonreía.-No le lleves la contraria al Hokage.

Al final cedió al ofrecimiento de Minato y entre él y Kakashi le llevaron a su casa mientras este les contaba como Naruto se había esforzado toda la tarde por hacer un buen clon aunque estos ya lo sabían pues Kakshi ya había comenzado con el seguimiento de Sasuke.

Naruto se despidió de sus padre y de Kakashi con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y ahora estaban los tres solos.

-El problema que tiene Naruto es el sello, le absorbe chackra.

-Le frustra.-Le confesó Kakashi.-Ha estado toda la tarde intentándolo y Sasuke no hacia mas que aconsejarle, son muy buenos amigos.

-Lo sabemos, deberíamos ayudar a Naruto a liberar un poco de chackra para que pueda realizar los trabajos de la academia, aunque también me preocupa lo del clan Uchiha.

-Sólo es un niño, ¿qué mal puede hacer?-Soltó Kushina.-Ese sacerdote es peligroso.

-Obito me ha dicho que cuando se case no quiere que le case el sacerdote del clan Uchiha, nunca le ha dado buena espina.

-Lo que me preocupa es que haya gente que le apoye.

-¿Lo sabe…

-Si, lo sabe toda la familia, no creo que le dejen salir de casa porque si.-Dijo Minato con el ceño fruncido.

-No sabemos fecha de cuándo puedan ir a por él , ¿no?

-No Kakashi.

-Es que me preocupa que cuando pase usen el Sharingan contra mi para poder llegar a su cometido.

-Has trabajado con Obito y sé que algo te habrá comentado, aunque no haya muchos Uchiha con Sharingan a dia de hoy.

-Eso espero, no quiero fracasar.

-No lo harás, confío en ti.

Habia pasado un año desde el aviso para secuestrar a Sasuke y no había sucedido nada, Fugaku comenzó a confiarse con la falsa creencia de que se les había olvidado, pero no, el sacerdote lo tenia muy claro y po ello sus hombre de mayor confianza tanteaban a Sasuke de vez en cuando y a pesar de tener siete años el chackra era el mismo.

Kakashi continuaba vigilándole desde la distancia y a diferencia de Fugaku este no se fiaba un pelo de la aparente paz tras la amenaza, pues estaba seguro de que lo hacían para que nadie se fuese de la lengua y en caso de habérsele ido a alguno que se confiasen, por ello tenia la certeza de que iban a atacar en breve, y no falló.

Era el día de las fiestas de la aldea, la gran amyoria en la aldea iba vestido con kimono y la otra iba despistada con tantas tiendas y luces de colores, Sasuke iba cogido de la mano de su madre por petición expresa de su padre y le estaba dando vergüenza, comieron los cuatro en un puesto de ramen y tras terminar Itachi se despidió de ellos con la excusa de que había quedado con sus amigos, pero Sasuke sabia que no era así, que había quedado con su novia, una joven del clan; miró con envidia como su hermano se marchaba.

-¿Poruqé él puede irse con sus amigos y yo no?

-Eres pequeño Sauske.-Le contestó su padre.-Y no se hable más.

Sasuke no volvió a quejarse y continuo con sus padres el resto de la noche, hasta que vio a Naruto en un puesto, se soltó de su madre y fue corriendo inconscientemente hacia sus amigos, pero alguien se puso frente a él como barrera, Sasuke le miró molesto, al verle los ojos para encararle se asustó, los tenia rojos ,quiso llamar a su madre pero fue tan rápido que le tapo la boca mientras desaparecían. Kakashi por muy poco no le alcanzó.

-Mierda.

-¿Quién era?-Le preguntó Fugaku muy alterado.

-No lo sé llevaba la cara oculta.

-¿Porqué me soltó la mano?-Se preguntaba Mikoto al borde de las lágrimas.

-Naruto y los demás están en ese puesto.-Le comento Kakashi.-Querría jugar con sus amigos.

Kakashi invocó a Paku, al cual le pidió que registrase el olor de ambos e intentase localizarlos sin mucho éxito ya que al desaparecer el rastro que dejase era muy pequeño, aun asi informaron de ello a la policía y al resto de ninjas para que le buscasen.

* * *

-¿Le habéis encontrado?-Les preguntó Minato.

-No y ya no se me ocurre dónde buscar.-Se lamentó Fugaku.

-La culpa es mía.-Se lamentaba Kakashi una y otra vez.

-No.-Le contradijo Fugaku.-Era mi responsabilidad, estaba a su lado.

-Dejad de echaros las culpas, es no hará que encontremos a Sasuke antes.

* * *

Itachi decidió ir al cementerio acompañado de Shisui con la corazonada de encontrale allí, un grito rasgó la noche.

-¿De dónde venía ese grito?-Demandó Itachi.

-Creo que has acertado, viene del cementerio.

Ambos echaron a correr hasta el cementerio, las puertas estaban abiertas, Itachi las abrió con energía y casi le da sin querer con una a Shihui, pues en su interior había luz, corrió por los caminos que había entre las lápidas hasta que los vió, había un altar montado en el que sobre él y atado se encontraba su hermano frente a la lápida de uno de los fundadores de la aldea, Uchiha Madara, no lo pensó mucho, se lanzó sobre él que estaba más cerca del altar. Algunos de los que de los que estaban allí presentes se asustraron y huyeron , el que tenia entre manos consiguió deshacerse de Itachi que le pegaba con fuerza.

-¡ITACHI!.-Le llamó su padre.

Se levantó corriendo para llegar hasta su hermano el cual estaba vivo, lo podía notar, lloró de impotencia al ver como le había dejado, el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto de sangre, el otro lo tenia entreabierto y se veía que había llorado, le desató con rápidez mientras su padre y el resto llegaban hasta él.

-Hay que llevarle al hospital.-Dijo a nadie en particular.

Le cogió en brazos y salió del cementerio mientras el Hokage ordenaba que rasteasen la zona y buscasen algún rasto. En cuanto salió del cementerio corrió hacia el hospital, la sensación de la sangre de su hermano traspasando su camisa le hizo aumentar la velocidad y las lágrimas de impotencia aumentaron.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué, Sacerdote?

-Ahora nada, actuad con normalidad y mostraros preocupados.

Ordenó Tanaka Uchiha al portavoz del grupo que había elegido para extraer el chackra a Sasuke, mientras él hacía que buscaba al menor del líder, hbaian conseguido bastante chackra pero no todo lo que él buscaba, algo tenía que hacer cuando Sasuke se recuperase de esa falta de chackra si es que sobrevivía a ella

* * *

Fugaku entró a casa con su pequeño en brazos seguido de Mikoto e Itachi, habían pasado toda la noche en el hospital y ahora que estaba amaneciendo ya se encontraban en casa, Tsunade evitó un fatal final para su hijo, al parecer Itachi hizo bien al llevárselo sin esperar a nadie, pues si lo hubiese hecho ahora mismo Sasuke no estaría en sus brazo, lo que no pudo hacer Tsunade fue la recuperación de su ojo izquierdo, por lo que se lo habían vendado ara que no le molestase.

Mikoto subió corriendo a la habitación del pequeño para tenerla preparada mientras Fugaku le subía a su cuarto, corrieron las cortinas, le metieron en la cama y le arroparon ya que Mikoto le noto muy frio a su tacto. Tras cerrar la puerta alguien llamó desde la puerta principal, Itachi bajo con rapidez y abrió, se trataba de Minato, Kakashi y kushina.

-Lo siento mucho.-Volvió a disculparse Kakashi.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó preocupada Kushina

-Pues gracias a la rapidez de Itachi y Tsunade bien, vivo.-Les contestó Fugaku.

Les dejaron entrar en la casa en completo silencio hasta el salón comedor, donde Mikoto se excusó para preparar un té a lo que Kushina la acompañó.

-Fugaku.-Le llamó Minato rompiendo el silencio.-Te pido discul…

-No quiero tus disculpas, Cuarto.-Le cortó con sequedad.-Quiero que a esos…les quiero entre rejas, estaba claro que nos iban a pillar con la guardia baja.

-lo sé.

-Menos mal que Itachi llegó a tiempo e interrumpió el proceso, sino ahora mismo Sasuke no estaría en su cuarto.

Mikoto llegó en aquél momento junto a Kushina, tenía los ojos tojo de tanto llorar, colocaron las tazas y fue sirviendo con manos temblorosas, hasta que su amiga consiguió quitarle la tetera de las manos para poder servir ella en su lugar.

* * *

Dos días después despertó, la oscuridad le asustó, pero se fue enseguida cuando sintió dolor, un dolor que salí de su columna hasta su ojo izquierdo, el cuerpo no le respondía y por ello profirió un alarido mientras varias lágrimas le salían del ojo bueno, el dolor le hacía respirar entrecortadamente, alguien entro corriendo, sintió como le abrazaban.

-Ya está cielo.-Escuchó que le decía su madre.-Ya verás como el dolor se va, no pienses en él.

No fue capaz de hacer lo que su madre le decía, pues el dolor parecía reírse de él, ya que aumentaba de intensidad y no le permitía tener control sobre su cuerpo y eso le hacía respirar con mayor rapidez.

-Voy a buscar un médico.-Dijo Kushina al ver lo que sucedía.

Fugaku entró y se sentó al otro lado de la cama mientras observaba impotente como su mujer abrazaba a su hijo menor intentando calmarle y como este lloraba y respiraba con rápidez a causa del dolor, miro a su mujer con los ojo llenos de lágrimas al igual que ella cuando le miro, se acercó a ellos con la intención de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-Hazle caso a mama Sasuke, no pienses en el dolor, ya veras como se va antes de lo que piensas.

Fueron diez minutos angustiosos hasta que llegó el médico , Tsunade se personó allí, ya que se había comprometido en cuidad del menor de la casa

* * *

-Podría ayudar a tu madre, Itachi.

Itachi no contestó a su novia, estaba ido, asi desde el incidente no hacia mas que pensar porque no había ido antes al cementerio, todos se habían alegrado de que llegase a tiempo, pero él no estaba contento con el resultado final.

-¡ITACHI!-Le llamó desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso.

-Perdona, estoy con la cabeza en otro sitio.

-Lo sé, anda ven.

Tiró de él para que se acercase a ella y le diese un beso, quería que se olvidase de la culpabilidad que sentía por lo de su hermano. Al dia siguiente del incidente se personó en casa de su novio sin saber miu bien como presentarse, sólo sabia que tenia que se el apoyo de Itachi, por suerte le abrió él, nada mas verle la cara que llevaba le hizo abrazarle con fuerza, tardaron en separarse, lo que hizo que su madre, paranoia por la situación saliese a buscarle y fue asi como conoció a sus rompió el beso.

-No me parece justo esto.-Le dijo.-Si no te puedo responder con el mismo sentimiento no quiero hacerlo.

-¿Ya no…

-No es eso Ayumi, sabes lo que siento por ti y no ha cambiado, pero ahora….

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana voy a presebtarme en tu casa para ayudar a tu madre en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Para eso estoy yo.

-Aún asi quiero ayudar.

-Cómo quieras.

* * *

Tres meses después del incidente Sasuke seguía encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras, no hablaba ni hacía nada, sólo permanecía debajo de las sábanas de su cama, sabía muy bien quien le había hecho daño, pero tenia miedo, mucho miedo, por lo que aquél día se levanto de la cama y aunque cayó al suelo cual muñeco de trapo a causa del dolor se ordenó a si mismo levantarse, tardó cerca de media hora en hacerlo, escribió una nota a sus padre y abrió las cortinas, la luna le saludó. Abrió la venta ay saltó, en cuanto aterrizó reprimió el grito de dolor que sintió; estuvo tirado sobre el césped cerca de una hora, pero la noche le amparaba, con la necesidad de huir de casa, se levantó con presteza y salió de su casa, del barrio y de la aldea gracias a que los encargados de la puerta se habían quedado dormidos con la tranquilidad de las noche.

El bosque le recibió y aunque imponía bastante no se echo hacia atrás, continuó caminando hacia adelante.

* * *

-No le han encontrado y ya ha pasado una semana.

El sacerdote rompió la pluma lleno de frustración, no podía estar pasando, su gallina de los huevos de oro había desaparecido, sus planes de poder se habían roto de un plumazo, debió de haber acudido en esos tres meses y sustraerle el chackra que le faltaba, pero no, no lo hizo porque estaba confiado de que el pequeño se quedaría recuperándose en su casa, no resultó ser asi y ahora básicamente no tenía nada, salvo una mitad de su chackra, el cual ya le daría un uso.

Se levantó del sillón y se comenzó a preparar para la ceremonia que tenía dentro de cinco minutos.

-Retirate, tengo que prepararme para la ceremonia.

Tras terminar salió al altar dónde Fugaku, su mujer y su hijo mayor se encontraban en primera fila, Fugaku le miraba de forma acusadora.

* * *

Hayato miraba desde la puerta como dormía Sasuke, llevaba en el centro de acogida ya dos meses, hacia una semana que sus padres sabia donde estaba, pero les había pedido que no fuesen hasta allí, puesto que no podrían entrar en aquella aldea y que por tanto ya le convencería él para que volviese a casa, aunque le parecía un arduo trabajo ya que se lo dejo caer y este se puso muy nervioso, tanto que se echo a llorar y a temblar.

-Capitán, ¿aún sigue por aquí?

-Sí.

-Ha conectado con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hablé ayer con su madre, pero se empeña en quedarse aquí.

-Después de lo del ojo yo también me quedaría aquí.

-No quiero que se quede aquí solo, le preguntaré a Misaku.

-¿Se lo quiere llevar a casa?

-Sí, creo que en mi casa estará mejor atendido.

-Sus hijos…

-Ryo ya es mayor , sabrá encajarlo y Kurumi seguro que se alegra de tener alguien con quien jugar.

Hayato salió de la residencia de acogida recordando su encuentro con Sasuke hacia ya dos meses.

Volvía de una misión cuando sintió que un arbusto se movía, desenvainó la espada y se acerco hasta él, los apartó de forma brusca con la espada en alto.

-¡No por favor!-Le dijo

-Chaval, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó.

-Nada.

-No digas eso, tienes la venda llena de sangre y estás muy pálido, ¿de dónde vienes?

-¿Por qué? ¿me va a llevar de vuelta?

-Hombre primero tendré que curarte.

-¡NO! No me lleve a casa o me quitaran el otro ojo.-Le imploró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vale, vale tranquilo, no te llevaré a casa, pero tenemos que parar esa hemorragia, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Yo soy Hayato Kotara

Hayato cogió a Sasuke en brazos para llegar antes al hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

-Ay mi niño ya es todo un jounin.-Le decía Kushina a su hijo.

-Sí, mama.-Le daba la razón y algo avergonzado.

-Kushina déjale, que le estás avergonzando.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?-Preguntó con paciencia.-He quedado con mis amigos para celebrarlo.

-Esta bien, pero no llegues muy tarde.-Le dijo.

-Ya tengo 17 años podré llegar más tard…

-Mientras estés en mi casa no.

Minato se echo a reír al ver la disputa madre e hijo, Kushina aún veía a Naruto como su pequeño, no asimilaba que ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, que además tenía novia.

-Si ves a tu novia dile que se venga a comer con nosotros este Domingo y celebramos que eres Jounin.

-Mama, Hinata también es Jounin, recibió el título el mismo día que yo.

-Pues celebramos que los dos sois jounins.

-Vale, vale, adiós papa.

-Pásatelo bien Naruto y no bebas.

-Vale.

Naruto salió de la casa casi corriendo, no quería que le frenasen por mas advertencias, Minato miró a su mujer con una sonrisa, pero esta miraba la puerta con tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo, Kushina?

-Naruto va a salir a misiones más complicadas y me preocupa.

-No vas a poder hacer nada y lo saber.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no deja que me deje de preocupar, entre Naruto y tú me vais a tener muerta de la preocupación.

-Kushina…

-No quiero pensar más en ello.-Le dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Por cierto Obito nos ha invitado a su boda.-Comentó para cambiar de tema.

-¿No me digas?

-Sí, vino esta mañana a darme la invitación.

-Ya iba siendo hora, ¿cuánto llevaban juntos?

-9 años.

-Me alegro por ellos, pero, ¿les va a casar…

-No, Obito lo tiene muy claro ese sacerdote no les va a casar, de hecho se presentó cuando estaba con Rin colocando las cosas en su casa de recién casados para ajustar una fecha y Obito casi le echa a puñetazo limpio.

-Menos mal que no lo hizo, lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo ese hombre es tan caradura? Ayer me encontré a Mikoto y estaba hablando con él, ¿porqué?

-Fugaku no quiere levantar discordia y actúa como si no supiera quien fue la persona que hirió a Sasuke, pero tiene vigilado al sacerdote, estos diez años ha estado vigilado.

-Sasuke es miembro de la Policía Internacional.

-Lo sé, es miembro desde hace cinco años.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé, la verdad.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-Le preguntó curiosa mientras ponía platos sobre la mesa.

-Cuando la aldea de la Arena nos facilitó el libro de la policía Internacional, queremos volver a trabajar junto a ellos de nuevo después de 40 años y vimos en el libro que figuraba como miembro.

-Mikoto estaba contenta.

-Es para estarlo, la Policía Internacional está formada por personas con capacidades importantes y llega a donde nuestros anbus no pueden llegar, básicamente están al mismo nivel que los nuestros ninjas de más alto rango.

-¿Y queréis trabajar junto a ellos de nuevo?

-Sí, ayudan bastante en cuanto a delincuentes internacionales, pero al no tener acuerdo con nosotros si algún criminal entra en Konoha tenemos que hacernos cargo nosotros ya que no pueden entrar en nuestro territorio, y Konoha es como un paraíso para los criminales ya que aunque les pillemos la pena será inferior que si le pillase la Internacional.

-No sabía eso, entonces entiendo a Mikoto pero, ¿porqué rompisteis el acuerdo hace 50 años?

-Los Uchiha no querían que la Internacional metiese mano dentro de la aldea y el líder del clan se negó, pero 40 años después Fugaku si estaba dispuesto a hablarlo.

-Eso es bueno.

-Sí, pero nos preocupa quien será el portavoz en Konoha, todos queremos que sea alguien de la aldea para que cuando nos haga comunicados al menos sepa cómo funcionamos y no sea alguien que no nos conozca y dé cosas por supuesto.

-Seguro que alguien hay.

-Sí y ese es el problema, parte de la aldea se opondrá, pero nosotros estamos encantados con que sea esa persona…

-No me digas que es….

-Si Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke es el único Internacional que viene de Konoha, por lo que me dijo el jefe principal Kazuma, Sasuke está más que preparado para el puesto, pero que le preocupa que haya gente intentando romper la alianza que hagamos porque sea Sasuke el portavoz.

-Y Sasuke, ¿qué opina?

-No lo sé, lo hemos preguntado, pero nunca nos han contestado.

* * *

-¡Ey Sasuke! Dichosos los ojos.

-Hola Ryo.

-¿Qué tal la misión?

-Bien, fue bien esta vez.

-Papá se va a alegrar pro ello, por cierto mama me ha dicho que te diga que te vengas a comer este Domingo.

-Bueno ya veré.

-Siempre estás con lo mismo, ¿cuándo te vas a dejar de sentirte en deuda con nosotros? Ya te dijimos que no nos debías nada.

-Ryo..

-No, ni Ryo ni leches, el Domingo a las 3 en casa.

Se marchó dejándole con la palabra en la boca, la razón por la que evitaba comer con ellos era que sentía que cada vez que iba invadía la privacidad de aquella familia que le había acogido sin reservas, dejó el informe en el buzón del capitán general sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

-Andas despistado, Sasuke.-Le llamó Jugo desde su escritorio.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba.-Llevo un tiempo despistado.

-Si.-Le dio la razón Suigetsu mientras se ponía entre los dos escritorios.-Desde que le ofrecieron el puesto de portavoz de Konoha.

-No es por eso.-Le llevó la contraria Jugo.-Eso ya se lo ofrecieron hace un año.

-Sí, pero hace un mes Kazuma se lo volvió a recordar.

-¿Y tú qué piensas Sasuke?

-Sasuke prefiere no opinar.-Soltó para esquivar la respuesta.

-¡Venga ya!, el puesto no está nada mal, además así cambias de vistas.

-Suigetsu, no es eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-Hay gente en Konoha que se alegró cuando me fui.

-Pero si te fuiste cuando tenías 7 años, eras un niño.

-¡Bah! No lo entiendes.

* * *

Estaban todos cenando carne asada mientras hablaban con alegría.

-Yo prefería el ramen.-Se lamentó Naruto

-Eras el único que quería el ramen.-Le espetó Kiba.-Si hasta Hinata prefería esto ya me imagino a dónde la llevas a cenar o comer cuando salís.

-Kiba-kun.-Le regaño Hinata

-Eso no es cierto.-Le desafió.-Por cierto Hinata, mi madre me ha dicho que estás invitada a la comida de este Domingo para celebrar que somos Jounin, ¿puedes?

-Claro que puedo.

-Parece que vais muy en serio.-Les dijo Ino.

-Vamos tan en serio como tú vas con Sai.

Ino se puso roja como un tomate, ya que hacía dos días que Sai le había pedido matrimonio y le había dicho que si, y aún trataba que su padre asimilase que se iba a casar.

-Entonces os casaréis dentro de un año.-Soltó Sai sin vergüenza alguna.

Naruto casi se atraganta con la comida debido a la impresión, Hinata le extendió el vaso con agua roja como un tomate.

-Eso significa que…¿Ino?-Le preguntó Temari.

-Si Temari, nos vamos a casar.-Contestó Sai por ella.

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó Kiba con algo de envidia.-Lo digo para buscarme alguien que me acompañe y no quedarme solo.

-No eres el único.-Le dijo con tranquilidad Shino.

-A mi no me extraña que no tengas novia, con todos esos bichos por todas pales…

-Que grosero Kiba.-Soltó Ino.-Tú no tienes novia por chulo, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres con un carácter como el de Choji, por eso él tiene novia y tu no.

-A mi me llamas grosero y tu ¿qué?

-Porque no os calmais .-Apaciguó Sakura.- Felicidades por vuestra boda Ino, Sai.

-Gracias Sakura.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron con alegría.

-Estoy seguro que para cuando Sakura se case ya tendré novia.-Continuó Kiba.-Por qué no sé a quién esperas, teniendo a Lee loquito por ti.

Naruto acusó el golpe dándole a Kiba un codazo con fuerza, todos sabían que Sakura aún seguía muy enamorada de Sasuke y desde que se fue hacia ya 10 años el sentimiento no despareció. Sabían que Sasuke estaba bien pero nada más, Naruto estaba seguro que su padre como Hokage sabría algo más, pero no debía comprometerle a decir nada. Sakura le ignoró y se enturbió el ambiente, comían sin ganas de hablar, hasta se escuchaba la televisión que en aquél momento echaba el telediario.

-Konoha está a punto de llegar a un acuerdo de colaboración con la Policía Internacional, cuyo último acuerdo fue roto hará unos 40 años al haber discusiones entre las partes, lo que nos hace plantearnos la duda de quién será el portavoz aquí en la aldea; Varias fuentes nos hablan de Kaito Yagami Internacional con 10 años de experiencia, aunque la aldea ha solicitado que de llegar a un acuerdo el portavoz debe ser o haber tenido alguna raíz con Konoha como lo fue en el pasado y según estas exigencias las posibilidades se reducen a uno y es Uchiha Sasuke que cuenta a sus 17 años con una experiencia de 5 años.

Naruto se volvió a atragantar pero esta vez con el agua, miró la pantalla y vio una foto de Sasuke, estaba bastante cambiado, lo que más destacaba de la foto era el parche en el ojo izquierdo. Ya sabían dónde se encontraba su mejor amigo y al parecer no se había quedado parado, al revés, se había estado recuperando y preparándose.

-Joder.-Soltó Kiba.

-Se va a montar la de Dios, si se firma y Sasuke se convierte en el portavoz de la aldea.-Dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó su novia.

-Muy sencillo, el clan Uchiha no le quiere ni ver, todos sabemos de forma implícita que fueron los Uchiha quienes le hicieron lo del chackra y en estas decisiones tienen mucho que opinar y no estoy diciendo que Sasuke no me guste como portavoz, pero si se convierte en ello no se lo van a poner fácil.

-¿Cómo ha llegado tan lejos?-Preguntó Sai pensativo.

-Esforzándose.-Le contestó Sakura.-Él quería ser policía, ¿no?

-Sí, pero de Konoha.

-Pero le cerraron las puertas con el altercado, Kiba.-Le contestó Naruto.-¿Tú te crees que podría entrar después de lo que le hicieron?

-Su padre es el jefe principal del clan.

-Eso de poco le ha servido si le extrajeron la mitad de su chackra con 7 años.-Le contradijo Shikamaru.-Además todos sabemos que quien de verdad dirige ese clan es otro y no precisamente Fugaku, no creo que a Sasuke le hubiese gustado entrar porque papa es el jefe, ser el hijo del jefe no es algo positivo.

-Tienes mucha presión.-Le secundó Naruto.-Tu padre hace grandes cosas y todos esperan que también lo hagas e incluso que le superes.

-Pues yo me alegro por él.-Soltó Shino.-Si después de todo sufrimiento ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado es motivo para alegrarse, ya que está recuperado del accidente, ¿no?

-Le estáis sobrevalorando todos.-Les llevó la contraria Kiba.-La Internacional, Konoha y vosotros.

-Y tu infravaloras demasiado.-Le soltó Temari.-Según lo que das a entender Sasuke debería estar en una cama llorando aún por lo que le hicieron.

Kiba quiso contestar pero Naruto le metió un trozo de pan en la boca, no quería escuchar mas tonterías, ni discutir, ya que en el fondo se alegraba mucho por su mejor amigo.

-Calla y come que se te va a enfriar la comida.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda es esta?-Soltó Sasuke al ver que le mencionaban como posible portavoz de Konoha.-No he dicho que si.

-Pero lo harás.-Le dijo Kazuma mientras entraba en el despacho.-El Hokage quiere que seas tú y el jefe de policía también.

-Kaito se merece más el puesto que yo.

-Bueno ese es tu punto de vista, yo lo veo de otra forma.

-Él no está enfermo.

-Llevas cinco años sin un achaque, Sasuke.

Kazuma y Sasuke se mantuvieron la mirada desafiándose el uno al otro hasta que el capitán general suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Sasuke sé que te preocupa lo que te puedan decir o hacer los Uchiha, pero tienes que aceptar quien eres ahora, no eres el niño de 7 años al que ellos quisieron matar, ahora eres un Policía Internacional y estás lejos de su alcance, eres lo suficientemente maduro para impedir que las cosas se vayan de madre, estoy seguro de que llevarás la situación mejor de lo que piensas, no te sientas inferior a los demás, porque no lo eres y si te pido que seas portavoz será porque sé que estás más que preparado para el puesto y la antigüedad no es tan importante como piensas, Kaito me dijo que eras una muy buena opción, a él ya le daré un puesto, pero cuando se lo merezca, que aún no se lo merece.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, si en algún momento te pido que seas portavoz de tu aldea natal espero que me digas que si, mientras tanto piensa detenidamente el hipotético caso en el que te lo ofreciera

* * *

-¡Me niego a que tu hijo sea el portavoz de Konoha!-Le gritó un policía a Fugaku cuando este entró.-Lo que nos faltaba que un mocoso nos controle.

-No se basa en eso Takago.-Le dijo con paciencia Fugaku.-Se trata de una colaboración para que criminales de algo rango no se vayan a nuestra aldea.

-Pero si los atrapamos siempre.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, pero si contamos con su ayuda…

-Me niego a tenerle como superior.

-Takago.-Le llamó Shihui.-No va a ser nuestro superior, y tu lo que tienes son prejuicios porque Sasuke será el portavoz, si fuese otro, ¿a qué no tendrías los problemas que tienes ahora?

-No va por ahí, Shi…

-Si va por ahí Takago, que os entre a todos en la cabeza hueca que tenéis, los Internacionales solo quieren colaborar con nosotros para luchar contra los criminales, hace cuarenta años rompimos el acuerdo por culpa de nuestro clan, entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?, todos los alto criminales se instalaron en nuestras tierras porque si los cazábamos nuestras penas les iban mejor que las suyas que son más restrictivas, y yo si estoy de acuerdo con el capitán, necesitamos un acuerdo con los Internacionales.

Todos en la oficina se quedaron callados, no supieron que contestarle, Fugaku miró a Shisui, el cual miraba al resto con el ceño fruncido, se había tirado toda la mañana escuchando reproches al capitán desde que se comunicó el día anterior las posibilidades de que firmaran un acuerdo con los Internacionales y cuyo posible portavoz fuese Sasuke, le dolía hasta la cabeza y eso sumado al estrés le hizo explotar.

-Inabi, ¿dónde está el informe?-Le reclamó con muy mala leche.

-Ya voy.

La discusión se dio por zanjada de un plumazo, Fugaku se marchó a su despacho tras recoger unos informes, él también estaba sorprendido por la noticia, ya que cuando solicitó junto a los Hokages que el portavoz de los Internacionales fuese alguien que conociese Konoha no se esperaba que dijesen el nombre de su hijo menor, pero estaba muy contento ya que significaba que estaba más que recuperado del ataque del cual hacia ya más de diez años, sonrió para sí mientras sacaba el informe para revisarlo.

* * *

No podía con el enemigo ella sola, mucho menos si este desaparecía cada dos por tres, el resto de su equipo se había separado con la estúpida idea de que separados les encontrarían antes, que equivocados estaban.

-Tus compañeros ninja te han dejado tirada, ríndete.-Le dijo uno de ellos desde detrás suya.-Además, se han ido persiguiendo meros clones, ya que todos estamos aquí.

Sakura se asustó cuando aparecieron todos a la vez alrededor suyo, lo cierto era que se habían ocultado muy bien.

-No os acerquéis a mi.

-No nos infundes ningún miedo

Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre ella sin delicadeza, la tiró al suelo de forma brusca, le agarró los dos brazos por encima de la cabeza para que otro se las atase.

-¿Pero qué queréis de mi?

-De ti no, de Konoha, ya verás como colabora con nosotros.

-Ni hablar.

-Ya verás.

La levantaron ya encadenada, le taparon la boca para que no gritase y a su vez le taparon la cabeza para que no viese al lugar a la que la iban a llevar


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de comenzar a leer quiero pedir disculpa porque me han comentado que los cambios de espacio y tiempo no salen separados, el problema radica en que en mi Word si salen pero al parecer a la hora de publicarlo no los pilla y los pone seguidos, espero que en este capitulo esto no suceda nunca mas, de todas formas estoy preparando un blog en el que publicare novedades sobre el fict, en el que pondré la portada que estoy haciendo así como cualquier tipo de aclaración, ahora si os dejo leer, un saludo y nos leemos abajo.**

 **Reitero que la historia es un AU dentro del universo ninja de Naruto, los personajes son exclusivamente de su autor.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 3**

Sasuke volvía a releer el informe antes de marcharse para la misión, se trataba de una misión de rango A y eso implicaba ir con pies de plomo, ya que eso indicaba que los criminales eran muy peligrosos; Al parecer habían masacrado a familias enteras.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Suigetsu asomándose por la puerta de las oficinas.-¿Estás listo? Vamos a salir ya.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se ponía el chaleco y Salía.

Siguió a su amigo hasta la entrada donde Hayato, su padre adoptivo, le interceptó cogiéndole del brazo para abrazarle con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado y no actúes a lo loco.-Le dijo nervioso su padre.

-Descuida, no lo haré.-Trató de tranquilizarle Sasuke.

-Cuídate mucho.-Le dijo Misaki, su madre adoptiva, a la que consideraba como su segunda madre.

-Vale.-Le dijo dándole un abrazo.-Tendré cuidado.

-Cuando vuelvas te tendré preparado el pastel de manzana que tanto te gusta.-Le dijo Misaki sonriendo.

-Entonces ve preparándolo ya, porque me daré prisa para probarla de nuevo.-Le contestó a modo de broma.

Se despidió finalmente de sus padres adoptivos y se colocó bien la capa y los guantes para subir en Nocturno, su caballo para desplazarse, uno de los medio de transporte de los Policías Internacionales, le dio un par de golpecitos suaves en el cuello a modo de saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad, Nocturno?

El caballo le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza, espoleó al caballo y salió siguiendo a sus compañeros

* * *

Naruto veía impotente cómo habían pasado seis meses y Sakura seguía en paradero desconocido, desde el día uno quiso salir a buscarla, pero al parecer de eso ya se estaban encargando los anbus; Los padres de Sakura vivían en vilo todos los días esperando buenas noticias sin obtenerlas.

Estaba tan ensimismado viendo como la gente pasaba por la calle desde el tejado de un edificio cuando Sai se acercó a él en silencio.

-Te estaba buscando.-Le dijo Sai mientras se acercaba hasta Naruto.

-No pienso bajar a la oficina, quiero salir a buscar a Sakura.-Le contestó a la defensiva.

-No eres el único, yo también quiero salir.

-¿Cómo pudimos meter tanto la pata en la misión?-Preguntó con ira contenida.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo lleváis la preparación de la boda?

-Parada, Ino se niega a hacer nada, no quiere casarse con la situación así.

-Ya veo, me joroba que no me dejen salir a buscarla.

-Es muy sencillo, tu cabeza no actuará de forma fría y puedes cometer grandes errores.-Le dijo con simplicidad Sai mientras le miraba.

-Joder, siempre igual.-Se lamentó Naruto.-Necesito encontrarla y pedirle perdón por lo que hicimos.

Sai se sentó a su lado y contempló el mismo panorama que estaba observando su compañero.

* * *

Temblaba a causa del frio y eso le hacía daño a las lesiones que sabía que tenía, pero que no se podía curar a causa del sello que le pusieron en el cuerpo, entonces fue consciente de los fuertes ruidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, quiso gritar por si alguien la escuchaba pero el sello ni si quiera le dejaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada y eso le estaba asustando, la sensación de abandono aumentaba con el paso de los días.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, quiso mirar pero no tenía fuerzas para eso, no tenía fuerzas para absolutamente nada, Escuchó como alguien le decía algo, pero no le entendía, sintió como le quitaban las cadenas de las muñecas y tobillos, consiguiendo así que su circulación de chackra mejorase un poco permitiéndole cierta movilidad de forma instantánea.

-¿Sakura?

Ahora si le entendió, giró la cabeza con un soberano esfuerzo y le vio, quién le había desencadenado y la estaba cogiendo en brazos no era otro más que Sasuke, por toda respuesta escondió la cabeza en el hombro de él llorando.

-Tranquila, ahora mismo te saco de aquí.-Le dijo en un susurro tranquilizador Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Suigetsu desde la planta de arriba.-¡¿Hay gente abajo?!

-¡Si! Pero ya voy subiendo.

Salieron de la cueva y Sakura se encogió mas en cuanto sintió el brillante sol sobre ella, Sasuke le pidió a Jugo que le quitase la capa y se la pusiese sobre Sakura, al poco tiempo cambio de manos, pero solo fueron unos minutos ya que en seguida volvió a estar junto a él, el cual había subido a su caballo.

-¿Sólo estaba ella ahí abajo?-Le preguntó Jugo sorprendido.

-Si.-Contestó Sasuke mientras agarraba las riendas de Nocturno.

-Necesita que la revisen los médicos, no tiene bue aspecto.-Dijo Jugo.-Sasuke llevala al hospital de Central, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos.

-Suerte.-Le dijo Suigetsu.

-Vale, gracias.

* * *

La noticia les permitió respirar tranquilos después de más de seis meses de incertidumbre, los Internacionales atraparon a los criminales que habían secuestrado a Sakura, todo sin haberlo hablado si quiera con ellos, pero de momento estaba siendo atendida por médicos, los señores Haruno quisieron ir hasta el hospital donde estaba siendo atendida, pero al no haber acuerdo no podían ir, a pesar de ello la doctora que la atendía hablaba con ellos todos los días para mantenerlos informados.

-Pero, ¿cuándo va a volver?-Le preguntó ansioso Naruto a su padre que había ido hasta el despacho de los Hokages necesitado de información.

-Cuando le den el alta.-Le contestó Minato.

-No entiendo porque los señores Haruno no pueden ir a verla.

-Porque no somos aliados , de hecho es muy extraño que hayan permitido la entrada de Sakura.

-Estaba herida.

-Sí, pero hasta hace poco no curaban a nadie que no fuese aliado.

-Qué barbaridad.

-Puede, pero era una forma de protegerse a sí mismos.

-Entonces es una buena señal que hayan permitido la entrada de Sakura, ¿no?

-Sí pero esta entrada no fue la primera.

-¿Ah no?

-No.-Le contestó Tsunade entrando en el despacho.-Sasuke era de Konoha y le permitieron entrar.

-Era un niño.

-Eso no es relevante.-Le contradijo la Quinta.-Cuando no permitían la entrada de los no aliados fue porque muchas mujeres, niños y ancianos entraban porque estaban enfermos y sustraían informaciones muy valiosas que casi hacen desaparecer la Internacional.

-¿Fue por eso?

-Si Naruto, fue por eso.-Le confirmo el Cuarto.

-Cuando nos enteramos de que teníamos a gente de Konoha allí, lo primero que pensamos es que eran los descendientes del anterior portavoz, pero nos dijeron que no tubo descendencia, la Internacional había abierto las puertas a los no aliados, por ello pedimos que el portavoz fuese de Konoha.-Le dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿Ahora entiendes que estemos tan interesados en firmar el acuerdo con ellos? Si hubiésemos tenido el acuerdo, los padres de Sakura podrían haber ido a verla sin problema.-Hizo ver el Cuarto a Naruto la situación en la que se encontraba la aldea.

-Entonces, dejan pasar a su zona a gente malherida, porque estoy seguro de que Sasuke llegó herido hasta allí.

-No lo había visto así, pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón.-Le dijo Minato.

-Tenemos que firmar ese acuerdo.-Les dijo Tsunade preocupada.-Estoy segura de que nos harán mucho bien.

-Si.-Le apoyó Naruto.-¿cuándo le darán el alta?

-Aún no se lo han dicho a los señores Haruno.

-Joder, lleva dos semanas ingresada.

-Paciencia Naruto, que esos criminales se la hicieron buena con el sello que le pusieron.-Le dijo Tsunade.

-¿Qué hacia ese sello?

-Básicamente la amordazaba en todos los sentidos.

* * *

Se despertó, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, llevaba puesto un respirador y a su alrededor había varios aparatos que hacían ruido, intentó incorporarse sin éxito ya que todo le dolía y daba leves vueltas.

-Que bien que te has despertado.-Le dijo una voz.

Era una enfermera que acababa de entrar en la habitación de hospital en el que se encontraba, llevaba puesto un traje azul, el pelo recogido en un moño y le sonreía de forma cálida.

-Mucha gente se va a alegrar, señorita Haruno, dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra?-Le preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Me duele todo.-Le contestó con cierto esfuerzo.

-No me extraña, el sello que le pusieron era de los fuertes, llega a estar con él más tiempo y no lo cuenta, menos mal que el señor Uchiha estaba de misión allí.-Le dijo la enfermera con alivio.

-Sasuke…

-El mismo.-Le decía mientras le inyectaba algo por la vía que llevaba puesta.-Ha estado pasando por aquí todos los días, si pudiera se quedaría a dormir con usted, estaba muy preocupado….-Le decía mientras inyectaba el contenido de una aguja que llevaba en una bandeja en la vía que tenía en una de las manos.- ya está ahora dejará de sentir dolor señorita Haruno.-Le dijo la enfermera en tono tranquilizador.

La enfermera continuó hablando pero no fue capaz de seguirla pues lo que le había inyectado le hizo efecto muy rápido y se quedó dormida de nuevo

* * *

Fugaku vio como el sacerdote se iba con el rabo entre las piernas, no había sido invitado a la boda de Obito y Rin y al verle el novio casi le rompe la cabeza, por suerte él mismo se acercó y de forma educada le pidió que se fuera, ahora ya todo estaba en orden de nuevo, Mikoto se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué Tanaka siempre querrá ser el centro de las celebraciones de los Uchiha?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-No lo sé, aún no se ha pronunciado con respecto a lo de los Internacionales, me preocupa.-Le dijo Fugaku sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Me imagino, estará esperando el momento oportuno…

-Por cierto, Itachi y Ayumi van más en serio de lo que me esperaba.-Dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Es como tú, siempre ibas en serio.

-Visto así…

-Con Obito se da inicio a la mezcla de sangre.-Dijo Mikoto esperanzada.

-Sí, es raro que nadie se haya quejado de forma pública de ello todavía.

-Es porque estamos avanzando.

-No creo, Obito ya no es considerado Uchiha por casarse con Rin, según escuché ayer en la oficina.-Le dijo Fugaku levemente indignado.

-Qué vergüenza y yo que pensaba que el clan estaba avanzando.-Dijo Mikoto indignada.

-Yo me di cuenta de que no sería así nunca cuando secuestraron a Sasuke, no confío en ellos, estoy seguro de que en algún momento me traicionaran.

-Fugaku…

-Pero espero que cuando ese día llegue Sasuke sea el portavoz de Konoha en los Internacionales.

-Me gustaría verle, saber cómo está.

-Y a mí.

-¡Ey! ¿qué hacéis ahí tortolos?-Les llamó Shujin mientras se acercaba a ellos.-Venid a bailar.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio en silencio, Jugo y Suigetsu se miraron desde sus respectivos escritorios para ir al de Sasuke después, llevaban una temporada sin hablar, concretamente desde la última misión, Sasuke había sido amonestado por introducir a Sakura por presión y hoy volvía a trabajar.

-Sentimos lo de la amonestación, Sasuke.-Le dijo Jugo.

-Ya.-Le contestó sin mirarles mientras sacaba un pergamino.

-¿Cómo sigue ella?-Le preguntó interesado Suigetsu.

-Recuperándose del sello poco a poco, pero sin despertarse aún.-Les contestó desanimado.

-Sasuke.-Karin le llamó desde la puerta algo cohibida.

-¿Karin?-La llamó Suigetsu contrariado.-¿Qué haces aquí, cielo?

-La chica que trajiste ha recuperado la consciencia.-Le dijo cuando llegó hasta él sin hacer caso a su novio.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Dolorida, pero evoluciona favorablemente.

-Cuando salga voy a verla.-Le dijo Sasuke algo más contento.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Karin.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Que mal se te da mentir.-Le acusó Suigetsu.

-Déjame tranquilo Suigetsu, ¿algo más Karin?

-No, me pediste ayer que te informase y eso hago, me voy que estoy en mi descanso.

-Gracias.

Suigetsu cogió a Karin de la cintura para acercarla a él y darle un beso en los labios antes de que esta se fuera, ella se puso roja como un tomate, ya que las muestras de cariño entre ambos las hacían en privado, Jugo se marchó a su escritorio y Sasuke se sumergió en su trabajo, a pesar de ello Karin le dio un puñetazo.

-P-pero cielo…

-Ni cielo ni leches.-Le dijo Karin en tono amenazante.

Se fue en silencio siendo vigilada por su novio que se agarraba la cara, hasta que la puerta no se cerró no se echaron a reír Jugo y Sasuke.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?-Les preguntó molesto.

-Que eres Internacional y no has sido capaz de esquivar un simple puñetazo puñetazo.-Le aclaró Jugo.

-¿Por qué Karin no quiso entrar en el cuerpo?-Preguntó curiosos Sasuke.

-Anda ahora estás más receptivo.-Le acuso Suigetsu molesto.-Pues no te contesto.

Jugo y Sasuke se miraron sorprendidos, ya que Suigetsu nuca se había molestado tanto cuando hablaban de su novia, Sasuke sabía que la quería con locura y de echo le había costado pedirle salir por miedo a que le diese una paliza pero no fue así y ya llevaban dos años juntos. Entre Sasuke y Jugo intentaban convencerle para que le pidiese a su novia que se casase con él sin mucho éxito

* * *

 **Y con esto termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado dentro de poco más y mejor.**

 **El blog: blog/ladoblecaradelclan está en construcción pero en breve habrá portada y avisos de las nuevas subidas, asi como cualquier dibujo aclaratorio que yo considere, es ahí donde publicare los capítulos, si llega a ser necesario, en caso de no poder por aquí :).**

 **Espero vuestros reviews ^^!**

 **Un saludo**

 **Pasu Glenoa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, agradezco a las dos personitas que me comentáis, os agradezco que lo hagáis :)**

 **Y vuelvo con problemas, fanfiction es un poco troll conmigo porque la semana pasada pase un link de un "blog" donde iba a publicar cualquier tipo de dibujo, aclaración que yo considerase** **www .tumblr blog/ ladoblecaradelclan, juntadlo porque estoy probando a ver si asi se ve** **(como es el caso de la portada que ya esta publicada) pero veo que el link no está bien…os lo vuelvo a pasar**

 **(ya lo he intentado poner en mi perfil pero ya van 5 veces y sigue sin publicarse bien T-T )**

 **En caso de que se haya copiado mal lo vuelvo a compartir al final del capítulo. Este capítulo es algo más largo que el anterior, lo vi mu cortillo, gomen U.U, espero que os guste ^^**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, tenía ganas de levantarse y explorar aquella especie de ciudad de edificios en forma de huevo que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero no podía, tenía que recuperarse del secuestro, le estaba costando pues el dolor aún seguía ahí, a pesar de haber disminuido considerablemente gracias al tratamiento. Quería hablar con sus padres para decirles que estaba bien, pero los pacientes no tenían permiso para hablar por teléfono y si lo hacían les daban de alta a las pocas horas como castigo, sabía que su doctora hablaba con ellos todos los días para darles el parte, también sabía que la primera persona que les informó que ella estaba a salvo fue Sasuke, se lo había dicho la enfermera, también le dijo que cuando ella llegó al hospital se montó una gorda, ya que no era una aliada y por ello suspendieron a Sasuke unos días.

-Veo que estás despierta.-Le dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Hola, Sasuke.

-Hola.

Se fijó que llevaba unas flores en la mano y que parecía algo avergonzado mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, llevaba puesto el uniforme, de eso estaba segura, el jersey gris de manga corta y un pantalón verde oscuro que se le ajustaba a los tobillos que terminaban en unos clásicos zapatos ninja.

-Te he traído unas flores, para animar el ambiente.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó mientras colocaba las flores en el jarrón que había en la mesilla.

-Mejor que cuando me desperté.

-Los médicos dicen que te vas a recuperar en seguida y que no te van a quedar secuelas.

-Eso espero.-Le dijo Sakura.-Gracias por salvarme del encierro, Sasuke.

-No fue nada, sólo hice mi trabajo.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre los dos, Sasuke miró al suelo avergonzado mientras Sakura trataba de ver las diferencias entre el Sasuke que ella recordaba y el que estaba frente a ella.

-He oído que eres Policía Internacional y verte así vestido me lo confirma.

-Si…-Alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, cuando te fuiste nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados y hasta hace pocos meses Naruto y el resto no sabíamos que estabas haciendo.

-Preferiría seguir en paradero desconocido.-Le confesó azorado.

-Eres Internacional a la larga te hubiésemos encontrado.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo de ser el portavoz de Konoha?

-No me lo han ofrecido de forma oficial, sólo me lo han dejado caer un par de veces.-Le mintió.

-Me gustaría que fueses Portavoz, estoy segura de que estás más que preparado para ello.

-No creo que sea el más indicado para el puesto.-Le confesó el moreno.

-¿Porqué?¿por tu clan? Tu padre está de acuerdo en que seas tú el Portavoz.

-Él no es el único en el clan.

-Pero es el jefe.

-El sacerdote Tanaka está por encima suya.

-Y por encima de él están los Hokages.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar cansado mostrándole sin querer el dolor que había pasado durante los últimos 10 años, Sakura al verlo alargó la mano para cogerle la suya pero la puerta se abrió y frustró sus intenciones.

-Que bien acompañada estás, Sakura.-Le dijo Karin mientras entraba.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-El dolor ha disminuido considerablemente desde esta mañana.

-Me alegra oír eso, el tratamiento funciona.-Le contestó mientras leía el informe.-Con un poco de suerte te podrás ir de aquí en menos de una semana, pero te tendrás que quedar en la ciudad al menos 3 meses para las revisiones.

-¡¿Tanto?!

-Sí, lo siento, no quiero que vengas todas las semanas desde Konoha hasta aquí, no es un viaje corto y en tu estado me niego a que lo hagas, además la relación entre Konoha y Central no es buena.

-Pero aquí no tengo a dónde ir.

-Eso es mentira.-Le contradijo la peliroja.-He hablado con Sasuke antes y me ha dicho que no tiene ningún problema en que te quedes en su casa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke para confirmarlo, y su mirada de preocupación por ella se lo confirmó, lo único que quería era volver a casa, no quedarse allí y mucho menos en casa del chico, que ahora parecía era un hombre, que siempre le había gustado.

-Voy a ser una molestia.-Se escudó.-¿No puedo irme a Konoha y que me traten allí?

-Lo siento, pero no estás en situación de pedirme algo así, además Sasuke es un buen anfitrión, sé que seguirá las instrucciones que le dé al pie de la letra, en todo.-Le dijo con convicción Karin.-Sasuke recuerda que el horario de visitas ha terminado.

-Ya me voy.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura.-No vas a ser una molestia, Sakura.-Le dijo cuando estuvieron solos.

-Claro que si, voy a romper tu rutina.

-Mejor, más divertido.-Dijo con simplicidad el moreno.

-Te amonestaron por mi culpa.

-Eso no es cierto, yo fui el que decidió que tu entrabas en el hospital para que te curaran, tu no me obligaste a nada.

-Pero…

-Sakura deja de decir tonterías.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Te quedarás en mi casa, te recuperarás y volverás a casa con los tuyos.

Sasuke sonrió cálidamente para que dejase de preocuparse por cosas sin sentido.

-Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo una sonrojada enfermera que acababa de entrar.-El horario de visitas ha terminado hace rato.

-Mañana paso a verte.-Le dijo mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara.-Y no te preocupes que el tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que piensas.

* * *

Naruto se mesaba el pelo con nerviosismo mientras se miraba en el espejo que había en el baño, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Estás listo, Naruto?-Le preguntó Kushina.

-S-si.

-Pues venga.

Respiró hondo y tras mirarse un par de veces salió, sus padres le esperaban en el recibidor, su madre estaba mucho más emocionado que él, pero no era para menos, aquella tarde los padres de Hinata y los suyos se iban a conocer como consuegros, porque conocerse se conocían.

Salieron de casa y caminaron hasta la residencia de los Hyuga, el camino se le hizo muy corto, con respecto a como se le hacía siempre, Kushina llamó un par de veces hasta que les abrió la señora Hyuga, detrás de ella estaba Hinata, un poco sonrojada.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar, señores Uzumaki.

-Gracias señora Hyuga.-Le contestó Minato sonriéndola.

Se saludaron y tras ello pasaron al comedor donde les esperaba una suculenta comida, Hinata se colocó al lado de Naruto, momento que aprovechó para agarrarle la mano para darle fuerzas por lo próximo que iban a vivir.

* * *

Inoichi miraba a su mujer e hija, amabas hablaban de los preparativos de la boda en el salón de su casa, desde que sabían que Sakura estaba bien y recuperándose de las lesiones reanudaron los preparativo. Al final lo que el señor Yamanaka temía se cumplía, su pequeña se casaba formaría su propia familia.

-Señor Yamanaka, ¿le pasa algo?-Le preguntó Sai que también colaboraba de vez en cuando comentando algo sobre los preparativos.

-Nada solo estaba recordando tiempos pasados.

-Oh.

-Sai, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hija porque si lo haces…-Le comenzó a amenazar

-¡Papa!-Le llamó la atención su hija.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no lo vas a poder evitar, eres y serás siempre mi pequeña.

-Pues tu pequeña ha crecido.-Le regañó Ino.

-Señor Yamanaka.-Intervino Sai para evitar una confrontación.-Mi intención no es hacerle daño, al contrario quiero hacerla feliz, sino, ¿qué clase de marido o novio sería?

Todos se quedaron callados, un poco sorprendidos, la madre de Ino en cambio sonrió en cuanto le escuchó decir eso.

-Ese es mi yerno y, ¿sabes qué? Es la hora de comer, Inoichi ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Inoichi se resistió un poco ya que no paraba de mirar a Sai como si tratase de descifrar la mentira de Sai, una vez solos Ino se abalanzó sobre su novio con fuerza.

-Gracias, has dejado a mi padre sin palabras y a mí también, nunca me habían dicho nada tan bonito.

-Bueno solo he sido sincero.-Le dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Ains que novio más tierno tengo.

Ino besó a su novio con pasión renovada, ya que quería devolverle las palabras que él le había dicho.

* * *

La comida avanzaba sin ningún percance en la casa de los Hyuga, las madres de ambos hablaban con mucha cordialidad, Naruto se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo ya que pensó que su madre se la iba a liar con uno de sus arranques, pero su padre le había dicho que solo era así en casa y que no se preocupase, no quiso creerle y ahora se dio cuenta de que debía hacerlo.

-Bueno, ya es más que oficial.-Dijo el señor Hyuga rompiendo el silencio.-¿Cuándo os casáis?

-¿Casarnos?-Preguntó contrariado Naruto.

-Claro, cuando los padres de las dos partes se conocen es porque los hijos quieren casarse y se lo comunican a la vez.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y Naruto bebía agua para poder aclararse, ninguno de los dos pretendía casarse de momento, tenían mucho tiempo por delante y no querían precipitar las cosas.

-Pues de momento no es así, señor Hyuga.-Contestó Naruto mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa

-Pensábamos que era bueno que os conocierais de forma más familiar papa, la idea fue mía.-Aclaró Hinata.

-Entonces, ¿no os casáis?-Preguntó Hanabi un poco desilusionada.

-De momento no.-Aclaró Naruto rotundo.-Estamos empezando a trabajar y nuestra situación económica es penosa por no decir inexistente, no podríamos casarnos de esta manera.

-Muy maduro, Uzumaki.-Le apoyó el señor Hyuga.

-¡Papa!-Le llamó la atención su hija mayor.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? Siempre le he visto como un adolescente queriendo ramen a todas horas, lo siento señores Uzumaki, pero me retracto de lo dicho.

Kushina frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su hijo, ya que siempre le había dicho que debía madurar para evitar que la gente pensase que el hijo del cuarto Hokage era un consentido, al parecer no lo había conseguido del todo, Naruto se puso tan rojo como Hinata, aun así continuaron con la comida de forma mucho más tranquila que antes de la tempestad, la cual al parecer había pasado.

* * *

Se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo mientras Sasuke empujaba la silla de ruedas donde ella estaba sentada, Karin había decidido que para que no se cansase fuese a casa en silla de ruedas, por esa razón se sentía tan incómoda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Sasuke.-Estás muy callada.

-Estoy bien, es solo que…

¿Qué?

-Voy a ser una molestia.

-Ya estamos otra vez.-Se dijo mas para sí mismo que para Sakura.-Pues mira, por lo que acabas de decir ya no te dejo hablar por teléfono con tus padres.

-¿Me ibas a dejar hablar con mis padres?-Le preguntó ilusionada.

-Madre mía, Sakura tu pregunta ha herido mi orgullo de anfitrión.-Dramatizó Sasuke.-La pregunta ofende.

-Perdón, pero como lo tenía prohibido en el hospital…

-Tú lo has dicho, en el hospital, pero ahora te vas a venir a mi casa y que yo sepa no es otro hospital.

Continuaron el camino pero ya en un silencio menos incómodo, Sakura sonrió de forma picara, la casa de Sasuke estaba en la última plante de un edificio de 3 alturas, que no tenia forma de huevo para desilusión e Sakura, se levantó pero Sasuke la cogió en brazos para subirla.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó nerviosa.

-Hacerte más fácil la subida.

-Puedo subir yo sola.

-No lo discuto, pero te vas a cansar al llegar a la primera planta.

-¿Y tú no?

-Subo a diario.

-Mi casa tam…

-Acabas de salir del hospital.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina, no quería ser dependiente de Sasuke durante su estancia allí, aunque parecía que a él no le importaba.

La casa era muy sencilla, la puerta de la calle comunicaba con un salón con vistas a la calle y aun desierto que era lo que le esperaba a todo aquél que salía de aquella aldea; La cocina americana comunicaba con el salón a través de una ventana que se podía cerrar con una persiana y era más bien pequeñita, un pasillo a la derecha del salón descubría dos puertas, una sería la de una habitación y la otra sería la de un cuarto de baño elucubró Sakura.

-Pues esta es mi casa.-Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el escrutinio de Sakura.-Es un poco pequeña, pero…

-Es muy bonita.-Le cortó mientras se acercaba a la ventana del salón.-Menudas vistas tienes, me encanta la forma de huevo de esos edificios.

-Si bueno, ahí viven los que tienen más poder adquisitivo.-Le dijo con cierta desgana.-Voy a bajar a por la silla de ruedas, si quieres llamar a tus padres, en el aparador al lado de la televisión está el teléfono.

-Vale.-Le contestó mirando aún por las ventanas.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba buscó el teléfono, lo descolgó y tras marcar el número con manos temblorosas esperó a que le cogiesen el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Dijo la señora Haruno.

-Mama, soy yo.

-¡Sakura! cielo al fin te escuchó, ¿cómo estás? ¿cuándo vuelve…?

-Tranquila mama que estoy bien.-La tranquilizó.-No sé cuando volveré, ya que me han dicho que antes de irme he de recuperarme aquí, me han dado el alta y estoy de momento en casa de Sasuke.

-Nunca me cansaré de darle las gracias a ese chico por lo que hizo.

-Ni yo, pero se empeña en decir que es su trabajo, es muy modesto.

-¿Qué haces en su casa?

-Como no tengo a donde ir él ofreció su casa y no me ha dejado oponerme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?-Le preguntó preocupada su madre.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé, lo que diga el médico.

-Quiero ir a verte, pero no nos dejan porque no somos aliados.-Le confesó desanimada Mebuki.-Cuando nos lo dijeron tu padre casi mata al Hokage.

-¿Cómo estáis vosotros?.-Le preguntó Sakura para tratar de cambiar de tema.

-Bien, un poco preocupados por ti, pero bien, ahora mucho mejor al escuchar tu voz; Tu padre no se pone porque el pobre no está, ya verás cuando se entere.

-Me imagino, pero no pude resistirme en cuanto me dijeron donde estaba el teléfono, pero como ahora estoy en casa de Sasuke puedo llamaros todos los días cuando quiera.

-Oye, ¿y Sasuke? ¿cómo está? ¿Lleva el parche como en la foto?-Le dijo Mebuki con intenciones de cotillear.

-Si mama.

-¿Tendrá ojo debajo?

-Pues no lo sé, pero menuda cotilla estás echa.

-Perdona hija, pero ahora que escucho tu voz estoy más tranquila y mi vena cotilla sale a relucir.

-Ya veo ya.

-Cuando me llamo y me dijo que estabas a salvo su voz me tranquilizó y lloré, me aseguró que todo estaba arreglado.

-Si bueno, por mi culpa fue suspendido varios días.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, como no soy de una aldea aliada no podía entrar y por lo visto me llevó hasta el hospital de la aldea.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo necesario que es firmar un acuerdo con los Internacionales, cuando se enteraron de que estabas a salvo gracias a la Policía Internacional, algunos Uchiha se enfadaron por ello, ya que decían que era el trabajo de los ninjas y que la Policía Internacional no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero al parecer la Internacional iba tras la caza de la banda que te secuestro.

-¿Se sabe algo de esa banda?

-Pues sí, la Internacional desarticuló todo el grupo de un plumazo, están todos metidos en prisiones de alta seguridad, gracias a Dios.

-No entiendo a los Uchiha.-Confesó Sakura casi en un susurro.

-Ni yo, el jefe de policía está muy enfadado con ellos, ya que al parecer le están poniendo trabas para firmar el acuerdo, el sacerdote del clan, Tanaka Uchiha, le ha acusado de forma pública de traicionar al clan.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo acabo de escuchar en la radio.

La puerta se abrió y de ella aparecieron Sasuke con Karin y un hombre de pelo blanco, Sakura quiso continuar hablando pero no podía hacer tal feo.

-Mama te tengo que dejar.

-¿Ya?

-Si.

Sasuke le extendió un trozo de papel con una serie de números, ella le miro buscando una explicación.

-Dale ese número para que te llamen cuando quieran.-Le aclaró el moreno.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Oye mama, ¿tienes papel y boli a mano?

-Emm…si.

-Pues apunta el siguiente número de teléfono.

-Vale.

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Karin y Suigetsu que le siguieron.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Le preguntó Karin en un susurró.

-Sí, sus padres no pueden verla por lo del acuerdo, que al menos puedan hablar con ella cuando quieran.

-¿Tus padres no se sentirán un poco…?

-Es diferente Karin.

-Tu mismo.-Le contesto Karin saliendo de la cocina.

Sakura colgó el teléfono en aquel instante, vio como Karin dejaba una especie de maleta sobre la mesa frente a ella, se sentó expectante por una explicación.

-Te he traído ropa para que te puedas cambiar, espero que te esté bien.

-Pero..

-Pero nada, mañana salimos de compras y te compramos ropa a tu estilo.

-No tengo dinero.

-Pero Sasuke si.-Le dijo en un susurro sentándose rápidamente a su lado.-No tiene mal sueldo y apenas se lo gasta, estoy segura de que es millonario de ahorrar tanto.

-No me parece correcto, estaría robándole.

Sasuke y Suigetsu entraron al salón con sendos vasos que colocaron sobre la mesa.

-Té.-Aclaró Sasuke.

-Yo soy Suigetsu.-Se presentó extendiéndole la mano a Sakura.

-Sakura.-Respondió ella.

-Un placer.

Comenzaron a tomarse el té en silencio.

-Jugo vendrá luego con el futón.-Le informó Suigetsu rompiendo el silencio.

-De acuerdo.

-Sasuke, ¿nos dejas dinero para comprarle ropa a Sakura?-Preguntó a traición Karin.

-¡Doctora!

-Karin, me llamo Karin.

-Vale.-Acepto Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke!-Le regaño Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Es tu dinero.

-¿Y?

-Eh…

-Sakura aprovéchalo.-Le aconsejó Karin.

-La ropa de Karin seguro que no va con tu estilo.-Le dijo Sasuke con simpleza.-Es un poco de pilingui.

-¡Oye! Yo no voy de pilingui.-Dijo indignada la peliroja.

-JAJAJAJA.-Se rió Suigetsu.-Pilingui dice.

-Suigetsu.-Le llamó la atención Karin.

-Lo dijiste el otro día.-Se excusó Sasuke.-Dijiste que estabas harta de tu ropa de pilingui.

-¿Eso dije?

-Si.-Apoyó Suigetsu a su amigo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dando por zanjada la discusión, Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta mientras Suigetsu le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Karin para que se calmase.

-Jugo que rápido.-Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke en el recibidor.

Sasuke apareció al poco tiempo seguido de un chico pelirrojo que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas, llevaba consigo un futón y una jaula con un pajarillo que no paraba de piar.

-Hola Jugo.-Le saludó Karin.

-Sakura el es Jugo un compañero de trabajo, Jugo ella es Sakura.

-Un placer.-Le dijo a Sakura estrechándole la mano.

-Igualmente.

-¿Quieres té?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, gracias.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.-Por cierto, Kazuma me ha dado esta carta para ti.

-¿Para mí?-Le preguntó curioso mientras volvía con una taza en la mano.

-Creo que es sobre Konoha.

Sakura miró con atención la reacción de Sasuke pero este se mantuvo imperturbable mientras abría el sobre.

-Que guay, vas a ser portavoz.-Dijo Karin contenta.

-Aún no he dicho que si.

-Deberías aceptar.-Soltó Sakura con la sinceridad por delante.-Callarías más de una boca en la aldea.

-¿Ves? Todo son beneficios.-La secundó Suigetsu.

-La decisión la tomaré yo, no vosotros.-Contestó tajante el moreno.

-Quieren a alguien de Konoha y tu eres el único que es de allí.-Trató de hacer entrar en razón Karin.

-Sabes muy bien porque me fui de allí, Karin.

-Razón de más para volver.-Le dijo Sakura.-Así les demuestras que has sido suficientemente fuerte para llegar hasta dónde has llegado, además en tu puesto de Portavoz no te pondrían un dedo encima.

-No…

-Sé sincero contigo mismo, Sasuke.-Le cortó Jugo.-Aún les tienes miedo.

Sasuke no dijo nada bebió el té que le quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando en el dolor que había sufrido en los últimos años, el resto se le quedó mirando a la espera de una respuesta que no llegó, Sasuke eludió responder abriendo la carta, el resto se desesperó e hizo como si nada

* * *

-¿Cómo se atreve?-Dijo Obito escuchando la noticia a través de la radio da la habitación del hotel en el que se estaban hospedando en su Luna de Miel.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-Le preguntó Rin entrando en la habitación.

-El sacerdote del clan acusa a Fugaku de traicionarles, ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Alguien superior al jefe, ¿no?-Le pregunto Rin preocupada por la alteración de su marido.

-Sí, pero se está pasando.

Rin apagó la radio ya que Obito parecía muy molesto con lo que estaba escuchando y no quería que su luna de miel se echase a perder.

-Estamos de Luna de Miel.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.-Así que relájate un poco.

-Tienes razón.-Le contestó Obito plantándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Fugaku entró en casa cansado, el día había sido agotador y las declaraciones del sacerdote no habían ayudado en nada, hizo el día mas complicado, en la oficina Shishui le defendió a capa y espada de todos aquellos que estaban de acuerdo con el sacerdote, ya que estos fieles eran los suficientes como para poner en peligro la seguridad de la aldea por lo que les decía el sacerdote, los Hokages por su parte se mostraban del lado de Fugaku, ya le habían dicho que confiaban en él y en su criterio.

Mikoto salió a recibirle, salía de la cocina y le miraba con tristeza.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal el día?-Le preguntó mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

-Agotador.

-He oído lo que ha dicho el sacerdote.

-Sí, yo también y la oficina se ha convertido en un caos, pero tranquila que siga hablando, ya se cansará.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿Para qué? Es superior a mí y los Hokages ya me han dicho que confían en mí, no tengo nada que temer.

-Me preocupa el clan.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Y a mí, ahora estamos en el punto de mira, pero prefiero que se pase y que la gente se olvide de ello a que yo conteste y se genere una gorda.

-Entiendo.

-Lo que si te voy a pedir.-Le dijo mientras le besaba en la frente.-Es que tengas cuidado con los del clan, no quiero que te pase nada.

-De acuerdo, tendré cuidado.

Ambos caminaron a la cocina donde se estaba haciendo la cena.

-El acuerdo con los Internacionales, ¿sigue en pie?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Sí, sigue en pie, pero con lo sucedido con Haruno Sakura la cosa esta un poco parada.

-Es verdad, he oído que está mejor.

-Si y menos mal que Sasuke fue quien la sacó de allí, aunque en el clan están que trinan por ello y eso en el fondo me alegra.

-Parece que quieren que la pobre muera.-Dijo Mikoto indignada.

-Es es precisamente lo preocupante, pero sigo pensando lo mismo, necesitamos un acuerdo con los Internacionales.

-¿Crees que Sasuke querrá ser el portavoz?

-Estoy seguro de que no, pero seguramente lo aceptará, el capitán Kazuma confía ciegamente en él para el puesto, nos dijo que está muy bien preparado.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?-Le preguntó Mikoto mientras servía la cena.

-Si, eso es muy bueno.-Le contestó mientras le ayudaba.-Sasuke está completamente recuperado.

-Me gustaría hablar con él, saber cómo está y esas cosas.

-Lo sé cielo y a mí también me gustaría hablar con él

* * *

-Pero es tu casa.-Dijo Sakura cabezona sentada en el sofá de la casa de Sasuke.

-Y me corresponde a mi ofrecerte hospitalidad.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá.

-Sasuke no me parece justo que duermas en el futón.

-Tú no vas a dormir en el futón.

-¿Porqué?

-Aún no estás del todo bien.-Le dijo Sasuke con paciencia.

-¿Y tu si?-Le preguntó cabezona.

Sakura se dio cuenta del tremendo error que acababa de cometer en cuanto terminó la frase, el futón de la discordia estaba en medio del salón, habían tenido que retirar un poco la pequeña mesita que había frente a los sofás con ayuda de los amigos de Sasuke, este ignoró el comentario mientras tiraba la almohada.

-Tienes que descansar, Sakura.-Le dijo en tono neutro.

-Perdón, no lo pienso de verdad.-Se disculpó Sakura.

-No pasa nada.-Le contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.-Yo llevo años de alta médica, estoy bien.

-El ojo…

-Es una de las secuelas que tengo, solo me molesta de vez en cuando, venga vete a descansar que mañana te toca salir con la loca de Karin.

-Lo siento, de verdad no que…

Sasuke la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios, era cierto que el comentario le había dolido, pero en el fondo él también tenía la sensación de no estar recuperado del todo y eso le hacía sentirse inferior con respecto a los demás, Sakura se despidió de él con un "buenas noches".

Se tumbó y observó desde su posición las estrellas que se veían a través de la ventana mientras se quitaba el parche que le ocultaba el ojo malo, no veía a través de él, el iris había desaparecido y solo se le veía la pupila, llevaba el parche porque era consciente de que a más de uno le incomodaba bastante aunque para ir de misiones muchas veces se lo destapaba con el fin de intimidar al enemigo, sin embargo llevar el parche le molestaba mucho, la tira de goma se le clavaba en la cabeza demasiado, por ello para dormir, si no se le olvidaba se lo quitaba y de esa guisa, mirando las estrellas, se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Espero vuestros review, esto es todo por HOY, esta semana habrá sorpresita :)**

 **El link del blog:** **www .tumblr blog/ ladoblecaradelclan**

 **Un saludo**

 **Pasu Glenoa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no lo esperabais? Bueno esta semana dije (en el capitulo anterior) que iba a haber sorpresas así que aquí tenéis las sorpresita, espero que os guste. :)**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 5**

La misión de rastreo había terminado, entraron en la aldea con frustración, Naruto vio a Itachi en lo alto de un edificio, les miraba, alzó un brazo y le saludó, a lo que Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la máscara de Anbu para ponérsela. Naruto continuó su camino tras Kakashi y Sai, los tres iban en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información que iban a proporcionarle a los Hokages. Dentro de las oficinas centrales la actividad parecía tranquila, llamaron a la puerta con suavidad y tras un "Adelante" pasaron.

-Hola chicos.-Les saludó Tsunade desde su escritorio.

-Hola.-Contestó Kakashi.

-Venís a informar sobre la misión, ¿verdad?-Les preguntó con tranquilidad.-Minato no va a poder atenderos, está reunido, así que podéis hablar.

-La misión ha fracasado.-Dijo Kakashi apesadumbrado.

-Los pergaminos que fuimos a buscar ya no estaban en el lugar acordado.-Informó Sai con simpleza.-Pero nos estaban esperando porque a la salida nos acorralaron.

Tsunade se quedó en silencio mientras leía la información con el pedido, tras ello les observó, se les veía cansados y desanimados.

-Bien, no pasa nada, iros al hospital, informaré al cliente de lo que ha pasado.-Les dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Los tres se marcharon en completo silencio y tras dejarla sola Shizume entró con un par de carpetas que dejo sobre la mesa de la Quinta.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó sorprendida Tsunade.

-Para que lo revises.

-¡Venga ya!

-¿Qué tal el equipo de Kakashi?

-Mal, han fracasado, están un poco decepcionados con el resultado.

Tsunade se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Shizume asimilaba la información.

-Tsunade-sama.-Le llamó.-Los informes.

-Mierda.-Se maldijo Tsunade, su intento de distracción no había servido de nada.

Dio media vuelta y volvió al escritorio para revisar los informes que su fiel secretaria le había dejado sobre el escritorio.

* * *

El sol le incidía en la cara, se dio media vuelta para esquivarla, pero al cabo de un rato el calor le hizo levantarse, no estaba en su casa y su cerebro lo registró cuando ya se encontraba en medio del pasillo, entró al baño y se miró al espejo, se arregló el pelo, se lavo la cara y salió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se asomó al salón donde en el centro de la estancia dormía Sasuke, este estaba arropado y le daba la espalda.

Llamaron a la puerta lo que le hizo dar un brinco del susto.

-Sasuke ábreme la puerta.-Dijo la voz de Karin desde el otro lado.

Sakura fue a abrirle en su lugar, Karin iba en compañía de Suigetsu, los cuales se sorprendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Les saludó Sakura algo cohibida, ya que llevaba puesta ropa de Sasuke para dormir.

-Hola.-Le respondió con humor Suigetsu.-¿Porqué no ha abierto Sasuke?

-Está durmiendo.

-¡¿Aún?!-Preguntó alarmado.

-Mírale Suigetsu.-Le dijo Karin cuando estaban entrando.

-Oh mierda.-Dijo Suigetsu entrando casi a la carrera en el salón.-Levanta Sasuke, que vamos a llegar tarde a la oficina.

Sakura observó desde el recibidor como Suigetsu se lanzaba sobre Sasuke.

-Auch.-Se quejó Sasuke mientras trataba de salir de debajo de su amigo.

-Ni auch ni leches, ya te estás vistiendo porque si no llegaremos tarde a la oficina.-Le regañó su amigo.

-Mi despertador no debió de funcionar.-Le contestó mientras lo buscaba con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Si lo dejaste en tu habitación seguramente no.-Le dijo Karin mientras trajinaba ya en la cocina.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Sakura?-Le preguntó el moreno mientras se levantaba y se ponía el parche en el ojo.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Viendo que aun estaba durmiendo, seguro que bien.-Contestó Suigetsu por su amigo.-Venga tío que llegamos tarde.

Sasuke entró corriendo a su habitación, Suigetsu entró en la cocina y se sirvió algo de té que acababa de servir Karin de un termo.

-¿Quieres té, Sakura?

-Eh si, gracias.-Contestó mientras entraba en la cocina ella también.

Sasuke salió al cabo de cinco minutos a toda velocidad, mientras se ponía los zapatos se acordó de algo, volvió a su cuarto y abrió el cajón del pequeño escritorio que tenía, entró en la cocina y se lo entregó a Sakura que se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de billetes que tenia de repente en las manos.

-Para que te compres ropa en la que te sientas cómoda.

-Pero…

-Anda deja de llevarme la contraria.

-Es mucho dinero.-Le dijo un poco agobiada.

-Cómprate algo bonito.-Le dijo sonriéndole y obviando lo que le decía Sakura.-Vamos Suigetsu.

-Voy.-Le contestó su amigo apurando el té para darle un beso a Karin.-Hasta luego cielo.

Ambos se marcharon y dejaron a las chicas desayunando, Karin trataba de analizar las reacciones de Sakura ante la cantidad de dinero que le había dado Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si….oye, ¿siempre vienes con el té ya hecho?

-Si, Sasuke suele ser bueno en la cocina pero por las mañanas no se suele alimentar en condiciones como hoy, será porque esta siempre medio dormido, y por eso vengo con Suigetsu para desayunar los tres juntos antes de ir a trabajar.

-Oh.

-¿Te has tomado la medicación?

-No.

-Ya estás tardando.

Sakura salió al baño donde había dejado la medicación, se la tomó y volvió a la cocina donde Karin aun seguía con el té en la mano.

-Después de desayunar vamos a buscarte ropa.

-¿Tú no tienes que trabajar?

-Es mi día libre.

-No quiero que pierdas tu tiempo libre en mi.

-Madre mía, en eso si que eres pesada, me encanta ir de compras, Suigetsu en eso si que está arto de mi, jejeje.

-¿Suigetsu…es…tu…novio?

-Sí, es el único de los tres que tiene novia.

-¿Ah sí?-Le preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Sí, Jugo básicamente está casado con los animales y Sasuke…después de lo que le pasó no me extrañaría nada que se quedara soltero, aunque alguna vez cuando se pasa un poco con el alcohol ha dejado caer que le gusta una chica pero nunca nos ha dicho ni cómo es ni quién es.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Una chica la lió un poco , le marcó bastante el suceso, pero no le gusta hablar de ello.

Sakura quiso continuar con el interrogatorio pero no quería que Karin notase nada que ella no quisiese decir, pero Karin ya la había calado desde que vio su forma de mirar a Sasuke.

* * *

Entraron en la sala de oficinas dónde todos le miraban, Sasuke se sintió intimidado, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

-¡Hola!-Les saludó Suigetsu, pero nadie le contestó.-¿Qué les pasa que no dejan de mirarnos de forma huraña?-Le preguntó entre susurros a Sasuke.

-Ni idea.-Le contestó el moreno nervioso.

-Felicidades, Sasuke.-Le felicitó Kaito al pasar por su escritorio.

-No es mi cumpleaños.-Le respondió contrariado Sasuke.

-JAJAJA y se supone que eres listo.-Le recriminó Kaito.-Ya sé que no es tu cumpleaños, lo digo por tu ascenso.

-Ascenso que seguro que quieres tú.-Le dijo Suigetsu a la defensiva al ver que Kaito quería intimidar a su amigo.

-No sólo yo, sino todos los que estamos aquí y justo van y se lo dan al benjamín de la oficina.

-Tiene más experiencia que algunos de aquí.-Le defendió Jugo levantándose de su escritorio.

Kaito miró de arriba abajo a Jugo y se volvió a sentar sin decir nada, Jugo le imponía bastante y al parecer le daba bastante respeto, Sasuke al verse el centro de atención decidió salir de allí e ir a buscar al capitán, pero en cuanto salió casi se choca contra él.

-Hombre Sasuke te estaba buscando.

-Me mentiste.-Le recriminó el moreno sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Me dijiste que Kaito me veía como una buena opción para el puesto de portavoz, y hace casi medio minuto me arranca la cabeza con la mirada, porque al parecer has hecho oficial que voy a ser portavoz, ni si quiera me has consultado.

-Necesito que seas el portavoz, Sasuke.-Le dijo muy serio su capitán.-Konoha solo quiere que el portavoz sea de su aldea y solo tú lo eres, además no he hecho oficial nada, no entiendo porque se han puesto así contigo hoy, quiero que aceptes y que me des la respuesta antes del final de la semana, los Hokages hablaron conmigo ayer y les preocupa que no cuenten con nosotros para proteger al Jinchuriki que es el único que no cuenta con nuestra protección extra.

-¿Qué pasa con el Jinchuriki?-Le preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-Les pasa lo mismo a todos, pero es una información que no puedo compartir contigo, solo puedo hacerlo con los altos cargos y con los Portavoces dada su implicación, ya que vas a estar trabajando desde casa te pido que lo pienses concienzudamente, bueno me voy, hasta luego Sasuke.

* * *

Minato miraba por la ventana de su despacho pensativo, todos los Kages estaban preocupados por la seguridad de sus Jinchurikis, ya que la aldea de la Niebla había encontrado en su zona una especie de guarida con información e imágenes de los Jinchurikis y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, secuestrarlos para hacerse con las bestias, los ninjas de la guarida estaban sin identificar pero realizaban redadas a grupos renegados al azar, pero estos no daban sus frutos. Los Internacionales también colaboraban y al parecer se habían comprometido a colaborar para proteger a los Jinchurikis teniendo así una protección extra.

-Minato.-Le llamó Tsunade mientras entraba en el despacho.-¿Algo no va bien?

-No es nada, solo estoy preocupado, dime.

-Necesito que firmes esto.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba un pergamino.

-¿Con tu firma no es suficiente?

-Necesita la firma de los dos.

Minato firmó tras leer el documento por completo, Tsunade miraba a su compañero con cierta ansiedad.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, el sacerdote Uchiha ha venido esta mañana a mi oficina.

-¿Qué quería?-Le preguntó contrariado Minato.

-Que no firmásemos el acuerdo con los Internacionales.

-Pero necesitamos firmar el acuerdo, ¿es que acaso no lo ha visto?

-Sabes que eso le da igual, aunque me preocupa un poco el clan Uchiha, si el sacerdote gana adeptos, Fugaku va a tener problemas, pero le veo tranquilo.

-Entonces no te preocupes Tsunade, cuando tenga algún problema vendrá a nosotros, ya lo hizo una vez, ¿Por qué no lo va ha hacer una segunda?

-No lo sé, no me fio.

-Si haces algo ahora nos veremos en problemas, porque sería una clara incitación, acusándoles sin querer de que son una amenaza y que por eso marcamos las distancias.

-Intuyo una guerra dentro del clan, deberíamos decirle al sacerdote…

-Y actuaria atacándonos a nosotros también, diría que le estamos censurando, Tsunade tenemos que pensar muy bien cómo actuar, da igual como lo hagamos, siempre haremos algo mal.

-Maldita sea.

-Kazuma me dijo ayer que antes de que termine la semana tendremos la respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Crees que dirá que sí?

-Sí, estoy seguro.-Le contesto el Cuarto con convicción.

-¿Estarás algo más tranquilo?.

-No creo, pero será una ayuda extra.

-Eso es cierto.

* * *

Sasuke no participaba en la conversación, sólo comía; Suigetsu le puso mala cara un par de veces ya que parecía una columna, hasta que apareció Karin con Sakura, ambas cargadas con bolsas.

-Madre mía, ¿habéis asaltado alguna tienda?-Le preguntó Suigetsu al ver la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba Karin.

-No que va.-Le contestó su novia mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le extendió el dinero que le había sobrado.

-Gracias, cuando llegue a casa te lo devuelvo.

-Como quieras.-Le contestó el moreno absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tanto te ha sobrado?-Le preguntó Suigetsu.-Si vais cargadísimas.

-Cielo, la que más ha comprado he sido yo.-Le dijo Karin.

-No si no se te puede dejar sola en una tienda.

Sasuke le hizo un hueco en el banco a su lado para que Sakura se sentara, ella agradeció el gesto y dejó las dos bolsas a su lado mientras se sentaba, Karin llamó al camarero y ambas pidieron para comer, mientras los demás continuaban hablando. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no colaboraba en la charla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Sakura entre susurros.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.-Le dijo Suigetsu que la había escuchado.-Lleva así desde que entramos en la oficina.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, debía tomar una decisión antes de que terminase la semana, decisión que cambiaría probablemente su vida otra vez.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Contestó al fin el moreno.-Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo siento hoy no estoy muy receptivo.

-Pero, ¿todo bien?-Incidió Sakura preocupada.

-Sí, todo bien.-Le contestó sonriéndole.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo anda Naruto?

-Bien, ya es Jonin como el resto y muy feliz con Hinata.

-¿Hinata?-Le preguntó desorientado.

-Sí, la heredera del clan Hyuga, están saliendo.

-Anda, me alegro por él, el resto, ¿están bien?

-Si, Ino Se va a casar con Sai en breve, no sé como llevaran los preparativos.

-¿Sai?

-No le conoces.

-¿No son de vuestra edad?-Les preguntó un contrariado Suigetsu.

-Sí.

-Son muy jóvenes para casarse tan pronto, deberían de aprovechar de su noviazgo.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No lo había visto así.-Respondió Sakura pensativa.-En nuestra aldea nos casamos pronto.

-Aquí igual.-Le informó Jugo.-Ser Internacional reduce nuestra esperanza de vida de una forma preocupante.

-Ya pero ninguno de mis amigos es anbu.

-Entonces razón de más para esperar a casarse.-Dijo la pelirroja.-Suigetsu y yo llevamos ya dos años saliendo y aun no queremos casarnos.

Sasuke Y Jugo se partieron de la risa sin poder evitarlo, Karin les miró sin comprender mientras Suigetsu buscaba algún sitio donde esconderse.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Karin curiosa.

-Nada, es que…me acabo de acordar de una cosa que ha pasado hoy en la oficina.-Le contestó con dificultad Sasuke.

Por suerte la curiosidad de Karin quedó saciada con la respuesta del moreno y continuaron comiendo, Sasuke más animado por la decisión que iba a tomar se involucró más en la conversación que se instalaba.

* * *

-La aldea quiere y permite la entrada de un demonio para que nos "proteja".-Dijo Tanaka Uchiha a sus fieles en la ceremonia.

El sacerdote miró a sus fieles con cara de circunstancias, no quería que Sasuke llegase a la aldea, siendo superior a él, puesto que así no podría terminar lo que empezó hacía ya tiempo.

Shujin miraba con recelo a los que estaban a su alrededor, los cuales miraban al sacerdote con devoción, le preocupó bastante, ya que esto acarrearía muchos problemas a Fugaku.

-Y el culpable de todo esto es Uchiha Fugaku, es un traidor a nuestros intereses, quiere que el demonio entre en nuestras casa.

-¿Porqué es un demonio?-Saltó Shujin preocupado.

-Su ojo izquierdo, ¿porqué lo lleva tapado?-Le preguntó.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.-Le llevó la contraría Shujin.-Fue por culpa del incidente de hace ya 7 años.

-Eso quieren hacernos creer.-Le contestó con simpleza.- Shujin no permitas que te engañen, en ese ojo lleva al demonio, yo mismo lo vi.

-¿Cómo lo has vito?-Le cuestionó de nuevo Shujin.

-Nuestro fundador me lo dijo, Uchiha Madara siempre se comunica con quien cree en sus ideales.

Shujin estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria, pero al ver que entraba en sus típicos desvaríos de alucinaciones, que todos en el templo le creían, lo dejo pasar, necesitaba estar allí para ayudar a Fugaku, por lo que a pesar de ello se calló con mucho esfuerzo y continuó escuchando.

-¿Qué nos va ha hacer el demonio?-Le preguntó una mujer muy preocupada.

-Destruir el clan, hacerse con la aldea y con ello hacerse con el poder mundial y Fugaku Uchiha ¡va a permitírselo! Nos va a dejar con el culo al aire, totalmente desprotegidos para que su hijo nos imponga su tiranía, y digo yo, ¿queremos eso?

-¡NO!-Contesto el auditorio que le escuchaba muy indignados.

* * *

 **Espero vuestros reviews! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan. tumblr. Com (sin espacios)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Vuelvo con otra sorpresilla, hoy hay capitulo como podéis ver, en teoría lo iba a publicar mañana pero me va a ser imposible, también hay una razón por la que esta semana hay 3 capítulos y es que hasta el día 17 o 18 no habrá actualización, básicamente me quedare sin conexión en el ordenador porque estaré fuera, por esta razón publico los dos capítulos que corresponden a las dos semanas que no podré publicar.**

 **Ya no os molesto mas y os dejo leer el capitulo ^^**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6.**

Ayumi miraba su té un poco ido, estaba cansada y su tiempo de descanso estaba a punto de terminar, normalmente el único aliciente que solía tener era que al final del día Itachi iba a buscarla, pero hoy no iba a suceder, se había ido de misión hacia ya unas semanas y aun no volvía, suspiró.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ayumi?-Le preguntó su amiga Shizuko sentándose frente a ella.-Llevas un tiempo muy suspirona.

-Itachi lleva unos días fuera y aún no regresa, estoy preocupada.

-¡Oh! Tu novio.-Dijo con desdén Megumi que acababa de sentarse en la mesa.-No sé cómo sales con él.

-No te tengo por qué dar ningún tipo de explicación, Megumi.-Le contestó Ayumi a la defensiva.

-Pues pienso que deberías dejarle, al final te dejará tirada cuan…

-¿Cuándo qué?-Soltó furiosa Ayumi.

-Cuando su hermano, el demonio, destruya al clan, dejará que te devore y mirará a otro lado.

-¿Sasuke demonio? ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-El sacerdote lo dice.

-¿Y tú le crees?-Le preguntó con incredulidad Ayumi.

-Es nuestro protector.-Le contesto con simpleza Megumi.

-Fugaku también protege al clan.

-De eso nada, el sacerdote ha hecho más por el clan que él.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-Pregunto Ayumi.

-Nos curó de la epidemia de hace dos años.

-Fue Tsunade quién lo hizo, le facilitó las medicinas ya preparadas, Megumi.-Le contradijo Ayumi.

-No vi a Tsunade por ningún lado, Ayumi.

-Yo la vi, otra cosa es que no la vieras tú.

Megumi y Ayumi se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos que a Shizuko se le hicieron eternos.

-Te sientes superior a los demás desde que empezaste a salir con tu Itachi, Ayumi, ya no nos vemos como antes.

-Si quiero pasar tiempo con él es normal.

-Deberías dejarle, te está abduciendo y acabarás en el bando equivocado.

-La que se equivoca eres tú, todos opináis sobre Sasuke y nadie le conoce del todo, dudo mucho lo que dicen sobre él; no es el demonio que todos decís.-Le soltó Ayumi tratando de controlar la ira con paciencia.

-Tu tampoco le conoces tanto Ayumi, cuando estaba en la aldea acababas de empezar con Itachi y desde entonces han pasado años en los que no habéis tenido contacto con él, puede haber cambiado.

-Como tú Megumi, me estás sorprendiendo.

-Y tu a mí.-Le reprochó Megumi.

-¡Basta ya las dos!-Le gritó Shizuko.-No vais a llegar a ningún lado.

-No, ya lo veo, pero yo voy a seguir con Itachi, creo en él y en lo que me dice de su hermano, si no queréis ser mis amigas por ello muy bien alejaros de mí, no os detendré, pero si queréis que seamos amigas respetad mis decisiones y opiniones y yo haré lo mismo.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Megumi levantándose.-Entonces fue un placer.

Ayumi la miró con sorpresa, buscó con la mirada un poco de apoyo en Shizuko, la cual bajo la mirada, con un sentimiento de abandono en el pecho, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Sasuke dejó la comida sobre la mesa algo avergonzado ya que se le había quemado un poco, Sakura en cambio le miraba con curiosidad, nunca se habría imaginado que el moreno cocinase.

-Perdona se me ha quemado, hacia mucho que no me pasaba.

-Tranquilo, yo cocino fatal, mi madre no quiere que entre en la cocina.-Le dijo un poco apenada.-un día casi se la quemo, soy un poco despistada.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se llevaba una cuchara a la boca, estaba asqueroso, no sabía nada bien, ¿Por qué se le pasaría?, miró a Sakura, la cual ya iba por su tercera cucharada y aun mantenía su sonrisa en la cara.

-No esta tan mal.-Le dijo la kunoichi.

-No, no está mal, esta horrorosamente mal.-Le contradijo Sasuke.

-No tanto como mis platos, créeme.

-Si tu lo dices…

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, el orgullo de no tirar comida pudo con Sasuke, hasta que Sakura quiso cortar el hielo.

-¿Por qué en la comida me preguntaste sobre Naruto?

-Curiosidad.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-Pasa algo, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó al ver la actitud del moreno.-No me mientas, por favor.

-Siempre pasan cosas, Sakura.-Le contestó al fin el moreno.

-Te estás pensando lo de ser portavoz, ¿a qué si?

-Sí, están muy pesados con el tema.

-Si te lo están pidiendo a ti, será porque creen que estás preparado, ¿no?

-Supongo.-Le contestó Sasuke no muy convencido.

-Los Uchiha tenéis más confianza en vosotros mismos.

-¿Uchiha?

-Sí, eres un Uchiha te guste o no.

-Lo sé y mírame.-Le dijo con cierto escepticismo.-Cualquiera que me vea solo verá una sombra de lo que es un Uchiha en todos los sentidos.

-Eso no es cierto, además eres el único que ha llegado tan lejos.

-Cualquier anbu está al nivel de un Internacional no lisiado.-Le dijo el moreno.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina, sabía que Sasuke tenía el autoestima por los suelos siempre, Karin se lo había dicho aquella mañana de compras, pero por lo visto era muy difícil sacarle de aquello.

-Eres muy cabezón.

-Me lo dicen todos los días.-Le dijo sacando una media sonrisa.

-¿No te cansas?

-Sí, escucha.-Le dijo el moreno con determinación.-Si te pregunté por Naruto fue por un comentario que escuché de él.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé, por eso he estado pensando.-Le dijo de nuevo algo alicaído.-Me ha hecho pensar mucho sobre Konoha.

-¿Qué recuerdos te trae Konoha?-Le preguntó curiosa, Sasuke se estaba abriendo y eso tenía que aprovecharlo.

-Dolor y oscuridad sobre todo.

-¿No vas a volver nunca?

-No creo, nadie me necesita.-Le confesó alicaído.-Hui de allí con mucha dificultad y con un terror indescriptible.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta delicada?

-…Si.

-¿Debajo del parche…

-Tengo un ojo inservible.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Fue una de las consecuencias.

-¿Inservible? ¿no ves?

-Exacto, me lo tapo porque a muchos les incomoda y a mí no me gusta verlo cuando encuentro mi reflejo en el cristal o en los espejos, solo me estorba de vez en cuando como ya te dije el otro día.

-Naruto te echa de menos.-Le dijo Sakura cambiando de tema con la intención de quitar la incomodidad que se había creado en el ambiente.-Lo pasó muy mal cuando te hirieron, recuerdo que los meses que estuviste en Konoha antes de irte iba todos los días al salir de la academia a verte, pero Kushina le atrapaba a tiempo y le mandaba a casa mientras ella le llevaba la compra a tu madre sin que se lo pidiera, luego te fuiste y hasta hace poco no te hemos vuelto a ver.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo miró la nada pensativo, tratando de asimilar la información, lo cual le dio un feroz dolor de cabeza de pronto, dejándole sin aliento a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?-Le pregunto la kunoichi al ver el gesto del moreno.

-Si, solo me ha dado un fuerte de dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes que ya se me pasa.-Le contestó mientras recogía los platos ya vacios.-¿Quieres algo de postre?

-No, ya estoy llena.-Le contestó Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a fregar los platos con el único fin de despejarse la mente, no podía engañarse, tenia curiosidad por volver a Konoha y ver cómo estaban todos, Sakura entró en la cocina con los vasos y quiso observarle desde la distancia, se le veía menos preocupado.

-¿Y qué decisión has tomado?-Le preguntó muerta de curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

-No te puedo dar una respuesta hasta que se la dé a Kazuma.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-Pero yo no se lo diré a nadie, anda dímelo, ¿a que es un sí?

Sasuke miró a Sakura la cual estaba poniendo ojitos para ablandarle, sonrió al verla en esa actitud, no se lo esperaba y finalmente bajo las barreras y le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-¡Que guay! Tus padres se van a alegrar un montón y..

-Eres muy habladora Sakura, pero no me atrae mucho la idea de ver a determinadas personas.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.-Le dijo Sakura mientras cogía los cubiertos para secarlos.-También me imagino que…sabrás quien fue la persona que te hizo lo del…

-Pues si.-Le cortó en tono seco.-Si que lo recuerdo, imaginas muchas cosas, Sakura.

-Lo-lo siento no quería molestarte.

-No pasa nada.-Trató de tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito ya que el humor le cambio radicalmente.-Es solo que ese tema no me gusta tocarlo con nadie.

-¿Porqué?

-Me es incómodo.-Le contesto con cierta inquietud.

-¿No lo has hablado con nadie?

-Pues prácticamente no y por favor no insistas.

-Está bien, lo siento.

Sasuke cerró el grifo y se secó las manos.

-Tengo que terminar un informe, aun hay agua caliente así que puedes darte un baño, yo estaré en mi cuarto, en cuanto terminé te dejo para que duermas.

Salió de la cocina casi sin mirarla, lo cual le hizo sentir fatal, aunque Sasuke realmente se sentía avergonzado por cambiar el ambiente de forma tan brusca y no quería molestarla.

* * *

Ino miraba por la ventana del salón pensativa, se iba a casar y apenas iba a cumplir los 18, el miedo la atenazó el corazón, llevaba saliendo con Sai desde los 13 años, sabía que la quería con locura y ella también a él, pero dar el paso de casarse le agobiaba, ya que habían tomado la decisión para poder irse a vivir juntos, aunque casarse no sólo significaba eso, sino mucho mas y era eso lo que le generaba terror, ya que tendría más responsabilidades de las cuales no se sentía preparada.

-Ino.-Le llamó su madre.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-Le contestó la rubia con voz acongojada.

-¿Te pasa algo, cielo?-Le preguntó preocupada al por el tono de su voz.

-Estoy agobiada.-Le confesó mientras se echaba a llorar.

Su madre la abrazó para consolarla y solo sirvió para que llorara más fuerte y no fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos después cuando hablaron del tema.

-Quiero…estar con Sai, pero aún no quiero casarme, la razón por la que decidimos casarnos fue porque no queríamos que el resto de la aldea hablase mal de nosotros por irnos a vivir juntos sin habernos casado antes y que tuvieseis que escucharlo.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste esto antes?

-No lo sé.

-¿Tú crees que a papa y a mí nos hubiese importado que os hubiéseis ido a vivir juntos?

-No lo sé.

-¡NO! Por Dios Ino, papa y yo te queremos ver feliz y si eso implica que te tienes que ir a vivir con Sai pues nos alegraremos de verte ir feliz con él, si eso era lo que te preocupaba puedes estar tranquila y de lo que dijesen los demás podemos hacer oídos sordos si es que fuese necesario, pero esto tienes que decírselo a Sai, ¿de acuerdo?-Le contestó su madre.

-Sí, tienes razón, mama, hablaré con él mañana sin falta.-Le contestó su hija mucho más calmada.

* * *

Los ataques del enemigo eran feroces y el enemigo no le daba tiempo a prepararse, lo peor de todo es que no estaba preparado para una lucha como aquella, les habían mandado a rastrear una guarida en la que se sospechaba que estaban los ninjas que buscaban al Kyubi, sólo a por él, ya que era el único que no tenía un acuerdo con los Internacionales y por ende estaba más desprotegido. En cambio el enemigo parecía estar preparado, puesto que les estaban esperando, en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la guarida salieron tras ellos.

El enfrentamiento no parecía acabar a su favor y todos se asustaron cuando uno de ellos cogió a uno de sus compañeros del cuello y en menos de un minuto explotó llenándolo todo de sangre. La impresión fue tal que Itachi como capitán de la misión lo tubo muy claro.

-¡Nos retiramos!

Ninguno le llevó la contraria y se marcharon con la misma velocidad con la que habían ido hasta allí.

* * *

Neji miraba las estrellas sentado en el jardín de su casa, estaba pensando en las negativas de casarse de Tenten, sabia porque le respondía eso pero tenía que aceptar que él la quería tal cual era y que estaba a la altura del resto de su familia y que, por tanto no tenia que impresionar a nadie, suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa, Neji?-Le preguntó su padre sentándose a su lado.

-Lo mismo de siempre supongo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-Cada vez que le hablo o le saco el tema de casarnos se niega en rotundo, me preocupa que cuando se lo pida de verdad diga que no.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Hiashi.

-Claro.

-Aún recuerdo el mes que te tiraste deprimido porque ella no te había dado una repuesta, y de eso hace ya dos años y medio.

-Está agobiada porque se siente un cero a la izquierda y piensa que en cuanto la encuentre a otra chica del clan la dejaré sin miramientos.

-Y eso te molesta.

-Pues si.-Le dio la razón su hijo.-Yo no soy así.

-Eso ya lo veo, tienes el corazón ocupado por ella, quizá deberías decírselo más claramente.

-Se lo he dicho siempre.

-Entonces lo sabrá.-Le dijo su madre que llevaba un rato asomada.-Por lo que he visto ella te quiere mucho, pero como has dicho se siente inferior y tiene que ver que eso no es así, por lo que no la agobies con el tema del matrimonio, si os queréis da forma sincera romperéis esas barreras.

-Gracias por el consejo mamá.

-De nada, cielo.

* * *

-Si eso es cierto tenemos un problema muy gordo Shu.-Le dijo Kazuma.

El portavoz de la aldea de la Arena se había reunido de urgencia con el capitán general tras una misión desastrosa en la zona de la que era portavoz, ambos se encontraban tensos en el despacho del capitán general.

-Se hacen llamar Absortion y en cuanto te agarran no hay manera de salir con vida de sus garras.

-¿Y dices que ha muerto todo el equipo?

-Sí, el Kazekage está muy preocupado.

-No es para menos.-Le contestó pensativo Kazuma.-Quiero un informe detallado de lo sucedido lo antes posible, mañana por la mañana a primera hora haré una reunión urgente con todos los portavoces, tenemos que pensar en hacer algo ya.

-De acuerdo.

-Podéis retiraros todos a descansar.

Shu se despidió de Kazuma con un asentimiento de la cabeza, ni si quiera escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y es que estaba pensando en maneras de frenar a los Absortion y sólo se le ocurría una, matarlos a distancia.

* * *

La noche dio lugar al día y con ello un nuevo ajetreado día dijo hola de forma demasiado rápida. Minato desayunaba cuando le solicitaron que acudiera rápidamente al despacho donde le esperaban un grupo de anbus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Pregunto el Cuarto en cuanto entro al despacho que compartía con la Quinta.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Tsunade.-Querían que estuviéramos los dos, ¿nos lo vais a decir ahora?

-Queríamos pediros disculpas personalmente con los dos juntos.-Dijo Itachi en nombre de su equipo.

-Hay algo más, ¿a que si?-Adivinó Tsunade.-Hablad con claridad.

-Roku ha muerto de una forma muy extraña.-Le dijo uno de los compañeros de equipo de Itachi.

-¿Cómo?

-El tipo le agarró del cuello y su cuerpo exploto.-Le relato Takato, otro miembro del equipo.-No hizo ni dijo ningún jutsu sólo le cogió del cuello y en menos de veinte segundos explotó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con solo tocar el cuerpo del enemigo este explota?-Les preguntó un anonadado Minato.

-Exacto.

Ambos Hokages se miraron con incredulidad, nunca se habían cruzado con ninjas así y por tanto no sabían que decir.

-Bien, iros a que os revisen al hospital y descansad, a partir de aquí nos encargamos nosotros.-Les informó Minato.-Investigaremos sobre ellos.

En un silencio sepulcral se fueron los anbus, Itachi pudo ver como los Hokages estaban tan sorprendidos como ellos, la situación no tenia buena pinta.

-Voy a ponerme en contacto con los Kages.-Dijo Minato cuando se encontraron los dos solos.-Necesitamos saber si les ha pasado lo mismo y mantenerles alertas por si no les ha pasado todavía, también acudiré a los Internacionales, debemos acelerar los trámites del acuerdo.

-Esto ya me preocupa demasiado.

-A mi también Tsunade, a mi también.

* * *

 **Nos vemos el 17 o 18 de Agosto ;)**

 **¡Espero vuestros reviews! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan. Tumblr. com (sin espacios) alli podreis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola hola! Lo que prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis un capitulo nuevo, no preveo mas parones de nuevo hasta el año que viene (según mi planificación) pero imprevistos pueden pasar siempre, lo bueno que he hecho (confieso) es escribir a mano los capítulos y tengo bastantes, me he dado cuenta de que no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, lo que si es seguro es que tendrá más de 20 XD**

 **También aclaro que las publicaciones volverán a ser semanales, publicaré los Lunes hasta nuevo aviso, la otra vez publique tan rápido para poneros los capítulos que no iba a poder publicar, que algún día publique algún capitulo mas a la semana no lo descarto pero de momento se queda en capitulo semanal (no me mateis) ^^**

 **No os molesto más, que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

 **Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 7.**

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, ambos estaban desayunando con total tranquilidad.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?-Le preguntó curiosa Sakura al ver que ni Suigetsu ni Karin se habían presentado todavía por allí.

-Ya estoy trabajando.-Le contestó en tono seco el moreno.

-¿Eh?

-Como no eres una aldea aliada me han encargado que te controle el tiempo que estés.

-Ow…

-Lo cual es un insulto, ya les dije que se podía confiar en ti como lo hicieron conmigo, pero el capitán Kazuma es más tradicional que Hayato-san.-Le explicó Sasuke.

-Interesante.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora podrías estar en tu casa.

-Bueno, dentro de poco esta situación no se volverá a dar, ¿no? Konoha será una aliada.

-Ya…

-¿Se lo vas a decir hoy a tu jefe?-Le preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

-Tienes mucha prisa.

-Lo que me dijiste de Naruto me preocupó.-Le confesó Sakura.

-Si, a mi también.-Le dio la razón Sasuke.-Creo que iré a la oficina a informar de ello después de desayunar.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Le preguntó ilusionada Sakura.

-Supongo, porque te tengo que estar "controlando".

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron en dirección a la oficina, Sakura miraba a los alrededores curiosa, habían tomado un camino un tanto diferente al del día anterior, en este camino las calles no estaban tan transitadas y la mayoría de ellos eran personas con uniforme. Pararon frente a un edificio que se metía en la montaña que coronaba la aldea, eso le recordó bastante a Konoha. No había ningún cartel que indicase que fuesen las oficinas de la Policía Internacional, ni si quiera había un escudo que indicase nada.

-Qué edificio más raro.-Dijo Sakura contrariada.

-Sí, no se parece en nada a las oficinas de Konoha.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-Hombre, montañas sí que hay.

-Sí pero edificio que entre de esta manera creo que no.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos.

Entraron en el edificio, subieron hasta la última planta donde al final del pasillo estaba el despacho del capitán general de la Policía Internacional.

-Hola.-Saludó Sasuke a la secretaria que se encontraba trabajando en su escritorio.-¿Está el capitán?

-No, ha tenido una reunión urgente, no sé cuánto va a durar.

-¿Le puedes decir que he venido?

-No va ha hacer falta.-Contesto Kazuma subiendo las escaleras.-Veo que vienes acompañado, Soy Kazuma Sasaki, el capitán de Sasuke.-Se presentó extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo a Sakura.

-Sakura Haruno.-Le contestó Sakura respondiendo a su saludo estrechándole la mano.

-Bueno, entrad.

Kazuma abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar primero, Sakura se iba a quedar fuera esperando pero Kazuma le dio un leve empujón para que entrase al despacho, el cual estaba presidido por un gran ventanal que daba vistas a la calle por la que habían ido, Kazuma se sentó en la silla y le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y así lo hicieron.

-Espero que hayas venido a darme una respuesta, aunque sinceramente has venido más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

-Acepto el puesto.-Le dijo corriendo.

Kazuma se le quedó mirando unos segundos, asimilando lo que le había dicho, Sasuke se preocupó un poco.

-¿Capitán?

-Repite.-Le solicitó Kazuma.

-Que acepto el puesto.

-¡Por fin una buena noticia!-Saltó Kazuma de la silla.-Llevo toda la noche con insomnio por culpa de los Absortion, Konoha me ha llamado antes de la reunión para hablarme de ello también y no sé porque pensé que me ibas a hablar de ellos tu también, pero no, me has dado la mejor noticia del día seguro, después de firmar el acuerdo el nombre de los Internacionales tendrá el significado que en sus orígenes tenia, ¿qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?

-Pues…

-Déjame adivinarlo.-Le cortó ilusionado su capitán.-Fue ella, ¿verdad?, estás enamorado y de esa manera podrías verla más a menudo, que escondidito te lo tenias.

Sasuke se puso rojo como un tomate porque le estaba avergonzando y a Sakura le pasaba lo mismo.

-Capitán…

-En dos meses seremos Internacionales de verdad, quien me iba a decir que iba a ser yo el que volviese a tener portavoces en todos los rincones.-Decía Kazuma soñando despierto.

-¡Capitán!-Le gritó Sasuke un poco agobiado.-No me deja hablar, si he tomado la decisión es porque me dio a entender que el Jinchuriki tenía problemas.

-¿Ehhhhh?-Saltó Kazuma contrariado por la revelación.-¿Estás enamorado del Jinchuriki ?

-¡No!-Se apresuró en contestar Sasuke.-Joder que complicado es hablar con usted a veces.

-Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sasuke cuando eran pequeños.-Le explicó Sakura que trataba de no reírse de la situación.

-Pues te lo podías haber callado, Sasuke.-Le dijo su capitán desilusionado.-Hubieses quedado mejor con lo que había dicho.

-Tsk.

-Bien, pues informaré a Konoha de tu decisión, tardaremos un mes en hablar del tema del contrato y firmaremos el acuerdo….-Kazuma pensaba en voz alta, hasta que se dio cuenta de ello y cortó rápidamente.-Os podéis marchar, ya te daré una guía de cómo trabajar como portavoz.

Sasuke iba a preguntar algo pero Kazuma se acercó a ellos instándoles a que se levantaran y salieran por la puerta, se ve que la noticia le tenía hiperactivo.

-Mabuchi se va a alegrar un montón cuando se entere de que tiene que hacer un uniforme para el portavoz de Konoha.-Les dijo ya desde la puerta.

-Esta grillao.-Dijo Sasuke con sorpresa por la actitud de su capitán que les había cerrado la puerta en la cara.-¿Tú ves normal esto, Natsuki?-Le preguntó a la secretaria que había fuera.

-Jajajaja, es que lleva mucho sin recibir noticias buenas.

-Ya veo.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Hasta luego.

-Adiós, señor portavoz.-Le dijo con cierta sorna divertida la secretaria.

Sasuke la miró con mala cara, Sakura sonrió ante la situación, estaba segura que Sasuke no había aceptado el puesto por el título, sino por su amistad con Naruto.

* * *

Ino caminaba por la calle, con la determinación de decirle a Sai lo que había hablado con su madre. No le había encontrado en su casa, por lo que fue a buscarle al lago donde solía ir en su tiempo libre a dibujar y allí le encontró, pero no estaba solo, sino en compañía de una chica a la cual le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza. La respiración se empezó a hacerle difícil y la cosa empeoró cuando la chica le abrazo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se tapó la boca para evitar que escuchasen sus sollozos, nunca pensó que Sai le pondría los cuernos y mucho menos cuando estaban preparando la boda, quería saber el porqué pero su cuerpo no se movía hacia adelante, pero si hacia atrás.

No quiso mirar más, se fue de allí a la carrera, volvió por donde había ido sin ninguna dirección , no sabía a dónde ir, sus pies iban solos hasta la casa de Sakura, llamó y espero, no fue hasta que le abrió la señora Haruno que se acordó de que Sakura no estaba en la aldea.

-¡Hola Ino!.-Le saludó con alegría.-¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó alarmada al verle la cara.

-Quería hablar con Sakura, pero no me acordaba de que no estaba en la aldea.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe señora Haruno son los nervios…por la boda y….esas cosas.-Le contestó la rubia tratando de sonreír

para tranquilizarla.

-Como te entiendo, los nervios son traicioneros, ¿quieres pasar y te tomas un té para calmarte?

-No, gracias, perdón por la intromisión, adiós.

Ino se fue corriendo de allí, dejando a la señora Haruno con la palabra en la boca, ahora si se fue sin rumbo a ninguna parte, hasta que no pudo más y acabo escondida entre los arboles donde lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

* * *

Minato cogió el pergamino que le extendía uno de los encargados del sistema de correo, no se puso a leerlo hasta que estuvo solo y en el fondo se alegró cuando terminó de leerlo, ya que eran buenas noticias. Salió del despacho para darle la notica a Tsunade cuando vio a Kushina andando hacia él.

-Minato…-Empezó a decirle la pelirroja pero no pudo terminar ya que su marido la cogió en volandas, le dio un par de vueltas y la bajo para plantarle un beso en los labio, Kushina aún sorprendida le devolvió el beso.-¿Qué pasa?

-Buenas noticias.

-¿De qué se trata?

Por toda respuesta Minato la cogió de la mano y la arrastró al despacho privado de Tsunade.

-Buenas noticias Tsunade.-Le dijo Minato tras entrar.

-Pues cuéntame y alégrame el día.

-Ha aceptado.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a firmar un acuerdo con los Internacionales, han aceptado.

-¡SI!-Exclamó la Quinta contenta.

Kushina abrazó con fuerza a su marido mientras Tsunade agitaba los brazos a modo de victoria.

-En la carta decía que el capitán general se personará aquí para hablar sobre el acuerdo y entre los tramites y demás en dos meses tendremos portavoz.-Informó Minato repasando la carta.

-Tenemos que decírselo a Fugaku.-Dijo Tsunade.-Se va a alegrar un montón.

-Pues sí, va a poder ver a su hijo.-Dijo Kushina ilusionada por la nueva situación.

-Aunque aun tendremos el problema del sacerdote del clan Uchiha.-Dijo Tsunade pensativa.

-Mierda, pero de todas formas contaremos con una gran ayuda, no me agües la buena noticia del día, Tsunade.-Le dijo Minato.

* * *

-¡Más sake!-Solicitó Suigetsu.-Hoy invita el ascendido.

-Porque no te callas un ratito.-Le regaño Sasuke avergonzado.

-No quiero, me alegro por ti tío.

Sakura vio con una sonrisa como Sasuke trataba de pasar desapercibido sin mucho éxito, ya que Suigetsu y Karin andaban montando escándalo en el restaurante, Jugo intentaba calmarlos sin mucho éxito.

-No todos los días se asciende.-Le dijo Karin algo achispada por el alcohol.

-Tu vida va a dar un giro de 180º

Sasuke por toda respuesta se tapó la cara con las manos, ni si quiera les había dicho que lo fuese a celebrar, solo les había informado de la decisión que había tomado y Suigetsu y Karin quisieron celebrarlo, les arrastraron tanto a él como a Sakura al restaurante; Sacó el dinero que consideró suficiente para la comida, cogió la mano de Sakura, la cual se sorprendió y se levantó con ella, Sakura fue muy consciente de que él quería desaparecer de allí, por lo que no puso ninguna objeción.

-¡EY!-Les llamó Karin.-¿A dónde vais?

-Disfrutad de la cena.-Le dijo Sakura a modo de disculpa

Salieron a la calle y caminaron en silencio un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

-De nada, me alegro por tu ascenso.

-No es un ascenso, es un problema.-Le contestó con una media sonrisa.-A partir de ahora tendré más trabajo y veré…a gente que no quiero ver.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella, le cogió de la barbilla para que Sakura alzase la cara y poder besarla mejor; Sakura se sorprendió y le devolvió el beso con energía hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la columna que ascendía a gran velocidad hasta su cerebro, momento en el que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Mikoto servía la cena curiosa, ya que Fugaku se mostraba más contento de lo normal, nada más llegar a casa le plantó un buen beso en los labios, como los que se daban cuando estaban saliendo, Itachi le ayudó.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento hoy, papa?-Le preguntó Itachi cuando estuvieron los tres comiendo.

-Minato ha venido hoy a la oficina.-Le contestó.

-¿Algo va mal?-le preguntó preocupada Mikoto.

-Todo lo contrario.-Aclaró Fugaku.-Firmaremos un acuerdo con los Internacionales.

-¡SI!-Saltó Mikoto eufórica.

-¡Eso es genial!-Dijo Itachi contento también.

-Al fin veremos a Sasuke.-Dijo Mikoto ilusionada.

-Sí, pero el problema ahora será el sacerdote.-Les contradijo Fugaku con cierta preocupación.-Aún no lo sabe y cuando se entere no me quiero ni imaginar que hará, por favor no respondáis a las provocaciones que os hagan, si la cosa se pone fea solicitaré ayuda a los Hokages.

-Seguiremos tus consejos, cielo.-Le dijo Mikoto cogiéndole de la mano.

-¿Debería avisar a Ayumi?-Preguntó Itachi.-Aún no la he visto.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche entonces?

-Al principio sí, pero mejor la busco mañana, hoy aún ando molido.

Itachi recogió el plato que había usado y lo lavó, tras ello se despidió de sus padres para irse a descansar en su cuarto.

-La misión no salió bien, por lo que veo.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Peor que eso.-Le dijo Fugaku pensativo.-El enemigo era un monstruo, usaba unas técnicas que…

-¿Qué?

-Son propias de una historia de terror, no dejo nada del cadáver del anbu que mató, le hizo explotar con solo agarrarlo del cuello, nunca nos hemos encontrado con algo similar.

Fugaku agarró con fuerza la mano de su mujer, tenía miedo, miedo a que esos ninjas entrase en la aldea.

* * *

Ino escuchaba desde su cuarto como su madre le pedía a Sai que se marchara, pero él se negaba a irse, tanta fue la insistencia que consiguió entrar dentro, escuchó sus pies al subir por las escaleras, asustada hizo fuerza para que no entrase en su cuarto.

-Ino, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quiere decir tu madre con que la boda se cancela?-le preguntó Sai desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues que se cancela…-Le contestó.-Dejáme…en paz….no…no quiero….volver…a verte.-Le dijo con dificultad.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Vete no quiero verte!-Le gritó desesperada.

El forcejeó cesó, Ino escuchó cómo se iba y se cerraba la puerta de la calle de un portazo, el silencio reinó en toda la casa, no fue consciente de que se dejo caer al suelo, su madre así la encontró, acurrucada al lado de la puerta, la abrazó con fuerza para consolarla.

* * *

-Ayumi, tienes visita.-Le dijo su madre en cierto tono de desdén mientras se asomaba al cuarto de su hija.

Salió al recibidor con cansancio cuando vió a Itachi esperándola con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, le abrazó con bastante ímpetu.

-Yo también te echaba de menos Ayumi.-Le dijo Itachi sonriendo.

No pudo evitar echarse a llorar al recordar la discusión que tubo con Megumi, para atajarlo se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ponerse los zapatos y salir arrastrando a Itachi tras ella, quería hablar a solas con él sin tener a su familia pululando por todos lados.

-Ayumi, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó preocupado su novio.

No le contestó hasta que llegaron al lago donde siempre se quedaban a charlar.

-Quería estar a solas contigo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa forzada mientras se sentaba sobre el césped frente al lago.-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti.-Le contestó Itachi sentándose a su lado.

Se besaron, al principio despacio pero poco a poco fue mas y mas demandante, hasta que se olvidaron de lo que les rodeaba, estaban a punto de cruzar el limite cuando Itachi rompió la pompa.

-¿Qué tal la misión?-Le preguntó un poco azorada su novia.

-Fatal, creo que ha aparecido un grupo de ninjas terrorífico.

-¿Terrorífico?

-Sí, mejor no preguntes.

Ayumi le abrazó con fuerza para animarlo, estuvieron así un buen rato haciéndose caricias y dándose pequeños besos, pero Itachi percibió diferente a su novia.

-Ayumi, algo te preocupa, no me mientas, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Es una estupidez.-Le contestó la kunoichi incorporándose.-Sólo discutí con Megumi.

-¿Discutisteis? eso es raro en ti, ¿porqué discutisteis?

-Por ti.

-¿Eh?

-Dice que me vas a dejar tirada en cuanto llegue tu hermano y se haga con el poder de la aldea, se cree lo que dice el sacerdote.

-¿Qué dice el sacerdote? No ando muy puesto con las estupideces que dice ese hombre.

-Por lo que me han dicho dice que Sasuke es un demonio que en cuanto entre en la aldea destruirá al clan y se hará con todo el poder del país.

-El sacerdote está saltándose los límites de la decencia, lo cual me preocupa más.-Decía el joven ninja muy serio.- Ayumi tienes que hacerme un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No le cuentes a nadie esto que te voy a decir, porque aun no es oficial.

-Dímelo.-Le demando con urgencia la joven kunoichi.

-Sasuke ha aceptado el puesto de portavoz.

-¿En serio?-Le preguntó anonadada.

-Si.-Le contestó contento Itachi.

-Tu madre tiene que estar que irradia felicidad.

-Ya te digo, pero aparte de eso, lo que te quería decir es que mi padre nos dijo que podrían insultarnos por ello, ya sabes a que me refiero.

-A que os llamen traidores, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Quieres que pase de las provocaciones como hasta ahora, ¿no?-Le dijo Ayumi.

-Exactamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Se volvieron a besar con cariño.

* * *

 **¡Espero vuestros reviews! agradezco a la persona que todas las semanas como un reloj me escribe un review, muchas gracias :), a los demás no os echéis para atrás que yo no muerdo de verdad, acepto todo tipo de críticas, ya sean buenas o malas pero constructivas, nada de reviews destructivos.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 8.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que le pesaban, estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, bien arropada, miró a su alrededor agobiada al acordarse de lo que le pasó el día anterior, Sasuke estaba allí, sentado en el suelo dormido, bajo de la cama algo sorprendida, se sentí ligera, por lo que llegó con rapidez al salón.

-Vaya, ya has despertado.

Se asustó al escuchar aquella voz, la dueña era una mujer de cabellera azulada que la miraba con cariño a través de sus ojos verdes.

-No te asustes pequeña, soy Misaki la madre adoptiva de Sasuke.

-Yo soy Sakura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sakura?

-Bien, un poco liviana.

-Eso es por el cambio de medicación, es buena señal.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Llevas dos días inconsciente, debes de tener hambre.-Comentó Misaki mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Pues ahora que lo dice…

-Lo sabía, ¿algún plato que te guste?

-Con cualquier cosa me conformo, no quiero molestar.-Le respondió Sakura un poco azorada mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Como quieras, por cierto a partir de ahora yo seré la responsable de tu tratamiento.

-¿Y Karin?

-Ha sido ella la que me lo ha pedido, ya que lo que te pasó hace dos días fue por la medicación, el tratamiento no era el adecuado, con este nuevo te irás a casa en seguida.

-Ah.-Contestó apenada.

-Pensé que estarías más contenta con ello.-Le dijo Misaki mientras sacaba el arroz.-Mi hijo te ha debido de haber hecho sentir mal, es muy seco el pobre…

-¡NO!, ha sido muy amable conmigo.-Le contestó sonrojada mientras se acercaba al mostrador para ayudar.-¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Me ayudas si te sientas en la mesa, debes descansar y eres la invitada.

-Bien dicho mama.-Dijo Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta.

-Por fin despiertas dormilón.-Le contestó Misaki sin girarse.-Llegas a tiempo porque íbamos a cenar.

-Entonces me alegro de llegar a tiempo, ¿cómo te encuentras, Sakura?-Le pregunto Sasuke

-Bien, un poco liviana, pero bien.

-Es por la medicación, Sasuke, así que no me preguntes más, sólo siéntate.-Dijo Misaki intuyendo lo que su hijo iba a preguntarle.

-Pero es mi casa y debería ser yo quien se encargue de la cena.

Solo una mirada de su madre adoptiva le bastó para que acabase sentado al lado de Sakura.

-Los chicos han venido a verte todos los días.-Le informó Sasuke.-Tu madre ha llamado y le he dicho que estabas algo indispuesta, se ha preocupado pero he conseguido calmarla.

-Gracias por todo.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué…no me avisaste de…-comenzó a decir Sasuke.

-No tenia malestar hasta que…

No pudo continuar ya que el dolor lo sintió cuando Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los de ella, aunque no estaba del todo segura que aquello hubiese sido real, pero aun así se puso roja como un tomate y bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero por curiosidad la alzó para ver a Sasuke, el cual no cambio el semblante en ningún momento, Misaki como estaba dándoles la espalda preguntó.

-¿Cuándo sentiste el dolor, Sakura?

-Unos segundos antes de desmayarme.

-Yo tengo la culpa.-Se echó la culpa Sasuke.-Estuvimos casi todo el día fuera.

-Puede que haya sido por eso.-Le contestó mientras servía la cena.-Pero le hubiese pasado de todas formas, y ya está, esperó que te guste mi curry, Sakura.

-Seguro que si.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Temari salió del despacho de los Hokage bastante satisfecha y con la esperanza de encontrarse con Shikamaru, hacia apenas una semana que le dijo que se iba a pasar por Konoha, a lo que él le contestó que entonces se verían, el problema fue que en los siguientes días no consiguió contactar con él en la oficina, ya que al parecer no quería que le llamase a casa.

Cuando ella se quedaba en la aldea siempre se quedaba a dormir en alguna posada, pero nunca fue presentada como su novia frente a sus suegros y no entendía la razón.

-¿Temari?

-¡OH! Hola Choji.-Le contestó la kunoichi mientras se giraba y le sonreía de forma forzada.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Cuestiones de trabajo.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

-¿Shikamaru sabe que estás aquí?

-Sí, se lo dije hace una semana, me dijo que nos veríamos , pero no le he visto.

-Voy a buscarle.-Le contestó Choji mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscarle.

-No hace falta.-Le atajo Temari.

-Que si mujer, ya que estás aquí y pasáis tan poco tiempo juntos debería al menos venir a verte.

Temari quiso rebatirle pero no le dio tiempo, Choji ya había entrado en las oficinas, tenía que decirle que quería conocer a sus suegros, que se dejasen de un noviazgo en secreto; Alzó la mirada a las ventanas del edificio cuando le vio, estaba de espaldas, pero estaba segura de que era él, esa coleta era muy caracteristica.

-Lo siento Temari.-Dijo Choji cuando la alcanzó unos minutos después.-Shikamaru no está, al parecer ha salido a una misión.

Supo esconder la sorpresa, volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y le volvió a ver, ¿porqué mentía?

-Bueno, pues entonces lo veré en otra ocasión, adiós Choji.

-Hasta luego, Temari.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó de allí tratando de mantener banamente la calma, no quería verla, esa era la conclusión a la que su cerebro llegaba, no encontraba otra explicación.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó por enésima vez Karin.

Suigetsu y Karin habían ido a ver a Sakura en cuanto se enteraron de que estaba despierta, Sasuke sacó té y lo sirvió en silencio, llevaba muy callado desde que Sakura había despertado y está quería saber porqué.

-Ya estoy bien, Karin.-Le contesto Sakura tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?-Le pregunto Suigetsu al ver las miradas que le lanzaba nerviosa Sakura

Sasuke no contestó, estaba como ido mirando a la nada.

-Sasuke.-Le volvió a llamar su amigo pasándole la mano por la cara.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy serio.

-Sólo me duele la cabeza.-Le contestó con gesto dolorido.

-¿Es por el ojo?-Le preguntó Karin sacando su vena sanitaria.

-Creo que si.-Le contestó con cansancio.

-Déjame verlo.

Karin se levantó y se sentó al lado de su amigo, le agarró con la mano izquierda de la cabeza con firmeza para que no se le opusiese mientras que con la otra le alzaba el parche.

-Suigetsu, llama a Misaki, no me gusta nada la pinta que tiene ese ojo, lo tienes muy rojo.

Le volvió a colocar el parche con preocupación.

-¿Alguna vez le ha pasado eso?-Preguntó Sakura con preocupación al ver el gesto de Sasuke.

-Si.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Cuando acababa de llegar a Central.

-Hola Misaki.-Saludo Suigetsu por teléfono.-Soy Suigetsu…bien, bien…Sasuke no se encuentra bien, Karin le ha visto el ojo y creo que no sabe qué hacer…si…de acuerdo…hasta ahora.

Suigetsu colgó y el silencio se impuso en el salón, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse .

-Dice que ahora viene.-Informo.

Misaki llegó a los 10 minutos con un maletín, le pidió a Karin que fuese a por una compresa y unas vendas.

-¿No es mejor revisarle en su cuarto?-Preguntó Sakura levantándose.-Estaréis mas cómodos.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Le dio la razón Misaki.-Vamos.

-Sakura duerme allí ahora.-Le contestó negándose a levantarse.

-Eso da igual ahora.-Le atajó Sakura.-Es tu cuarto y es tu cama.

-Ya la has oído, Suigetsu ayúdame a llevarle a su cuarto

Entre los dos se llevaron a Sasuke hasta su cuarto donde le tumbaron, Sakura fue detrás de ellos preocupada; Misaki le quitó el parche para verle el ojo mientras Karin entraba con lo que le habían pedido.

-Nunca te lo había visto así.-Dijo su madre adoptiva con preocupación y sorpresa.

Sakura le vio por primera vez el ojo y le impresionó bastante, tenía todo el ojo rojo como si el globo ocular fuese de ese color, la pupila estaba contraída al máximo y sobre ella había una especie de telilla que hacía que esta fuese gris y no negra.

-Por favor, dejadnos a solas.-Les pidió Misaki.-Sakura, que no se te olvide la medicación.

Los tres salieron de la habitación aunque Sakura quiso quedarse allí para ayudar.

-No te preocupes.-Le intentó tranquilizar Karin.-Misaki es la persona que le ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

Sonó el teléfono y Sakura inconscientemente contestó muy nerviosa.

-¿Dígame?

-Cielo gracias a Dios, ¿cómo estás?.-Le contestó su madre muy nerviosa.

-Hola mama.-Le contestó alicaída.-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Tu tono de voz no me gusta.

-Sasuke se ha puesto malo.

-Pero, ¿está bien?

-Sí, creo que sí, la culpa es mía, estuvo cuidando de mi…

-Eso no es cierto, no es culpa tuya.-Saltó Karin .-Le pudo haber pasado en cualquier otro momento.

-¿Quién…

-Es Karin, una amiga.

Suigetsu arrastró a su novia a la cocina para que Sakura pudiese hablar con tranquilidad, pero al parecer el silencio se impuso, Sakura escuchó un quejido de dolor en la habitación.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?-Insistió la señora Haruno.

-S-si, de hecho me han cambiado la medicación y podré volver a casa antes de lo previsto.-Le dijo tratando de cambiar de rumbo.

-Por tu tono intuyo que no quieres irte de allí.-Volvió su madre al mismo tema de inicio.

-…

-Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

-¡No!-Se apresuró a desmentirlo Sakura.

-Mientes, cuando respondes tan rápido es porque me estás mintiendo.

-Mama..

-Me alegra oírte, la última vez que llamé Sasuke me dijo que estabas pachucha y que no ibas a poder ponerte al teléfono, casi me da un infarto pero confié en su palabra.

-Debí llamarte en cuanto me desperté, lo siento.

-Ya no pasa nada cielo.

-¿Qué tal por allí?

-Muy bien, ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, hace unos días Ino vino a casa, venía fatal tenía los ojos totalmente rojos de llorar, la pobre quería desahogarse contigo, me dio mucho coraje no haberla podido ayudar.

-Dame el número de su casa y la llamo.-Solicitó la kunoichi preocupada por su amiga.

Sacó papel y boli del cajón mientras su madre buscaba el número de teléfono de Ino, una vez hecha la transacción hablaron un poco mas y colgaron. Se tomó la medicación mientras Karin y Suigetsu entraban de nuevo en el salón, la primera la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero no les dio tiempo a hablar ya que Misaki entró en el salón en aquel momento.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Sakura muy preocupada.

-Bien, le he vuelto a dar el tratamiento que le di hace diez años pero más fuerte, ahora está dormido así que seguramente se despierte mañana.

-¿Por qué le ha pasado eso?-preguntó Karin en tono de estudiante que quería aprender.-Se suponía que no le iba a volver a pasar.

-Karin, lo que le pasa a él no le pasa a nadie más, la medicina no es exacta.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-Pregunto Sakura curiosa por saber.

-Lo que le hicieron cuando tenía 7 años fue extraerle de forma brusca una cantidad considerable de chackra usando un jutsu que desconozco.-Le explicaba Misaki.-Y por ello le afecta a su sistema, de ahí que tenga el ojo izquierdo inservible.

-Es decir que tiene falta de chackra y que por eso perdió el ojo izquierdo.

-Exacto, cuando llegó a mis mano el chackra estaba excesivamente alterado, quizá si en cuanto tubo el accidente hubiese llegado a mis manos a lo mejor habría recuperado el ojo, pero no fue así y se quedó un año completo en cama hasta que di con el remedio para que se calmara el dolor que sufría.

-Si recuperase ese chackra, ¿recuperaría el ojo?-preguntó Sakura.

-El ojo no, pero quizá si recuperase ese chackra a lo mejor tendría más fuerza, aunque ahora esté al 100% de chackra nunca llegará al nivel que hubiese alcanzado si no le hubiesen quitado el chackra, por eso pensamos que si recupera esa parte que le quitaron posiblemente llegará al nivel que iba a llegar antes de que se lo usurpasen, sin tener en cuenta de que no sufriría perdidas rápidas de chackra como le pasa ahora

-Entonces es importante encontrar el chackra que le quitaron.

-Pues sí, pero nosotros no podernos hacer nada, solo puede ser él el que decida ir a por la persona que le hizo eso, él sabe quién es.

-Tienes razón.-le contestó Sakura al recordar lo que le dijo Sasuke sobre el tema.

Al final se fueron y la dejaron sola en casa, aquel día tendría que dormir en el futón, así que lo preparo intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero se acordó de algo y es que el pijama lo tenía guardado en el cuarto de Sasuke, se maldijo por lo bajo y entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba dormido o eso pensaba ella ya que antes de salir le habló.

-Espero que no te vayas al futón a dormir, hay espacio suficiente en la cama para los dos.

-Se supone que tenias que estar dormido.

-Misaki se cree que las pastillas funcionan y lo hacían pero ahora ya no.

-Deberías decírselo.

-No quiero que experimenten conmigo otra vez.-Le contestó con voz cansada.

-Duermete.-Insitió Sakura.

-No lo haré hasta que te tumbes en la cama.

-Eres mas cabezón….

* * *

Meiko miraba el nocturno horizonte mientras escuchaba el relato personal de Shu con los Absortion, se habían reunido todos los portavoces y ayudantes para hablar con mayor confianza que con el jefe general presente.

-Entonces tendremos que atacarles a distancia.-Simplifico Kouki, el portavoz de la aldea de la roca.

-No es tan sencillo, Kouki, se mueven tan rápido como el relámpago amarillo de Konoha.

-Se ha abierto una investigación, ¿no?-Preguntó Chie, la portavoz de la aldea de la Nube.

-¿Y de qué va a servir? No hay nada en que investigar, ni si quiera dejaron el cuerpo del muerto.-Le contesto la ayudante de Shu, el portavoz de la aldea de la Arena.

-Entonces ya sabemos cómo debemos actuar, ¿no?-Opino Meiko volviendo su atención hacia sus compañeros, era la portavoz de la aldea de la Niebla.-Debemos emplear técnicas que no muestren nuestra localización en el campo de batalla.

Todos le dieron la razón, si eran más rápidos que ellos desde luego tendrían alguna oportunidad de salir victoriosos, pero era algo complicado cuando estaban acostumbrados a luchas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Y los jutsus oculares?-Preguntó Kou, el ayudante de Meiko.-Si llevásemos a alguien con jutsus oculares podríamos averiguar en qué consiste su sistema.

-¿Y en quién estás pensando?-Le pregunto Kouki.

-En Uchiha Sasuke, se que el Sharingan no es como lo que digo pero si pudiese introducirles en un genjutsu sería perfecto.

-Para lo que dices que quieres los jutsus oculares es mejor el Byakugan.-Le contradijo Chizuru, la ayudante de Kouki.-Ademas por si no te has dado cuenta esta tuerto.

-Sí, pero tiene un ojo intacto.

-Va ha ser portavoz de Konoha.-Dijo Chie.-Seguro que nos…

-¡¿QUÉ VA HA SER QUÉ?!-Saltó Kouki alterado al conocer la noticia.-Es un mocoso no va ha hacer bien nada de lo que se le pida, no está preparado.

-Esa es tu opinión.-Le dijo Shu.-La mayoría le menosprecia porque le ven débil debido al ojo y creen que tiene puesto en la oficina porque es el hijo adoptivo de Hayato-san, pero si te paras a analizarle se ve que desde que tenía doce años lo único que ha hecho ha sido formarse para llegar hasta donde ha llegado, el chaval se ha esforzado lo suyo.

-Lo dices por la amistad que le tienes ha Hayato.-Le dijo Kouki de mal humor.

-No, porque su hijo Ryo es peor que él y nunca me escucharas decir que Ryo se merece ser portavoz.

-La cuestión aquí.-Cortó Meiko el pequeño enfrentamiento.-Es que seremos Internacionales con todas las letras y opino lo mismo que Shu, creo que Sasuke antes esta situación puede ayudarnos bastante.

-¿Y se sabe si ha desarrollado el Sharingan? Porque que yo sepa no todos los Uchiha lo desarrollan, es mas creo que es una habilidad que se está perdiendo en el clan según escuché.-Dijo Kouki en sus trece por demostrar que Sasuke no debía ser portavoz.

-Yo sé que lo tiene.-Confirmo rápidamente Shinta, el ayudante de Chie.-Lo vi en una misión en la que coincidimos.

-No veo a un niño ocupando ese puesto.-Susurró Kouki.

-Tú lo que tienes son prejuicios, Kouki.-Le dijo en tono acerado Shu.-Sasuke ya no es un niño y si lo que te preocupa es la edad, tranquilo que la toma será después de que cumpla los 18.

-Me costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, Shu.-Le dijo molesto Kouki por la acusación.

-Me voy a mi casa.-Dijo Meiko levantándose.-Vuestra discusión no va a ir a ningún lado, hasta mañana.

Finalmente todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, con una cosa clara, tenían que averiguar cómo mataban los Absortion y ser más rápidos que la luz para hacerlo.

* * *

El sol incidía en su cara, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo levantarse, fue el golpe de la puerta, se incorporó desorientada, estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke, el cual seguía durmiendo, la venda del ojo izquierdo estaba manchada de sangre, quiso cambiársela, pero el golpe en la puerta le volvió a recordar que alguien , posiblemente preocupado por Sasuke, estaba esperando. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación para abrir.

-H-hola.-Saludó cohibida al ver a la otra persona.

-Hola.-Le saludó el hombre que era más alto que ella.

El hombre la miró con curiosidad , al igual que ella, tenía el pelo gris al igual que la barba, llevaba ropa de calle, así que dedujo que no era un Internacional.

-Eres Sakura, ¿verdad?

-S-si, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Soy Hayato Kotara, el marido de Misaki y padre adoptivo de Sasuke, venía con Misaki a ver como estaba Sasuke cuando se le olvidó una cosa y yo me adelanté.

-Su nombre me suena de algo.-Le contestó Sakura pensativa.

-¿Ah sí?-Le preguntó ilusionado.

-Sí, mencionó su nombre en alguna conversación.

-Espero que fuese para algo bueno.

-No le he oído hablar mal de los Internacionales, ni de nadie en particular.

-¡Oh! Eso me alegra escucharlo.-Le contestaba mientras le extendía un paquete.-Ten.

Sakura le cogió el paquete mientras se apartaba para dejarle pasar.

-Son unos bollos caseros que hace Misaki, a Sasuke le gustaban mucho cuando vivía con nosotros, ¿qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

-Bien, Sasuke ha dormido del tirón…creo.-Dijo preocupada.

-Seguro que si, quise ir con Misaki ayer, pero Kazuma me enredó por cuestiones de capitanes.

-Kazuma es el capitán de Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-Sí, el mismo, fui capitán general de la Policía Internacional y me llamó por que antes yo fui su jefe y quería mi consejo, lo deje hace unos años por un problema.

-N-no lo sabia, Sasuke…

-Es muy reservado, no le gusta hablar ni si quiera de sí mismo.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

Sakura fue a la cocina con la finalidad de ofrecerle algo a Hayato, el cual se quedó en el salón.

-¿Quieres que te quite el futón?

-No hace falta.-Le contestó.-Acaba de llegar.

-Pamplinas, te ahorro el trabajo que sé que estas convaleciente, ¿cómo andas?

-¡Oh! Muy bien, desde el cambia de medicación me siento mucho mejor.

-Eso esta bien, Sasuke llamo a Misaki muy preocupado, esa noche no durmió nada, le dijo a tus padres que volverías a casa completamente sana, no le gusta romper su palabra.

-Estoy generando muchos problemas.-Dijo un poco alicaída mientras entraba en el salón.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, mire como está Sasuke.

-Eso es algo normal, no le ha pasado porque tu estés aquí, le podía pasar en cualquier momento y mejor que le pasase estando contigo que solo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, porque si hubiese estado solo a lo mejor Misaki no se enteraba y hoy seguiría en el suelo inconsciente y peor.

-¿Usted cree?

-Misaki lo cree y yo también.-Le dijo totalmente convencido.-Sasuke se recuperó gracias a mi mujer, hice bien en llevarle a mi casa, sabía que haría lo que fuese porque se pusiera bien, sino no me lo hubiese llevado le tendrían anestesiado todo el día hasta que el dolor le consumiera por dentro y muriera. Era un extranjero, ni si quiera era un aliado, no iban a curarle, es mas cuando le llevé hasta el hospital querían echarle sin cortar la hemorragia. Sasuke no quería volver a casa y por esa desesperación que mostraba insistí en que le atendieran, después al ver que no iban a hacer nada por él decidí que lo mejor era que se quedase en mi casa y le tratase Misaki, que pertenecía a otro área del hospital y no tenía acceso a él, los de arriba me dijeron que la responsabilidad era mía.

-No sabía nada de eso, debió de ser muy duro.

-Lo fue, no paramos de luchar para que recibiera la atención que se merecía, aunque supongo que fue peor para él, créeme, mis hijos le aceptaron a la primera, pero él se sentía fuera de lugar, de hecho aún lo siente así, no quiere invadir lo que él considera nuestra privacidad.-Decía Hayato tornándose molesto.-De lo que él no se da cuenta es de que forma parte de nuestra familia le guste o no. Cuando mi hija Kurumi murió Sasuke fue el único que mantuvo la cabeza fría y con ello mantuvo unida a la familia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si.-Le contestó con tristeza.-Nos encerramos en nuestros mundos y llorábamos solos, aunque a veces Sasuke se acercaba a consolarnos, creo que en aquella época aprendió a cocinar, nos llevaba comida y si no hubiese sido por él no hubiésemos comido nada en aquel momento.

-¿Él también lloró?-Quiso saber Sakura.

-No lo sé, quizá si quizá no, ¿quién sabe?, me entristece reconocer que no estuve a la altura de ninguno, tenía que ser yo el pilar, estoy seguro de que lo pasó fatal, estaba muy unido a Kurumi.

Llamaron a la puerta, Sakura corrió para abrir, era Misaki.

-Hola Sakura.-La saludó mientras entraba.-¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

-Bien, sin ningún altercado.

-¿Y tu? ¿cómo sigues?

-Bien también, sin ningún altercado.

-Si notas algo raro no dudes en decírmelo.-Le decía mientras entraba al salón.-Puede ser por la medicación.-

-De acuerdo, se lo diré.

-Este paquete es para Sasuke.-Decía Misaki mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa del comedor.-Me lo ha dado Kazuma que venía a verle y le dije que no lo hiciese porque estaba indispuesto.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó con curiosidad Hayato.

-Su nuevo uniforme.

-Ala, quiero verlo, nunca he visto como es el de Konoha.-Dijo Hayato lanzándose sobre el paquete.

-¿Está a tu nombre el paquete?-Le preguntó Misaki en tono mandón.

-Pues no, pero…

-Pero no se lo vas a abrir.

-Misaki, cielo, a veces eres muy cruel.

Sakura sonrió al ver la riña que tenían, Misaki entró en el cuarto de Sasuke mientras Hayato alzaba el paquete tratando de comprobar si se veía algo a contraluz sin mucho éxito.

-Gracias Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¿porqué?

-Por ayudarle a elegir bien.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Sí que lo hiciste, Kazuma lleva un año detrás de él insistiéndole en que ocupase el puesto de portavoz, muchos ahora mismo le odian porque aun no es mayor de edad y ya ocupa un "alto" cargo, ser portavoz acarrea muchas responsabilidades, yo fui portavoz cuando era joven y sé de lo que hablo aunque era más mayor que él cuando ascendí.-Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Yo creo que lo hará bien.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras tomaban el té, Hayato la estudiaba en silencio.

-Y dime Sakura, en Konoha trabajas de ninja, ¿no?

-Bueno no al 100%, antes si, ahora estoy especializada en la medicina, aunque me queda mucho camino.

-Podrías curar a Sasuke sin problema entonces.-Dijo pensativo Hayato.-Aunque nuestra medicina es muy diferente.

-Eso parece.-Contestó Sakura preocupada por no poder ayudar.

-No pongas esa cara mujer, no sabes el tratamiento que tiene es normal.

Sakura sonrió, Hayato era una persona muy afable, si al principió se sintió intimidada ahora sentía como en casa, continuaron charlando sobre temas menos tortuosos.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! ¿estáis mas tranquil s con lo que ha pasado? espero que sí :) al menos os he mostrado como es la familia adoptiva de Sasuke y un poquillo de su pasado en Central, espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón y me dejéis un bonito review, los agradezco un montón.**

 **Se que he introducido personajes nuevos y he de deciros que colgare en tumblr un esquema para que os aclaréis, porque a mi me costo y sin ese esquema me perdía un poco al principio, tambien comentar que tengo el diseño del escudo de la policia Internacional que colgaré también esta semana, espero que os guste porque me he peleado bastante porque quedase bonito XD, sin mas os dejo, pasad una bonita semana y nos vemos el próximo Lunes :D**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 9.**

Kazuma acababa a llegar a la oficina central cuando Kouki le abordó.

-¡Capitán!

-¡OH! Hola Kouki, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Es cierto lo de Sasuke?-Le preguntó.-¿será portavoz?

No le contestó, entró en la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban los demás portavoces con sus ayudantes.

-Por lo que veo ya lo sabéis.-Dijo un poco molesto el capitán general.

-¿Por qué él y no otro con mayor experiencia?-Volvió a insistir Kouki.

-Gracias por preocuparte por los demás Kouki.-Le dijo sarcásticamente Kazuma mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la sala de reuniones al ver que la "reunión" iba a tardar más de la cuenta.-Considero que a pesar de su corta edad esta mas que preparado para el puesto, además el acepto el puesto a regañadientes.

-Deberías elegir a otra persona, hay que gente mejor prepa…

-Te acaba de decir que está más que preparado.-Le cortó Meiko.

-Está ocupando el puesto porque es el hijo adoptivo de Hayato.

-Kouki.-Le llamó Kazuma.-¿Quieres el puesto tú?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas?-Le recriminó Shu.

-¿Por qué no está aquí para presentarle oficialmente ante los demás portavoces?-Preguntó Chizuru.

-Porque está ocupado con otro trabajo.-Dijo con cansancio Kazuma.

-Ser portavoz es más importante que cualquier trabajo que esté haciendo.

Todos los presentes abrieron mucho los ojos, Kouki estaba poniendo en duda la profesionalidad de su capitán, Kazuma se levantó muy molesto por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te despido Kouki.-Le amenazó.-Una de las reglas básicas de la Policía Internacional es tener muy claro que todos los trabajos son importantes, espero que lo que has dicho lo hayas hecho es un momento de calentón porque como me entere de que tratas a los demás como inferiores te enteraras de lo que es el poder del capitán general.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, el silencio incomodo se instaló de golpe en la sala.

-¿Se sabe quién va a ser su segundo y su equipo?-Preguntó Shu interesado.

-No, pero seguro que ya lo está pensando.

Kazuma se marchó de la sala de reuniones en completo silencio.

-No sabes lo que has hecho Kouki, pero si te crees más inteligente que el capitán tu mismo, gracias por no respetar a los demás.-Le dijo molesto Shu mientras le daba un leve empujón a Kouki que estaba en medio para poder salir de la sala.

* * *

-¡Itachi!-Le llamó Shikamaru al verle bajar las escaleras de las oficinas de los Hokages.

Frenó en seco y subió el tramo que había bajado, Shikamaru no estaba solo, iba en compañía de Choji, Neji y Naruto.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?

-He oído rumores sobre ninjas que te hacen explotar ¿es cierto?, lo digo porque escuche que fuisteis vosotros los anbus los que os enfrentasteis a ellos.

-Si, al parecer se llaman Absortion.-Le confirmó.-Pensé que esto se iba a mantener en secreto para no generar alarma social.

-Lo hemos escuchado, nadie nos ha dicho nada directamente.-Dijo Neji un poco molesto.

-La aldea de la Arena perdió a todo el equipo que se encontró con ellos, los Internacionales en aquella ocasión llegaron tarde, pero fue porque se les llamó tarde.

-Cierto, ¿se sabe algo de los Internacionales en Konoha?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, pero es confidencial.

-¿Y lo sabes tú?-Le cuestionó Naruto algo molesto por no saber las cosas.

-Si queréis saberlo debéis comprometeros a no soltar prenda.-Les contestó Itachi muy serio.

-Dínoslo.-Le dijo de vuelta Naruto.

-Hace unos días los Internacionales mandaron un mensaje a los Hokages.

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?-Le preguntó Naruto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Aceptaron la solicitud.

-Sera que Sasuke aceptó la solicitud.-Le corrigió Neji.

-Visto así si, ahora están en ese periodo de dialogos en el que se marcan los limites para poder realizar el acuerdo, lo típico.

-Entonces veremos a Sasuke por aquí, ¿no?-Preguntó ilusionado Naruto.

-Supongo que sí, los portavoces son quienes se desplazan a las aldeas en nombre del capitán general.

-Todos sabíamos que iba a aceptar el cargo.-Simplificó Shikamaru.-Si no aceptaba no habría acuerdo, el tema de la identidad del portavoz era clara, en eso los Hokages eran muy tozudos.

-Tienes razón, pero a mí me preocupan otras cosas, el sacerdote de mi clan, Tanaka Uchiha acusa a Sasuke de ser un demonio y que se va ha hacer con el poder de la aldea.-Comentó Itachi.-Cuando se entere …

-El señor Uchiha sabrá que hacer.-Dijo Neji tranquilo.

-No te creas, mi padre tiene hasta problemas dentro del cuerpo de policía, hay gente que cree al sacerdote.

* * *

-¿Qué os habéis dejado?-Exclamó Sakura incrédula a su amiga Ino.

-Sí, me equivoqué con él.-Le contestó alicaída.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?

-No me hagas repetírtelo.

-Es que no puede ser.

-Pues lo es.

-No te confundirías con otra perso…

-No, era él.-Dijo tajantemente Ino.

-Ino, me resulta muy extraño todo lo que me dices, la última vez que le vi…

-Hace bastante de eso.-Le contestó Ino con la voz rota.-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Antes de lo que esperaba, me cambiaron la medicación y estoy bastante bien.

-¿Y…y Sasuke?¿qué tal?

-Es atento.

-¿Sólo eso?-Le preguntó incrédula Ino.

-Estuvo muy pendiente de mi un día que me puse un poco peor y ahora anda malo él.

-¿Qué?

-Se ha puesto malo por mí.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es por lo que le pasó cuando tenía siete años.

-Pobre.

-Ahora esta liadísimo encima, le estoy dando mucha lata.

-No será por lo de ser portavoz.

-…

-He acertado, ¿a que si?

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie.-Le contestó Sakura alzando la mirada en busca de oídos indiscretos, Sasuke seguía en su cuarto.

-Eso es genial, sus padres se van a alegrar un montón.

-A él no le hace gracia el asunto.

-Vaya, ya me imagino que será incómodo para él.

-Cuando trato de indagar en lo que le pasó él se cierra en banda, le incomoda mucho.

-Debería pedir justicia si sabe quién fue.-Dijo Ino molesta por la situación.

-Por cómo está el clan ahora no creo que haya justicia.

-El sacerdote del clan le ha llamado demonio y mucha gente anda preocupada por si es verdad, pero es ridículo, ¿no?

-Ino me ofendes con tu duda, por supuesto que es ridículo.

Sasuke entró en el salón tenía mala cara, pero tenía más color que hacía unos días, cogió el paquete que le había llevado su madre adoptiva, se sentó en el sofá mientras lo miraba. Sakura le observaba mientras escuchaba a Ino, vio como abría el paquete y sacaba una capa verde con el escudo de Konoha fusionado con el de la Policía Internacional, se la quedó mirando pensando en las implicaciones que tenia llevar esa capa.

Llamaron a la puerta, se levantó dejando la capa sobre la mesa, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a todos los portavoces delante de él.

-H-hola.-Les saludo con vergüenza al darse cuenta de cómo iba vestido.-¿Queréis pasar?

-¿Tu qué crees niñato?-Le contestó de mala gana Kouki.

-Perdona a Kouki, es un maleducado por naturaleza.-Se disculpo Shu.

Sasuke se apartó para dejarles pasar contrariado, pasaron al salón donde Sakura estaba despidiéndose de Ino.

-Hola.-Saludó la kunoichi con calidez.

-Hola, soy Chie.-Se presentó acercándose a Sakura para estrecharle la mano.-Soy portavoz de la aldea de la Nube.

-Yo soy Meiko.-Continuó con las presentaciones.-Portavoz de la aldea de la Niebla.

-Yo Shu, portavoz de la aldea de la Arena.

-Pues yo…-comenzó a decir Sakura cohibida al ver a tanta gente importante.

-Ya sabemos quién eres.-Le cortó Kouki sentándose en el sofá.-Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de Konoha, toda la aldea te conoce, fue un escándalo tu entrada.-Le dijo mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

-Baja los pies de la mesa.-Le dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador.

-Bueno, yo os dejo solos.-Se disculpó Sakura.

-No hace falta mujer.-Le dijo en tono cálido Shu.-No vamos a hablar de cosas confidenciales.

-Deja que se vaya Shu, no quiero tenerla presente, no vaya a ser que soltemos algo confidencial sin darnos cuenta y se vaya de la lengua cuando llegue a Konoha.

Sakura finalmente se marchó sorprendida y dolida por la actitud de Kouki, su hostilidad no era muy normal.

-Te agradecería que no volvieras a hablarle así.-Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.-No estás en tu casa.

Sasuke le dio con los brazos a las piernas para que las bajara.

-Mira niñato a mi no me vengas con clases de moral.-Le contestó molesto por el golpe.

-Si quieres respeto trata a los demás con respeto.-Le contestó.

Ambos se miraron con odio contenido, Shu y el resto comprendió que con esa desastrosa presentación se daba el inicio de una guerra no declarada.

* * *

Obito se hacia el remolón en la cama, era su día libre y no quería hacer nada.

-¡Obito!-Le llamó Rin desde el piso de abajo con urgencia.

Se levantó con rapidez dado el tono que había usado su esposa, casi se cae rodando por las escaleras de la velocidad empleada. En el hall estaba Rin mirándole de forma nerviosa con la puerta abierta, donde en la calle desde la puerta estaba Tanaka mirándole con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó a su esposa ignorando completamente al sacerdote.

-El sacerdote quiere hablar contigo.

-Dígame.

-En privado.-Demandó el sacerdote mirando elocuentemente a Rin.

-Entre.-Le dijo Obito molesto por su actitud.

El sacerdote entró, una vez dentro cerró la puerta de la calle y espero a que le dijese lo que le iba a decir, pero no fue así, de echo miraba a Rin con el claro mensaje de que ella no debía estar presente en la reunión improvisada que iban a tener.

-Hable.

-Quiero hablar con el Uchiha de la casa y ese es usted.

-Rin también es Uchiha ahora.

-No de sangre.

-Mire si ha venido a insultar a mi familia en mi cara y en mi casa puede marcharse.-Le amenazó Obito.

-Bueno si así lo desea…

-¡Hable de una maldita vez!

-Le traigo esto.-Le dijo mientras le extendía un pergamino.

Obito lo desenrolló con recelo, ya que desde su boda el sacerdote no se le había vuelto a acercar, el pergamino contenía una extensa lista con nombre.

-¿Para qué quiero esto?

-Para que sepa qué nombres ponerle a sus hijos.

-¿Y los que no están en la lista? ¿qué pasa con ellos?

-No los puede poner.-Le contestó con altivez el sacerdote.

-Quiere un dictadura, ¿verdad?

-No, pero son las tradici…

-Esto no es una tradición, mi nombre no está, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-Le preguntaba incrédulo Obito.-¿No soy Uchiha por mi nombre?

-Su nombre fue prohibido hace seis meses.

-¿Porqué?

-Por mezclar clanes.

-Fuera.-Dijo Obito muy cabreado.

-Le recomiendo…

-He dicho que ¡FUERA!

Obito agarró al sacerdote del brazo con violencia para empujarle por la puerta.

-No vuelve a acercarse a mi familia o de lo contrario no respondo, avisado queda.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, Rin le miró con temor, ya que nunca le había visto así.

-Obito…-Le llamó su mujer.

Obito alzó la mano para que esperase, ya que quería calmarse primero antes de hablar con su mujer. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de encarar a Rin de nuevo.

-Perdona que me haya puesto así.

-No pasa nada, pero me preocupa que sepa que estoy embarazada.

-No creo que lo sepa.-La tranquilizó.-Simplemente llevamos tres meses casados y pensará que queremos formar una familia en breve, tú no te preocupes por eso.

Obito se acercó a Rin para darle un abrazo tranquilizador.

* * *

Comían en silencio y tranquilidad, Sakura miraba inquieta a Sasuke, al fin le habían dado el ansiado alta, volvía a casa al día siguiente, pero le preocupaba que Sasuke aun no se había pronunciado en nada y no sabía como tomárselo. Le miró a hurtadillas mientras bebía agua, Sasuke comía con la mirada perdida, parecía preocupado y a Sakura no le extrañaba nada, la visita hacia un mes de los portavoces le dejó una mirada de preocupación que no se le fue desde entonces.

-Cocinas bien.-Le felicitó Sakura para sacarle de la ensoñación en la que estaba.

-No es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es.-Insistió la kunoichi.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Exacto, lo digo yo y punto.-Le dijo en tono gracioso.

-Por cierto, ya que mañana te marchas, ¿quieres hacer algo especial esta noche? Como cenar o algo así.-Dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema.-Seguro que Karin quiere hacerte algo especial a modo de despedida.

-Oh, no lo había pensado.-Confeso un poco azorada, internamente no esperaba el alta tan rápido.

-…

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, Sakura quería hablar con él de forma seria pero no sabía como abordar los temas que más le interesaban para conocerle mejor.

-¿Cuándo vas ha tomar posesión de tu puesto de portavoz?-Le preguntó al fin.

-Hmm, creo que en Julio.

-Tan tarde.

-Sí, tengo que tener la mayoría de edad.

-Ammm.-Acertó a decir Sakura, siempre se le olvidaba que Sasuke era unos mesas menor que ella..

-Además Kazuma quiere arreglar algunas cosas, ya sabes papeleo y demás, yo solo soy el nexo entre ambas organizaciones.

-Pero tienes que firmar el acuerdo.

-Y hacer el juramento de protección a Konoha.

-¿Eh?

-Eso pone en el manual.

-No sabía que hubiese manual.

-Ni yo hasta que lo vi en el paquete, habla de protocolos y obligaciones que son muchas.-Le contestó Sasuke un poco agobiado.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

-Tienes más fe en mi que yo.-Le dijo Sasuke pensativo.-En fin, ¿has terminado?-Le pregunto mientras se levantaba con sus platos.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba también, recogía sus platos y le seguía a la cocina.

* * *

Tenten iba casi cabizbaja al lado de Neji, iban por la zona residencial de los Hyuga, no se sentía a gusto.

-Neji-nissan.-Le llamó Hinata desde detrás.

-Hola Hinata-sama.-Le saludó Neji.

-¿Cómo que estáis por aquí?-Le preguntó sorprendida su prima, ya que sabía que ha Tenten le imponía mucho respeto el clan.

-Dábamos una vuelta.-Le contestó con simplicidad Neji.-¿Dónde te has dejado a Naruto?

-Está de misión.-Le contestó con cierta tristeza.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, Neji se dio cuenta de que Tenten se veía mucho más relajada cuando hablaban con Hinata que frente a cualquier otro Hyuga, la llevo hasta el templo del clan para hacer algo distinto, a Tenten le encantó más de lo que él se esperaba y se alegro de la idea que tubo.

-No estés nerviosa Tenten.-Le dijo cuando llevaban un rato tirado sobre el césped.

-N-no estoy nerviosa.

-Si lo estás, mira como te estrujas las manos, ¿Por qué estás así? Solo estás conmigo.

-Así ¿cómo? Yo siempre soy así.

-Mentira, cuando andamos cercas de las casas de mi clan tu actitud cambia, miras mucho al suelo e incluso apenas hablas, ¿porqué?

-Neji…¿porqué yo?

-¿Cómo que porqué tu?

-Sí, yo no soy de ningún clan, hay muchas chicas que te miran con ojos soñadores y son mejores que yo, seguro que tus padres estaría más…

-No sigas.-Le cortó dolido.

-¿Eh?

-Ellos ya saben que salgo contigo y no me han dicho nada, así que no digas que lo ibas a decir, mis padres quieren conocerte desde hace tiempo.

-No les voy a gustar.-Le contestó Tenten mientras se levantaba incomoda.

-Deja de decir idioteces, lo único que te debería importar es el hecho de es a mí a quien le gustas.

Tenten le miró a los ojos y vio su mirada, estaba dolido, Neji acortó la distancia que Tenten había creado entre los dos cuando se levantó y la beso, la kunoichi le contesto al instante, debía reconocer que le quería con locura y eso no se lo podía negar, la primera persona en la que pensaba al despertarse era él, se veían todos los días, si alguna vez no se veían por lo que fuera Neji iba a verla a su casa y si ella se ponía mala él se encargaba de cuidarla y si era necesario se quedaba en su casa a pasar la noche, ella por su parte aun no había sido capaz de ir a la casa de su novio por miedo a ser rechazada y que eso llevase a que Neji dejase su clan por ella.

Rompió el beso azorada por los turbios pensamientos, no quería hacerle daño.

-E-estoy cansada.

Neji suspiró y se levantó para volver por donde habían ido, sin embargo cuando llegaron a la casa de Neji Tenten paró a lo que él la miró curioso.

-Puedo ir sola a casa.

-Quiero acompañarte.

-Mi casa está lejos de la tuya para cuando llegues a tu casa será de noche.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pero a mi si.-Le dijo tajante.-No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en los labios mientras le soltaba la mano para poder acariciarlo después mientras se alejaba de él.

-¡Te llamaré esta noche!-Le dijo Neji cuando se hubo alejado bastante.

Tenten le hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras seguía alejándose de él, Neji se la quedó mirando con preocupación hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-¿Qué haces ahí fuera?-Le preguntó su madre cuando le alcanzó.

-Esperara a que Tenten cambiase de opinión.

-¿La has traído a casa?-Le preguntó molesta la señora Hyuga.

-No, aun no se siente preparada.

-Que pena.-Le dijo mientras entraba en casa.-Quería conocerla.

-Ojala te escuche, porque sigue empecinada en que no os va a gustar.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿cómo no me va a gustar la chica que te hace feliz?

-Dice que como no tiene clan…

-Eso sí que es una tontería.-Le contesto su madre mientras entraba en la cocina.-Yo no soy tan clasista y tu padre tampoco.

-Pues ella piensa que si.-Le contestó su hijo mientras la seguía a la cocina.

-Y sabes porque, ¿no?

-Pues no.

-La culpa es tuya por la imagen que das de nosotros.-Le contestó mientras sacaba las compras de la bolsa.-De pequeño eras muy huraño y tratabas a los demás con cierta superioridad, tu padre y yo siempre que te veíamos actuar así te regañábamos, supongo que ella pensara que es inferior por eso.

-Nunca lo había pensado.

* * *

-Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado.-Decía Karin mientras comía.-Pero diré que me da pena que te marches.

-Seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

-Pensé que te iba a quedar más tiempo.

-Tú te hiciste a la idea de que estuviera tres meses por el tratamiento.-Le dijo Sasuke de forma seca.

-¿Es que tu quieres que se marche ya?-Le preguntó Suigetsu.

-Es lo mejor, su familia y sus amigos la esperan, así como su vida.

-Oh que profundo.-Soltó Suigetsu en tono irónico.

El silencio incomodo se hizo en el salón comedor donde estaba cenando, continuaron comiendo en silencio aunque Jugo no paraba de mirar de reojo a su amigo, Sasuke llevaba un mes meditabundo, desde que los portavoces se presentaron en su casa, pero aquel día era diferente se le veía triste y hundido.

-Bueno.-Dijo Suigetsu intentando animar el ambiente.-¿Salimos a tomar algo a modo de despedida?

-Vale.-Dijo Sakura.-Aunque no me quiero quedar hasta muy tarde, tengo que madrugar.

-Entonces recogemos la mesa y nos marchamos.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y recogía los platos.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ^^ espero que os haya gustado, comentaros que me preocupa la bajada bestial de reviews, me dió un bajón que no me esperaba no quiero insistir en el tema porque se que es muy pesado leer todas las semanas mis quejas, así que esta semana espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, se agradecen un montón os lo aseguro es como un motor para el fict.**

 **Comentaros también que la semana pasada subí un esquema aclaratorio de miembros principales de la Policía Internacional y el escudo general en el blog :) si no lo habéis visto os invito a pasar para que lo veais**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **EDITADO: debido a un aviso de una lectora he visto que había un pequeño problema hacia el final del capitulo, el problema ha sido arreglado,para los que ya habéis leído el capitulo el arreglo esta la ultima escena del capitulo) Disculpad el error y disfrutad de la lectura :)**

Capitulo 10

Naruto y Hinata daban una vuelta cogidos de la mano, llevaban unos días sin verse, Naruto había encadenado misiones una tras otra, lo que implicaba que llevaran sin verse unas tres semanas.

-Vaya dos tortolitos.

Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Kankuro.-Dijo Naruto al verle.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Estoy de mensajero.

-¿Pero eso no lo hacia Temari?-Preguntó Hinata contrariada.

-Está un poco estresada.

-Mucho lio por lo que veo.

-Sí, el portavoz de la Arena y Gaara están muy preocupados

-Absortion, ¿verdad?-Adivinó Naruto.

-Sí, los ataques no paran, a este paso nos vamos a ver obligados a cerrar nuestras fronteras una temporada.

-Madre mía.

-Nadie quiere irse de misión y es normal.

-A nosotros nadie nos ha dicho nada y me preocupa.-Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-No me extraña, es una muerte dolorosa a la que se enfrenta uno, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.-Decía Kankuro.-Un equipo de vuestro anbu sufrió un ataque si no me equivoco.

-Como no nos informan no lo sabemos en teoría, pero los rumores corren.

-¿Tu padre no…

-Mi padre no suele hablar nunca de trabajo en casa.

-Una postura normal.

-Deberían decirnos al menos la existencia de un grupo terrorista de ese calibre.-Se quejó Naruto.-Al menos a los ninjas que vamos de misiones.

-Lo sé.

-Y los Internacionales, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Pues están investigando sin parar, colaboran con nosotros a la vez, pero todo es un caos porque no tenemos forma de saber como son, como actúan, etc…

-Es preocupante.

-Sí, bueno no os molesto más, nos vemos.

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de Kankuro y continuaron con su cita

* * *

Obito llegó tarde a la cena, tan tarde llegó que sus compañeros le encontraron justo cuando estos salían del local.

-Llegas tarde.-Le regañó Kakashi al verle.-¿Y Rin?

-Lo sé y lo siento.-Le contestó Obito tratando de recuperar el aliento.-Pero Rin no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó Kurenai.

-Os lo íbamos a decir hoy los dos juntos, pero voy a tener que decirlo yo solo.

-¡Habla!-Le apremiaron todos.

-Rin y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

-Enhorabuena.-Le felicitó Asuma.-Y bienvenido al grupo.

-Gracias, gracias.

-No pareces nada feliz.-Le dijo Kakashi.-¿Qué mas pasa?

-El sacerdote vino a casa.

-¿Qué quería?

-Me dio una lista de nombres que podría ponerle a mi hijo.

-El sacerdote, ¿lo sabe?-Preguntó sorprendido Gai.

-No, pero como nos hemos casa hace poco pensará…

-¿Por qué una lista con nombres?-Le preguntó contrariado Asuma.

-Es una lista con los nombres permitidos en el clan.

-Está con esas.

-Si Kakashi, le eché, no quiero ni que se acerque a Rin.

-Entiendo, ¿porqué no nos tomamos algo para celebrar?

-No puedo Asuma, solo he venido a pediros disculpas por no haber venido, no quiero dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

Kakashi le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que supiera que le entendían.

-Pues vete y no la hagas esperar.-Le decía Kakashi.-Ya lo celebramos todos juntos.

-Gracias.

* * *

Sakura no paraba de reír, estaba achispada por beber algo más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, aun así era muy consciente de lo que hacía. Iban por la calle de camino a casa junto a un Sasuke muy serio.

-¿Porqué tan serio, Sasuke?-Le preguntó mientras le cogía del brazo.-Estás más feo si pones esa cara.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Claro que si, deberías estar contento, me vas a perder de vista y dejaré de invadir tu…

-No digas estupideces.

-Es verdad.

-No.

Sasuke paró en seco, Sakura le miraba con sorpresa mientras él la miraba con gran intensidad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué…

Le cogió la cara con energía para después besarla con una intensidad que sorprendió a Sakura, ella recuperada de la sorpresa le respondió con la misma intensidad.

-Te quiero.-Le confesó con voz entrecortada.-No te vayas.

Sakura se mantuvo callada a causa de la sorpresa, no se lo quería creer.

-….pero tienes que irte.-Continuó.

-¿Porqué?-Le preguntó la kunoichi.

-Toda tu vida está allí en Konoha.

-Como la tuya.

-La mía terminó hace 10 años.

Sasuke se separó bruscamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le sonreía.

-Venga, volvamos a casa.-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura le cogió la mano para volver a casa en un cómodo silencio. Al entrar en casa Sasuke rompió el contacto para abrir la puerta.

-Cámbiate tu primero, yo prepararé el futón.

-Ni hablar, yo también te quiero y puesto que ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro quiero dormir contigo una última vez.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Ayumi, el silencio era tenso o así lo percibía ella, ya que Itachi no estaba muy hablador aquella noche y era raro en él. La discusión con Megumi acudió a su mente de forma rápida, ¿sería cierto lo que le dijo?, ¿la dejaría por su hermano?, no podía ser aquello, pero estaba muy raro, de echo su décimo aniversario había sido muy frio. Alzó la mirada para acercarse y darle un beso pero él la esquivó:

-¿Qué…

-Tengo que hacer una cosa antes de besarte.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-Le preguntó un poco alterada.

Por toda respuesta Itachi incó una rodilla en el suelo mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar una cajita que le extendió a su novia. Ayumi le miró con sorpresa, le cogió la caja con manos temblorosas.

-Ábrela.-Le dijo.

Abrió la cajita, dentro había un anillo de plata liso, si ningún adorno, no era el típico anillo de compromiso de los Uchiha, ya que solian tener el escudo del clan grabado, le miró interrogante.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Le preguntó a toda velocidad.-Se que no es el clásico anillo del clan pero…

-Es perfecto.-Le cortó emocionada.-Claro que me quiero casar contigo.

Itachi se quedó anclado en el suelo sin terminar de creérselo, Ayumi al verle decidió cogerle del brazo para que se levantara con rapidez ya que quería besarle.

-Espera, primero tengo que ponerte el anillo.

Le puso el anillo con manos temblorosas, lo que le hizo sonreír a su novia y tras ponérselo le plantó un beso en los labios con suavidad.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, Sakura abrió levemente, los ojos, vio a Sasuke, estaba nervioso pero no se le veía intención a levantarse a abrir la puerta.

-¿No vas a abrir la puerta?-Le preguntó adormilada.

-Debería pero no tengo ganas.

-¡SASUKE ABRE DE UNA VEZ!-Gritó de forma inconfundible Suigetsu mientras aporreaba la puerta.-¡ES URGENTE!

Sasuke cogió el parche y se lo puso mientras se levantaba de la cama con cansancio, Sakura le observó mientras salía, sonrió con emoción pero en seguida se le congelo en la cara, pues se acababa de acordar de que de que ese mismo día se marchaba a casa. Se levantó y salió al salón donde se encontraban los dos discutiendo, Sasuke volvió a su cuarto mientras Suigetsu se quedaba mirando con sorpresa a Sakura.

-Disculpa, pero me lo tengo que llevar, pero tranquila que no te vas a quedar sola, Karin se quedará contigo hasta que te marches.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Han llamado a Sasuke para una misión.

-Viendo la urgencia, es peligrosa, ¿a que si?

-Todas las misiones son peligrosas…dile a Sasuke que le espero fuera, ¿vale?

-Eh…vale.

Suigetsu salió de la casa incomodo y Sakura se quedó de pie en medio del salón, Sasuke salió al poco tiempo, llevaba puesto el uniforme con el que le visitó al hospital, llevaba una katana colocada en la espalda.

Sakura al verle listo para la misión se abalanzo sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, ya que presentía que la misión iba a ser más peligrosa de lo que realmente pensaba.

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Le pidió la kunoichi preocupada.

-Siento no poder quedarme para despedirte.

-No pasa nada.-Le dijo mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas.-Seguro que nos volveremos a ver antes de lo esperado.

-Tienes razón.-Le contestó mientras le cogía la cara con una mano y le secaba las lágrimas con la otra.-Y no llores que estás menos guapa.

Le agarró la barbilla y la acercó a él para darle un tierno beso.

-Recuerda…que pase lo que pase…te quiero.-Le dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado por expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta.

-Lo recordare y recuérdalo tú también, te quiero.

-Suigetsu me ha dicho que Karin se va a quedar contigo y esa es una de las razones por las que no he discutido tanto para no irme, aunque quería quedarme…

-Tienes obligaciones, no pasa nada.

Salió por la puerta y se quedó sola, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, estuvo sentada en el sofá mirando la ventana en la distancia cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, se secó las lágrimas y abrió.

-Perdona por llegar tan tarde.-Se disculpó Karin mientras entraba en la casa.-Todo ha sido muy rápido.

-Ya.

Karin la miró y al verla con los ojos rojos la abrazó, estuvieron un buen rato en el recibidor.

-No le va a pasar nada.

-Yo quería despedirme en condiciones.

Hasta que no se calmó no desayunaron, Karin la miraba con preocupación, Sakura en cambio miraba a la nada, nunca pensó que su estancia allí acabaría de aquella manera y eso que siempre soñó con que Sasuke le declarase su amor.

* * *

-¡No puede ser!.-Grito con ira Tanaka.

Le habían ofrecido información confidencial del interior de las oficinas de los Hokages, caminaba con velocidad e ignoraba a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con él, era el sacerdote del clan y debía estar informado de todo lo que pudiese afectar al clan Uchiha. Entró en las oficinas sin saludar a la recepcionista que le recibió con una cálida sonrisa, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina donde estaban los Hokages.

-Sois unos traidores.-Les dijo nada más abrir la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-Le preguntó con muy mala leche Tsunade al verse interrumpida.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabais decirme lo de los Internacionales?!

-No hemos firmado aún el acuerdo.-Le explicó Minato con tranquilidad.

-Pero lo haréis.

-Si.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta acaso?

-Ya sabemos cuál es tu opinión y eres el único en contra.

-Estáis poniendo en duda la eficiencia de los Uchiha.

-No.-Le contradijo Tsunade.-Los Internacionales no trabajan en el campo de la policía de Konoha.

-¿Cómo que no?, entonces, ¿porqué se llaman Policía Internacional?

-El nombre viene de hace años, en sus orígenes trabajaban como policías, pero ahora son más bien como anbus, su finalidad es trabajar para atrapara a ninjas altamente peligrosos como apoyo extra al resto de las aldeas.

-No tiene ningún sentido, no los necesitamos.

-Claro que los necesitamos, Suna tiene problemas militares y la Internacional les está apoyando, para eso son muy necesarios.

-No quiero Internacionales en mi aldea.-Soltó Tanaka.

-No es tu aldea.-Le dijo en tono amenazador Tsunade.-Y no eres el único que vela por ella.

-Señor Uchiha.-Le llamó Minato.-Confíe en nuestro criterio.

-Vais a llevar a nuestro clan a la destrucción, Sasuke es el demonio con ese ojo suyo…

-Por favor márchese.-Le pidió Tsunade con paciencia.-Ya sabemos su punto de vista y lo que nosotros opinamos al respecto.

El equipo siete hizo su entrada en aquél momento, el sacerdote miró a Tsunade con desafío, la cual se estaba conteniendo las ganas de echarle de forma violenta. Minato se levantó, se acercó al sacerdote al que rodeo los hombros con un brazo y le sacó del despacho. Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y hasta que Minato no entro de nuevo no dijo nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

-Alguien le ha dicho al sacerdote que vamos a firmar un acuerdo con los Internacionales y eso va a suponer un problema según Tanaka.

-Hacedlo oficial.-Dijo Naruto.-Es un secreto que ya se sabe desde hace tiempo.

-Veo que Fugaku…

-No, es culpa mía porque le insistí mucho a Itachi, pero yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Las paredes tienen oídos siempre.-Les excusó Minato.-No me extrañaría que cuando recibimos la noticia ya teníamos oídos escuchando.

-Esto va a ser un problema muy gordo.-Se lamentó Tsunade.-Hasta que firmemos el acuerdo harán disturbios para evitarlo y Fugaku no va a poder con todo.

-Yo confío en él, Tsunade, recuerda que dijo que quería que su hijo pequeño fuese reconocido por el clan, todos los que decimos que tuviésemos Internacionales en la aldea también lo queríamos, confiamos en la profesionalidad de Sasuke y por eso vamos a firmar le guste o no al sacerdote, echarnos hacia atrás supondría un insulto a Sasuke en primer lugar y a la Internacional en segundo lugar.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo Tsunade.

-Y puede que esos disturbios de los que hablas no se produzcan, uno nunca sabe.-Dijo Kakashi.

Tsunade alzó la mirada para encarar al equipo siete.

-Habéis venido por algo, ¿verdad?-Les preguntó.

-Si.-Le contestó Kakashi.-Hoy venia Sakura, ¿no?

-Es verdad, queréis ir a recibirla, ¿verdad?

-Pues si, Naruto no ha parado de recordármelo todos los días de esta última semana.-Así que nos gustaría saber por dónde va a venir para recibirla

* * *

-Ten mucho cuidado.-Le pidió Ayumi a su novio.

Ambos estaban en la puertas de la aldea, ya que Itachi se marchaba a otra misión, el problema era que la misión era contra los Absortion al parecer y la última vez casi no lo cuenta de milagro, por ello Ayumi estaba muy preocupada.

-Siempre lo tengo.-La tranquilizó Itachi.

-Tienes que volver pronto para decirles a nuestros padres que nos vamos a casar.

-Cierto, entonces me daré algo de prisa.

-No te la des que te quiero de una pieza.

-Vale.

Itachi iba a separarse de su novia cuando a lo lejos vio a Sakura, esperó a que llegase.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, pues muy bien.-Le contestó la kunoichi con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡SAKURA!-Gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella.

-Hola Naruto.

Le dio un abrazo con fuerza, había estado deseando verla desde que desapareció. No tardo en aparecer el resto del equipo con los padres de la kunoichi, los cuales al verla se fundieron en un abrazo, donde se echaron a llorar.

Itachi se despidió de ellos ya que iba tarde a la misión pero Sakura le agarró del brazo.

-Sasuke está bien.

-Gracias.-Le dijo con voz llena de emoción.

-Os sentiréis muy orgullosos de él cuando le veáis.

-No lo dudo.

Se marchó más contento, lo cual alegró bastante a Ayumi porque cuando uno trabaja alegre es más eficiente.

-Ya estás bien del todo, ¿no?-Le preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí, sino no me hubiesen dejado volver.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

-Vamos a tomarnos algo para celebrarlo, invito yo.-Dijo el señor Haruno.

* * *

Sasuke iba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras saltaban entre los árboles hacia su destino.

-¿Nervioso?-Le preguntó Chie poniéndose a su altura.

-Claro que si.-Contestó Kouki.-Se tiene que estar cagando del miedo, que sepas que a partir de ahora tu misiones van a ser así.

-¿No me digas?-Le cuestionó en tono acido Sasuke.-Deja de hablarme así.

-Te hablo como me da la gana.

-Kouki cállate que estamos llegando.-Le advirtió Meiko.

Pararon a orillas del mar, donde un grupo de anbus les esperaban, Shu se acercó al que parecía el capitán o líder del grupo mientras el resto se quedaba detrás esperando. El camino había sido duro, una de las guaridas de los Absortion según las informaciones estaba por allí, bastante lejos de cualquier aldea, por lo que habían tardado una semana en llegar casi sin descanso.

Sasuke miró al mar mientras pensaba en cómo se podrían derrotar a esa banda de criminales, cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-¿Sasuke?

Giró la cabeza con lentitud para encontrarse con su hermano que le miraba con sorpresa, dio un paso hacia adelante mientras Sasuke daba otro paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, nadie salvo él entendía su reacción.

-Hola Itachi.-Le saludó de forma cordial intentando arreglar el gesto anterior.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno eso díselo cuando terminemos la misión.-Contestó Kouki.-No te hagas ilusiones.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina, no le aguantaba, pero quería saber porqué le trataba así.

-Hablarás por ti también, ¿no?-Le preguntó.

-Soy portavoz mocoso, tengo un nivel.

-Ni si quiera te has enfrentado a uno de ellos Kouki, así que cállate.-Le amenazó Meiko.

Itachi se acercó a su equipo cuando vio que los jefes habían terminado de hablar, Shu se acercó a ellos con paso lento.

-Bien chicos, nosotros entramos detrás de los anbus como respaldo y por otro lado para pillarlos desprevenidos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Sasuke les miró absorto, los anbus entraron con cautela y lentitud, se preocupó considerablemente cuando la espalda de su hermano desapareció dentro de la oscura entrada, quiso acudir corriendo hasta allí, pero Chie le frenó antes de que se levantase si quiera.

Estuvieron 10 minutos esperando hasta que Shu dio la señal, entonces Sasuke no fue capaz de salir a la vez que el resto, su cuerpo era lento en ese preciso instante, pero la mirada de petulancia de Kouki le activó de nuevo. Entraron en tropel, el ruido de la pelea era inexistente, todos frenaron por la ausencia de ruido salvo Sasuke, el cual salió al centro de la sala mirando a todas partes.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Meiko alertada por su imprudencia.

No le contestó ya que estaba pendiente de otra cosa en las sombras pudo vislumbrar una especie de puerta metálica cerrada de la que se escuchaba unos leves sonidos de golpes pero no pudo centrarse mucho en ello ya que presentía el peligro muy cerca, desenvainó la espada justo a tiempo pues su acero chocó contra otra espada, sintió como otra persona se le acercaba por la espalda, lanzó una patada hacia atrás mientras seguía luchando con el espadachín que tenía delante.

Kouki se lanzó contra el que había intentado atacar a Sasuke por la espalda, dando inicio así al enfrentamiento Absortion contra Internacionales, los cuales en cuanto veían que los Absortion alargaban el brazo se alejaban de ellos.

-¡¿Dónde están los anbus?!-Le reclamó Shu.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Le contestó el Absortion que luchaba contra Meiko.-Convertidos en sesos.

Sasuke paró al escuchar aquello, bajo la espada y la dejó caer al suelo, el Absortion que luchaba contra él se quedó desestabilizado un segundo, pero al ver la actitud de Sasuke sonrió, alargó el brazo creyéndose victorioso, pero Sasuke le agarró antes con fuerza mientras que con la otra mano se quitaba el parche que le oprimía la cabeza demasiado.

-¿Dónde están los anbus?-Le preguntó con violencia.-¡Contesta!

El Absortion le miró con furia, alargo el otro brazo pero le freno de nuevo.

-¡RESPONDE!

Al ver que no le iba a contestar Sasuke le soltó un brazo pero con el otro le giro y se lo rompió, gritó de dolor, Sasuke no se amedrentó le levanto mientras sacaba un kunai para ponérselo debajo del cuello.

-Contesta de una puta vez.

El resto de los Absortion se quedaron mirando la escena, nunca les había pasado aquello, el Absortion trataba de salir de las tenazas de los brazos de Sasuke sin éxito, el cual miraba a un Absortion en particular, pues según su lenguaje corporal tenía algo que ver con el que tenia atrapado.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa si no contestas.-Le amenazó

Apretó mas el kunai sobre su cuello, el Absortion intento revolverse con el único brazo bueno que le quedaba sin éxito.

-¿Sientes esa desesperación? Pues esto es lo que nos hacéis a los demás.

Sin mediar palabra soltó el kunai y le giro bruscamente para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que le dejó tirado en el sitio, Sasuke se apresuró y le colocó un sello en la espalda que le hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Al ver lo sucedido el resto de los Absortion salieron corriendo hacia Sasuke el cual sonrió mientras recogía su katana del suelo y hacia una finta circular con ella generando una onda expansiva que les hizo salir volando por los aires. Tras esto los Absortion se alejaron de ellos y huyeron. El silencio se instaló al instante, Shu y Meiko observaron la escena sorprendidos por la actuación de Sasuke mientras Chie acudió alertada por un pequeño ruido de golpes a la puerta metálica que Sasuke había visto con anterioridad.

-¡Chicos!-Les llamó.-Los anbus están aquí encerrados.

Shu corrió al encuentro de Chie.

-Dejádmelo a mí.-Dijo Kouki dispuesto a lucirse.-Decidle que se alejen de la puerta.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa.-Comentó Meiko mientras observaba unas tuberías que había en el techo y que llevaban a esa habitación.-Esos tubos no me gustan nada.

Shu les alertó de que se alejasen de la puerta. Kouki desenvainó su Katana y con una movimiento rápido y violento rompió la puerta metálica. De su interior empezó a salir humo, por suerte los anbus salieron corriendo de allí, la dura mirada de Sasuke se transformó en preocupación al no localizar bien a su hermano.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-Les preguntó Shu.

-Sí y ¿vosotros?

-Estamos todos de una pieza.-Le contestó Shu.

-Debemos marcharnos.-Dijo el Anbu.-No sabemos qué efectos tendrá ese humo, empezó a salir justo cuando rompisteis la puerta.

-De acuerdo, nos marchamos.-Declaró Shu.

Sasuke finalmente reconoció a su hermano no solo por la coleta sino porque era el único que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Kouki tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima ya que se esperaba haberle sorprendido pero la preocupación de Sasuke por encontrar a su hermano no le hizo prestar atención por la proeza de Kouki y eso le molesto considerablemente.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón. Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review la semana pasada os lo agradezco un montón y os espero esta semana también ;) y a los que no me escribís también :D**

 **Y aquí una contestación a ConyM (no se qué ha pasado que no puedo enviarte un mensaje para responderte :( ): Me alegro que te guste y ten paciencia con la pareja principal, en este capítulo espero que se haya resuelto tu duda sobre si Sasuke quiere o no quiere que Sakura se marche :)**

 **Aclarar que si, Sasuke y Sakura se han separado, pero tranquilas que Sasuke es el protagonista y por tanto la pareja principal es SasuSaku, pero también quiero tratar otras parejas como ya estoy mostrando poco a poco, así que tenedme un poco de paciencia que el desarrollo de la historia en si es un poco lenta, pero básicamente es porque quiero que todo se conecte y escribo con pies de plomo porque no quiero que se me escape nada.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Kazuma les miraba con el ceño fruncido, estaba contento porque la misión había salido bien así como la primera colaboración con ninjas de Konoha, habían conseguido una muy buena fuente de información y todo gracias a Sasuke, el cual le miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Creo que aunque la misión no ha salido como queríamos hemos salido ganando.-Comentó Kazuma.

-Gracias a Sasuke.-Dijo Meiko.-Nos sorprendió gratamente su forma de actuar, aunque probablemente ahora será uno de sus objetivos.

-Demostró que puede hacerles frente sin miedo.-Intervino Chie.

Kouki miró a Sasuke esperando alguna reacción suya sin éxito, ya que Sasuke quería pasar desapercibido, no era portavoz y no se consideraba digno de ocupar ese puesto en el futuro ya que no consideraba tener la formación suficiente.

Kazuma miró a Shu, ya que para él era el portavoz que llevaba mas años ocupando el puesto y que , por tanto, tenia más experiencia, sencillamente era la voz de los Portavoces.

-Ha demostrado tener grandes habilidades y como ha dicho Meiko nos sorprendió gratamente su forma de actuar, quizá habría que decirle que la próxima vez no salte a lo loco sin avisar a los demás.-Dijo al fin Shu.-Pero será un buen Portavoz.

-Sasuke, quiero que sepas que esta misión era una especie de prueba.-Le informó Kazuma.-Había gente que dudaba de tu fuerza para ocupar el puesto y visto el resultado las dudas han sido despejadas, solo te queda hacer el juramento de protección…bueno y yo tengo que hacer mucho papeleo, hablaré con los Hokages mañana para arreglarlo lo antes posible, podéis marcharos a descansar.

Salieron en completo silencio, Kouki estaba muy enfadado ya que había quedado claro que estaba muy por encima suyo, paso a su lado dándole un fuerte golpe con el hombro, Sasuke le miró pero Kouki ni se giró.

* * *

Itachi entró en la cocina para desayunar, después de la misión le habían dado el dia libre y siempre se le hacia raro no tener nada que hacer.

-Que pronto te levantas.-Le dijo su padre sin levantar la mirada del periodico cuando se sentó frente a él.-Es fin de semana.

-Ya lo sé, pero no aguanto mas en la cama, además vosotros haceis lo mismo que yo.

-Me has pillado.-Dijo su padre.

-Entonces te hago el desayuno.-Le dijo su madre mientras dejaba de doblar la ropa.

-No hace falta, puedo yo…

-Anda, déjate de tonterías, me gusta hacerte el desayuno, siempre te vas muy rápido y no me dejas hacerte un desayuno en condiciones, dame el capricho.-Le contestó su madre mientras le sonreía.

-¿Qué tal la colaboración con la Internacional?-Le preguntó su padre al cabo de un rato.

-Bien, son gente muy eficiente.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Lo que no me esperaba era trabajar con Sasuke.

-¿Trabajaste con tu hermano?-Le preguntó Fugaku prestándole toda la atención.

-Si, cuando quise acercarme hasta él se alejó de mi.-Le confesó Itachi muy preocupado.-Me preocupó bastante su actitud.

-Bueno yo lo veo normal, Sasuke se fue porque temía que nos hicieran daño si él estaba con nosotros, posiblemente continúe con esa costumbre y sin querer se alejo de ti.

¿Tu crees?-Le preguntó esperanzado Itachi.

-Ni lo dudo, no le des muchas vueltas a eso.

-¿Crees que cuando sea nombrado Portavoz ….hará lo mismo?

-Puede que si o puede que no.-Le dijo su padre.-Ten un poco de paciencia.

-Yo quiero darle un abrazo.-Confesó Mikoto mientras entraba con una bandeja.-Es demasiado tiempo sin verle.

-Si, han sido diez interminables años.-Comentó Fugaku pensativo.

* * *

-¡Hombre! Kakashi.-Le saludó Obito mientras le abría la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Obito.

-Pasa.

Kakashi entró en la casa de Obito y Rin, había ido a verles ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no les veía y no sabía nada de ellos.

-¿Cómo estáis?-Le preguntó mientras seguía a Obito al salón.

-Un poquito indispuestos.

En el salón estaba Rin tumbada con los ojos cerrados, los abrió en cuanto sintió movimiento.

-Kakashi cuanto tiempo.

-Si he venido a molestar…-Comenzó a decir pero fue cortado por Rin.

-Que va, la verdad es que estoy aburrida, el médico me ha dicho reposo absoluto, no me deja hacer nada, anda siéntate.

Kakashi se sentó junto a Rin mientras Obito llevaba la bandeja que había dejado relegada sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Le preguntó curioso Obito.

-Deberías saberlo ya, Obito.-Le contestó Kakashi.-Que tu trabajas en la Policía.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó contrariado.-Que yo sepa no ha pasado nada.

-El sacerdote se enteró que vamos a firmar con la Internacional.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí.

-Eso es genial, pero Fugaku actúa como si no supiera nada.

-Pues estoy seguro de que lo sabe, ya que era partidario del acuerdo, el otro día el sacerdote fue a reclamarle a los Hokages.

-Sabía yo que el sacerdote no se iba a quedar callado.-Dijo Obito.

-Os lo va a poner difícil, el día que llegue Sasuke como Portavoz la va a montar.

-Pero, ¿estáis seguros de que se va a liar?-Preguntó preocupada Rin.

-Es que eso ni se duda Rin.-Le contestó su marido.-Supongo que Fugaku pondrá unas medidas de seguridad bastante rígidas.

-Obito.-Le llamó su mujer mirándole con preocupación.-No te acerques al sacerdote.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

-Si veo que se acerca le arrastro hasta casa, no vaya a ser que te quedes sin marido y sin padre.-Le informo Kakashi con cierto humor negro.

-Que mala baba, Kakashi.

-De pequeño siempre te metías en problemas, dudo mucho que hayas cambiado.-Se defendió Kakashi.

Rin se echó a reír al ver la cara de su marido y se la contagió al resto.

-Vosotros estáis bien, ¿no?-Les preguntó Kakashi rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.

-Si, ¿porqué?-Le preguntó Obito.

-Por el sacerdote.

-Pff, desde la última vez no se ha vuelto a pasar por aquí, asi que bien.-Le contestó Obito mas tranquilo.

-Si necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda.

-Tranquilo, sé dónde vives.-Le dijo Obito.

Rin le cogió la mano a Kakashi mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias Kakashi.-Le dijo.-Significa mucho para nosotros que te preocupes por los tres.

-Bueno…somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, es normal, ¿no?

Los tres amigos continuaron charlando pero de temas mas relajados.

* * *

Shujin miraba distraído a Tanaka, el sacerdote de los Uchiha, había ido por insistencia de su mujer, porque estaba harto de escuchar las mentiras que decía, pero de repente escucho el nombre del hijo menor de su mejor amigo.

-…el demonio que va a destruir nuestro clan y la aldea va a ser el Portavoz de Konoha, ¡DE KONOHA! Los Hokages nos han traicionado poniéndonos en manos de…

-¡Ya está bien de tantas mentiras!-Le gritó Shun, el hijo de Shujin.-¡Señores este señor no hace más que mentiros! ¡Sasuke no es ningún demonio! ¡Aquí el único demonio es él!

-¿Veis?-Dijo el sacerdote.-El demonio Uchiha Sasuke le ha lavado el cerebro y le ha puesto en mi contra.

-¿Cómo?-Le preguntó Shun.-Si no le he visto desde que tenía los siete años, deja de inventarte cosas.

-Tiene tanto poder que no se ha dado cuenta del lavado de cerebro…

-¡Deja de mentir!

-¡Shun!-Le llamó su madre avergonzada.-Sientate.

-¡NO! Estoy harto de tus mentiras Tanaka, no haces más que insultar a Sasuke, cuando el que le hizo lo del ojo fuiste tú.

Shujin se levantó alarmado por lo que acababa de decir su hijo, le cogió y le arrastró fuera del templo seguido de su mujer, Shun en cambio quiso deshacerse del agarre de su padre sin éxito mientras seguía llamando mentiroso al sacerdote.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-Le preguntó Shujin cuando llegaron a casa.

-Decir la verdad.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No, no lo sabes.

-¡¿PORQUÉ?!-Le reclamó su hijo.

-El sacerdote tiene mucho poder.

-¿Y?

-Fugaku y su familia reciben anónimos, Obito teme que agredan a su mujer y pierda al bebe que esperan, por eso la pobre apenas sale, sin contar a muchos otros compañeros del clan que se han tenido que marchar por las amenazas que han recibido, ¿quieres eso para nosotros?

-Pero, tú dices…

-Yo me controlo, ¡NO COMO TÚ!

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Shun bajando la cabeza.-No volverá a pasar.

-La próxima vez te parto la cara, ¿queda claro?-Le amenazó Shujin.

-Shujin.-Le llamo su esposa.-No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos límites.

-Claro que hace falta, sobre todo si no sabe controlarse.

Shujin salió del salón porque estaba muy nervioso y no quería que se le notase.

* * *

Ayumi cogió la mano de Itachi por debajo de la mesa, estaban en un restaurante comiendo con los padres de ambos, se habían reunido con el fin de comunicarles su compromiso.

-Pues menos mal que has tardado poco en volver, Ayumi estaba muy nerviosa.-Le dijo Surumi, la madre de Ayumi.

-Pues todo fue gracias a mi hermano Sasuke que llegase tan pronto.-Contestó Itachi con cierto orgullo.

-Tu hermano es Internacional, ¿no?-Le preguntó su suegro.

-Claro que lo es cielo.-Le contestó su mujer.-Si se dice que va a ser nuestro Portavoz.

-Es verdad, no me acordaba, es el chico del parche, ¿no?

Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron ante la cháchara de los padres de Ayumi, los cuales hablaban sin ser conscientes de las compañías y las posibles orejas que estuviesen pendientes de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-Sí, ese es nuestro hijo.-Le contestó Mikoto al fin.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese ojo que siempre lleva tapado?-Preguntó demasiado curiosa Surumi.

-¡Mama!

-¿Qué?

-No hemos venido a hablar de Sasuke.

-Eso es cierto.-Le secundó Fugaku.

-Bueno.-Dijo Itachi.-Os hemos llamado porque queremos daros una noticia.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Itachi y yo vamos a casarnos.

El silencio se instaló rápidamente en la mesa, sobre todo por la sorpresa.

-¡Por fin!-Les dijo Mikoto.-Llevo un montón esperando a que me dieseis esta noticia..

Se levantó y les abrazo con mucha energía mientras el resto se levantaba para hacer lo mismo, estuvieron un rato abrazándose y besándose, cuando se sentaron ya más calmados, los padres de Ayumi volvieron a realizar preguntas embarazosas.

-Entonces conoceremos a tu hermano menor, ¿no?

-Mama, por favor.-Le susurró Ayumi.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le contestó de vuelta entre susurros.

-Este no es el sitio para hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo que no? Si es su hermano.

-¡Mama!-Volvió a llamarle la atención.

-Vale, vale, perdón.

-No, no pasa nada.-Le quito hierro al asunto Itachi.-No sé si vendría.

-¿Habéis pensado en fechas y esas cosas?

-Pues no, eso ya lo pensaremos, queríamos decíroslo antes de empezar a organizarlo todo.-Les dijo Itachi.

-Tenemos que pensar en la lista de invitados Ayumi….

-Tenéis una condición.-Cortó Ayumi a su madre.-No os podéis poner a organizar las cosas, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, es decir, nosotros elegiremos el lugar, la comida y sobre todo elegiremos a quien queremos invitar.

-Pero Ayumi…

-No.-Dijo tajante.-Nos casamos nosotros y queremos hacerlo a gusto, no queremos invitar a nadie por compromiso vuestro.

-Me parece bien.-Les apoyó Fugaku.

Los padres de Ayumi le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Fugaku, lo cierto es que a pesar de ser del mismo clan apenas se habían hablado un par de veces y es que los padres de Ayumi apoyaban al sacerdote del clan, lo cual incomodaba a Fugaku y Mikoto, Ayumi por su parte apoyaba a sus suegros y por ello había discutido con sus padres más de una vez defendiendo a su cuñado, puesto que sus padres no veían el sufrimiento de aquella familia.

-Como queráis.-Dijo con desdén la Surumi.

* * *

Sasuke miraba pensativo a la nada, tenía que elegir a su equipo y sobre todo a un segundo que le ayudaría a estar atento a todo, pero no tenía muy claro a quien elegir.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Suigetsu acercándose hasta su escritorio.

-Estoy pensando.

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-Pues en el equipo de Konoha.

-Hmmmm, ¿puedo estar en ese equipo?

-…Si, solo incluyo a personas en las que puedo confiar y que se que no me van a fallar, aunque vosotros no entráis en la segunda parte.

-Vaya gracias por la pullita, ¿Cuántos tienen que ser?

-Depende, para misiones diplomáticas, es decir para ir hasta Konoha para realizar reuniones solo necesito tres, pero para misiones es recomendable que tenga disponibles diez Internacionales.

-¿Y en caso de guerra?

-Supongo que en esos casos nos mezclaríamos todos, no dirigiría yo sino el capitán Kazuma.

-Es verdad.

-Necesito un segundo o secretario.

-Ufff, a mi no me escojas para ese puesto que soy malísimo.

-Ya lo sé, ni tu ni Jugo seréis eso, tu por vago y Jugo por vivir casi en su mundo.

-¿Vago yo?-Preguntó indignado Suigetsu.

-Sí, me lo acabas de demostrar pidiéndome que no te ponga ahí.

-Jo.

-Una cosa te voy a decir.-Le comenzó a decir en plan serio Sasuke.-Si te he elegido en mi equipo no me puedes defraudar, tienes que trabajar al 100%, ¿ de acuerdo?

-Si capitán.

-No me llames asi ahora.

-¿En quién has pensado para que sea tu segundo?

-No lo tengo muy claro.

Kaito entró corriendo a recoger sus cosas, era la hora de salir y había quedado con su novia.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Kaito?-Le preguntó Suigetsu.

-A descansar.-Le contestó de mala manera.-Llevo dos horas de mas por aquí, pero veo que hacer horas extras no sirve para demostrar tu valía e interés en la organización, si eres pariente de un pez gordo sus lameculos se encargaran de ascenderte.

Sasuke y Kaito cruzaron miradas, Kaito le odiaba demasiado ahora que se había dejado claro que Sasuke iba a ser oficialmente el Portavoz de Konoha. Salió sin decir nada más.

-Ten cuidado con él Sasuke, está muy celoso por lo del puesto.

Sasuke puso mala cara, últimamente la gente se enfadaba mucho con él por ser Portavoz de Konoha, cuando era una responsabilidad muy grande ocupar ese puesto, resopló mientras se levantaba , Suigetsu le miró.

-No puedo más.-Le dijo con cansancio.-Voy a hacer lo mismo que Kaito, quiero descansar.

-¿No vas a salir con nosotros?

-No quiero estar en medio de vuestra burbuja feliz, parejita.

-Pero…

-Oye, ¿porqué no le pides matrimonio de una vez?

-Sabes que no soy…

-Eres Internacional, puedes hacerlo, venga hasta mañana.

Se fue dejándole con la réplica en la boca, Suigetsu suspiró al verse solo, recogió sus cosas y también se marchó.

* * *

Obito metió las monedas en la máquina de café, espero a que se hiciera, se froto los ojos con cansancio, no había dormido bien, Rin no había parado de moverse en toda la noche.

-Que cara traes hoy.-Le dijo Shisui.

-No he dormido muy bien.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Jajajaja, algo asi.-Le dijo.-Rin no paraba de moverse en la cama por la incomodidad.

-Pobre, por cierto, ¿el sacerdote os ha vuelto a molestar?

-Realmente no.-Le contestó mientras sacaba el café y le daba un sorbo.-Bueno, tu no lo sabes pero el otro día vino a mi casa y me dio una lista con los nombres que no le puedo poner a mi hijo o hija.

-¿Qué dices?-Le preguntó sorprendido mientras metía dinero en la máquina.-Pero ese hombre está fatal, ¿qué hiciste?

-Echarle de mi casa, porque buscaba pelea, mi nombre no estaba en esa lista.-Le dijo con tristeza.

-Madre mía, Tanaka necesita que le den un baño de realidad, porque se cree que Konoha es su casa, donde puede dirigir y ordenar lo que quiera.

-Ya.

-Hace unos días en una ceremonia les dijo al resto que Sasuke va a ser nuestro Portavoz.-Le informó Shisui.

-Eso está por confirmarse, ni si quieran han dicho nada los Hokages.

-¿Y?-Le contestó Shisui mientras sacaba el café.-Su objetivo es ganar adeptos y que estos hagan lo que él quiere sin que mueva un dedo.

-La situación va a ser imposible, van a despreciar a Sasuke antes de que llegue, lo va a pasar fatal.

-Bueno el ya sabe el ambiente que hay, huyó por algo, Itachi ya ha trabajado con él.

-¿Si?

-Sí, era una especia de colaboración para testearse las dos organizaciones.-Decía Shisui.-Me dijo que estaba muy cambiado, ya no es el chico sonriente y trasto de su niñez, sino un joven que está a punto de ser un adulto capaz de hacerle frente a los Absortion y salir indemne.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes, Itachi se mostró muy sorprendido cuando me lo contó, deberíamos sentirnos afortunados porque sea él y no otro Internacional el que sea nuestro Portavoz.

-Visto lo visto tienes razón, me encantaría verle la cara a Tanaka cuando llegue Sasuke a la aldea.

-Eso será divertido, aunque puede que tengamos algunos problemas al respecto, nuestro clan no es de los que se quedan callados.

-Ya te digo.

* * *

Llegó a casa cuando ya era de noche, siempre que volvía se sentía más sola que cuando salía por la mañana, salvo las veces que Neji iba con ella. Abrió la nevera y cogió lo primero que encontró para cenar. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor y encendió la televisión, no echaban nada interesante por lo que lo dejo en el canal de informativos, no le hizo mucho caso en toda la cena.

Cuando termino fregó los platos y se fue a la ducha, dentro de ella los recuerdos de su cita aquella tarde volvieron, había hecho daño a su novio al negarse a conocer a sus suegros por enésima vez, todo por sus inseguridades, rompió a llorar, las lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la ducha, se deslizó hasta quedarse acurrucada en la esquina dejando caer el agua sobre ella.

-¡TENTEN!

Neji entró en el baño, corrió las cortinas de sopetón, Tenten sorprendida atino a taparse el cuerpo con las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó preocupado mientras se agachaba.-¿Por qué estás llorando?

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo has entrado?

-Te dije que te iba a llamar y no me lo cogías, me preocupé y vine hasta aquí, la puerta estaba abierta, ¿por qué lloras?

-Lo siento.

-¿Porqué?

-Te he ofendido esta tarde.

-No…

-Sí, te he avergonzado con tus padres por mi actitud.

Neji no supo que contestar, no se había sentido ofendido por ella, entendía que se sintiera abrumada, los Hyuga en su mayoría eran intimidantes y a muchos les hacía sentir incómodos. Cogió la toalla y envolvió a su novia con ella mientras le sonreía.

-Estás helada.-Le dijo.

Salió de la ducha bajo la atenta mirada de su novio, se cambio, cuando Neji se hubo ido, con lentitud ya que no quería enfrentarse a él, pero no lo pudo alargar mas y salió, Neji la esperaba en el salón.

-Es de noche.-Le dijo cuando entró al salón.

-Lo sé, anda siéntate a mi lado.

-Deberías irte a casa.

-Me voy a quedar contigo esta noche, así me quedo más tranquilo.

-Tus padres…

-Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera, venga.

Se sentó a su lado mientras él cambiaba de canal, el brazo de Neji la apretó más hacia él, lo que le permitió oler su perfume, era curioso porque desconocía que Neji usase colonia, sin embargo se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

-¿Sabes?-Le dijo un rato después Neji para romper el hielo.-Mi madre ha dicho que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, me…me gustaría que los conocieras, no son tan clasistas como piensas, ya saben quién eres, has venido varias veces con Lee y Gai-sensei a buscarme, les agradas….mi padre dijo que eras muy guapa y eso que él nunca….

Dejó de hablar cuando vio que Tenten estaba dormida, sonrió con cariño al verla.

-Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Eres mucho más guapa cuando sonríes o cuando estás dormida y me alegro de que al final estés enamorada de mí.

La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto donde la tumbo y la arropó para que no se quedase fría, él se tumbó a su lado para verla dormir y dormir a su lado.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Lamento haber tenido que atrasar la publicación, pero los exámenes me tenían un poco agobiada y ayer no tenía la cabeza para revisar el capitulo y si no lo revisaba podríais encontraros con los problemas del capítulo anterior, (agradecer del aviso a una de mis lectoras, muchas gracias cielo :D), el cual arreglaré a lo largo de esta semana.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews y a las que no animaros a hacerlo, siempre diré que me gusta leer las impresiones que tenéis de los capítulos, saber que os gusta y que no, sé que es difícil escribir un review pero a muchos escritores nos gustan leeros tanto como a vosotros os gusta leer los ficts.**

 **Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene. ;)**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

CAPITULO 12

Entró en el despacho del jefe general.

-Hombre Sasuke, cuánto tiempo.-Dijo Kazuma al verle.

-Si.-Le contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a entregarle la lista de mi equipo.

-Vamos a verla.-Le contestó Kazuma.

Sasuke le extendió el documento, Kazuma leyó detenidamente todos los nombres.

-He de reconocer que me sorprende ver a quien has elegido como tu segundo.

-¿Por?

-porque pensé que ibas a poner a alguien de más confianza.

-Créame es de confianza.-Le contestó con seguridad.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo mientras guardaba el documento en un cajón.-Mañana hago oficial el equipo.

-De acuerdo, entonces me retiro ya.

Sasuke se marchó en completo silencio, estaba nervioso por su nuevo puesto y mas por como se lo iban a tomar las personas que había elegido dentro de su equipo.

* * *

Shikamaru observo salir a Kankuro por enésima vez, estaba preocupado no lo podía negar, llevaba sin ver a Temari una buena temporada, lo cierto es que había estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, pero al parecer ella había dejado de ir.

-Kankuro.-Le llamó mientras le seguía.

-Ah, eres tú, Nara.-Le contestó con desdén el hermano de la kunoichi.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ahora entiendo mas a mi hermana, qué perdido estás.

-¿Qué le pasa a Temari?

-¿Y tú eres su novio?

-En serio, ¿qué le pasa? He estado hasta arriba de trab…

-Nosotros también y mi hermana siempre ha estado pensando en ti, no la has llamado si quiera una vez en todo el tiempo que me he ocupado yo de su puesto como representante, aun no entiendo porque no la dejas que te llame ella a ti, Temari sabía que eras un despiste y que el trabajo te iba a absorber, por eso le disgustaba que no le dejases entrar en tu mundo.

-Eso es porque…

-Has descuidado la relación.-Le cortó Kankuro mirándole duramente.-Habla con ella, es el único consejo que te daré.

Kankuro se marchó, Shikamaru se quedó mirando la espalda del ninja hasta que Choji le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado?

-Emmm…nada

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Necesito…

Se marchó sin terminar la frase porque estaba bloqueado, Kankuro tenía razón y no se había dado cuenta, entendía el malestar de Temari, nunca había sido pesada, de hecho había sido muy comprensiva, se sintió mal al no haberle dado el número de teléfono y no haberle presentado a sus padres porque conocida a su madre y los controlaría a los dos por igual

-Ya estoy en casa.-Contestó aun medio ido.

-Llegas pronto hoy.-Le dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina.-¿Y esa cara?

-No es…tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Vale.

Descolgó el teléfono pero frenó con él en la mano, no sabía qué decir, pero debía disculparse de buenas a primeras, suspiro y marco el número de teléfono que ya se sabía de memoria. Dio uno, dos, tres tonos hasta que la voz de Temari sonó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo.-Fue lo único que supo contestar.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

-No te he llamado para hablar de eso…yo…quiero pedirte disculpas.

-¿Porqué?

-Se supone que somos novio y he descuidado la relación.

-Mira…las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan y nosotros no íbamos a ser la excepción…lo mejor será que lo dejemos, que cada uno vaya por su camino.-Le contestó Temari con fuerte nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Le contestó con sequedad Shikamaru.

-Bueno…pues…que te vaya bien en el trabajo.

Le colgó, Shikamaru se quedó unos minutos mirando la pared con el teléfono aun pegado a la oreja.

-Shikamaru.-Le llamó su madre.-La cena está lista, si has terminado de hablar vente ya, que se te va a enfriar.

No contestó a su madre, continuaba con la mente en blanco, nunca le había pasado aquello y se sentía fatal.

-Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó su madre cuando le vio mirando la pared

-Eh, si, solo estoy un poco cansado.-Le contestó evitando su mirada.

-Pues ven a cenar y después te vas a descansar .

-Voy.

* * *

-Ino tienes que hablar con él.-Le decía Sakura mientras daba un sorbo al té.

-No quiero verle.

-Sai no entiende lo que te pasa.

-Que buen actor es.-Dijo con resentimiento.

-¡INO!-Saltó exasperada Sakura.-Ese resentimiento solo te hace daño a ti.

-Imposible que me haga más del que me ha hecho él.

-In…

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-Le cortó la conversación.-Sé que algo ha pasado entre vosotros.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y miró por la ventana para evitar a su amiga, la cual sonrió levemente.

-Venga Sakura, dímelo.

-Ino se te da muy bien cambiar de tema.

-Eso es un sí.

Sakura agarró a Ino de la muñeca mientras la miraba con excesiva preocupación, lo que sorprendió a Ino considerablemente.

-Has acertado.-Le contestó en un susurro.-Pero ninguno queremos que se sepa.

-¿Porqué?-Le preguntó Ino en el mismo tono que su amiga.

-Seguridad.

-Menuda estupidez.-le dijo en tono normal.

-No lo és, su clan es especial.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí.

-Pero no creo que te haga dañ…

-No pertenezco al mismo clan.-Le decía con paciencia Sakura.-Si le hicieron eso a él que pertenece al clan, no me quiero imaginar que me harían a mí.

-Bueno visto así, tiene sentido.

-Veo que lo entiendes.

-¿Lo saben tu padres?

-Mi madre lo intuye, pero dudo que mi padre perciba nada.

-Ya me imagino cuando se entere.-Le contestó Ino soñadoramente.

-Yo creo que le agradará, les cayó muy bien cuando se enteraron de que estuvo muy pendiente de mi cuando estaba allí.

-Eso es muy buena señal, Sakura.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Entonces sigues hablando con él, ¿no?

-Desde que regresé no, está muy liado con lo del tema de ser Portavoz.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-No.-Le contestó convencida.

Ino la miró con sorpresa, estaba segura que de momento ese tipo de cosas no le molestarían pero con el tiempo las cosas iban a cambiar de eso estaba segura.

-¿Y ya lo habéis..?-Le comenzó a preguntar Ino.

-No pienso contestar a esa pregunta.-Le respondió sonrojada.

Ino se echo a reír al ver la cara de apuro que había puesto su amiga

* * *

-…y el segundo es Kaito Yamahisa.-Informó Kazuma.-A los elegidos se os facilitará el uniforme unos días antes de la ceremonia, eso es todo.

Kaito no dejó de mirar a Sasuke, el cual esquivaba su mirada a posta, en cuanto vio que salía de la sala le siguió a toda velocidad.

-¡SASUKE!-Le llamó al ver que iniciaba su bajada de las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó frenando el descenso.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué qué?

-¿Por qué soy tu segundo?

-¿No querías mostrar tu valía? Pues te estoy dando esa oportunidad para que lo demuestres.

-Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien

-¿Y?

-Se supone que un segundo debe ser alguien de confianza.

-No creo que sea necesario, además se que trabajas bien, la confianza la podemos ganar con el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-A lo mejor quieres destruirme.-Le dijo Kaito aun sin creerse que iba a ser el segundo de Sasuke.

-¿Qué gano yo haciendo eso?

-Ego.

-¿Qué ego?-Le preguntó contrariado mientras subía los peldaños que le separaban de Kaito para poder hablar mejor.-Si fuese por eso créeme que primero iría a por quien se lo merece.

-¿Quién se lo merece más que yo?-Le preguntó contrariado.-Te he hecho daño.

Sasuke sonrió mientras se levantaba el parche para mostrarle el ojo por el que no veía absolutamente nada y que era el origen de muchos dolores, acto que intimidó a Kaito.

-Dudo mucho que lo hayas conseguido, Kaito deja de pensar en que te quiero destruir porque no es así, todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte a mostrar tu valía.

Le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía, Kaito se sentía mal después de aquella conversación, lo cierto era que en aquel momento sentía cierta curiosidad por él, por su nuevo jefe. Le devolvió el apretón mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias.

* * *

Naruto volvía a casa después de una misión rápida, estaba cansado pero feliz, ya que iba a tener el fin de semana libre y eso implicaba que podía estar con su novia con tranquilidad, sumido en sus pensamientos choco contra alguien, le miró y se sorprendió ya que se cayó al suelo.

-¡EY! ¿estás bien?

-No me toques.-Le dijo dándole la espalda mostrado el escudo de su clan.

Sin mirarle salió corriendo, huyendo de él mientras se agarraba el brazo con fuerza.

* * *

Inoichi salía del edificio de los Hokages, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado, por un lado los Hokages estaban muy nerviosos querían firmar ya con los Internacionales puesto que temían que los Absortion entrasen en la aldea y no pudiesen con ello proteger a la aldea, eran conocedores de que los Internacionales habían salido de una pieza y sin muertos y por otro lado estaba su hija Ino, la cual en el último mes y medio había perdido todo su brillo natural.

Sai se acercaba hacia él junto a su equipo cuando Inoichi le vió.

-Me mentiste.-Le dijo en cuanto cruzaron la mirada.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija?

Shikaku y Choza no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para frenarle.

-Has herido a mi hija.-Le agarró de la pechera con brusquedad.-Me dijiste que querías hacerla feliz.

-Inoichi.

Shikaku le llamó mientras trataba de agarrarle del brazo pero no pudo y Sai recibió el puñetazo, se dejó caer al suelo. Naruto se interpuso entre los dos y trató de ayudar a Shikaku a frenar a Inoichi.

-Señor Yamanaka, cálmese por favor.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión para dejarla?

Sai le miraba sin comprender, seguía sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, nadie le daba una respuesta por más que preguntaba, Kakashi le ayudó a levantarse.

-Sai márchate dentro de las oficinas.-Le recomendó el capitán del equipo 7.

-Pero…-Empezó a decir.

-Hazme caso.

No le rebatió mas y se marchó hacia las oficinas de los Hokages con tristeza.

Inoichi quiso ir detrás de él pero Naruto, Shikaku y Choza se lo impidieron que le siguieran con cierto esfuerza.

-No permitas que tus sentimientos salgan a la luz cuando estás de servicio.-Le dijo Kakashi mientras se marchaba.

-Kakashi tiene razón.-Le secundó Shikaku mientras le soltaba.-Tranquilizate y contrólate.

* * *

El Absortion miraba la pared de su celda, llevaba una semana allí encerrado, la normativa de su grupo consistía en que si eran atrapados, algo muy poco probable hasta la fecha, esperasen una semana que es el tiempo que se esperan las aldeas para poder analizarles, si en una semana no aparecían para rescatarle debían ponerle fin a su existencia por el bien del grupo. Por lo que cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar algo que parecía una melodía.

* * *

Kaito leía el reglamento, tenía que familiarizarse con él, llevaba una semana de no parar de trabajo, no había podido ni hablar con su novia.

El alboroto le desconectó de la lectura, habían entrado dos Internacionales en la sala de oficinas buscando a alguien.

-¿Pasa algo?-Les preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde está Kazuma?

-Está reunido con los Portavoces.-Le contestó mientras volvía a la lectura.-Cuarta planta, tercera puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

La tranquilidad se volvió a instalar, pero duró menos de diez minutos, porque el alboroto esta vez lo genero Kazuma.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó.

-¿Si?-Le respondió mientras alzaba la mirada del informe.

-Necesito hablar contigo en el despacho ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se marcharon en completo silencio, Kaito frunció el ceño, el capitán general pocas veces llamaba a su despacho a un raso de forma urgente.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Dijo Suigetsu.-El capitán nunca llama aun raso a su despacho de esa forma.

-Suigetsu tienes trabajo.-Le dijo Kaito.

-Que mandón eres Kaito, desde que Sasuke te nombró su segundo eres más amable con nosotros pero muy mandón.

-No es ser mandón, simplemente no quiero que dejéis a Sasuke en ridículo.

-¿Y ese interés por Sa…

-Él me ha dado una oportunidad y no quiero que me lo echéis a perder, no quiero defraudarle.

-No vas a defraudarle.-Le dijo con convicción Jugo.-Te ha elegido como su segundo porque sabe que puedes darle lo que él te solicite, nosotros para eso somos un desastre y lo sabe tanto él como nosotros, pero también nos ha dado una oportunidad de reformarnos y yo personalmente no quiero decepcionarle.

-Entonces todos estamos igual, así que terminad los documentos y dejaros de cotilleos.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, capitán?-Le preguntó Sasuke cuando estuvieron en el despacho.

-¿Te acuerdas del Absortion que atrapaste?

-Si.

-Pues mira.

Kazuma le indicó que se acercara al otro lado del escritorio para que viese una grabación en el ordenador. En él se veía al Absortion sentado en la celda mirando a la pared que tenia frente a él, todo estaba muy normal, hasta que comenzó a mover la boca mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos como si estuviese rezando y poco después su cuerpo explotaba, la grabación terminaba ahí.

-¿Porqué no estaba encadenado?-Preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

-No lo sé, yo mismo ordene que lo hicieran y los que estaban a cargo dijeron que lo habían encadenado.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador pensativo, mientras Kazuma le miraba.

-Puede haber destruido las cadenas de la misma manera que hace para deshacerse de los ninjas de la Alianza.-Comentó Sasuke.

-Puede ser verdad.

-¿Porqué me has llamado?

-Quería que lo vieras, le habías atrapado tu.

-Ya, pero soy un Internacional raso.

-De momento.-Le corrigió su capitán.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No voy a decir nada, quiero que todos piensen que seguimos con un Absortion en nuestro poder.

-¿Estás seguro? Lo digo porque las aldeas aliadas se merecen saber la verdad, habéis firmado un acuerdo y esto no ayuda a que las dos partes se tengan confianza si les ocultas algo así, se pueden sentir traicionadas si lo descubren y con ello pueden dudar de si todo lo que les has dicho será verdad o no. Yo que tú me pensaría decírselo a los Kages.

-Buena reflexión.-Le dijo Kazuma sopesando las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, era la verdad.

-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Sí, pero por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie.

-No se preocupe, no lo haré.

-Me plantearé comunicárselo a las aldeas aliadas, me has hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

* * *

 **Ale ya sabéis quien va a ser el secretario de Sasuke, ¿os lo esperabáis? :p, la cuestión es si se llevaran bien o no, porque empezaron con mal pie.**

 **Ha salido un capitulo raro, lo sé pero paciencia, ya habra momento SasuSaku :p**

 **¡Espero vuestros reviews de todos corazón! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Capitulo 13**

La ceremonia había terminado, la madre de Ayumi aun estaba sentada sobándose las manos, el sacerdote se acercó a ella cuando terminó de hablar con unos feligreses que se le habían acercado.

-Surumi, ¿te pasa algo?-Le dijo.

-¡Oh! Sacerdote, yo solo…

-Venga dime, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó Tanaka mientras se sentaba en el banco de delante para hablar frente a frente.

-Mi hija se casa.

-Felicidades.

-Si, emmmm….gracias.-Le contestó poco animada.

-¿No estás contenta?

-No como me gustaría.

-Anda, cuéntamelo todo.-Le instó.

-Ayumi se va a casar con Itachi el hij…

-¿¡Itachi Uchiha!?

-S-si.

-No puede casarse con ese hombre, Surumi, ¿sabes quién es su hermano?

-Sí, lo sé.-Le contestó avergonzada.-Cuando empezaron a salir no le di importancia porque pensé que iban a durar poco, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Tu hija está en peligro, Sasuke va a corromperla para que haga lo que él quiere y acabará muerta.

-No diga eso sacerdote.-Le pidió Surumi alarmada.

-Ya viste al hijo de Shujin el otro día, me insultó y yo no l hice nada, eso demuestra el alcance que tiene.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó mientras se echaba a llorar.

-Habla con tu marido y tratad de convencerla, podéis llamarme para que vaya y la convenza de que es una locura.

-Muchas gracias sacerdote.

-Nada, para eso estamos, ¿no?

* * *

Kaito salió de la sala de despachos con la mosca detrás de la oreja, Sasuke no les había dicho el motivo de la reunión con Kazuma. Iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que su novia Wataru le esperaba en el hall de las oficinas.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó

-¿Wataru?¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó sorprendido mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y estaba preocupada, pero me enteré por tu madre del ascenso, ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

-Llevo toda la semana sin parar.-Se trató de justificar, aunque sabía que no tenía justificación.

-¿Quién te ha ascendido?

-Técnicamente he ascendido gracias a Sasuke.

Wataru le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con toda su fuerza, el tiempo le había dado la razón mientras Kaito hablaba pestes de Sasuke ella trataba de defenderle.

-¡Auch!

-¡Ni auch ni leches! Eres un completo idiota, te dije que Sasuke no era como tu decías, pero siempre me llamabas o fangirl o ilusa.

-Vale, vale, lo siento cielo.

-Eso no se va a arreglar con un lo siento cielo.-Le dijo muy enfadada.-Llevamos discutiendo sobre esto desde que él entró en las oficinas a trabajar.

-Sasuke parece que hablan de ti.-Dijo Suigetsu.

Kaito y Wataru se giraron, al pie de las escaleras estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu, Sasuke les miraba incomodo.

-C-capitán..

-Aun no soy tu capitán Kaito.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba.-Así que ahórratelo.

-Enhorabuena por el puesto, Sasuke.-Le felicitó Wataru completamente roja.

Sasuke la miró contrariado, no la conocía.

-Sabes mi nombre pero el tuyo no, discúlpame.

-Ow, soy Wataru, la novia de Kaito.-Le contestó un poco avergonzada al entrometerse donde no la llamaban

-Un placer.-Le contestó cálidamente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló de repente.

-Emmm….hacéis buena pareja.-Se atrevió a decir Sasuke.-No deberíais discutir por estupideces.

Agarró el brazo de Kaito y le acercó a Wataru.

-Así estáis mucho mejor.-Les dijo mientras les observaba.-Además Wataru le nombre mi segundo porque estaba muy pesado y gruñón.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad.

-Dile que se porte bien, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.-Acertó a responderle Wataru sorprendida por la actitud de Sasuke.

-Me nombró su segundo porque sabía que quería mostrar mi valía.

-Ya no le odias, ¿verdad?

-Todo lo contrario Wataru, me ha dado un oportunidad que nadie me iba a dar, hará grades cosas por la nación, estoy seguro y para ello necesito estar a su altura.

-Así me gusta, nunca te había visto tan motivado.

-Es la primera persona que me dice realmente a la cara que confía en mi trabajo.

-La próxima vez confía en lo que te digo.-Le dijo Wataru mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.-¿Cenamos juntos?

-Por supuesto.

* * *

La misión había terminado con éxito, Lee hablaba con alegría al resto del grupo, Tenten miraba a su alrededor algo alicaída, y es que había sido de poca ayuda, no tenía la cabeza donde debía estar, vio a un par de chicas que se hablaban al oído mientras miraban a los chicos.

-Ya me gustaría que se fijara en mi.-Le dijo una a la otra en un susurro que se podía escuchar bastante bien a cierta distancia.

-Aunque su ojos intimidan.

-¡Tenten!-Le llamo Neji.-No te quedes ahí atrás.

-Voy.-Le contestó.

Aceleró el paso para alcanzarles.

-Esa es su novia.

-¿Cómo puede salir con ella? No tiene nada y él es un Hyuga.-Dijo una de las chicas.

-Creo que es una loca de las armas, no entiendo cómo se fijó en ella.

Hizo como si nada, intentó no mostrar que las había escuchado para que Neji no lo notase, pero no fue muy consciente de si lo logró o no, le cogió la mano que Neji le tendía.

-Chicos.-Les llamó Gai.-Como la misión ha salido mejor que bien os invito a unos dangos.

-¡SI!-Le secundó Lee.-Hace mucho que no los como.

-Yo voy a declinar la oferta.-Dijo Tente.-Tengo el estomago revuelto y quiero irme a casa a dormir.

-Te acompaño.-Se ofreció Neji.

-¡No! Vete con ellos, así tenéis vuestro tiempo de hombres.-Le dijo Tenten un poco acobardada.

Le dio un beso en los labios y se marcho con gran velocidad.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-Le preguntó Gai.

-Siempre los ha habido.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Lee con cierta curiosidad.

-Siente que no está a mi altura.

Interrumpieron la conversación cuando llegaron al establecimiento para pedir tranquilamente, Gai le observaba con preocupación dada la cara que llevaba Neji.

-Siempre le ha pasado.-Dijo al fin su sensei.-Me ha confesado más de una vez que no entiende porque la pusieron con vosotros.

-No sé qué hacer.-Confesó Neji desanimado.

-Has hablado con ella, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre decirte es que tengas paciencia, estoy seguro de que un día entrará en razón y se dará cuenta de que es igual que tu, insistiéndole no vas a llegar muy lejos, puede que sea hasta peor, porque repetírselo puede darle a entender que es idiota.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo Neji mientras les servían los dangos y se ponían a comer.

* * *

Iba de camino a su descanso cuando vio a Sai sentado en un tejado mirando el atardecer.

-¡Sai!-Le llamó.

-Hola Sakura.-Le saludó cuando bajo a su lado.

-¿Quieres tomar un té? Invito yo.-Le dijo la kunoichi.

-Claro.

Emprendieron el camino en un silencio cómodo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Sai al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ya estoy recuperada.-Le dijo con paciencia ya que se lo había preguntado demasiadas veces desde que llego.-Naruto y tú sois un poco pesados.

-Bueno, fue nuestra culpa que acabases en manos del enemigo.

-Son cosas que pasan…quería hablar contigo.

-Ya me imagino sobre qué.

-Que listo te has vuelto.-Le contestó la kunoichi mientras le sonreía.-Primer quiero saber cómo estas.

-Confuso.

-¿Porqué?

-No entiendo lo que ha hecho Ino.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Ella dice cosas muy confusas, yo no quería dejarla.

-Ya lo sé.

-Si tú lo sabes, ¿Por qué ella no? Es más lista que tu…

-Que poca delicadeza.-Le contestó mientras le daba un buen golpe en el brazo.-Así no me dan ganas de ayudarte.

-¿Me quieres ayudar?-Le preguntó mientras se tocaba el brazo dolorido.

-Sí, pero si me dices esas cosas me lo pensaré.

-Lo siento, sé que soy muy bruto.

-Eso está mejor, aunque me esperaba que la influencia de Ino te hubiese cambiado un poco el tacto, veo que no. En fin, Ino te vio con otra chica hace tiempo y que la estabas abrazando.

-¿Otra chica?-Le preguntó confuso.

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas?

Sai trató de recordar mientras entraban en el establecimiento, pero no conseguía recordarlo.

-Ino me dijo que os abrazasteis y que tu le acariciabas la cara con cariño.-Le comentó mientras se sentaban en una mesa

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!

Sakura dio un bote en su silla, la camarera se acercó a ellos para tomarles nota.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó Sakura tras el pedido a la camarera.

-Me vio con Misako.

-¿Quién es Misako?

-Una amiga de la Raiz.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Como tú has dicho antes tengo poco tacto, acudí a ella para que me ayudase a ser detallista con Ino, a veces hacíamos simulacros como si ella fuese Ino.

-Solo es una amiga, ¿no?

-Claro, es más ella tiene novio.-Le dijo escandalizado.

-Ino no conoce a Misako, ¿verdad?-Adivinó Sakura.

-No.

-Mal, deberías habérsela presentado, si lo hubieses hecho esto no habría pasado, porque piensa que le estabas poniendo los cuernos con ella.

-¿Qué hago?

-Trata de hablarlo con ella.

-El otro día su padre me dio un puñetazo, no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer.

-Naruto me lo contó esta mañana, pero si quieres a Ino tienes que intentarlo, ¿no?

-…Si.-Le contestó un poco acobardado.

-La sigues queriendo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

Les sirvieron el té dando por zanjada la conversación delicada de la que Sakura quería hablar con él, por lo que iniciaron una nueva menos tensa.

* * *

Kiba iba medio ido, acababa de terminar su cita y aun estaba en una nube, pero Akamaru le sacó aquella nube, pues salió corriendo calle abajo.

-¡AKAMARU!

Pero Akamaru no frenó, continuó su camino, por lo que Kiba tuvo que seguirle un tanto desconcertado, pero cuando llego a su destino se despejó del todo . En el suelo frente a él y Akamaru había una persona tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, se apresuró a comprobar que tenia pulso pero no lo encontró.

-Maldita sea.

Se sorprendió al ver el símbolo en la espalda del muerto, era un Uchiha.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, sé que es un poco corto pero es lo que toca, aumentar la incertidumbre, insisto (porque me lo decís todas las semanas) que tengáis paciencia con el SasuSaku, quiero poner en situación todo, por eso este capítulo es así, habrá capítulos más largos creedme que llevo bastante margen con respecto a los capítulos que subo, (llevo 30 capítulos escritos a mano).**

 **Al ver lo corto que es puede que actualice un capítulo más esta semana, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

 **También comentaros que finalmente he empezado las clases en la universidad (estoy a punto de terminar la carrera :)) por lo que no sé si seguiré publicando los Lunes, levantarme todos los días a las 6:30 de la mañana me dejan muerta por la tarde, si hago un cambio os lo comentaré tanto por aquí como por el blog.**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y espero vuestros reviews! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 14

Llamó a la puerta con cierto nerviosismo, nunca había ido a la casa de los Haruno, se estaba arrepintiendo muchísimo de lo que estaba haciendo, era Domingo y los Domingos se descansaba. Aún así la abrieron en seguida, la señora Haruno la miró con curiosidad.

-H-hola.-La saludó

-Hola señora Uchiha, dígame, ¿qué necesita?

-Que-quería ver a Sakura.

-Claro, pero pase por favor.

Mikoto entró en el hall un poco cohibida, la señora Haruno cerró la puerta con suavidad.

-Quizá he venido un poco pronto.-Dijo con preocupación.

-Que va.-Le contradijo la señora Haruno.-Es muy tarde para estar durmiendo, pase al salón que ahora mismo llamo a Sakura.

Mikoto se quitó los zapatos y entró al salón sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, hasta que se acordó del paquete que llevaba en las manos.

-Señora Haruno les he traído esto.-Le dijo mientras se lo extendía.-Son unos dulces que hago, espero que le gusten.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias.-Le respondió mientras le recogía el paquete.-¿Quiere té?

-C-claro, muchas gracias.

-Siéntese donde quiera mientras voy ha avisar a Sakura y preparo el té.

No tardó mucho la espera, Sakura entró al salón sorprendida.

-Señora Uchiha.

-Hola.

-¿Le duele algo?-Le preguntó con preocupación.

Mikoto al principio no entendió la pregunta hasta que se acordó de que Sakura era ninja médico.

-No, venia ha hablar contigo.-Le contestó un poco nerviosa, ya que ahora le parecía muy mala idea haber ido hasta allí.

-Claro, pero siéntese, me imagino que querrá hablar de Sasuke.

Mikoto se sentó al lado de Sakura mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, también me gustaría saber cómo estás tu.

-Pues yo estoy muy bien.-Le contestó con alegría.-Y su hijo estuvo muy atento conmigo cuando estuve mala.

La señora Haruno entró con una bandeja con té en ese momento, Sakura pensó que Mikoto se iba a callar por vergüenza pero no fue así, miro a Mebuki y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo viste a Sasuke?-Le preguntó.

-Muy bien la verdad.

-Estaba muy preocupada por su estado de salud, quédese señora Haruno.-Le dijo al ver que se iba a marchar.

-Me imagino.-Le contestó Sakura.

-Lo del parche no me sorprendió nada, se quedó sin el ojo desde el incidente, aunque eso solo lo sabíamos la familia.

-Yo realmente no lo sabía hasta que le vi en la televisión.

-Nadie sabe lo que paso aquella noche al 100%.-Le confesó Mikoto con tristeza.-Sólo lo sabe él.

El silencio se instaló en el salón.

-…Quiero…..quiero pediros perdón.-Dijo Mikoto.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó contrariada Sakura.-¿Porqué?

-Por lo que dijeron los Uchiha, parecía que no querían que salieras con vida.

-Bueno, yo de eso ni me enteré, creo que mis padres lo pasaron peor.

-Señora Uchiha.-Dijo el señor Haruno que acababa de entrar.-A su hijo le debo una, se que desafió las normas de Central para que mi princesa estuviese atendida por sus médicos.

-Su llamada, dio fin a nuestro calvario.-Le dijo Mebuki.

-¿No fue el hospital?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-El hospital nos llamó después de colgar su hijo.-Le explico Mebuki.-Además de eso le dio cobijo a Sakura cuando le dieron de alta para que volviese sana a casa.

-No sabía todo eso.-Dijo sorprendida Mikoto.

-Señora Uchiha.-Le llamó Sakura mientras le cogía una de las manos.-Sasuke está comiendo bien, sabe cocinar seguro que eso no esperaba escucharlo, se preocupa por su salud aunque tiene sus achaques, no se lo voy a negar y tiene amigos y una familia adoptiva que se preocupan por él, no se preocupe mas, él está bien y en menos de lo que se espera le podrá dar un abrazo.

-Gracias…Sakura.-Le dijo Mikoto con voz acongojada

Sakura la abrazó para consolarla, era consciente de que Sasuke no hablaba con sus padres a pesar de que tenía un teléfono, sus razones tendría, pero eso había implicado que su madre se preocupase por el quizá más de la cuenta.

-No tiene que agradecerme nada, tiene a un hijo maravilloso que lo sepa.

* * *

Fugaku frenó en la entrada de las oficinas, no quería entrar, no después de lo que se había enterado, Shun el único hijo de Shujin había muerto, sabía que su buen amigo se acababa de enterar después de estar todo el día anterior buscándole, respiró hondo y entró.

Las oficinas estaban en completo silencio, todos los policías estaban sentados en sus escritorios haciendo trabajo o simulando que trabajaban, Shisui se acercó hasta él..

-Capitán.-Le llamó.

-Dime.

-Shujin está en su despacho.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Entró a su despacho con cierto nerviosismo, Shujin estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, cerró la puerta con rapidez.

-Shujin.-Le llamó mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

-Fugaku…-Dijo entre sollozos.-…Me lo han matado.

-Lo sé…tranquilo.

-Mi único hijo…mi..mi mujer…aún no lo sabe…sigue preocupada porque aun no ha vuelto a casa.

-Tienes que decírselo.

-¿Y cómo le voy a decir eso? Todo fue por …porque…en la ceremonia saltó para…defender a tu hijo pequeño.

-¿Defendió a Sasuke?-Le preguntó sorprendido el capitán de policía.

-S-si.

-¿Porqué no le paraste?

-Todos pasó muy rápido y cuando quise frenarle ya lo había dicho.

-No quiero que te culpes por eso.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes, ha sido culpa mía.

-¡No! La culpa de toda esta situación es de Tanaka Uchiha y pagará por ello.-Dijo con convicción Fugaku.

Shujin rompió a llorar más fuerte y Fugaku solo acertó a darle todo el apoyo del que fuese capaz de darle

* * *

La zona residencial de los Uchiha estaba muy silenciosa para ser las tres de la tarde, Ayumi veía como la escasa gente con la que se cruzaba la miraba desafiante.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-Anunció cuando entró en casa.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Surumi preocupada.

-Sí, ¿porqué? ¿qué pasa?

-Han encontrado al hijo de Shujin muerto.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Como lo oyes, estaba tirado en una de las calle principales muerto.-Le respondía mientras volvía a la cocina.-El sacerdote dice que ha sido el demonio…

-No empieces con esas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, el otro día acusó al sacerdote de mentir sobre el demonio y mira, muerto en medio de una calle.

-¿No creerás que ha sido Sasuke?

-Hombre, pues claro.

-Mama, tienes que dejar de creer al sacerdote en todo lo que dice y crear tus propias opiniones.

-Sé muy bien cuál es mi opinión.-Le contestó en tono ácido .

-Pues porque todo lo que dice el sacerdote para ti es verdad, no dudas nunca.

-como tú con tu novio, que por cierto no me gusta nada.

-Bueno, pues te vas a tener que aguantar.

-Ya veremos.-Susurró Surumi para si mientras su hija subía a su cuarto.

* * *

Sasuke apagó la luz de la sala de reuniones, había sido un día tranquilo, el ruido de unos pasos le hizo frenar bruscamente, se giró y le vio. Allí estaba, al final del pasillo, el sacerdote Tanaka se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espetó.-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Merezco algo de respeto.

-No vengas a exigirme nada, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Lo que me debes.

-Yo no te debo nada, es más, eres tu el que me debe algo.

-Que equivocado estás.

-Que me equivoco dice…

Sasuke se acercó a él mientras sacaba un kunai del interior de su camisa, Tanaka frenó al verlo.

-Yo que tu guardaba ese kunai.-e advirtió.

-¿Por qué? Ha entrado un intruso a las oficinas.-Le dijo mientras frenaba frente a él.

-¿Cuánto hace que no ves a tu familia?

-Eso no te interesa.

-Entonces debería interesarte saber que estoy por encima de tu familia y que los Hokages me apoyan.-Le mintió.

-¿Por qué será que no me lo creo?

-Tú mismo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, dame lo que no me diste hace 10 años, dejarás de sufrir.

-Lárgate.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.

-Estoy seguro de que ese ojo te da mucha más guerra de la que quieres reconocer delante de los demás.

Sasuke le cogió de la pechera con violencia, Tanaka sonrió mientras Sasuke se daba cuenta de que la persona que tenía delante era una copia y no el real.

-Si no me lo das ahora sufrirás más, sobre todo cuando aceptes el puesto de Portavoz, créeme te hare la vida imposible.

-Piérdete en el infierno, eres un cobarde que vienes aquí a exigirme cosas con una copia.

Le empujó con violencia, Tanaka desapareció no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina. Sasuke se apoyo en la pared del pasillo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, el ojo empezó a darle guerra, por lo que se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo mientras rompía a llorar de los nervios.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, es cortito (lo sé) pero lo que se acerca va a estar genial paciencia queridos paciencia, pero dentro de poco habrá un momento importante para Sasuke y para Konoha, no quiero decir nada más para no generar expectativas equivocadas.**

 **Deciros también que espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión aunque no tenga muchos siempre me hacen muy feliz saber que alguien ha leído y le gusta lo que comparto con vosotr s.**

 **Y ahora me toca contestar a VaneR, solo decirte que estés tranquila habrá SasuSaku pero como digo siempre ten un poco de paciencia, lo digo completamente en serio vuestras peticiones serán escuchadas en su debido momento, aunque no parezca que haya SasuSaku lo habrá cuando menos lo esperéis ;) ¡y muchas gracias por tu review guapa! ^^**

 **¡Nada más, un besado y un abrazo muy fuerte!**

 **¡Espero vuestros reviews! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 15

El sol salía, un nuevo día comenzaba, Fugaku junto a su mujer y su hijo acompañaban a Shujin y Kaya en la despedida de su hijo, no había mucha gente, se podía percibir con un solo vistazo quien había ido allí por compromiso y quien había ido sintiendo profundamente la pena.

El sacerdote que oficiaba el funeral había sido Yuta, el sacerdote de la aldea, el cual se mostró sorprendido por la petición ya que cuando moría alguien del clan Uchiha era Tanaka el elegido.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó los asistentes se acercaron a los padres del fallecido para darles el pésame, Fugaku vio como Tanaka se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Siento mucho lo de vuestro hijo.-Dijo cuando les tubo de frente.

Kaya se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de su marido.

-Gracias.-Contestó Shujin con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-Me sorprende que después de lo que le ha pasado a Shun sigáis manteniendo una amistad con el padre del asesino.-Les dijo mientras miraba a Fugaku.

-Márchate Tanaka.-Dijo Shujin.

-Me siento muy ofendido por no haber sido el sacerdote que ofició el funeral.-Continuó ignorando la petición de Shujin.

-Y encima vienes a echarme en cara…

Fugaku agarró a Shujin para frenarle, Mikoto al ver la situación se acercó a Kaya y se la llevó de allí.

-Shujin no merece la pena.-Decía Fugaku sin apartar la mirada del sacerdote.-Tanaka estamos en un cementerio no en un ring, pides respeto continuamente y vienes aquí a molestar en un momento de dolor, ¿quieres que te detenga?

-Soy el sacer….

-Eso no te exime de cumplir la ley.

Tanaka se calló, ambos se miraron.

-Por favor márchate.-Le pidió con educación Fugaku.

Tanaka inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de todos los asistentes que empezaron a cuchichear.

* * *

Toda la aldea estaba revolucionada, Naruto lo notó en cuanto salió a la calle, la gente miraba de reojo mientras hablaban.

Llego a la oficina un poco curioso porque allí también estaban revolucionados, pero estos corrían de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Se ha hecho oficial lo de la Internacional.-Le dijo Shikamaru pasando delante de él.

-¿Ya lo han dicho?

-Sí, la respuesta no se ha hecho esperar, hasta hace muy poco un grupo de Uchiha se han mostrado muy enfadados en la entrada de las oficinas, por suerte los han dispersado sin problemas.

-Que mala cara llevas.-Le dijo cuando le vio más detenidamente.

-No he dormido bien.-Contestó Shikamaru sin mirarle.

-Llevas así desde hace unas semanas.

-Tengo…trabajo, Naruto y visto el ambiente seguro que tú también.

-Vale, ya lo capto.

Naruto se dirigió a su escritorio donde una montaña de papeles ya le estaba esperando, resoplo con pesar.

* * *

-Ya es oficial.-Le dijo Kaito a Sasuke cuando este entró en la sala de oficinas.-Vas a ser Portavoz de Konoha.

-¿Por qué tan pronto?-Se lamentó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Queda menos de dos meses, ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?

-Joder, que divertido.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿te pasa algo?

-No he dormido bien.

-Te preocupa la familia, ¿a que si?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Perdona, no quería ofenderte.-Se disculpó.

-No, perdóname tu a mí, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, sé que estás muy estresado.

El teléfono del escritorio de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, Sasuke le miro de mala manera también, descolgó y se lo puso en la oreja mientras Kaito se alejaba de él.

-Central, ¿dígame?

-Uchiha Sasuke eres de lo peor….

-Perdón, ¿con quién hablo?

-Tienen razón eres un demonio, manejas a todos a tu antojo y cuando no te sirven te los quitas de en medio, ojala llegue tu momento dentro de poco y no te conviertas en Portavoz.

-Oiga voy a colgar.

-Dime una cosa, ¿puedes dormir tras la muerte de Shun?

-¿Qué? No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Claaro, Shun Uchiha no es importante para usted como el resto de tu clan, por eso no se acuerda y se marchó de la aldea, tenían razón debes mori….

Sasuke colgó de golpe, Kaito le miró sorprendido al ver la violencia con que lo había hecho.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-N-no voy a salir un momento, ahora vengo.

-De acuerdo.

En cuanto salió de las oficinas echo a correr hasta una cabina que había en recepción para que los Internacionales hiciesen llamadas extraoficiales, marcó el numero con rapidez, espero hasta que le saltó el contestador, volvió a marcar por si no le habían dado tiempo en cogérselo pero volvió a salta el contestador, necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado, mirando a la nada trató de procesar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Shun era, si mal no recordaba, el hijo de Shujin, uno de los amigos más cercanos de su padre, no tenían la misma edad, pero si habían tenido cierta relación porque se solían ver cuando sus familias quedaban, era un chico que no iba pavoneándose del clan que era como el resto, era muy cercano con todos y siempre sonreía de forma amable.

Se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, si era cierto lo que le habían dicho, si había muerto por su culpa entonces no debería aceptar el puesto de Portavoz. Se acurrucó sobre si mismo aterrorizado con la idea de que más gente de su clan muriese por ocupar el puesto. Cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

* * *

Mikoto volvía de hacer la compra cuando un vecino escupió al suelo cerca de ella mientras la miraba con asco, no fue el único ya que saludó a un par de vecinas que la miraron con desdén sin contestarla, aún así lo que de verdad la asustó fue cuando un hombre muy alto se acercó a ella mientras sacaba una navaja y le rajaba la bolsa dejando caer todo lo que contenía. El hombre sin dejar de mirarla le pisoteó todo y se marchó.

-Eso os pasa por apoyar al asesino de Shun.-Le dijo una vecina asomada desde una ventana.-Haber si escarmentáis .

Mikoto reprimió las ganas de llorar y le contestó con rabia.

-Mi hijo no es un asesino y todos sabéis quien es el verdadero asesino de Shun.

-Tu hijo te ha abducido, eso está claro.

-No sé como si hace años que no le veo por vuestra culpa, aquí los verdaderos abducidos sois vosotros.

-¿Cómo te atreves…

-Mikoto tiene razón.-Le cortó Kaya, la mujer de Shujin.-Si Sasuke fuese lo que el sacerdote dice no entiendo porque ha matado a mi hijo, está claro que quien le lleva la contraria al sacerdote encuentra una muerte prematura.

-Tú también….

-No, no te confundas, me han quitado a mi hijo y su asesino lo pagará muy caro.-Le dijo con contundencia.-Deja de molestar a Mikoto descerebrada.

Kaya agarró a Mikoto del brazo y se marcharon en silencio.

-Gracias.-Le agradeció Mikoto cuando llegaron a su casa.-Entra por favor.

-Yo también quería darte las gracias.-Dijo Kaya sin moverse de la puerta.-No somos amigas pero fuiste la única que vino a consolarme a mi casa, el resto no perdió el tiempo en salir ha cuchichear y decir cosas sobre Shun.

-Sabia que necesitabas apoyo, por eso fui.

Mikoto la agarró del brazo y la metió en su casa.

-Yo siempre me he creído lo que el sacerdote decía, aunque cuando comenzó a hablar de tu hijo pequeño noté que algo no cuadraba pero calle, Shujin y Shun en cambio lo tenían muy claro desde el principio y después de la muerte de mi hijo yo ya lo veo más claro.

Kaya rompió a llorar, Mikoto la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tanaka…..-Continuó.-…le hizo mucho daño a Sasuke, …¿cómo puedes actuar como si nada?

-Porque me lo han pedido.-Le contestó con rapidez Mikoto, no quería echarse a llorar también.-Y porque sé que su castigo será tres veces superior que si me vengo yo, créeme que los primeros años me costó lo suyo. Ahora tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

Kaya negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No voy a aguantar vivir aquí, Mikoto. Shujin está preparando un traslado, aunque los dos intuimos que moriremos muy pronto por muy lejos que nos vayamos de aquí nos encontrarán.

-No digas eso.

-Shun, sin querer nos ha puesto en la mira de todos los partidarios de Tanaka.

-Eso no va a pasar, Kaya.

-Yo creo que sí y Shujin también.

-Anda vamos a tomarnos un té para calmarnos, ¿vale?

Kaya le dijo que si con la cabeza, Mikoto entró en la cocina para preparar el té y mantener la mente ocupada.

* * *

Itachi se encontró con su padre que salía de las oficinas de la policía de Konoha con muy mala cara.

-Hola papa, ¿te pasa algo?

-Mejor pregúntame que no me pasa.-Le contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía a su altura.-Llevo un día…

-Por lo de la Internacional, ¿a qué si?

-Pues sí, no me esperaba que todos los medios de esta aldea lo dijesen en primera plana en todos los aspectos, el clan se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza y en lugar de alegrarse han venido a hablar conmigo personalmente aunque básicamente era insultarme a mí y a tu hermano.

-Pffff, espero que a mama no le hayan hecho lo mismo que a ti.

-Yo cr….

-¡TRAIDORES!-Les grito un hombre desde lo alto de una edificio.-Habéis traído el mal a la aldea de nuevo.

-Deja de decir estupideces.-Dijo Fugaku.

Itachi agarró a su padre por el brazo para detenerle al ver que iba a ir hacia el desconocido, no merecía la pena responder a las provocaciones.

-No soporto que hablen así de tu hermano.

-Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar, para ellos Sasuke siempre ha sido el malo, si acuden a insultos es porque están nerviosos y eso es bueno para nosotros.

-No le veo nada positivo.

Fugaku le puso mala cara, estaba cansado, llevaba diez años cansado de toda la mierda vertida hacia su hijo menor y su familia.

-Anda volvamos a casa.

* * *

Sakura llegó a casa del trabajo, había tenido un día de trabajo duro, mucha gente había acudido al hospital golpeada, al parecer el tener la Internacional en la aldea les había alterado.

-Hola cielo.-Le dijo Mebuki cuando la vio pasando delante de la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola mama.-Le contestó con desanimo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿porqué ese tono?

-No, por nada, solo estoy preocupada.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la cocina para darle un beso a su madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Sasuke, se ha hecho oficial lo de la Internacional y se ha liado, han venido un montón de personas con golpes de reyertas con los Uchiha, solo por opinar que sobre el acuerdo con la Internacional como algo beneficioso para la aldea y con ello se han puesto a golpearse.

-Vaya por Dios.

-Voy a llamarle, tengo una sensación extraña.

Sakura se dirigió al salón donde estaba su padre al que saludó casi sin mirarle ya que buscaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué buscas?

-El teléfono, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Toma.

Hiruzen cogió el teléfono de la mesa y se lo extendió mientras le sonreía.

-Dale recuerdos de nuestra parte.

-¿Eh?

-A Sasuke.

-¿Cómo…

-Tu mirada te delata hija, sé que tienes algo con él, tu actitud desde que volviste es diferente, te brilla mas la mirada y sonríes mas…Además tu madre me lo ha dicho.

-No….no.

-Anda llámale.

Sakura cogió, roja como un tomate, el teléfono que su padre le estaba extendiendo y se escabulló a su cuarto.

* * *

Miraba el techo del salón de su casa, seguía intranquilo pero en aquél momento estaba aterrorizado, tanto como la vez en la que huyó de la aldea.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, giró la cabeza y le observó, quería y no quería cogerlo, no se encontraba bien. Dejo de sonar pero volvió a sonar, se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, contó hasta diez, se levantó y lo cogió.

-Diga.

-Sasuke, soy yo.-Dijo la voz de Sakura desde el otro lado.

-Hola.-Le dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó alarmada al escuchar el tono de su voz.

-N-nada.

-Algo pasa cuando me hablas en este tono.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el clan?-Le preguntó desesperado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hoy he recibido una llamada.-Dijo al fin.-Me ha dicho que ha muerto un….bueno que ha muerto alguien del clan…

-….

-Sakura dime la verdad.-Le demandó nervioso.-Necesito saberla.

-…Si, es cierto.-Le confirmó Sakura al fin.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara liberadas, era culpa suya, estaba seguro, la llamada se lo había confirmado, soltó el teléfono, todo daba vueltas, demasiado, cerró los ojos tratando de frenar las vueltas, cayó al suelo donde la oscuridad le engulló.

* * *

-¡SASUKE!-Le gritó al ver que no le contestaba.

Mebuki entro en la habitación al escucharla gritar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-A Sasuke le ha pasado algo.-Le contestó con nerviosismo.

-Vuelve a llamarle.

-Ya lo he hecho, creo que he cometido un error al decirle una cosa de su clan, no sé qué hacer.

-Tienes algún otro numero con el que…

-Espera.

Sakura abrió el cajón de su escritorio, rebuscó y sacó papel, tenía el numero de Karin.

-Aquí está.

-Déjame marcar a mí, que estás muy nerviosa.-Le dijo su madre.

Mebuki marcó el numero que Sakura le había dado y se lo pasó, al tercer tono le contestó.

-¿Diga?-Respondió Karin.

-Karin, soy yo.

-Sakura qué sorpresa…

-Karin no puedo hablar contigo como me gustaría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que vayas a casa de Sasuke, le he llamado y cuando le estaba hablando ha pasado algo y me ha dejado de contestar, le he vuelto a llamar y no me lo coge.

-Vale, tranquila, voy para allá, te llamo cuando sepa algo.

Karin colgó a toda prisa bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto su novio al ver las prisas.

-A Sasuke le ha pasado algo, vamos levántate y acompáñame.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sakura le llamó y de pronto dejó de contestar, ¡Vamos!

Suigetsu salió detrás de Karin que casi estaba corriendo mientras llamaba por su teléfono móvil a los padres adoptivos de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto llevaba de vuelta a casa a Hinata , la cual miraba a su novio preocupada ya que su Naruto había estado más callado de lo habitual.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?

-¿Porqué?

-Estás más callado de lo normal.

-Estoy un poco preocupado, en cuanto han dicho que Sasuke será el portavoz su propio clan se ha puesto en contra, cualquiera que se mostrase a favor del comunicado. Las cosas se van a poner muy tensas.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura.

Naruto frenó de golpe, Hinata hizo lo mismo, en una pared había una pintada y ponía "Sasuke muérete"

-A partir de ahora ten cuidado, Hinata, mide lo que digas por si te escuchan.-Le dijo entre susurros.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, espero haberos dejado con la intriga :) y sobre todo que os haya gustado, no me matéis por el final por fis XD.**

 **Deciros que he comentado una cosilla que considere importante ayer en el blog así que si queréis saber que es pasaros por allí.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión ^^**

 **¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos la semana que viene!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 16

Karin y Suigetsu llegaron a casa de Sasuke casi sin aliento, llamaron y esperaron, nadie les abrió la puerta, ni dieron señales de vida.

-Voy a forzar la puerta.-Le avisó Suigetsu a su novia para que se retirase.

Karin se apartó un poco para dejarle espacio, Suigetsu dio un paso hacia atrás para darle una patada a la puerta, esta se resistió, pero Suigetsu no cejo en su intento y le dio varias patadas mas consiguiendo echarla abajo.

Karin entró la primera, la luz del salón estaba encendida pero en cuanto entró no encontró a nadie.

-¡Ahí!-Dijo Suigetsu señalando el bulto al lado del mueble del teléfono.

-¡Sasuke!

Estaba tirado en el suelo, Karin se agachó, le tomó el pulso, lo tenía.

-Sasuke.-Le llamaba mientras suavemente le daba palmadas en la cara.-Sasuke despierta.

Entre abrió los ojos y giró la cara para que dejase de golpeársela, Karin respiró levemente tranquila pero no dejó de golpearle.

-Ni hablar, o te despiertas o te echo un vaso de agua en la cara.

Suigetsu entro en la cocina y preparó el vaso, cuando volvió Sasuke ya tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a Karin con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Sakura me ha llamado muy preocupada porque dejaste de contestarle por teléfono, ¿qué ha pasado?-Le demandó la pelirroja.

-Ha sido mi culpa.-Susurró mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿El qué?

-Shun ha muerto por mi culpa.-Respondió mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo.

-¿Quién es Shun?

-El hijo de Shujin.

-¿Y quién es Shujin?-Volvió a preguntar Karin exasperada por la conversación de besugos* que estaba teniendo.

-El mejor amigo de mi padre.-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.-Ha muerto por mi culpa.

Misaki y Hayato entraron corriendo en la instancia, les alivio ver que la llamada de urgencia de Karin no era tan urgente como parecía.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue por tu culpa si estás aquí en Central?-Le preguntó Suigetsu volviendo a la conversación.

-Me lo han dicho por teléfono…

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.

-Tú eres tonto.-Le soltó Karin muy cabreada.-¿Te estás creyendo lo que un desconocido te ha dicho por teléfono?

-Sakura me lo ha confirmado antes, shun está muerto.

-Y tú has atado cabos, ¿no?-Le preguntó su padre adoptivo.-Pensé que te había educado mejor, si Shun ha muerto no será por tu culpa, no estabas allí cuando sucedió.

Sasuke se levantó con rápidez mientras miraba con furia a Hayato, se secó las lágrimas antes de hablar.

-No entendéis nada, ¡Ninguno lo entiende!

Se marchó a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, Hayato iba ha hablar con él pero Misaki le frenó.

-Deja que se calme.

Karin cogió el teléfono mal colgado y lo colocó para volver a cogerlo mientras sacaba un papel del bolsillo, en el tenia apuntado el numero de Sakura, la cual le contestó en pocos segundos.

-¿Diga?

-Sakura soy yo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, solo se había desmayado, pero quería preguntarte algo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Qué le has dicho a Sasuke?

-¿Eh?

-Le has dicho algo de su clan, ¿a que si?

-Sí, me preguntó que si había muerto alguien y aunque no quise decírselo se lo dije.

-Vale, ha sido eso lo que le alteró y dejo de contestarte porque colapsó.-Le informo Karin.-Alguien le llamo a la oficina y le dijo que había muerto por su culpa.

-¿Cómo que suya?

-Sí, se siente culpable.

-En Konoha cualquiera del clan Uchiha que le lleve la contraria al sacerdote Tanaka Uchiha es enemigo público y se intenta quitar de en medio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el muerto ha sido asesinado por qué es contrario a las ideas de un sacerdote?

-Algo así, mucha gente del clan Uchiha se ha tenido que marchar de la aldea para no correr esa misma suerte.

-Ahora entiendo las trabas que ponía Sasuke para aceptar el puesto.

Hayato daba vueltas por el salón pensando, Misaki estaba sentada en el sofá y Suigetsu se había ido a arreglar la puerta que había "destrozado" cuando Karin colgó, Hayato paro de dar vueltas y la miró.

-Lo del chico es cierto, al parecer defendió a Sasuke ante los insultos del sacerdote del clan Uchiha y de repente apareció muerto en medio de la calle.

-Tengo que hablar con Kazuma a primera hora, Sasuke no puede echarse atrás.-Dijo Hayato.-Si se marcha los que le defienden se sentirán abandonados.

-Ese sacerdote se está pasando demasiado.-Susurró Misaki.-¿Los Hokages no pueden hacer nada?

-Si no han hecho nada será porque no han podido pero me parece increíble que el sacerdote de un clan, por muy fuerte que sea, tenga tanto poder. Claro que en Central todo es radicalmente diferente, somos menos laxos.

* * *

Ayumi entró en las oficinas, todos la miraban, trató de ignorarlo durante toda la mañana de trabajo pero cuando llegó la hora de comer, Megumi se acercó a ella.

-Hola Megumi.-Le saludó.

-¿Has abierto los ojos ya?

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Que si te has dado cuenta de qué está hecha la familia de tu novio.

-Ya empezamos con las tonterías.

-No son tonterías, ha muerto uno de los nuestros justo cuando le defendió.

-Y piensas que ha sido Sasuke, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras se levantaba con la bandeja.

-Es el demonio Ayumi.

-El demonio es otro, ojala os deis cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-Le dijo Ayumi mientras colocaba la bandeja en el estante tras haberla vaciado.

-¿Encima le apoyas?

-¿Apoyar? Yo no apoyo a nadie.

-Claro que lo haces.

-Lo sabré yo mejor que tú.-Le dijo indignada Ayumi.

-No, porqué estas abducida por Itachi que…

Ayumi frenó al ver que iba a comenzar a insultar a su novio.

-Mucho cuidadito con lo que digas de Itachi.

-Déjale, rompe con él.

-Mira Megumi, estoy cansada de que todos me digáis lo que tengo que hacer, en el clan todos hacéis lo que os da la gana y yo, ¿qué? ¿no puedo? ¿por qué?

-Itachi no es para ti.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Le gritó en medio del pasillo.

-Apoyas al demonio, entonces….

-Según tu reducido cerebro sí.

Ayumi empujo a Megumi para poder pasar, no quería seguir escuchando las idioteces que estaba diciendo.

* * *

Kazuma miraba el informe de llamadas del día anterior al número del escritorio de Sasuke, casi todas eran de Konoha. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Sasuke, había acudido a su llamada. No presentaba muy buen aspecto, estaba muy pálido y no le miró si quiera cuando entró.

-¿Me ha llamado capitán?

-Sí, quería hablar contigo, siéntate.

Sasuke se sentó y continuo sin mirarle.

-Hayato ha venido esta mañana, me ha informado de la llamada que alguien te hizo ayer, he registrado y escuchado la conversación.

Sasuke le miró al fin con sorpresa.

-Lo hice por tu bien, se que te sientes fatal por ello y he estado investigando sobre lo que paso a Shun Uchiha.

-¿Y qué…?

-Murió de una puñalada de arma blanca, la culpa no es tuya.

-Per…

-Mira Sasuke lo que haya pasado en Konoha no es culpa tuya, que haya un sector de la aldea que te odie es lo de menos, tu no vives ahí por lo tanto no entiendo ese odio hacia a ti, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que te fuiste de allí con 7 años, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que no quiero que este tipo de cosas te afecten, ¿queda claro?

Kazuma se levantó rodeó su escritorio y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke el cual alzo la mirada.

-Olvídate de esa llamada telefónica, si te sientes culpable habla con los familiares del chico y dales el pésame. No voy a aceptar una renuncia por tu parte antes incluso de llegar al puesto, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya te puedes retirar.-Le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

* * *

Salió sin despedirse de nadie, desde el encontronazo con Megumi la gente se había mostrado más hostil, su jefe le había gritado y casi la había llamado asesina. Al cruzar la puerta no se esperaba que la siguiesen acosando, un encapuchado le tiró un cubo con un liquido rojo.

-¡TRAIDORA ASESINA!

El encapuchado se marchó corriendo por donde había venido, Ayumi quiso llorar pero se contuvo, no iba a darles ese placer, salió corriendo hasta su casa. Nada más llegar sus padres la esperaba.

-Ayumi, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo su madre.-Menudas pintas traes.

-Necesito cambiarme….

-Haber llegado a tu hora, ven ya.

Su madre se marchó al salón.

-¿De qué queréis hablar?-Dijo cansada de esa actitud mientras entraba al salón.

-Tu padre y yo te vamos a dar una opción.

-¿De qué?

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Surumi se levantó con rapidez y sin mirar a su hija. Ayumi miro a su padre buscando una explicación que no le dio pero que entendió en seguido cuando vio con quien iba acompañada su madre, el sacerdote Tanaka Uchiha sonrió al entrar.

-¿Qué hace el sacerdote aquí?

-Ayumi trátale con más respeto.-Le reprochó su padre.

Ayumi observó como Tanaka se sentaba al lado de su madre.

-Ayumi, tus padres han acudido a mi porque están preocupados por tu compromiso con Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Ah, si?-Preguntó en tono irónico.

-Si hija, tienes que romper el compromiso, no quiero que te mate.

-¿Qué me mate? ¿te estás escuchando, mama?

-Sasuke es el demonio, ha sido él quien mato a Shun Uchiha.

-Ya estáis vosotros también con esa estupidez, Sasuke no es ningún demonio.

-Demuéstramelo.-Le pidió su padre.

-Demuéstrame tu que no lo es.

-Lo ve sacerdote, está abducida.-Dijo Surumi muy preocupada.

-Los abducidos sois vosotros, estáis obligando a la gente a opinar como vosotros….

-¡Ayumi!.-Le grito su padre.-Te voy a dar un ultimátum, o te dejas con Itachi o te marchas de casa.

Ayumi le miró con sorpresa, busco con la mirada a su madre la cual la evitaba, el sacerdote por su parte trataba, infructuosamente ocultar una sonrisa.

-No me puedo creer lo que estáis haciendo, creéis antes al sacerdote que no es nada vuestro que a vuestra propia hija, pero tranquilos que me voy ahora mismo.

Ayumi salió del salón conteniendo las ganas de llorar, subió corriendo a su cuarto, donde se puso a recoger a toda velocidad, no quería pasar ni un minuto más allí sobre todo con el sacerdote de por medio. Cuando terminó salió de casa sin despedirse.

* * *

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Decía la voz de Mikoto mientras se secaba las manos.-Ayumi, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó al ver el aspecto que presentaba.

Itachi salió a ver qué pasaba, en cuanto vio a su novia acelero el paso. Ayumi lloraba, Mikoto le dijo que pasara pero no se movía, Itachi la agarró del brazo y la metió dentro de casa para darle un abrazo, en los brazos de Itachi se echo a llorar, estuvieron un rato abrazados el uno al otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunto Itachi cuando se separaron.

-Mis padres me han echado de casa.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.-Me dijeron que si no te dejaba me podía ir de casa, como dicen que tu hermano es el demonio y creen que acabaré muerta….

-Pues el demonio te va a dar su cuarto.-Dijo Fugaku mientras se acercaba.-Ta vas a quedar con nosotros

-Ese rojo….-Dijo Mikoto.

-No sé lo que es..

-Huele a sangre.-Dijo Itachi.

Ayumi comenzó a respirar más fuerte al escuchar lo que era lo que tenía en la ropa, Itachi le agarró la cabeza para tranquilizarla pero no le oía, el olor de la sangre la estaba mareando, la cara de Itachi comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

-Muchísimas gracias.-Les agradeció la anciana.-La voluntad de mis antepasados al fin se ha cumplido.

-No hay de que.-Le contestó Kiba.-Es nuestro trabajo.

El equipo 10 había salido de misión, la cual había resultado ser muy básica, recuperar un objeto de una familia, nada complicado, ya que en menos de un día acabaron con los traficantes detenidos y el objeto en manos de su dueño.

Se despidieron de la anciana y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea. En seguida Kiba y Shino se adelantaron bastante dejando a Hinata rezagada. Llevaba todo el día molesta, todo lo veía casi borroso o incluso había momentos donde había mucha oscuridad a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos Hinata, no te quedes atrás!-Le llamó Kiba.

-¡Ya voy!-Le contestó mientras corría hacia ellos ignorando su preocupación.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado se acerca un gran momento para el fict .**

 **¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN! aunque no tenga muchos siempre me hacen muy feliz saber que alguien ha leído y le gusta lo que comparto con vosotr s, la semana pasada no tuve ninguno y me preocupa un poco/bastante porque quiero saber si os ha gustado o no para poder corregir (si es necesario).**

 **¡Nada más, un besado y un abrazo muy fuerte!**

 **Y REITERO ¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Dedicado a todas las personitas que me leen y me han pedido momento SasuSaku aquí encontrareis algo, por supuesto hablo de**

 **cinlayj2 , VaneR y ConyM .Por supuesto también dedicárselo a Anamicenas por los muchos ánimos que me mandas de verdad de corazón te lo agradezco y a Gabus1990 (te echo de menos u.u)**

* * *

Capitulo 17

Shujin y Shisui hablaban en susurros mientras esperaban a que Fugaku llegase para hablar con él.

Se había corrido la voz de que Ayumi había abandonado a sus padres para adorar al demonio Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos se creía la versión que se estaba dando.

Fugaku llegó puntual al trabajo, su mirada mostraba cansancio, Shujin se acercó hasta él.

-¿Quieres café?-Le preguntó.

-Si, por favor.

Shujin sacó el café de la máquina con rapidez y antes de entrar al despacho del capitán cruzó una mirada con Shisui para que le acompañara hasta el despacho.

-Aquí tienes el café.

-Gracias.-Le contesto sin mirarle.

El silencio se instaló pero Shujin se quedó esperando a que Fugaku les mirase y así poder hablar.

-¿Queréis algo?-Le preguntó al ver que Shujin y Shisui no se iban.

-…Sabrás de lo que se ha estado hablando hoy, ¿no?

-Pues no, últimamente paso de escuchar las tonterías del clan.

-Dicen que Ayumi ha abandonado a sus padre…

Fugaku se echo a reír sin poder evitarlo interrumpiendo a su amigo, tardó bastante en calmarse.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó.-Es que lo que acabas de decir me parece ridículo.

-Por eso te lo comento, queremos saber la verdad.

-Mirad, anoche los padres de Ayumi le hicieron una encerrona, hablaron con ella en presencia del sacerdote.

-Miedo me da, ¿qué le dijeron?-Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Que o dejaba a Itachi o no volvía a casa.

-¿Le hicieron elegir entre Itachi y sus padres?-Le preguntó con incredulidad Shisui.

-Algo así, llegó a casa en un estado de nervios que no la he visto en mi vida, se desmayó hasta de la tensión, no me extraña la pobre venia cubierta de sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron tanto Shujin como Shisui.

-Supongo que fue en la calle, porque no nos ha dicho como llegó a estar así la pobre, pero pude comprobar que era sangre animal.

-Madre mía…por eso he acudido ha hablar contigo, necesitábamos saber la verdad.

-Pues no os preocupéis más, Ayumi está en mi casa y ahí se va a quedar.

-Y si sus padres….

-Sus padres pueden venir, ella es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, no lo que sus padres le ordenen y no pienso hacer nada si llegan a presentarse en mi casa a exigirme nada.

-La tienes en buena estima.-Dijo Shisui.

-No es eso exactamente, es como una hija para mí.-Le contestó Fugaku.

-Eso está bien.-Dijo Shujin.-Bueno nos marchamos que hemos dejado el trabajo a la mitad para saber la verdad.

-Pues ale, ha trabajar muchachos.

-Si capitán.-Dijeron al unísono ambos mientras salían por la puerta.

* * *

Ayumi recogía sus cosas para meterlas en una caja, no aguantaba más la situación, desde que se marcho de casa de sus padres todos sus compañeros de oficinas la miraban mal, cuchicheaban con ella presente e incluso alguno le hizo la zancadilla intencionadamente por mucho que pidiesen disculpas después porque no la habían visto, cerró la caja y se fue al despacho de su jefe, llamó y espero pacientemente hasta que se escuchó un "adelante".

Su jefe en cuanto la vio puso cara de estar incomodo y muy molesto por su presencia.

-Que bien que has venido Ayumi, quería hablar seriamente contigo-Le preguntó en un tono muy poco cortés.

-Dígame.

-Estás despedida.

-¿Porqué?

-Por inútil, no sabes convivir con tus compañeros.

-¿Perdone?

-No te hagas la tonta.

-No es que no me haga la tonta es que me parece indignante lo que me ha dicho, ¿de verdad se cree lo que está diciendo?

-Sí, todos tus compañeros se han quejado de ti.

-Hasta hace poco nadie se ha quejado de mi trabajo, siempre lo he hecho limpiamente y dentro del plazo solicitado.

-Ayumi no te quiero en mis oficinas, ya te estás largando.

-¿Porqué no me dice la verdad del despido? Sé muy bien que no me despide por no saber convivir con mis compañeros, porqué son ellos los que me están haciendo la vida imposible y usted lo sabe.

-No hay otra razón.

-Claro que sí y tiene nombre.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.-Tanaka Uchiha, que manipulado está por él.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Vaya, parece que he dado en el clavo.

-¡MARCHATE!

-Muy bien, me alegro de marcharme de esta empresa que apesta por todos lados, todos sois iguales.

Ayumi se marchó de las oficinas con la cabeza bien alta, por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien consigo misma, ya no tenía que mediar con nadie, aceleró la marcha para llegar a su casa nueva y contárselo a alguien que estaba segura que le apoyaría.

* * *

Miraba los escaparates con ansiedad, se acercaba su aniversario y no sabía que regalarle a su novio, estaba muy frustrada, regalarle cosas a la gente era muy complicado.

-Hola Tenten.-La saludó Ino desde detrás suya.

-¡Oh!, hola, no te había visto.

-Pareces preocupada, ¿pasa algo?

-No sé que comprarle a Neji por nuestro aniversario.

-Los hombres son complicados a veces, aunque las mujeres lo somos más.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, somos más quisquillosas.

-Pues yo me conformo con que me regale algún arma para misiones.

-Eres muy rara, Tenten.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó apenada.

-Pasa algo más que el problema del regalo, ¿a que si?-Adivino la kunoichi.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Anda dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

-No encajo en el estilo de vida de Neji.

-Si eso fuera cierto nunca habría salido contigo, es una estupidez que digas eso.

-Los Hyuga son….

-Tenten son humanos, como tú y como yo, solo tienen un apellido conocido, ¿y qué?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres del clan Yamanaka.

-Y salía con Sai, ¿crees que me importó? No, y si me hubiese enterado de que se sentía inferior a mi por el apellido le hubiese dado un paliza y le habría presentado a mis padres.

-Él ya los conoce.

-Te hablo de un caso hipotético, ya no salgo con él.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho.-Se disculpo avergonzada Tenten.

-Como sea, la cuestión es que tienes que aceptar que te has enamorado de un Hyuga y que a Neji le ha importado poco el clan del que vienes tu, haz lo mismo céntrate en lo que sientes por él.

-¿Qué vas a comprar tú?-Le preguntó Tenten para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Venia de paso, tenía que repartir un encargo, ¿quieres tomar algo?-Le invitó Ino.

-No, creo que ya se me ha ocurrido el regalo perfecto y si no me voy ahora no llego, gracias por el consejo.

-De nada, me alegra saber que he ayudado.

-Ya te contaré, hasta luego.-Se despidió mientras se iba a toda prisa.

-Más te vale.

* * *

Ayumi preparaba la mesa para la cena cuando llegaron Fugaku e Itachi juntos a casa.

-Vaya habéis coincidido por el camino.-Les dijo mientras se asomaba.

-Sí, bueno yo he ido a buscar a mi padre.-Le informó Itachi mientras se acercaba a su novia y le daba un beso.-Sabia que andaba muy estresado por lo de mañana y quería que se desahogara conmigo antes de llegar a casa por eso le busqué.-Le susurro para que no le escuchase su padre.

-Has hecho bien.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo a ti?

-Oh genial, me han echado por no saber convivir con mis compañeros.-Le dijo con simplicidad.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas, es estúpido, se que Tanaka ha tenido que ver en todo esto, es demasiada casualidad que el día después de dejar mi casa me hayan echado, sobre todo sabiendo que hago bien mi trabajo y los que me hacen la vida imposible son los demás, hoy me han hecho la zancadilla tres veces y no he explotado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, pensaba presentar mi renuncia ese mismo día.

Itachi cogió la cara de Ayumi para comprobar que no le mentía y así fue, no le estaba mintiendo se lo veía en su mirada.

-Anda no te preocupes por mi.-Le dijo en tono cariñoso.-Ya buscaré trabajo en lo que de verdad estoy preparada.

-Hmmmm vale.

Ayumi le dio un beso en los labios cuando sus suegros entraban en ese momento, los cuales carraspearon para hacer visible su presencia.

-Chicos vamos a cenar anda, que mañana será un día movidito.-Les dijo Mikoto mientras se ponía a servir la cena.

-Espero que mañana sea un buen día.-Susurró Fugaku muy preocupado.

-Claro que si suegro, ya lo verá.

Se pusieron a cenar cada uno ensimismado en sus cosas, Mikoto fantaseaba con el reencuentro de su hijo pequeño, Fugaku pensaba seriamente en todos los posibles problemas que se podían producir ese día, Itachi sonreía al pensar en su hermano y Ayumi simplemente era feliz de estar a gusto con su familia política.

* * *

El esperado día de la toma había llegado, Fugaku no paraba de dar vueltas en su despacho, había llegado más pronto de lo habitual con la finalidad de organizarse para el día, suspiró y salió, en la sala de oficinas, todos los miembros de la policía de Konoha le estaban esperando.

-Bueno, hoy es el día, chicos, ya sabéis como va organizado todo, no quiero ningún fallo, ¿Queda claro?

-Si.-Contestaron al unísono todos juntos.

-El que cometa un fallo se verá expulsado del cuerpo y tendrá que buscarse la vida en otro sitio.

Algunos de los policías resoplaron, todo el mundo sabía que no todos los policías estaban de acuerdo con las decisiones de los Hokages con respecto al tema de la Internacional, pero se callaban, Fugaku había insistido mucho a lo largo de la semana que quien no cumpliese con las normas establecidas para ese día estaría de patitas en la calle.

-Tenemos que dar un buen ejemplo de cara al exterior, no quiero que por vuestros fallos la institución quede en ridículo.-Les dijo en tono amenazador.-Eso es todo.

Fugaku observo como casi todos los miembros del cuerpo de policía se marchaban a sus puestos, estaba preocupado, no quería ningún fallo, no solo por el ridículo sino por la seguridad en general, había discutido a lo largo de todo el último mes con varios miembros del cuerpo porque se negaban a trabajar ese día por motivos éticos, al final todo acabo con los Hokages hablando directamente con todos para dejar claras las cosas, en el fondo agradecía el gesto a sus superiores pero le dolió en el alma el tener que acudir a alguien superior porque él no tenía la autoridad suficiente. Las cosas no eran antes así y sabía muy bien porque había cambiado todo tan radicalmente en menos de un año, el temor porque esto se agravase le preocupaba, pero no por eso iba a rendirse sino que iba a seguir haciendo su trabajo costase lo que le costase, no iba a permitir que los desvaríos de una persona le influyesen en su vida de forma permanente. Entró de nuevo en su despacho para recoger varias cosas y volver a marcharse a las oficinas del Hokage donde había sido invitado como espectador de la firma entre la Internacional y Konoha.

* * *

-¿Preparado, capitán?-Le preguntó Kaito antes de entrar en la aldea.

-¿Para esto? Nunca.-Le contestó Sasuke nervioso.

Los últimos días habían sido duros, no había dormido bien desde la famosa llamada a su escritorio, aun así Kazuma todos los días le recordaba que todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no era culpa suya, por eso hoy se encontraba allí.

-Ignore a quienes le insulten, recuerde que lo hace por el bien del resto de los ciudadanos.

-Deja de hablarme de usted, soy más joven.

-Como quieras.

Sasuke entró con paso vacilante en la aldea de Konoha donde iba a realizar el juramento de protección. En la entrada les esperaban Shikaku y Shizume, se acercaron a ellos, a medida que se acercaba vio que en las ventanas y azoteas de los edificios había gente que les miraban, algunos con curiosidad y otros de forma reprobatoria.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha.-Les saludó Shizume con una cálida sonrisa.-Kazuma y los Hokages os están esperando.

-Vale, gracias.-Le contestó un poco rígido.

Iniciaron el camino en completo silencio, Sasuke trataba de procesar todo lo que tenía que hacer en el juramento de protección, iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que al pasar por las calles la gente se les quedaba mirando ya que la aldea estaba controlada por un despliegue de policías, algunos les seguían, otros susurraban cuando estos pasaban delante de ellos, pero también estaban los indignados, la mayoría eran del clan Uchiha. Estos aldeanos les gritaban que se marchasen, pero en cuanto alzaban la voz la policía les amenazaba con que si no paraban de gritar les detendrían por escándalo público. Kaito y Suigetsu se quedaban mirando las reacciones de la gente con curiosidad ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, Shikaku les indicó que no se alterasen pues no eran más que curiosos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las oficinas del Hokage vieron como la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de un cordón policial que había con la finalidad de verles, Sasuke bajo la cabeza y avanzó con rapidez mientras que su equipo no fue tan rápido debido a la estupefacción que sintieron al ver a toda la gente tratando de verles o de gritarles ya fuese palabras de ánimo como insultos hacia Sasuke.

-¡Hombre! Ya habéis llegado.-Les dijo Kaito al verles cruzar el umbral de las oficinas del Hokage.

Sasuke alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su capitán, los Hokages, su padre, el capitán de policía de Konoha que le miraba con orgullo y tropecientos ojos mas que no conocía de nada. Minato se acercó hasta él y le estrecho la mano con energía, Sasuke se sorprendió por el entusiasmo del Hokage pero aun así le devolvió el apretón.

-Me alegro de verle.-Le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Gracias y felicidades.

-¿Eh?

-Por tu cumpleaños, es hoy, ¿no?

-Sí, gracias.-Le contestó un poco azorado ya que no se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de firmar el acuerdo.-Dijo Kazuma mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

Un flash despisto a Sasuke sacándole definitivamente de su letargo, entre los tropecientos ojos había periodistas. Estaba avisado de aquello pero continuó sintiéndose a disgusto, siguió a Kazuma hasta el escritorio donde Minato ya se había sentado junto a Tsunade y les esperaban con el acuerdo, se sentó al lado de su capitán frente a los Hokages, los cuales firmaron primero en el lado izquierdo las dos copias del acuerdo que se tenían que firmar, después se lo pasaron a Kazuma que hizo lo mismo y se lo pasó a Sasuke, el cual cogió la pluma con excesiva fuerza y firmó con energía las dos copias, le hubiese gustado volver a leer el acuerdo pero lo había hecho demasiadas veces y solicitar su lectura en aquel momento le habría valido una respuesta negativa de Kazuma.

Todos los presentes en la sala aplaudieron con energía, Sasuke iba a aplaudir cuando se quedo congelado en el sitio al ver a Tanaka Uchiha, el sacerdote de su clan que aplaudía como los demás, pero que le miraba de forma desafiante, muchos se dieron cuenta de ello, Kaito tomo nota mental de proteger a Sasuke de ese tipo ya que desprendía un aura demasiado oscura.

-Ahora toca el juramento de protección.-Le dijo Kazuma mientras el resto salía de la sala.-Lo harás ante los ciudadanos de la aldea.

-¿Qué? Eso no me lo habías dicho.-Dijo alarmado Sasuke.

-Pues te lo digo ahora.

-No puede ser, voy a hacer el ridículo.-Se lamentó Sasuke.

-Que va, si antes lo has hecho muy bien.

-Pero antes no tenía que hablar.

-Y ahora solo tienes que decir lo juro.

Salieron al gran patio que tenían las oficinas del Hokage, fuera había mucha gente, más de lo que su pobre vista podía alcanzaba a ver. En primera fila pudo ver a su madre, que no había cambiado nada, junto a ella estaban Naruto y Sakura. En cuanto los vio se emocionó un poco, habían sido ya once años sin verse.

En el centro del patio estaba Tsunade junto al sacerdote de la aldea subidos a una especie de tarima, ambos le miraban con alegría, se encaminó hacia ellos y se subió a la tarima, Tsunade le extendió un kunai que recogió y con él se rajo la palma de la mano derecha, la alzo y la mantuvo en el aire mientras el sacerdote hablaba.

-¿Jura solemnemente proteger la aldea de la hoja con toda la fuerza y conocimientos que le ha otorgado la Internacional?

-¡Juro!

-¿Jura mantener la unión entre la Internacional y Konoha?

-¡Juro!

Acto seguido cerró la mano en un puño para que la sangre corriese más rápido y cayese sobre un recipiente de cerámica, el cual al entrar en contacto con la sangre hizo salir fuego hacia arriba. Tsunade le cogió el kunai y le extendió la capa de la Internacional de Konoha, la cual se colocó con dificultad ya que no quería mancharla de sangre, tras ello todos los asistentes aplaudieron, también se escuchaban abucheos y silbidos que eran acallados por los aplausos que aumentaron de intensidad. Sasuke agradeció el gesto inclinando la cabeza torpemente, quería marcharse de allí, se sentía fuera de lugar, se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar el puesto, pero esa situación le pasaba demasiado a menudo. Tras unos cinco minutos de aplausos Sasuke volvió al interior de las oficinas, Kazuma le sonreía.

-Sabes lo de la foto, ¿verdad?

-….Si.

Sasuke se colocó entre Tsunade y Minato para hacerse la foto oficial y de archivo que demostraba visualmente que Konoha acababa de firmar un acuerdo con los Internacionales, una estupidez según Sasuke, ya que a día de hoy había grabaciones de video, pero la tradición era la tradición.

Mikoto apareció en el salón donde se estaba haciendo la fotografía, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta intimidada al ver a toda la gente que había, Fugaku se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio al igual que Itachi, el cual acababa de llegar, Sasuke les observaba sin apartar la vista mientras hacía que escuchaba la conversación que tenía su capitán con los Hokages, quería acercarse pero tenía miedo de que al hacerlo les pusiera en peligro, Minato le dio un leve empujón, Sasuke le miro interrogante.

-Ve y habla con ellos.

Se giró y les volvió a mirar, no sabía cómo actuar ya que hacía diez años y medio que no se veían, aunque a Itachi hacia relativamente poco que le había visto y su actitud con él en aquella ocasión no fue la más indicada, por lo que para corregir su error anterior dio dos pasos completamente decidido pero cuando Fugaku le miró frenó agobiado de repente por todos sus pensamientos oscuros, Mikoto al verle fue hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de emoción.

-Al fin puedo abrazarte.-Le susurró.-Que delgado estás.

El regaño de su madre le hizo sonreír cuando se soltaron, se volvió a emocionar, hacia muchísimo tiempo, demasiado, que no escuchaba la voz de su madre. La volvió a abrazar con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cara el cuello de su madre, Fugaku le palmeó la espalda.

-Te hemos echado de menos, pero estamos orgullosos de ver lo que has sido capaza de hacer tu solo.

-Gracias.-Le contestó más calmado.

-Y no dejes que nadie te frene.-Le susurró Fugaku.

-Lo haré.-Le contestó muy serio.

-Vaya, vaya, pero quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo la voz de Shujin detrás suyo.-No sé si te acordarás de mi pero soy Shujin, el amigo de tu padre.

Shujin le miraba sonriente junto a su esposa, Sasuke le extendió la mano para estrechársela.

-Siento muchísimo lo de su hijo.-Dijo Sasuke.

Kaya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Shujin le apretó con energía la mano que estrechaba.

-Si necesitan algo, estoy a su dispo…-Continuó.

-Con tu pésame estamos más que satisfechos.-Le cortó Kaya mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para abrazarle, el cual se mostró sorprendido ante su reacción.

-Ahora sé que mi hijo hizo lo correcto.-Le susurro al oído la señora Uchiha.

-Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos para dejaros un poco de tiempo en familia.-Se despidió Shujin mientras separaba a su mujer de Sasuke.

Ayumi se acercó a Itachi, había perdido un instante a su suegra que había corrido para ver a su pequeño, Itachi al verla le cogió la mano y la acercó al pequeño corrillo familiar.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Itachi.-Te presento a…

-Tu novia.-Le cortó.-Veo que sigues saliendo con ella después de diez años, no te muestres tan sorprendido Itachi que estoy seguro de que sabías que de pequeño te seguía.

-H-hola.-Le saludó tímida Ayumi.

-Hola, soy Sasuke.-Se presentó mientras le estrechaba la mano con cordialidad y la observaba atentamente con el ceño fruncido.-Seguro que ya me conoces.

-Claro.

-Tienes mala, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Debe de ser tu cama, Sasuke.-Le dijo Shisui mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro del Portavoz.-Es muy pequeña.

-¿Mi cama?-Preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

-Ayumi está durmiendo en tu cuarto porque sus padres la echaron por apoyarte.

-¡Shisui!-Le llamó Itachi.

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad.-Se defendió.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó.

-No entiendo porqué te disculpas.-Le contradijo Shisui.-Hay muchos abducidos en el clan.

-Además, ahora está con nosotros.-Dijo Mikoto con felicidad.

Sasuke un poco ausente se puso a hurgar en sus bolsillos.

-Toma, lleva esto contigo.-Le dijo mientras le extendía un colgante.-Es un talismán de protección contra jutsus y ataques a distancia, a mi me ha funcionado muy bien.

-Pero, ¿y tu…?

-Puedo hacerme otro, ya os mandaré uno a cada uno…

-Eso espero porque como no lo hagas voy a interpretar ese regalo como un coqueteo hacia mi novia.-Le regaño Itachi.

Todos se echaron a reír pero Sasuke vio a Sakura y Naruto acompañados de sus antiguos compañeros de clase asomados. Sasuke se acercó hasta ellos tras disculparse con su familia.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó curioso.-Entrad.

-No creo que estemos invitados.-Dijo Naruto.

-Yo no he mandado invitaciones, nadie me ha dicho que se podía hacer eso.-Le dijo en tono acerado Sasuke.-Deja de decir idioteces y entrad.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura del brazo y tiro hacia él para que entrase, Naruto se sorprendió también fue empujado y con el resto paso igual.

-Enhorabuena por el puesto.-Le felicitó Neji.

-Si…gracias.

Sakura le sonrió levemente y él respondió de igual manera, Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro y casi se cae al suelo, ya que no se esperaba el ímpetu del Uzumaki.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, diez años son demasiados amigo del alma, pensábamos que no te íbamos a volver a ver.

-No iba a caer esa breva, bicho malo nunca muere.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura lentamente.

-Que bruto eres.

-No, no lo soy.-Le dijo distraído.-Aquí mucha gente me odia y desearía verme muerto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste el puesto?-Le preguntó Kiba.

-Tengo mis motivos.-Le contestó mientras miraba a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kazuma.

-Disculpadme, pero me llaman.

Sasuke antes de irse se inclinó hacia Sakura y le dijo algo brevemente que hizo sonreír a Sakura mientras le decía que si con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-Le preguntó curioso Naruto.

-Nada que te importe.-Le dijo Sakura mientras se marchaba de allí y salía.

* * *

Tanaka pensaba mientras sus feligreses más devotos le miraban esperando alguna respuesta a lo que le habían dicho y es que al parecer las medidas que habían tomado para ese día habían sido un fracaso debido a la alta seguridad que se había organizado. Habían planeado echarle un cubo de sangre con un veneno importante a Sasuke pero la policía al verles se lo había requisado y no le habían detenido porque pensaban como ellos.

-Bueno ya tendremos más oportunidades más adelante.-les dijo al fin.-Va ha ser Portavoz, vendrá más veces a Konoha.

-Pero precisamente era hoy cuando teníamos que demostrarle a todos nuestro desacuerdo.-Le contestó uno.

-Ya se verá amigo, ya se verá.-Le contestó en tono misterioso Tanaka.-Sin esta seguridad podremos hacer algo más adelante, marcharos y descansad.

Sus feligreses se marcharon un poco confundidos, ya que Tanaka les había instado a que actuasen en contra de Sasuke aquél día como si no hubiese un mañana, pero de pronto había cambiado radicalmente en pocas horas.

Tanaka por su parte les observaba con una sonrisa, cuando los perdió de vista volvió a entrar para obtener información que le pudiese servir de ayuda.

* * *

Sakura esperaba dando vueltas en círculos en la azotea de las oficinas del Hokage, Sasuke le había dicho que iría a buscarla a la azotea, pero tardaba demasiado.

Sasuke salió en completo silencio con la intención de no avisarla y darle un susto, extendió los brazos mientras se acercaba hasta ella y le hizo cosquillas en los costados, Sakura dio un bote y casi da un grito acallado por elSasuke que le tapó la boca.

-Que escandalosa, así nos van a pillar.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba la vuelta.

-¡Sasuke, felicidades!

-Gracias.

Sakura le abrazó con fuerza, al parecer era el día de los abrazos fuertes, pero sonrió, al fin la volvía a ver.

-Te he echado de menos.-Le susurró Sakura.

-Y yo.

-Me gusta tu uniforme, te queda muy bien.

-Oh, gracias señorita Haruno.-Le dijo mientras se inclinaba a besarla.

Sakura le respondió al beso con entusiasmo, llegando al límite donde si cruzaban la línea quizá terminarían en el suelo, pero Sasuke no quería eso por lo que corto.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

-Claro que sí, ya estoy recuperada.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque la última vez que te vi estabas tristona.

-Es que te ibas de misión y sabía que era peligrosa.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes, de una sola pieza.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

-Ya veo…oye me ha gustado verte con tu familia.-Le confesó.

-A mi también, Itachi se ha sorprendido cuando vio que ya sabía que conocía a su novia, el pobre no sabe que de pequeño le seguía mosqueado porque nunca quería jugar conmigo y les pille, jajajaja.

-Mira que seguirle, era su vida privada.

-Eso díselo a un niño de seis y siete años que siempre había jugado con su hermano mayor y que de pronto dejo de hacerle caso.

-Hmmmm, tienes razón, pero al menos tu tuviste un hermano, yo no, siempre tuve que estar jugando con Ino.

-Bueno al menos tenias alguien con quien jugar.

-Si….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es que me hubiese gustado tener un hermano o hermana.

-Vaya, esa faceta tuya no la conocía.-Confesó Sasuke.

-Es que hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi.-Le dijo en tono picaron Sakura mientras le agarraba de la camisa y tiraba de él para que se acercara a sus labios para poder besarle.

-Vaya, te veo insaciable.

-No lo sabe usted bien señor Portavoz.

Sakura no le dejo continuar y le beso intensamente, quería aprovechar el máximo tiempo con él como fuese posible, ya que a pesar de haberse dicho sus sentimientos no tuvieron tiempo de aprovechar el tiempo la última vez.

* * *

Kaito buscaba a Sasuke cuando se cruzó con Tanaka que se rió al verle y le miró altivo al pasar por su lado, Kaito frenó molesto.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó molesto.

-Lo ridículo que parecéis todos con ese uniforme.

-Anda que usted que lleva falda.

-Soy sacerdote mocoso.

-Pues para ser sacerdote miraba a mi capitán de una manera muy poco normal para un sacerdote.-Le recrimino.

-¿Quién es tu capitán, mocoso?

-Sasuke…

-Bah, si ni si quiera le tengo respeto a ese fusiquin que tienes por capitán, no pienso obedecer vuestras ordenes, es mas pienso ponerme en contra en todas las decisiones que supongan algún peligroa mi aldea.

-¿Mi aldea?-Preguntó sorprendido el segundo de Konoha.-¿Acaso es alguien importante para la aldea?

-Por supuesto, soy el sacerdote del clan Uchiha.

-¿Solo de un clan? Entonces no entiendo sus ínfulas, señor Uchiha, pensé que era un dirigente de Konoha no un mero sacerdote de un clan de la aldea.

Tanaka agarró a Kaito de la pechera del chaleco con violencia.

-Soy más de lo que te piensas niñato, tengo más poder del que imaginas en un sacerdote, yo que tu no diría cosas a la ligera.

-Soy alguien poderoso, señor Uchiha, no me tome tan a la ligera.-Le dijo Kaito mientras obligaba a Tanaka a soltarle.-Se que odia a mi capitán y me encargaré de que no le ponga una mano encima, porque gente basura como usted me la meriendo todos los días, ¿queda claro?

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-Le preguntó incrédulo Tanaka.

-Sé cómo deshacerme de un mosquito muy molesto como usted, señor Uchiha y sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su desaparición.

-¿Me estás amenazando de muerte?

-Usted no se ha quedado atrás.

-Pero soy el sacerdote del clan Uchiha.

-Lo siento señor, si lo que quería era asustarme por su posición social no lo ha conseguido, me da risa lo deprimente que queda su actitud de niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le demandó.

-No tengo por qué responder a eso.-Le dijo con simpleza Kaito.-Si usted quiere saber mi nombre también debe darme el suyo.

-Insolente.

Tanaka alzó la mano para darle pero Kaito le agarró del brazo con rapidez, sorprendiendo al sacerdote. Kaito le apretó el agarre con fuerza para dejarle claro que él no se iba a dejar asustar por meras amenazas, Tanaka hizo un rictus de odio mientras con un fuerte movimiento del brazo se deshacía del agarre, Kaito se inclino a modo de despedida y se alejo de él.

* * *

La celebración de la unión de Konoha con la Internacional se había dado por terminada y Sasuke lo sabía, el sonido de alboroto en las plantas de abajo había cesado hacia pocos minutos, Sakura y él se habían quedado todo ese rato en la azotea, suspiró.

-Es la hora de decir adiós.-Susurró.

-No te vayas.

-No me apetece pero en breve me van a echar de menos si no lo han hecho ya.-Le dijo.

Sakura se levanto con lentitud para prologar el momento.

-Al menos llámame, quiero saber si estás bien.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Se cogieron de la mano y bajaron, a mitad de camino se soltaron las manos y cada uno bajo en un tiempo diferente, Sakura primero y después él. Kaito que le estaba buscando acudió hasta el a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó mosqueado.-Llevo unas buenas dos horas buscándote.

-Perdona, andaba algo ocupado asimilando todo.-Se disculpó Sasuke.

Tanaka se marchó de allí dando a Sasuke en el hombro con fuerza, Sasuke le observo mientras se marchaba.

-Kaito.

-¿Si?

-Necesito que me cubras, tengo que hacer una cosa.

-Pero….

-No voy a tardar más de quince minutos.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mas.

-Gracias.

Sasuke salió corriendo mientras se colocaba la capucha de la capa para ocultarse mejor entre las sombras. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, la zona residencial de lo Uchiha, no se paro mucho a observar porque si lo hacía probablemente daría media vuelta. Llego a la que había sido la casa en la que creció hasta los siete años, sonrió al verla, se subió al tejado no sin esfuerzo, una vez arriba sacó dos amuletos de papel que colocó en la parte más alta, uno encima del otro formando una cruz, hizo un jutsu para que se activara, una vez puesto los amuletos se marchó por donde había venido.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Le pregunto Kaito cuando le vio de vuelta.

-Poner un talismán en casa de mis padres.

-¿Eso funciona?-Le preguntó incrédulo Suigetsu.

-A mi me funcionó más de una vez cuando era pequeño.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

-Claro que funcionan cabeza hueca.-Le dijo Kaito en actitud ofendida.

-Ya habla el tío listo.-Dijo enfadado Suigetsu.-No creo que esas mierdas funcionen.

-Pues así estoy más tranquilo.-Dijo Sasuke dando por zanjada la conversación.-Y deberías usar los talismanes que se te facilitan para las misiones de vez en cuando Suigetsu.

-Paso.

Kaito resopló indignado por la actitud de Suigetsu, Sasuke vio como Kazuma salía tras los Hokages, se acercó a ellos y se despidió junto a su capitán.

-¡Nos marchamos!-Dijo Kazuma.

Todos los Internacionales desplazados para la ocasión salieron corriendo para salir de Konoha y emprender el camino a casa.

* * *

Kenzo miraba la oscuridad el cielo pensativo, las cosas se le estaban complicando, la entrada de la Internacional en Konoha no era nada buena para su organización, ya que todos los Jinchurikis estaban protegidos por unas fuerzas bastante potentes, había hablado con su superior sobre el tema y este le había dicho que tenían que parar todas las operaciones con respecto a ese tema debían empezar de cero de nuevo y esperar a una abertura nueva.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que a todas las que me habéis solicitado momento SasuSaku os haya gustado ^^**

 **Este capítulo ha sufrido cambios con respecto al inicial, por lo que si veis errores gramaticales pido mil disculpas porque llegue un momento en el que no me sentía a gusto y tuve que dejarlo en stand by para procesar lo que pasaba en cada momento y en algunos momentos me parecía todo muy forzado pero bueno aquí está el momento de la toma de posesión que tanto miedo me ha dado, espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews mas que nada en este momento porque al ser un evento tan importante me gustaría saber si os ha gustado o no.**

 **Deciros también que estoy un poco tensa con la historia, temo quedarme sin tiempo para escribir y sin ideas (aunque las tengo bien apuntaditas en un cuaderno pero si no me sale en condiciones la aclimatación no me gusta y me frustra muchisismo) pero espero que solo sea unos malos momentos y que todo se solucione de la mejor manera posible.**

 **Voy a subir al blog el escudo que Sasuke llevará cuando acuda a Konoha, ya sé que dije hace unas semanas que lo subiría antes pero es que este capítulo es el que da pie a ello, ponéroslo antes sería extraño**

 **Por cierto quiero pediros un favor, y es el siguiente, si tenéis algún problema con alguna expresión o palabra por favor decidmelo que no tengo problema (en mi propio pais hay palabras que se usan en determinadas zonas o regiones y decírselo a alguien de otra región provocaría que te mirasen raro XD me ha pasado lo prometo), lo digo porqué he leído en varios foros que hay gente que les molesta no entender algunas expresiones y dejan de leer el fict por experiosnes que son diferentes según el país, yo alguna vez me he encontrado con alguna que no he entendido '^^ asi que no tengáis miedo de preguntar.**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 18

Llamó a la puerta de la casa de su novia, esta tardó en abrirle lo que le preocupó un poco.

-Hola.-Le saludo Tenten un poco roja, se veía que había corrido hasta abrirle la puerta, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola.-Le respondió cuando rompieron el beso.

-Entra anda.

Neji entro con curiosidad, olía muy bien a comida, en cuanto entró al salón comedor vio la mesa puesta.

-¿Y eso?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Es que como es nuestro aniversario pues pensé hacer algo especial….

-Nunca te he visto cocinar…

-Bueno, pues ahora me ves.-Le contestó la kunoichi.-Anda siéntate.

Se sentó y esperó pacientemente, le sorprendió el gesto de su novia, cenaron en un silencio tranquilo y lleno de paz, ambos se lanzaban miradas soñadoras y enamoradas, le alegró a Neji ver que Tenten estaba de mejor humor. Cuando terminaron de cenar Neji sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita, Tenten lo miró con cautela.

-No me gustan los regalos.-Dijo preocupada.

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta hacerle algún que otro regalo a mi novia.-Le contestó con total tranquilidad.-Anda acéptalo.

Tenten cogió la caja con nerviosismo, no le gustaban los regalos porqué a ella siempre le costaba acertar, por eso había estado aquella tarde buscando algo para él, ya que sabía que se presentaría con algo como aquello. Abrió la caja; dentro había un collar con forma de kunai, le gustó más de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Te gusta?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta.-Le dijo con alegría.-Anda pónmelo.

Tenten se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de su novio para que le abrochara el colgante, una vez puesto se giró para encararle.

-¿Cómo me queda?-Le preguntó.

-Muy bien.

-Aunque me apena, mi regalo no están bonito.

-Lo que cuenta siempre es la intención.

Se besaron con pasión llegando a límites insospechados, Tenten fue la que rompió el beso, no sin esfuerzo.

-Quiero conocer a tus padres.-Le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la miro para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Me gusta mi regalo.-Dijo.

Se volvieron a besar con pasión renovada, tanta que ambos se sorprendieron cuando estaban en el cuarto de Tenten, habían ido hasta allí sin darse cuenta, se sonrieron y continuaron con el intercambio de besos.

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud por el pasillo de la oficina, tenía que entregarle unos papeles muy importantes al Kazekage, llamó suavemente a la puerta.

-Gaara te traigo estos papeles para que los leas y los firmes si estas conforme con ellos.-Dijo Temari mientras entraba y se aproximaba hasta el escritorio de su hermano.

-Gracias.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, pero Temari la apartó en seguida avergonzada, se había pasado todas las noches, desde que rompió con Shikamaru, de forma amistosa, llorando sin poder evitarlo y era consciente de que sus hermanaos tenían que tener la mosca detrás de la oreja al verla tantas semanas con los ojos rojos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado Gaara.

-Si.-Le contestó con voz débil.

-Mientes, has hablado con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamó.

-¿Y?

-Rompimos, nada mas.-Dijo en tono neutro para no mostrarle a su hermano el dolor que sentía por aquello.

-¿Tú querías eso?

-¿Acaso importa ya?-Le contestó evasiva.-La relación no funcionaba, era lo mejor, ¿me pued….

-¡Hola familia!-Saludó Kankuro mientras entraba al despacho.-¿Habéis llamado a Shu y a su equipo?

-No, ¿porqué?

-Es que les vi cerca de la aldea.

-Si vienen sin avisar es porque algo debe de haber pasado.

Gaara se levantó con rapidez mientras dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Temari, vete a casa a descansar, Kankuro acompáñame tu esta vez.-Dispuso Gaara en tono autoritario.

Al pasar al lado de su hermana le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo, Kankuro en cambio la miro con preocupación y tristeza. Ambos se marcharon dejándola sola, aprovechando la soledad dejó que un par de lágrimas se le escapasen de los ojos.

* * *

Gaara acudía a la entrada de la aldea seguido de su hermano, ambos andaban con rapidez. Una explosión en una casa cercana les alertó de que algo no iba bien. Una mano agarró del brazo al Kazekage, era Mei, la ayudante del portavoz de la aldea.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Absortion, hemos entrado sin su permiso Kazekage, lo sentimos, pero ya estamos intentando solucionarlo, por favor no se acerque a ellos, le quieren como jinchuriki.

-Es mi aldea, es mi respo….

-Lo sabemos, pero hace mas por la aldea si no aparece a la vista de los Absortion.

Un Internacional cayó de un edificio, acto seguido apareció un Absortion, Mei se colocó delante de Gaara para ocultarle de su visión mientras Kankuro se preparaba para proteger la espalda de su hermano.

-Shu, tengo un rango uno y cuarto.-Susurró Mei al pequeño micrófono que llevaba.-…De acuerdo.

Mei sacó de la parte trasera de su cinturón un arma de fuego con la que apunto al Absortion y disparó, la bala le alcanzó en un hombro, aun así salió corriendo en su dirección y agarró a Mei del cuello, la segunda del Portavoz de Sunagakure trató de deshacerse del agarre sin éxito. Gaara utilizó su arena consiguiendo que la soltase y centrase su atención en él. El Absortion dio dos pasos hacia él pero el sonido de un disparo le impidió su avance y cayó al suelo muerto.

-¿Estáis bien?-Les preguntó Shu desde lo alto de un edificio.

-Sí.

-Menos mal.-Les dijo mientras bajaba de un salto.-Hemos podido frenarles y evitar que fuese a mayores.

-¿Por qué no nos avisasteis?-le preguntó Gaara.-Podríamos haber evacuado.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el Portavoz.-Pero pensábamos que íbamos a alcanzarles mucho antes.

Gaara se dirigió a Mei para evitar discutir con Shu.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras se agachaba.

-Si….gracias por ayudarme.-Le contestó tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

La abrazó para tranquilizarla bajo la atenta mirada de Shu y Kankuro.

-Tendremos que poner un sistema de seguridad para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.-Dijo Shu rompiendo el silencio.-Siempre y cuando me deis permiso.

-Si eso significa que esto no se va a volver a repetir entonces tendréis mi visto bueno.

-Lo propondré para que se haga en todas las zonas.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Mei.-Tenemos que hacer un balance de daños y asumir los gastos.

-Chsssss tienes razón.

Ambos, capitán y segundo se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y se marcharon a revisar los destrozos ocasionados para informarle al Kazekage y sacar un balance del dinero que se tenían que invertir en la reparación.

* * *

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sasuke, soy yo.-Le saludó Sakura alicaída.

-¡Hola!-Le saludó contento.-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo alicaída.

-A mi no me pasa nada, ¿qué tal tu semana?

-Con mucho trabajo.

-Lo siento si te he molesta…

-No digas tonterías, tu nunca molestas. Además ya ha terminado el día.

-Ah…

-Anda, dime, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó con cabezonería, sabía que a su novia le pasaba algo.

-No es n….

-Algo tiene que ser cuando hablas con ese tono.

-¿Te acuerdas de Ino?

-Es la rubita que iba contigo, ¿no?

-La misma, si.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ha roto con Sai, porque le pilló abrazando a otra chica, hable con él y me dijo que sólo era una amiga de los anbu con la que ensayaba para ser detallista con Ino y sinceramente viendo como es le creo. Pero a pesar de haberle aconsejado a Sai que se acerque a ella no lo ha hecho, le tiene miedo a Inoichi; le propinó un puñetazo cuando le vio la última vez.

-¿No aprovecho para acercarse el día que la Internacional llegó a Konoha? Sé que fue mucha gente.

-Ninguno de los dos fue para no incomodar al otro.

-Vaya dos.

-Sé que se quieren pero lo están pasando mal.

-No sé qué decirte, la verdad nunca he tenido ese problema, Suigetsu y Karin se arreglan en nada y a golpes muchas veces.

-Que brutos.

-Bueno así se descargan, un día de estos les verás en acción.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Por eso no me he visto en una situación así, siento no poder ayudar.

-No pasa nada, con que me escuches es suficiente. Necesitaba desahogarme porque no sé qué hacer.

-Tú has hecho lo que has podido, si no te han hecho caso ya es su problema.

-Gracias, de verdad, necesitaba descargarme con alguien.

-Pero si es la verdad, si se quieren seguro que vuelven, solo tienes que tener paciencia.

-Eres el mejor, por cierto el otro día sé que el otro día te lo dije pero estabas muy guapo con ese uniforme nuevo, esa imagen con tu uniforme no se me va a olvidar nunca, en Central te vi un par de veces con él puesto pero este era diferente.-Le confesó Sakura cambiando de tema.

-Jajajaja, me alegra escuchar que el uniforme de Portavoz me queda bien.

-Sabia que te iba a quedar bien cuando vi que lo sacaste del paquete que te llevaron.

-Que lista eres.

-¿Qué tal fue la experiencia?

-Rara y un poco desagradable, no pensé que hubiese gente con tanta cara dura de presentarse allí. Me imagino que hubo disturbios aquel día.

-Bueno, si hubo alguno por lo que me enteré pero me importabas mas tu, además tu padre se encargo muy bien de controlar a los problemáticos.

-Ya veo.

-No es culpa tuya, Sasuke, la culpa es del sacerdote Tanaka, habla pestes de ti y la gente le cree, bueno una parte de ella.

-En los días antes de la toma de posesión del puesto tenía que pensar en las razones por las que acepte el puesto para no salir corriendo al despacho de Kazuma para rechazarlo.

-Hiciste bien, además así nos podremos ver más a menudo no.

-Si….tengo que ir hasta allí más que ningún otro Internacional.-Le dijo con cierta preocupación.-Oye, te tengo que dejar, mañana me espera una reunión complicada, te llamo en cuanto tenga un hueco, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, descansa.

-Igualmente.

* * *

Se levanto cansada, había tenido una mala noche. Bajaba las escaleras cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad, tropezó con uno de los escalones y bajo rodando lo que le quedaba de escaleras.

-¡Hermana!.-Gritó Hanabi asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Hiashi asomándose desde el salón.

-Nee-san se ha caído por las escaleras.-Se apresuró a decir Hanabi muy preocupada ya que Hinata estaba inconsciente.

Hiashi corrió hasta ellas mientras mandaba a su hija pequeña a llamar a un medico mientras él cogía en brazos a Hinata para subirla a su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Hisahi?-Le preguntó su mujer cuando llego a la habitación.

-No lo sé, Hanabi la vio caer por las escaleras.

-Hay que llam….

-Ya se lo he pedido a Hanabi.

Hiashi vio como su mujer comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, se acercó a ella y le agarró de las manos.

-No va ha pasar nada, Hinata siempre ha sido fuerte.

-Ayer la vi muy pálida y le pregunte pero me dijo que estaba bien.

-Pues en cuanto venga el médico sabremos qué le pasa.

* * *

Kaneki caminaba con alegría por el pequeño pueblo que habían arrasado con su poder.

-Aquí no había mucho.-Dijo Hiromi mientras salía de una casa.

-Hemos venido para conseguir dinero para infraestructuras, no sé qué te esperabas encontrar.

-Cállate Shoko, siempre me pones de los nervios

-Estoy deseando entrar en Konoha.-Confesó Kaneki como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Paciencia.-Le dijo su superior Kenzo.-Que para poder acceder necesitamos autorización del jefe superior.

-Entonces, ¿porqué estamos hurgando en….

-¡Kaneki cállate!-Le gritó Kenzo mientras se acercaba a él y le agarraba del cuello.-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que de estos temas no se habla en la calle?, eres el peor Absortion de todos con diferencia.

-¡Suéltame!

Kaneki se deshizo del agarre de Kenzo con violencia mientras se alejaba del resto.

-¡Nos vamos!-Informo Kenzo al resto del equipo

* * *

 **La semana que viene más y ahora ha responder a aquellas personita que me comentó la semana pasada:**

 **Vanne: Me encanta que te encante el fict, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! ^^**

 **Y como todas las semanas digo ¡espero vuestros reviews!**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 19

-Solo es cansancio y la cura para estas cosas es que descanse unos días.

-Esto nunca le ha pasado.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Puede ser acumulación de estrés, pero no le he encontrado nada grave, así que tranquilizaros.

La señora Hyuga pudo respirar, al fin su niña no tenía nada raro como pensaba ella.

-A lo mejor está nerviosa por alguna misión de Naruto.-Indagó Hanabi.

-Puede ser.-La secundo Tsunade.-Pero insisto, no os preocupéis.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido.-Le agradeció la señora Hyuga.

-Mujer es mi trabajo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-¿Quiere un té?

-Venga vale.

-Pase al salón por favor.

Tsunade acompañó a la señora Hyuga al salón.

* * *

Los Portavoces estaban reunidos con su capitán general Kazuma, Kouki había comunicado la destrucción completa de un pueblo de su zona de protección.

-Está claro que la seguridad tenemos que aumentarla.-Dijo Shu.-Yo ya he hablado con el Kazekage.

-Eso nos va ha meter en problemas.-Comentó Meiko pensativa.

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó contrariado Kouki.

-Es muy sencillo hemos impuesto nuestras medidas de seguridad, aumentarlas hará que muchos piensen que queremos quedar como superiores y desconfiados frente a los aliados.-Explicó Sasuke con simplicidad.-Meiko tiene razón, quizá deberíamos reunirnos con los Kages y comentarles el problema y en ese momento ofrecer nuestra opción de seguridad.

-Apoyo la opción de Sasuke, además ya me he adelantado porque ya he hecho la consulta y me han dado luz verde tras el último ataque.-Le secundó Shu.

-Yo lo veo.-Dijo Meiko.

-Y yo.-Secundó Chie.

-Yo también lo veo, chicos.-Dijo al fin Kazuma.-Así no pareceremos avasalladores.

-Somos la Internacional, nuestro poder es superior.-Saltó Kouki indignado.-Si imponemos nuestra seguridad deberían de verlo como algo positivo.

-Kouki.-Le llamó Kazuma.- Creo que tu concepto de la Internacional no es el adecuado, no quiero que mis Portavoces se crean superiores, eso solo trae problemas tanto dentro como fuera. Por lo tanto quiero que os comuniquéis con vuestros Kages para una reunión.

Todos los Portavoces se mostraron conformes salvo Kouki y salieron de la sala de reuniones. Kouki estaba muy enfadado, Sasuke estaba ganándose al resto y él solo conseguía malas caras y broncas, le rebasó y le empujó para pasarle.

-Kouki tío.-Le llamó la atención Shu.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estaba en medio!

-Podías haber pedido permiso.

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Chie preocupada

-Que estoy cansado de que solo se le escuche al niñato este.

-Sin faltar.-Le amenazó Shu.

-A él no le puedo faltar al respeto pero a mi si, ¿no?

-No…

-¡SI! Y estoy harto de que sus ideas sean siempre las mejores.

Sasuke no quiso meterse en la discusión, ya que no entendía la actitud de Kouki, él simplemente quería ayudar dando ideas.

-Estás siendo muy infantil.-Le dijo Meiko.

-No me hagas hablar….

-Kouki, la próxima vez que te comportes así te expulso del cuerpo.-Le amenazó Kazuma que acababa de salir de la sala de reuniones.

Kouki se marcho de allí echando chispas, Sasuke también se fue de allí cabizbajo y preocupado porque la situación fuese tan tensa por su culpa. Llegó a su despacho y Kaito en cuanto le vio se levanto.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Tensa, tengo que ponerme en contacto con los Hokages para tener una reunión con ellos.

-Muy bien, ¿quiere que les llame?

-¿Para qué? Si tengo que hablar yo con ellos.

-Soy su secretario.

-Pero ahora puedo hacerlo yo, no hay mucho trabajo.

-Por eso lo decía, llevo toda la mañana casi mano sobre mano.

-Lo sé, pero cuando tengas trabajo hasta arriba soñaras con estos días, estoy seguro.

-No sé, no estoy haciendo nada útil.

-Tranquilo que me parece que dentro de poco estaremos llenos de trabajo.

* * *

Kenzo , el capitán de los Absortion entró en el gran salón de la guarida, en ella había un montón de miembros hablando, descansando o entrenando, llamo a los cuatro miembros de elite y los llevo a su despacho.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Le preguntó Hiromi.

-El jefe superior se ha puesto en contacto.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-Que entremos en Konoha, me ha enviado un mapa de la aldea con métodos de entrada.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?-Preguntó Kaneki dudoso.

-Va a ir un grupo reducido de los mejores rasos.

-¿Por qué no vamos nosotros?

-Tenemos que testear la aldea, en cuanto lo esté iremos nosotros cinco.

Kaneki le lanzo una mirada asesina a Kenzo, no se llevaban nada bien, pero se tenían que soportar por el bien de la organización.

* * *

Neji llamo a la puerta de la casa de su novia para recogerla, finalmente un mes después del día de su aniversario sus padres la conocerían, Tenten le había dicho que no hacía falta que la recogiera, que ya conocía el camino, pero él había insistido mucho porque sabía que estaría muy nerviosa, no debía estarlo pues sus padres ya la habían aceptado antes de presentarla.

-No hacía falta que vinieras, me sé el camino.-Le dijo Tenten a modo de regaño cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Te dije que iba a venir a buscarte, ¿lo llevas todo?-Le contestó su novio.

-Sí.

Cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y se marcharon, estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, pero era un silencio tranquilo, aunque cuando se acercaban a la residencia de los Hyuga Tenten apretaba el agarre del brazo de su novio.

-No te preocupes, ellos ya te han aceptado.

-No he hablado nunca con ellos.

-Bueno, discrepo en eso.

-¿Discrepas?

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo….

-Cuando venias a buscarme alguna vez para las misiones o cuando viniste a decirme que también te gustaba y acabamos saliendo.

Tenten paró en seco, no se acordaba de aquello y ahora se sentía avergonzada. Recordaba el día que irrumpió en casa de Neji decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él, ni si quiera se fijó en los padres de su novio, recordaba que solo quería verle a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Que vergüenza, ¿y si lo dejamos para otro día?

-Ni hablar.

Neji acudió hasta ella y la cogió de la mano mientras que con la otra le hacía alzar la cabeza para que la mirara.

-Mis padres quieren conocerte, además ya lo tienen todo preparado .

Finalmente accedió a reanudar el camino aunque ahora estaba el doble de nerviosa que antes.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Saludó Neji cuando entraron.

-Justo a tiempo.-Les dijo una mujer que de la que puedo sacar algunos de los rasgos de su novio.

-Mama ella es Tenten, Tenten ella es mi madre.

-U-un placer.-Dijo Tenten.

-El placer es mío.-Le contesto de forma cálida.-Eres más guapa a cómo te recordaba.

-G-gracias.

-Pasad.

Tenten vio como se marchaba, había sido muy fácil, Neji le cogió la mano y la llevo al interior. La casa era bastante grande con pasillos bastante más largos que los suyos, la condujo hasta una sala presidida por una meja donde el padre de Neji les esperaba sentados.

-Hola padre.

-Hola hijo.-Les saludo mientras se levantaba.-Pero pasad no tengáis miedo.

Neji la arrastro con él al interior de la sala, le aterro la visión del padre de su novio.

-Tenten él es mi padre, papa ella es Tenten.

-Al fin nos presenta formalmente.

-S-si.

-Sentaros.-Les dijo la señora Hyuga mientras entraba con una bandeja.

-Esp…-Comenzó a decir Tenten al ver a la señora Hyuga cargada.

-No hace falta que me ayudes cielo, eres nuestra invitada, siéntate anda.

Miro a su novio en busca de aprobación y tras ello se sentó a su lado, en aquel momento comenzaba la situación más temida por ella, la comida con sus suegros.

* * *

Ino iba cargada con un ramo de flores, aquel día le tocaba reparto, estaba pasando por las oficinas de los Hokages cuando vio a una persona cubierta de arriba a abajo de negro.

-¿Qué es lo que miras, rubia?

Detrás de ella había otra persona del mismo aspecto cubierto de negro, Ino dio un paso hacia atrás pero choco contra el otro que había visto primero, la agarró de un brazo.

-Suéltame.-Le pidió.

-Me gustan las rubias indefensas.

-¡SOC….

Le tapó la boca con violencia mientras le sonreía con lascivia, Ino comenzó a forcejear sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

Sasuke entraba con tensión a Konoha, aquél día iba a tener su primera reunión como Portavoz con los Hokages, estaba un poco nervioso, algo normal por ello, pero a su vez la tensión que sentía le hacía sentirse intranquilo por lo que pudiese pasar, ya que entraba en la aldea de la cual huyó hacia ya diez años.

-¡Ino!

El grito les alertaron y frenaron de golpe.

-¿De dónde venía eso?-Le preguntó Kaito concentrado.

-De las oficinas.

Sasuke inició una carrera y llegaron a la plaza que había frente a las oficinas de los Hokages, donde Ino tiraba de la capa de la persona que la tenia agarrada, no iba solo sino que iba acompañado de otro encapuchado de negro, a los ojos de cualquier Internacional no cabía duda de que eran unos Absortion.

Sasuke freno en seco al ver que le colocaba una navaja en el cuello.

-Baja el arma.-Le pidió con tranquilidad.

-¡NO!

-Baja el arma o me vas a obligar a actuar.

-Antes de que llegues ella estará muerta.

-¡Suéltala!-Le gritó Sai.-A ella no, por favor, yo me pongo por ella.

El Absortion sonrío al notar la desesperación de Sai, Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

-¡No te acerques mas o la mato!-Le amenazó.

-Suéltala anda.-Le contesto Sasuke mientras se acercaba.-Si la matas, ¿qué vas a conseguir con eso?

El Absortion sonrió y agarro a Ino del cuello, Sasuke se tensó al igual que todos los que estaban alrededor, Sai se retorcía en los brazos de Naruto e Inoichi se mantenía parado esperando a que Sasuke actuara.

-Bueno, si no es por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas.

Sasuke salió corriendo seguido de Kaito mientras desenvainaba la espada, el Absortion no tuvo mucho tiempo a reaccionar ya que Sasuke llego con la espada en alto cortándole el brazo con el que agarraba el cuello de Ino. El Absortion aulló de dolor y se alejo de Sasuke el cual agarro con el brazo libre a Ino para que no cayera al suelo.

Al ver el fracaso, el Absortion busco a otro ninja que tuviese cerca, ya que se había reunido un montón a su alrededor y lo encontró, salió corriendo y estiró el brazo hacia él pero Sasuke al ver sus intenciones le atravesó el pecho con la espada.

El otro Absortion que le acompañaba y que no intervino en ningún momento viéndose solo desapareció, antes de que Kaito y los demás le pudiesen alcanzar, no sin prenderle fuego al cuerpo de su compañero con un ataque a distancia.

-¡Ino!

Inoichi corrió hasta su hija, la cual no paraba de toser, Sai avanzo un par de pasos decidido pero freno, Sakura le empujo levemente mientras se acercaba a Ino para revisarla.

-¿Estás bien Ino?

-S-si.

-Déjame revisarte el cuello.

Sasuke se quedó mirando como el cadáver del Absortion se quemaba con frustración, Minato se acercó hasta él.

-Siento haber llegado tarde.-Se disculpó antes de que el Hokage dijese nada.

-No, has llegado justo a tiempo, gracias por salvar a Ino.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Y tu primera misión como Portavoz.

-Cierto.-Le contestó pensativo.-Me preguntaba, ¿si nos podíamos reunir ya? Vista la situación creo que es más urgente.

-No tengo ningún problema, te estábamos esperando.

-Genial.

Sasuke llamo a Kaito para avisarle de que se iba a reunir con los Hokages, al pasar por el lado e Sai le susurró.

-Habla con ella y aclara las cosas.

Sai se giró y le miró sorprendido, Sasuke por su parte se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino.

-Todo está en orden.-Confirmo finalmente Sakura con una sonrisa.

Ino se levantó con ayuda de su padre, vio a Sai mirándola con preocupación.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él, Ino.-Le susurro Sakura.

-No…

-Ino.-Le llamo Sai.-¿Estás bien?

-….Si.

-Me alegro….esto….¿podemos hablar?

-…creo que todo quedó muy claro la última vez.

-No, no quedó claro y me gustaría aclarártelo.

Ino miró a Sakura, la cual le dijo que si, en cambio su padre miraba mal a Sai.

-Papa.-Le llamó entre susurros.-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que si, cielo.

-Entonces tranquilo, voy ha hablar con Sai.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía para volver su atención en Sai.-Esta bien, hablemos.

Ino se deshizo del agarre de su padre y acercándose a su ex para irse a un sitio más privado.

* * *

-La situación es mala.-Dijo Sasuke cuando estuvo con los Hokages reunidos en el despacho.-Hace unos días una aldea desapareció por completo y llevaba la firma de los Absortion y la aldea de la Arena sufrió un ataque no hace mucho.

-¿Qué propones entonces?-Le preguntó Tsunade.

-Aumentar los sistemas de seguridad.

-Supongo que serán vuestros propios sistemas.

-Si, por eso solicite una reunión con vosotros, ya que para ello necesito de vuestra aprobación .

-A mi me parece bien.-Opinó Minato.-Vuestros sistemas de seguridad son famosos por su eficiencia.

-Tenemos un equipo trabajando en ello todos los días del año, por lo que está en constante cambios para mejorar.-Informó Sasuke.

-Nosotros también tenemos nuestro equipo.-Dijo Tusnade.

-Si no está de acuerdo, la comprendo.-Dijo Sasuke en tono conciliador.-Llevamos poco tiempo siendo socios.

-Déjame pensarlo Sasuke.-Le dijo finalmente Tsunade.-Me cuesta confiar un poco.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente.-Le dijo Sasuke componiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora por mucho que la decisión de Tsunade le pusiese algo nervioso.-Cuando lo tenga claro hágamelo saber.

-Eso haré.-Le contestó menos tensa.-Y gracias por la ayuda de antes.

-Ya se lo he dicho al Cuarto, es mi trabajo.-Dijo Sasuke.-Bueno si no hay nada más me retiro.

-Hasta la próxima.-Le despidió Minato sonriéndola ya que percibía nervioso a Sasuke.

* * *

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Le preguntó Ino cuando llegaron a una zona sin nadie.

-Creo que tengo que aclarar algo.

-¿El qué?

-El día que me viste…

-Eso me quedó muy claro, Sai.

-No, escúchame.-Le dijo muy serio.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te interesaba tan poco como para irte a abrazar a otra?

-Nunca, porque solo te veo a ti, el resto me importa muy poco.

-Sí, ya.

-Ino la chica con la que me viste era una amiga, se llama Misako, es del anbu y tiene novio, suelo pedirle consejos para poder hacer bien las cosas contigo, lo que viste era una recreación, nunca se me habría ocurrido salir con otra que no fueses tu. Te lo digo de verdad.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no me la presentaste?

-No lo sé, pero…

-No sé porque pero te creo.

Sai la miro pero Ino desvió la mirada ya que no quería mirarle.

-Te perdono.-Dijo al fin.-Pero me vas a tener que presentar a tu amiga y su pareja, sino te daré una paliza peor que el puñetazo de mi padre.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Sai

Le cogió la cabeza a Ino con fuerza y le plató un beso que la kunoichi le contestó.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la calle principal de la aldea, estaba muy nervioso, demasiado, la situación no era buena, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo si no le daban permiso para instalar el sistema de seguridad y encima no encontraba a su equipo, ¿dónde se habrían metido?.

Frenó en seco cuando vio a Sakura salir de otra calle delante de él, aceleró el paso, Sakura se giró y le vió, el cruce de miradas supuso una sonrisa en su preciosa cara que hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran de tal manera que hipnotizaron al joven Internacional ayudándole a acelerar el paso, pero algo se enturbio de pronto. Tanaka salía de un edificio justo frente a Sakura, Sasuke freno casi de golpe al ver que le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, Sakura al ver su actitud dirigió la mirada al frente para encontrarse con el sacerdote, se entristeció pero decidió darle la espalda a su novio y marcharse para no causar problemas, Sasuke vio con pena como Sakura se alejaba de él poco a poco. Suspiró y se fue por otra calle para no cruzarse con Tanaka pero justo se encontró con su secretario.

-Al fin apareces.-le dijo Kaito.

-Te dije que estaba de reunión urgente, no iban a ser diez minutos de reunión.

-Ya.

-Ya podemos irnos, todo lo que tenía que decir esta dicho, ahora solo queda que ellos muevan ficha.

Sasuke y su equipo se marcharon sin despedirse de nadie, Sasuke cuando salió por la gran puerta de la aldea giró la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella, pero no la encontró. Giró el cuerpo y camino hacia atrás mientras miraba la puerta con la esperanza de verla una última vez, pero justo cuando iba a rendirse ella apareció, alzó levemente la mano y se despidió de él, Sasuke sonrió como un idiota y levanto la mano para despedirse, feliz.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy^^**

 **Y como todas las semanas digo ¡espero vuestros reviews!**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 20**

Shikaku se cambio y bajo a la cocina donde su mujer terminaba la cena.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien, como siempre, ¿Shikamaru aún no ha llegado.

-Sí, ha llegado antes que tu.-Le contestó Yoshino.-Estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Por qué?

-Lleva un mes muy callado.

-Él es así, para él todo es problemático.

-No, algo le pasa, estoy segura.-Le contestó Yoshino mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.-¡Shikamaru a cenar!

Shikamaru tardo cinco minutos en aparecer, se sentó en la mesa sin si quiera responder al saludo de su padre cuando este entro, Shikaku le miró con el ceño fruncido al ver la actitud que mostraba.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo, Shikamaru?

-Aburrido.-Le contesto sin mirarle.-No había mucho que hacer.

-Ya veo.

Continuaron en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por la señora Nara que trataba de romper el hielo e involucrar a su hijo sin mucho éxito, lo cual le preocupó más, ya que no era muy normal su actitud. Shikamaru por su parte seguía tratando de asimilar que estaba solo, lo cierto era que en muchas ocasiones pensaba en Temari sin darse cuenta generándole un dolor que nunca había experimentado y que le sorprendió. Desde que se dejo con ella todos los días se levantaba de la cama con una gran presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien la primera hora de la mañana.

-¡Shikamaru!-Le gritó su padre.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-No te estaba escuchando.

-Ya lo he visto.-Le dijo molesto su padre.

-¿Qué me decías?

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu madre está preocupada por tu actitud.

-No me pasa nada.

-No mientas.-Le llevó la contraria su madre.-Algo te ha pasado.

-No me ha pasado nada.-Contesto con paciencia.

-Llevas un mes comiendo muy poco.

-…

-Estamos preocupados por ti, si te pasa algo dínoslo, queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos cielo.-Le decía su madre.

-Estoy cansado, ¿puedo irme a mi cuarto?

Ambos padres se miraron con preocupación, pero finalmente claudicaron y le dejaron marchar con mucha preocupación.

* * *

-Fugaku tienes que ver la televisión.-Le dijo Shujin al entrar en la oficina de su capitán.

-¿Para qué?

-Es algo importante, sale tu hijo pequeño a la palestra.

Fugaku cruzó una mirada con Shujin, salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la sala de descanso donde la televisión estaba encendida en el canal de noticias donde hablaban de Sasuke.

-…los Internacionales van a obligar a Konoha a que ofrezca asilo a los asesino que ya han salido en libertad, todo esto viene de un acuerdo entre aldeas que se firmó antes de que Konoha entrase a formar parte del acuerdo con Central, Uchiha Sasuke, el Portavoz de Konoha aún no ha hecho declaraciones, pero si esto se efectúa será porque el Portavoz ha firmado.

-Pfffff.

-Esto es un problema.-Dijo Shujin.

-Ese acuerdo no llego a buen puerto.-Dijo Shisui.-Estuvieron dos años discutiendo, esa información está mal.

-Dudo que Sasuke firme nada sin consultarlo antes con los Hokages.-Dijo Fugaku.-El día de su nombramiento el capitán general se me acercó y me dijo que su forma de trabajo es impecable para alguien de su edad.

-Se le vio bastante serio en la tele el día de su nombramiento.-Dijo Obito.

-La cuestión es que aquí esto se va a usar como arma arrojadiza contra Sasuke.-Susurró Shujin pensativo.-Tanaka va a atacarle.

Fugaku decidió salir de la sala bajo la atenta mirada del resto.

-Capitán, ¿a dónde va?

-A aclarar esto.

Se encerró en su despacho, cogió la agenda y marcó el numero de la oficina del Portavoz de Konoha.

-Oficina de la Internacional, departamento de Konoha, dígame.-Le Contestó la voz de Kaito.

-Hola, soy Fugaku Uchiha, jefe de policía de Konoha, me gustaría hablar con el Portavoz.

-Ahora mismo le pongo en contacto con él.

-Dígame señor Uchiha.-Dijo Sasuke al cabo de un tiempo.

-Verá, hace un rato en las noticias ha salido un acuerdo de la Internacional.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Dice que las aldeas aliadas que han firmado ofrecen asilo a ex-convictos,

-Ese acuerdo no existe, señor Uchiha.

-¿No?

-No, se habló de ese posible acuerdo hará ya unos dos años y no se llegó a nada claro, de echo se suspendieron los acuerdos.

-Pero, ¿y los ex-convictos?

-Se sigue haciendo el procedimiento habitual.

-Entonces, ¿por qué están diciendo eso los medios?

-No lo sé, eso es cosa de los medios de vuestra aldea, no de la nuestra, aquí ningún medio ha dicho semejante barbaridad.

-Entiendo, gracias por las aclaraciones

-De nada Señor Uchiha, para eso estamos.

Tras despedirse colgó, se quedó mirando el techo de su despacho, Shujin tenía razón este tipo de noticias solo buscaban dañar la imagen de su hijo pequeño.

* * *

-¿Qué quería el jefe de policía?-Le preguntó Kaito mientras entraba al despacho de su capitán.

-Preguntarme una cosa….muy rara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas del acuerdo ese de ofrecer asilo a ex-convictos?

-Si, como para no acordarse, por qué menuda polémica se montó.

-Pues al parecer los medios de Konoha deben de estar hablando del tema y que ellos se creen que deberán ofrecer asilo a ex-convictos.

-Pero si se habló de ese acuerdo hace tiempo, tanto que Konoha no entraría ni en el caso de haber salido adelante el acuerdo.

-Ya, por lo que se ve la operación "vamos a ensuciar la imagen de la Internacional" acaba de empezar.

-¿Crees que ese es su objetivo?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

* * *

Tanaka sonreía mientras salía para dar la ceremonia diaria a sus fieles, la cual se produjo sin altibajos, hasta que llegó su discurso.

-Bueno creo que ya es sabido por todos lo que Sasuke, el demonio, nos va ha hacer, ha firmado un acuerdo para traer a nuestra alea a ex-convictos y si tenemos en cuenta con qué criminales se codea la Internacional pues…tenemos que proteger a nuestras familias el doble, por qué dudo mucho que la Policía pueda hacerles frente.

Shujin que aun continuaba acudiendo para poder saber lo que se cocinaba en el clan se dio cuenta en aquel momento que allí ya no pintaba nada, suspiró y se levantó, todos los fieles se quedaron mirándole, los ignoró y continuó su camino.

-Shujin.-Le llamó el sacerdote.-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa.

-Te interesa lo que estoy diciendo.

-No, no me interesa.-Le dijo llevándole la contraria.-Todos los días dices exactamente lo mismo y ya me he cansado.

-Tu familia ha pasado por un gran duelo, es normal que no le encuentres sentido a…

-Y ahora vas a decirme quien es el culpable de la muerte de mi hijo, ahórratelo anda, así solo consigues que coja mas asco al culpable.

-Unamos fuerzas Shujin, combatamos al enemigo.

-No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

Shujin salió del templo sin esperar una respuesta, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, irse de Konoha definitivamente.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por la receta, Mikoto.

-De nada, estoy segura que ha Shujin le gustará.

-Eso espero, a ver si así se me anima un poco, que anda de bajón desde la muerte de Shun.

-Tú, ¿cómo sigues?

-Trato de seguir adelante, tu hijo pequeño me ayudo.

-Sólo te dio el pésame.

-Ya, pero pude sentirme en paz, Sasuke me demostró que Shun estaba en lo correcto defendiéndole.

-Bueno, entonces me alegro.

Fugaku entró en aquél momento, se le veía cansado, pero en cuanto vio a Mikoto la cara se le cambió.

-Hola.-Saludó

-Buenas noches, señor Uchiha.-Le saludó Kaya.

-Si me llamas así me voy a sentir abuelo y eso que aun no tengo nietos.

-De acuerdo, entonces le llamaré Fugaku-san, ¿le parece bien?

-Es un paso, aunque prefiero que solo sea Fugaku.

Los tres se echaron a reír, desde la muerte de Shun, Kaya iba muy a menudo a casa de Mikoto y esta se preocupaba de invitarla y quedar con ella, se habían visto mas unidas ahora con las discriminaciones de su propio clan. Ayumi entró en aquél momento un poco cohibida, Fugaku y Mikoto la miraron con cariño.

-Bienvenido, Fugaku-san.

-Gracias, Ayumi.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con violencia, Kaya y Ayumi se tensaron inmediatamente, Fugaku se levantó y salió seguido por su mujer que se quedó asomada desde el salón.

-Shujin, ¿qué pasa?-Le preguntó al verle tan alterado.

-¿Has visto a mi mujer?

-Sí, está aquí.

Fugaku le dejo pasar, Shujin entró muy nervioso, pasó al salón y primero miró a Mikoto y Ayumi hasta encontrarse con su mujer a la cual se abalanzó y abrazó.

-Menos mal que estás aquí.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-La he liado.-Le contestó mientras le soltaba.-Estoy seguro que el sacerdote estará detrás de nosotros en breve.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Shujin?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Me fui en medio de la ceremonia y le lleve un poco la contraria, pero no sé hasta qué punto.

-Genial, Shujin te dije que dejaras de ir, pero tú nunca me escuchas.-Le recriminó Fugaku indignado.

-Lo hice para poder ayudarte con el tema de Sasuke.

-Te lo agradezco, pero te dije que lo dejaras, que ya sabiam….

-Ya lo sé, pero quería ver si Tanaka iba a tener tanta cara de seguir tal cual.

-Nunca vas a ver a Tanaka pedir disculpas.-Susurró Ayumi.-Siempre pensará que lleva la razón.

Fugaku se marchó del salón para encerrarse en su despacho donde descolgó el teléfono mientras buscaba un número de teléfono, marcó y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-Sasuke, soy yo, papa.

-Hola papa, que sorpresa.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Shujin está en apuros, cree que Tanaka va a ir a por él y a por su esposa.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Le llevó la contraria.

-Ya veo, entonces sí que está en problemas.

-Quiero ayudarle y lo único que se me ha ocurrido ha sido llamarte a ti.

-Pásamele.

-De acuerdo.

Fugaku salió del despacho y pilló a Shujin despidiéndose junto a su mujer para irse.

-Shujin no te vayas aún, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Si contigo, ven.

Shujin siguió a Fugaku hasta su despacho donde le paso el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Shujin, ¿se acuerda de mi?

-Hombre Sasuke, ¿cómo no me voy acordarme ti?

-Mi padre me ha comentado tu situación y creo que puedo ofrecerte una solución .

-¿Cuál?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Veniros a vivir a Central, el sacerdote no tiene ninguna potestad, os busco piso donde podáis vivir y el asunto del trabajo lo vamos apañando todo lo más rápido posible.

-¿De verdad se puede hacer eso?

-Sí, somos aliados, ya se puede hacer traslados y mudanzas de este tipo.

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

-No me hace falta, si os queréis ir ya mañana mismo os consigo un piso.

-Eso está genial, mañana mismo nos marchamos.

-Cuando lleguéis a Central decidle a los de las puertas que venís de mi parte, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Shujin colgó y miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.-Le dijo con simplicidad.

Shujin abrazó a su amigo con ganas, le debía la vida de su mujer y la suya propia

* * *

El sacerdote Uchiha caminaba muy dignamente, su objetivo el despacho de los Hokages. Nada más entrar Shizume, que iba cargada, abrió mucho los ojos.

-Hola señor Uchiha.-Le saludó.

-¿Está el Hokage?

-Sí, pero están ocupados.-Dijo poniendo énfasis en el plural ya que le molestaba que a Tsunade a veces no la tratase como tal.

-Es urgente llámale.-Le demandó.

Shizume puso mala cara, dejó los documentos con mala leche mientras le fulminaba con la mirada, camino con rapidez hasta que llegó al despacho.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Ahora no, Shizume.

-El sacerdote Uchiha está aquí.

Minato alzó la mirada con sorpresa, Tsunade resopló exasperada, ya que el sacerdote no hacía más que ir hasta allí todos los días.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

-No lo sé.

-Tsk, déjale pasar.-Acabó cediendo Tsunade.

No tardó nada en aparecer, de echo entró sin llamar y los miró seriamente.

-Muy buenas señor Uchiha.-Le saludó Minato.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Tsunade con muy poca paciencia.

-Quiero que me expliques lo de la amnistía de presos.

-¿Amnistía de presos?-Le preguntó Minato.

-Exacto.

-No sé de qué me está hablando.-Le contestó Tsunade conteniendo la ira.

-¿Cómo que no? Si ha salido en los medios.

-No se estará refiriendo al asilo de ex-convictos.

-Sí, ese, ¿cómo os habéis atrevido a…

-Ese acuerdo no existe.-Le cortó Tsunade.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues como que no, no se va a aplicar, ¿algo más?

El sacerdote se quedo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada mas.-Respondió al fin.-Me marcho.

Se marchó con rapidez de allí, dando a entender que "reconocía" su metedura de pata, pero Tsunade no estaba muy confiada de ello.

-No creo que deje tranquilo el tema, posiblemente dará discursos de odio diciendo que es verdad lo del asilo de ex-convictos para que luego vengan a por nosotros.

-Si la cosa sigue así…

-Fugaku habló con Sasuke hace poco y ayer hablé con el jefe general ya que ayer vinieron a reclamarme los señores feudales y me pidieron que se diera una argumentación oficial por parte de los Internacionales.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la Internacional?

-Que no tienen que dar a Konoha ninguna información oficial sobre ese tema, como es lógico.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer si esto empeora?

-Yo les insistiré a Kazuma si es necesario me persono allí.

-Si vas ha hacer algo dímelo y te ayudo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-Kaito.-Le llamó Sasuke cuando entró en el despacho.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me busques piso para una pareja.

-¿Te vas a mudar…

-No es para mí, sino para unos amigos de mi padre que quiero proteger aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué les pasa?

-El sacerdote Uchiha mató a su hijo por defenderme y temen que ellos sean los próximos.-Simplificó.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo llamó a la inmobiliaria y busco algo asequible.

-Gracias, Kaito.

-Sasuke, el capitán Kazuma me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke dio media vuelta para ir al de Kazuma, le pillo rodeado de documentos.

-Veo que te pillo en mal momento.

-No te creas.

-Me ha dicho Kaito que querías hablar conmigo.

-Sí, siéntate, por favor.

Sasuke se sentó de mala gana frente a su superior.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Conseguiste el visto bueno para el refuerzo de seguridad?

-A medias.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que uno estaba de acuerdo pero el otro se lo está pensando.

-Vaya mierda, ayer me llamó Tsunade.

-¿Qué quería?

-Quiere que demos un comunicado oficial sobre el tema del asilo de ex-convictos, le dije que no porqué es estúpido dar un comunicado sobre algo que no existe.

-Los medios fueron los que hablaron de ese tema, no me extrañaría que estén recibiendo muchas críticas.

-Ya, pero visto lo visto vamos a volver a las tensiones por las que Konoha dejó de trabajar con nosotros.

-Tenga paciencia capitán.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro, los inicios siempre son duros.

-De acuerdo, te creeré.

-…capitán ya que estoy aquí me gustaría pedirle un favor.

-Claro, dispara.

-Verá, un amigo de mi padre está en peligro y le he ofrecido que se venga a vivir aquí, ya perdió a un hijo no hace mucho y teme que tanto su mujer como él corran la misma suerte.

-Me parece bien que les hayas ofrecido una solución, para eso también están los portavoces.

-Sí, bueno pero me preguntaba si se le podría ofrecer un trabajo aquí.

-Uff, eso ya es más difícil, por qué primero tiene que pasar por la famosa prueba de declaración.

-No creo que tenga problema.

-Después de eso pasara a tu departamento, de momento como raso inferior en trabajo de oficina, si asciende o no eso ya será cosa tuya.

-Con eso tengo más que suficiente, gracias capitán.

-De nada.

* * *

Tanaka llamó con fuerza a la puerta, llevaba tanto tiempo llamando que el vecino se asomó.

-Disculpe sacerdote.-Le llamó con temor.-Pero si sigue esperando van ha salirle canas.

-¿Por qué?-Demandó altanero.

-Por qué esta mañana se han marchado y no creo que vuelvan se han ido con maletas.

El sacerdote se marchó de allí sin contestar, su objetivo la Policía de Konoha. En cuanto llegó exigió a gritos que Fugaku saliera a recibirle, el apocado policía de recepción salió corriendo a buscar a su superior, el cual bajo rápidamente.

-Vaya sacerdote, ¿sucede algo en el templo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy el sacerdote, me merezco al menos que me lleve a su despacho, Fugaku.

-Capitán.-Le corrigió.-No olvide que soy el capitán, sígame.

Tanaka siguió a Fugaku, el cual le llevó a un despacho destinado a este tipo de "reuniones".

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó cuando estuvieron sentados.-¿A qué ha venido entonces?

-¿Dónde está Shujin?

-¿Eh?

-No se haga el estúpido, sé que trabaja aquí.

-No estoy obligado a darle información personal y mucho menos de la vida personal de la gente.

-Mire, soy Tanaka Uchiha y velo por mi clan.

Fugaku frunció el ceño ante la actitud del sacerdote.

-¿Qué me quiere decir?

-Que espero que el demonio de su hijo no les haya abducido.

-Fuera de aquí.

-¿Dónde está Shujin Uchiha?

-Fuera del despacho

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-¡LARGO!

Fugaku agarró al sacerdote con energía.

-Fugaku no eres nada en el clan.

-Y tu dentro de nada tampoco, si quieres información y respeto actúa igual.

-Tu hijo Sasuke va ha llevar al clan a la ruina.

-Si no lo provocas tu y nombras autor a mi hijo.

-Es el demonio.

Fugaku le arrastró en silencio hasta la salida donde le soltó.

-No vuelva a venir aquí a exigir información confidencial.

-Yo soy Tanaka Uchiha.

Cerró la puerta para no escuchar las idioteces, el policía de recepción quiso acercarse pero al ver la actitud de su capitán le hizo echarse para atrás, aun así se alegro de ver como echaban al sacerdote.

* * *

Shujin y Kaya llegaron a Central, estaban cansados pero felices. Un Internacional al verles se acercó a ellos.

-Hola.-Les saludó.

-Hola, venimos de parte de Sasuke.

-¿De parte del Portavoz?-Les preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Síganme y lo comprobamos en la oficina.

El Internacional mientras les llevaba hasta la oficina hizo un gesto a un compañero para que controlase la zona, Les guió hasta una caseta que había al lado de la entrada, allí esperaron mientras el oficial buscaba en un ordenador.

-Se llaman Shujin y Kaya Uchiha, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Me pueden dar su documento de identidad?

-Sí.

Le entregaron los documentos cuando apareció Sasuke.

-Hombre, dichosos los ojos.

-Sasuke.-Dijo Kaya

-He llegado justo a tiempo.

-¿Son ellos, señor Uchiha?

-Sí, ya me encargo yo de ellos.

El oficial les devolvió los documentos de identidad, mientras Sasuke les cogía las dos maletas y salieron tras despedirse.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Les preguntó

-Bien.

Sasuke les llevó hasta un edificio de casas bastante alto.

-Es esta.-Les informó mientras paraban frente al edificio.-Vamos.

Entraron al interior y subieron hasta la tercera planta, donde Sasuke paró frente a una puerta.

-Es esta, tiene salón, cocina y dos habitaciones, espero que os guste, sino podéis cam..

-Gracias por molestarte tanto por nosotros.-Le corto Kaya emocionada.

-No hay que agradecer…si queréis trabajar podéis hacerlo en la Internacional, pero debéis pasar por …

-No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos.-Le dijo Shujin.-Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, ya me encargaré de enterarme como entrar en la Internacional.

Kaya abrazó a Sasuke cuando este le extendió las llaves del piso.

-Gracias de corazón.

-Algún día te lo agradeceremos como se merece.-Dijo Shujin con una media sonrisa.

-Ven a casa algún día.

-No hace falta.-Dijo Sasuke un poco agobiado mientras hurgaba en uno de sus bolsillos.-Tomad.-Les entregó una tarjeta con su información personal.-Ahí tenéis mi dirección por si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en consultarme. Cuando os sepáis la dirección de mi casa eliminadla, así evitaremos problemas.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Shujin mirando la tarjeta con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **Y así termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado. Comentar que agradezco muchísimo los reviews de la semana pasada ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! No se como agradecéroslo mas de verdad, estaba pasando una mala semana a nivel personal y me habéis animado bastante.**

 **Y paso a contestar a lectoras que no tienen cuenta pero que comentan igualmente ^^**

 **VanneR: me alegra que te guste y siento mucho que tengas esas sensaciones que me comentas (no me mates por lo lenta que puede ir la historia porfi) decirte que tomo nota de tus sugerencias, las cuales intentaré implementar en la medida en que me sea posible, ya comente que la distancia de la publicación no es la misma que la de escritura, llevo cerca de 30 capitulos escritos (a mano, me encanta escribir a mano aunque mi muñeca ahora mismo no piensa lo mismo XD y lo paso a ordenador donde sí que corrijo cosillas que considero que no andan muy bien hiladas) y modificarlos todos ahora mismo trastocaría un poco la historia, (no diré si en entre esos capítulos hay o no SasuSaku porque no quiero meter spoilers y mirad que me cuesta lo suyo no decirlos XD) pero del capítulo 30 en adelante puedo pensar en aplicar lo que me sugieres dentro de las planificaciones que tengo ya, así que solo pido temporalmente paciencia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) allí podréis encontrarme por si queréis comentarme cualquier cosilla :)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 21

Tanaka estaba reunido con sus fieles más fieles, la hacía un día a la semana a la hora del desayuno, en ese grupo incluía a los más cotillas del clan y aquél día iba a utilizar a esos pequeños bocazas .

-Hace unos días me echaron de las oficinas de la policía.-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y eso, por qué, sacerdote?-Preguntó uno de sus fieles.

-Iba muy preocupado por qué me enteré de que Shujin y su mujer se han marchado de la aldea.

-¿Qué me dice?

-Lo que oyes, fui muy preocupado por si les había pasado algo, solicité hablar con Fugaku y al hacerle la pregunta de dónde se encontraban, me echó automáticamente de las oficinas, me agarró con violencia y me empujó para que me cayese por la escalinata, ¿Quién se cree que es Fugaku?

-Lo peor de todo es que anoche me enteré que Shujin y su señora se han ido a Central con el demonio.

Los fieles exclamaron de " _¡Oh Dios mío!_ Justo como quería Tanaka que disimulo la sonrisa bebiendo el té.

-Shujin ha sido abducido, la pérdida de su hijo le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba.-Comentó otro fiel al sacerdote.-Fugaku ha metido mano, eso es seguro, tenemos que hacer algo con él y traer de vuelta a Shujin y si no lo conseguimos obligarle a que vuelva.

-Tenéis que recordar que está amparado por los Hokages, somos pocos los que no estamos influenciados por el demonio de Central.-Comentó Tanaka.

-Sacerdote, somos los suficientes para hacerles entrar en razón.

Tanaka dio por finalizada la reunión, había conseguido su objetivo, que sus fieles hiciesen lo que quería.

* * *

Se miró al espejo, tenia profundas marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos, llevaba sin dormir bien desde hacía ya más de un mes; Sabía que sus hermanos estaban preocupados pero agradecía que no se metieran mucho en el tema. Suspiró y salió del baño de mujeres en el que se había refugiado para refrescarse.

En el pasillo vio a Shu y a su secretaria Mei, eso no era una buena señal, así que acelero el paso para llegar hasta ellos.

-Hola, no os esperábamos.

-¡Oh! Hola Temari.-Le saludó Shu forzando una sonrisa poco tranquilizadora.

-El Kazekage está reunido, pero si habéis venido sin avisar será porque es urgente, ¿no?

-Pues la verdad es que si.-Le confirmó el Portavoz.-La situación es muy dramática, los Absortion han arrasado una aldea cercana a la frontera.

-Entiendo, voy a avisarle.

Temari subió hasta el despacho del Kazekage, pero cuando fue a agarrar el pomo de la puerta todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Kazuma entró al despacho de Sasuke, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que los capitanes generales nunca iban a los despachos de sus Protectores o como se les llamaba en el exterior Portavoces.

-Sasuke, necesito una respuesta al sistema de seguridad ya, la aldea de la Arena está siendo rodeada y las otras tres van por el mismo camino, no creo que Konoha se quede libre.

-Le entiendo capitán, pero no creo que presionar sea la mejor opción.

-Lo sé, pero si se produce algún problema el responsable seré yo.

-Pff, la cosa no pinta nada bien.

-Sasuke, se acercan malos tiempos.

-¿Y cuando ha habido buenos tiempos?-Le preguntó Sasuke escéptico.-Mire capitán trataré de conseguir la autorización cuanto antes pero tenga paciencia, precipitar las cosas no puede ser bueno.

* * *

Fugaku iba a las oficinas de la policía cuando alguien le llamaba, se dio la vuelta y vió al chico que tenían en la recepción de la comisaria.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anoche le prendieron fuego a las oficinas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo bueno es que se pudo evitar el destrozo del edificio…¿puedo decirle una cosa?

-Claro, dime.

-Creo que los autores del incendio han sido de nuestro clan.

-Esa acusación es grave.

-Lo sé, pero tengo esa sensación. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que hace poco echó al sacerdote Tanaka de las oficinas, es mucha casualidad, no sé a lo mejor desvarío.

-O a lo mejor no.-Le contestó pensativo.-Pero sin pruebas no se puede hacer nada, ¿cómo te llamas chico?

-Kyosuke Uchiha, señor.

-Un buen nombre, venga vamos a ver cómo han quedado las oficinas.

Fugaku frunció el ceño cuando vio cómo habían quedado las oficinas.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Shisui.

-¿Dime?

-Venga conmigo.

Siguió a Shisui hasta su propio despacho, allí estaba Obito agachado, rebuscando algo. Shisui se encargó de cerrar bien la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Se acuerda de la investigación secreta al sacerdote?

-Sí.

Obito se levantó con rapidez para arrastrar con ayuda de Shisui la estantería que tenia detrás del escritorio mostrando un hueco vacio que conectaba con un pasillo,.

-¿Y la puerta?

-He ahí el problema.-Le dijo Obito.

Los tres se metieron en el pasillo que daba a una sala con alta tecnología, a Fugaku le alarmó ver que todos los ordenadores estuviesen encendidos.

-¿Los habéis encendido vosotros?-Les preguntó alarmado.

-Eso es imposible para nosotros capitán, solo puede abrir usted con su chackra esta sala.

-Han borrado todos los documentos, no puede estar pasando.-Dijo Fugaku revisando en el ordenador que hacia las funciones de servidor.

-Alguien del clan ha debido entrar.-Dijo Obito.

-Aquí es imposible que entre nadie, solo puede Fugaku.-Le contradijo Shisui.

-O alguien con un chackra parecido al mío.

-Entonces tiene que ser alguien de su familia, pero es algo muy descabellado.

-No, no lo es Obito.-Le dijo Fugaku pensativo.-Sasuke y yo tenemos un chackra similar, la máquina al pasarlo lo daría como bueno.

-Pero capitán, no creo que ha Sasuke…

-No estoy diciendo que haya sido Sasuke, sería muy estúpido si lo hiciera.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando Sasuke tenía siete años le extrajeron chackra, estoy casi seguro que la persona que le extrajo el chackra es quien ha hecho esto.

Los tres se miraron con cara de circunstancias ya que la situación era cada vez peor y eso les ponía en peligro no solo a ellos sino a sus familias también.

* * *

Ayumi tendía la ropa mientras Mikoto hacia la comida cuando se escucho un cristal rompiéndose, se dio la vuelta para ver donde había sido pero en el acto otro cristal se rompía.

-¿Mikoto?-La llamó preocupada mientras entraba.

Varios golpes se empezaron a escuchar con fuerza y sin pausa, Ayumi encontró a Mikoto en el salón, también la estaba buscando. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que alguien había entrado, Ayumi le reconoció como uno de sus vecinos, llevaba en las manos una katana, la cual alzó mientras las miraba con odio.

-Sois una plaga.-Les dijo.

Ayumi se puso delante de su suegra para protegerla al ver como bajaba la katana, cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos vió delante de ella a una persona que llevaba una capa con el escudo de la Internacional. Este desconocido había frenado la espada con la mano. Estuvieron un rato haciendo fuerza hasta que consiguió que la katana quedase en el suelo. El vecino al verse acorralado salió corriendo de allí .

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Ayumi asustada.

-No tengo nombre.-Le contesto son simplicidad.

-¿…

-Sasuke me pidió que me quedase aquí para protegeros.

El desconocido se dio la vuelta mientras e quitaba la capucha, era moreno, tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos eran de un intenso amarillo.

-Soy el protector de vuestra casa, siento haber llegado un poco tarde, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no salía del sello.

-¿Sello?

-Si, en Central muchas veces para protegerse usan sellos con espíritus protectores como yo, en cuanto se produce algún problema los espíritus salen a defender a los Portavoces de los sellos.

El Protector se acercó a Ayumi la cual se tensó en cuanto vió que se le acercaba, este no se dio ni cuanta ya que tenía su atención centrada en el colgante que llevaba.

-Vaya, veo que estáis bien protegidos.

-¿Por qué?

-Llevas una amuleto portátil.-Le dijo señalando el colgante.-Ese colgante lleva un protector también, anda un poco incómodo por qué ha cambiado, jajaja, son mas quisquillosos que nosotros aunque bueno nosotros no cambiamos como ellos.

-Gracias por protegernos.-Dijo Mikoto.

-De nada, para eso estamos.

Mikoto se acercó hasta él para cogerle la mano herida, el protector se mostró sorprendido.

-Hay que curarte esa herida.

-No pasa nad…

-Claro que pasa, te puedes desangrar, venga ven que te cure.

Mikoto arrastró al protector fuera del salón dejando a una Ayumi aun muy sorprendida.

* * *

-Ya sabía yo que si lo hablabais lo arreglaríais.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, Sasuke me dijo que si os queríais seguro que volvíais y mira tú por donde.

-También le dije que aun no estaba preparada para casarme, en eso nos precipitamos bastante.

-¿Qué vais ha hacer entonces?

-Lo que queríamos desde el principio, irnos a vivir juntos.

-Oh.

-Y tú, ¿Sakura?

-¿Yo qué?

-Que, ¿cómo vas tú?

-Yo bien.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a cómo te va con Sasuke, no considero que la distancia sea buena.

-Y no lo es, hay días en los que no doy con él por culpa del trabajo, tenemos incompatibilidades de horarios y eso me cabrea.

-Normal.

-Pero bueno es un hombre ocupado.

-¿No has pensado en mudarte?

-Sí, pero veo un montón de problemas, tengo varios estudios importantes aquí.

-Que faena ser una mujer ocupada también.

-Supongo que si.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

* * *

Naruto miraba a su novia eclipsado, Hinata por su parte trataba de no mostrar su malestar, lo cierto era que desde el incidente de la ceguera se mareaba con demasiada frecuencia. Aun no le habían dado ninguna misión nueva y en el fondo se alegraba ya que no quería renunciar a ellas por enfermedad, puesto que no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Hoy estás preciosa.-Le dijo Naruto.

-Gracias.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-¿Te pasa algo? Es que no sé porqué evitas mirarme.

-No me pasa nada.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

-¿Segura? Si te pasa algo dímelo.

-Tranquilo, lo haré.-Le mintió

-¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar hoy?

-Ehh….-No fue capaz de decirle ninguna excusa para no cenar ese día con él.

-Me acaban de pagar por la misión y…

-No quiero que te gastes todo tu suel….

-No me lo voy a gastar todo, solo quiero invitar a mi novia a un lugar bonito.

Hinata sonrió, pero ese día no quería pasar más tiempo con él porqué los mareos iban en aumento.

-¿Y si me invitas mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy has vuelto de una misión importante, estarás cansado de tanto trajín, lo mejor será hacer la cena mañana.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, querías verme y ya lo has hecho.-Le decía mientras le sonreía.-Mejor recupera fuerzas y mañana quedamos para cenar.

-Vaale.-Cedió al fin.-Pero déjame llevarte a casa.

Hinata le sonrió mientras le cogía del brazo para reemprender el camino a casa.

* * *

Tsunade dio un portazo al entrar en su despacho, estaba de muy mal humor, el señor feudal le había echado la bronca por no conseguir el comunicado oficial para desmentir lo de los ex convictos, la habían hasta humillado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó sin poder evitarlo.

-Necesito comentarte una cosa.-Le contestó Minato un poco contrariado por la actitud de la Quinta.

-Perdona, pasa.

Minato entró un poco asustado pero necesitaba hablar con ella de un asunto importante.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?

-Los de arriba que me tienen harta.

-¿Siguen con el tema del comunicado?

-Sí, pero esta vez se han pasado, han llegado a amenazarme, creo que después de esto renunciaré.

-Ni hablar, los dos juntos funcionamos mejor.

-Sé que esta fórmula de dos Hokages funciona, pero con ellos encima en todas las decisiones que tomamos se hace todo muy complicado. Lo que haré será hablar con Kazuma de nuevo y le explicaré la situación, mas no puedo hacer.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Anoche las oficinas de la policía ardieron en llamas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes.

-Ha pasado todo el día y, ¿no nos han avisado hasta ahora?

-Fugaku ha estado todo el día buscando documentación importante y se le olvidó mandar a alguien para que nos avisaran.

-¿Información importante?

-Sí, entraron en su departamento de investigación de alto rango de confidencialidad.

-Pero si sólo puede entrar él.

-Por eso lleva todo el día preocupado.-Le explicó el Cuarto.-El día que montamos el sistema de seguridad nos dijo que Sasuke tenía un chackra parecido y que podría entrar sin problema a ese sitio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que….?

-No exactamente, recuerda lo que le hicieron cuando tenía siete años.

-No puede ser.

-Pues lo es, porqué Fugaku se ha asegurado de que Sasuke no estuvo allí anoche.

-El clan Uchiha es peligroso, ya me extrañaba a mí que no hubiesen hecho nada cuando Sasuke aceptó el cargo de Portavoz.

-No te confundas Tsunade, planearon algo que al final no salió gracias a Fugaku.-Le corrigió Minato.-Aunque me preocupan las investigaciones de alto rango que han desaparecido.

-A mi también.

-Es que si salen a la luz esos documentos podemos meternos en un buen lio, por qué aunque se dio el carpetazo al caso de Sasuke, aun siguen en fase de investigación secreta.

Minato miró a Tsunade y esta a él, ambos estaban muy preocupados.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, se que es cortito pero lo bueno está por comenzar, estoy tratando de hacerlos más largos lo prometo, pero me está costando XD.**

 **Deciros también que he creado una página de facebook para que los que no tengáis tumblr pues podáis ver lo spoilers que subo todas las semanas (desde hace muy poquito) desde la pagina sin necesidad de acordaros de la url del blog de tumblr, esto no quiere decir que elimine el tumblr, no, simplemente trato de abrir ventanas para poder comunicarme con vosotros (porque imaginaros que eliminan el fict, este es un miedo del que me di cuente ayer concretamente y por eso me lancé a comunicároslo, porque esta creada desde hace un tiempo pero no me atreví a compartirla hasta hoy. Sé que si eliminan el fict pues tengo métodos en fanfiction para hablar y demás pero como no lo controlo pues ofrezco esta solución) ambos sitios contaran con los mismos contenidos desde ya (obviamente iré subiendo todos los links de los capítulos al facebook pero no los spoilers que he subido hasta la fecha, eso lo empezaré ha hacer esta semana).**

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! se agradecen un motón ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 22

El teléfono le despertó de sopetón, estaba amaneciendo, maldijo a quien le estaba llamando. Se levanto y fue al salón donde cogió lo cogió.

-¿Diga?-Contestó Sasuke adormilado.

-Sasuke, esto es grave.-Le dijo la voz de Kazuma.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Konoha necesita que aclares lo del acu…

-¿El acuerdo de los ex convictos?-Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Si, Tsunade me ha llamado suplicándome, si no lo aclaramos la echan los de arriba.

-Y los de arriba no la creen, ¿no?

-Quieren que lo aclares tu.

-Ya dijiste tu que no había nada que aclarar, ¿por qué has cambiado de opinión?

-Tsunade me ha dado pena y bien pensado si lo aclaramos mostramos a la aldea que los Hokages hicieron bien al llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros.

-…

-Esta tarde se graba tu aclaración, por esto te llamo tan pronto, por qué quiero que escribas un discurso contundente que despeje todas las dudas, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, haré un discurso, no dejare a nadie indiferente.

-Sin pasarse.

-Ellos se han pasado bastante, creo yo que…

-No, Sasuke a la Internacional no le conviene un conflicto con Konoha.

-Han empezado…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Ya, ya lo entiendo, ver, oír y obedecer órdenes.

-Exacto, eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Colgó con rabia, dio varias vueltas por el salón procesando la información .

-La madre que les parió a todos.-Se dijo.-Nunca me reconocerán por mi trabajo.

Se paró frente a su reflejo.

-No tuvieron suficiente con lo que me hicieron por lo que veo.

* * *

Shujin leía la documentación que le habían dado en la oficina para poder trabajar en la Internacional cuando alguien le agarró del brazo, le sorprendió ver a su vecino de Konoha allí.

-¿Dai? ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscaros para traeros de vuelta a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-La culpa la tiene el demonio, he venido para salvaros de sus garras.

-No he pedido ayuda para volver a Konoha, nos fuimos de propia voluntad.

-Eso no es verdad, el sacerdote está preocupado por vosotros.

-Mira tú por dónde, pero no me lo creo, ese tipo solo ha hecho daño a mi familia.

-Mide tus palabras Shujin.

-¿Por qué? ¿no puedo decir lo que pienso?

-Estas insultando a nues…

-No es nada mío, suéltame.-Le contestó muy enfadado Shujin deshaciéndose del agarre de Dai.

-No hasta que vengas conmigo, eres de los nuestros…

-No soy de nadie, porque esto no es una guerra.

-Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer aquí.

-Al revés, Dai, lo que dices es al revés, no te das cuenta de que Tanaka lleva echando pestes de Sasuke desde que estaba desaparecido, todo es mentira.

Dai le dio un puñetazo, la gente que pasaba por allí se paró mirando a Dai de forma reprobatoria.

-Hablas del demonio.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba sobándose la zona golpeada.-Un demonio que no os ha insultado ni pegado pero en cambio vosotros en cuanto veis a gente que os "lleva" la contraria la agredís, piensa un poco Dai.

Shujin se levantó y dejó a Dai en medio de la calle bajo la escrutadora mirada de la gente

* * *

Itachi estaba en el tejado buscando al protector de la casa sin éxito.

-Itachi.-Le llamó Ayumi desde abajo buscándole.

-Estoy aquí arriba.-Le dijo mientras seguía buscando.

Ayumi contrariada salto al tejado.

-¿Qué buscas?-Le preguntó al ver la postura en la que estaba.

-Al protector.

-¿Para qué?

-Curiosidad.

-Qué curioso es mi chico.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él para abrazarle.

-Sasuke se ha preocupado por nosotros.-Le susurró.-Y de ti también si te entregó ese colgante….

-Me sorprendió que me reconociese el día de la toma y más aun como tu novia.

-Antes del accidente ya te conocía.-Le dijo mientras le daba un beso.-Sigo esperando a que nos envíe esos colgante o me pondré celoso.

-Nunca has sido celoso.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.-Y mucho menos de tu hermano que solo quiere proteger a tu novia.

-Más bien a su cuñada.

-Es verdad.-Le dijo desanimada.

Itachi vio como le cambio la cara a su novia, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más, los suficientes para que Itachi viese como unas vecinas hablaban entre susurros mientras les miraban haciendo gestos negativos y de censura.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kaito al verle entrar en el despacho.

-Dime.-Le contestó con cansancio.

-¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Kouki?

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que te van a echar si no aclaras lo del acuerdo….

-No me van a echar, eso tenlo por seguro Kaito, solo tengo que aclarar lo del dichoso acuerdo de ex convictos.-Le contestó mientras entraba en su despacho personal.-Emitir un comunicado, no de de dónde saca Kouki esa información pero su fuente es una inútil.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Pasa que Konoha me tiene miedo.

-¿Crees que es miedo?

-Sí, el miedo genera rechazo en su mayoría, es eso lo que he estado pensando cuando redactaba el comunicado.

-No me gusta cuando te pones a pensar sobre esas cosas.-Le dijo Kaito mientras se sentaba frente a él.-Acabas deprimiéndote y anulas lo mejor de ti.

-No lo veo así, simplemente debo tener los pies en la tierra, Kaito.

-Y los tienes.

* * *

Tsunade colgó el teléfono muy cabreada, ya que era la quinta vez esa semana que los de arriba la llamaban demandando una aclaración de la Internacional y por mucho que les dijese que habría comunicado no se fiaban de ella al parecer, Jiraiya entró en el despacho.

-Al menos podrías llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.-Le dijo bastante mosqueada.

-Perdona cascarrabias.-Le contestó Jiraiya divertido.

-Anda dime, ¿a qué has venido?

-Menos mal que soy amigo tuyo por que menudas formas tienes para hablar cuando solo venia a saludarte y ver que tal estabas.

-El horno no está para bollos, los de arriba me llaman cada cinco minutos porqué no se creen que la Internacional va a aclarar lo de la amnistía.

-No paraban de hablar del tema cuando me fui, veo que la cosa no ha cambiado.

-Para nada y eso que Minato y yo hemos insistido en que todo era mentira, pero no ha habido forma de que nos creyeran y al final he acabado suplicando al capitán general para que lo aclarasen, no saben el nivel de estrés que llevo.

-Ya verás cómo se arregla.-Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio para palmearle la mano.-Confío en ellos.

-No, si en ellos confío, en quien no confío es el clan Uchiha, no sabes en los líos que tenemos con ellos.

-¿Y no podéis hacer nada?

-No porqué no tenemos pruebas aunque sabemos que todo este lio con la Internacional es culpa suya, ya sabes una persona con ínfulas de poder.

-Ya veo.

* * *

Sasuke repasaba el discurso que había preparado mientras preparaban la cámara y los focos, estaba que se mordía las uñas de los nervios que llevaba encima, Kaito le miraba preocupado desde la distancia, dejándole espacio.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamo Kazuma.

-¿Si?-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a Kazuma.

-Vas a estar en el aire dentro de dos minutos, por favor controla los nervios que es una conexión en directo y nos va a cost…

-No hace falta que me metas miedo, estoy preparado.

-De acuerdo, ¡todos en sus puestos!

Kaito se acercó corriendo Sasuke.

-Mucha suerte capitán.

-Gracias Kaito.

Sasuke dejó los papeles con el discurso sobre la mesa mientras miraba a cámara y esperaba la señal, el cámara alzó el brazo preparándose para avisarle, tras un minuto la bajo indicándoles que ya estaba en el aire.

-Hola, buenas tardes….

* * *

Tanaka leía unos papeles en su despacho, había terminado la última ceremonia del día. Frunció el ceño a medida que avanzaba en la lectura la cual fue interrumpida por uno de sus mayores fieles.

-Sacerdote.

-Dime.-Le contestó sin alzar la mirada.

-Debería poner la televisión, el demonio Sasuke Uchiha está hablando.

Tanaka dejó los documentos con rapidez para levantarse a encender la televisión.

-¿En qué cadena es?

-En la nacional de Konoha.

En la cadena nacional le encontró, Sasuke estaba aclarando el tema de la amnistía de ex convictos, Tanaka reconoció que aquello le había sentado mal, ver al mocoso allí le molestaba muchísimo, agarró el mando con fuerza para no exteriorizar su profunda aberración hacia el chico.

* * *

Sakura estaba viendo la televisión con sus padres un poco disgustada, ver a Sasuke ahí no le daba buena espina, ya que eso significaba que los Hokages no tenían la confianza suficiente de su aldea.

-No me puedo creer que los medios tengan más credibilidad que los propios Hokages.-Dijo Hiruzen.

-La Internacional se ha negado en muchas ocasiones, si lo están haciendo será porque la situación era insostenible.-Comentó Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le preguntó su madre.

-Hablo con Tsunade mama, y a veces se le escapa algo.

-¿Como qué?

-Solo te diré esto pero como salga de aquí…

-Que sí, que si, anda suéltalo.-Le demando Mebuki.

-Los de arriba han presionado mucho.

-Oh.-Respondió decepcionada la señora Haruno.-No me sorprende, los de arriba tienen unas grandes ínfulas, siempre las han tenido.

Sakura dejó la conversación para seguir escuchando a su novio.

* * *

Fugaku estaba en el despacho con su gente de máxima confianza escuchando el discurso de su hijo, Shisui se mostraba muy disgustado con ello, ya que al final la situación se había salido de madre. Todos se mostraban desanimados ya que no habían hecho bien su trabajo.

* * *

-…Reitero mis disculpas por interrumpir la programación, que pasen una buena tarde.

El piloto rojo de la cámara se apagó, el silencio en el estudio se prolongó unos minutos.

-Me ha parecido un discurso simple.-Dijo Kazuma.-Me esperaba un discurso con mas chicha, más polémico..

-Me dijiste que no la liase, Kazuma, aclárate.

-Bueno, has sido conciso, me ha parecido correcto, enhorabuena.-Le dijo finalmente, dándole la razón.

Sasuke se alejó de su capitán para beber un poco de agua, eso de ponerse delante de una cámara le dejaba seco, Kaito se acercó hasta él para entregarle un paquete.

-¿Qué es?-Le preguntó mientras se lo cogía.

-Son los talismanes de protección que encargaste.

-Es verdad.-Le contestó.-Pero, han tardado más de lo habitual.

-Ha habido problemas con el proveedor del material.-Le informó con simplicidad.-Al parecer tuvo que tomarse un descanso por un lesión severa y he tenido que buscar a otro fabricante.

-Que puesto estás.

-Digamos que sabía que me lo ibas a preguntar cuando te lo diese.-Le contestó sin mirarle, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke pero que dejó pasar.

-Kaito das miedo, me conoces demasiado y tampoco llevamos años conociéndonos, solo meses.

Sasuke y Kaito salieron del estudio con tranquilidad.

-Recuérdame mañana que tengo que llamar a los Hokages.-Le comentó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Algún problema?-Le preguntó curioso Kaito.

-Digamos que necesito que me den luz verde para algo importante.

-Entien…

Kaito frenó en seco tras su capitán, ya que Kouki no les dejaba avanzar, detrás de él estaba Chizuru que les miraba como si les estuviese pidiendo perdón por lo que hacía su capitán.

-¿A eso llamas discurso?-Le preguntó Kouki.-Aunque he de reconocer que me ha sorprendido que hayas tenido que aclarar algo que no existe, pensé que en Konoha eran más listos aunque bien….

-Kouki.-Le llamó a modo de advertencia Kazuma que se encontraba detrás suya.-Ya te avisé una vez, no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo porque a la tercera ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Kouki volvió a mirar a Sasuke con desprecio antes de marcharse, Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo impasible aunque Kaito pudo ver como apretaba el paquete.

* * *

Dai llamó a la puerta con vergüenza, era tarde y se esperaba que el sacerdote Tanaka estuviese durmiendo pero se llevó una sorpresa ya que le abrió en menos de cinco minutos, se le veía enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó de forma agresiva.

-He ido a Central para traer de vuelta a Shujin.

Tanaka dejó pasar a Dai al interior, esos temas no se hablaban en la calle, le llevó hasta el gran despacho que tenia, todas las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías llenas de libros, en medio había un escritorio donde fue a parar Tanaka mientras Dai avanzaba mirando la gran estancia con cierta curiosidad.

-Bueno, dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Interrumpió Tanaka sus pensamientos.

-S-se ha negado en redondo a volver.

-El demonio le tiene bien atrapado.

-Intenté actuar a base de fuerza y me puse violento, pero no sirvió de nada…

-¿Algo más?-Le preguntó Tanaka perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Le acusó de ser el origen del dolor de su familia.

-¿En serio?-Le preguntó incrédulo.-Que yo recuerde el que insultó y luego murió fue su hijo Shun, yo no tengo nada que ver con su muerte.

-También me dio a entender que era usted el demonio y no Sasuke.

Tanaka alzó la mirada con sorpresa, Dai se asustó considerablemente, ya que Tanaka nunca se había mostrado así con él.

-¿Algo más?-le preguntó de nuevo conteniendo su ira.

-N-no.

-Marchate, por favor.

-S-si.

Dai se marchó todo lo deprisa que pudo sin llegar a correr, hasta que no escuchó la puerta no desató su ira. Se levantó mientras lanzaba insultos al aire, Sabia que Shujin era un hueso duro de roer por su profunda amistad con Fugaku, pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos demasiado, tiró una estantería furioso, necesitaba soltar toda su furia, no pensaba dejar a Shujin vivo, no después de acusarle de ser el demonio, tanto él como Kaya deberían desaparecer de la tierra.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, ya se van acercando los problemas poquito a poco ;)**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, se agradecen un motón ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 23.

Tenten caminaba con cansancio, llevaba así cerca de un mes, le incomodaba demasiado aquello. Entró en casa, se quitó los zapatos a base de restregarse los tobillos, se tiró en el sofá con todo su peso y lo lamentó casi al instante ya que el salón comenzó a dar numerosas vueltas, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Para, para, para de dar vueltas.-Dijo.

Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, se sentía mal, en el último mes había vivido cosas que pensó que nunca iba a vivir, se había sentido en familia y fue una sensación increíble, pero llevaba fatal la vuelta a casa donde nadie la esperaba más que la oscuridad y el silencio. Le destrozaba aquello, entre esos turbios pensamientos se quedó dormida tumbada en el sofá de su pequeña casa

* * *

Sasuke entró en las oficinas tras enviar el paquete que Kaito le había dado hacia ya unos días, Kaito al verle entrar al pasillo se levantó nervioso, Sasuke le miró con sorpresa por la actitud que mostraba.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.

-El capitán Kazuma ha venido hace un rato.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Quiero que me consigas el sí de Konoha en el sistema de seguridad.-Le dijo Kazuma acercándose a ambos con una mirada furibunda.

-Mierda.-Se lamentó.

-Ahora te acuerdas, ¿no?.-Le reprochó su capitán.-Ve a Konoha y hazles ver lo positivo que será.

-De acuerdo.

-Quiero noticias a mas tardar mañana, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, capitán.-Le contestó Sasuke de forma seria.

Kaito se quedó callado esperando a que el capitán general se marchase.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-Le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

-Es normal que esté así conmigo, me ha defendido a capa y espada de la gente que no confía en mí y voy yo y demuestro mi incompetencia dándole la razón a los desconfiados.

-¿Crees que está así por eso?-Le preguntó incrédulo Kaito.

-Sí, anda reúne al equipo pequeño para irnos a Konoha dentro de una hora.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito se fue a buscar al equipo y prepararlo para el viaje.

* * *

Choji e Ino miraban con recelo a Shikamaru, el cual miraba el horizonte pensativo.

-¿Nos acercamos más?-Le preguntó Ino con temor.

-No quiero que nos encontremos con los Absortion, tomaremos otra ruta.

-No me gusta la idea, así vamo….

-Pues es lo que hay Ino.-Le reprochó Shikamaru.

-Podemos esperar, ya hemos terminado la misión, ¿por qué tanta prisa por volver?-Quiso saber Ino.

-Quiero llegar hoy a casa.-Le contestó Shikamaru en un tono que denotaba tristeza.

-¿Para qué?-Le desafió Ino.-¿Para encerrarte en tu cuarto y compadecerte de que Temari ya no está contigo?

-¡CALLATE!

-¡No quiero! Desde que os dejasteis eres menos productivo y fallas más.

-Eres la menos indicada para decírmelo.-Le dijo Shikamaru en tono amenazante.

-Si te lo digo es porque estoy preocupada por ti, ya no te concentras como antes…

Alguien salió de entre los árboles y agarró a Shikamaru por la nuca, Ino y Choji fueron a ayudarle.

-Yo no lo haría o de lo contrario vuestro amigo palmará.

Shikamaru les miró desesperado, no podía hablarles y decirles que se marchasen, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, " _menuda forma más tonta de morir"_ pensó. Ino y Choji le miraban con desesperación.

-Sois de Konoha, bonita aldea.-Les dijo el desconocido.

-Suéltale.-Le pidió Choji.

-El equipo de Internacionales de vuestra zona es de los mejores, nunca me había cruzado con ninjas de ese nivel, he perdido a todo mi equipo por su culpa.-Les decía mientras apretaba mas el agarre de Shikamaru.-Por eso me desquitaré con él.

El dolor aumento, sentía que se hinchaba, no podía estar pasándole, Ino miraba horrorizada todo, ya sabía quién era aquel desconocido, un Absortion, era consciente de que en su estado poco podían hacer.

El chackra se iba poco a poco del cuerpo de Shikamaru, no podía pensar, la vista se le nublaba , en esos momentos solo tenía en su cabeza el nombre de ella, no iba a poder despedirse y se lamentaba de ello, ya que estaba seguro de que dejaría algo muy problemático detrás. Por alguna razón el chackra que había perdido volvió de golpe a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que la asimilación fuese muy dolorosa, tanto que su cuerpo le protegió y se desvaneció de golpe

* * *

Observaba con aburrimiento como los Internacionales colocaban los nuevos sistemas de seguridad en la entrada de la aldea.

-Hola Temari.-Le saludó Mei bajando de la fachada del edificio de registros.

-¡Oh! Hola.

-Disculpadnos la intromisión de la ald…

-No te preocupes, es por el bien de la aldea.

Temari dio por terminada la conversación y reanudó su camino, Mei la siguió.

-Te veo muy cargada.-Le dijo la Segunda refiriéndose a las bolsas que llevaba.-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, puedo yo sola, gracias.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó a la defensiva.-Es que la última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente en brazos de tu hermano, y ahora estás pálida, solo me preocupo.

-Estoy mejor.-Le contestó la rubia avergonzada por su actitud, lo cierto era que Mei era la única chica de su edad con la que hablaba con total comodidad.-No te preocupes.

-El Kazekage se muestra preocupado por ti.-Le confesó Mei.-Desde ese día no le vemos bien concentrado, es por ello que al verte me he acercado para saber si puedo ayudarte en algo.

-En todo caso la que debe ofrecerse para ayudar soy yo y no tu.-Le dijo Temari empezándose a agobiar.-Lo que me pasa es un tema personal que se arregla con el tiempo, estoy mejor que la última vez que me viste.

-¿Volveremos a verte en la oficina?-Le preguntó Mei.

-Supongo que sí.-Le contestó con una sonrisa forzada.-Bueno, nos vemos, hasta la próxima.-Se despidió a toda prisa ya que no quería contar sus problemas con nadie.

* * *

Sasuke entro al despacho de los Hokages tras pasar primero por el hospital, Tsunade y Minato le miraron sorprendidos.

-Disculpad que haya venido sin avisar.-Se disculpó Sasuke.

-Me acaban de informar de lo que le ha pasado al equipo de Shikamaru.-Le dijo la Quinta que había estado preparándose para marcharse hasta el hospital para informarse sobre el estado de Shikamaru Nara.-Lo que no me esperaba es que vinieses tan rápido, pensé que tendrían que revisarte.

-La situación no es tan buena para estar entre enfermos que necesitan un tratamiento antes que yo, que estoy bien.-Le dijo mientras se ponía en medio de ambos escritorios.-Tsunade necesito una respuesta al aumento de seguridad.

Minato miró a Tsunade, la cual se lamentó por no haber pensado en aquello, Sasuke empezó a ponerse nervioso al no haber una respuesta inmediata.

-Es por el bien de la aldea.-Le insistió Sasuke.-La aldea de la Arena ya está instalando las nuevas medidas hoy mismo.

-Sé que mi decisión es importante.-Dijo al fin la Quinta.-Pero sigo sin poder darte ninguna….

-Entonces hable personalmente con mi capitán.-Le dijo muy molesto Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero es que tenemos problemas internos muy gordos, yo me encargo de hablar con él, no te preocupes.-Aseguró Tsunade.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Sasuke sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.-Entonces me marcho.

-Espera.-Dijo Minato al ver que Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta.-Voy a mar…

-No, no hace falta.-Le cortó Sasuke secamente.-No he venido de forma oficial, sé donde está la salida, gracias.

Sasuke salió y el incómodo silencio que se instaló en aquel momento se prolongó unos minutos más.

-¿A qué esperas, Tsunade?

-No…

-Yo veo bien todo esto, mi hijo está en el punto de mira, no creo que dejar que los Internacionales pongan más medidas de seguridad vaya a perjudicarnos.

Minato se levantó y salió del despacho en silencio sin esperar respuesta de la Quinta.

* * *

Tenten se despertó desorientada, el techo que estaba viendo no era el de su cuarto sino el de la cocina, el ruido del grifo la alertó de que el agua salía del fregadero, se levantó despacio ya que todo le daba vueltas, cerró el grifo. La situación no podía seguir así, tenía que ir al médico y saber por qué se cansaba con nada, por qué el desayuno le sentaba mal y por qué en los últimos dos días se desmayaba.

Se cambió con lentitud y salió de su casa para ir al médico.

* * *

Sakura salió a tomar aire, el día había sido duro y más cuando llego Shikamaru con el nivel de chackra que llevaba la tensión le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se sentó en las escaleras y se puso a mirar a la gente cuando le vió. Se levantó y corrió hasta él.

-¿Sasuke?-Le llamó cuando estaba a poca distancia de él.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la miró con dureza, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era dulcificó la mirada.

-Hola.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Konoha.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.-Eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber Sakura siguiéndole.

-Konoha me ha dejado tirado, necesito su aprobación para incrementar la seguridad aquí.-Le dijo bajando la voz.-Pero Tsunade aún no me ha dado una respuesta, Kazuma ya está muy cabreado cuando sepa que vuelvo sin respuesta me corta la cabeza, maldita sea, ¿cómo esta Shikamaru Nara?

-Vivo.-Le contestó Sakura contenta de poder decir algo.

-Pues si no obtengo luz verde esto puede empezar a ser muy corriente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Le preguntó asustada.

-Que los Absortion están muy cerca de todas las naciones aliadas y en Konoha apenas se ha dado información sobre ellos y yo no puedo estar en todos lados para ayudar, en cuanto haya dos frentes uno de los aliados morirá, solo puedo sacar a cuatro Internacionales de mi equipo porque no estamos en guerra y sin sistema de alerta no estoy avisado para poder ayudar.-Le dijo agobiado.

-Pero el sistema de alerta, ¿no lo poníais a la semana de la toma?

-Sí, pero Kazuma ha preferido esperar para poner todos los sistemas juntos, no podía hacerlo como con los demás.-Se lamentó el moreno.

Ambos frenaron en la entrada de la aldea, Sasuke vió a su equipo esperándole, se dio la vuelta mientras Sakura se acercaba a él.

-Cuídate.-Le susurró él.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke le dio con el dedo índice en la frente mientras le sonreía, Sakura le miró sorprendida ya que se esperaba un beso, aunque casi nadie sabía que estaban saliendo por lo que le sonrió.

-Me gusta tu frente.-Le confesó Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Pues es la más grande de la media.-Le dijo desanimada.

-¿Y? a mí me gusta, lo importante es que seas diferente, si fueras como las demás seria un rollo, además estoy seguro de que no me habría fijado en ti.

-¿De verdad?-Le preguntó con incredulidad Sakura.

-Si.-Le contestó con simplicidad mientras se colocaba mejor la capa.-Bueno, hasta la próxima.

-Sí, hasta la próxima.

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura y se reunió con su equipo y se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de su novia que se marchó en cuanto desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su casa lentamente, llevaba todo el día fuera de casa, vio que tenía cinco mensajes en el contestador del teléfono pero paso de ellos, ya que solo quería estar tumbada asimilando la información que había recibido aquella tarde, se tumbó en la cama con el sobre de los análisis en la mano, cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar sin éxito. Volvió a sacar los análisis y a mirarlo con la estúpida esperanza de que todo cambiase y fuese mentira, pero no, el análisis daba positivo, estaba embarazada y el padre era Neji.

No quería estar embarazada ya que estaba segura de que pensarían que lo hacía para atrapar a Neji, lloró, se sentía sola, ahora mismo su novio era un completo extraño, ¿cómo iba a decirle que iba a ser padre?

Lanzó lejos de si los análisis, se acurrucó sobre sí misma y cerró los ojos buscando un poco de paz.

* * *

Sasuke desmonto de Nocturno en cuanto llegaron a las caballerizas, Kaito le miraba con preocupación, no había hablado en todo el camino y eso era una mala señal.

-Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?-Le preguntó al ver que salía sin decir nada.

-Al despacho del capitán.-Le contestó el moreno sin parar.

-Seguro que ya se ha ido.-Le dijo Kaito siguiéndole dentro de las oficinas.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Le preguntó desesperado su segundo.

-Konoha no me ha dado luz verde.

Kaito dejo de seguirle sorprendido, Sasuke no le espero y siguió subiendo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito. El camino se le hizo considerablemente corto, sonrió al ver que aún había luz en el despacho de Kazuma. Llamó.

-Adelante.-Dijo Kazuma desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sasuke entró en silencio y se sentó frente a él.

-Habéis tardado bastante en volver incluso en caballo.-Le dijo Kazuma al ver que Sasuke no iba a comenzar el diálogo.

-Hemos tenido que solucionar unos problemas.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, los Absortion merodean por los alrededores.-Le dijo mientras extendía el pergamino en el que había quedado atrapado el Absortion.-Habían atacado a un aliado.

-Bien, y lo de la seguridad, ¿qué han dicho?

-Aún no me han dado luz verde.-Dijo al fin Sasuke.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber por qué?!

-Al parecer tienen problemas internos.

-¿Y los externos no son importantes?-Le preguntó con incredulidad Kazuma.-Si hoy no llegas a estar por los alrededores de Konoha, un aliado habría muerto.

Sasuke vió como Kazuma se levantaba cabreado de la silla y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el despacho.

-Encima tuve que retrasar la instalación de alerta allí por petición del Cuarto el día de tu nombramiento.

-Quiero saber por qué.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Porqué se sienten controlados con ellas, el Cuarto estaba de acuerdo en ponerlas pero al parecer hay un sector de la población que se negó en redondo.

-Pero si el Cuarto me dio luz verde para el refuerzo.

-Creo que esta vez sí estaba dispuesto a no consultarlo como la vez anterior.-Le contestó Kazuma.-No debí pedirte que dieras el discurso, no si después nos iban ha hacer esto.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-Le preguntó Sasuke.-Tsunade me ha dicho que hablará contigo.

-La llamaré mañana.-Dijo al fin.-Vete a descansar.

Sasuke se marchó en completo silencio del despacho del capitán general.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, poquito a poquito el peligro se acerca y se ve dese el horizonte. Lamento el retraso, pero es que estaba de celebración todo el fin de semana y pensé que a lo mejor tenía tiempo para publicarlo ayer pero el Domingo vi que iba a ser imposible y tuve que avisaros por el blog y la pagina de facebook, mis disculpas queridísimos lectores, la semana que viene volvemos a la publicación semanal de los Lunes.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y** **Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, se agradecen un motón ^^**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la semana que viene.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

CAPITULO 24

¿Diga?-Contestó Tsunade cuando se sentó en su escritorio.

-Hola Tsunade soy Kazuma.-Le saludó de forma cordial.

-Hola.

-Mire, ayer envié a mi portavoz hasta Konoha para pedirle por favor que nos dejase aumentar la seguridad de Internacional, bueno de paso también poner la seguridad simple ya que no nos dejaron en su momento. Mi portavoz volvió con las manos vacías y quiero saber el porqué de su boca.

-Tengo problemas internos.

-Creo que externos también, ayer Sasuke salvó a uno de sus ninjas de los Absortion.

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco….

-Aclaramos a través de un comunicado el tema de los ex convictos porque usted personalmente me lo pidió.

-Y se lo agradez…

-Déjese de formalismos Tsunade, sin sistemas de seguridad nuestro está tan desnuda que sin el acuerdo.-Le cortó Kazuma perdiendo completamente la paciencia.-Los Absortion están merodeando en todas las fronteras, el Cuarto Hokage desea el sistema de seguridad tanto como nosotros y sabe muy bien porqué. Mire le doy un mes, si en un mes no obtengo su respuesta rompo el acuerdo.

-No me puede hacer eso.

-Yo que usted empezaba a informar a todos sus ninjas de la existencia de los Absortion.

-Kazuma, por favor.

-He cedido ante muchas peticiones suyas que no estaban en mi jurisprudencia, medítelo y deme una respuesta, mi equipo de Konoha seguirá activo mientras tanto, por eso no se preocupe, adiós.

Kazuma le colgó de sopetón, si antes tenía problemas ahora tenía más de los que pensaba. El problema interno que tenia era que aún no se sabía quien había entrado en la comisaria y robado las investigaciones de alto rango de confidencialidad y eso la bloqueaba a la hora de tomar determinadas decisiones serias.

* * *

El dolor era lacerante, abrió los ojos pero la luz le deslumbraba considerablemente, por lo que se vio obligado a cerrarlos de nuevo, escuchó una voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar, demasiado.

-Temari.-La llamó.

Nadie le contestó, lo cual le hizo que se pusiera más nervioso, la llamó varias veces, quería escucharla, sin éxito. Sintió una opresión en el brazo izquierdo que le llevó a un sopor mucho más tranquilo de los que se esperaba.

* * *

Mikoto abrió el paquete con curiosidad, el paquete venia de Central, Ayumi miraba a su suegra sonriendo, ya que Central significaba Sasuke.

-¡Oh!-Dijo Mikoto cuando al fin abrió el paquete.

-¿Qué es?-Le preguntó Ayumi curiosa desde el otro lado de la mesa del salón.

-Son como el colgante que te dio Sasuke el día de la toma.

Ayumi se levanto a mirarlos, se trataba de colgantes de cristal con la forma del escudo Uchiha, había dos blanco y dos negros.

-OWWW, son preciosos.-Dijo mientras cogía uno.

-Hay cuatro.-Le informo su suegra mientras leía la carta que acompañaba al paquete.-Los negros son para Itachi y Fugaku y los blancos para nosotras.

-Pero yo ya tengo…

-Sí, pero según la carta el que tienes debería volver a su dueño original para evitar un choque entre protector y dueño nuevo.

-¿Y cómo le devuelvo el talismán?

-Fugaku lo sabrá, ha hablado con él varias veces.-Venga vamos a ponérnoslos.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron los talismanes con forma de símbolo Uchiha con ilusión.

* * *

Obito miraba a Rin como un tonto, salían de una revisión de embarazo del hospital, iban contentos, al fin habían cedido a conocer el sexo del bebe y con eso también sabían cómo se llamaría, Rin suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Obito.

-Sí, sólo ando un poco cansada, este bebe….

-Uchiha Obito.-Le llamó Tanaka desde un lateral.

Obito se maldijo por lo bajo, era la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-Déjame Tanaka.-Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Soy el sacerdote de tu clan, creo que me merezco algo de respeto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me he enterado de que vas a ser padre.-Le dijo mientras miraba el vientre de Rin, el cual señalo.-Y veo que es evidente.

-Al grano.-Le dijo Obito tenso.

-Pues que como van a tener un hijo será del clan Uchiha, lo lógico es que yo sea quien le reciba.

Obito se echo a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Un poco mas de respeto al sacerdote de tu clan.-Le recriminó Dai que se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué respeto me estás pidiendo, Dai?-Le dijo muy serio.-Vosotros nunca habéis respetado a mi mujer por no ser del clan, estoy seguro que Tanaka ha sido el culpable de eso, así que no me vengas con historias absurdas.

-Obito.-Le llamó Rin preocupada.

-Mira tu mujer es mas lista que tu.

-Tanaka, me niego a que recibas a mi hijo.-Dijo al fin Obito.-Casi no me consideráis del clan, no le veo sentido a que le recibas, además no nos llevamos bien , no sé porqué si quiera me lo has ofrecido.

-Te rechazamos porque apoyas al demonio.-Le dijo Dai.

-¿Qué demonio?-Le preguntó Obito.-¿El que vosotros veis en Sasuke o el que yo veo en Tanaka?

Dai por toda respuesta le propinó un puñetazo, óbito se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Obito!-Le llamó Rin agachándose.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Le espetó Dai.-Tanaka ha hecho más por el clan que el demonio, eres un traidor.

-¡Ey!-Gritó Asuma frenando a Dai que iba a dar una patada a Obito en la cabeza.-¿Iba a darle una patada en la cabeza?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Se lo merece.-Le contestó Dai manteniendo la mirada en Obito.

Tanaka que estaba disfrutando con aquello decidió que tenía que intervenir.

-Cálmate Dai.-Le dijo en tono conciliador.-Ya se dará cuenta de su error.

Tanaka se fue de allí arrastrando a Dai, Obito se levantó mirando a Dai que no lo quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Asuma.

-Si.-Le contestó tocándose la mejilla golpeada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber su amigo.

-Ha insultado a Tanaka.-Dijo Rin.

-Se lo merecía Rin, no me digas que no.

-Vámonos a casa a ponerte algo de hielo.-Dijo Rin bastante más cansada que antes.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó Obito.-Gracias por intervenir, Asuma.

-No hay de qué, la próxima vez cuida tu lengua, no creo que quieras que Rin, en su estado, se tenga que quedar a curarte las heridas por culpa de tu impulsividad.

-Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar.

Obito y Rin se despidieron de Asuma para marcharse a descansar a casa.

* * *

Hasta que no llegaron al despacho de Tanaka no le soltó, Dai le miró con furia, ya que no entendía su actitud.

-Cálmate, Dai.-Le dijo el sacerdote.

-No puedo calmarme, Sacerdote, le ha llamado demonio, ¡A usted! Que lo ha dado todo por el clan.

-¿Y? ya sabes que están manipulados por Sasuke Uchiha.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Le dijo Dai obcecado.

-Y lo haremos, tu tranquilo, el tiempo nos dará la razón.

Tanaka se sentó en su escritorio, le indicó con la mano a Dai que se marchara, una vez solo saco unos documentos y se puso a leer.

* * *

Choji e Ino caminaban por el pasillo para ver a Shikamaru, la señora Nara estaba en el pasillo mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo hasta que les vio.

-Hola señora Nara, ¿cómo está Shikamaru?-Le preguntó Ino cuando llegó hasta ella.

-Ha recobrado la consciencia hace dos horas, pero ahora está descansando.

-Eso es genial.-Dijo Choji contentísimo de escuchar esa maravillosa noticia.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No me reconoció cuando abrió los ojos, me llamó por otro nombre.-Les explicó Yoshino.

-¿Otro nombre?-Le preguntó Ino contrariada.-¿Cuál?

-Os suena de algo el nombre de Temari.

Choji e Ino se miraron con preocupación.

-Si.-Le contestó al final Ino.-Nos suena y a usted también debería de sonarle, pero Shikamaru no quería hacerlo formal.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ino?

-Que así se llamaba la novia de su hijo.-Le contestó un poco nerviosa Ino.

-¿Shikamaru tenía novia?

-Sí.

-¿Ya no son novios?

-¿Novios?-Preguntó Shikaku que acababa de llegar.

-Tu hijo, al despertarse me ha llamado por el nombre de su ex novia.

-¿Ex novia?-Preguntó Shikaku muy sorprendido.

-Me he quedado tan sorprendida como tú.

-Ahora entiendo su actitud.-Dijo pensativo Shikaku.

-Y yo.-Le secundó su mujer.

-Creo que puedo contactar con ella.-Se ofreció Ino.-Pero no prometo que ella quiera venir, porque no se cual fue la razón de su ruptura, ya que eran una pareja que se complementaba muy bien.

-Te lo agradecemos Ino.-Le agradeció Yoshino.

* * *

Sasuke miraba concentrado la entrada de la cueva en la que al parecer se encontraban una pareja de Absortion, estaba oculto en lo alto de un árbol. Su equipo estaba formado solo por los Portavoces, solo ellos cinco.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Shu desde una rama.-¿Puedes ver algo en el interior?

Sasuke antes de responder activo el pobre Sharingan que había desarrollado a base de esfuerzos. Su pobre visión sólo vio dos figuras.

-Dentro hay dos personas.-Le contestó el Portavoz de Konoha.-Puede haber más, mi visión es algo borrosa.

-¿Y ese es el famoso Sharingan?-Dijo Kouki en tono despectivo.-Vaya…

-Chsss.-le calló molesta Meiko.-¿Qué hacemos, Shu?

-Deberíamos arriesgarnos y entrar.-Le contestó pensativo Shu.

Meiko hizo un gesto afirmativo y fue la primera en saltar del árbol, Sasuke la siguió inmediatamente.

Corrieron hacia la entrada, pero antes de llegar el enemigo salió, eran un hombre y una mujer, Sasuke dejó que le sobrepasaran sus compañeros, ya que se quedó bloqueado al ver la cara del hombre, aquella cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara en diagonal le era demasiado familiar, se le cayó la espada al suelo.

Shu atacó a la mujer con la espada, esta extendió el brazo pero no le alcanzó, ya que se alejó de ella inmediatamente, Meiko y Kouki se focalizaron con el hombre mientras Chie atacaba a distancia con la ballesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?-le preguntó Shu.

Sasuke empezó a respirar rápido mientras miraba al hombre que respondía con tranquilidad los ataques del enemigo.

-¡Kaneki!-Le llamó la mujer.-¡Ayúdame!

-Defiéndete tu sola.-Le respondió Kaneki.

-¡AAHH!

Shu agarró a la mujer de las dos manos para evitar que hiciese nada, la mujer forcejeó con él para soltarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó alterada.

Al ver que no se podía deshacer del agarre se mordió la lengua con fuerza permitiendo que el veneno alojado en su lengua saliese, Shu vio como la mujer perdía la mandíbula inferior y dejaba de forcejear, la soltó y cayó al suelo sin vida.

-Pobre inútil.-Dijo Kaneki que le propinó un puñetazo a Meiko con contundencia tirándola al suelo.-No puedo estar aquí por más tiempo.

Kaneki se subió a la parte alta de un árbol, dándoles la espalda, donde se podía ver el escudo en grande en su capa oscura, para marcharse de allí a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa Sasuke?!-Le gritó Kouki.

Sasuke seguía anclado en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración, Kouki le alcanzó y le agarró de la pechera.

-¡¿Y tú eres Portavoz?!-Le espetó.-No me hagas reír, eres un niñato que no sabe dónde está.

-¡Kouki basta ya!-Le gritó Meiko mientras se levantaba del suelo a la vez que se tocaba la zona en la que recibió el puñetazo.-Sasuke no es así, ya se enfrentó a los Absortion antes así que algo ha debido de pasarle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sasuke?-Le preguntó en tono maternal Chie.

-Ka…Ka…Kaneki.-Dijo al fin el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa con el imbécil ese?-Le espetó Kouki.

-E-es el asesino…de Kurumi.-Contestó Sasuke bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Shu.

-Sí, estoy seguro.-Le dijo con seriedad Sasuke.-Nunca se me podría olvidar esa cara en mi vida.

-Habrá que comunicarlo.-Comentó Meiko mientras se acercaba a Shu.-¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

-Hmmmm, si, la mujer llevaba tres pergaminos, todos encrip….

Shu tuvo que soltar el pergamino que estaba abriendo, ya que comenzó a humera y deshacerse.

-¡No abras los otros dos!-Dijo Sasuke recuperado de la impresión de ver al asesino de su hermana.-Están protegidos con códigos.

-Eso ya se ve.-Le recriminó Kouki.

-Si…si queréis los descifro yo.-Dijo un poco avergonzado.-Cuando tenía trece años Hayato-san y yo jugábamos a abrir pergaminos cerrados con códigos me gustó y con el tiempo me apunte a un cursillo oficial para descifrar códigos encriptados; Así me enteré de algunos secretos amorosos de Ryo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le preguntó Meiko.

-Sí, pase el examen hace poco.

-Oh…entonces todo tuyo.-Le contestó Shu mientras le lanzaba los dos pergaminos.-Espero que no te lleve mucho descifrar los mensajes.

-Espero que no.-Dijo Sasuke pensativo.

Kouki ofuscado entró en la cueva y la reviso entera, salió.

-¡Nada!

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos.-Dijo Shu al ver como el cuerpo de la Absortion se deshacía poco a poco.

Los cinco Portavoces saltaron y desaparecieron de entre los árboles, volvían a casa.

* * *

Ino salía del hospital cansada, tenía que buscar el número de teléfono de la casa de Temari para hablar con ella, le preocupaba la reacción de la ex de su amigo, porque estaba segura de que lo estaba pasando mal.

-Ino.-Le llamó Sai en la entrada, en compañía de otra pareja.

Ino se sorprendió, se despejó la cabeza y acudió hasta él con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-Le contesto mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo está Shikamaru?-Le preguntó el moreno.

-Igual, sin ninguna novedad.-Le contestó mientras miraba a la pareja que tenían al lado y les miraban.-¿Quiénes son?-Le preguntó entre susurros a su novio.

-¡Oh! Ellos son Misako y su novio Shinta, es la chica con la que me viste, me dijiste que querías conocerles, chicos ella es Ino, mi novia.

Misako se acercó hasta Ino, la cual abrazo cálidamente.

-Sai me ha contado el malentendido, yo solo trataba de ayudar, le pedí en más de una ocasión que nos conociéramos, pero por lo visto solo te quería para ti.-Le dijo Misako.-Me alegro de que lo hayáis podido arreglar.

-Yo también.-Le contestó Ino en tono seco.

-Yo soy Shinta, el novio de Misako.

-Encantada.-Le respondió dulcificando el tono ya que con él no tenía ningún problema.

-He pensado que para conocerlos podríamos salir y comer un poco.-Dijo Sai un poco azorado.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Ino.-A ver si así nos llevamos mejor.

Misako la miró a los ojos, Ino también la miraba. Los cuatro se marcharon.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta del capitán general con tensión, entraron los cinco tras escuchar que les daban permiso, Sasuke fue el último en entrar.

¿Qué tal la misión?-Les preguntó Kazuma.

-No hemos podido atraparles.-Dijo Shu.-Pero traemos dos pergaminos, Sasuke se ha ofrecido a descifrarlos.

-¡Oh! Bien, es el único de los cinco con capacidad de descodificación, debería exigiros la titulación de descodificación

-Pero tenemos otro problema.

-¿Cuál?

Shu miró a Sasuke, el cual le dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Uno de ellos es el asesino de Kurumi Kotara.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Si, Sasuke le ha reconocido a la primera.

-Pfff….habrá que decírselo a Hayato.

-P-puedo decírselo yo.-Dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo el capitán general.-Pero, ¿estás bien?

-Si, solo un poco sorprendido.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Si, eran dos.-Aclaró Shu.-El hombre se llamaba Kaneki y escapó, la mujer se suicidó cuando la atrapé.

-Espero que los pergaminos no te den mucha guerra y sepamos su contenido pronto.-Le dijo Kazuma a Sasuke.

-Eso espero yo también.-Le secundó Sasuke.

-Bueno, pues si no hay nada más que decir podéis retiraros a descansar.

Los cinco protectores se marcharon tras despedirse del capitán.

* * *

Estaban terminando de cenar, Ino descubrió que el novio de Misako, Shinta, le caía muy bien, no como su novia que se inclinaba mucho hacia Sai. Al parecer eran amigos casi desde la infancia.

-Ino.-Le llamó Sai.-Misako y Shinta viven juntos sin haberse casado aun.

-¿Y?

-Pues que nadie les mira raro por ello.

-Ino-chan.-Le llamo Misako con excesiva familiaridad.-La gente ya no piensa como antes, es más moderna.

-¿Me estás llamando antigua?-Le preguntó.-El día que os pillé juntos iba a comentártelo.-Le dijo mirando a Sai a los ojos.-Quería proponerte irnos a vivir juntos, como hiciste tu antes y posponer la boda unos años.

Ino bajo la mirada apenada tras los recuerdos del pasado, Sai la cogió de la mano, ella alzó la mirada para verle .

-Hagámoslo.-Le contestó su novio con determinación.-Vámonos a vivir juntos, podemos vivir en mi casa de momento, ya cuando nos casemos nos buscamos otra.

-No te puedo decir que no.-Le contestó Ino con alegría, le agarró de la camiseta para acercárselo a los labios.

Misako y Shinta se pusieron a aplaudir juntos consiguiendo que el resto des establecimiento prestase atención.

* * *

Misaki abrió la puerta de la casa contrariada, ya que no esperaban a nadie a esas horas.

-¿Sasuke?

-Hola.-Saludó azorado el moreno en el umbral.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eso ni se pregunta, cielo.-Le contestó mientras le dejaba pasar.-Estábamos recogiendo la mesa, ¿has cenado?

-No, pero no te preocupes, ya cenaré cuando llegue a casa.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo he venido porque quiero deciros algo a los tres.

Misaki le miró preocupada, ya que si Sasuke iba a esas horas hasta allí seria para algo gordo. Ambos llegaron al salón donde Ryo y Hayato pasaban un paño húmedo por la mesa, terminando de recoger.

-Hombre Sasuke, cuánto tiempo.-Le dijo Ryo.-A ver si te pasa más por aquí que papa y mama se ponen melancólicos.

-Ryo.-Le llamó la atención su madre.-Tu hermano ha venido porque tiene algo que decirnos a los tres.

Sasuke estaba nervioso por lo que se sentó en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de su familia adoptiva.

-No sé si lo sabréis, pero he estado de misión con el resto de Portavoces.-Les contó Sasuke a toda velocidad.

-Si, Kazuma me comento algo.-Le confirmó Hayato.

-Teníamos que ir a buscar información en una guarida que se pensaba que era de los Absortion y pillamos a dos

-Sasuke, déjate de tanto misterio.-Le regaño Ryo impaciente.

-…Uno…., uno de ellos…era…el asesino de Kurumi.

El silencio se instaló en el salón, Sasuke se miraba las manos con nerviosismo, ya que tenía miedo de que volvieron a esos meses en los que dejaron de actuar como personas normales.

-Os prometo que me encargaré de él.-Dijo Sasuke muy nervioso.

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Kurumi.-Dijo Misaki entre sollozos.

-No me pasará, mama.-Le contestó el moreno.-Pero no se va a quedar de rositas.

-¿Estás seguro de que era él?-Le preguntó Hayato muy serio.

-Nunca se me olvidará esa cara.-Le contestó con convicción Sasuke.

-Pero es un Absortion.-Dijo Ryo.-Podría…

-No lo hará, seré más rápido que él.

Misaki abrazó a Sasuke nerviosa mientras seguía llorando.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Lo prometo.-Le aseguró Sasuke mientras respondía al abrazo .

-Mas te vale que cumplas la promesa.-Le dijo Hayato.-Porque sino te daré una paliza.

Sasuke miró a Hayato el cual le sonreía con suficiencia, mostrando que confiaba en él, Sasuke extendió el puño hacia él y su padre adoptivo extendió el puño para chocar con él.

No podía fallar a dos promesas, esta vez no podía fallar, a Kaneki le quedaban pocos días de vida.

* * *

 **Se acercan los fantasmas del pasado un poquillo peligrosos…Espero que os haya gustado el capi de esta semana, espero vuestros reviews ^^**

 **Que paseis una buenísima semana, ¡un besazo! ^^**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y** **Espero vuestros reviews con ilusión, se agradecen un motón ^^**

 **Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la semana que viene.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 25

El equipo de Gai esperaba a que Tenten apareciese, llevaban quince minutos de retraso, no era algo muy normal en ella, por eso Neji quiso ir a buscarla, pero Gai no le dejó.

-Ahí estás.-Dijo Lee.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas.-Dijo Gai mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Neji.

-Hola.-Les saludó Tenten con un tono de cansancio.

-Que mala cara llevas, Tenten.-Le dijo Lee mientras no paraba de moverse.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo he dormido mal.-Le contestó la morena tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Si te encuentras mal puedes….-Comenzó a decir Gai.

-No, no, estoy bien, de verdad.-Le cortó Tenten.

-Pues entonces nos vamos.

-¡Sí!-Contestó Lee con entusiasmado

El equipo salió de la aldea, Neji se acercó a Tenten, aun no le había dicho nada y eso le preocupaba, ¿acaso sabía algo? La duda la acobardó y le hizo alejarse de él. Neji por su parte le preocupó su actitud por lo que se volvió a acercar y en cuento la alcanzó le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Neji preocupado.

-Si.-Le contestó con nerviosismo.-No te preocupes.

* * *

Kaneki entró en la guarida que tenían dentro de una gran cueva, los miembros no iniciados le miraron cuando este paso por el patio, Kaneki les ignoró, le interesaba llegar a las habitaciones de los iniciados donde se encontraría con Kenzo.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que has vuelto…solo.-Dijo Sayoko que caminaba hacia él.-¿Dónde está tu compañera?

-Se suicidó.-Le contestó con simplicidad mientras continuaba su camino.-Ya os dije que era una inútil.

-Dices lo mismo de todas las mujeres de la organización.-Le contestó en tono amenazante su compañera.

-Eso es cierto, todas sois unas inútiles.

Sayoko le cogió del cuello y le estampó contra la pared.

-¡QUIETOS!-Les gritó Kenzo que salió al escuchar el estruendo que habían generado.

-Estoy desenado que mueras a manos de una mujer, Kaneki.-Le dijo Sayoko apretando el agarre del cuello.

Kenzo agarró la muñeca de Sayoko con fuerza y la obligó a soltar a Kaneki.

-Ya está bien Sayoko.

-Ha vuelto a dejar que muera su compañera.-Le informó Sayoko.

-No podía defenderla.-Se escudó Kaneki.- A mí también me estaban atacando.

-¿Ha servido de algo su muerte?-Le preguntó Kenzo molesto.-¿Has traído los pergaminos?

Kaneki buscó en su capa los pergamino, pero no los encontró, se maldijo por lo bajo al acordarse de que fue su compañera la que los cogió.

-Los llevaba ella.-Dijo al fin.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu compañera, que ha muerto, llevaba consigo los pergaminos que os mandamos a buscar?-Le preguntó Kenzo conteniendo la ira.

-Si.-Le contestó Kaneki alejándose de él a toda pastilla.

Kenzo por toda respuesta le alcanzó y le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.

-Ya estás recuperándolos o de lo contrario llegará tu juicio final.

Kenzo se marchó de allí dejándole a solas con Sayoko se acercó a él mientras le sonreía.

-Dices que todas las mujeres son unas inútiles y mira cómo has hecho tu misión.-Sayoko le dio una patada en las costillas con toda su fuerza.-Mas te vale que recuperes esos pergaminos porqué sino seré yo quien pida ser tu mano ejecutora.

Sayoko también se marcho dejando a Kaneki tirado en el suelo.

* * *

Inoichi miraba con recelo como su hija recogía sus cosas.

-Deja de poner esa cara.-Le dijo su mujer.

-No quiero que se marche.-Contestó.-Aún es muy pequeña.

-Es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Como su novio.

-Ese es el problema, ¿verdad Inoichi?-Le cuestionó su mujer.

-…Si.

-¿Por qué no le perdonas ya? Por el bien de tu hija.

-Le ha hecho daño, no puedo perdonarle tan fácilmente.

-Ya estoy.-Dijo Ino mientras salió de la habitación.

-Sai acaba de llegar.-Le informó su madre.-Está abajo esperándote.

Inoichi le cogió la maleta sin decir nada. Bajaron en silencio hasta el salón donde se encontraba Sai.

-Hola, cielo.-Dijo Ino corriendo hasta él para darle un beso.

Inoichi agarró con más fuerza de la necesaria la maleta, su mujer vio su actitud y le agarró la mano para calmarlo.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Dijo Sai.

-Sí.

Inoichi y Sai cruzaron miradas mientras Sai le cogía la maleta.

La señora Yamanaka soltó a su marido mientras se acercaba a hablar con su hija, momento que aprovecho para agarrar a Sai por el hombro.

-No quiero ver a mi hija llorar mas por ti, la próxima vez te mato de verdad.

-Despreocúpese señor Yamanaka.-Le contestó Sai tranquilo.-No habrá próxima vez.

-Más te vale.

-¡Sai!-Le llamó Ino desde el recibidor.

La pareja se marchó tras despedirse de los padres de ella, Inoichi no dejaba de mirarlos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, preocupado porqué la historia volviese a repetirse.

* * *

Sasuke entró en el pasillo que daba a su despacho, Kaito se levanto al verle.

-Ya está de vuelta, capitán…¿

-Kaito, por favor, los formalismos para cuando estemos en público.-Le corrigió Sasuke.-Soy más joven que tu por favor, me incomoda bastante.

-Perdona, siempre se me olvida.-Se excusó Kaito mientras veía los pergaminos que llevaba Sasuke en la mano.-¿Y esos pergaminos?

-Los encontramos en la misión.-Le explicó.-Me ofrecí para descodificarlos personalmente.

-Por eso llevas guantes, ¿verdad?

-Estás en todo, si no hay nada urgente por favor que no me molesten.-Dijo Sasuke de pronto muy serio.-necesito descifrarlos cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo cap….Sasuke.

Sasuke entró en su despacho para meterse a investigar en completo silencio.

* * *

Ayumi colgó el teléfono frustrada, era la quinta vez que le daban una negativa para celebrar sus boda, los Uchiha tenían demasiado poder como para impedir una boda.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-No.-Le contestó sin mirarla.-Ya no sé a dónde acudir, estoy segura de que toda la aldea me dirá que no.

-No pienses eso, mujer.-Le contestó tratando de consolarla Mikoto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro que lo pienso, no he conseguido trabajo si quiera y si sigo así no sé como pagaremos todo, no quiero que Itachi sea el que lo pague todo.

-Bueno, no te agobies.

-No quiero acabar como Shujin y Kaya, yo quiero vivir en Konoha, no puedo no agobiarme.

Mikoto vio la lista de números de teléfono que había tachado su nuera, eran muchísimos y todos en una semana, Ayumi se levantó y salió del salón dejando a Mikoto sola.

* * *

Sakura salió a tomar un poco de aire.

-¡Sakura!-La llamó Ino desde el final del pasillo corriendo tras ella.

-Hola Ino.-La saludó mientras la esperaba.-¿Tu también sales a descansar?

-Si.-Le contestó con cansancio.

-Te veo muy cansada.

-Sí, es que ando colocando mis cosas en casa de Sai.

-Invítanos un día de estos Ino, que hace mucho que no quedamos.-Le decía mientras salían del hospital.

-Es verdad, hace que no veo a Hinata ni se sabe de tiempo.-Comentó con tristeza.-Espero que este bien.

-Claro que lo estará.-Le contestó Sakura entrando en un puesto de té.

Ino continuó con la charla, estaba un poco preocupada, Sakura lo dejo estar hasta que vio que no iba a seguir hablando después de servirles el té.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Tengo un pequeño problema.

-¿Pasa algo con Sai?

-No, no es con él.-Le dijo Ino.-Es con Shikamaru.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, Ino al ver su actitud se apresuró a aclarárselo.

-Es que Shikamaru llamó a Temari cuando estaba inconsciente y le dije a sus padres que la llamaría, pero no sé si haría bien diciéndoselo a Temari, estoy segura de que lo ha pasado mal con la ruptura o incluso lo seguirá pasando mal.

-Nunca entendí porque lo dejaron.-Confeso Sakura.

-No sé, pero creo que tengo que decirle a Temari lo que le ha pasado a Shikamaru, si él la ha llamado es porque la sigue queriendo, es mas desde que rompieron Temari ha dejado de venir y lo hace su hermano, si lo hubiese superado ella habría vuelto, ¿no?

-Yo creo que sí.

-Pues ya esta, la llamaré y probaré suerte.-Dijo decidida Ino.-Pero como meta la pata te juro que moleré a palos a Shikamaru en cuanto despierte.

Sakura se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, ella también estaba preocupada, ya que desde la última vez que se encontró a Sasuke no volvió a dar con él por teléfono y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar más de lo que esperaba

* * *

Sasuke salió de pronto del despacho asustando a Kaito.

-¿Pasa algo cap….Sasuke?

-Llama a Suigetsu y Jugo.-le dijo sin mirarle.-Vamos a salir de registro matutino por petición de arriba.

Kaito iba a preguntarle más cosas a Sasuke pero esta desapareció del pasillo como un vendaval.

Sasuke bajo hasta el pequeño archivo destinado a la Internacional de Konoha, tecleó el código de seguridad que se solicitaba antes de entrar y entro en la pequeña sala, estaba muy nervioso, sacó los pergaminos en los que estaba trabajando y los guardo en una caja fuerte, frenó al ver el hueco en el que se encontraba la caja , frunció el ceño, la volvió a coger y se agachó. En el suelo había oculto una cámara de seguridad que él mismo había creado sin permiso, si le pillaban era hombre muerto. Pasó el dedo índice por una de las baldoses y esta se desplazó hacia arriba descubriendo un pequeño espacio en el que guardo los documentos con rapidez. Cerró y salió del archivo para encontrarse con su equipo, el cual le esperaba ya en la entrada.

* * *

La escolta se estaba produciendo sin altercados, Tenten seguía muy nerviosa ya que por las mañanas tenía que esconder el desayuno para evitar echarlo y alarmar a todos.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Neji.

-Tenten miro alarmada a su alrededor, un poco más adelante estaba Lee en actitud defensiva ya que frente a él estaba una persona enfundad en una capa oscura que se acercaba. Tenten se acercó a proteger a la persona que tenían que escoltar mientras Neji se acercó a proteger a Lee para ayudarle. Ver a Neji acercarse a Lee y al desconocido le hizo temblar de forma nerviosa.

-Vaya en Konoha me he tenido que meter.-Dijo el desconocido.-En fin.

Salió corriendo hacia Lee y Neji dando inicio a un enfrentamiento, Neji esquivó todos los golpes por lo que al ver que lo tendría complicado decidió ir a por Lee al cual le sopló unos polvos en la cara que hizo volverse lento para poder agarrarle del cuello sin problema alguno.

-¡LEE!-Gritó Tenten.

-Ya te tengo.-Dijo el encapuchado.-Yo que tu no daría un paro más o tu amigo muere.-Le amenazó Neji al ver que este se acercaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Gai tenso.

-Dadme al Jinchuriki.-Reclamó.

-Me parece que no va a ser posible.-Dijo la voz de Sasuke.

Tenten le buscó, estaba a un metro de distancia de Lee, se encontraba en actitud tranquila, llevaba los brazos cruzados y se acercaba con paso lento.

-Suéltale.-Dijo Sasuke de forma serena.

-Dame al Jinchuriki.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

El desconocido apretó el cuello de Lee, Sasuke avanzó hasta llegar a ellos mientras Neji trataba de entender la actitud de Sasuke.

-Si no haces lo que te digo le mato ahora mismo.

-Y después, ¿qué?-Le preguntó con simplicidad Sasuke.-¿Te crees que así el Jinchuriki será tuyo?

-¡Que me lo des joder!

-No me gusta que me griten.-Soltó Sasuke muy serio de repente.

Sasuke le agarró del brazo al ver que ya había perdido los nervios, apretó el agarre obligando al desconocido que soltase a Lee, el cual cayó como un muñeco al suelo. Tenten que lo observaba todo vio como Neji se acercaba hasta Lee, el peligro seguía existiendo por lo que no se movió de su posición.

Sasuke hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo del encapuchado, se acuchó un sonoro crujido seguido de un grito de dolor, le había roto el brazo.

-Has tenido mucha suerte Lee.-Decía el Portavoz de Konoha mientras ataba al encapuchado.-Este tipo es un Absortion .

Tente abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, Neji le había hablado de ellos y del miedo que tenia no soportó mas y se desvaneció.

* * *

Gaara llegó a casa con cansancio, la situación era asfixiante, los Absortion no hacían más que estrangular a sus ninjas. Según las elucubraciones de los Internacionales lo hacían porque consideraban a su aldea inferior a las demás. Cruzó el comedor donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, pero el silencio de la casa le parecía peculiar.

-¡Temari!-Llamó a su hermana mayor.

No obtuvo respuesta, la buscó por toda la planta baja alarmado, le tranquilizó ver que estaba dormida en su cuarto, seguramente por las pastillas que le había mandado su médico.

Gaara reconocía que el estado emocional de su hermana le preocupaba bastante, para él Temari era el ancla que le ayudaba en situaciones como aquella, en más de una situación le había calmado su mera presencia ya que él recibía un mensajes muy valioso y era "yo te voy a ayudar y apoyar en todo lo que necesites" y la ausencia de su hermana hacia ya un mes y medio le estaba pesando y deseaba que se recuperase, no por él sino por ella. Se sintió fatal cuando no fue capaz de ver la profundidad del problema hasta el día que la encontró tirada en la puerta de su despacho y por ello ambos hermanos decidieron que no era un problema que se pudiese afrontar uno solo sino que debía contar con el apoyo de ambos hermanos.

La dejó seguir durmiendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la comida, ya cuando la tuviese lista la despertaría.

-Nunca pensé que te vería cocinando.-Dijo Kankuro que acababa de llegar.

-Anda calla y ayúdame.

-¿Y Temari?-Le preguntó con preocupación mientras se acercaba a su hermano para ayudarle.

-Está dormida.

-….El otro día me dijo que tenía ganas de volver al trabajo.

-Me alegra oír eso, necesita comenzar de nuevo.-Respondió Gaara concentrado.

-Sí, opinó lo mismo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Kankuro chisto molestó, ya que podría despertar a su hermana, pero cuando fue a cogerlo este dejó de sonar.

* * *

-¿Diga?-Contestó adormilada Temari.

-¿Temari?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Hola, soy Ino, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-Preguntó nerviosa Ino.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Me alegra escucharlo, yo también bien…..verás te llamaba….Dios esto no es fácil y no quiero que….

-¿Qué pasa?-Demando Temari.

-Shikamaru tuvo un accidente y ha preguntado por ti los escasos segundos que estuvo consciente.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó preocupada Temari.

-Un poco pachucho.

-¿Un poco?

-Desde que te llamó no ha vuelto a despertar.

Colgó de forma rápida sin esperar a que le dijesen mas, se levanto con rapidez, la vista se le nubló, se dejo caer al suelo, cerró los ojos para calmar el torbellino de pensamientos que se le habían generado en menos de un minuto.

-¡Temari!-La llamó Kankuro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Mierda!

Temari se levantó con rapidez mientras se colocaba la ropa y se asomaba justo cuando su hermano iba a golpear la puerta, pero estaba a medio camino y le golpeó la cabeza sin querer.

-Auch.

-Perdón, ¿estás bien?, he oído un fuerte golpe.

-Sí, si.

-La cena está lista.

-Tengo que salir.

-¿Salir?-Preguntó extrañado su hermano.-¿A dónde?

-A Konoha.-Le contestó mientras iba al baño.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Pero nada.-Atajo Temari.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Shikamaru me necesita.

-¿Cómo que te necesita?-Preguntó incrédulo Kankuro.

-Me necesita y punto.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te necesita y vas tras él?-Kankuro empezó a elevar el tono de su voz.-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿Qué pasaba cuando tu le necesitabas?!

Temari hizo un gesto de dolor, la tortura volvía, el torrente de lágrimas volvía de nuevo, se dejó caer al suelo ya que no sentía las piernas.

-¿Temari?-Preguntó Kankuro alarmado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Déjame.-Le contestó con la voz estrangulada.

Kankuro se agachó junto a ella, Temari se lo quitó de encima con violencia.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!

Le volvió a empujar para apartarlo de su camino mientras se levantaba y se encerraba en su cuarto de nuevo, en ese momento Gaara subía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó a su hermano mayor.

-He metido la pata.-Contestó Kankuro muy preocupado.

Gaara en lugar de consolar a su hermano bajó las escaleras, cogió el teléfono y verificó el numero de la última llamada, era de Konoha, no le sorprendió mucho, por lo que marcó a ese número para saber lo que había pasado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, ya que era una sala de techos de madera, no le dio mucho tiempo a observar el lugar puesto que se acordó de lo que le sucedió a Lee, se levantó preocupada por su compañero de equipo cuando un mareó le hizo frenar un momento ya que no pudo evitar caerse al suelo.

-Auch.-Se quejó.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, Neji al ver tirada a Tenten en el suelo se acercó hasta ella muerto de preocupación.

-Tenten, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, solo he tropezado.-Le contestó sin mirarle a la cara.-¿Cómo está Lee?

-Bien, está bien.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa, la Internacional nos ayudó.

-¿Y la misión?-Preguntó preocupada la kunoichi.

-La terminó Gai sensei con el apoyo de la Internacional.

-Maldita sea.

-No te preocupes que volverá en breve.

Neji se acercó más a Tenten, demasiado para el gusto de la joven, la cual al verle no pudo impedir que este le plantase un beso apasionado y urgente, Tenten se dejó llevar hasta que su novio le puso una mano en el vientre, le dio un fuerte empujón asustada al sentir su mano. Neji la miró con sorpresa, Tenten por su parte quería esconderse debajo del tatami.

-Me tengo que ir.-Le dijo con urgencia.

-Es tarde.-Le contestó Neji.-Quédate a dormir anda.

Neji se volvió a acercar a su novia pero esta se alejó de él sorprendiéndole, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa por momentos. La habitación se le estaba haciendo muy pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten?

-Me voy a mi casa, así dejo de molestar.

Tente se acercó a la puerta de salida evitando a su novio que la miraba sin entender su actitud, en cuanto salió de la habitación corrió hasta llegar al recibidor, recogió los zapatos y salió sin ponérselos. No paró de correr hasta que se sintió completamente fuera de la zona residencial de los Hyuga, fue entonces cuando apoyándose a una pared, se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedarse acurrucada sobre sí misma, recriminándose lo que acababa de hacer, no entendía porqué había actuado así.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luna había salido ya, se había vuelto a dormir tras haber llorado largo y tendido como antaño, se lamento por ello, ya que estaba intentando salir de la depresión en la que estaba, había dado un gran paso que había destrozado en menos de un minuto gracias a las palabras de su hermano. Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose las piernas con fuerza, tenía que ir a Konoha y verle, dijese lo que dijesen sus hermanos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, no se molestó en contestar, no quería hablar con nadie, pero aun así Gaara se asomó.

-Al fin despiertas.-Dijo Gaara mientras entraba con una Bandeja.-Tienes que comer.

-No tengo hambre.-Le contestó.

-Vas a comer te guste o no.

Se sentó a su lado tras dejar la bandeja en el pequeño escritorio que tenia. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio ya que Gaara no sabía cómo afrontar la conversación.

-Kankuro se siente mal por lo que te ha dicho.-Dijo al fin Gaara.

-….

-Un Absortion le asaltó cuando estaba desprevenido.-Le decía nerviosos esperando alguna respuesta de su hermana.-Al parecer si no llega a ser por los Internacionales a lo mejor….

-No sigas, por favor.-Le suplicó Temari.

Gaara miró a su hermana con cariño, la acarició el pelo.

-No entiendo mucho de esto, pero se ve que le echas de menos y él a ti también, ve a verle y aclara las cosas, si te ha llamado el poco tiempo que estuvo medio consciente será por algo, ¿no?

Temari abrazó a su hermano de sopetón, mientras rompía a llorar de nuevo, Gaara no supo más que reaccionar respondiendo al abrazo de su hermana torpemente.

* * *

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Dijo Gai en la entrada de Konoha.

La misión de escolta había finalizado de forma positiva aunque con cambios en los miembros del equipo, Sasuke al ver las dos bajas en el equipo de Gai decidió que lo mejor era ofrecerse y ayudar.

-No hay de que.-Le contestó Sasuke con simplicidad.-Nosotros nos tenemos que marchar ya, adiós.

Gai se despidió de ellos y cada uno fue en una dirección diferente, Sasuke se alejaba muy lentamente de la aldea, quería ver a Sakura pero no debía hacerlo, primero estaba el deber, aun así se paró y se dio la vuelta, dejó que su equipo se adelantase un poco pero de repente Kaito se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Capitán.-Le llamó en un susurro.-Un Absortion se nos aproxima.

-Debe de haber venido a recuperar a su amigo.-Le contestó Sasuke reanudando el camino.-Los cuatro tenemos pergaminos, separémonos y alejémosle de la aldea.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó su segundo.

En cuanto Kaito desapareció echó a correr dejando a su espalda Konoha, no podía poner en peligro la aldea, había gente importante que él quería proteger. Aunque no era bueno percibiendo notó el chackra del Absortion, le estaba siguiendo a él. Aceleró el paso cuando vio la frontera, si el Absortion quería luchar tenía que ser al otro lado de la frontera. Cuando al fin la cruzó no bajo el ritmo, continuó hasta llegar a un bosque, en ese momento la carrera no duró mucho ya que el Absortion se cabreó y le lanzó varias agujas que fueron a dar a un palmo suyo quedándose clavadas en el árbol que tenia detrás. Sasuke frenó de golpe reconociendo esas agujas de un profundo color verde, era él, Kaneki iba tras él.

-Devuélveme lo que es mío.-Le dijo Kaneki mientras se acercaba hasta él mientras se quitaba la capa y dejaba a la vista su pelo verde.-Si no lo haces te mataré.

-Siempre exigiendo y matando…

-No empieces con los estúpidos sermones y dame lo que le robasteis a mi compañera.

Sasuke se sorprendió ya que atraparon a un hombre, no a una mujer, sacó su espada lentamente mientras Kaneki le miraba de forma asesina.

-Pensé que venias a por tu compañero.

-No me interesan los inútiles.

Kaneki saltó sobre él con ambas manos echadas hacia adelante, Sasuke alzó la espada hacia él. El acero y la carne chocaron, Sasuke vio como su espada se rompía por lo que aun sorprendido le dio una patada a Kaneki alejándole de él. Ambos se miraron en la distancia, Kaneki se mostraba triunfante al ver la espada rota de su oponente.

Sasuke localizó el trozo de acero que le faltaba a su espada no muy lejos de él, así que con paso lento se fue aproximando.

-Qué pena das.-Le dijo Kaneki.-Detrás de los trozos de la mierda de tu espada jajajaja pensé que la Internacional, tenia mas honor.

Sasuke frenó en seco y sonrió.

-No quería hacer alarde de mis habilidades pero veo que va ha ser necesario para que veas que no estás frente a un inútil y que la Internacional es más poderosa de lo que te crees.

Sasuke alzó la mano que tenia libre mientras levantaba el dedo índice y corazón, acto seguido el trozo de su espada tirado en el suelo se alzó y cruzó la distancia que le separaba de Sasuke para unirse al otro lado de su espada, Kaneki se sorprendió, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él implementando el triple de velocidad que había usado antes para alejarse de la aldea, para cuando Kaneki quiso actuar ya tenía a Sasuke encima con la espada en alto.

Bajo la espada a toda velocidad, Kaneki con cara de preocupación la esquivo rodando, lo que hizo que el acero se clavase en el suelo y con ello partiese en dos el suelo a diez metros a la redonda. La situación no pintaba nada bien, para Kaneki si Sasuke usaba esa fuerza, tenía que irse por patas, Sasuke le siguió en pocos segundos, era bastante rápido para realizar esos movimientos, no era un espadachín al uso, era mucho más fuerte de lo que su complexión mostraba. Kaneki comenzó a huir.

-¡¿No venias a por algo?!-Le gritó cabreado.

Kaneki paró, tenía razón había ido a por los pergaminos, pero no estaba en condiciones de luchar, Sasuke también frenó en cuanto le vio y se puso en guardia, alzó la mirada mientras le sonreía.

-Tu cara me es familiar.-Le contestó Kaneki.-Aunque no sé de dónde, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás la misma suerte.

-Tú no te vas.-Soltó Sasuke lanzándose sobre él a toda velocidad, Kaneki sonrió y desapareció.

-¡Mierda!

Se dejó caer al suelo de golpe, había usado mas chackra del que debía y aunque era de noche percibió como los árboles se movían, por suerte Kaito y su equipo llegaron antes de que perdiese el conocimiento del cansancio y la falta de chackra para llevárselo a casa y descansase.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, se acercan capitulos largos ^^, os agradezco todos los reviews que estoy recibiendo, me sacais mas de una sonrisa :) os deseo una muy feliz navidad y nos leemos la semana que viene ;)**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 26

Colgó el teléfono frustrada, nada, no encontraba a Sasuke ni a primera hora de la mañana por casa, había estado tentada a llamar al trabajo, pero hacerlo implicaba que era para realizar alguna solicitud o consultar algo, no para hablar de cosas privadas.

-¿Sigues sin dar con él?-Le preguntó su madre entrando al salón.

-Si.-Le contestó desanimada.

-Siempre me has dicho que al ascender iba a tener mucho trabajo.

-Sí, pero hasta hace poco hablaba con él sin problemas.

-¿No crees que los problemas que tiene Tsunade le está saturando de trabajo?

-Puede ser.-Le contestó algo más animada.-A lo mejor llamo a Karin y trato de averiguar como esta.

* * *

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó Tsunade a Tenten.

-Si.-Le contestó la kunoichi esquivando su mirada.

Tsunade la miró mientras sacaba una hoja para darle la baja, Tenten había acudido hasta allí tras meditarlo mucho. Después de la última misión se dio cuenta de que tenía que evitar mayores problemas.

-Es por el embarazo, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó la Quinta mientras firmaba.

-¿Cóm…

-Me preocupo por mis ninjas, el otro día te vi muy desanimada y le acabe obligando a tu medico que me dijese lo que te pasaba por si podía ayudar

Tenten quiso gritarle que no invadiese su intimidad, pero estaba cansada y se calló.

-Tendrías que haber pedido la media jornada cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada.-Le regaño la Quinta.-Ahora no tendrías que pedir la baja.

-Pensé…

-Has sido una inconsciente, ¿te imag…

-No, no me lo imagino.-Le cortó Tenten. Quería salir de allí, puesto que se estaba empezando a marear.

-Los primeros meses son los más importantes.-Continuó Tsunade.-Con la media jornada ibas a estar más tranquila…pero no, tenias que poner en peligro la integridad de los dos, la tuya y la del bebe. Al menos me alegro de que hayas venido a pedir la baja, no te quiero ver haciendo esfuerzos.

Tsunade se la quedó mirando tratando de canalizar su enfado, Tenten en cambio miraba al escritorio muy arrepentida.

-N-no quiero cometer más errores.

-Eso espero.-Le contestó mientras mojaba de tinta al sello que haría valido y oficial la baja firmada por ella.-Cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde estoy.

Le extendió la baja, Tenten se la cogió aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Gracias.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-De nada.

Tenten se levantó con lentitud y se marchó del despacho todo lo rápido que sus piernas y mareo le dejaban.

* * *

Yoshino continuaba dando vueltas en la habitación de su hijo en el hospital, estaba desesperada, había pasado una semana y su estado no había avanzado ni para bien ni para mal, le estaba costando recuperar el chackra perdido y así dando vueltas alguien llamo a la puerta, Yoshino miró la puerta mientras se acercaba hasta ella para abrir. Al otro lado estaba Temari.

-H-hola.-Saludó cohibida la kunoichi.-S-soy Temari.

Yoshino no supo qué decir, ya que no se esperaba que ella apareciese, Temari a sus ojos presentaban el mismo aspecto deplorable que su hijo, no pudo frenar el impulso y abrazarla con fuerza, Temari no entendió su conducta, pero Yoshino si, había tratado de hacerlo con Shikamaru pero este se apartaba rápidamente y huía de su casa y ambos pedían a gritos un abrazo consolador que ella esperaba haber podido darle a la joven kunoichi.

-Yo soy Yoshino.-Le dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-E-encantada.-Le contestó Temari entrando en la habitación.-¿Cómo sigue?

-No despertó desde la vez que te llamó.

Temari dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse, pero frenó cortada por la presencia de Yoshino, la cual al ver su reacción, le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Puedes acercarte.-Le dijo la señora Nara en tono tranquilizador.

Temari avanzó bajo la atenta mirada de la madre de Shikamaru y entonces le vio mejor. Tenía varios cables conectado alrededor del cuerpo, se aproximó mas a la cama asustada por ver el aspecto que presentaba, le cogió la mano con fuerza, el cuerpo de Shikamaru despedía frio, que heló a Temari.

-Está frio.-Susurró Temari.-¿Por qué?

-Es por la falta de chackra.-Le contestó Yoshino acercándose también.-Le provoca que su temperatura corporal baje.

Temari frunció el ceño al escuchar la explicación, nunca había escuchado eso, pero tampoco había conocido un superviviente de un Absortion, apretó el agarre de la mano rezando porque se recuperase.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses "aparentemente" tranquilos, Sasuke se mantenía absorbido por el trabajo de descodificación, había conseguido abrir los pergaminos sin que estos se destruyeran, pero aun quedaba trabajo y ese era el texto. Tenía que averiguar cuál era el código que utilizaban porque se comunicaban con números y aun no conseguía descifrarlo. No era el único problema que tenia , Konoha seguía sin darle el visto bueno a la implantación de los sistemas de seguridad. Durante esos dos meses le consultó a Kazuma si se podrían poner esos sistemas permitieron que la policía de Konoha pudiese acceder a ellos a lo que le contestó que no se podría porque se estaría infringiendo una clausula del acuerdo y era el de total confianza entre ambas partes y lo peor no quedaba ahí, el tiempo que le había dado Kazuma a Tsunade para tomar la decisión expiró y Sasuke antes de que rompiese el contrató consiguió aumentar el plazo de forma considerable pero él ya se estaba cansado, había tenido que enviar a varios Internacionales de su división a que controlasen de forma indefinida las fronteras de Konoha. La decisión no gustó nada a Kazuma y discutieron pero acabó cediendo.

Con tantos problemas no pudo hablar con Sakura, siempre llegaba a casa medio zombie o simplemente se quedaba a dormir en la oficina para disgusto de su segundo Kaito, el cual también estaba hasta arriba, tenía que organizar qué Internacionales eran los que se iban a pasar un mes a la frontera y con ello obtener el visto bueno de Sasuke, sin contar con las continuas peleas que tenía que afrontar porqué los elegidos no querían marcharse un mes de Central para proteger a una aldea hostil con ellos y es que Tsunade con su actitud empeoraba las relaciones.

-Te ha tocado y punto.-Decía Kaito con paciencia al Internacional que tenía que desplazarse hasta la frontera y se negaba a ello.-Tus otros compañeros…

-A esos los engañaste pero bien.-Le contestó cabezón el Internacional furioso.-No quiero ir hasta una aldea en la que no se confía en nosotros.

-Eso no es verdad, pero no voy a seguir dando explicaciones sobre el tema, si no te gusta la decisión ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-Ni si quiera quería estar en la división de Konoha.

-Razón de más para que te marches.-Le dijo Kaito levantándose.-Si no eres capaz de aceptar órdenes de tus superiores entones no eres útil para la Policía Internacional.

El Internacional le miró sorprendido por la amenaza, cogió la orden que Kaito le había extendido cuando le llamó y se marchó de mala manera.

Kaito iba a tomarse un descanso cuando alguien se le presentó

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-Le preguntó tratando de no sonar ni cansado ni cabreado.

-Disculpe si le molesto, sé que no está de humor después de discutir, pero me acaban de decir que trabajaría aquí.

-Nadie nos ha comunicado nada de ningún raso nuevo.-Le contestó contrariado Kaito.-¿Cómo se llama?

-Shujin Uchiha.

Kaito que iba a teclear el nombre en la base de datos pero frenó de golpe, Uchiha, era el mismo apellido, Sasuke antes se apellidaba así. -Discúlpeme un momento.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Tengo que hacer una consulta.

-Claro, aquí le espero.-Le contestó Shujin sonriéndole nerviosamente.

Kaito entro en el despacho de Sasuke, el cual seguía concentrado en los pergaminos.

-Sasuke.

-Dime.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-Shujin Uchiha acaba de venir, al parecer le han dicho que trabajará en el departamento pero no ha llegado ningún aviso.

-Habrá hecho la prueba de declaración hoy y le habrán puesto aquí inmediatamente.

-Pero antes tendríamos que haber recibido un aviso.

Sasuke se levantó contrariado por la insistencia de Kaito, se acercó a él.

-¿Crees que no es quien dice ser?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió a comprobarlo, a Shujin se le iluminó la cara cuando le vio, ya que era la única persona en toda la institución de la que se fiaba.

-Señor Uchiha.-Le llamó Sasuke.-Cuanto tiempo.

-¡Capitán Uchiha! Cuanto me alegro de verle.

-Es Kotara.-Le corrigió.-Me cambié de apellido hace años.

-¡Oh! No lo sabía, en Konoha…

-En Konoha nadie se entera de los pequeños detalles.-Le contestó mientras sonreía forzadamente.-Dígame, ¿ha hecho la prueba?

-Sí, la he hecho esta mañana al amanecer y en cuanto me dieron los resultados he venido hasta aquí, me dijeron que trabajaría aquí.

Kaito se fue hasta su ordenador de nuevo y lo comprobó en la base, si aparecía el nombre de Shujin pero ponía que estaba pendiente de resultados, iba a informarle a Sasuke de nuevo cuando vio que cambió, Shujin Uchiha ya pertenecía al departamento de Konoha desde hoy.

-Pues ha sido más rápido que la base de datos, señor Uchiha.-Le dijo Kaito.-Disculpe si he sido desconfiado.

-No, discúlpeme a mi.-Dijo abochornado Shujin.-No sabía que antes teníais que recibir una notificación.

-Bueno, pues si ya está solucionado le doy la bienvenida a la Internacional de Konoha.-Le dijo Sasuke contento.

-Muchas gracias, capitán.

-Él es Kaito.-Dijo Sasuke iniciando las presentaciones.-Es mi segundo en misiones y secretario en las oficinas, además fue él el que me ayudo a la hora de buscaros la casa.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendido, se acercó a Kaito y le extendió la mano para estrechársela.-Muchas gracias a usted también por ayudarnos a mi mujer y a mí.

-T-tampoco es para tanto.-Contestó Kaito cortado por la efusividad de Shujin.-Sasuke me pidió ayuda…

-Soy Shujin Uchiha y si puedo ayudarle en cualquier cosa no dude en acudir a verme, es más un día de estos tenéis que venir a casa y cenáis con nosotros.

-¡Oh! pues muchas gracias.-Le contestó Kaito.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta.-Terció Sasuke.-Yo os tengo que dejar que dentro de mi despacho me espera el trabajo, Kaito llévale hasta su escritorio.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke se volvió a meter en el despacho. Shujin miró a Kaito esperando alguna orden.

-Pues entonces venga que le diré dónde va a trabajar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Las cosas en Konoha estaban en calma para algunos, para otros fueron dos meses de quebraderos de cabeza. Tsunade se había visto obligada a dar carpetazo a la investigación sobre la explosión de la comisaria, la cual ya estaba reconstruida y seguía con su actividad, por falta de pruebas. Minato y la Internacional la seguían presionando para que permitiese la instalación de la seguridad que ella no veía con buenos ojos por las presiones de sus jefes, que se negaban y a quienes quería convencer de lo bueno antes de dar el permiso; La falta de explicaciones por su parte hizo que Minato se enfadara con ella. Los Hokages no eran los únicos con problemas en la calma general. Hinata había sido dada de baja definitivamente por sus constantes periodos de ceguera que trataba de mantener en secreto para que su novio no se preocupara por ella, actitud que disgustó a Sakura e Ino, las cuales tuvieron que decirle a Naruto que la baja de su novia era por cansancio extremo y no por algo que era mucho peor. Naruto por su parte iba a verla todos los días que estaba en la aldea, actitud que continuó sorprendiendo a su suegro Hiashi.

Los Uchiha por su parte tenían diferentes frentes, por un lado Tanaka Uchiha había estado vigilando a Obito y su mujer, tenía como objetivo controlar el avance del embarazo, ese bebe seria suyo por el bien del clan, no podía crecer bajo la influencia de un padre traidor a su clan y una madre extranjera. Obito era consciente del peligro que tenían y se lo había comentado a Fugaku el cual se puso a pensar en alguna forma de pillar in fraganti a Tanaka sin éxito, pero Shisui si tuvo una idea.

-Obito.-Le llamó cuando pasó delante de su escritorio.-Acompáñame.

Obito le siguió y entraron al despacho de Fugaku.

-Sé una forma de proteger a la familia de Obito.-Dijo Shisui mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su capitán.

-¿Cual?-Le preguntó Fugaku interesado.

-¿Shujin no vive en Central ahora?-Preguntó el joven Uchiha con suficiencia.

-Pues sí.

-Podríamos hacer lo mismo con Obito y su familia.-Explicó .-Hablamos con Sasuke sobre la situación…..

-Konoha tiene malas relaciones ahora con la Internacional.-Terció Obito decaído.

-Pero las sigue habiendo, es mejor pedir ayuda ahora, no vaya a ser que el acuerdo se rompa, porque entonces Obito no podrás estar seguro por muy lejos que te vayas.

Shisui tenía razón, si Obito se marchaba a Central con su familia el peligro desaparecería, si no lo hiciese los Uchiha le encontrarían a él y a su familia sin problema alguno. Central era un territorio vetado para lo Uchiha o al menos no se sabía de ningún ataque por parte de ese clan en Central.

-Shisui tienen razón.-Dijo Fugaku.-Shujin dice que la seguridad allí es impecable, hacen registros a todos los turistas o extranjeros, tu ¿qué opinas, Obito?

-Opino que no puedo seguir aquí.-Contestó muy preocupado.-Siento sus ojos encima de mí y de mi familia a todas horas, ya no duermo bien y no es por culpa de Rin.

-Entonces hablaré con Sasuke.-Dijo Fugaku.-A ver qué me dice, espero que me pueda dar una solución.

* * *

Kaito trataba de disimular lo divertido que se sentía al ver la incomodidad de Suigetsu en la mesa. Se habían reunido después del trabajo para desestresarse, Sasuke había dicho que aun tenía trabajo y no fue, pero Jugo y Kaito, que desde que le nombraron segundo y secretario había enterrado el hache de guerra, se había acercado a ellos y había acudido. Mientras bebían Suigetsu les enseñó el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Karin, aquél día estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio.

-Suigetsu deja de poner esa cara de pena.-Le dijo Kaito.-Que parece que te vas a morir.

-Es que si me dice que no, no sé qué hacer.

-Pero si lleváis años juntos, no es motivo…

-Sí que lo es Kaito.-Le contradijo Suigetsu.-Karin es muy especial.

-Es violenta y crees que te dará una paliza por decírselo.-Adivinó Kaito.

-Pienso lo mismo que Kaito.-Secundo Jugo.

-Vale si, tenéis razón.

-Es normal.-Simplificó Jugo.-La última paliza que le dio fue porque se fue de misión sin avisarle y si no llega a ser por Sasuke y yo este se quedaba un año en el hospital recuperándose.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso?-Preguntó sorprendido Kaito.

-Hace años.-Contestó Suigetsu.-Fue cuando empezamos a salir, una compañera con la que se llevaba fatal le dijo que habíamos tenido algo y le mostró una foto que me hice con ella en una fiesta y como me fui sin avisar se pensó que me había ido con ella que tampoco estaba en Central por una misión también.

-Sí que da miedo.-Dijo Kaito dándole la razón.

-Karin le mostró de forma muy poco elegante que le importaba y que tenía miedo de que le hiciese daño.-Volvió a simplificar Jugo tranquilamente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo de pedirle matrimonio?

-Supongo que de que me diga que no y me de otra paliza.

-Estás un poco bloqueado con lo mismo Suigetsu.-Puntualizó Kaito.

Karin entró al establecimiento con cara de cansancio, Kaito alzó la mano para decirle dónde estaban ya que les estaba buscando .

-Hola, perdonad que haya llegado tarde, pero los pacientes no paraban de venir.-Se justificó la pelirroja.

-No pasa nada.-Le contestó Kaito.-A nosotros nos pasa lo mismo, estamos hasta arriba.

Suigetsu no la miró en ningún momento, ni la saludó, actitud que sorprendió a Karin.

-¿Te pasa algo, cielo?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-No me pasa nada.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-Te han mandado un mes a la frontera, ¿a que si?-Le preguntó Karin dispuesta a adivinar lo que le pasaba mientras miraba ceñuda a Kaito.

-Pues si.-Le dijo Kaito a la defensiva.-Pero no es este mes que entra sino el siguiente, además no está así por eso, ¡AUCH!

Suigetsu le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?-Le reclamó Karin.-Llevas varios días muy raro y pensé que era por el trabajo pero veo que no.

Suigetsu volvió a esquivar su mirada, Kaito quería ayudar pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

-Ya no me quieres, ¿es eso?-Preguntó alarmada.

-…

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-Le preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Vamos a casa.-le dijo al fin cogiéndole la mano mientras se levantaba.

-No.-Se negó ella soltándose.-Si vas a dejarme hazlo aquí y ahora.

-Vale.

Karin al escucharle cerró las mano para convertirlas en puños y le propinó un puñetazo mientras se daba la vuelta, le mandó volando hasta la pared asustando a los clientes. Suigetsu se quiso levantar pero antes de poder hacerlo por completo ella ya estaba allí propinándole una patada en las costillas mientras lloraba.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó nerviosa de pronto.-Siempre ha sido ella.

Kaito se desesperó al ver cómo estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos.

-Cho siempre ha sido mejor.-Continuó Karin.-Es más bonita y más inteligente, por eso la prefieres a ella.

Karin le dio otro puñetazo pero con mucha menos fuerza.

-…y más delicada.-Le dijo Suigetsu.

Karin lloró más fuerte y le propinó varios puñetazos con más fuerza que antes, Kaito no aguantó más y salió a ayudar, ya se ocuparía luego del odio de Suigetsu por aquello que iba a hacer.

-¡PERO PIDELE MATRIMONIO DE UNA VEZ GILIPOLLAS!-Le gritó Kaito a Suigetsu.

Karin dejo el brazo con el que iba a darle otro puñetazo en el aire para mirar a Kaito que miraba asesinamente a Suigetsu.

-Karin se está creyendo que la dejas por la inútil de Cho, que será delicada pero es una estúpida que sólo se preocupa por ir bien guapa a la oficina para ligar y deja a las mujeres a la altura del betún con su actitud.

-Karin.-Le llamó Suigetsu cogiéndola de la barbilla para que le mirara.-Cho puede ser bonita y delicada, pero para mí tu ere la mujer más bonita de todo el mundo, no eres nada delicada y mucho más inteligente, por eso y por todas las tonterías que me has aguantado quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, llevamos muchos años siendo novios y yo quiero subir un peldaño más contigo, ¿qué me dices?

-¿P-por eso estabas tan raro?

-Si.-Le contestó.

-Yo si me quiero casar contigo.-Le contestó volviendo a llorar mientras le abrazaba.-Perdóname.

Suigetsu se sacó del bolsillo la cajita que contenía el anillo que le había comprado, por suerte la caja no se rompió cuando Karin se puso violenta.

Kaito vio como le ponía el anillo mucho más tranquilo.

-Buen trabajo, Kaito.-Le dijo Jugo.-Si no hubieses actuado la cosa se habría puesto peor.

-Habría agradecido algo de ayuda.-Le recriminó.

-A mí nunca me escuchan.-Le dijo con simplicidad.

-Entonces , ¿la otra vez….

-Fue Sasuke quien intervino.-Le contestó.-Se puso como tú.

El dueño del establecimiento hizo acto de presencia en aquél momento.

-Supongo que esto me lo pagaréis vosotros.-Le dijo el dueño a Kaito y Jugo.-Sois la ley no creo que la incumpláis pero por si acaso.

-Si, por supuesto.-Dijo azorado Kaito.-Yo me encargaré de que le paguen todos los desperfectos, mañana mismo llamo a un tasador de daños.

Kaito se apresuró a darle una tarjeta de contacto para que se fiase de él.

-Lo que hemos tomado se lo pagamos ahora mismo.

-Y encima sois peces gordos.-Decía el dueño ignorándole y leyendo la tarjeta.

-Bueno…

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el dueño.-Pagad lo que habéis consumido y mañana a primera hora le espero aquí, señor Yamahisa.

Kaito suspiró, al final el que había salido perdiendo fue él, Jugo se ofreció y acabó pagando la cuenta, arrastraron a los tortolitos fuera del local, pero en cuanto les dejaron subir a su casa sin parar de besarse Jugo habló.

-Mañana te acompaño al local.-Le dijo.-Así que te paso a buscar.

-No hace falta, tengo que buscar a un tasador y…

-Suigetsu y Karin irán mañana a pedir disculpas mientras tú, el tasador y yo nos encargamos de contabilizar los destrozos de esos dos.

-Como quieras.-Le dijo.-Bueno yo me voy que mañana toca trabajo duro.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

* * *

-¡AGGGG! Esto es imposible.-Soltó Sasuke tirando los pergaminos en lo que trataba de escribir el texto mientras los descodificaba sin éxito.

Recogió todo, colocó los pergaminos codificados en el Archivo, cuando volvió a su despacho para cerrar el teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio instalado en todo el pasillo.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó la voz de su padre.

-Menudas horas tienes de llamar.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó Fugaku.-No he podido llamarte antes por culpa del trabajo, estoy hasta arriba.

-Vale, vale, todos estamos hasta arriba.-Le apremió.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo un problema en el clan.-Le confesó al fin.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó interesado, cerró la puerta de su despacho, aquella conversación era importante.

-¿Sabes quién es Obito Uchiha?

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, pues se casó con Rin hace un tiempo, ella no es del clan.

-Espera, que lo adivino.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Lo quieren echar del clan.

-Algo así, estos últimos dos meses Obito me ha comentado que se ha sentido observado y controlado, pero el problema no es solo ese, tiene miedo de que le hagan algo a Rin y al bebe.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido por ese detalle.

-Un momento, ¿Hay menores de por medio?

-Sí, Rin está embarazada y Tanaka lo sabe.

-Entonces la situación es mucho más grave.

-Por eso te llamo, no sabemos qué hacer, si se va a alguna aldea los encontraran sin problema y harán lo mismo que con el resto que huyó de ellos.

-¿Qué les pasó al resto?-Preguntó un poco alterado Sasuke.-Papa no me puedes dar información a medias.

-Casi todas las familias que huyeron aparecieron muertas al año de marcharse de la aldea.-Le confesó.-Yo sé que Tanaka y sus seguidores tienen que ver pero no tengo pruebas y sé que en Central no pueden entrar tan alegremente, vuestro sistema de seguir…

-Central no es infalible.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero siento que es más segura, sobre todo si tú estás ahí.

-Sí, porque soy el enemigo número uno y si tienen que ir a por alguien en Central el primero seré yo.-Dijo Sasuke.

-…

-Está bien, me encargaré de ofrecerles asilo aquí.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke.-Le dijo Fugaku mucho más tranquilo.-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Como tú, con trabajo hasta arriba.-Le dijo algo más relajado.-Vuestra aldea me está dando unos cuanto quebraderos de cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, Tsunade se está haciendo de rogar, no es algo muy normal en ella.-Le contestó su padre.-El Cuarto discutió con ella y no es normal, pero tengo la sensación de que lo hace porque quiere el visto bueno de los de arriba.

-Pues por culpa de los de arriba casi os quedáis sin el acuerdo, como ellos está bien híper protegidos no entienden la importancia del sistema de seguridad.-Le contestó molesto Sasuke.-¿Cómo estáis todos?

-Nosotros estamos bien, tus talismanes nos han ayudado bastante, te tengo que devolver el que le dista a Ayumi.

-No hace falta.

-Pero en la carta dice….

-Lo sé, pero quiero que se lo des a otra persona.

-¿Y el choque entre protector y dueño nuevo?

-Tranquilo, en cuanto vaya para allá lo cambiaré, el choque del que se habla en la carta es porque el protector a veces cambia de sexo y eso no les suele gustar y se muestran muy huraños con el portador nuevo llegando a no proteger al 100%.

-Si no va a proteger al ….

-Cuento con que esa persona no está tan expuesta al peligro como vosotros, el talismán funcionará si es necesario.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo Fugaku.-¿A quién tengo que dárselo?

-A Sakura Haruno, por lo que me estás comentando Tanaka puede írsele la cabeza y decir que es traidora al clan o que se yo.

-Ya veo, tienes razón.

Sasuke y Fugaku hablaron unos minutos más hasta que cortaron y cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar.

* * *

Ayumi respiró hondo tres veces antes de entrar en el salón donde Itachi terminaba de colocar la mesa.

-Itachi.-Le llamó mientras entraba.

-¿Dime?

-Ven, siéntate.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.-Quiero decirte una cosa.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-No, estoy cansada.-Le dijo mirándose las manos.-Estos últimos dos meses han sido muy negativos, no consigo trabajo ni si quiera de repartidora y encima todos me dan negativas para celebrar la boda, creo que lo mejor será cancelarlo.

-¿No quieres casarte?

-Sí pero todo sale mal, lo mejor creo que será paralizarlo y esperar a ver si las cosas se tranquilizan un poco.

-Maldita sea.-Soltó Itachi enfadado.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no eres la que tiene que disculparse, es el clan, no tenemos libertad.-Dijo malhumorado.-Ellos hablan de igualdad de oportunidades y mira como estamos, tenemos la casa protegida y a vosotras os han atacado directamente de frente, el clan es una mierda llena de machist…

-¡ITACHI!-Le gritó su madre cuando entraba cargada con un par de platos.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Mikoto dejo los plato con nerviosismo, se colocó entre la pareja y les habló en un susurro.

-Olvidas que tu padre te pidió que tuvieras cuidado con lo que dices, no sabemos hasta qué nivel estamos vigilados.

-¿Por qué habláis en susurros?-Le preguntó Fugaku mientras entraba hablando en susurros de vuelta.

Los tres se asustaron, no le habían escuchado entrar.

-Tu hijo que es un desobediente.-le contestó su mujer mientras se levantaba para volver a por los platos.

Ayumi se levanto tras saludar a su suegro para ayudar a Mikoto.

-Ayumi quiere cancelar la boda.-Dijo Itachi tras un breve silencio.-Nadie quiere ayudarnos a celebrarla y se ha cansado.

-¿Tu qué opinas?-Le preguntó su padre.

-No lo sé, estoy cansado de toda la tensión que hay.

-Y eso que no trabajas en la policía.-Le contestó su padre pensativo.-Pero ya he podido solucionar el caso de Obito.

-Me lo contó Shisui el otro día, ¿crees que serán capaces de …?

-Completamente, no dudo que lo harán.

-Joder.

Itachi se levantó y salió, necesitaba aire para respirar y pensar con claridad, no quería creerse que su vida estuviese controlada y manejada de esa manera. Tenía a Ayumi acobardada y él estaba muy nerviosos por el trabajo, se sentó en el tejado para ver mejor las estrellas a las cuales imploró que toda aquella pesadilla terminase de una vez.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, la que viene se avecina capitulo larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, así que prepararos para el capitulo con el que más pipa me lo he pasado escribiendo, pero será la semana que viene ;).**

 **Como siempre decir que espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión, siempre me alegráis el dia :)**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO! Como digo siempre entrad con el pie derecho para tener buena suerte en el 2016 :3 que paseis una muy buena semana**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 27**

Kaito miraba con preocupación la cifra que tenían que pagar Karin y Suigetsu. Habían acudido a primera hora de la mañana tanto él como los enamorados y Jugo. Tras pedirle disculpas al dueño y entregarle una parte del dinero que habían conseguido de sus ahorros, que no llegaba ni para pagar la mitad, se marcharon.

-Voy a tener que hacer mas guardias para poder pagar.- Dijo Karin desanimada.

-Pues gran parte de la culpa tienes.-Le dijo Kaito.-Fuiste tú la que…

-Ya lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.-Le cortó Karin.-Pero aún así gracias por lo que hiciste.

-Yo no hice nada.

-No digas tonterías Kaito.-le dijo Suigetsu.-Si no llegas a gritar ella hubiese seguido y a lo mejor aun seguíamos ahí.

-Sois muy problemáticos, la próxima vez que tengáis que deciros algo importante lo hacéis en medio de la nada y sin mí, que menudo papelón me habéis hecho pasar.

Se pararon frente al hospital donde la parejita feliz se despidió.

-Eres buena persona Kaito.-Le dijo Karin.-Me alegro de que Sasuke te haya elegido como su segundo porque estos dos habrían sido un desastre, gracias por lo de ayer, espero que la próxima vez te vengas con tu novia.

-P…

-Y bienvenido al club.-Le corto la pelirroja apretándole la mano a modo de despedida.-Hasta luego chicos, trabajad duro.

-Entonces si ya eres del club deberías traerte a tu novia.-Le comento Suigetsu de camino a las oficinas.

-No sé yo si debería presentárosla.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.-No quiero que se le peguen vuestros malos modos.

-¡EY! Que ha Sakura no se le ha pegado nada.-Se defendió Suigetsu.

-¿Sakura?

-La chica de Konoha que estaba a cargo de Sasuke.

-Oww…¿no me digas que…..

-Ya te digo, pero es una relación extraña, yo no puedo pasar un día sin ver a Karin y él lleva dos meses y algo sin verla.

-Nunca imaginé que tuviese novia, el día de la toma no le vi tan cercano a ella como para pensar que tuviesen una relación amorosa.

-Es que no lo parecen.-Le dijo Jugo.-Actúa así por la seguridad de ella, de su relación solo lo sabemos nosotros tres, tu y a lo mejor alguien más por parte de Sakura.

-¿Porqué tanto secreto?-Preguntó incrédulo Kaito.

-En una palabra, Uchiha.-Le contestó Suigetsu.

-Ya entiendo.

Entraron en las oficinas dando por zanjada la conversación.

* * *

Obito entró en las oficinas sin saludar a nadie, ya que todo le miraban con desdén, se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando llevaba cuatro horas de trabajo se le acercó Kyosuke, el recepcionista.

-Señor Uchiha.-Le llamó en voz baja debido a la vergüenza.

-Dime, Kyosuke.-Le contestó sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo, quería terminar cuanto antes para salir pronto.

-El capitán me dijo que le diera esto.-Le contestó mientras le entregaba un trozo de papel.

-Muchas gracias.-Le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras recogía el papel.

Kyosuke le sonrió de vuelta, el pobre era contrario a las opiniones del sacerdote y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a su capitán para que confiase en él, es por ello que siempre que tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle se ofrecía de cabeza como aquella vez, se despidió de Obito feliz de ser útil y se marchó.

Obito desdobló el papel y leyó, Fugaku le solicitaba que se vieran en un puesto de dangos cercano a las oficinas de los Hokages, era urgente. Terminó de revisar el documento, lo envió y se marchó a toda prisa.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la tienda a sintiéndose estar fuera de lugar, el dependiente salió en cuanto escucho las campanillas.

-Anda, no me esperaba que un Internacional viniese hasta aquí, ¿qué desea señor?

Sasuke le miro con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba ese trato tan familiar.

-Venia a hacerle un encargo.

-Usted dirá.

-Quiero cuatro talismanes de protección.

-Tiene algún problema con alguien.-Le preguntó el dependiente con excesiva curiosidad.-Son demasiados para una persona.

-No son para mí.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

La mujer del dependiente que era la que llevaba la tienda se asomó y se alteró considerablemente al ver el cliente, su marido solo se encargaba de tallar los talismanes porque su curiosidad hacia perder la clientela.

-Cariño.-Le llamó mientras entraba.-Ya me encargo yo de atender al cliente, tu hija está esperando a que sigas tallando para poder dar por terminado el encargo que dejasteis a la mitad.

El dependiente miró a su mujer con el ceño fruncido pero acabó cediendo, Sasuke les miro bastante nerviosos, Kaito le había dicho que esa era la mejor tienda para hacerse con los talismanes de protección.

-Disculpe la indiscreción de mi marido.- Se disculpó la dependienta.-Dígame, ¿qué deseaba?

-Cuatro talismanes de protección…quizá debería ir a otro sitio a encargarlos, no me da buena espina este cambio, Kaito me dijo que eráis los mejo…

-¿Kaito?-Le preguntó la dependienta.-¿Ha dicho Kaito?

-Sí, ¿…

-¿Se refiere a Kaito Yamahisa?

-¿Cómo…

-Soy su madre.-Le dijo contenta.-Soy Nanao Yamahisa y el que le ha atendido es mi marido.

-No sabía que su familia trabajase…

-Esperaba que trabajásemos en la Internacional, ¿a que si?.-Adivinó Nanao contentísima por conocer a un Internacional que no fuese su hijo.

-Emmmm, si.

-Realmente Kaito se negó a llevar el negocio familiar, decía que quería aspirar a algo más que a forjar talismanes, así que dejo la academia espiritual y se metió en la academia de la Policía Internacional, fue un gran disgusto para mi marido por que lo vio como un desprecio a la familia, ahora está muy orgulloso de él, ascendió hace poco y es el secretario del Portavoz de Konoha.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el relato de la madre de Kaito, ahora entendía porque le había recomendado esa tienda y no otra, él se sentía orgulloso del trabajo de sus padres.

-Si.-Le contestó.-Es un motivo por el cual estar contento.

-Bueno, dígame.-Dijo Nanao tratando de volver a u seriedad anterior.-Quería cuatro talismanes de protección, ¿desea que tengan alguna forma o los prefiere con forma estándar?

-Emmmm, pues quiero que sean personalizados.-Contestó Sasuke más relajado.-¿Uno de ellos puede tener forma de flor de cerezo?

-Por supuesto.-le contestó Nanao apuntando en una libreta.-De color rosa, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y los otros tres?

-Quiero que tengan esta forma.-Le contestó mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino donde estaba impreso el escudo de los Uchiha.

-Esa forma me suena.-Comentó Nano cogiendo el trozo de pergamino.-Kaito encargo cuatro con esa forma, me dijo que era para su jefe.

-Es que tenemos el mismo jefe.-Se apresuró a contestar.

-¡OH! Perdona que tonta soy.-Le dijo avergonzada por haber dudado de él.-¿Los quieres de algún color en especial?

-Pues dos son para adulto y uno es para un menor, así que uno negro, otro blanco y el otro….verde.

-Si uno es para un menor debe saber que el precio de ese talismán sube.-le informó.-Es más difícil de fabricar.

-No me importa.-Le contestó son simplicidad.

-¿Nada mas?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras redactaba la factura.

-Nada mas.-Le dijo relajado completamente.-¿Cuánto le debo?

-Nada hombre, hasta que no están fabricados no cobramos.-Le contesto mientras le extendía la factura.

-Los talismanes estarán listos mañana mismo a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Tan pronto?-Le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, el que se hizo cuando era más joven tardó cerca de una semana.

-Por supuesto, casi no tenemos trabajo, mire la cantidad de clientes que están detrás de usted.

Nanao tenía razón, la tienda estaba vacía, los talismanes de protección era un artilugio muy cotizado en Central, algo no cuadraba allí. Se despidió y se marchó con la factura a buen recaudo.

* * *

-Discúlpame Fugaku.-Dijo Obito cuando se sentó frente a su capitán.-No quería dejar un documento a medias, quiero llegar pronto a casa.

-Tranquilo, perdóname a mí que te haya hecho venir hasta aquí pero este sitio es más seguro que mi oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó molesto.

-¿Quiere algo caballero?-Le pregunto aburrida una camarera a Obito.

-Lo mismo que mi compañero.

Fugaku y Obito permanecieron en silencio mientras esperaba a que el pedido fuese servido.

-Dígame.-Dijo Obito cuando la camarera se hubo ido.

-Ayer hablé con Sasuke sobre el problema que tenias.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

-Que os ofrecerá asilo.

-Y…y cómo…

-Creo que Sasuke se pondrá en contacto contigo o con vosotros o con los Hokages.

-¿No puedo irme ya?

-Me dijo que él se encargaría, así que ten paciencia y espera a que te diga algo.-Le dijo Fugaku tratando de calmar los nervios.-No te precipites ahora que Rin te necesita más que nunca, ¿de cuánto está?

-De siete meses y medio.

-No creo que el médico os recomiende viajes.

-Lo sé pero quiero estar en algún sitio seguro donde podamos criarlo y cuidarle sin miedos.

-Te entiendo, ojala esto no estuviera pasando, nuestra vida seria más sencilla.

Ambos se miraron con cansancio mientras continuaban su reunión sobre temas más mundanos.

* * *

Sakura miraba la nada desde su escritorio de su consulta, agarró inconscientemente el talismán que aquella mañana le había dado un contrariado Fugaku, el echo de tener el talismán colgando del cuello era una clara muestra de que Sasuke se acordaba de ella y de que se preocupaba por su seguridad, pero le molestaba que no fuese él el que se lo diese y que encima sintiese que el colgante era un desecho, les sobraba y se lo dieron a ello, reprimió las ganas de llorar mientras se levantaba.

-Sakura.-Le llamó Ino.

-Hola.-Le contestó sin mirarla.

-¿Te vienes a tomar algo con nosotras?

-¿Tu y quien….? ¡oh! Hola Temari.

La kunoichi de Suna le devolvió el saludo con la mano, Sakura pudo apreciar el aspecto de cansancio que mostraba, estaba claro que Ino se la había llevado obligada.

-Vale.-Cedió tratando de mostrarse alegre.

Sakura cerró su consulta y salieron. Durante todo el camino Ino no paraba de hablar, Sakura y Temari se miraron con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo estás, Temari?-Le preguntó Sakura cuando les sirvieron los pedidos.

-Bien.

-Sakura ayúdame a convencerla de que tiene que dormir mas.-Le dijo Ino.-Mira lo pálida que está y las ojeras, ¿las has visto?

-Si Ino, me he dado cuenta, pero estoy segura de que lleva sin dormir del tirón una larga temporada, ¿a que si?

-Si.-Le confirmó Temari.-Agradezco tu preocupación por mi pero…

-Si Shikamaru se despierta y te ve así a parte de preocuparse me va a echar la bronca.-Le cortó Ino.-Y con razón, ya esto es como una afrenta personal, me preocupo por ti no solo porque seas la pare…

-No….

-Vale, hayas sido la pareja de Shikamaru, sino porque hemos pasado tiempo juntas y te considero mi amiga.

-Que bonito Ino.-Dijo Sakura.

-Gracias por considerarme tu amiga.-Dijo Temari algo avergonzada.-Pero lo que me pides es complicado, me voy a la cama pronto pero el sueño no llega hasta cuatro horas después.

-La situación está siendo difícil.-Dijo Sakura.-La preocupación muchas veces nos deja sin sueño, ¿quieres que te recete algo para el sueño?

-No, no hace falta.-Le dijo la kunoichi de Suna.

-Menos mal que consigo que comas algo.-Dijo Ino.-En eso si puedo controlarte.

-¿Dónde te estás hospedando?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-En la casa de Shikamaru.-Confesó avergonzada.-Su padre vino el primer día que estuve y casi me obligó, fue un poco incómodo, pero los señores Nara son muy agradables.

-Te confieso Temari que nunca entendí porqué Shikamaru no quería que sus padres conocieran vuestra relación.

-Yo tampoco y le insistí mas de una vez mis intenciones de conocerlos.

-Os voy a decir lo que opino al respecto.-Dijo Ino en modo diplomático.-Shikamaru y tu, Temari, rompisteis porque él estaba saturado de trabajo y como es tan suyo no te dejó ninguna forma en la que pudieras comunicarte con él, no te dio el número de teléfono ni de su casa ni de su trabajo porque no quería que sus padres supieran de ti y no porque te quisiera ocultar sino porque según él sus padres podrían ser problemáticos e incomodarte un poco. Cuando me esteré de estas razones le eché una buena bronca pero ya era demasiado tarde, si lo ves desde su punto de vista lo único que quería era protegerte de los "locos" de sus padres, nunca tuvo la intención de hacerte daño, el problema estuvo en que no tuvo en cuenta tus sentimientos.

-Eso le pega mucho a Shikamaru.-Secundó Sakura.

-¿Creéis que es por eso?-Preguntó Temari dudosa.

-Ni lo dudo.-Contestó Ino.-Cuando despierte aclárale cómo te sientes, que se entere de una vez lo dispuesta que estás a hacer por él.

-Ino creo que le va a quedar claro cuando lo vea.

-Da igual Sakura, que se lo repita para que se le quede grabado en su preciosa cabeza, Shikamaru será el ninja más inteligente pero para cuestiones femeninas no tanto.

Se echaron a reír.

-Qué bonito el colgante que llevas Sakura.-Dijo Temari más animada.

-Sí, bueno….-Acertó a decir Sakura poniéndose tristona de pronto.

-Tiene una forma peculiar.-Dijo Ino.-Parece una lágrima con ese material transparente, no te lo conocía.

-Me lo dio Fugaku Uchiha esta mañana.

-¿Eh?

-Sasuke le pidió que me lo diera, antes lo llevaba su cuñada, es un talismán de protección.

-No parece que te haga muy feliz.-Comentó Ino preocupada.

-Llevo más de dos meses sin hablar con él y la única noticia que tengo suya es este colgante usado por otra persona.-Le confesó.-Además con su padre si ha podido hablar, ¿porqué conmigo no?

-Intuyo que tienes algo serio con Sasuke.-Dijo Temari un poco sorprendida.

-En teoría si.-Dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.-Al menos por mi parte sí.

-Vale, no llores, entiendo cómo te sientes.-Le dijo Temari preocupada.-Las relaciones a distancia son una porquería, pero por lo que has comentado veo que por su parte también percibe vuestra relación como algo serio, una muestra de ello es el talismán.

-Talismán que ha sido usado.

-Sakura, tú misma me dijiste que con el ascenso iba a estar más ocupado, hay mucha tensión entre Konoha y Central y puede estar de misión durante todo este tiempo, creo que lo mejor es que lo habléis.-Dijo Ino.

-¿Cuándo? Si nunca le localizo.-Le preguntó rompiendo a llorar.

-Un día que venga a Konoha, tendrá que volver algún día, pídele explicaciones.-Le contestó Ino acercándose a ella para ofrecerle consuelo.

Temari acertó a cogerle la mano para ofrecerle apoyo.

-Lo siento chicas.-Dijo Sakura cuando estuvo más tranquila.-Os agradezco el apoyo, si no os importa me marcho.-Continuó mientras sacaba dinero para pagar y ponerlo sobre la mesa.-Necesito que me dé el aire.

Sakura se marchó dejando a Ino y Temari atrás.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó preocupada Temari.

-Dejarle espacio y apoyarla.-Dijo Ino.-Y tú tienes que dormir mas porque si no lo haces le diré a Shikamaru que no me has hecho caso.

-Lo intentaré pero no prometo nada.

Ino sonrió al ver que Temari cedía un poco a sus recomendaciones.

* * *

-Dichosos los ojos.-Dijo Sasuke al ver a Kaito en su escritorio mientras este se acercaba.-En toda la mañana no hemos coincidido.

-Es que tuve una emergencia que atender.-Se disculpó Kaito.

-Me lo ha contado Suigetsu, si hubiese sido tu les habría dejado que se pegasen hasta morir alguno de los dos.

-Pero…

-Suigetsu tiene que aprender, no podemos estar siempre ayudándole.

-¿Eso crees?

-Hombre que si lo creo, estás hablando con el pacificador de la pareja, he sabido contenerles antes incluso de que pensasen liarse a mamporro limpio.

-Lo bueno es que al final se van a casar.

-Si es que les queda dinero después de pagar los destrozos de ayer.-Le dijo Sasuke con cierto humor negro.-Andaba un poco preocupado por eso, pero es que se lo tienen merecido.

-Un poco si.-Reconoció Kaito.

-Como sea, he ido a encargar cuatro talismanes donde me dijiste .

-¿A si?

Sasuke le miró atentamente pero Kaito no cambió su expresión .

-Kaito, podrías haberme dicho que era el negocio de tu familia.

-¿No se lo comenté?-Preguntó avergonzado.

-Pues no, no sabía si quiera que habías estudi…

-Solo fue un curso.-Le cortó.-Ya no me acuerdo de nada.

-¿Porqué lo dejaste?

-Quería ser policía Internacional.-Simplificó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, sentía que no le decía toda la verdad pero lo dejó pasar.

-Oye , necesito tu ayuda para buscar una casa.-Dijo para cambiar de tema.

-¿Otra?-Le dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, otra, esta vez es para una pareja y su hijo que está por nacer.

-Vamos que estás ofreciendo asilo a más gente.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-Hombre vistas las relaciones entre Central y Konoha no creo que sea lo más adecuado ahora.

-Kaito corren peligro, considero que es mi deber como Portavoz.

-No estoy en contra.-Le dijo Kaito.-Todo lo contrario, solo te aviso de los posibles problemas que te puedes encontrar aquí, pienso que un Portavoz al fin de cuentas es un protector y esa es una labor muy bonita, ¿quieres que vayamos ya a verlas? No tenemos trabajo y casi todo el mundo se ha ido ya.

-Claro, estoy atascado en mi investigación me vendría bien tomar un poco de aire.-Le contestó Sasuke sorprendido por lo que había dicho Kaito.

-Pues vámonos ya.

Ambos se marcharon de las oficinas para ir en busca de una casa a la inmobiliaria.

-Por eso querías ser policía Internacional, ¿no?-Le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban por la calle.

-….Si.

-Yo me enrolé en la Internacional porque quería ser como mi padre biológico.-Confesó Sasuke algo incómodo.-Era policía en Konoha, pero la razón principal fue vengar o hacer justicia a Kurumi, lo que me has dicho ha…tocado mi fibra sensible, tu visión de la Internacional es muy interesante.

-En realidad, no te he dicho toda la verdad.-Confesó Kaito.-Si decidí ser Policía Internacional fue porque tuve un accidente, fabricar talismanes de protección no es tarea sencilla, de pequeño me fascinaba ver a mi padre haciéndolos, pero un día cuando estaba en primero de la academia espiritual decidí hacer uno yo solo, la cosa no salió bien e hice explotar la tienda de mis padres conmigo dentro y si no llega a ser por un Internacional que me protegió de la explosión no lo cuento.-Le confesó azorado Kaito.-En ese momento me di cuenta de que proteger era lo que siempre he querido hacer pero no como fabricante de talismanes sino proteger como si yo fuese uno de los talismanes, la explosión hizo que se corriera la voz de que nuestros talismanes no eran seguros, cuando lo que realmente ocurrió fue que el idiota de su hijo hizo eso. Mi padre quiso que le ayudase a sacar a flote la empresa familiar pero le dije que quería ser Policía Internacional, se llevó un disgusto bastante grande, pero sé que ahora está orgulloso de mi aunque no me lo diga, siempre que puedo les ayudó económicamente.

-Interesante, pero creo que el problema de tus padres se puede solucionar.-Contestó pensativo Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?

-La Policía Internacional anda muy molesta con su proveedor de talismanes, el producto es caro y suele llegar con un mes de retraso sin contar que algunos talismanes llegan vacios.

-¿Por eso me preguntó sobre un fabricante nuevo?

-Sí, no quería enviarle a mi gente algo defectuoso.-Le contestó cuando llegaron a la inmobiliaria mientras paraba.-Hablaré con el jefe a ver qué opina.

-¿De verdad haría eso por mi familia?

-Claro, al fin de cuentas un Portavoz es un protector, ¿entramos?

-Cla-claro.

* * *

El silencio en la base era sepulcral, eso era precisamente lo que Hiromi necesitaba, silencio para poder concentrarse en su tarea, pero su capitán entró sin avisar generando mucho ruido.

-Hiromi.-Le llamó.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Hiromi.-Le volvió a llamar.

-Kenzo estoy introduciendo veneno a distancia por favor déjame terminar.

-No le encuentro.-Dijo Sayoko entrando.

-Kaneki sigue vivo de eso estoy completamente convencida.-Contestó Shoko entrando también.

Hiromi frunció el ceño, dejó el trabajo a medias.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó malhumorado.

-Kaneki sigue sin aparecer.-Le contestó su jefe.-¿Sabes dónde está?

-¿Me has interrumpido por eso?-Preguntó incrédulo Hiromi.-¿Acaso le ves aquí?

-Hiromi…

-Llevo más de dos meses trabajando sin descanso en esta sala, ¿tú crees que estaría aquí?

-Hiromi, es un problema muy grande que Kaneki no esté aquí.-Decía Sayoko.-Se fue a buscar uno documentos importantes y lleva dos meses sin aparecer.

-Vaya, don perfecto se ha convertido en Don Imperfecto.

-Hiromi, esto es grave.-Dijo Kenzo.-En esos documentos hay información sensible.

-Toda la información que manejamos lo es.-Le contradijo.-pero si quieres que vayamos tras él vamos.

Hiromi se levantó y comenzó a ponerse los guantes.

* * *

Kaito llego con la lengua por fuera a las puertas de salida de Central donde le esperaba su capitán y el pequeño equipo de desplazamientos diplomáticos.

-Siento llegar tarde.-Se disculpó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-Pero tenga capitán, los talismanes que encargo y el dinero que le había sobrado.

-Gracias, recuérdame que te invite a una copa.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Has tenido que correr…

-No tiene que ver con eso, es que me he quedado dormido y he salido tarde, así que no me debe nada.

-Como quieras, vámonos.

Todo el equipo se marchó, el destino era la frontera de Konoha, Sasuke quería ver como habían sido las dos últimos meses, aparte de eso también tenía asuntos que arreglar.

* * *

Era la quinta vez que iba hasta su casa sin conseguir verla, pero estaba dispuesto a verla aquel día, si no le abría se quedaría en el rellano el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que le abriese.

Llamó a la puerta con fuerza pero nadie le contestó.

-¿No me vas a abrir?-Preguntó Neji.-Pues muy bien, esperaré aquí hasta que me abras.

Se sentó al lado de la puerta mentalizándose para la larga espera.

* * *

Tenten se sobaba las manos mientras miraba la nada desde el asiento de su sillón, Neji llevaba toda la tarde en el descansillo esperando a que le abriese la puerta, Neji tenía que saberlo, tenía el derecho a saber que iba a ser padre, pero su cuerpo no se movía, el miedo la frenaba, los Hyuga eran una familia muy clásica y estaba segura de que un embarazo fuera del matrimonio estaría mal visto y la tomarían como una oportunista y no quería escucharles dudar sobre la paternidad de su hijo. Su cuerpo se levantó solo, se acercó hasta el escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó los exámenes que decían que estaba embarazada, cogió un trozo de papel donde escribió una nota casi sin pensar, la metió en un sobre junto a los análisis y se acercó a la puerta donde frenó e inspiró hondo un par de veces ante la perspectiva de lo que podía pasar, se agachó y paso el sobre debajo de la puerta.

El tiempo posterior se le hizo eterno, abrió la puerta y sin mirar se fue a sentar en el sillón de antes donde esperar a la reacción de Neji, el cual trató de procesar lo que estaba leyendo, ahora entendía la actitud de su novia, entendía porqué llevaba esquivándole dos meses, se levantó y entró en la casa de su novia. Tenten no se giró a mirarle, no quería que la viese llorando, sintió como se sentaba a su lado y dejaba el sobre encima de la mesa, Tenten se encogió sobre si misma al ver que Neji se iba a acercar.

-Si no le quieres…-Comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó muy sorprendido.-¿Te crees que no le voy a querer?

-T-tu familia.

-Siempre con lo mismo Tente.-Suspiró Neji.-A mi me importas tu, siempre ha sido así y me molesta que pienses que eres inferior a los demás.

Tenten no contestó continuó con la mirada baja.

-Lo siento…-Le dijo entre susurros.-Tendría….que habértelo dicho cuando me enteré, pero tenía miedo.

-¿De qué?-Le preguntó Neji.

-De que penséis que el bebe….

-Para, para.-Le frenó Neji empezando a enfadarse.-Para empezar el bebe es cosa nuestra y sé que el padre soy yo, nunca dudaría de ti, lo que….me saca de quicio es la baja autoestima que tienes, nos estás alejando.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? por favor no me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

-No lo sé.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- Decía Neji mientras se giraba a mirarla.-No quiero que me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

Tenten alzó la mirada, Neji la miraba mientras le cogía la mano con cariño.

-Yo te quiero.-Le dijo al fin.-Pienso esperar a que lo asimiles el tiempo que haga falta, para mí solo existes tu, ahora y siempre.

Neji la abrazó con rapidez para que ella no le esquivase.

-No me evites, por favor, quiero cuidarte.-Dijo Neji.-Antes eras solo tu pero ahora sois los dos.

Tenten por toda respuesta la abrazó con fuerza, Neji sonrió ante ello.

* * *

Kaneki caminaba entre las sombras con más confianza que antes, miraba el funcionamiento de los aldeanos concentrado. Llevaba dos meses viviendo como alguien anónimo, no había vuelto a los Absortion porque sabía que no podía volver con las manos vacías, por eso mismo estaba escondido en Konoha, iba a meter presión para que le devolviesen los documentos, si no lo conseguía podía despedirse de la vida, suspiró con aburrimiento.

A lo lejos vio a un ninja, era rubio y según los informes era el Jinchuriki, salió de las sombras de forma inconsciente para acercarse a él, si le atrapaba probablemente le perdonarían.

-Ey, Naruto.-Le llamó un ninja bastante gordo a juicio de Kaneki.

-Hola Choji.

-¿Ya estás de vuelta de la misión?

-Si, al fin estoy de vuelta y deseoso de ver a Hinata.

Ambos ninjas se echaron a reír, Kaneki dio marcha atrás y se volvió a esconder entre las sombras procesando la escasa información que había recibido. El Jinchuriki salía con Hinata Hyuga, heredera de su clan y que su organización estaba controlando a distancia, sonrió al ocurrírsele un plan para hacerse con los documentos y el Jinchuriki. Si lo conseguía obtendría mayor reconocimiento entre los Absortion y posiblemente le pondrían en el puesto de Kenzo.

* * *

Sasuke y Kaito miraban con aburrimiento el informe que les había dado su equipo desplazado a la frontera, la preocupación era mayor que aquella mañana. Se habían dado cuenta de que la medida provisional de mandar a sus Internacionales no les proporcionaba la seguridad que ellos querían, por eso mismo estaban en el pasillo de las oficinas de los Hokages esperando a que les dejasen entrar.

-Esto es desesperante.-Dijo Sasuke.-Voy a encargar sellos de protección para ponerlo en todo el país.

-Eso se sale de nuestro presupuesto.

-Pensaba cobrárselo a Konoha.

-Pero eso no va a servir de mucho porque no nos van a avisar.

-Y el sistema de ahora tampoco, en estos dos meses ha podido entrar un Absortion y nuestros Internacionales con su actitud han podido dejarle pasar sin problema.-Dijo Sasuke disgustado.-¿Porqué dejaron una zona sin proteger?

-No lo é, las órdenes eran claras.

-Esto tendrá consecuencias, no puedo permitir tal falta de respeto, su deber es proteger y lo que están haciendo ha sido todo lo contrario, parece que son Internacionales porque es lo que toca.

-Hay mucho vago suelto.-Contestó Kaito.

-Pues parece que nos han tocado todos.-Le contestó molesto Sasuke.

Dejaron la conversación para otro momento puesto que Shizume les dijo que podían pasar, en el despacho estaban los dos Hokages, los cuales estaban rodeados de papeles.

-Hola, Sasuke.-Le saludó de forma cordial Minato.

-Disculpa que haya venido avisando con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pero ya que he venido a revisar como van las cosas en la frontera, he decidido aprovechar a comprobar si me daba o no el visto bueno para la seguridad.-Contestó mirando a Tsunade.

-Sigo sin poder dártela.-Contestó avergonzada.-Ya le hablé a tu jefe.

-Y mi jefe le dio un mes para que tomase la decisión, el tiempo expiró y gracias a mi intervención conseguí que tuviese más tiempo para que se lo pensase.-Presionó Sasuke.-¿Y qué obtengo? Un gracias por supuesto que no y una respuesta mucho menos, me estoy tomando esto como algo personal porque es un insulto al acuerdo y a la institución, pero tenga claro una cosa.-Continuó mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio de la Quinta.-Si sucede algo la responsabilidad será suya porque yo me pienso lavar las manos.

Kaito se sorprendió por la actitud de su capitán, ya que en ese momento parecía una persona de treinta años puesto que parecía que tenía experiencia más que suficiente para realizar ese tipo de amenazas.

Sasuke se incorporó mientras se despedía con educación, Kaito se acercó a la puerta en un tenso silencio y ambos salieron.

-Bien, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.-Dijo Sasuke mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban a la calle.-¡Obito!

Obito caminaba por la calle sin el uniforme, era su día libre e iba a realizar varios encargos, por ello frenó sorprendido y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Sasuke?-Preguntó con incredulidad al verle acercarse a él.

-Ese soy yo.-Le contestó cuando paró frente a el.-Quería decirle que el otro día hable con mi pa….

-Este sitio no es seguro.-Le cortó Obito nervioso.

-Ahora mismo no te están siguiendo.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Uno de mis hombres se ha encargado de esa persona.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Hmmmm, no, pero ellos tampoco pueden hacerlo.-Le contestó con simplicidad.

-Ya veo.

-Lo que te quiero decir es que tanto tu familia como tu podéis venir cuando queráis a Central, os hemos conseguido una casa.

Kaito le extendió una llave y un pergamino.

-¿Qué es este pergamino?-Le preguntó cuando lo tuvo todo entre las manos.

-Es un certificado de autorización de entrada, con él no tendréis problemas en la entrada como tuvieron Shujin y Kaya que pasaron por los registros aunque llegue a tiempo, así que podéis venir cuando queráis.

Sasuke le extendió tres cajitas que Obito le cogió con cierta dificultad.

-Ponéroslos, son talismanes de protección, os protegerán de cualquier ataque, ¡ah! Casi se me olvida.-Le decía mientras se sacaba dos tarjetas de visita.-Una es la tarjeta donde podréis contactarme y la otra es de Shujin que me ha dicho que le llaméis cuando decidáis veniros, se han ofrecido a recogeros en la puerta.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.-Le dijo Obito un poco emocionado.-Esto significa mucho.

-Ya será menos Obito.-Le dijo Sasuke azorado.-Lo importante es vuestra seguridad.

-No sé como pagártelo.

-Es que no hace falta.-Dijo Sasuke.-Bueno, no te molestamos mas, esperamos verle pronto…adiós.

-Muchas gracias.

Sasuke se marchó seguido de Kaito muy incomodo, Kaito en cambio sonreía , al menos algo bueno habían hecho al final del día.

-Y ahora, ¿A dónde vamos?-Le preguntó a su capitán.

-Tú te vas a la frontera y me esperas con Jugo y Suigetsu, yo tengo un asunto personal que atender.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-Es su novia, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no le contestó pero se puso un poco rojo lo cual le hizo entender la respuesta.

-Déjeme acompañarle.-Le pidió.-Quiero presentarme.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-¿Porqué?

-…

-¿No me digas que está enfadada con usted?-Le preguntó alarmado.-¿Qué le ha hecho? Anda desahóguese conmigo que usted me ayudó cuando Wataru….

-Llevo dos meses sin hablar con ella.-Le confesó al fin.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No grites.-Le amenazó Sasuke preocupado porque Kaito hubiese llamado la atención.

-Ahora sí que le acompaño.

Sasuke no quería que Kaito le acompañase pero se puso muy pesado y acabó cediendo.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital Kaito se dirigió al mostrador de recepción.

-¿A dónde vas, Kaito?-le preguntó Sasuke mientras se quitaba la capa para no llamar la atención.

-A preguntar en qué consulta está Sakura.

-Ya sé en qué consulta trabaja.-Le contestó Sasuke.-Y quítate la capa, no quiero que llamemos la atención.

Kaito siguió a Sasuke mientras se quitaba la capa, Sakura trabajaba en la penúltima planta del hospital y la encontraron en el pasillo, estaba cerrando la consulta. No hizo falta llamarla mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella. No llegó a decirle nada ya que Sakura en cuanto le vio muy cerca le soltó un tortazo, Sasuke se tocó la zona golpeada.

-¿Porqué?-Le preguntó ella.-¿Porqué no me has cogido el teléfono? ¿porqué no me has llamado?

Kaito se acercó a toda prisa hasta ella con la finalidad de poner paz de por medio, pero Sasuke le alzó la mano para que no avanzase mas ni se metiera.

-No he parado de trabajar, créeme, llegaba muy tarde del trabajo e incluso a veces me quedaba dormido en la oficina.

-Pero si puedes hablar con tu padre para que me dé un talismán de protección y a mí no me puedes avisar de que tu padre me lo va a dar, además me dijo que lo uso tu cuñada pero que ya tenía otro más eficaz que el que me estaba dando, vamos que me estaba dando algo usado y con poca efectividad.-Explotó al fin soltando todo lo que pensaba.

-Sakura.-Le llamó Sasuke.-He venido precisamente por todo lo que has dicho, quería…

Sasuke frenó, lo que quería decirle era algo entre los dos y Kaito no debía estar ahí.

-Kaito, por favor espérame abajo.-Le pidió.

-Pero…

-No va a pasar nada.-Le aseguró Sasuke.-Sakura no es Karin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Le recriminó Sakura.

Kaito acabo marchándose, dejando a la pareja a solas en un incomodo silencio.

-Solo estaba preocupado por si te ibas a poner violenta conmigo como hizo Karin el día que Suigetsu le pidió matrimonio, destrozaron el local.-Le informó Sasuke.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo de Karin pero volvió a su gesto de enfado.

-Quería…-Comenzó Sasuke vacilante.-Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, ese talismán que llevas es mío, lo llevaba desde los trece años. Es un regalo de Misaki. En la academia los problemas venían a mí, se lo di a mi cuñada el día de la toma porque me entere de algo muy serio en el clan y la única forma de protegerla que se me ocurrió fue darle mi propio talismán personal comprometiéndome a enviarle uno nuevo cuando llegase a Central y eso hice.-Le explicaba Sasuke mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en el pasillo.-Mi padre me llamo preocupado por Obito, el clan anda tratando de hacer entrar en razón a todos que yo soy el demonio y Obito es contrario a esa idea, por eso tomé la decisión de darles asilo en Central y pedirle a mi padre que te diese el talismán como medida de emergencia. Yo no llame a mi padre fue él el que lo hizo, llevo dos meses metido en un trabajo muy personal.

Sasuke bajo la mirada avergonzado, Sakura suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi familia adoptiva tenía una hija.-Continuó Sasuke.-Se llamaba Kurumi, me llevaba muy bien con ella, un día ella se puso mala y no pudo ir a la academia. Yo salí corriendo de la academia para jugar con ella y cuidarla como hizo ella conmigo cuando estaba mal, pero cuando llegué a casa vi sangre en el pasillo, la llamé pero no me contestó así que fui a buscarla. La búsqueda no tardo mucho, estaba en el salón sobre un charco de sangre, sobre ella había un hombre que en cuanto me percibió alzó la mirada y me sonrió, Kurumi gritó que huyese y eso hice; Fui a buscar a Hayato pero cuando volvimos Misaki, que había salido a hacer un recado ya había regresado rota de dolor. Lo peor del asunto es que el asesino de Kurumi me lo encontré hace dos meses cuando estaba de misión, llevaba unos pergaminos que tenemos en nuestro poder y que yo me he comprometido a descodificar. Por mi obsesión por descifrarlos es que no te he llamado y por eso he venido a pedirte disculpas porque no me di cuenta, no solo tengo que descodificar esos pergaminos, he tenido que conseguir una tregua con Konoha porque Kazuma quería romper el acuerdo ya que Tsunade no nos ha dado una respuesta aun y por ello he mandado a unos cuantos policías a la frontera, aunque no han servido de mucho.

-Perdóname.-Dijo Sakura.

-No, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, así que perdóname tu a mí.

-Ya te he perdonado.-Le contestó Sakura.-Me siento avergonzada por mi actitud.

-Es una actitud normal.

Sasuke le extendió una tarjeta que Sakura le cogió.

-Ese es mi numero del trabajo, así me tienes más localizado.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía y sacaba una cajita del bolsillo.-Y este es tu talismán.

Sakura cogió la cajita y lo abrió, en su interior había un collar de cristal rosa con forma de flor de cerezo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso pero no me lo merezco.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me he comportado como una idiota.

-Date la vuelta.-Le pidió Sasuke ignorándola.

Sakura le dio la espalda mientras Sasuke le quitaba el talismán anterior y lo sustituía por el nuevo.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi.-Le confesó Sakura mientras se giraba para encararle.

-No quiero que te pase nada y la llamada de mi padre me preocupo, no quiero que se te acerque y el talismán te protegerá de cualquier ataque que te hagan.

-No saben que estamos saliendo.-Le dijo Sakura tratando de calmarle.

-Bueno, ahora estamos los dos solos en un pasillo y muy cerca, no sería muy raro que si alguien nos pillase pensasen cosas como esas, ¿no?

Sakura sonrió, pero se acordó de algo.

-Por cierto, no sé si sabes que tu hermano y Ayumi iban a casarse.

-Pues no.

-Mi madre y Mikoto se han hecho amigas.-Le explicó la kunoichi.-Vino un día a verme cuando volví de Central en la que preguntó por ti y desde entonces quedan al menos una vez a la semana para tomar el té y le comentó que Itachi se iba a casar pero que el clan no quería que se casasen y mi madre trato de ayudarles dándoles sitios donde podían celebrar la boda, pero al parecer no han tenido buenos resultados y lo han cancelado, creo que la culpa es del clan, por lo que me has dicho le hacen la vida imposible a los que son contrarios a sus ideas.

-Sí que están llegando lejos.-Susurró Sasuke.

-Seguro que te iban a invitar.-Dijo Sakura preocupada por haber metido la pata.

-Gracias por decírmelo, mi padre, mi padre no me lo dijo cuando me llamó, veo que lo están pasando mal, aunque creo que hablaré con Itachi.

-Sí, habla con él.

Sasuke la miró feliz, Sakura se preocupaba por su familia sin pedírselo e hizo que se sintiera mas enamorado de ella, se acercó hasta ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Vente conmigo.-Le pidió Sasuke.

-Sabes que tengo trabajo aquí.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Pues vaya, ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Hmm si, por cierto, ¿quién era la persona que te acompañaba?

-Es Kaito, mi secretario y segundo.

-Ese es el famosos Kaito.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te lo presente?

-Sí, no quiero que se piense que soy violenta como Karin.

-Pues vamos.

Bajaron hasta la recepción del hospital donde Kaito esperaba a su capitán, en cuanto le vio se levantó nervioso.

-Hola.-Le saludo Sakura.-Soy Sakura.

-Kaito, un placer.

-¿Ves? Estoy de una pieza.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Te dije que Sakura no era como Karin.

-Ya lo veo, lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada.

Sakura vió que Ino y Temari bajaban y la miraban con curiosidad.

-Capitán va siendo hora de marcharnos.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó pensativo mientras se giraba a mirar a su novia.-La próxima vez te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, si no lo haces lo haré yo.-Le amenazó Sakura mostrándole la tarjeta.-Ahora te puedo localizar en todas partes.

-Siento tener que irme, pero estoy de servicio.

-No pasa nada, me ha encantado que vinieras a verme.

Sakura se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, para disimular de forma publica su relación, se separó de él con una sonrisa traviesa, se acerco a la puerta mientras les despedía con la mano.

-Que tengáis un buen viaje.-Dijo la kunoichi.

-Vamos a esperar cinco minutos antes de salir.-Le informo Sasuke.-No quiero que asocien a Sakura conmigo.

-Sabe que pueden haberlo hecho con su discusión con ella, ¿no?

-Sí, pero a estas horas hay poca gente, solo personal y la gente que no quiero que nos vea no trabaja aquí, nunca lo han hecho, ya que tienen sus propios sistemas sanitarios.

-Entiendo.

Ambos se sentaron a esperar de nuevo.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, cuando lo escribí me alegre de que Sakura le diese el guantazo que le dio a Sasuke ^^, se lo tenía bien merecido**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **www*facebook*com/ladoblecaradelclan (ya sabéis sustituid los asteriscos por puntos y listo)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo-28.

La mizukage salió corriendo de sus oficinas, las alarmas que habían instalado de Central no paraban de sonar, su Portavoz se había comunicado con ella, los intrusos eran poderosos, la aldea estaba evacuada, corría por las calles en busca del enemigo. Unos gritos la alertaron, para cuando llegó todo el equipo estaba muerto, el asesino chapoteaba sobre la cangre, la miró mientras sonreía, inició el acercamiento hacia la mizukage, la cual le escupió lava pero el enemigo lo esquivó sin problema alguno.

-¡Mizukage-sama!-Gritó Chojuro, uno de sus ninjas mientras se lanzaba con Hiramekarei, su espada, en alto.

La espada chocó contra la mano del enemigo partiendo la hoja en varios trozos, Chojuro se sorprendió de ello mientras el enemigo estiraba el brazo hacia él, pero un kunai le atravesó antes de llegar a su objetivo, Ao se acercó con rápidez hasta Chojuro para ayudarle a salir.

-¿Estáis bien?-Le preguntó la Mizukage.

-Si.-Contestaron los dos a la vez.

El enemigo se quitó el kunai sin hacer un gesto de dolor y reanudó el acercamiento, aunque no dio más de dos pasos ya que una flecha se le clavó en el cuello, Mei alzó la mirada, en lo alto de uno de los edificios estaba su portavoz, Meiko bajo de un salto.

-¿Estáis bien?-Les preguntó.

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda.

-Es mi trabajo Mizukage.-Le contestó con seriedad.-Lamento haber llegado tarde para ese equipo.-Dijo mientras miraba el charco de sangre.-Pero creo que de forma temporal reforzaré la seguridad si no es mucho problema.

-No es problema.-le confirmó Mei.

-¿Podemos ir a su despacho para hablar más tranquilamente?-Preguntó Meiko mientras hacia un sello para apagar la alarma.-Mi equipo se está haciendo cargo del resto de Absortion.

-De acuerdo.

La Mizukage guió a su despacho seguida de Ao y Chojuro.

* * *

Sasuke entró al despacho de su capitán algo agobiado.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó.

-Hola.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Tienes mala cara, anda siéntate y dime qué pasa.

Sasuke se sentó.

-Le tengo una proposición.

-Interesante, dime.

-Seguimos con el problema del distribuidor de talismanes, ¿no?

-Pff, no me recuerdes ese tema, los talismanes para misiones apenas aguantan una misión cuando hace dos año aguantaban casi un año.

-Pues es ahí donde quiero llegar, el otro día fui a encargar unos a un taller que está al lado del gran templo y tardaron menos de 24 horas en dármelos y el precio es asequible.

-Nosotros pedimos en grandes cantidades y necesito conocer su efectividad.

-Eso no es problema, basta con ir allí o…-Sasuke se sacó del bolsillo un talismán que Kaito le había entregado aquella mañana.-Comprobarlo usted ahora mismo.

-¡Oh! Si has traído uno.-Dijo Kazuma cogiéndole el talismán.-Pues ya que te has molestado vamos a comprobarlo.

Kazuma saco unas gafas del cajón de su escritorio para observarlo mejor.

-Está muy bien tallado, se nota que está hecho a mano.

Dejó caerlo al suelo, pero no se rompió.

-Perdona, es que los últimos se rompían en cuanto caían al suelo, pero veo que este es sólido.-Contestó mientras lo recogía.-Ahora vamos a ver al espíritu protector.

Kazuma realizó un jutsu con la mano izquierda, el talismán salto de su mano y comenzó a girar en círculos hasta que de él salió una figura femenina, llevaba armadura y vestido debajo de él, era tan pálida como su pelo suelto que era del color de las nubes, les miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué estoy fuera si no hay peligro?-preguntó contrariada.

-Te estaba testeando.-le contestó Kazuma con simplicidad.

El protector le propinó un puñetazo, Sasuke se levantó sorprendido y alarmado.

-Y es solida.-Dijo Kazuma levantándose mientras reía.-Me gusta tu mala leche.

-¿Cómo se atreve….

-Además eres preciosa, me gusta tu fuerza.

El protector volvió al talismán con el cabreo encima, no sin antes amenazarle.

-La próxima vez puede que no vaya a ayudarle.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía un protector con carácter y personalidad, la última entrega daba pena, este talismán es de primera clase.

-¿Y?

-Le pediré a Natsuki que se encargue del papeleo para rescindir el contrato con nuestro proveedor actual y comenzaremos con esa fábrica.

-Genial…

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, pero es un tema menos agradable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El otro día fui a la frontera de Konoha, ya sabe que….

-Sí, lo sé, ¿conseguiste el permiso?

-No, pero el problema que vi es que los Internacionales que envié hasta allí no hicieron el trabajo y encima dejaron una zona sin protección.

-Que bien, cada vez mejoramos.-Ironizó.-¿Tienes los nombres de los integrantes del equipo desplazado?

-Sí.

-Pues redáctame un informe con el equipo desplazado y la problemática, me encargaré de expedientarlos, no nos podemos dar el lujo de permitir una sola falta.

Sasuke le dio la razón.

* * *

Suigetsu se paro frente al escritorio de Kaito el cual estaba de trabajo hasta arriba.

-Suigetsu tengo mucho trabajo, así que dime lo que sea rapidito.

-Quiero que me enviéis a la frontera.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito dinero para pagar los destrozos del local y para la boda e ir a la frontera supone un ingreso extra.

-Vamos que solo vas por el dinero.-Saltó Sasuke mientras les alcanzaba.-No necesito a gente así en la frontera.

-No voy ha hacerlo mal.-Le aseguró Suigetsu.-El dinero lo necesito.

-Y yo necesito a Internacionales serios.

-Yo soy serio.

-Eso decís todos.-Le contradijo.

-Sasuke, somos amigos desde hace mucho, confía en mí.

Se miraron a los ojos, Kaito suspiró cansado.

-Yo le daría el puesto en la frontera.-Terció Kaito.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió al fin con un suspiro.-Pero como vea algún fallo te quito la paga extra y serás expedientado como el resto.

-Eso no va a pasar.-Dijo Suigetsu con convicción.

-Mas te vale porqué iré a comprobarlo.-Le amenazó antes de entrar en su despacho.

-¿Y esa actitud?-Preguntó Suigetsu sorprendido.-Se que en la frontera las cosas no iban bien pero pensé que era por los Hokages.

-Bueno una parte fue porque los Internacionales no protegían bien toda la frontera.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ha ido a hablar con el capitán general sobre el tema para pedirle que abra expedientes y parece que así será.

-Pfff.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-No, porqué sé que haré bien mi trabajo.

-Pásate esta tarde para que te dé la orden, partirás mañana a primera hora.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

La hora de comer llegó y con ello el momento duro del día finalizó, Sakura se relajaba con un té después de comer.

-Ey Sakura.-Le llamó Ino desde la entrada arrastrando a Temari detrás de ella.

-Hola chicas.-Las saludó.

-¿No nos tienes que contar algo?-Le preguntó con picardía Ino mientras se sentaban.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué desean tomar?-Les interrumpió una aburrida camarera.

Ino la miró mal por cortarles el rollo, por lo que pidieron a toda prisa.

-No te hagas la despistada.-Le regaño Ino.-El otro día te vimos con Sasuke en el pasillo muy acaramelados.

-Ya me imaginé que me visteis, lo que no me esperaba es que no os quedaseis a preguntarme en cuanto me despedí de él.

-Supusimos que ibais a pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, estaba de servicio.

-Pero arreglasteis las cosas, ¿a qué si?

-Si.-Le contestó avergonzada Sakura.-Pero antes de que dijese nada le di un bofetón.

-Esa es mi Sakura.-Dijo Ino riéndose.

-Veo que has cambiado de colgante.-Puntualizó Temari.

-Sí, bueno me lo regaló Sasuke, el otro era suyo y me lo dio como medida de emergencia.

-¿Emergencia?-Preguntó Temari.

-Sí, su clan está tomando medidas un poco peligrosas.-Les informó preocupada.-Hay bebes de por medio y todo.

-Vaya, sí que son peligrosos.-Comentó Ino.-¿Al final te dijo porqué no dabas con él y no te llamaba?

-Si, al parecer está trabajando en algo personal.

-¿Eh? ¿sólo por eso?-Preguntó decepcionada su amiga.

-Es que al parecer uno de los Absortion con el que se encontró mató a su hermana adoptiva, está obsesionado con el tema.

-Eso es otra cosa.

-Lo bueno es que ahora me dio el numero de su trabajo y podre llamarle allí también, aunque no quiero molestarle cuando esté trabajando.

-Mira Sakura.-Le dijo Temari.-A todos nos gusta que nuestros seres queridos nos llamen al trabajo, suelen desestresarnos e incluso mejorar nuestro ánimo.

-Vamos que las llamadas de Shikamaru al trabajo te gustaban mucho.

Temari se puso roja como un tomate lo que le sirvió a Ino como respuesta.

-Gracias por el consejo, Temari.-Le agradeció Sakura.-Shikamaru sigue igual, ¿no?

-Si.-Le contestó desanimada.-Lo médicos no entienden porque no despierta ya si está más que establecido.

-Será porqué hasta para recuperarse es un vago.-Bromeó Ino.

-¿Tus hermanos no te echan en falta?

-No suelen expresarme esas cosas.-Dijo Temari.-Cuando me llaman hablamos casi en monosílabos, preguntan por Shikamaru y poco más.

-Los hombres son un poco obtusos.-Dijo Ino.-No son capaces de expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad como nosotras.

-Ino, eso a veces es al revés.-Le contradijo Sakura.-Hinata es un claro ejemplo de ello.

-La pareja que hace con Naruto es extraña.-Confesó Ino.-Ella es muy reservada y Naruto es todo lo contrario, es energía pura y no hay quien le calle, pero se complementan muy bien, es la pareja que menos problemas ha tenido.

-No es la que menos, sino la que no ha tenido problemas, pero como Naruto se enteré de que le está mintiendo sobre su salud se va a enterar.

-¿No está dada de baja por cansancio extremo?-Preguntó Temari.

-Es verdad, no lo sabes.-Soltó Ino.-Pues no, Hinata está de baja porqué tiene cegueras constantes.

-¿Y eso?

-No se sabe lo que lo produce.-Le dijo con preocupación Sakura.-Pero no puede seguir así.

-No será por el Byakugan.-Dijo Temari.

-Se ha planteado esa posibilidad, pero siguen estudiando el caso.

* * *

El equipo de Meiko llegó a Central con la lluvia como compañía, bajo del caballo completamente empapada.

-¿Va ha hablar con Kazuma?-Le preguntó Kou mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Sí, necesito que me dé el visto bueno para enviar a Internacionales a la frontera.

-No creo que te diga que no, Konoha los tiene.

-Sí, pero Konoha no tiene nuestros sistemas de seguridad, voy a ver qué me dice.

-De acuerdo.

Meiko subió con rapidez hasta el despacho de su capitán, Natsuki, la secretaria de Kazuma la anunció y pudo entrar.

-Hola Meiko.-Le saludó Kazuma.-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bastante mal.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba frente a él.-El sistema de seguridad saltó tarde, bueno lo tuvieron que activar manualmente, no funciona con los Absortion, han muerto bastantes ninjas.

-Menudo marrón.-Susurró.

-He venido a pedirle permiso para que me permita enviar Internacionales a la frontera.

-¿Tu también? Ya sé que los Absortion no están en la base de datos de los sistemas de seguridad, pero contaba en que su chackra alterase al sistema, pero veo que llevar a Internacionales a la frontera no es mala idea, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que manejamos sistemas de seguridad bastante agresivos y a distancia, tengo una división trabajando las veinticuatro horas en armas nuevas, deberíamos enviarlas a todas las aldeas cuando están listas.

-Kazuma, si el sistema de seguridad no funciona con ellos deberíamos atrapar a uno y tratar de sacar información.

-Lo sé, pero siempre que atrapáis a uno este se suicidad, no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, mis hombres saben como suele ir vestidos, ¿puede enviarles a la frontera?-Le preguntó de nuevo.

-Si.-Le contestó al fin.-Solicitaré al equipo tecnológico que haga el sistema de seguridad más restrictivo.

-Estaríamos en las mismas.

-No quiero que los aliados se piensen que no hacemos nuestro trabajo, Meiko, los Absortion son nuestro talón de Aquiles ahora mismo, pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Kazuma tenía razón, los Absortion eran su talón de Aquiles, habían aparecido hacia poco y sus sistemas de seguridad, que hasta ese momento eran infalibles, no les localizaban, eran como ninjas corrientes para los sistemas.

-¿Algo más?-Le preguntó.

-No nada más capitán.

-No quiero que esta conversación salga de aquí, Meiko.-Le amenazó Kazuma.

-No saldrá, capitán.

Meiko se despidió de él y se fue.

* * *

Miraba el reloj de arena hipnotizada, llevaba toda la tarde en esa habitación esperando a que despertase como en la mayoría de las tardes.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo descansando, Shikamaru, ya va siendo hora de levantarse, ¿no crees?

Se levantó cansada del silencio y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

-Un día de estos me voy a tener que ir y no quiero hacerlo sin hablar contigo primero, quiero aclarar un par de cosas que me rondan por la cabeza así que haz el favor de despertarte de una vez.

Paró en seco esperando ver algún tipo de reacción sin éxito.

-¡¿Por qué no despiertas?!-Le reclamó.-Fuiste un idiota al caer en la trampa de un Absortion y encima por lo que sé fue por mi culpa.

Se echó a llorar cansada, estaba muy nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que todo volviese a como habían estado cuando rompieron, era consciente de que hubo un antes y un después en su vida desde que salió con él y no sabía volver a su vida anterior, lo había intentado muchas veces pero era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él.

-No…no fue…cof, cof…culpa tuya…cof, cof.

La voz de Shikamaru la dejó paralizada.

-Fue mi culpa…cof, cof….debí escuchar a Ino cof, cof.

Se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se acercó a él, Shikamaru la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó la kunoichi mientras le acariciaba la cara.

-Mejor que la última vez.

-Voy a llamar a un medico.

Temari se giró para salir a buscar a un medico cuando Shikamaru le cogió la mano con suavidad.

-Lo siento, siento haberte hecho sentir mal…yo, cof, cof, te sigo queriendo, más de lo que te reconocería en voz alta, cof, cof, no debí descuidar la relación…cof, cof, cof.

-No me pidas perdón.-Le dijo Temari conteniendo las lágrimas.-Debí haber hablado contigo.

-¡Shikamaru!

Yoshino acababa de llegar, se acercó corriendo hasta él, Temari se deshizo del agarre para poder dejar espacio, su madre le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, Temari aprovechó para salir y avisar a la enfermera que Shikamaru acababa de despertarse.

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá de su casa mientras esperaba a que le cogieran el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Contestó Itachi.

-Hola, soy yo.

-Hombre cuanto tiempo, ¿quieres hablar con mama?

-No realmente, he llamado para hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-No es nada grave.-Le dijo un poco azorado.-Me enteré de que te vas a casar.

-Bueno hemos tenido que cancelar los preparativos.

-Ya me lo han dicho, he de reconocer que me molestó enterarme por terceros de la boda, sobre todo si la razón de la cancelación es mía.

-No es culpa tuya, iba a decírtelo cuando todo estuviese preparado.

-Si, como el resto de los invitados, pero de todas formas creo que puedo ayudaros.

-….

-Fuera de Konoha hay un sitio en el que os recibirán con los brazos abiertos, no está muy lejos y tiene hospedaje para invitados.

-Y tú, ¿de qué lo conoces?

-Cerca de Central hay otro, es una cadena, hablé con el dueño para saber donde estaban sus locales y le consulté vuestro caso, me dijo que no tiene problema, además fui compañero de academia de su hija y nos conocemos desde hace bastante, cuando salía a entrenar solo, fuera de Central iba a comer allí, diles que vas de mi parte y seguro que os hacen un descuento.

-¿Descuento?

-Sí, soy por así decirlo un cliente VIP.

-¿Tienes descuento para celebrar…

-No, jajaja, últimamente no voy mucho porqué tengo mucho trabajo, pero a los clientes de siempre les ponen en la lista VIP y yo estoy en ella, aunque nunca he usado los beneficios de esa lista y ya que estamos aprovechad la miseria de descuentos que puedo llegar a tener, porque no sé si caducan.

-Pero…no sé, Ayumi ha ido a otros sitios que había aquí, no creo que se le haya pasado por alto…

-Pregúntale si ha ido a un local que se encuentra en las afueras de Konoha.-Le instó.

Itachi fue hasta el salón donde se encontraba Ayumi, le preguntó sobre ello y esta le contestó que no lo conocía.

-Vale, tu ganas.-Le dijo de vuelta Itachi.

-Deberías escucharme más y desconfiar menos.-Le regañó Sasuke.-Anda apunta la dirección.

-Sasuke, ¿Quién te dijo lo de la boda?-Le preguntó Itachi.

-Me lo dijo Sakura un día que me encontré con ella, mama se lo dijo a la señora Haruno.

-Veo que hablas mucho con ella.-Le dijo picaron Itachi.

-No te creas.-Le contestó mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

Mikoto y Ayumi se quedaron al lado de Itachi, querían saber con quién estaba hablando.

-Oye, te voy a poner en altavoz.-Le aviso Itachi.-Que hay gente que quiere saludarte.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Mikoto.

-Hola mama.-Saludo Sasuke al escucharla.

-¡Sasuke!-Dijo sorprendida.-¿Cómo estás cielo?

-Estoy bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien.

-¿Comes bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes que sé cocinar.

-Creo que al final tenemos un sitio donde celebrar la boda.-Dijo Itachi.-Esta fuera de la aldea pero Sasuke me ha asegurado que está muy bien y es posible que contemos con descuento.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Preguntó Ayumi ilusionada.-¡Gracias Sasuke!

-No he hecho nada, solo di la idea, además lo importante está en la ceremonia y en eso no os puedo ayudar.

-Ya he hablado con el sacerdote de la aldea.-Dijo Ayumi con suficiencia.-Me dijo que no tenia problema de oficiar la ceremonia, pero como no encontré ningún sitio….

-Pues se hace allí y asunto solucionado.-Dijo Itachi contento.

-Sasuke tienes que venir a la boda.-Le dijo Ayumi pegándose al teléfono.

-Eso, que hace mucho que no te veo sin vergüenza.-La secundo Mikoto.-Si laguna vez me enterase a tiempo de que vienes a la aldea iría a las oficinas a verte y darte un beso.

-Vale, vale, la próxima vez avisaré para que papa te lo diga.-Le contestó.

-Mas te vale.

Hablaron un poco mas y colgó, sonreía como un idiota, hacia mucho que no hablaba así con su familia, descolgó de nuevo y marcó otro número.

-¿Diga?-Contestó la voz cansada de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?-Dijo Sasuke por respuesta.

-Muy bien, aunque un poco cansada.

-Mucho trabajo por lo que veo.

-Sí.

-He hablado con mi hermano.-Le confesó.-Gracias a ti van a poder celebrar la boda seguramente.

-Yo no hice nada.-Le contestó azorada.

-Claro que lo hiciste, me dijiste el problema que tenían si no me lo hubieses dicho probablemente seguirían igual.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Conozco un local y hablé con ellos.

-Vamos que moviste hilos.

-No exactamente, les plantee la problemática que tenían.

-¿Se van a casar en Central?

-No, tienen un local cerca de Konoha, es una cadena que se ha especializado con el tiempo en celebraciones.

-Am, veo que conoces a mucha gente.-Le contestó Sakura celosa.

-Que va, no conozco a tanta gente, aunque ahora mucha gente se me acerca.

-Vaya con el señor popular.

-¿Celosa?-Preguntó juguetón.

-…

-¡Anda ya! Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti desde hace mucho.

-¿Desde hace mucho?-Le preguntó contrariada.-¿Desde….

-Ya se lo contaré, señorita.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porqué así te incito a que vengas.

-Serás…

-Jajajajaja.

-Eres de lo peor, que lo sepas.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Le contestó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-Que bien me ha venido coger el teléfono, me habéis alegrado el final del dio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-He tenido que informar a Kazuma de las infracciones de los Internacionales que mandé a la frontera y van a ser amonestados. En las oficinas están mosqueados porqué saben que algo ha pasado y yo estoy preocupado porque no obedezcan mis órdenes.

-Oh, mi día ha sido duro pero menos desagradable que el tuyo por lo que veo.

-Es que tu caes muy bien a todos.-Le contestó Sasuke sonando soñador.

-Que tonterías dices.

-Pero si es verdad, sé que en el Hospital eres un miembro importante y que todos tienen muy en cuenta tus decisiones.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Uno tiene sus métodos para averiguar las cosas.-Le contestó con simpleza.-Anda vente , te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti, pero sabes que aún no puedo.

-¿Cuándo puedes?

-Vente tu.-Le pidió ella.

-Yo voy a Konoha mas que tu a Central.

-Pero quédate algún día.

Sasuke se quedó callado, Sakura le pedía demasiado, si la gente que le apoyaba en su clan lo estaba pasando mal, es por ello que no podía quedarse en Konoha y exponerles más, sin contar que a veces se encontraba fatal permaneciendo en la aldea de la hoja más de cinco minutos y si se quedaba expondría a Sakura ante su clan, ya que si se quedaba estaría las veinticuatro horas con ella, si eso era posible, esa opción le oprimió el pecho haciéndole daño.

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Sakura!-Le llamó su madre.-¡A cenar!

-Vaya tu madre te solicita.-Dijo Sasuke en tono seco.

-¿Estás bien? Te notó un poco…

-Sí, tranquila, será que me ha dado el bajón del cansancio de golpe.

-¿Has cenado?

-No, ahora prepararé algo.

-Mas te vale.

-Anda baja a cenar.-Le dijo.-Y descansa.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Un beso.-Le dijo Sasuke a modo de despedida.

-Un besito.

Ambos colgaron a la vez, Sasuke ya no sonreía, se encontraba mal, muy mal por su noviazgo con Sakura, nunca podría salir con ella en Konoha si quería protegerla de Tanaka, nunca sería una relación al uso como él siempre quiso y todo porqué el sacerdote quería. Una lágrima se le resbaló por la cara preguntándose por qué.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, agradezco toda la actividad que tubo la entrada de la semana pasada en el blog, fue alucinante verlo ^^, pero sobre todo a las personas que semana tras semanas o que en todos los capítulos me mandan reviews, sin ellos me estaría planteando parar la publicación, muchas gracias chicos me hacéis muy feliz :3.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 29

Tanaka entró con una sonrisa a la sala donde le esperaba el Daimyo.

-¡Oh! Hola Tanaka.

-Buenas, señor feudal, ¿cómo esta?

-Bien, bien, gracias, dígame. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?

-Es sobre la Internacional, señor.

-¿Tu también?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.-Antes de que vinieras he tenido una reunión con la Hokage y mis consejeros.

-Seguro que la Hokage ha venido a mentirle.-Le contestó muy serio.-Nuestro portavoz es Sasuke Uchiha y creo que al ser alguien de mi clan debo advertirle de que no es trigo limpio, es alguien que debemos erradicar.

-Veo que tiene una opinión bastante negativa, señor Uchiha, pero no sé cómo dice que le conoce tanto si lleva diez años sin tener contacto con él.-Le contestó el Daimyo sin comprender.

-Le tengo vigilado señor, no quiero que nada malo le suceda a la aldea.-Le contestó con suficiencia.-Si permite que ponga su sistema de seguridad dese por muerto.

-¿Por qué?

-Sasuke Uchiha se quiere hacer con el poder de todo el país, ya está matando a gente en mi clan.-Dijo.-Créame que yo solo quiero el bien de la aldea tanto como usted.

El daimyo le miro con el ceño fruncido, ese aviso era preocupante, no podía permitir la instalación de esos mecanismos.

* * *

Itachi y Ayumi esperaban a que les atendiesen en la recepción del local. Ayumi observaba maravillada la decoración.

-Hola buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-Les saludó una mujer.

-Hola.-Saludo Itachi.-Queríamos celebrar nuestra boda aquí.

-¿Tienen reserva?-Les preguntó mientras sacaba el libro de visitas.

-¿Cómo?

-Que si han reservado visita para seleccionar el banquete, la decoración y el altar.

-Eh…no.-Le contestó desanimado Itachi, ya que no se esperaba ese problema.

-Venimos de parte de Sasuke Kotara.-Dijo Ayumi.

-Ya veo, ese nombre si está registrado en nuestra base de datos.-Les contestó de vuelta al libro de visitas.-Acompañenme.

-¿Cómo sabias…-Le comenzó a preguntar Itachi a Ayumi mientras seguían a la recepcionista.

-Según me contaste, Sasuke se había puesto en contacto con el dueño en Central y debía hacernos una reserva.

-Hmmm.

La recepcionista les indico que se sentaran en una mesa de un gran salón, ambos le hicieron caso y esperaron.

-Hola, soy Midori la encargada.-Les saludo una joven pelirroja vestida con un traje chaqueta mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.-Venís por la reserva de Sasuke Kotara, ¿no?

-Sí, él es su hermano Itachi y yo su cuñada Ayumi.

-Un placer y enhorabuena.-Les dijo.-El dueño de la cadena me llamó ayer para avisarme de vuestra situación.

-No hemos tenido suerte en encontrar un sitio.-Aclaró Ayumi.

-Bueno, su cuñado nos informó de que quieren boicotearles, no que no hayan encontrado sitio.

-….¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso?-Preguntó Itachi a la defensiva.

-Por favor no me mientan.-Aclaró Midori.-Si todos le han boicoteado será por algo y no quiero que la seguridad de mi establecimiento no sea suficiente, no pensamos darles puerta a su boda porque nuestra empresa no se vende a amenazas.

-Me parece bien.-Contestó Itachi más tranquilo.

-Les comunico que tienen un 50% de descuento porque su hermano es cliente VIP y le dijo a mi jefe que usaseis el descuento, lo cual es una fantástica noticia, nuestros precios no son los más económicos .

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Ayumi.

-Si, además la próxima vez que concertemos una cita me gustaría que nos dieseis una lista de invitados definitiva, quien no esté en la lista no entrara al salón. Tenemos medidas de seguridad muy estrictas. No celebramos dos bodas el mismo día para evitar intrusiones, es por ello que nuestros precios son un poco elevados con respecto a la competencia.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó Itachi contento de escuchar las medidas de seguridad.

-¿El pago…

-De eso hablamos cuando acordemos la decoración, el acompañamiento musical, el número de invitados y la comida.-Les dijo Midori menos tensa.-Si quieren hablamos de los menús de los que disponemos, así como de la mantelería y acompañamientos florales para irnos quitando cosas de encima.

-Sí.

Midori sonrió mientras abría un libro que contenía diferentes tipos de telas y fotos con arreglos florales.

* * *

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza sobre los documentos que todavía no había descifrado, ninguna de las técnicas que había aprendido le ayudó nada más que en abrir los documentos. Tenía que reconocer que sus sistemas eran muy sofisticados.

Abrió el cajón frustrado cuando vio el escudo Uchiha impreso en un trozo de pergamino, no recordaba porqué tenía algo así en su escritorio, lo cogió y se lo quedó mirando con tristeza, no odiaba el escudo de su clan, sino el equivocado significado que le habían dado.

Ser un Uchiha significaba tener Sharingan y las familias que no lo tenían bajaban de estatus dentro del propio clan, era repugnante, no por tener Sharingan eras mejor que aquellos que no disponían de aquella técnica, algún día esa estúpida forma de separar a la gente tendría que terminar.

La llamada en la puerta le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Disculpa Sasuke.-Le dijo Kaito.-Pero tienes a una persona fuera que quiere verte.

-¿Quién es?-Le preguntó mientras guardaba todo dentro de un cajón dejándose sobre el escritorio el trozo de pergamino que tenia impreso el escudo de su clan.

-Es nuestro responsable en la frontera de Konoha, parece que esta de muy mal humor.

-¡Oh! Déjale pasar.-Le contestó divertido.

Kaito salió y fue sustituido por un Internacional corpulento que entro como un animal, cerró la puerta con violencia y no saludó.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-Le dijo de buenas a primeras.

-Primero uno entra saludando.-Le corrigió Sasuke.

-Déjese de estupideces y contésteme.

-No tengo porqué contestarte.

-Nos han expedientado a todos.-Le recriminó.-Nos van degradar por su culpa.

-¡EY! La culpa no fue mía, sino vuestra.-Le corrigió Sasuke irguiéndose en su asiento.-Se os dejó claro cuál era vuestro trabajo y…..

-¡Estamos cumpliéndolo!

-No, ¿qué pasa con la frontera del este?-Le preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.-Cuando fui no había ningún Internacional y encima que os lo digo me decís que si estaba ciego.

-Tienes menos visión que el resto del equipo y su experiencia es inferior a la del resto, por esa zona no pasaba nadie, esa es la razón por la que no envié a nadie.

-¡Oh! Muy bien.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Así que resulta que el capitán eres tú, no yo.

-Yo no…

-¡CALLATE!-Le ordenó.-Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo y por tanto el que da la cara de tus errores soy yo. Tu experiencia de poco va a servir si entra algún Absortion en Konoha por tu incompetencia, la protección de la frontera es por algún motivo que no te pienso decir, y lo que tenias que hacer es ver, oír y callar, cosa que no has hecho ni tú, ni el resto, así que la degradación era lo mínimo que podía haceros…

-Algunos tenemos familias que mantener, ¿sabe?-Le dijo desanimado.

-En Konoha también hay familias que han estado en peligro por tu incompetencia y desobediencia.-Le contestó.-Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo esto no estaría pasando.

-Tienen razón, estás aquí porqué papa es un pez gordo, ya que no sabes cómo abordar los protocolos de seguridad, solo eres un pobre tuerto que tuvo suerte de caer en las manos de Hayato.

Sasuke agarró al Internacional por la pechera y le echaba fuera de su despacho, Kaito se asustó.

-Algún día entenderás el significado de ser Internacional.-Le contestó Sasuke.

-¡Un mocoso dándome clases de moral, esto es alucinante!-Exclamó el Internacional.-Ojala te hundas.

El Internacional se marchó hecho una furia.

-Capitán, ¿está bien?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-…Kaito quiero que me hagas un informe de aquellos Policías que estaban en la frontera y tienen familia a su cargo.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?

-Ayudarles, como siempre he hecho.-Le contestó mientras se encerraba en su despacho de nuevo.

* * *

Sakura iba ensimismada por la calle, estaba preocupada por su última conversación con Sasuke la noche anterior, por más que pensase no daba con el motivo que le hubiese hecho cambiar de actitud.

-¡SAKURA!-Le llamó Itachi desde detrás.

-¡Oh! Hola Itachi.

Itachi no iba solo, le acompañaba una mujer morena que le cogía de la mano, por lo que pudo deducir que debía de ser su novia.

-Queríamos darte las gracias.-Le dijo Itachi cuando la alcanzaron.

-¿Eh?

-Fuiste tú la que le dijo a Sasuke los problemas que teníamos para celebrar nuestra boda.

-Ow, entonces, ¿lo habéis arreglado?

-Si.-Le contestó Ayumi radiante de felicidad.

-Deberías haberle dicho a tu hermano que os vais a casar, no te imaginas lo mal que me sentí cuando me enteré de que no se lo habías dicho.

-¿Tienes algo con Sasuke?-Le preguntó Itachi mientras la observaba.

-¿C-cómo?

-¡Itachi!-Le reprendió su novia.

-¿Qué? Habla más con él que nosotros, puedo sospechar.

-Eso será porque son buenos amigos y que se preocupa por Sakura.-Dijo Ayumi como intentando ocultar algo obvio para ayudar a su cuñado.

-No habló tanto con él como crees.-Le contestó azorada.

-Me contestáis casi lo mismo.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Sakura-san.-La llamó Ayumi.-Yo soy Ayumi, la prometida de Itachi, aunque ya nos vimos antes.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, el día que volviste.

-¡Oh! Es verdad.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Tenemos que quedar algún día.-Le dijo con alegría.-Y así te invito a algo como agradecimiento.

-No-no hace falta.

-Ya estáis intentando contaminar al resto.-Dijo Tanaka mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Itachi puso mala cara cuando le escuchó, Ayumi se puso detrás de su prometido asustada.

-No estamos intentando nada.-Le contestó Itachi.-¿No podemos hablar tampoco?

-Vosotros los traidores no tenéis derecho a nada.-Le dijo rotundamente.

-Traidores dices, ¿porqué no te preocupas por lo verdaderamente importante en lugar de decir mentiras?

-Blasfemo.-Soltó el sacerdote alzando la mano.-Tu hermano es el demonio.

-Deja de insultarle.-Soltó Itachi cabreado preparándose para el golpe.

Sakura le agarró del brazo a Tanaka.

-¿Qué haces?

-No creo que liarse a golpes a quienes no opinan como usted sea lo correcto .-Dijo Sakura.

-No sabes de lo que hablas niña.-Le dijo mientras se soltaba.-Aunque veo que estás tan contaminada…..

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sé quién eres.-Le contestó mientras la observaba.-Eres Sakura Haruno, la chica que fue rescatada por Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio, estarías mejor muerta que haber sido salvada por ese demonio porqué ahora estás podrida.

Sakura tubo el impulso de darle un buen bofetón pero se aguanto.

-Señor Uchiha me decepciona.-Le dijo mirándole fijamente.-Pensaba que era una persona íntegra pero me equivoqué. Lo siento chicos pero llego tarde al trabajo.-Se disculpó.

Empujo con el hombro a Tanaka y se alejo de allí con toda la firmeza con la que sus piernas se lo permitían, ya que le había afectado considerablemente lo que le había dicho el sacerdote.

Itachi y Ayumi se quedaron allí asimilando lo sucedido mientras Tanaka observaba la espalda de Sakura sonriendo cuando se acordó de algo.

-¿Qué tal lleváis los preparativos de vuestra boda?

Ayumi agarró el brazo de Itachi con temor ya que Tanaka les miraba con una sonrisa que le pareció diabólica.

-Vámonos de aquí Ayumi.-Contestó Itachi mientras miraba fijamente a Tanaka.-Aquí apesta a podrido.

Itachi arrastró a su novia lejos del sacerdote.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la sala donde se encontraba la mayoría de los miembros de su división trabajando, todos le miraron con sorpresa ya que era la primera vez que se presentaba allí.

-Hola.-Saludo con cierto nerviosismo.-He venido hoy porque he visto una serie de problemas aquí.

Todos le miraron con atención.

-Necesito saber una cosa, ¿Cuánta gente aquí no quiere pertenecer a la división de Konoha?

Jugo le miró sorprendido al escuchar la pregunta.

-No quiero que nadie esté a disgusto.-Aclaró.-Así que si no obtengo respuesta a mi pregunta entenderé que estáis aquí porque queréis y que nadie se opondrá a mis decisiones.

Silencio por respuesta, lo cual agobio a Sasuke.

-En vistas de que no me vais a contestar quiero confesar algo.-Dijo Sasuke.-Nunca he soñado con este puesto, yo solo quera ser policía de Konoha, mi aldea, pero alguien impidió que ese sueño se hiciese realidad.-Sasuke miró a su auditorio esperando algún tipo de respuesta sin éxito.-A dónde quiero llegar es que….no….quiero que penséis que yo quiero pisaros ni nada por el estilo, si….hasta ahora no he venido a hablar con vosotros es porque desde que llegué a este puesto solo he obtenido malas caras y modos. Por ello os he mandado a la frontera sin pedir vuestra opinión y al final resulto ser un desastre, os pido disculpas por ello…También os pido disculpas por no ser el capitán que queríais….-Sasuke volvió a buscar una respuesta.-Mañana abriré plazas para ir a la frontera, necesito quince personas, se que Konoha está siendo hostil pero pensad que hay gente allí que no sabe de esa hostilidad y que puede estar en peligro por el inmovilismo de sus jefes. Eso es todo, ya no os molesto mas.

Sasuke se marchó de allí en completo silencio, deseando internamente que su discurso hubiese surtido efecto, ya que necesitaba la confianza plena de todo el equipo.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital con un tremendo nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Temari que salía de la habitación de Shikamaru para dejarle espacio con sus padres la vió y la saludó, pero se preocupo cuando vio la cara que llevaba y que no la contestaba y pasaba de largo.

-Sakura.-La llamó mientras la seguía.

Sakura por su parte no la escucho y entró al baño donde trató de despejarse lavándose la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Temari cuando entró.

-Quería que muriera.-Contestó agobiada.

-¿Quién?

-El sacerdote Tanaka me ha dicho que mejor estaba muerta que salvada por Sasuke.-Le contestó mientras rompía a llorar. -Quería que muriera.

-Relájate.-Le aconsejó Temari.-No estás muerta.

-Nunca pensé que Tanaka fuese peor a como le pintaban en los medios.

-Gente indeseable hay en todos sitios.-Le dijo Temari.

-¿Cómo tienen a ese….tipo como sacerdote del clan?

Sakura comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro del baño, tratando de calmar su ansiedad procesando lo que había pasado.

-¿Salimos a tomar un poco el aire?-Le preguntó Temari.-Va a ser lo mejor.

-Tienes razón.-Le contestó Sakura.

Ambas kunoichis salieron del baño, Temari se preocupó al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Cómo sigue Shikamaru?

-Ya ha despertado.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Tendré que pasar a saludarle, ¿hablasteis del problema?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Me pidió perdón.-Confesó Temari azorada.

-¿Y le has perdonado?

-….Algo así.

-Vaya, hablas de que tus hermanos son reservados pero tú no te quedas atrás.-Dijo Sakura.-Pero me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado.

Temari se sonrojó levemente, Sakura tenía razón, era muy reservada con sus temas personales porque había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie. Salieron al pequeño patio del que disponía el hospital donde solía haber enfermos andando, se sentaron en el único banco que quedaba libre.

-¿Y-y qué tal tu con Sasuke?-Le preguntó Temari.

-Oh, bien.

-Algo te preocupa.-Adivino la kunoichi de Suna.

-Como lo pillas, pero tienes razón.-Le dijo Sakura.-Ayer me llamó y estuvimos hablando pero de repente algo se enturbió y su humor cambió drásticamente lo que hizo que la conversación acabase casi precipitadamente.

-¿De qué hablasteis? Si puede saberse.

-Hablamos de la boda de su hermano y de que nos echamos de men….¡claro!

-¿Qué pasa?

-El ambiente cambio cuando le dije que pasase algunos días en Konoha, que tonta, ¿cómo va a querer quedarse en la aldea de la que huyó? Las distancias son un asco.-Se lamentó.-Debería pedirle disculpas.

-¿Por qué? Fuiste sincera con tus sentimientos, estoy segura de que le gustó escucharte decir que querías pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, pero también puedes hablar con él del tema.

-Hmmm.

-Ya sabes mi opinión de las relaciones a distancia y creo que es ahí cuando tenéis que ser mas sinceros entre vosotros porque sino acabareis rompiendo por teléfono como nosotros.

-Pero ya os habéis arreglado

-Sí, pero antes de eso hemos sufrido los dos.

Sakura abrazó a Temari con energía.

-Gracias por el consejo.-Le dijo.-Shikamaru tiene una joya por novia.

-N-no es para tanto.

-Claro que lo es, me has ayudado un montón con el tema de mi relación con Sasuke. Algún día tenemos que quedar, pero cuando Shikamaru esté fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

-Anda vamos a tomar un té, invito yo.-Dijo Sakura.

Temari tuvo que aceptar la invitación de Sakura porqué según ella era una muestra de agradecimiento por su ayuda. Así que ambas entraron de nuevo al hospital.

* * *

Hanabi abrió la puerta con energía.

-¡Hola Naruto!-Le saludo.-Vienes en buen momento.

Le cogió del brazo y le arrastro hasta el comedor donde había mas gente de la que esperaba.

-Ne-chan, mira quien ha venido.-Le dijo Hanabi a su hermana que estaba sentada.

-¿Naruto?

-Hola.-La saludo algo cortado mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso.-Si llego a saber que ibais a tener visita…

-No digas tonterías.-Soltó Neji que estaba sentado frente a su prima y junto a Tenten.-Ya eres como de la familia.

-Siéntate a mi lado, Naruto-kun.-Le pidió Hinata.

-Hombre yerno, ¿qué tal?-Le saludó su suegro.

-Hola.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata.

Hizashi entró de pronto en la sala junto a su mujer y su cuñada, Naruto le miro sorprendido, ya que era un calco de su suegro, Hanabi se echó a reír de nuevo al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenia.

-Naruto no estás viendo doble.-Le aseguró Neji.-Y no es un clon, el otro es mi padre.

-Hizashi Hyuga, un placer conocerte al fin.-Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-E-el placer es mío.-Le contestó.-Se parece mucho a su hermano.

-Me lo suelen decir mucho.

-¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros, Naruto?-Le preguntó su suegra mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Iba a invitar a Hinata a comer fuera.-Le contestó mientras miraba a Hinata.-Supongo que podemos ir otro día.

Hinata le dijo que si con la cabeza mientras le cogía la mano, las dos señoras Hyuga se volvieron a marchar pero Hiazhi y su hermano también salieron.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?-Le preguntó Naruto a su novia.

-B…

-De eso nada.-Le contestó su hermana.-Anoche se choco contra una puerta.

-¿Estás segura?-Le preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Sí, fue un golpe un poco tonto.

-Deberías tener cuidado Hinata.-Dijo Tenten.

La conversación se dio por finalizada cuando la comida llego, el ambiente era distendido, Tenten percibió a Neji atento y un poco nervioso, lo cual le hizo gracia, ya que nunca le había visto así.

En ningún momento se habló de trabajo, era básicamente una norma en aquella casa. Iban por el postre cuando Neji se levantó de la silla sorprendiendo a Tenten.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó su novia.

Neji no la contestó, quitó la silla para proceder a incar una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tente.-Dijo al fin mientras la miraba a los ojos.-Llevamos bastantes años juntos y mis sentimiento no han cambiado, bueno ahora sí, ahora te amo mas, ¿quiere casarte conmigo?

-Ay madre.-Soltó Tenten nerviosa al ver el anillo que le mostraba.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Yo sí, eres tú la que tienes que responder.

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo.-Le contestó un poco roja.

Todos rompieron el silencio en un aplauso y felicitaciones, la madre de Neji salto de la silla para abrazarlos a los dos al borde de las lágrimas de emoción. Tenten por su parte quería moler a palos a su ya prometido por habérselo pedido delante de tanta gente, ya que se sintió algo incomoda, pero peor se iba a sentir cuando vio que Neji le tocaba el vientre que ya se le iba notando y que ocultaba bajo una blusa holgada.

-También os tengo que decir que antes seremos papas.

La madre de Neji se llevo las manos a la boca para reprimir el grito de alegría, Tente quería esconderse pero su suegra la abrazó con energía, el resto se acercó a la joven pareja para felicitarles de nuevo.

-Hizashi que vamos a ser abuelos.-Decía su mujer.-Mañana mismo me voy a comprar lana para hacer unos patucos.

Hizashi aunque contento miraba duramente a su hijo, Hanabi arrastró a Tenten con ella para tener una charla de chicas.

-Neji.-Le llamó cuando estuvieron solo chicos.-Espero que no la hayas dejado embarazada a propósito para que se case contigo.

-No, el embarazo fue una sorpresa para los dos.-Le contestó Neji dolido.-Yo no soy de esos.

Hizashi suspiró aliviado al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó.

Naruto al ver que el ambiente se había calmado se acercó hasta Neji, le palmeó la espalda con energía.

-¡Felicidades!-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias.

-Naruto.-La llamó su suegro Hiashi.-No imites a Neji, por favor.-Le advirtió mientras salía.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-Hiashi es más tradicional que mi padre.-Dijo Neji.-No quiere que dejes embarazada a Hinata antes del matrimonio y mas te vale que así sea, porque sino….

-Vale, vale, no hare nada malo.-Le contestó mientras se alejaba de Neji.-Me voy con mi novia para que dejéis de amenazarme.

* * *

Kaito dejó sobre el escritorio de Sasuke un buen montón de documentos, Sasuke le miro mal ya que acababa de terminar el otro montón que le había dejado hacia ya un rato.

-Kaito es la hora de irse a casa a descansar.-Le dijo desanimado.-¿Son para ya?

-No, pero cuanto antes lo tengas mejor.

-PFFF

-No Resoples tanto que yo también he tenido una tarde movidita, tu discurso ha funcionado y han venido un buen grupo de Internacionales para irse a la frontera.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, mañana por la mañana te doy la lista para que elijas.

-¿Puedo elegir?

-Sí, bueno yo me voy a casa.

-Y encima me lo dices a la cara.-Susurró Sasuke mientras cogía el primer documento.

Sasuke se puso a revisar los documentos con cansancio, se tiró una hora hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Oficina de la Internacional, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?-Contestó.

-Te pille.-Dijo la voz de Sakura.-Cuanta seriedad para contesta por teléfono.

-Aquí somos así.-Le contestó mientras soltaba los documentos para ponerse cómodo.-¿Cómo estás?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.

-Yo estoy bien.

-No me mientas, anoche al final de la llamada algo que dije te cambio el humor y quería pedirte disculpas,

-Que tonterías dices, nada de lo que hagas me molesta.

-Entonces, ¿qué te molestó?

-…

-Una amiga me ha dicho que en las relaciones a distancia lo básico es la comunicación, así que ya estás hablando.

-Tienes una amiga muy lista.

-Sí, habla.

-Me molestó el echo de darme cuenta de….de que nunca podré salir contigo por Konoha como me gustaría.

-Oww, bueno a mi no me importa.-Confesó Sakura.-Ya iré yo a pasar unos días por allí.

-Lo siento.

-Sabes, hoy me he encontrado con tu hermano.-Le dijo para cambiar de tema, ya habían obtenido lo que quería y no le interesaba seguir hablando de aquello.-Iban él y su novia, estuvimos hablando hasta que…-Sakura se calló al darse cuenta de que iba a comentarle lo de Tanaka.

-¿Hasta qué…? Continua, en las relaciones a distancia lo básico es la comunicación.-Le recordó Sasuke.

-Hasta que apareció el sacerdote de tu clan.-Confesó al fin.-Les habló muy mal, dijo cosas horribles.

-Habla.-Le demando autoritario de repente.

-Me dijo que mejor estaba muerta ha haber sido salvada por ti.

Sasuke que estaba jugueteando con la pluma la rompió al escuchar la confesión de Sakura, la cual se preocupó al escuchar el crujido de la pluma al romperse.

-¿Sasuke?-Le llamó.

-Sakura, no te acerques a él bajo ningún concepto.-Le dijo muy serio.-Y no te quites el talismán que te di.

-De acuerdo.

-Te tengo que dejar.-Dijo Sasuke.-Lo siento, por todo.

-No pasa nada, ya sabía que esto pasaría, no te vayas muy tarde a casa.

-De acuerdo….te quiero.-Le dijo avergonzado.

-Yo también, tonto.

Colgaron, Sasuke se quedo mirando el teléfono, trataba de controlar su furia, pero no pudo y acabó arrancando el teléfono del cable que le conectaba a la red telefónica y no a gusto con eso lo lanzó por la ventana rompiéndola. No quería imaginarse a Tanaka poniéndole las manos encima a Sakura, porque si lo hacía tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y eso podría valerle la expulsión del cuerpo. Aun sin calmarse del todo decidió salir un momento a tomar el aire para volver a la oficina y ponerse a revisar los documentos que Kaito le había llevado, lo bueno de todo aquello era que le mantendría la cabeza ocupada toda la noche

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana, no comento nada porqué tengo el cerebro derretido de tanto estudiar (se me acercan los exámenes, gomen. Solo agradecer a las personas que me escriben reviews que alegráis el dia y a los que leéis pero no comentáis se agradece que lo leáis tambien :) a ver si algún día os animáis y me decís que os parece ;)**

 **¡Feliz semana y un fuerte abrazo! ^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 30**

Nanao miraba aburrida su tienda desde el mostrador, no tenían ningún encargo por lo que estaba sola hasta que alguien entró, se trataba de una mujer de cabellera oscura que llevaba el uniforme de la Policía Internacional. Nanao trato de esconder la sorpresa y la saludó.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Hola.-La saludó mientras la sonreía.-Soy Natsuki, la segunda del capitán general Kazuma Sasaki, he venido en su nombre porqué quiere que vuestra fabrica se encargue de los talismanes de protección de toda la Policía Internacional.

-¿Qué?

-Queremos firmar un contrato con vuestra fabrica.-Aclaró.-Deseamos que seáis nuestros proveedores.

-Tiene que ser una broma.-Dijo Nanao sin creérselo.-¿Sabéis como son nuestros talismanes?

-Sí, uno de los portavoces os recomendó al capitán y tras comprobarlo el capitán Sasaki os eligió como nuestros proveedores, ¿no les interesa?

-¡NO!-Soltó muy nerviosa Nanao.-Quiero decir si, si nos interesa, perdóneme pero la noticia me ha pillado de sorpresa, apenas tenemos trabajo como podrá comprobar y un contrato de ese calibre es muy importante.

-Soy consciente de los problemas de su fábrica, Kaito Yamahisa me dio muy buena información .

-…

-Me gustaría que nos viéramos en las oficinas de la Internacional para acordar varios puntos antes de firmar el contrato.

-Claro….¿Puedo saber qué portavoz fue el que….?

-No se preocupe, se enterará, pero yo no puedo decírselo.

-Vaya, ¿quiere que le enseñe las tipologías de talismanes que hacemos?

-Estaría encantada.-Le contestó con alegría Natsuki.

Nanao aun nerviosa entró corriendo a la trastienda, mientras su clienta la esperaba al otro lado del mostrador.

* * *

Kaito iba medio dormido mientras subía las escaleras, no había dormido muy bien y deseaba que el día fuera liviano pero pudo ver que eso no iba a ser así, frente a su escritorio había una nutrida cola de Internacionales.

-Al fin llegas Kaito.-Le dijo un Internacional que estaba en la cola.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Les preguntó bastante más despejado.

-Queremos que nos apuntes en la lista para ir a la frontera de Konoha.

-¿En serio?

-Si, Sasuke tenía razón en todo lo que dijo.-Le contestó otro Internacional.-Yo entré en la Policía Internacional para proteger y hacer justicia, si los de arriba tienen problemas es cosa suya, mi trabajo es proteger.

-Que profundo.-Le contestó Kaito mientras rebuscaba los documentos de solicitudes.-Pero comparto tu opinión.

Kaito se puso a repartir solicitudes mientras resoplaba al ver que el arduo trabajo que tenía por delante aquél día.

* * *

Los Absortion avanzaban con rapidez por todas las bases que tenían sin encontrar a Kaneki,

-Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?-Preguntó Shoko a nadie en particular.

-Tiene que estar en alguna aldea.

-Pero, ¿Cuál?-Le contestó Kenzo.-El jefe no sabe nada acerca de la fuga, la organización sigue funcionando con nuestras copias como si no pasase nada.

Hiromi les miraba en silencio mientras se alejaba de ellos, alguien quería ponerse en contacto con él mediante la red aérea de telepatía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de sus compañeros estableció la comunicación, junto las dos manos y cerró los ojos.

-Al fin contestas.-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Kaneki.

-¿Dónde estás?-Le contestó en tono acerado.-Te estamos buscando sin apenas descanso.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Nunca has necesitado la ayuda de nadie…

-Hiromi, los Internacionales tienen documentos nuestros y necesito recuperarlos antes de que vuelva, sino ya sabes…..

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Estoy en Konoha.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Le cuestionó Hiromi.-Sabes que después del fracaso de la última vez se iba a trabajar a distancia y eso me correspondió a mí.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso te he llamado, necesito que continúes con tu trabajo aquí, así los dos obtenemos nuestro objetivo.

-Konoha tiene una barrera infranqueable en las front…

-Yo entré en esa barrera.-Le cortó Kaneki.-El Portavoz tiene problemas de autoridad y no le hacen caso. Si me escuchas y me haces caso entrarás sin problema.

-Habla…

* * *

Kaito entró al despacho de su capitán con un buen montón de papeles, Sasuke dormitaba en el escritorio.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo Kaito un poco alterado.

Se acercó hasta él y le propinó una colleja, Sasuke dio un brinco del golpe en la nuca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás durmiendo en horario de trabajo?-Le preguntó indignado.

-Me he pasado toda la noche aquí y adivina de quién es la culpa.

-Pues mira lo que te traigo.-Le dijo mientras dejaba el montón que llevaba.-En lugar de traerte la lista de solicitantes a la frontera te traigo las solicitudes y un resumen de su historial.

-Tú quieres que muera de agotamiento, ¿no? Voy a elegirlos de los solicitantes de ayer.-Le dijo muy serio.

-¿Cuándo sustituirán a los que ya están en la frontera?

-Mañana si todo el papeleo está n orden.

-Cuanta urgencia.

-Es urgente.

Kaito vio que en lo que Sasuke había estado trabajando toda la noche era un documento muy raro.

-¿Qué es ese documento?-Le preguntó curioso.

-El que tengo que descodificar.

-¿No sabes el patrón?

-No, he usado todas las técnicas que me enseñaron en la academia.

-Hmmm, y si usas ese famoso Sharingan, puestos a usar todos los cartuchos…se dice que tienes el Sharingan, aunque yo no lo he visto.

-Y ojala que no lo veas nunca.-Le contestó pensativo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué lo uso cuando no hay otra.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres que te dé la lista de los que irán a la frontera este mes?

-¡OH! Si ya la tienes sí.

Sasuke sacó de un cajón un rollo con el escudo de la Internacional de Konoha, Kaito se sorprendió ya que Sasuke siempre se olvidaba de las formas en las que tenían que presentar los documentos, le cogió el documento.

-Anunciaré a los elegidos dentro de un rato para que parezca que has estudiado las solicitudes de hoy.

-Haz lo que quieras.-Le contestó con cansancio.-De todas formas las estudiaré para el mes siguiente.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito se marchó, Sasuke se quedó mirando el pergamino pensativo, la sugerencia de su secretario había sido interesante, debía probarlo no perdía nada, el no ya lo tenía.

* * *

Hiromi frenó, estaba frente a la frontera de la aldea, se escondió entre los arbustos, Kaneki ya estaba avisado de que estaba frente a la frontera, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte, resopló con molestia, le había costado bastante darle esquinazo al resto de sus compañeros de organización.

-Aquí Kaneki.-Le dijo Hiromi al ver que le buscaba.

-Entonces ven.-Le contestó Kaneki.-No nos conviene permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, no es muy normal entrar por aquí.

-Me dijiste que en esta zona no hay seguridad.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba.-No veo el problema a estar aquí unos minutos.

-De vez en cuando pasa algún Internacional.

-Ya.

-Gracias por venir.-Le dijo azorado.-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Más te vale.

Ambos Absortion entraron en la aldea entre las sombras.

* * *

Rin se levantó finalmente, el malestar mañanero se había esfumado, fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar la comida. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el cristal del salón se rompió. Rin se asustó, cogió el cuchillo con fuerza y fue hasta allí, no había nadie solo trozos de cristal roto y una gran piedra. Quiso acercarse pero otra piedra impacto en el otro cristal de la ventana rompiéndola también, seguidamente se escucharon mas cristales rotos. Quiso alcanzar el teléfono pero no podía ya que estaba junto a la ventana de la cual entraban bastantes piedras.

-Señorita.-Le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros, despedía un leve brillo a su alrededor, a Rin no se le pasó por alto que llevaba una armadura y una espada en el cinto.

-Soy vuestro espíritu protector no se asuste.-Le dijo al ver la reacción de Rin.-Quédese en el pasillo mientras yo me ocupo de esto, ¿vale?

-S-si.-Le contestó con dificultad ya que se estaba encontrando fatal.

El espíritu la ayudó a sentarse en el pasillo, entro al salón donde por las ventanas entraban las piedras y ya se escuchaban insultos. Cogió el pomo de la espada mientras que con la otra mano hacia un jutsu para convertirlo en una ballesta. Salió al exterior donde los gritos se intensificaron, notó que varias piedras le impactaron en su cuerpo pero como era un espíritu no sintió dolor alguno, subió hasta el tejado con gran destreza. En el tejado alzó la ballesta y apuntó, el acto asustó a quienes gritaban y lanzaban proyectiles que pararon, solo uno se hizo el valiente.

-¡¿Quién coño eres?!-Le gritó.-Eres una preciosidad, ¿por qué no bajas el arma y te vienes a mi casa?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una flecha que acabó clavada en el suelo a un escaso milímetro de su pie.

-Tienes muy mala puntería preciosa.-Le dijo.-Anda baja y te enseño el arte del amor.

Otra flecha se clavó al lado y así unas cuantas mas haciendo una línea que separaba la casa de los asaltantes, los cuales se miraron un poco asustados, pero lo mejor estaba por venir ya que despidieron llamas que acabaron chocando en las piedras que llevaban en las manos, se calentaron a toda velocidad obligándoles a soltarlas.

Se miraron entre ellos muy asustados, el espíritu, que había bajado la ballesta la volvió a alzar, lo que provocó que se marcharan asustados a toda velocidad.

El espíritu bajó a la calle y con un movimiento recogió las flechas, guardó la ballesta y entró de nuevo en la casa.

Rin respiraba entrecortadamente, se cogía el vientre con gesto de dolor, el espíritu al verla se acercó hasta ella con rapidez y suavidad para no asustarla.

-Señorita, ¿qué le pasa?-Le preguntó muy preocupada.

-El bebe….ya viene.-Le contestó con cierto esfuerzo.

-¿Qué hago?

-Llama a Obito…por favor.-Le pidió.-El numero de telef…

-No se preocupe señorita, la he visto macándolo muchas veces.-Le dijo mientras entraba en el salón y descolgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Kazuma miraba pensativo por la ventana, acababa de salir de una reunión con los técnicos de seguridad, suspiró desalentado, tenía que reforzar la seguridad de forma clásica. Poniendo oficiales en la frontera físicamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dio permiso y entro, era su secretaría Natsuki seguida de una pareja de mediana edad.

-Capitán.-Le llamó su secretaria.-Ellos son los señores Yamahisa, vienen a firmar el contrato de los talismanes.

-Veo que están interesados.-Dijo Kazuma levantándose a saludarles.-Soy Kazuma Sasaki, siéntense por favor.

La pareja se sentó algo eclipsada, ya que nunca se habían planteado que hablarían con el capitán general.

-Se que tienen una fábrica pequeña, pero uno de mis hombres insistió en que los testease y creo que vuestro nivel está muy por encima del resto de los fabricante, ¿habéis leído el contrato?

-Si.-Contestó Nanao.-Natsuki-san nos lo entregó para que lo leyésemos con tranquilidad y estamos de acuerde en todos los puntos, pero tenemos miedo de no poder llegar a las fechas de entrega.

-Las primeras entregas irán de forma gradual para que puedan hacerse con mas trabajadores hasta poder hacer las entregas sin problemas, es mas quiero una comunicación fluida, cualquier problema me lo comunican a mi inmediatamente a través de mi secretaria, no quiero que nos ocultéis nada, ¿ de acuerdo?

-Si.-Le contestó el señor Yamahisa

Las dos partes firmaron el contrato en un silencio cómodo, Nanao que sabía que tras la firma del contrato se daría por finalizada la reunión decidió intervenir.

-Señor Sasaki.

-Dígame.

-¿Quién fue la persona que le recomendó nuestros talismanes?

-¿No lo sabe?-Le preguntó sorprendido Kazuma.-Pensé que su hijo le comentaría algo.

-No hablamos de trabajo en casa.

-Fue su capitán el que os recomendó.

Los señores Yamahisa se miraron sorprendidos, ya que no se esperaban que el Portavoz más joven fuese el que les ayudase.

Se despidieron de ellos y fueron a buscar a su hijo al departamento de Konoha.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó su madre cuando le vio al final del pasillo.

Kaito al verles se acercó a ellos sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a firmar un contrato.-Le contestó su padre.

-¿Un contrato?-Les preguntó contrariado.-¿Vais a dejar la fab…

-No.-L e cortó su madre.-Vamos a fabricar talismanes para la Internacional, gracias a tu capitán.

Nanao daba saltitos de felicidad.

-¿Podemos verle y agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros?-Le preguntó su padre.

-B-bueno, puedo comprobar si esta libre, aun.-Les contestó un poco azorado.

Sasuke salió en aquel momento como si le hubiesen llamado, caminaba mirando el suelo mientras bostezaba, aun estaba procesando la sugerencia de Kaito.

-C-capitán.-Le llamó Kaito un poco agobiado.

Sasuke alzó la mirada y frenó en seco al ver la compañía de su secretario, se iba a descubrir el pastel, suspiró y reanudó el camino.

-Hola.-Les saludó.-Soy Sasuke Kotara, portavoz de Konoha.

La señora Yamahisa le miraba sorprendida al igual que su marido.

-Tú eras el de la otra vez.-Dijo Nanao.-¿Por qué no nos dijiste quien eras?

-Es que en mi tiempo libre soy solo Sasuke.

-Ibas con el uniforme.

-Salía de la oficina y no suelo tener ropa de calle.-Se excusó.

-De todas formas veníamos a agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Hemos firmado un contrato con la Internacional para fabricarles los talismanes.

-¡Oh! Felicidades.-Acertó a decir Sasuke.

-Gracias señor Kotara.-Dijo Hiroshi lleno de felicidad.-Si no llega a ser por su sugerencia seguiríamos teniendo problemas…

-Yo no hice nada.-Dijo Sasuke serio.-Además muchos Internacionales hacen sugerencias y…

Nanao le abrazó con fuerza sorprendiéndole.

-En todos estos años nadie ha pensado en nosotros como sugerencia, ni si quiera Kaito, pero usted si y no sabe la ayuda que nos ha ofrecido.-Le dijo.

-Oye.-Dijo Kaito medio ofendido.-Sabes la razón por la que no lo hice.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó su madre.-Y no te voy a negar que me dolió.

Sasuke miro a Kaito buscando una razón, Kaito suspiró.

-Antes de llegar a ser tu segundo me avergonzaba de mis padres.-Confesó.-Aunque era más bien por mí, nunca les sugerí por miedo a que las burlas hacia mis padres volvieran, lo siento.

Sasuke le dio una colleja en la nuca.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó Kaito-¿Eso a qué viene?

-Por tu superficialidad, bueno yo os dejo que tengo una cosa que hacer.-Se despidió Sasuke mientras se alejaba.-Hasta la próxima.

-Oye Kaito.-Le llamó su madre en un susurro mientras veía como Sasuke se alejaba de ellos y desaparecía por las escaleras.

-Dime.

-¿Tu jefe tiene novia?

-¡¿EH?! Mama ni se te ocurra emparejar a Kioko…

-Pero es muy buen partido, una cita no hace daño a nadie.

-Mi capitán tiene novia y por lo que se no hace mucho tiempo que empezaron.

-Vaya…de todas formas tráetelo a cenar algún día.-Le dijo su madre cabezona por meter a Sasuke en su casa.-Habrá que agradecérselo de alguna manera y también tráete a Wataru, que hace mucho que no la veo.

-Cuantas cosas me pides.-Se quejó Kaito.

-Tú solo obedece a tu madre.-Le dijo.-Nosotros nos vamos ya.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.-Dijo para sí mismo mientras observaba a sus padres marcharse.

* * *

Shisui entró al despacho de su capitán sin llamar, Fugaku le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpe que entre sin llamar, pero quería informarle que Obito se acaba de marchar corriendo y también quería pedirle permiso Para ir.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Varios miembros del clan han atacado la casa de Obito y Rin se ha puesto de parto, al parecer el talismán de su hijo la ha ayudado.

-Te doy el permio.-Dijo rápidamente Fugaku.

-Gracias capitán, me marcho.

Fugaku cogió el teléfono y marcó el numero de su casa.

-¿Si?-Le contestó Mikoto.

-Mikoto, soy yo.

-Hola cielo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, es urgente.

-Claro, dime.

-Rin se ha puesto de parto tras haber sido atacada en su casa, quiero que vayas a ayudarla, Obito ya va en camino.

-Claro, voy para allá, llama a un medico.-Le contestó Mikoto con urgencia.-Ya te llamó luego, adiós.

Fugaku colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a descolgar para llamar al hospital.

* * *

-Hermana.-Llamó Hanabi a su hermana mientras entraba a su cuarto.

La habitación de Hinata estaba a oscuras, había tenido un mal día, cuando Hinata no veía bien del todo tendía a pedir que le dejasen la habitación a oscuras, ya que si dejaba de ver no lo notaria y no entraría en una crisis de ansiedad. Hanabi camino con cuidado hasta llegar a la mesilla donde dejó un vaso.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

-Soy yo.

-Hanabi.

-He venido a dejarte algo de agua y ver como estabas.

-Me duele muchísimo la cabeza y me cuesta respirar.

-Voy a avisar a mama.

-¡NO!-Se apresuró a decir mientras le cogía de la muñeca con dificultad.

-¿Por qué no?

De pronto la ventana se rompió, la luz deslumbró a Hanabi que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, por la ventana entró un hombre de pelo verde, las observó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo Hanabi asustada por las miradas que le lanzaba.

El hombre no la contestó, se movió a toda velocidad y la agarró del pescuezo.

-Te iba a matar.-Le dijo.-Pero me puedes ser muy útil

-¡Hanabi!-Exclamó Hinata al percibir la situación.

-Dile a los Internacionales que me devuelvan los pergaminos, si no lo hacen tu enferma humana desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra.

Hanabi no podía moverse y apenas podía respirar, pero en cuanto terminó la amenaza la soltó.

-También diles que el Jinchuriki tienen que estar con los pergaminos, sino, ya saber lo que pasará.

Kaneki agarró a Hinata de la cintura y se la puso sobre el hombro, Hinata trató de rebelarse, pero su secuestrador era más fuerte que ella. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación .

Hanabi trató de levantarse pero no era capaz, pidió ayuda, pero apenas podía gritar, alguien tenía que escucharla, por lo que empujó la mesilla tirándolo todo, y así la escucharon.

* * *

Sakura salió de su consulta un rato, los próximos pacientes aun no habían llegado, al final del pasillo vio mucha gente reunida, lo que le llamó la atención era que todos llevaban el escudo Uchiha y alguno llevaba el escudo de la policía. Ayumi alzo la cabeza y la vio, Sakura saludó y Ayumi sonrió y la saludó de vuelta. Se acercó a ellos curiosa.

-H-hola.-Les saludó cuando llego hasta ellos.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La mujer de Obito, Rin, se ha puesto de parto.-Le informó Ayumi.

Sakura vió a Obito sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo agarrándose la cabeza, Shisui estaba a su lado de pie como si estuviese vigilando, Mikoto estaba entre Ayumi y Obito pasándole la mano por la espalda tratando de calmar los nervios de Obito. Ayumi se levantó y le indicó a Sakura que se fuese con ella.

-Lo que ha pasado realmente, es que el clan ha ido a atacar a la casa de Obito y Rin y la pobre se ha puesto de parto por culpa de los nervios.-Le informo Ayumi cuando estuvieron fuera.-Menos mal que tenía un protector que la ayudó.

-¿También tiene un talismán de protección?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí y menos mal.

-Pues sí, visto lo visto.

-¿Tu, cómo estás?-Le preguntó Ayumi.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Siento lo de Tanaka.-Dijo Ayumi.-Nunca pensé que insultaría a gente fuera del clan.

-No eres tú la que me tiene que pedir disculpas.

-Si no te hubiésemos parad…

-Tonterías, me sorprendió que me dijese eso, lo reconozco paro vosotros nunca tendréis la culpa, ni si quiera Sasuke tiene la culpa de lo que haga Tanaka.

-Si Sasuke se entera de lo que te dijo Tanaka…..

-Ya lo sabe…-Confesó Sakura.

-¿Cómo?

-Se lo dije.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dice Itachi.-Dijo en tono especulador Ayumi.-Vosotros tenéis algo y no me mientas por qué te estás poniendo roja.

-Tienes razón.-Cedió al fin.-Pero él no quiere que se sepa y visto el panorama yo tampoco.

-Tranquila, no diré nada, cuando lo hagáis publico me hare la sorprendida.-Le aseguró.

Ayumi la abrazó sin mediar palabra.

-Gracias por todo, cuñada.-Le dijo en un susurro.-Desde que volviste hemos visto a Sasuke más receptivo hacia Konoha, si hasta ha llamado a casa y todo.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Claro que sí, estoy segura de que tu eres una de las razones por las que Sasuke aceptó el puesto de Portavoz.

-No eres la primera que me lo dices, pero me debo decir que las razones de Sasuke son distintas.

-Oh…

-Ayumi, aquí estás.-Dijo Shisui mientras se acercaba a ellas.-Que susto me has dado.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó.-¿Ha nacido ya?

-Si, por eso he venido a buscarte.

-Genial.

-Bueno, yo os dejo.-Dijo Sakura.-Ya es la hora de mi próxima consulta.

-Claro le dijo Ayumi sonriéndole.-A ver si quedamos algún día y tomamos algo.

Sakura entro con rapidez, estaba nerviosa por si había metido la pata confesándole a Ayumi la verdad sobre su relación con Sasuke, esperaba que fuese discreta.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, mas de una me ha mandado deseos de muerte a Tanaka, eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo en el proceso del odio hacia este personaje :) quiero que le odiéis tanto como yo le odio, creedme que aun le podéis odiar todavía mas pero tiempo al tiempo muajajajaja**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 31

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó Kouki.-¿Y no lo dices ahora?

Los Portavoces estaban reunidos con su capitán, Kazuma les había confirmado que sus sistemas de seguridad no funcionaban con los Absortion y obviamente Kouki se había cabreado, aunque no era el único.

-Kazuma, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?-Reclamó Shu.-¿Cuándo no tuviésemos nada que proteger?

-Sé que no tengo disculpa….

-Por supuesto que no.-Le recriminó el Portavoz de Sunagakure.-Yo me marcho ahora mismo para preparar a un equipo y mandarlo a la frontera.

Shu no fue el único que se marcho de la sala de reuniones, sino que se fueron casi todos, solo se quedaron Meiko y Sasuke.

-¿Me has estado metiendo prisa para que luego resulte que los sistemas de seguridad no funcionen?-Le preguntó Sasuke sin creérselo.

-Hasta hace poco no sabía q…

-No me cuentes tu vida.-Le cortó.-Yo también me marcho, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sasuke también se marchó dejándoles solos a Meiko y Kazuma, el cual se mostro afectado por las discusión.

-Se les pasará el enfado.-Dijo Meiko rompiendo el silencio.-Has tardado mucho en decirles como estaba la situación, es normal que se enfaden, si no lo hiciesen y aun estuviesen aquí me preocuparía bastante, les importa mucho la seguridad de todos, siéntete orgulloso de ellos.

Meiko se levantó y se fue sin esperar respuesta de su capitán, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Hanabi veía impotente como su clan salía a buscar a su hermana, Minato hacia poco que se había marchado con la información que había contado un montón de veces, Ko que había sido el primero en encontrarla fue el primero que salió en busca de Hinata.

El sollozo de su madre la sacó de la ensoñación, la pobre se había quedado en casa cuidándola, se acercó a ella con lentitud, ya que aun no estaba recuperada del todo.

-Mama.-La llamó mientras la abrazaba.-Seguro que la encuentran dentro de poco.

-Cielo vuelve a tumbarte.

-No puedo, necesito salir y ayudar.

-Ya escuchaste al médico.

-Pero me siento fatal.-Dijo Hanabi aguantándose las ganas de llorar.-No pude impedir que….

-Ya esta cielo.

La señora Hyuga abrazó a su hija pequeña para calmarla.

-Ya verás como la encuentran.

* * *

Naruto llegó cansado a casa había tenido la misión más absurda en mucho tiempo, eso de elegir colores y telas no era muy ninja, pero era un trabajo que le habían encargado.

-¡Hola!-Saludó.

Kushina salió a su encuentro con cara de preocupación.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

-Hinata ha sido secuestrada.-Le informó su madre.

-¿Qué?

-Entraron en su casa…

Naruto dio media vuelta, se despidió de su madre mientras cerraba la puerta con prisa, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Sasuke tomaba notas con rapidez cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

-Sasuke, tenemos una urgencia.-Dijo Kaito cuando entró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ha desaparecido la hija heredera del clan Hyuga y antes de irse han amenazado a la otra hija, se cree que son Absortion ya que en la amenaza mencionaron a la Internacional.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Que si no les devolvíamos los pergaminos la kunoichi moriría.

-Prepara al equipo de misiones.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Y pide un localizador de chackra.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito dejó a Sasuke en el despacho, recogió los pergaminos y salió al archivo, allí sacó los pergaminos que guardó la primera vez que entró, sonrió al recordar lo nervioso que estuvo aquella vez, solo se había emocionado porque consiguió abrirlos, suspiró mientras intercambiaba los pergaminos buenos por las copias. Salió del Archivo, subió de nuevo a su despacho para prepararse para la misión de la cual estaba seguro que iba a ser dura, si lo que le había dicho su Segundo era cierto.

Bajo con rapidez para encontrarse con su equipo, el cual iba equipado con armas de larga distancia.

-Vaya, veo que en esta misión vais a estrenar armas.-Comentó mientras se ponía los guantes.

-Yo se lo he recomendado.-Dijo Kazuma saliendo de una habitación.-Cuando tu segundo solicitó que le diéramos un localizador de chackra me interese y cuando vi la posibilidad de que os enfrentaríais a los Absortion decidí que lo mejor era facilitaros armas nuevas, recién salidas de la fábrica.

Kazuma le extendió un arma a Sasuke, el cual se la cogió y se la guardo en la pistolera que nunca había estrenado, no era su estilo emplear armas de fuego, pero sabía que tenía que aceptar el arma para no ponerse a discutir con su capitán y con eso tardar en salir.

-Sé muy bien como trabajas Sasuke, pero por favor utilízala.

-Sé a quién me enfrento capitán.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras salía a la calle.-Si es quien creo que es ya me he enfrentado a él.

-Tened cuidado.

-No se preocupe, capitán.-Contestó Sasuke.-Vamos chicos, el tiempo es oro.

El equipo de Konoha desapareció delante de su capitán, Natsuki que había estado todo el tiempo detrás de Kazuma se acercó hasta él.

-Saldrán de esta.-Dijo.-Confíe.

-No es que no confíe en ellos, es que temo a los Absortion.

-¿Quiere que vaya como apoyo, capitán?-Dijo Shu acercándose.

-De momento no, pero mantén preparado a tu equipo.-Le contestó mientras subía las escaleras.-Si necesitan ayuda la pedirán, les tengo fe.

Shu se quedó mirando como su capitán subía las escaleras, tenía que hablar con Mei para preparar el equipo y marcharse a Konoha en seguida, no se fiaba del criterio de su capitán, ya que con la boca decía una cosa y con la mirada otra y él se fiaba más de lo que decía la mirada.

* * *

Tenten estaba haciendo la comida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta con mucha insistencia.

-¡Ya voy!

Al otro lado se encontraba Neji, muy nervioso.

-Tienes que venir conmigo.-Le dijo mientras la cogía del brazo.-En mi casa estarás segura.

-¿Porqué? ¿qué pasa?

-Nuestra familia está en peligro, han secuestrado a Hinata y no quiero que te hagan nada.

-No me va a pasar nada.-Le contestó en tono conciliador.-Si buscan a los Hyuga debes estar tranquilo porqué yo no lo soy.-Le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novio.

-Vamos.-L e dijo ignorándola.

-No Neji, estoy cansada el medi…

-¡Tienes que venir conmigo!-Le grito mientras la intimidaba.

-A mi no me hablas así.-Le contestó mientras se alejaba de él.

-Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

Neji la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-No.

-¡Sí!-Le contestó rotundo.-Te vienes conmigo porqué yo lo digo y punto.

-Vete de mi casa.-Le pidió.

Neji apretó el agarre asustando a su novia más de lo necesario.

-Suéltame.

-Me preocupo por ti porque me importas.

-Pues si te preocupas por mi deberías soltarme porque me haces daño.

-Te vas a venir conmigo…

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó asustada forcejeando.

Consiguió soltarse del agarre de Neji pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparla de nuevo, Tenten volvió a luchar por soltarse, ambos forcejeaban con energía. Tenten no entendía la actitud de su novio, estaba demasido violento. Consiguió soltarse con tan mala suerte de que cayó al suelo junto con un buen mareo.

-Tenten.-La llamó alarmado Neji.

-No te me acerques.-Le pidió desde el suelo.

Neji no le hizo caso, se agachó junto a ella, Tenten al notar su presencia le dio un empujón.

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!-Le gritó mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas.-No lo estropees mas y vete.

-Tenten…

-No me hagas repetírtelo y márchate.

Neji bajo la mirada avergonzado, había cometido un error al actuar como lo había hecho.

-Quiero estar sola, no me encuentro bien.

Neji quiso ayudarla a levantarse pero estaba seguro de que eso empeoraría las cosas por lo que se marcho de allí en silencio.

Tenten al saberse sola en casa rompió a llorar mientras trataba de levantarse con mucha dificultad ya que el mareo continuaba. Cerró los ojos unos minutos tratando de calmarse, pero no fue capaz y con mucho esfuerzo se fue a su cuarto donde se tumbo en la cama para descansar del mal trago que había pasado

* * *

Naruto choco contra Kiba, no le había visto, estaba concentrado en encontrar a Hinata.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó Kiba.-Al menos mira por dónde vas, Naruto.

-¿Has encontrado algún rastro de Hinata?

-No.

-¿Y Akamaru?

-Tampoco, no hace más que dar vueltas por un mismo sitio.

-A lo mejor está allí.

-Si claro, dentro de una piedra.

Kiba se quedó mirando detrás de Naruto, el cual también se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke y su equipo.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó mientras salía corriendo detrás de él.

Sasuke frenó al escuchar que le llamaban.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Hinata ha sido secuestrada.-Le dijo desesperado.

-Lo sé, por eso he venido.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.

-Yo…

-Primero tranquilízate.-Le recomendó.-Voy a hablar con el Hokage para que me dé toda la información, no hagas locuras.

Sasuke le dejo en medio de la calle aun con la angustia, le había pedido que no hiciese locuras, pero él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Hinata, ya que sin ella sentía que su vida estaría incompleta. Siguió al equipo de Internacionales para poder saber toda la información, ya que nada más saber que Hinata había sido secuestrada salió a la calle a buscarla.

* * *

Minato recibió a Sasuke y Kaito en su oficina personal, donde les informó de todo lo sucedido junto a la presencia de Hiashi.

-¿Tienes muestras de chackra de Hinata?-Preguntó.

-¿Muestras?-Preguntó contrariado el señor Hyuga.

-Sí, hemos traído un localizador de chackra.-Les explicó.-No tendríamos que traerlo si nos hubieseis dado permiso de instalar el sistema de seguridad, pero eso es otro tema, con el localizador y la muestra de chackra podemos localizar a una persona en un rango de más de 100.000km, con eso cubrimos todo el país del fuego.

-Aun no tenemos las muestras.-Dijo Minato.-Pero en el hospital sí.

-Entonces voy para allá.-Dijo Sasuke con cierta urgencia.

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Hiashi.-No creo que te den la muestra así como así.

-Llamaré al hospital para que estén avisados.-Dijo Minato.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke y su equipo salió de las oficinas en compañía del señor Hyuga.

Naruto que los acababa de alcanzar, ya que se había entretenido por el camino buscando, decidió acompañarles, sin decir nada Sasuke le permitió que le acompañara porqué sabía que si le impedía el seguimiento acabarían discutiendo y se convertiría en tiempo perdido.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital donde ya les esperaba Shizume que les llevó a una consulta donde Sakura les entregó el bote con chackra de Hinata. Kaito sacó el localizador mientras Sasuke pedía que cerrasen la puerta. Kaito introdujo el bote en el orificio que había para ello y lo activó. Al principio no dio señales de estar funcionando.

-¿Eso funciona?-Dijo Naruto desquiciándose.

-Si.-Fue lo único que contestó Sasuke concentrado en la pequeña pantalla del aparato.

El localizador comenzó a emitir unos pitidos constantes, Sakura y el resto miraba con ansiedad el aparato deseando que localizase a Hinata. Los pitidos cesaron y de la pantalla salió unos números, Sasuke memorizó los números con rapidez.

-Están aquí, en la aldea.-Dijo.-Kaito informa al equipo de la frontera que quiero que pongan barreras de seguridad a 50 metros de las coordenadas y que desalojen a la gente que viva en ese rango.

-¿El hospital…?-Comenzó a preguntar Shizume.

-No se encuentra en ese rango.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba el bote de la máquina.-Pero por favor informe a sus ninjas de mis solicitudes.

-De acuerdo.

Shizume salió corriendo de la consulta, Sasuke le dio las gracias a Sakura y también se fue, Naruto y Hiashi tardaron en reaccionar, pero salieron detrás de Sasuke y Kaito, dejando a Sakura muy preocupada.

* * *

Kenzo seguía buscando desesperado a Kaneki cuando Sayoko le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó de mal humor.

-Ya sabemos dónde está Kaneki.

-¿Dónde?

-En Konoha, Hiromi está con él y los Internacionales andan detrás de ellos, se han llevado a Hinata Hyuga.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó muy cabreado.-¿En qué leches estás pensando?

-No lo sé, pero según Shoko que es la que está cerca de Konoha, Hiromi está apoyando a Kaneki, ya que no nos lo ha traído.

-La misión más importante que teníamos la han mandado a la mierda.

-Seguramente Kaneki tenga la mayor parte de la culpa.-Dijo Sayoko con resentimiento.-No habrá sido capaz de obtener los pergaminos.

-Tsk, esperemos a ver como les sale la jugada a Kaneki.-Dijo Kenzo tratando de calmarse.

-Kaneki va a traer la desgracia a la organización, no entie…

-Está en los Absortion porque el jefe quiso.

-Jefe que solo conoces tu.-le recriminó.

-Cuanto menos gente conozca su identidad mejor, Sayoko.

Sayoko le miro con el ceño fruncido, ya que no compartía esa opinión, quería agradecerle al jefe por haberle salvado la vida.

* * *

Llegaron a la parte superior de las esculturas de las cabezas de los Hokages, Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, estaba allí junto a su dueño el cual se sorprendió al verlos.

-Es aquí.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó Naruto buscando a su novia.

-Naruto, mantente al margen de todo.

-Ni hablar, es mi novia.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Sasuke mientras le hacia un gesto afirmativo a su segundo que acababa de llegar.

Kaito le propinó un golpe contundente en el cuello a Naruto, el cual perdió la consciencia y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Preguntó Kiba acercándose.

-Naruto es un estorbo en este momento, no quiero que interceda.-Contestó con seriedad el Portavoz.-Lo mismo va por usted, señor Hyuga.

-No se preocupe, sé hasta dónde puedo llegar.

-Marcharos de aquí, no os puedo asegurar que este sitio sea seguro.

Kiba agarró a Naruto y junto a Hiashi y Akamaru se marcharon de allí.

Kaito escucho con atención lo que le decían por la radio que llevaba puesta en el oído.

-La zona está evacuada como solicitaste, Sasuke.-Le informó.

Sasuke se asomó al precipicio, abajo había una dotación de Internacionales preparados para cualquier altercado, pero iban acompañados de ninjas y policías de la aldea. Le llamó la atención ver a varios anbus por allí.

-Hay demasiada gente ahí abajo.-Dijo.

-Son necesarios.

-Lo sé, pero…en fin déjalo, voy a bajar.

-Le acompaño.

-Recuerda que pueden ser Absortion.

-Por supuesto.

-Aléjate si ves que se te acercan mucho.

-Sin problema.

-Pues vamos allá.-Dijo mientras se quitaba el parche.

Saltó sobre la nariz de uno de los Hokages, no supo cual era, estaba muy concentrado en no caerse y en que no le viese el enemigo donde quiera que estuviese y así poder atacar por sorpresa. Se acercó a uno de los ojos donde pudo ver que se podía entrar a una cavidad, no había nadie por lo que entró seguido de Kaito que trataba de mantenerse en calma básicamente porqué era su primera misión contra los Absortion.

Sasuke al final activo el débil Sharingan que tenia con la finalidad de intimidar a las tres figuras que vio al final de la estancia. Se acercó con decisión, dando pasos seguros. A medida que se acercaba las figuras iban tomando definición, sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando vio al asesino de Kurumi sentado junto a Hinata que estaba atada de pies y manos, pero no estaban solos, al otro lado de Hinata se encontraba otro hombre; tenía el pelo oscuro y rapado acompañado de una perilla, mantenía las manos extendidas hacia Hinata con un gesto que indicaba que le estaba haciendo algo a Hinata que mostraba a su vez un gesto de dolor. Alertado por aquello desenvaino la espada con presteza y se acercó con rapidez hasta el hombre cortándole los brazos.

La sangre y el grito de dolor que profirió alertó a Kaneki que agarró a Hinata del pescuezo.

-¿Qué mierda le estáis haciendo?-Demandó Sasuke con la espada en el cuello del Absortion al que le había cortado los brazos.

-Pregúntaselo a Hiromi.-Respondió el asesino de Kurumi.

-Maldito seas Kaneki.-Susurró Hiromi.

Sasuke vio que Hiromi sonreía a pesar del dolor, se iba a morder la lengua por lo que Sasuke con rapidez le atravesó el cuello con la espada, necesitaban analizar a la banda y el cuerpo seria de buena fuente de información. Soltó el cadáver y encaró a Kaneki que mantenía agarrada a Hinata del cuello.

-No la pienso soltar.-Le dijo.-Dame los pergaminos que nos robasteis.

-No os los robé, te los dejaste olvidados junto a los restos de tu compañera.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba.

-¡DAMELOS!-Le gritó.-Dame los pergaminos y al Jinchuriki.

-¿Y qué más?

Kaito que se había escondido tras una roca cuando Sasuke entró en acción salió con la pistola en alto, lo cual aumento la tensión.

-Yo también tengo preguntas para ti.-Dijo Sasuke.-Pero primero suéltala.

-No.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia, corrió hasta él le cogió la mano que mantenía agarrada a Hinata, la empujo lejos de ellos cayendo al suelo; Kaito corrió hasta ella.

-¡Kaito llévatela!-Le gritó Sasuke forcejeando con el Absortion.

Kaito se guardo la pistola a toda velocidad y cogió a Hinata en volandas para salir más rápido.

-Tu…eres el de la otra vez.-Dijo el Absortion.

-Vaya, veo que me recuerdas.

El Absortion le dio una patada en el pecho a Sasuke para alejarle de sí.

-Soy un Absortion no me vas a matar tan fácilmente.

-Tu amigo Hiromi no diría lo mismo.

-¡Dame los putos pergaminos!

-¡¿Por qué la mataste?!

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien de quién te hablo.

Sasuke realizó una finta con su espada para cortarle una pierna, pero el Absortion le esquivó sin problema, por lo que el impacto dio en la pared rompiéndola.

-Si no me respondes por las buenas será por las malas.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

Kaneki vió como Sasuke desenfundaba la pistola con rapidez, apunto y le disparó en una pierna. El Absortion cayó al suelo muy cerca del hueco dejado por el espadazo.

-Tenia catorce años y no te había hecho nada.-Dijo Sasuke acercándose.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Todavía no? A lo mejor si tomas un poco de aire te acuerdas.

Sasuke le dio una patada en el pecho obligándole a caer. Abajo se asustaron cuando el cuerpo de Kaneki chocó contra el suelo, Kaito alzó la pistola. Kaneki salió del cráter que había generado su peligrosa caída, por suerte había aterrizado bien, sino estaría muerto.

Sasuke aterrizó no muy lejos de él.

-¡¿Ya te acuerdas?!-Le volvió a preguntar.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kaito perdiendo la paciencia.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ya sé de qué me suena tu cara.-Le contestó Kaneki tras escuchar su nombre de boca de su segundo.

Kaneki saltó sobre Sasuke asustando a todos los que estaban allí, le agarró del pescuezo mientras le estampaba contra la piedra de la montaña.

-Eras tú el que tenía que morir, no la niña esa.-Le dijo al fin.-Me encargaron que te matara pero te escapaste delante de mi cara, pero tranquilo que ya puedo terminar el trabajo.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear, es mas soltó la pistola, no era capaz de procesar la información, no quería creerse que Kurumi había muerto por su culpa. Kaito al ver la situación disparó, no llego a darle.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó Sakura que había ido hasta allí como apoyo médico.-Si no...

-Lo sé.-Le cortó.

Kaneki miró a Sasuke con sorpresa, no conseguía matarle y no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué no puedo matarte?

Sasuke no le contestó, él tampoco lo sabía, una sombra apareció detrás de Kaneki. La sombra le agarró del brazo que mantenía sujeto a Sasuke, hizo un movimiento brusco y se lo rompió. Kaneki gritó de dolor mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, Sasuke se dejó caer también, Shu arrastró al Absortion lejos de su compañero mientras Mei se acercaba al Absortion que le llevaba Shu, le aplico unos sellos en las manos.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Shu.-Informa de lo sucedido a los Hokages yo te cubro aquí.

Kaito se acercó corriendo hasta su capitán.

-¿Estás bien? ¿te han herido en algún sitio?

Sasuke se empezó a sentir agobiado con la insistencia y la cercanía de su secretario, se levantó y se alejó de él, tenía que terminar su trabajo e ir a informar a Minato.

Sakura no le vio marcharse de allí, ya que estaba concentrada en eliminar todo el veneno que Hinata tenía en el organismo.

* * *

Natsuki entró corriendo al despacho del capitán general asuntándole.

-¡Capitán! Tiene una llamada en la línea uno.

Kazuma agarro con rapidez el teléfono.

-Central.

-Capitán, soy yo.-Dijo Shu con tranquilidad.

-¡Shu! ¿dónde estás?

-En Konoha, ayudando a Sasuke y su equipo.

-No te pedi….

-Un Absortion ha muerto, el otro está capturado.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-Si…bueno, Sasuke está un poco afectado, uno de ellos es el asesino de Kurumi Kotara.

-¿Es el muerto?

-No.

-Bien, ya es tarde para trasladarle, pero lo quiero mañana aquí.-Le dijo muy serio.-Le ley caerá sobre él, que por eso no se preocupe Sasuke.

-De acuerdo.

Shu colgó cuando Kaito se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Sasuke?-le preguntó Kaito.-Quiero ir a buscarle.

-Le he dicho que se fuese a informar de lo sucedido a los Hokages.

-Mierda.

Kaito se dirigió a Sakura, la cual había terminado de curar a Hinata y observaba como Naruto la cogía para llevarla al hospital a que la revisaran de forma más completa.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Le preguntó Sakura al verle.

-Creo que ha ido a las oficinas de los Hokages.-Le dijo Kaito.

-Voy para allá.

Sakura se fue corriendo de allí.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por las calles como un fantasma, por eso no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tanaka.

-Dame lo que es mío.-Le demando.

-Vete al infierno.-Le contesto ignorándole.

Tanaka le agarró de un brazo y le obligó a dar la vuelta para encararle.

-Mira niñato eres un estorbo para la sociedad, así que dame lo que me debes y desaparece del mundo.

Tanaka le soltó a toda prisa ya que se acercaba un grupo de jóvenes, Sasuke aprovechó para desaparecer y llegar a su destino, las oficinas del Hokage. Entró, no había nadie en la recepción, supuso que era porque habían evacuado la zona, así que subió las escaleras con lentitud, cada vez que llegaba a un piso su ansiedad aumentaba y cuando se encontró ante la puerta alzó la mano para llamar pero no fue capaz. Él era el culpable de la muerte de su hermana, giró la cabeza porqué se sentía avergonzado por no poder hacer frente a sus obligaciones y vio unas escaleras que ascendían. Corrió hasta ellas mientras se quitaba la capa que le estrangulaba y salió a la azotea donde inspiró hondo mientras las lagrimas salían.

* * *

Sakura entró en las oficinas con rapidez, subió las escaleras hasta el despacho compartido por los Hokages, iba a llamar mientras miraba el pasillo, donde vió la capa de Sasuke al pie de unas escaleras. La recogió y subió, el sol caía y la oscuridad engullía todo, buscó desesperadamente y le encontró. Estaba en una de las esquinas, acurrucado sobre sí mismo. Se acercó a él.

-Al fin te encuentro.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Estás temblando.

Sakura le puso la capa por encima de los hombros y le abrazo, pensó que estaba así porque había pasado muy mal rato pero no se esperó que estuviese llorando.

-¡Ey! No llores que todo ha terminado, no ha muerto nadie gracias a ti.-Le dijo tratando de animarle.

-Murió por mi culpa.-Dijo alzando la cara para mirarla.

-¿Quién?

-Mi…hermana.-Dijo con voz rota.

-Que tonterías dices.

-No, él me quería matar a mi.-Le decía entre sollozos.-Kurumi solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado…si no… se hubiese puesto mala…aún…estaría…yo la mate.

Sakura le cogió la cara con ambas manos para que le mirase con atención.

-Tú no la mataste.

Sasuke lloró más fuerte, Sakura le acercó a ella para abrazarle mejor y él la abrazo con fuerza, tenía que desahogarse, soltarlo todo de una buena vez.

* * *

Tsunade iba hablando con Kaito de camino a la oficina, ambos estaban más relajados ya que la Hokage le había comunicado que les daba el visto bueno para la instalación de la seguridad. Entraron al despacho compartido donde estaba Minato muy nervioso, no sabía nada de lo sucedido y Kaito se preocupó al ver que Sasuke no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Les preguntó.

-¿No ha venido Sasuke a decírtelo?-Le preguntó contrariada Tsunade.

-No, llevo todo el día aquí como me pedisteis.

-Sasuke tenía que haber venido a informarle.-Dijo Kaito.-Pero la misión terminó bien.

-El monumento a los Hokages va a necesitar una remodelación, pero Kaito me ha dicho que de los gastos se hacen cargo ellos.-Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Ingresada en el hospital, por suerte descubrimos que era lo que le pasaba, nunca pensé que volvería a ver ese jutsu, mañana le daré de alta.

-¿Qué jutsu era?

-Era un jutsu que introducía veneno a distancia, la consecuencias eran muy diferentes según la víctima, pensé que el jutsu murió con sus creadores o eso creía.

-El que utilizaba ese jutsu murió.-Dijo Kaito un poco tenso.-Sasuke le mató al ver el peligro, el capitán Shu se lo ha llevado mientras el otro está custodiado en vuestras celdas, el capitán general quiere que se lo llevemos mañana a primera hora, ¿tenemos permiso para eso?

-Si.-Contestó Minato pensativo.-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Pensé que con usted, pero veo que no. Le pido disculpas.

-No te preocupes, ya vendrá mañana, ahora toca descansar.-Dijo Tsunade.-Os lo merecéis, gracias por la ayuda.

-Es nuestro trabajo.

Kaito se despidió de los Hokages y salió cuando Sakura y Sasuke bajaban de la azotea.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacías ahí arriba?!-Le recriminó Kaito cuando le alcanzaron.-Tenias que informar de lo ocurrido al Hokage.

Sasuke no contestó sino que continuó el descenso, miraba el suelo porque se sentía avergonzado por su actitud.

-Al menos te he cubierto.

-Oye Kaito.-Le llamó Sakura cuando salieron a la calle.-¿Dónde vais a pasar la noche?

-En un hostal que nos ha cedido Konoha, está por aquí cerca.

El hostal no estaba muy lejos de las oficinas del Hokage, entraron. En el hall había policías Internacionales por todas partes, la seguridad era máxima. Kaito les llevó hasta el segundo piso.

-Es la ultima puerta del pasillo a mano derecha.-Le dijo de la forma más tranquila mientras le extendía la llave.-Siento haberle gritado, capitán.-Se disculpó.

Sasuke le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza mientras le cogía la llave y se marchó cogiendo a Sakura de la mano, Kaito le miro con sorpresa ya que pensaba que Sakura se iba a marchar. Tenía que pedirle explicaciones a su capitán cuando todo hubiese pasado, dio media vuelta y se marchó a su propio cuarto a descansar.

Sasuke nada más entrar en la habitación se quitó los zapatos, la capa y el chaleco. Sakura se quitó los zapatos y le siguió.

-Deberías ponerte algo en la cabeza.-Le recomendó.-Si no mañana tendrás la zona un poco hinchada.

-Estoy muy cansada y me duele todo.-Le confesó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya, pero…

Sasuke agarró a Sakura del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, la tumbo en la cama junto a él.

-Te echo de menos.-Le dijo Sasuke en un susurro.-Déjame dormir hoy contigo.

-Ya estoy aquí.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-Vamos a dormir.

Sasuke se acercó a ella mientras cerraba los ojo, Sakura sonrió, estiró el brazo para apagar las luces y dormir junto a él.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, debo decir que me ha costado un poco escribirlo, ya que tengo varias versiones sobre el enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Kaneki (sin contar la cantidad de veces que me he imaginado el enfrentamiento hasta que lo escribí), pero creo que esta es la mejor de todas. Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más importantes de momento, tanto que he hecho una portada especial para él, para poder verlo solo tenéis que ir al blog (el link lo encontrareis al final de toda esta parrafada). Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí, para mi fue un capitulo muy emocionante, ya que entré en el pasado de Sasuke que no sale;)**

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima semana!^^**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	32. Chapter 32

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 32

La celda le asfixiaba, quería salir de allí como fuese, pero no podía, estaba atado de pies y manos literalmente, Kaneki forcejeó de nuevo pero nada.

-Que lastima das, Kaneki.-Dijo Sayoko saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Cállate.

-Al final has resultado ser más inútil que todas tus compañeras.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-Le gritó.-Ayúdame a salir.

Sayoko pulverizó los barrotes de la celda para poder entrar.

-No has conseguido los documentos que perdiste, Hiromi ha muerto por tu culpa y vienes y me exiges que me calle y que te ayude.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer.

-Kenzo me ha dado una orden que estoy deseando cumplir.-Le contestó mientras se agachaba frente a él.-Lo que más me molesta de todo es que para entrar me he tenido que esconder, ya que solo te queremos a ti.

-Todas las mujeres sois iguales.-Susurró Kaneki.-No hacéis más que hablar, sois mas débiles que los hombres e inútiles.

-Mira que eres pesado, pero bueno ya debes saber lo que les pasa a los inútiles como tú.

-No te me acerques put…

Sayoko le agarró del cuello con fuerza. Kaneki no podía respirar de la presión.

-Mira la diferencia entre tú y yo no es solo sexo, sino la capacidad de realizar misiones, tu nunca has hecho misiones perfectas, siempre te has escudado en tus compañeros, de los cuales muchos eran mejores en muchos aspectos, pero el jefe siempre te quiso a toda costa en la primera línea line, ¿Por qué? Si eres un inútil. Pero se acabo ya no está el jefe aquí para protegerte.

Kaneki se retorcía bajo la fuerza de Sayoko la cual sonreirá de placer, al fin su deseo se cumplía.

-Adiós, Kaneki.

El cuerpo de Kaneki explotó, la sangre se derramó por todas partes, Sayoko acabó manchada de sangre, se levantó mientras observaba el hueco en el que había estado Kaneki y salió de la celda mirando por todos lados mientras volvía a salir entre las sombras.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, en seguida noto como alguien le estrechaba y la vio. Sakura le abrazo mientras dormía, sonrió al verla y la estrechó con fuerza mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. La tranquilidad se rompió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Sasuke ábreme la puerta.-Decía la voz de Kaito.-Tu madre acaba de entrar en el hostal.

Sasuke dio un brinco despertando a una Sakura desorientada, tal era el susto que no calculo bien y al apoyarse se cayó de la cama.

-Ay madre, Sasuke, ¿estás bien?-Le preguntó Sakura asomándose rápidamente.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.-No he calculado bien y…

-Sasuke.

-¡Ya voy!-Le contestó con rápidez.-Sakura mi madre acaba de llegar.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

-H-hola.-Se escuchó saludar a Kaito.

-Hola soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, me han dicho que está en su habitación, ¿no?

-Sí.

Llamó a la puerta, Sakura miro con terror a Sasuke el cual no sabía qué hacer.

-Sasuke.-Se escuchó a Mikoto.-Soy yo, mama.

Sakura vio la vía de escape en el baño, salió corriendo y se enceró en el baño ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke. Tras saberse solo en la habitación corrió hasta la puerta y abrió

-Hola.-Saludó un poco avergonzado.

Mikoto le sonrió y le abrazó, abrazo que Sasuke respondió. Kaito les miraba con mucha preocupación ya que desde su posición no veía a Sakura.

-Pa-pasa.-Le dijo Sasuke.

Mikoto entró mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta, un silencio incomodo se instaló.

-Anoche me enteré del suceso y quise ir a verte, pero tu padre me dijo que no lo hiciera, que te dejara descansar, pero dime, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, un poco cansado pero bien.

-Toma.-Le dijo Mikoto mientras le extendía un paquete.-Son los bizcochitos que te gustaban tanto…cuando eras pequeño a lo mejor ya no te hacen tanta gracia…

-Me siguen gustando, lo que pasa es que las suelo comprar en el súper, ya sabes que….-Le decía azorado.-Los tuyos los he echado de menos cada vez que me comía uno envasado.

-Entonces genial.

-¿Bajamos abajo y desayunamos juntos?-Le propuso.

-Vale.

Sasuke abrió la puerta con rápidez, Mikoto iba a salir pero frenó de golpe.

-Por cierto, dile a Sakura que se baje ella también.

-¿Có…

-He visto a su madre de camino hasta aquí y me dijo que no había pasado la noche en casa. Le dijeron que te estaba buscando y al lado de tu cama hay un par de zapatos que no son tuyos porque son de mujer y tu actitud nerviosa me ha dado pistas.-Le dijo con complicidad.-Anda dile que salga.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta del baño sorprendido, su madre había acertado de pleno, Sakura abrió levemente la puerta.

-Mi madre sabe que estás aquí.-Le dijo Sasuke sonrojado como un tomate.

-Oh.-Respondió mientras salía.-Hola

Mikoto cerró la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que calladitos, Sasuke me lo podrías haber dicho.-Le dijo riñéndole.-Me alegra saber que tienes el corazón ocupado.

Sasuke y Sakura rieron nerviosamente, Mikoto al verles juntos sonrió también.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-Les preguntó.

-Si.-Contestaron al unísono.

Juntos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Tanaka entró con aires de grandeza, le seguía Dai, su más fiel servidor, se había enterado por él del nacimiento del hijo de Obito y quería ir a ver que todo iba bien. Subió las escaleras con tranquilidad hasta que llegó a la planta donde estaba el bebe y su madre. En el pasillo estaban Fugaku e Itachi.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.-Dijo Tanaka cuando les alcanzó.-¿Habéis venido a llenarles la cabeza de mierda a los padres?

-Se confunde, sacerdote.-Dijo Itachi.-Es más bien al revés.

-Apartaros, voy a entrar.

-Lo siento, pero precisamente los padres nos han pedido que no le dejemos entrar.

-Soy el sacerdote, mi deber es velar por los miembros del clan.

-Váyase con sus mentiras a otro sitio.-Le Dijo en tono amenazante Itachi mientras daba un paso al frente.

-No me intimidas.

-Y tu a mi tampoco, márchate.

-El sacerdote está por encima de ti.-Le dijo Dai poniéndose de frente a Itachi.-No eres nada.

-Lo padres no le quieren ver.-Dijo Tsunade.-Hagan el favor de marcharse de aquí sin montar escándalo.

-Soy…

-Ya sé quién eres.-Le cortó.-Y como sacerdote debes dar ejemplo.

Tanaka le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tsunade, la cual ni se inmutó.

-Vámonos, ya vendremos en otro momento.

Se marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de la Hokage.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Dijo Fugaku.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.-Le contestó en tono conciliador.-Venia a verlos también, porque le iba a dar de alta, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro adelante.

Tsunade entró y dejó solos a padre e hijo los cuales respiraron aliviados de que no hubiese pasado nada grave.

* * *

Suigetsu fue toda velocidad donde su capitán había pasado la noche, Kaito estaba en la recepción hablando con un compañero.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó Suigetsu.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenéis que ir a la prisión, es urgente.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito entró con rápidez en el comedor donde Sasuke desayunaba con su madre y Sakura. Le dio un poco de rabia interrumpirles en un momento tan familiar pero tenían trabajo.

-Capitán.-Le llamó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Dime.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ha surgido algo urgente, tenemos que marcharnos rápidamente a la prisión.

-Vale, prepara al equipo pequeño, ahora mismo voy.

Kaito hizo un gesto afirmativo y tras despedirse se marchó, Sasuke se levantó seguido de su madre y Sakura.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que marchar.-Les dijo.

-Cuídate.-Le dijo Mikoto preocupada.-Y llama de vez en cuando a casa.

-De acuerdo.

Mikoto le abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso, Sakura iba simplemente a decirle adiós con la mano, pero Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso corto en los labios sorprendiéndola.

-T-ten cuidado.-Le dijo cuando se separaron.

-Siempre lo tengo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke salió del comedor con rapidez dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Tu madre, ¿lo sabe?-Le preguntó Mikoto con curiosidad.

-Sí, se enteró ella sola al igual que mi padre.-Le dijo un poco roja mientras se sentaba.

-Vaya, debo ser la última en enterarme.-Comentó Mikoto alicaída mientras se sentaba al lado de Sakura.

-No lo crea, solo lo saben muy pocas personas, su hijo no quiere que se sepa, ya sabe, por seguridad y esas cosas.

-Es lo más adecuado visto como estás las cosas, mi nuera…bueno mi otra nuera se tuvo que marchar de casa.

-¿Porqué?

-Sus padres son seguidores del sacerdote y le dijeron que o dejaba a Itachi o se iba de casa.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que un padre llegaría a ese extremo por sus creencias.-Dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Ni yo, la pobre ya no tiene ni trabajo. Trabajaba en un diario fundado por nuestro clan y en cuanto se habló de que Sasuke era un demonio comenzaron ha hacerle la vida imposible, lo único que la anima es la preparación de la boda.

-Eso es genial.

-Sakura, ten mucho cuidado con nuestro clan. No quiero que te hagan lo mismo que a Ayumi.

-No se preocupe señora Uchiha, lo tendré.

-Por favor cuando estamos a solas llámame Mikoto.

-De acuerdo Mikoto.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-Los bizcochos están muy bueno.

-Vaya, gracias, si quieres te enseño ha hacerlos, eran los favoritos de Sasuke.

-Hmmm, entonces me interesa aprender a cocinarlos.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y continuaron desayunando mientras hablaban de Sasuke.

* * *

El equipo de la Internacional hizo acto de presencia en la prisión donde se había encerrado a Kaneki, frente a la celda se encontraba Minato, Shikaku y Shisui. Sasuke vió las barras de la celda pulverizadas y la sangre que había llegado hasta el pasillo.

-¿Dónde estaba la seguridad?-Les reclamó.

-No lo sé.-Contestó Shisui.

-No dejasteis al portavoz de la Arena poner Internacionales como apoyo de seguridad.-Les recriminó un indignado Kaito.

-No pensamos que esto fuese a pasar.-Se disculpó Shisui.-Mi capitán lo vio así.

-¿Y dónde está?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo Fugaku.-Siento llegar tarde.

-¿Dónde está el equipo que tenía que vigilarle?¿qué estaban haciendo?-Le recriminó a su padre.

-No notaron nada raro.-Dijo Fugaku.

-¿Nada raro? ¡Han pulverizado unas barras de metal y ha explotado un cuerpo!-Saltó Sasuke muy nervioso.-Algo han tenido que haber escuchado.

-Me disculpo.-Dijo Fugaku avergonzado, ya que comprendía a Sasuke.

-Quiero muestras de esa sangre.-Dijo Sasuke controlando la ira e importancia.

-Ya las hemos cogido.-Le informó Kaito sacando unos frascos.

-¿Y el otro Absortion?

-El Portavoz de la Arena se lo llevo esta mañana al amanecer.

-Genial, espero que la próxima vez la colaboración sea real.-Dijo Sasuke mirando a su padre.-Sólo queremos ayudaros, pero si no nos dejáis pasan cosas como está y créeme que estoy más enfadado de lo que se ve. Ese Absortion se merecía la pena más alta de Central y gracias a vuestra incompetencia no va a ser posible. Deberíais pedirle disculpas a la familia que perdió a su hija a manos de este Absortion y que deseaba que se hiciera justicia.

Sasuke se marchó del pasillo sin decir mas, Fugaku se sintió fatal por todo aquello, nunca había esperado tener una conversación así con su hijo pequeño.

* * *

Kankuro suspiró, estaba cansado de rellenar informes todos los días. No le dejaban salir fuera, Gaara media mucho sus decisiones a la hora de realizar misiones, esto complicaba las relaciones con sus propios ninjas, los cuales habían acudido a quejarse frente a él e incluso le habían llamado cobarde al no afrontar al enemigo de frente. Salió de su despacho para airearse un poco. Al salir por la puerta vio a tres ninjas que hablaban cuando una persona con una capa negra, ocultaba su cabeza con la capucha salto sobre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-Les gritó Kankuro.

Era tarde, uno de ellos había caído en sus manos, los otros dos ninjas se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Muerte a la alianza!-Gritó.

El ninja explotó, sus dos compañeros gritaron de terror, uno de ellos salió corriendo hacia Kankuro mientras el otro, que no era capaz de reaccionar fue atrapado.

-¡Suéltale!-Le gritó Kankuro dando dos pasos hacia él.

-Dame al Jinchuriki.-Le pidió.

No le dió tiempo a responder pues hizo lo mismo que con el otro. Matsuri apareció corriendo, fue atrapada también, Kankuro decidió salir corriendo hacia ellos, no podía dejar que sus ninjas muriesen sin que él hiciese algo.

-Dámelo.

Alguien con una capa marrón apareció de la nada al lado de Matsuri y el Absortion, saco una espada corta con rapidez y le corto el brazo que mantenía atrapada a Matsuri, la cual cayó al suelo entre toses. Kankuro respiro aliviado al ver al Internacional y a Matsuri lejos de las garras del Absortion.

-Hasta aquí has llegado.-Le dijo el Internacional mientras sacaba un revolver, le apuntaba en la cabeza y disparaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Kankuro a Matsuri cuando la alcanzó.

-Si…cof…cof…

-Ve al hospital a que te revisen.-Le recomendó él Internacional.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el cadáver del Absortion se prendió fuego solo.

-Que siniestro.-Dijo Kankuro.

-Necesitaba el cuerpo para que lo analizaran en Central.-Comentó el Internacional.

-Gracias…por…la ayuda.-Dijo Matsuri sacándole de su ensoñación al Internacional.

-Es mi deber.

-Estabais por aquí, ¿no?

-Están en la frontera desde ayer.-Dijo Gaara que se aproximaba hasta ellos.-Matsuri, ¿estás bien?

-…Si.

-¿Cómo que están en la frontera?

-Su Portavoz me informó de los fallos de los sistemas de seguridad y me pidió permiso para llevar a la frontera una pequeña división de Policías Internacionales.

-¿Los sistemas de seguridad no funcionan?-Preguntó incrédulo Kankuro.

-No con los Absortion.-Dijo el Internacional.-Siento haber llegado tarde para sus otros dos ninjas, el resto de mis compañeros están revisando la aldea.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Gaara.-Espero vuestro informe.

-Por supuesto, Kazekage

El Internacional se marchó. Gaara acarició la espalda de Matsuri para que se calmase.

-Kankuro.-Llamó a su hermano mayor.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro.

-Lleva a Matsuri al hospital para que la revisen.

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió Matsuri a Gaara.

-Lo tendré.-Le aseguró con convicción.

Kankuro se llevo a Matsuri al hospital bajo la atenta mirada de un Gaara muy preocupado.

* * *

Naruto agarraba la mano de Hinata. Llevaba en la habitación desde que se había iniciado el horario de visitas, su suegra y Hanabi también estaban ahí. El día anterior le habían contado la verdad sobre el problema real de Hinata a Naruto y este casi explota, por suerte Kushina supo controlarle.

Hiashi iba a entrar en la habitación cuando alguien le llamó, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke acompañado de Kaito.

-Hola, señor Hyuga.-Le saludo.-¿Cómo está su hija?

-Bien, gracias a usted, pase a verla, por favor.

Hiashi abrió la puerta de la habitación y les dejo pasar primero.

-Hola.-Les saludó.

-¡Sasuke!-Exclamó Naruto levantándose con rápidez para darle un abrazo.-Gracias, mil gracias. Te debo una muy grande.

-¿Podrías soltarme?-Le preguntó avergonzado.

-Claro, perdona.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Hyuga?-Le preguntó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que se encontraba Hinata.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gra…

-No.-le cortó Sasuke.-Quería disculparme por la violencia con la que la solté del enemigo.

-No tienes que disculparte y por favor llámame Hinata.-Le dijo Hinata sonriendo.-Actuaste rápido, eso es todo.

-¿Se sabe algo del Absortion que quedó con vida?-Preguntó Hiashi interesado.

-Si.-Contestó mirándose las manos.-Paso la noche en un calabozo, pero alguien de los suyos nos lo quitó de en medio.

-¿Cómo? ¿no había seguridad?

-Si, en teoría si, prescindieron de nuestros servicios precisamente por eso.-Les dijo Sasuke.

-Entonces, ¿hay mas Absortion aquí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Ya he mandado a un equipo para que rastree hasta donde tenemos permiso.-Dijo Sasuke preocupado.

Tsunade entro en ese momento en la habitación acompañada de Shizume.

-¡Oh! Cuantas visitas tienes, Hinata.-Le dijo Tsunade.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos.-Dijo Sasuke mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de despedida.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Sasuke.-Dijo Tsunade.-No voy a tardar.

-Muy bien, la esperaré fuera.

Sasuke y Kaito salieron de la habitación para esperar en el pasillo, fuera también se encontraba Minato.

-Hola de nuevo.-Les saludó.

-Hola, ¿también vas a visitar a Hinata Hyuga?-Le preguntó.

-Si es mi nuera y estaba preocupado.

Tsunade salió en aquello momento, Shizume que iba detrás de ella se marchó.

-Antes de que me digas nada.-Dijo Sasuke al ver que Tsunade iba ha hablar.-Quiero pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, no supe canalizar mi problemas personales. No volverá a pasar.

Kaito suspiró aliviado, ya que no quería decirle que tenía que hacerlo.

-Tu segundo se encargó de ello.-Le dijo Minato.-Es muy eficiente.

Kaito se puso rojo como un tomate.

-No, tenía que hacerlo yo, lo siento.

-Aceptamos tus disculpas.-Dijo Tsunade para quitarle un peso de encima.-No te preocupes, todos somos humanos, Sasuke. Además quería decirte que te doy el visto bueno para la instalación de los sistemas de seguridad, yo también te pido disculpas por haberte hecho esperar.

-Vaya, justo ahora que nos dicen que los sistemas no protegen al 100%.-Dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-¿No?-Preguntó Minato.

-Al parecer no, pero confió que con el cadáver del otro Absortion podemos mejorarlo a partir de muestras.-Le dijo.-Todos actúan igual, como si tuviesen un mismo patrón de genes.

-Confío en vosotros.-Le dijo Tsunade.

-Informaré de esto al capitán y les informaré de las fechas de instalación. Espero que con las muestras nuevas el sistema esté mejorado, me encargaré de que así sea.

De esta manera se despidieron y se macharon.

* * *

Obito paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer que llevaba a su pequeño. Salían del hospital al fin.

-Dadme al niño.-Les dijo Tanaka.-Vosotros no podéis ser sus padres.

-Ni hablar.-Dijo Obito.-Es nuestro hijo.

-No es vuestro, no estáis preparados para ello.

-¿Y tú estás capacitado para decidirlo?-Le recriminó Obito.

Rin estrechó a su hijo, no iban a quitárselo, buscó con la mirada a alguien que pudiese ayudarles, pero estaban rodeados de Uchiha. Les habían rodeado sin que se diesen cuenta.

-¡Le habéis llamado Sasuke!-Les gritó.-¡Nadie en su sano juicio le habría llamado así!

-¡Y nadie en su sano juicio le habría molestado a una mujer en su último mes de embarazo!-Le respondió alterado Obito.

-Le habéis puesto el nombre de un demonio.

-Ese demonio lo has creado tu.

Alguien agarró al bebe, Rin lo apretó contra su pecho, no le iban a quitar a su pequeño.

-No me lo vais a quitar.-Dijo Rin alejándose de los brazos que habían tocado a su pequeño.

Tanaka le dio un bofetón a Obito con fuerza, los Uchiha se acercaron a Rin todos a la vez. El pequeño Sasuke comenzó a llorar.

-¡No!-Grito alterada Rin al ver cuatro brazos acercándose hacia ella y su pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo la voz de Sasuke que acababa de salir del hospital.

-A usted no le importa.-Dijo Tanaka mientras se acercaba a Rin.-Dame al bebe.

-No, es mi hijo, no tuyo.

-Ya la has oído.-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose al lado de la kunoichi.

-Dámelo.

Obito se levantó mareado y se acercó a su mujer pero alguien le agarró del cuello.

-Sasuke, ayúdanos.-Le pidió desesperado.

-Qué vergüenza.-Soltó Sasuke.-Once personas para atrapar un bebe. Bueno atrapar no, sino robar. Creo que voy a dar la voz de alarma, Kaito…

Tanaka fue a darle un bofetón a Sasuke pero le agarró el brazo con violencia y fuerza.

-Eres sacerdote, Tanaka, ¿qué clase de ejemplo estás dando a los más pequeños del clan?-le dijo Sasuke en tono acido.

-No eres nadie, Sasuke.

-Ni usted, Tanaka o bueno si. Eres el líder de una banda de vándalos que quiere imponer sus ideas por la fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltame!

-Cuando tus vándalos suelten a Obito y se marchen.

Tanaka se resistió un poco pero al final acabó mandando a todos que se marcharan, Obito liberado de la prisión corrió hasta su mujer. Sasuke le soltó a la ver que le daba un leve empujón para que se alejara de ellos,

-Gracias Sasuke.-Dijo Rin cuando Tanaka se había marchado.

-De nada, ¿Cuándo vais a venir a Central? Este sitio ya no es seguro para vosotros.

-Hoy mismo.-Dijo muy serio Obito.

-Kaito, quiero que envíes tres hombres para que le escolten en todo momento hasta que lleguen a Central.

-De acuerdo, capitán.

Kaito se marcho a toda prisa.

-Sasuke.-Dijo Obito.

-¿Eh?

-Nuestro hijo se llama Sasuke por ti. Gracias por toda la ayuda que nos están dando.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo no he hecho nada para…

-Lo sabemos.-Dijo Rin.-Pero queremos que se llame así.

-Además cuando nos pregunte porqué le hemos puesto ese nombre nos sentiremos orgullosos de decirle que es por una persona que nos ayudó mucho cuando nació.

-Es mi deber ayudar.-Dijo Sasuke azorado.

Rin le pidió que extendiese los brazos y le entregó al pequeño, Sasuke se agobió ya que pesaba más de lo que esperaba. El pequeño abrió los ojos, le miró y le sonrió.

-Vaya le agradas.-Dijo Obito.

Sasuke sonrió pero se sintió extraño ya que era la primera vez que cogía a un bebe. Se había comprometido a proteger a las futuras generaciones y esa mirada de felicidad le hizo desear con más ahínco hacer realidad sus objetivo.

* * *

Kankuro entró en el despacho de su hermano. Gaara alzó la mirada y al verle soltó la pregunta que tano necesitaba formular.

-¿Cómo está Matsuri?

-Tranquilo, que tu novia está bien.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba frente al Kazekage.-Le llevé a su casa para que descansase.

-Esto es un desastre Kankuro.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-No sé que mas hacer, los ninjas están molestos porque no doy casi misiones.

-No saben porque lo haces, si lo supieran…

-Estaría en las mismas, siempre habrá ninjas que querrán demostrar sus habilidades de forma estúpida.

-…

-Este incidente me ha hecho darme cuenta de que necesito a mi familia conmigo.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Por favor trámeme a Temari de vuelta.

-¿Tú crees que con la situación de Shikamaru…

-Shikamaru ya está recuperando. El que la necesita ahora soy yo.

-Ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo a la hora de darte consejos.-Confesó Kankuro.-Me he dado cuenta de que ella a tu lado te hace sentir más seguro. Yo para esto soy un mueble.

-A ti siempre se te ha dado mejor instruir a jóvenes ninjas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Muchos alumnos te miran con respeto, puedo notar que se te da mejor enseñar.

-Bueno…-Dijo Kankuro mientras se levantaba.- Voy a buscar a Temari.

-Ten cuidado por el camino.

-Tranquilo, si veo que la cosa se pone fea saldré corriendo.

Kankuro se marchó para prepararse para el viaje que tenía que hacer en Konoha.

* * *

Kaya esperaba en la entrada de Central cuando les vio, acudió corriendo hasta Obito y Rin.

-¿Estáis bien?-Les preguntó preocupada.

-Si.-Le contestó Obito.-Los escoltas que nos ha puesto Sasuke nos han ayudado mucho.

Los tres escoltas estaban detrás cargados con maletas. Un Internacional salió de la caseta de seguridad.

-Ya me encargo yo de dar la información.-Dijo uno de los escoltas mientras le daba la maleta a uno de los compañeros.-Vayan a su nueva casa tranquilamente.

-Yo sé donde está vuestra casa.-Les dijo Kaya.-Os he llevado un poco de comida y he limpiado un poco para que no respiréis polvo y el pequeño no se asfixie.

Kaya le acarició la cara al bebe.

-¿Os ha dado mucha guerra el pequeño?-Les preguntó cuando iniciaron el camino a casa.

-No, se ha portado muy bien.-Dijo Rin.

-¿Qué nombre le habéis puesto?

-Sasuke.

-Curioso.

-Se lo hemos puesto porque Sasuke nos abrió una puerta en una habitación sin ellas.-Explicó Obito de forma metafórica.

-Os entiendo perfectamente.-Les dijo Kaya.

-¿Y Shujin?

-Pues en la oficina.-Les contestó alegre.-Trabaja para Central.

-¿También es policía?-Le preguntó Obito interesado.

-Si.-Le dijo mientras frenaba ante un edificio de casas.-Es aquí, nosotros vivimos dos edificios más abajo, ¿subimos?

-Claro.-Dijo Rin ilusionada.

Todos juntos entraron en el majestuoso portal presidido por un ascensor, antes de entrar en él Obito paso el brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer y le daba un beso en la cabeza, comenzaban una nueva vida en familia.

* * *

Sasuke suspiró frente a la puerta de las oficinas de Central.

-Kaito quiero un funeral discreto.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Que tonterías dices.

-No, no lo son. Kazuma me va a matar.

-La culpa no es tuya.

Sasuke entró y subió hasta el despacho de su capitán.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó Natsuki.-Vienes a ver al capitán, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Espera aquí mientras le informo.

Sasuke espero hasta que le dieron permiso para entrar.

-Que alegría verte.-Dijo Kazuma cuando entró.

-…Si claro.

-El cadáver del Absortion ya está siendo analizado…

-El otro Absortion está muerto.-Dijo Sasuke a toda velocidad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-La seguridad no funcionó, alguien entró y…le mató.

-¿No pusiste la seguridad de los Internacionales?

-Dijeron que no hacía falta.

-¡Les mato!-Gritó Kazuma.-¿Es que Konoha no sabe en qué condiciones está? Siguen sin confiar en nosotros a pesar de firmar un pacto de colaboración.

-Tsunade me ha dado el visto bueno para los sistemas de seguridad.

-Tarde, como siempre.-Dijo.-Puedes marcharte.-Le dijo bruscamente el capitán general.-Si no tenía suficiente con Sunagakure ahora es Konoha quien sigue sin confiar en nosotros, manda narices.-Susurró Kazuma.

Sasuke salió con rapidez, no quería recibir la ira de su capitán por más tiempo, fuera le esperaba Kaito y Natsuki los cuales le miraban con preocupación.

-¿Y?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-Se ha enfadado como esperaba.

-Pff.-Resopló Natsuki.-Lleva todo el día de mal humor y con tus noticias va a estar muy contento…me va a tocar sufrirle.

-Paciencia.-Le dijo Kaito mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado en Sunagakure?-Le preguntó Sasuke.-Kazuma ha comentado algo.

-Han sufrido un ataque de los Absortion.-Le contestó Natsuki.-Shu en cuanto ha llegado se ha tenido que marchar. Las cosas no nos van bien con esta banda, esperemos que con el cadáver que nos habéis traído nos de algún tipo de información.

Sasuke y Kaito se preocuparon ante las perspectivas poco halagüeñas que se les habría por delante.

* * *

Estaban preparando la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta, Hayato fue abrir.

-Sasuke, ya has vuelto.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Le preguntó muy serio.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Claro, pasa.

Sasuke entró y siguió a su padre, Misaki salió de la cocina. Sasuke le cogió del brazo y la llevó con él hasta el salón donde Ryo miraba la tele.

-¡Ey! Cuanto tiempo.-Dijo Ryo.

-Sí, lo siento.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba junto a sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-Le preguntó Misaki preocupada.

-En la misión me volvía a encontrar con él asesino de Kurumi.-Dijo sin mirarles.-Está muerto, alguien le mató en su celda antes de que nos lo lleváramos.

-…

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó mientras se miraba las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?-Preguntó Hayato.

-Me tenía que haber matado a mi…no a Kurumi.-Soltó en un sollozo.-Pero ella estaba…

-Tu…-Misaki le cogió la mano.-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Sí, si que la tengo.-Le contradijo.-Tenía que haber muerto yo aquél día.

-No, las cosas sucedieron así.-Dijo Hayato.-Kurumi estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado, punto.

-Me quería a mí, era yo el encargo.

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Hayato.-Los hijos no le llevan la contraria a los padres, ¿te queda claro?

Sasuke le dijo que si con la cabeza mientras derramaba las lagrimas en silencio. Misaki que también estaba llorando acabó abrazándole, Ryo que se había mantenido callado le palmeo la espalda a su hermano pequeño.

-Lo importante es que tu estés bien, ¿vale?-Le dijo Misaki tras darle un beso en la cabeza.

-…Si…

Hayato le sonrió con tristeza a su mujer, el asesino de su hija había sido castigado y Sasuke al fin había mostrado como se sentía con respecto a la muerte de Kurumi.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no tengo mucho que decir esta semana porqué estoy de exámenes todavía y tengo los sesos hechos agua (como se dice por aquí XD). Poco a poco iremos conociendo el pasado de Sasuke en Central os lo aseguro. Una de las preguntas que me viene a la cabeza es si os esperabais el nombre del hijo de Obito y Rin, ¿Os gustó? Espero que si. Y poco mas que decir, espero recibir vuestras impresiones con mucha ilusión, es algo que agradezco muchísimo cuando os contesto los reviews ;)**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene :3**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos)**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 33**

Temari entró en el hospital, estaba algo sonrojada, ya que Ino se metió con ella cuando se cruzaron en la calle.

-Temari.-Le llamó una voz muy familiar.

-¿Kankuro? ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó acercándose hasta él.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si, Gaara quiere que vuelvas a casa?

-¿Por qué?

-Los Absortion nos han vuelto a atacar y Gaara te quiere cerca. Hemos recibido varias amenazas desde que te fuiste.

-¿Cuándo no nos han amenazado?-Preguntó escéptica.

-Temari, la situación no es buena. Gaara necesita de tu apoyo ahora, yo soy muy malo dando consejos.

-Pero estoy de baja, desde que me la dieron no…

-Tu presencia le calma.-Le dijo serio.

-Pe-pero…

-Los dos sabemos que te estamos pidiendo demasiado ahora mismo, pero nos quiere tener cerca.

-Vuelve a casa.-Le dijo la inconfundible voz de Shikamaru.

Temari se dio la vuelta y le encaró. Shikamaru andaba en el pasillo en compañía de Choji.

-Tu familia te necesita.

-¿Y tú no?-Le preguntó dolida por lo que Shikamaru le había dicho.

-Yo ahora estoy bien y es tu familia la que te necesita con urgencia.

-Pero aun no hemos hablado.

-Si lo hemos hecho.

Temari resopló indignada, quería escuchar a Shikamaru en la intimidad, aclarar todos los malentendidos. Sabia a la perfección que él sentía algo especial por ella y era por eso que quería quedarse a su lado más tiempo, pero que le dijese que volviese a su casa le hizo sentirse bastante mal, ya que todo volvía al origen de su ruptura. Llena de rabia y rencor le miró.

-Bien, entonces me marcho.-Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Mejórate.

Le beso con todo su ser. Deseando que sintiese todo lo que ella sentía por él. Shikamaru no respondió por la sorpresa y la rapidez con la que ella se separó de él para mirarle de forma desafiante.

-Que te vaya bien.-Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Temari se marchó con Kankuro mientras Shikamaru se les quedaba mirando sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Shikamaru.

-Ya lo sé, la he vuelto a cagar.

-¿Por qué?

-Le he dicho que se vaya, ha sonado como si la estuviese echando.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Algo se me ocurrirá, todos decís que soy muy inteligente.

-Sí, pero en estos temas eres de los inútiles.-Le dijo Ino indignada caminando hacia ellos.-Como no hagas algo te juro que te corto la cabeza y creo que tu madre me ayudará bastante, le encanta Temari.

-No os metáis en mi relación con Temari.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Y encima amenazas?

-Chicos no creo que sea el sitio para discutir. -intercedió Choji al ver que el ambiente se caldeaba.

Shikamaru e marchó de allí todo lo digno que podía, ya que se sentía mal por todo aquello.

* * *

Dejaron las flores sobre la tumba mientras se arrodillaban para rezarle a Kurumi. Misaki y Sasuke habían quedado esa mañana para ir al cementerio, Sasuke cerró los ojos y recordó todos los grandes momentos que pasó con su hermana.

" _lo siento"-_ Pensó _.-"Al final resultó que iba a por mí y no a por ti, me siento impotente porque tu asesino no pagó por tu muerte, pero espero que este ardiendo en el infierno cumpliendo su castigo"_

 _"Has sido el mejor hermano pequeño he tenido"-Dijo la voz de Kurumi.-"Gracias por cuidar de papa, mama y Ryo"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos alarmado al escuchar la voz de su hermana, la buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró.

" _El destino quiere que sigas viviendo y yo también. No te rindas nunca, yo te protegeré desde aquí arriba porque a fin de cuentas te quiero."_

Sasuke se echo a llorar, Misaki le abrazó con cariño sin saber lo que había pasado.

* * *

Shu y Mei se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería de las oficinas. Acababan de llegar a Suna para comprobar lo que había pasado de primera mano.

-Dichosos los ojos.-Dijo Meiko mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola.-Le contestó Mei.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Estamos cansados.-le explicó Shu.-Desde que salimos de Konoha no hemos parado por aquí. Mi mujer me debe echar de menos como yo.-Dijo desanimado.

-No te lamentes tanto que hoy la ves.

-Menudas vacaciones habéis tenido.-Dijo Kouki mientras se sentaba.-Para necesitaros…

-Kouki si no tienes idea de dónde hemos estado es mejor que te calles.-Le dijo Mei muy molesta.

-Habéis desaparecido sin razón.-Se defendió Kouki.

-Sin razón no.-Dijo Sasuke que acababa de entrar.-Vinieron a Konoha para ayudarme en una misión.

-Vaya inútil estas hecho.

-Kouki, cállate.-Le pidió Shu.-No sabes qué clase de misión fue.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Mei.-Estuviste mucho tiempo agarrado del cuello por un Absortion, ¿cómo lo hiciste para no morir? Yo…estuve a punto de…

-No hice nada.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Yo creo que fue porqué no tenía contacto visual al 100%.-Comentó Shu pensativo.-¿Tu no le mirabas a los ojos, Mei?

-Si, ¿crees que es por eso?

-Es la única explicación que le veo, paso muchos minutos en sus manos.-Dijo Shu.

-¿Cómo está Suna?-les preguntó Sasuke con la finalidad de cambiar de tema.

-Ahora mismo rodeada de Internacionales.-Le contestó el Portavoz de Sunagakure.-De forma indefinida.

-Espero que el cadáver del Absortion nos dé información.-Dijo Sasuke pensativo.-Todos tienen el mismo patrón de actuación de chackra.

-No lo había pensado, me he enterado de que el Absortion que dejé en una celda acabó muerto.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Exclamó Kouki.-¿En qué estabas pensando, Sasuke? Tenias que haberle mandado directamente a Central.

-No fue Sasuke quién tomó esa decisión.-Fui yo, él no estaba en condiciones.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?-Preguntó Meiko a Kouki molesto.

-Un Portavoz no puede delegar las misiones.

-Si se puede.-Dijo pragmático Shu.-Yo lo he hecho alguna vez.

-Yo nunca lo he hecho.-Dijo Kouki.-Es una vergüenza. Si como superior de la misión no puedes con ella lo mejor es que te vayas del cuerpo.

-Eres muy molesto.-Dijo Meiko mirándole con cara de asco.-Siempre atacando, siempre generando malos rollos.

-Entonces me voy.-Dijo en tono ácido Kouki mientras se levantaba y salía de la cafetería.

-No deberíais discutir con él.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Me carga su actitud.-Dijo Meiko cansada.-Cuando tu no eras portavoz era muy pesado. Nunca ha querido ser amigo nuestro y no sabe colaborar, nos metió en varios líos. Cuando viniste tú la situación ya es insostenible porque te tiene envidia.

-¿De qué?

-No lo sé, pero yo lo veo así.

-Pues estoy harto de su actitud conmigo.

-Yo creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien.-Le dijo la segunda de Shu.-Tu actitud es mucho más madura que la suya, así que no cambies.

Sasuke le dijo que si con la cabeza pensativo.

* * *

Tanaka estaba en silencio frente a su auditorio, el cual le miraban interrogante.

-Ayer fue un día tremendamente triste.-Dijo controlando lo que decía.-Ayer se llevaron a un pequeño de nuestra aldea. Obito y Rin abducidos por el demonio se marcharon con su bebe al que le pusieron por nombre Sasuke.

El auditorio exclamó a causa de la sorpresa, ese nombre estaba prohibido.

-Queridos Uchiha, necesito vuestra ayuda para traer de vuelta a ese pequeño que no tiene la culpa de que sus supuestos padres sean seguidores de un demonio de la talla de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me ayudaréis?

-¡Sí!-Gritaron unos cuantos.

El resto que no secundó la petición se mostraron callados, ya que a su juicio lo que pedía Tanaka era un secuestro. Muchos confiaban en lo que el sacerdote decía, pero no estaban dispuestos a saltarse las normas mas allá de gritar a aquellos que eran contrarios a Tanaka.

-Sacerdote.-Le llamó uno de los fieles.-Lo que nos pide es secuestrar a un bebe.

-No, lo que os pido es que le salvéis de las garras del mal. Obito y Rin estarán dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por el demonio Sasuke Uchiha, quien no quiera ayudarle se puede marchar de aquí ahora mismo.

Tanaka les miro con el ceño fruncido a modo de advertencia, quien no le apoyaba recibiría la espalda de los suyos.

-El bebe estará mejor con nosotros, yo le educaré y le daré un nombre digno para él.

Finalmente todos los fieles aplaudieron en masa, algunos lo hicieron con fervor incondicional, otros lo hicieron casi obligados, en aquella ocasión había división de opiniones. Tanaka tomó nota de quienes estaban reticentes de todo aquello.

* * *

Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Llevaba varios días pasándolos fatal, los mareos y las nauseas no remitieron en ningún momento y el día de la discusión con Neji tuvo que llamar al hospital para confesarle a un medico los problemas que tenia. Al final el médico se presento en su casa para revisarla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Tenten con el malestar se negó a levantase, nadie la necesitaba y ella tenía que relajarse. Los golpes en la puerta volvieron con más insistencia.

-Tenten soy yo.-Dijo la voz de Neji.-Ábreme por favor.

Tenten no movió su cuerpo, no después de la última vez que se encontró con Neji, aquella vez había tenido miedo de que Neji le hubiese pegado y no pensaba arriesgarse de nuevo.

-Hinata…está bien y…pensaba…quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud…estaba muy nervioso.-Trataba de justificarse.

Cogió la almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza para no escucharle. No quería saber nada de él, ahora mismo tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su bebe.

* * *

Una semana después de lo sucedido en Konoha Kenzo acudió al departamento de análisis donde hacían la autopsia al Absortion que les llegó.

-Buenos días, capitán.-Le saludo el analista encargado del caso.

-Hola Ibuki.-Le saludó.-He venido en cuanto me has llamado, estoy ansioso.

-Lo sé, pero le he llamado para solicitarle una semana más en las pruebas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Emmm, bueno vera.-Le dijo con cierto nerviosismo.-Su sistema es extraño y las muertas de sangre también lo son.

-¿Extrañas?

-El chackra es de una naturaleza muy extraña, creo que ese tipo de chackra solo lo he visto en los libros y ambas muestras que tenemos tienen un patrón muy parecido.

-Que desesperante.

-Lo que sí le puedo confirmar es que en su lengua tenia alojado un veneno muy potente, si se la muerde, la muerte seria instantánea aunque habría que tener cuidado porque incluso su sangre después del mordisco es venenosa también.

-Entiendo, ¿algo más?

-No, pero espero que la semana que viene el informe esté listo al 100%.

-¿Crees que todos los Absortion tendrán el mismo tipo de chackra?

-Puede, pero no se lo podría confirmar al 100%, para ello necesitaríamos un cuerpo nuevo al que analizarle.

-Entiendo.-Dijo preocupado Kazuma.-Esto no me gusta nada.-Susurró.-Gracias por el duro trabajo.

Kazuma se despidió y salió de allí con muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Karin salió del hospital mientras hablaba por mensajes con Suigetsu, le comentaba los problemas que estaba teniendo para organizar la boda cuando Cho se interpuso en su camino.

-Quítate de en medio y déjame pasar.-Dijo Karin.

-No quiero.-Le respondió mirándola altiva.-¿Con quién hablas?

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-Mucho.

Cho le cogió el teléfono con rapidez y salió corriendo, Karin fue tras ella.

-¡Devuélveme el teléfono!-Le gritó.

Mientras huía sacaba su propio teléfono para apuntarse el numero de Sasuke, una vez copiado frenó en seco mientras cotilleaba las fotos de la kunoichi para esperarla. Al alcanzarla Cho estampó el teléfono contra el suelo con toda la fuerza que tenia rompiéndolo.

-Ups, se me resbaló.

-Ya.-Respondió Karin.

Cho recibió un puñetazo y cayó al suelo, Karin no se quedó a gusto y le dio una patada.

-¡Auch!

-Perdón, se me resbaló la pierna.-Dijo Karin imitándola.

Iba a darle una patada de nuevo cuando alguien la agarró de la cintura y la alejo de Cho.

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó.-Esa pedazo de…

-¡No!-Contestó Kaito.

Wataru se puso delante de Cho para que Karin no diese patadas al aire.

-Eres una salvaje.-Le dijo Cho con odio.-Deberías estar en una celda encadenada.

-Serás…

-Lárgate.-Le dijo Wataru a Cho.

Cho se levantó con dificultad debido a los golpes mientras se echaba a reír.

-¿Y quién eras tú enana?-le preguntó.-No eres nadie pedazo de mierda.

-¡Vaya! Eres más soez de lo que había escuchado.-Dijo Wataru.-Tu fama te precede.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Eres sorda?-Le preguntó. -Marchate.

-Respóndeme.-Le demandó mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-¿Me vas a pegar si no te lo digo?-Le dijo Wataru mientras sonreía.-Yo que tu no lo haría, se defenderme muy bien.

-¿A si? Demuéstramelo.

Wataru le cogió del brazo con el que la mantenía agarrada, se lo giró con brusquedad dejándola de rodillas con el brazo por la espalda.

-La gente como tú me molesta.-Le dijo.-Solo sabéis atacar a personas que consideráis superiores a vosotros para sentiros bien, tenéis una filosofía basura, como te me vuelvas a acercar te rompo el brazo, ¿queda claro?

-S-si.

Wataru soltó a Cho, la cual se alejó mientras huía caminando hacia atrás para no perderla de vista. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos se fue corriendo.

-Como siempre superándome.-Dijo con orgullo Kaito mientras soltaba a Karin.-Esa es mi chica.

-Creo que me he pasado un poco.-Dijo preocupada.

Karin vio como Kaito besaba a Wataru, sorprendida se acercó.

-¿Eres la novia de Kaito?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, soy Wataru.-Le contestó extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía.

-Yo soy Karin.

-Es la novia de Suigetsu.

-¡Oh! Ya sé quién eres, Kaito me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

-Le he contado la verdad.-Dijo Kaito.-Que eres una violenta y que Suigetsu es un blando.

Karin frunció el ceño mientras Wataru se echaba a reír.

-Tu novia se defiende muy bien.-Le dijo en tono ácido.

-No te creas, todo lo aprendí de Kaito, necesitaba defender mi negocio de ladrones.

-¿Negocio? ¿en qué trabajas?

-Tengo una pastelería.-Dijo orgullosa Wataru.-Espero abrir mi segunda tienda dentro de poco.

-Que bien nos vamos a llevar, porque me encanta los dulces.-Decía Karin mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.-Tenemos que quedar algún día juntas.

-Claro.-Le contestó con ilusión.

-¿Nos tomamos algo?-Preguntó Karin.-Lo suyo seria salir en parejas, pero desde que Suigetsu se fue todo es más triste.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Kaito poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Pero ya sabes que la culpa no es mía.

-Ya lo sé, necesitamos dinero para la boda, yo hago horas extra.-Dijo Karin.-Y a veces no llegábamos ni a fin de mes.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a un bar a tomar algo.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?-Le preguntó cuando entraron en el establecimiento y se sentaron en una mesa.-Suigetsu me dijo que estaba jodido.

-Y lo sigue estando, sabe disimularlo.-Le contestó tras hacer el pedido.-Intento que salga con nosotros después del trabajo pero siempre se niega.

-Sabía que Kurumi era importante, pero no tanto.-Comentó Wataru.-A lo mejor fue su primer amor…

-No, no lo fue nunca.-Le aseguró Karin muy seria.-Ella fue quien más tiempo estuvo a su lado cuando estaba enfermo siempre estaba pendiente de él, animándole ya que cuando iba a la academia era la única que se le acercaba. Para el resto era un forastero que tenía que marcharse, le hicieron bullying. Cuando murió, Sasuke empezó a defenderse y a hacerse respetar. Suigetsu, Jugo y yo íbamos a nuestra bola en la academia. Un día un grupito vino a darnos una paliza porqué había rechazado una invitación de su líder o algo así. Nosotros nunca nos habíamos metido en líos, éramos un poco tranquilos y ese día Sasuke nos ayudó y desde entonces somos amigos.

-Su experiencia en la academia no fue muy buena.-Comentó Wataru pensativa.-Y eso que cuando le veo sonriente nunca se me pasa por la cabeza que estuvo bastante malo.

-No creo que sepáis que estando en Central estuvo muerto cerca de un minuto.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Kaito.

-Sí, fue durante su primer año aquí. Nos lo comentó una vez, es raro que hable de su pasado, pero cuando lo hace te sientes más cercano a él.-Contestó Karin sonriente.-Cuando tenga más confianza contigo seguro que te comenta alguna anécdota.

-Yo creo que ya le tiene confianza desde hace tiempo aunque Kaito le estuviese atacando.-Dijo Wataru.

-Sinceramente me sorprendió cuando te eligió como su secretario.

-No eres la única.-Dijo Kaito.

-Lo mejor de todo es que es más amable con todo el mundo y está feliz durante más tiempo.-Dijo Wataru abrazándole el brazo a su novio.

Kaito se puso rojo, Karin se echo a reír, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto, echaba de menos las tonterías de su prometido pero sabía que su relación seria así. Un día de estoy al siguiente me he ido de misión.

-Karin.-Le llamó Wataru avergonzada.-Si os vais a casar yo puedo haceros la tarta nupcial.

-¿En serio?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, sería mi regalo, si me invitas claro.

-¡¿Cómo no te voy a invitar?!-Dijo Karin.-Tu novio nos ha ayudado mucho…

-No te pases.-Le cortó Kaito.-Solo fue aquella vez y por pena, que casi le matas.

Karin le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Mira que eres…

-Karin, deberías controlar tus arranques, tienes a Suigetsu un poco anulado.

-Como se nota que no le conoces del todo, no le tengo anulado, créeme, sabe defenderse muy bien cuando le concierne lo que viste aquella vez fue simplemente porque a la hora de decir cosas sumamente importantes se aturulla solo y a mí me pierde la paciencia como aquel día

-Pues deberías controlarte.-Le dijo Kaito.-Aquel día pensé que aparte de vosotros algún cliente saldría herido.

-Que malo eres Kaito.-Le dijo Karin mientras se reía.

-Dentro de poco voy a ir a la frontera de Konoha, ¿quieres que le lleve algo?-Preguntó Kaito.

-Hmmmm, de momento no se me ocurre nada.-Contestó pensativa.-Sólo quiero achucharle y darle un beso, no creo que quieras…

-Has acertado, no quiero.

Tanto Wataru como Karin se echaron a reír ante la respuesta de Kaito, el cual dio un trago a su bebida para disimular la vergüenza que tenía en aquel momento.

* * *

Sakura bajaba las escaleras tarareando cuando Ino la interceptó.

-Te veo muy contenta-Le dijo.-¿Te vienes a ver a Hinata?

-¡Oh! Vale, ya había terminado.

-Ya lo sabía, por eso he venido a buscarte.

Las dos amigas iban en un silencio cómodo hasta la casa de los Hyuga donde les recibió una Hinata con mejor aspecto del que había estado días anteriores. Se sentaron en el salón donde la señora Hyuga les sirvió te antes de marcharse.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto.-Le dijo Ino a Hinata.-Parece que hasta tu cara brilla, ¿usas algún tipo de crema?

-No.

-Ino, está claro que es por Naruto.-Dijo Sakura.-Está muy pendiente de ti, ¿a que si?

-Sí, el pobre viene todos los días que está en Konoha.-Contestó un poco roja.-Ya le he dicho que no lo haga pero no me hace caso.

-Déjale que lo haga.-Dijo Ino.-A todos nos gusta ver que a nuestro chico le importamos.

-¿Tú como llevas la convivencia con Sai?-Le preguntó la Hyuga.

-Muy bien.-Dijo contentísima.-Aunque tengo la casa regada de cuadernitos y blocs de dibujo que tengo que colocar todos los días, deberíais iros a vivir con vuestros novio, aunque lo tuyo es mas complicado, Sakura.

Hinata miró sin comprender a Sakura, la cual le dio a Ino en una costilla con el codo.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó Ino.

-¿Qué ha querido decir Ino-chan?-Le preguntó a Sakura.

-Que estoy saliendo con Sasuke.-Contestó.-No lo sabe casi nadie porque no queremos que se sepa.

-¡¿Con Sasuke?!-Exclamó Naruto mientras entraba .

-¡Ala! Tu dilo más alto.-Le regañó Ino.-A ver si no se ha enterado toda la aldea.

Sakura bajo la cabeza preocupada, Sasuke se iba a enfadar si se enteraba.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-¿Y qué más da?-Le respondió.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho.-Le dijo dolido.-Eres mi mejor amiga y hemos pasado tiempo juntos ayudándonos. Me diste el empujón a declararme a Hinata.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Nuestra relación tiene sus altibajos, estamos separados más tiempo que juntos.

-Eso te molesta.-Adivinó Naruto.

-Un poco si.-Confesó Sakura.-Ahora mismo estoy muy preocupada por él.

-¿Por qué?

-En la última misión quedó tocado, lo está pasando mal.

-No entiendo.

-El hombre que secuestro a Hinata en el pasado mató a su hermana adoptiva y se enteró de que en realidad iba tras él y que ella se puso en medio y la tuvo que matar.

-Dios.-Fue lo único que supo decir Naruto.

-Me siento fatal, porqué no sé cómo animarle.

-Eso es suficiente.-Dijo Naruto.-Con que estés ahí es suficiente.

Sakura vio la convicción de Naruto en su mirada.

-A ver si algún día pasa la noche aquí y salimos todos a tomar algo.-Dijo Naruto.-Que apenas he hablado con él.

-Podríamos ir un fin de semana a Central.-Sugirió Hinata.

-No es mala idea.-Dijo Naruto.-Acordamos un fin de semana que queremos ir y le damos una sorpresa a Sasuke, ¿qué te parece, Sakura?

-No me parece mala idea, pero habría que avisarle para que tenga ese fin de semana libre…-Comentó Sakura pensativa.-O puedo hablar con sus amigos, si queréis darle una sorpresa.

-Hmmm, cada vez me entran más ganas de organizarlo.-Dijo Naruto.-Gracias por tener una idea brillante.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata con felicidad, Hinata se puso roja como un tomate lo que hizo que las chicas se echasen a reír.

* * *

Hayato salía del despacho cuando vio a Sasuke cruzar la estancia cargando con un par de cajas.

-¿Sigues trabajando a estas horas, Sasuke?-Le preguntó.

-¡Oh! Hola.-Le saludo cuando dejó las cajas sobre un remolque.

-¿Para qué son?

\- a Son para el sistema de seguridad que se va instalar en Konoha.-Le explicó.-Estoy ayudando a embalarlo y comprobar que no nos dejamos nada.

-Veo que te dieron luz verde, Kazuma me comentó que el Hokage se resistía a daros permiso.

-Sí, la cosa se puso algo tensa.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó al fin.

-¿Yo? Bien, ocupado como siempre.-Le contestó formando una falsa sonrisa.-¿Y vosotros?

-Preocupados por ti.-Le confesó.-Al fin lloraste la muerte de Kurumi y sabemos que estás mal. Misaki quiere que te quedes una temporada en casa aunque sabe que dirás que no.

-Mama siempre ha sido muy lista.-Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba un lector de códigos y lo pasaba por los códigos de barras de las dos cajas que había llevado.-No os preocupéis por mí, yo estoy bi…

-No me mientas.-Le cortó Hayato.-No seré tu padre biológico pero te conozco muy bien, con solo verte la cara sé que estás mal.

-¿Y qué?-Le preguntó Sasuke arisco.- Este es mi problema, no vuestro.

-No.-Le contestó Hayato cogiéndole del brazo para girarle y que le mirase.-Somos una familia y como tal nos apoyamos en los otros, nosotros nos apoyamos en ti cuando murió Kurumi, creo que ahora te mereces apoyarte en nosotros.

-Soy la razón de la muerte de tu hija deja de deci….

-¡Deja de decir eso!.-Exclamó exasperado y muy cabreado.-Tú también eres un Kotara aunque te cueste recordarlo, te queremos como un hijo, y el culpable de su muerte fue ese tipo que hizo el encargo, no tu, si no te queda claro pienso molerte a palos para que te entre en la cabeza.

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Hayato y continuó con su trabajo ignorándole por completo.

-Quiero que te pases esta noche por casa.-Le dijo Hayato controlando su ira.-Vas a cenar con nosotros como hijo nuestro que eres. Estoy muy cansado de que te alejes. Si no vienes voy a tu casa y te arrastro hasta casa, Misaki te necesita.

-…De acuerdo.

A Sasuke le importaba mucho Misaki. Desde la muerte de Kurumi se había preocupado mucho por ella, pero cuando entró como raso en el cuerpo de policía Internacional dejo de estarlo al 100%. Siempre que volvía a casa lo hacía por ella, ya que la sentía tan madre como suya como Mikoto. Contaba con una fuerte influencia femenina en su vida. Hayato sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, le palmeó la espalda a modo de despedida y se marchó.

Sasuke sacó el teléfono y buscó el contacto de Sakura, abrió el sistema de mensajería instantánea para mandarle un mensaje.

 _"Estaré unos días en Konoha"_

 _"¿Y eso?"_ -Le contestó instantáneamente.

 _"Tengo que supervisar la instalación de los sistemas de seguridad"_

 _"¿Cuándo vienes? (cara sonrojada)"_

 _"Mañana voy para allá"_

-Sasuke-san.-Le llamó uno de los instaladores a los que estaba ayudando.

-Dime.-Le contestó mientras se guardaba el teléfono.

-Se puede marchar a casa, del resto nos encargaremos nosotros.

-Vale.

Le entregó el lector; se despidió y se marchó mientras sacaba el teléfono de nuevo.

 _"Entonces nos veremos mañana (cara sonrojada)"_

 _"Claro"_

 _"¿Cómo estás?"_

Suspiró, todos estaban preocupado por él y eso le disgusto un poco ya que sentía que todo lo malo que le pasaba a la gente de su alrededor era por él.

 _"Bien, no te preocupes"_

Se guardó el teléfono cuando llegó a su casa, se acordó de que tenía que ir a casa de sus padres, estaba demasiado absorbido por sus pensamientos. Suspiró y dio media vuelta. Caminó con tranquilidad hasta allí, llamo a la puerta y esperó.

-¡Sasuke, cielo!-Dijo Misaki mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Aprietas demasiado mama.

-¡Oh! Perdona, pasa anda.

-Papa me dijo que viniese a cenar.

-Sí, no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que hayas venido.

Hayato bajaba las escaleras, sonrió al verle. Sasuke le respondió nervioso.

-Pasad al salón y hablad de vuestras cosas mientras termino la cena.

-Deja que te ayu….

-No hace falta.

-Anda, hagámosle caso.-Dijo su padre pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.-Cuando no lo hacemos se pone echa una furia.

Sasuke siguió a su padre al salón, donde la televisión rompía el silencio.

* * *

 **Al fin estoy libre (temporalmente XD), sobreviví y pude publicar mientras estaba de exámenes, confieso que tuve momentos en los que dije "no llego a publicar" pero pude hacerlo T.T no sabéis lo contenta que estoy de haberlo conseguido y no haber defraudado a los que me leéis todas las semanas y me respondéis con un review**

 **Lo bueno de este capítulo es que Sakura y Sasuke se vuelven a encontrar ;) ¿qué pasará? Lo sabréis dentro de poquito. Tengo que decir una cosa bastante seria. La semana pasada me encontré con un post en tumblr informando de que había una serie de páginas web que copiaban todo el contenido de fanfiction y lo publicaban (algunas directamente cogían hasta el logo de la web para mas descaro) pero el problema está en que meten publicidad en estas páginas para ganar dinero. Esta situación me cabreo bastante y lo comente XD por supuesto que está informado (es lo primerito que hice, no solo por mi sino por todos, ya que lucrarse del trabajo de los demás sin consentimiento es un delito, porqué está robando. Sólo os lo informo por si tenéis publicado algún fict o conocéis a alguien que le puede fastidiar esto para que lo aviséis (ahora mismo no sé si Google hizo lo que tenia que hacer o simplemente pasó de mis cuatro correos, quiero creer que no). Ante esto me plantee dejar de publicar por aquí y hacerlo por otras vías (concretamente crear un blog pero no de tumblr sino de blogger) pero de momento voy a seguir por aquí asi que no os preocupéis si lo hago os lo aviso por aquí y por el tumblr con el que llevo molestándoos desde casi el primer capítulo XD**

 **Y aquí va un mensaje para mi nuevo lector Tobias: me alegra un montón que te guste, Sasuke tiene que poner firme al sacerdote pero ya (yo le mataría ya a este condenado hombre que no hace mas que poner impedimentos para todo) y espero que te guste este capitulo tanto como el anterior, muchas gracias por tu review y bienvenido ^^.**

 **Pasad una buenisima semana, hasta el proximo Lunes.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	34. Chapter 34

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Nota: las cursivas son recuerdos. Ahora si, leed, ya no os molesto mas ^^.**

Capitulo 34

Temari entró en las oficinas del Kazekage. Dentro había una gran actividad, ninjas corriendo de una lado para otro. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que en el fondo echaba de menos aquellas oficinas. Antes de entrar a su despacho alguien la llamó.

-¡Temari-san!

-¡Oh! Hola Matsuri.-La saludó.

-Que alegría verte, ya estas mejor, ¿no?

-Si…

-Tu hermano te echaba de menos.-Le susurró.-Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo, ya sabes como es.

-Ya me di cuenta cuando llegue a casa.-Le dijo.-Se alegraron cuando les hice la cena, por lo visto han estado cenando comida carbonizada.

-Me dijeron que no hacía falta que les ayudase en la cena.-Dijo enfurruñada Matsuri.-Le podía haber ayudado.

-Mis hermanos son así, no te preocupes.

Kankuro hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola.-Les saludo con cansancio.

-¿Habéis pasado la noche en casa?-Les preguntó Temari.

-Que va, acabamos de salir de una reunión.-Le contestó.-Se ha decidido aislar la aldea.

-¿Cómo que aislar?

-Si como lo oyes, cerrar todas las comunicaciones, cancelar todas las misiones y no permitir entrar ni salir de la aldea a nadie.

-¿De qué sirve eso?-Le preguntó escéptica su hermana.

-Así no perdemos mas ninjas. Gaara está muy preocupado.

-No podemos estar así eternamente.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pues si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no se lo has hecho ver?

-Se lo he dicho, pero no tengo las mismas capacidades que tu para convencerle.

Temari bufó indignada, por lo visto si ella no estaba todo se volvía un caos.

-No podemos vivir así.

-Y no viviremos así.-Dijo Gaara.-Cuando nuestros ninjas estén informados y formados para luchar contra los Absortion se abrirán las comunicaciones, mañana vendrá un grupo de la Internacional para ello.

-Espero que no tarden mucho en aprenderlo, porqué la aldea no puede vivir de esta forma.

-Echaba de menos esto.-Dijo Gaara.-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Temari le miró sorprendida ya que Gaara no solía ser muy expresivo, le sonrió en respuesta pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Tenemos trabajo.-Dijo Kankuro.-Esta tarde cuando estés aclimatada pásate por el despacho de Gaara y te informamos de lo que ha pasado en la reunión de hoy.

-Vale.

-Yo también me marcho que tengo mucho trabajo.-Se despidió Matsuri.-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.-La despidieron los tres hermanos casi a la vez.

Kankuro y Gaara se marcharon dejando a Temari sola en el pasillo frente a su despacho, suspiro y entró.

* * *

Sasuke y su equipo llegaron a la frontera donde les esperaba Suigetsu.

-Todo está listo.-Les informó.-Los Hokages están avisados, así que podéis empezar cuando queráis.

El equipo de instalación se puso manos a la obra en cuanto Sasuke les dio vía libre, Kaito se marchó a Konoha para comprobar que la sala de mandos que se construyó cuando en Konoha contaba con la Internacional estaba aclimatado a los tiempos actuales mientras su capitán se ponía al día.

-¿Cómo va la instalación?-Preguntó Kaito cuando entró al Internacional encargado.

-Vamos un poco lentos.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues que la red por aquí estaba bastante anticuada y el material que llegó aquí pues llego tarde y se nos hizo de noche, pero estamos trabajando a full.-Le informó el Internacional.-Estaremos listos en nada para activar el software.

-De acuerdo, el equipo de Instalación está ya en la frontera montándolo todo.

-No vamos a poder hacerlo.-Dijo Sasuke mientras entraba.-Kazuma me ha informado antes de salir que nos mandarían una actualización.

-¿Cuánto es eso?-Le preguntó el Internacional a cargo.

-Una semana más.

-¿Tanta prisa para esto?-Le reclamó el Internacional.-Hemos estado trabajando casi sin descanso para tener la red al dia.-Se quejó.

-Lo sé pero al parecer la información del cadáver del Absortion necesita más tiempo. No creas que no soy consciente del trabajo que estáis haciendo.

-Entonces mantendré cerrado las aperturas de seguridad hasta la llegada de la actualización.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Sasuke mientras les daba la espalda para marcharse.-Buen trabajo.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Kaito alarmado siguiéndole fuera.-¿…

-Dime.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en toda esta semana?

-Esperar.

-Pero…

-Esas son las ordenes de arriba.-Le atajó Sasuke.-Y el mejor sitio en el que estamos ahora es esta y no en las oficinas de Central rellenando documentos que no son tan urgentes, aunque bien pensado tengo un documento urgente…

-Entiendo, pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Yo me voy a reunir con los Hokages para informarles de la situación, tu encárgate de indicar a todos donde vamos a pasar la noche.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo.-Dijo Kaito.-Entonces me marcho para arreglarlo todo.

Ambos se despidieron e iniciaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

Shikamaru volvía al trabajo, el ambiente estaba relativamente en calma. Tardó más de lo previsto en llegar a su escritorio ya que casi todos sus compañeros se paraban a felicitarle por su vuelta al trabajo.

-Hombre hacía tiempo que se te echaba de menos.-Dijo Sai al verle.

-Muy gracioso.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba.

-Es que he tenido que hacer tu trabajo.

-Vaya gracias.

-Empecé haciendo tus trabajos urgentes y acabe haciendo los demás.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no tengo casi nada de trabajo.-Le comentó mientras cogía uno de los tres documentos que tenia sobre el escritorio.

Inoichi entró resoplando con varios documentos debajo del brazo que dejo en el escritorio de Sai.

-Lo siento Sai, pero necesito estos documentos para la ultima hora de esta tarde.

-Vale, ¿todo bien?

-No.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru que alegría verte por aquí. ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora bien, dime ¿qué pasa?

-Sunagakure ha roto todas las comunicaciones.-Le dijo Inoichi.-La aldea se ha cerrado completamente, no se puede ni entrar ni salir.

-¿Por qué?

-Han recibido numerosos ataques de los Absortion, su número de ninjas es el más bajo de la alianza por su culpa.

-¿Y hasta cuándo?

-No se sabe.

-Mierda.-Maldijo Shikamaru.

Shikamaru había decidido enmendar sus errores de antes y ser él el que llamase por teléfono, pero por lo visto no iba a poder hacerlo

-Seguro que el aislamiento dura poco.-Dijo Sai cuando Inoichi se hubo marchado.

-Eso espero.-le contestó mientras volvía al documento que tenía delante.

* * *

Sasuke salía de las oficinas del Hokage cuando se encontró con Dai, el mas fiel seguidor de Tanaka, ambos cruzaron miradas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Dai.

Sasuke no le contestó, no le conocía de nada y por tanto paso de largo. Dai se indignó y le agarró del brazo.

-Te estoy hablando.-Le dijo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú eres?-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajar.-Le contestó.-Y ahora suéltame.

-La basura como tú no debería existir.

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar aquello.

-Eres un demonio, lárgate de aquí.-Le dijo.-No te nos acerques.

-Entonces no te me acerques.

-Devuélvenos al bebe.

-¿Qué bebe?

-No te hagas el idiota.-Le dijo de forma violenta Dai.-Te llevaste al bebe junto a sus padres.

-¿Te refieres al bebe de Obito y Rin?

-¿Qué mas bebes conoces?-Le recriminó.-Devuélvenoslo.

-Tú estás loco, ¿desde cuándo es vuestro? Son los padres los responsables del bebe, no vosotros.

-A los padres los tienes abducidos y el bebe no tiene la culpa….

-¿Abducidos? Tu sí que lo estás, ni si quiera tengo el poder para eso. Ellos se fueron por vuestra culpa, así que dejaros de inventaros las cosas y quitaros las culpas.

Dai le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Sasuke le agarró la mano frenándole.

-El clan cada vez está peor.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias a ti.

-Gracias a mi dices, pero vamos a ver me fui de la aldea con siete años, ¿cómo va a ser gracias a mi?

-Te fuiste para prepararte y destruirnos cuando tuvieses el poder suficiente.

-Pero, ¿qué me estás contando?-Le preguntó Sasuke alterado.-Estoy enfermo a ver si os entra en la cabeza.

-Enfermo de poder. Vas a matarnos a todos, como hiciste con Shun.

Sasuke soltó el puño de Dai mientras le daba un leve empujón y se marchó de allí, no quería seguir escuchando mentiras, él sabía como lo había pasado los primeros años en Central.

* * *

Kaito se estaba tomando un té en un puesto cuando llegó Suigetsu, el cual se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo está Central?-Le que su preguntó tras pedir lo mismo compañero.

-Bastante tensa.-Le contestó Kaito.-Shu ha decidido recomendar a Suna el cierre de todas las fronteras y que no se salga de la aldea bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Él recomendó hasta que llegasen los sistemas nuevos de seguridad, pero el Kazekage lo quiere hasta que sus ninjas estén bien informados sobre los Absortion.

-Pfff, ¿cómo va la investigación?

-Va muy lenta, el encargado de los análisis al parecer quiere estar seguro al 100% en sus resultados. Está buscando patrones comunes entre las dos sangres que le hemos enviado.

-¿Y los cadáveres?-Le preguntó Suigetsu.-Sé que han llegado más de un cadáver…

-Nosotros solo hemos podido mandar uno.

-Lo sé, pero he escuchado que Shu ha mandado alguno.

-Ya, pero al parecer no se corresponden muy bien al que mandamos nosotros.

-Vaya lio.

-Lo sé…por cierto tu novia te echa de menos.

-Y yo a ella.-Confesó Suigetsu alicaído.

-No pongas esa cara que en cuanto estén instalados los sistemas te vuelves.

-¿No voy a hacer falta aquí?

-No creo.-Dijo Kaito pensativo.-Además perteneces al primer equipo de Konoha y allí a la larga si haces falta.

Suigetsu iba a contestar pero vio a Sasuke pasar en una actitud poco habitual, iba con la cabeza gacha en lugar de ir con la cabeza mirando al frente. Le llamaron para que fuese con ellos pero pasó de largo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Suigetsu.

-No lo sé.

* * *

Los Absortion permanecieron en un refugio nuevo. Los anteriores no eran seguros, puesto que los documentos en posesión de los Internacionales tenían todas las localizaciones.

Sayoko percibí cierta hostilidad por los miembros iniciados en fase media. Hacían preguntas que tanto ella como Shoko no podían responder, por ello se mantenían alejadas del resto hasta que Kenzo apareciese y así fue.

Kenzo entró con la cabeza bien alta y se colocó en medio de la gente que le miraba de forma asesina.

-Antes de que digáis nada os informo que este traslado ha sido por vuestro bien. El enemigo tiene en su poder unos documentos que marcaban todas nuestras bases,

El silencio se tenso mas y Kenzo decidió atajarlo,

-He hablado con nuestro superior y me ha dado luz verde para que os convirtáis en Absortion de primera clase.

La multitud dio un grito de júbilo al escucharle, al fin sus deseos se hacían realidad.

-Siempre y cuando os comprometáis a seguir mis órdenes y las del capitán, de lo contrario cualquier rebelde será aniquilado como lo fue Kaneki, ¿queda claro?

El auditorio se asustó ante la amenaza, pero se apresuraron a responder con un sí rotundo. Kenzo sonrió al escucharles, ya que no se esperaba otra respuesta. Sayoko miraba todo de forma recelosa, no quería creerse que Kenzo se fiase de aquella respuesta, estaba claro que todos iban a decirle que si al haberles amenazado, pero supuso que tendría algún método para evitar traiciones.

Kenzo sacó del interior de su capa unas cajas con jeringas para ponérselas a todos los Absortion que no eran de primera categoría. Con este paso se daba inicio al crecimiento de la banda.

* * *

Sasuke daba vueltas en su cuarto en el hostal tratando de calmarse sin mucho éxito. Odiaba a su clan ahora más que nunca. Un sector imponía sus opiniones a los demás y si se resistían se los quitaban de en medio y eso le ponía de muy mal humor, tanto que le ponía muy violento, es por eso se había encerrado en la maldita habitación, se estaba empezando a sentir asfixiado entre esas cuatro paredes, abrió y salió.

* * *

-¡Suigetsu!-Le llamó Sakura cuando le vio.

-Hola Sakura.

-¿Ya ha llegado Sasuke?-Le preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí.

-¿Ha terminado de trabajar o sigue en…

-Realmente ha terminado.-Dijo Kaito.-Creo que se ha ido al hostal a descansar, si quieres acompáñanos y vamos a buscarle.

-V-vale.-Le contestó Sakura avergonzada al verle.

-¿Sabes que me voy a casar con Karin?-Le preguntó Suigetsu cuando iniciaron el camino.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Lo que oyes, le pedí matrimonio y me dijo que si.-Relató con orgullo.

-Cási os matais.-Solto Kaito.

-Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida.-Dijo Suigetsu dolido.

-Por supuesto, nunca en mi vida vi una forma de declararse así.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-Que aquí, Suigetsu no quería pedirle matrimonio a Karin en el restaurante en el que estábamos y Karin se creyó que quería romper con él.-Le explicó Kaito.-Acabó dándole una paliza en el local, destrozándolo todo.

-Lo importante es que me dijo que sí.-Simplificó Suigetsu.

-Y que tienes una gran deuda.

-Que ganas de romperme las ilusiones.

-Lo bueno es que con la paga extra de este mes puedes pagar la deuda del restaurante.

-¿En serio?

-No te acordabas de que estas misiones se pagan muy bien.

-¿Tan bien como para pagar una reforma?

-Que si cabezón.-Le contestó Kaito mientras rodaba los ojos.

Entraron en el hostal, Kaito se acercó a un compañero para preguntar por Sasuke.

-Me alegro de vuestra boda.-Le dijo Sakura a Suigetsu cuando estuvieron solos.

-Gracias, vendrás, ¿verdad?

-Si me invitáis si.

-Claro mujer.

-Sasuke está en la habitación, voy a buscarle.-Les informó Kaito.

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Sakura.

Llamaron a la habitación pero nadie les abrió.

-Ha salido hace unos cinco minutos.-Les dijo un Internacional que controlaba el pasillo.-Me pareció verle subir a la azotea.

-Vale, gracias.-Le contestó Kaito.-Vamos.

Subieron hasta la azotea, la puerta estaba abierta y fuera se encontraba Sasuke sentado en la baranda mirando el panorama que se abría a sus pies.

-Al fin te encontramos.

-Pues no me estaba escondiendo.-Le contestó sonriendo de forma forzada.

Sakura se acercó hasta él pero frenó en cuanto estuvo a su lado ya que tenía muchas ganas de besarle pero no hacerlo delante de un público, Sasuke la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla.

-Emm…os esperamos abajo para cenar.-Dijo Kaito algo azorado.

Sasuke apretó el abrazo cuando notó que estaban solos, Sakura respondió al abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Sasuke sin soltarla.

-Yo bien, echándote de menos.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Que preguntas me haces, claro que sí.

Sakura se separó un poco de su novio para mirarle. Le preocupó la tristeza que mostraba por lo que se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso, eras un beso lento que Sasuke respondió con la misma lentitud.

-Tus amigos nos esperan abajo.-Le dijo Sakura.

-Vamos.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la mano y bajaron así hasta la primera planta donde se soltaron. En el hall no solo les esperaba Suigetsu y Kaito sino Naruto, Hinata , Sai e Ino.

-Hombre Sasuke.-Soltó Naruto acercándose.

-Siempre tan escandaloso.-Dijo Sasuke recibiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

-Hemos pensado que podíamos cenar todos juntos.-Dijo Ino cuando se hubieron juntado todos.

-No me parece mala idea.-Dijo Kaito pensativo.-No hay ninguna norma que diga que no puedes pasar tiempo con tus amigos.

-No, pero la gente aquí puede pensar que no hago mi trabajo.

-Deja de ser tan carcamal.-Soltó Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le tira.

Al final le arrastraron hasta un establecimiento no muy concurrido para pasar ciertamente desapercibidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte por aquí?-Le pregunto interesada Ino.

-Una semana como mucho.-Contestó Sasuke en tono reservado.

-¿Y eso?-Dijo Sai.-Pensaba que la instalación de los sistemas de seguridad eran más rápidos de instalar.

-Y lo son, pero nos quedamos más tiempo por otros motivos.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Preguntó Sai.

-Es confidencial, no puedo decírtelo, lo siento.

-No pasa nada.-Contestó Sai.

Sasuke se movió incomodo en su sitio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a tanta gente de su antigua viada a su alrededor y lo cierto es que había deseado aquél encuentro pero le agobiaba un poco. No conocía como habían vivido sus amigos y sus amigos tampoco sabían nada de él.

* * *

Ayumi volvía a casa. La noche había caído hacia unas horas. Estaba a punto de entrar en el barrio Uchiha cuando alguien la abordó.

-¿De dónde vienes?-Le preguntó Tanaka mientras salía de entre las sombras.

Ayumi dio un bote del susto y al verle dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No creo que te interese.-Le contestó a la defensiva.

-Me importa todo lo que le pase a un miembro de mi clan.-Le contestó.-Sobre todo si es alguien abducido por el demonio.

-Estoy harta del tema.-Soltó Ayumi cabreada.-Yo no estoy abducida por nadie, yo he elegido libremente y eso es lo que vosotros no queréis. Vosotros queréis imponer vuestras ideas, por lo tanto el demonio eres tú.

El silencio se impuso, Ayumi miraba desafiante a Tanaka el cual procesaba la información.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Le preguntó.

-El demonio eres tú, quien no está de acuerdo con tus ideas tiene que huir porque si no le matáis.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Tanaka se lanzó sobre Ayumi, le agarró del cuello para estrangularla pero aquel día Ayumi tendría suerte, ya que unas manos agarraron el brazo de Tanaka.

-Si continuas apretando te rompo los brazos.-Dijo de forma amenazante la voz de Sasuke.

Tanaka le miro desafiante unos segundos mientras seguía apretando, Sasuke al verlo apretó el agarre y consiguió que soltase a su cuñada, la cual cayó al suelo tosiendo.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-Le exigió Tanaka alejándose de Sasuke.-¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!

-Tengo trabajo aquí, así que no te pongas a gritar como una chica.-Le dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

-¿Cómo te atreves….

-Y sigues haciéndolo.-Le decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Te voy a decir una cosa. Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi familia…

-¿Qué?-Le cortó.-¿Vas a darme una paliza?

-No, pero puedes recibir otro tipo de castigo.

Sasuke le cogió la mano mientras que con la otra mano hacia un sello generándole una marca en la mano al sacerdote. Tanaka se soltó rápidamente cogiéndose la mano cuya marca se fue desapareciendo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Le exigió.

-Volvías a casa, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Sasuke a su cuñada ignorando al sacerdote por completo.

-Sí.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-Maldito demonio…

Tanaka le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke, pero un dolor en su mejilla apareció instantáneamente tras el golpe. Sasuke le miró esperando algún tipo de creación ya que él no había recibido ningún tipo de dolor.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Lo que te mereces.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Vamos.

Ayumi se puso al lado de Sasuke que aun mantenía la mirada en Tanaka.

-Ten cuidado con mi familia, solo te digo eso.

Sasuke y Ayumi se marcharon y se alejaron de Tanaka el cual se mantenía de pie en medio de la calle controlando su ira.

* * *

Sasuke frenó frente cuando llegaron a la casa, Ayumi se le quedó mirando.

-Yo me quedo aquí.-Le dijo.-Prefiero venir mañana a dar una sorpresa.

-Pero supongo que tu padre lo sabrá.

-Sí, pero no sabe que me voy a quedar una temporada. Eso solo se lo informe a los Hokages, supongo que se enterará mañana.

-Pues vente a comer mañana.

-Esa era la idea.

-Oh, ups.

-Ten cuidado y lleva contigo el talismán que veo que no lo llevas hoy.

Ayumi se llevó la mano al cuello. Su cuñado tenía razón, no llevaba el talismán. No se le solía olvidar pero lo cierto era que llevaba una temporada sin él.

-Se me ha olvidado.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no hubiese salido cuando llegué.

-Visto lo visto lo voy a necesitar.

-Sí, anda entra, no vaya a ser que se preocupen.

Ayumi le obligó a inclinarse hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.

Se marchó corriendo y entro en casa dejándole en la calle controlando que entraba a casa sin problemas.

* * *

Tras cambiarse de ropa se tumbó en la cama con una cara de preocupación. Saber que Sasuke iba a pasar una semana en Konoha la hacía muy feliz, ya que podría verle todas las veces que quisiera. Siempre le había hecho ilusión ir al trabajo de su novio para llevarle el almuerzo aunque se le diese peor que a él cocinar.

Frunció el ceño al recordar la despedida rápida de aquella noche.

 _Salían de cenar muy animados salvo Sasuke, el cual seguía muy callados, Sakura estaba preocupada desde que empezaron a cenar._

 _-Ya que os vais a quedar una semana podríamos volver a quedar.-Dijo Naruto muy ilusionado._

 _Todos miraron a Sasuke esperando su respuesta pero este en lugar de contestar miraba a la calle que se encontraba en su lateral con mucha atención._

 _-Sasuke.-Le llamó Sakura.-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-¿Eh? No, pero me tengo que marchar.-Le contestó con cierta urgencia.-Lo siento._

 _Sasuke e marchó corriendo, el resto se quedó mirando a Sakura con preocupación._

 _-Si sale corriendo así es porque pasa algo.-Comentó Sai como quien no quiere la cosa._

 _-Si.-Contestó Sakura preocupada.-Bueno yo me voy a casa…_

 _-Sakura.-Le llamó Ino agarrándola del brazo.-Si necesitas hablar cuenta con nosotros._

 _-No, tranquila._

 _-Ese idiota no se ha despedido de ti en condiciones.-Soltó Naruto enfadado.-La próxima vez que le vea le voy a moler a palos._

 _-Naruto, él no sabe que vosotros ya sabéis que estamos saliendo. Ni nos hemos tocado en toda la cena._

 _-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Naruto.-Ya decía yo que actuabais muy raro para ser pareja._

 _Sakura no quiso seguir hablando, se despidió y se marchó a casa._

Unos golpes en la ventana le sacaron de la ensoñación, se levanto y corrió las cortinas para abrir y salir al pequeño balcón. Fuera no vio a nadie.

-Aquí arriba.-Le dijo en un susurro la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-Le preguntó Sakura al verle en el tejado,

-¿Puedo bajar hasta ahí?

-Claro.

Sasuke se lanzó y aterrizó al lado de su novia, la cual al verle tan cerca de ella la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte.-Le dijo a modo de regaño.

-Lo siento pero había mucha gente delante y tenía algo urgente que hacer.

-¿El qué?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Mi cuñada casi es estrangulada por Tanaka.-Le contestó mientras apretaba el brazo.-Sentí que algo malo iba a pasar y fui hasta allí.

-¿Ella está bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, está bien.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados sin decirse nada, Sasuke acabó sentándose en el suelo del balcón con Sakura encima de él sin soltarle.

-¿Por qué no entramos a mi cuarto?

-No tengo el premiso de tus padres.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Además no me he presentado formalmente.

-Ellos ya saben que eres mi novio.-Le dijo.-No se lo dije yo, ellos mismos lo descubrieron solos. No son los únicos que lo saben.

-¿Cuánta gente más lo sabe?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Pues tu cuñada, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, tu madre y tus amigos de Central.

-Son muchísima gente.

-Sí, pero son gente que nunca soltara prenda.

-Eso espero.

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado?-Le preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Porque en esta aldea hay demasiada gente que estará pendiente de lo que haga cuando esté aquí. Creo que te estás exponiendo demasiado para ir a verme.

-Tengo cuidad…

-Ten mucho cuidado, mi clan puede tomarse la libertad de quitarte de en medio si ve que vas a ser un impedimento para llegar hasta mi.

Sakura apretó el abrazo preocupada al escucharle decir eso.

-Te vas a quedar fría.-Dijo Sasuke al cabo de un rato.-Solo venia a despedirme en condiciones.

-Eso suena como si te fueses mañana.

-No creo que me vaya mañana, pero uno nunca sabe.

Sasuke le dio un beso suave en los labios, Sakura le respondió con ganas, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban. La temperatura comenzó a subir de forma alarmante para Sasuke que se sorprendió quitándose la capa. Ante esto tuvo que frenar, ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar y rompió el beso.

-Si mañana sigo por aquí te busco y cenamos juntos de nuevo.-Le dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Yo quiero comer contigo también.-Le contesto en el mismo tono Sakura.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre, no lo sabe y quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Entonces ve.-Le dijo ilusionada.-Seguro que se alegra un montón verte.

Sasuke se quedó mirado a Sakura que estaba sonrojada y así estaba preciosa.

-Te quiero.-Le dijo de pronto.

Sakura le miro sorprendida ya que Sasuke no era muy dado a verbalizar sus sentimientos, por lo que se abalanzo para darle otro beso.

-Yo también te quiero.

Sasuke le volvió a dar un beso y se marchó para dejarla descansar, Sakura se tumbó en la cama con una amplia sonrisa. Nunca dejaría de estar enamorada de aquél hombre

* * *

Sakura se despidió de su madre con prisa, había quedado con Hinata e Ino para ir a ver a Tenten ya que no sabían nada de ella desde hacía varios días.

-Perdonad que haya llegado tarde.-Se disculpó con la lengua por fuera.

-Y eso que fuiste la primera en marcharse a casa.-le riñó Ino.

-Lo sé, pero Sasuke se acercó después a casa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero no voy a entrar en detalles.-Aviso Sakura sonrojándose.

-Entonces vámonos ya.-Dijo Ino decepcionada.-Aunque no te pienses que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

-Ya veré sin contesto o no.-Le contestó mientras le sacaba la lengua.-Oye, ¿sabes algo de Temari? Es que deje de verla por aquí.

-Se tuvo que marchar.-Le contestó la kunoichi mientras iniciaba el camino.-Llegó un día Kankuro y básicamente se la llevó sin que ella quisiera, ya sabes que quería hablar con Shikamaru y aclarar las cosas antes de irse y entre una cosa y otra no han podido hablar en condiciones.

-Pobrecilla.-Comentó Hinata.

-Casi mato a Shikamaru.-Confesó Ino.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-Porque la cagó.-Dijo con simpleza.-Temari quería que Shikamaru le dijese que se quedase pero no, el muy bruto le dijo que se marchase.

-Uff

-Si, uff. Como no luche por ella le mato.

Sakura y Hinata se echaron ante la cara que ponía Ino, Llegaron al edificio de casa donde vivía Tenten, subieron hasta y llamaron a la puerta donde esperaron a que les abriesen.

-¿Estará en casa?-Preguntó Sakura al ver que al cabo de cinco minutos no pasó nada.

-No se.-Contestó Hinata preocupada.

-Tenten.-La llamó Ino.-Somos Sakura, Hinata y yo, venimos a ver cómo estás.

Un fuerte ruido en el interior de la casa las alertó de que alguien estaba dentro.

-¿Tenten?-La llamó Hinata.

No obtuvieron respuesta, lo cual las preocupó mas.

-Voy a abrir la puerta.-Dijo Sakura agarrando el pomo de la puerta.-Apartaros un poco.

Hinata e Ino dieron un paso hacia atrás para dejarle espacio para que Sakura maniobrase sin problemas. Apretó el pomo de la puerta mientras que con la otra empujaba con fuerza. La puerta opuso cierta resistencia al principio pero al final cedió y se abrió sin problemas. Las tres amigas entraron con rapidez, en el salón todo estaba en orden, Hinata entró en la cocina y allí la encontró. Estaba tirada en el suelo rodeada de trozos de cerámica.

-¡Chicas, esta aquí!-Les llamó mientras se agachaba.

Sakura e Ino entraron y se asustaron al ver el panorama. Sakura le tomó el pulso mientras Ino salía de nuevo.

-Voy a llamar a un médico.-Dijo apresurada Ino.

-Vosotras sois médicos.-Les recordó Hinata.

-Nunca nos han enseñado a tratar a una mujer embarazada.-Dijo Sakura.-No quiero tocarla y hacerle más daño del que ya tiene.

-El médico ya viene.-Les informó Ino.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-Les preguntó Hinata.

-Esperar.-Contestó Sakura.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan, aquí os dejo el capitulo, ¿esta intrigante el final? No me matéis por favor Jejejeje las cosas se van complicando poco a poco. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y me gustaría recordaros que si veis algún tipo de fallo gramatical o veis que algo no cuadra dentro de la historia decídmelo que lo reviso. Lo digo porque en menos de un mes me han lapidado a nivel de escritura mis compis (no vosotros) y la verdad es que últimamente en mi revisiones de gramática y de historia me estoy volviendo loca, posiblemente por eso es posible que algo no cuadre a nivel de historia, (he borrado tropecientas veces el inicio de este capítulo concretamente y ando un poco frustrada, porque a veces las cosas cambian muchísimo del papel al ordenador y del ordenador a la revisión final, es decir que la versión definitiva que leéis a veces no se parece al capítulo que se encuentra en papel).**

 **Pasad una buenisima semana, hasta el proximo Lunes.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	35. Chapter 35

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

CAPITULO 35

Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor desayunando medio dormido cuando apareció Kaito, el cual le dejo un par de documentos sobre la mesa.

-¿Esto qué es?-Le preguntó mientras ojeaba.

-Son los planos de la base aquí, en Konoha.

-Pensé que no íbamos a tener base.

-Claro que la íbamos a tener.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Así podríamos tener un sitio dónde pasar la noche sin necesidad de dejar un hostal lleno de Internacionales. La dueña no está muy contenta de ello, porque no ingresa nada y aparte de eso tendríamos nuestras salas de reuniones y un despacho, todo son facilidades.

-Hmmm, pero esto es una monstruosidad.-Dijo Sasuke mirando los planos.-Lo construirán en las afueras de la aldea supongo.

-Supones bien, aquí dentro no está permitido.

-Necesitaré el visto bueno de los Hokages.

-No, el visto bueno ya lo tenias antes de convertirte en Portavoz.-Le explicó con paciencia Kaito.-Estaba dentro de las clausulas. Por las mañanas estás muy espeso.

-No te creas, pero anoche me fui a dormir algo tarde.

-Ya me imagino.-Le dijo en tono burlón.

-No te imagines cosas raras anda.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Necesito hacer una llamada, no me esperéis para comer hoy que quiero quedar con mi familia.

-De acuerdo, per a ver si algún día comes con nosotros.-Le pidió Kaito.-Que queremos tener una comida contigo y hablar….

-No te preocupes que eso está hecho.

Sasuke le revolvió el pelo y se marchó del comedor.

* * *

Dai entró en el reservado. Dentro había tres personas, todos Uchiha, sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Gracias por venir.-Les agradeció.-Sois conscientes de a qué se debe esta reunión, ¿no?

-Si.-Contestó uno.-Ir a Central y llevarse al bebe, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-No conocemos Central.-Dijo otro.-¿Nos vas a decir cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-Por supuesto.

Dai extendió un mapa de Central que había mangado de una tienda. En ella tenía apuntado la localización del hogar de Shujin y su señora.

-Este es el plano de Central.-Les explicó.-Alguien de confianza ha ido hasta allí para que nos facilite la localización de la casa y sus rutinas.

-¿Y esa señal?-Le preguntó uno de los ninjas.-¿Qué es?

-Es la casa de Shujin, la persona que he enviado se va a guiar por esa señal.

-¿Y cuándo tendremos noticias?

-Dentro de cinco días estaremos preparados.-Dijo convencido.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan inicial?

-Entrar en la casa cuando solo estén Rin y el bebe. La amenazáis dos con armas mientras los otros dos se llevan al bebe.

-¿Y si Rin se nos pone violenta?

-Pues la noqueáis y listo, ¿queda claro?

-Sí.

-Os enviaré la información cuando esté lista y de esta conversación no va a salir nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Finalizaron la reunión. Todos se marcharon en completo silencio, procesándolo todo.

* * *

Mikoto corrió por el pasillo hasta coger el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Hola cielo, soy yo.-Le contestó Fugaku

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-No, bueno si, pero no es lo que tú piensas.

-¿Entonces?

-Hoy vamos a comer fuera. Dile a Ayumi que se lo comunique a Itachi, ¿vale?

-Fugaku, no estamos para gastar dine….

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, hazme caso.

-Vale.

-Pues nada, sólo llamaba para eso, os paso a buscar.

-Vale.

-Te dejo que el trabajo se me acumula.

-Vale, hasta luego cielo.

-Hasta luego.

Mikoto colgó contrariada a buscar a su nuera para que le avisara a Itachi.

* * *

Kouki se estaba preparando para salir con su equipo cuando Chizuru entró en su despacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No podemos ir a la aldea de la roca.

-¿Por qué?

-El capitán ha dicho que hay que esperar al resultado de los análisis del Absortion que llegó.

-Pero, ¿no están ya los resultados?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Y los documentos que se llevó Sasuke para descifrar?

-Sigue trabajando en ello.

Kouki salió del despacho sin decir nada, camino con rapidez sin saludar a nadie con quien se cruzaba. Llegó al despacho de Kazuma, Natsuki al verle se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué…

-Hablar con el capitán.-Le contestó mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-El capitán no puede atenderte ahora mismo.-Le contestó Natsuki acercándose rápidamente hasta el.

Kouki abrió a toda velocidad la puerta ignorando a Natsuki.

-¡Oye!

Cerró la puerta y encaró a su capitán que le miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba de videoconferencia y no le hacía mucha gracia ese tipo de intromisiones.

-Capitán…

Kazuma alzó la mano para que se callase, se despidió de la persona con la que estaba hablando y encaró a su Portavoz.

-¿Natsuki no te ha dicho que estaba ocupado?

-No.-Mintió.

Kazuma respiró hondo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó en tono acerado.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a mi aldea a instalar la actualización?

-Por que no están disponibles, se necesita más tiempo.

-Ya y los documentos que tenía que descifrar Sasuke, ¿qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Ha hecho algo con ellos?

-Está trabajando.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo con esos documentos y sin tener información de ellos.

-Está encriptados.-Le contestó Kazuma empezando a enfadarse.-Eso siempre lleva tiempo.

-¡No tanto si fuese eficiente!-Exclamó.-Estoy seguro que si tuviésemos la información de esos documentos no estaríamos como estamos, métele prisa.

Kazuma le lanzó una mirada asesina ante la demanda de Kouki.

-¿Me lo estás exigiendo?

-Eh…

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que he cortado una videoconferencia importante por esto?!-Le gritó furioso mientras se levantaba.-Sé muy bien lo que hago y tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada. Me tienes harto con tus faltas de respeto. La situación esta así no porque Sasuke no haya descifrado los documentos sino porque el sistema de seguridad no está actualizado, ¿te queda claro?

-…

-¡¿He dicho que si te queda claro?!

-…Si.

-Pues ya puedes irte.

Kouki se marcho en completo silencio con la cabeza gacha, Kazuma suspiró mientras Natsuki entraba.

-¿Le avisaste de que estaba ocupado?

-Claro que si.-Le contestó ofendida su secretaria.-Pero no me hizo caso y entró sin más.

-Es que me hay dicho que no, por eso te he preguntado.

-Pero que mentiroso es.

-Cada día que pasa me entran más ganas de echarle…voy a volver a hacer la videoconferencia.

-De acuerdo.

-Impide que entre nadie, no quiero más intromisiones.

-Lo intentaré.

Natsuki se marcho mientras Kazuma se inclinaba sobre el ordenador para volver a realizar la video llamada.

* * *

Mikoto iba en compañía de su familia a comer Dios sabía dónde. Estaba curiosa, ya que Fugaku era el único que sabía a dónde iban. Caminaban con tranquilidad hasta que pararon frente a un hostal que le era muy familiar.

-Vamos a comer aquí.-Les informó Fugaku.

-¿En un hostal?-Preguntó Itachi sorprendido.-Pensé que…iba a ser un sitio…no se…más interesante.

-Deja de decir estupideces y entremos.-Les apremió Fugaku mientras les empujaba al interior del hostal.-Vamos al comedor.

Entraron al comedor algo tímidos. Fugaku buscó con la mirada a su hijo pequeño al cual encontró al fondo del comedor. Alzó el brazo para indicarles donde estaba. Mikoto al verle fue hasta él con paso ligero para abrazarle con fuerza.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, mama.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-Siempre te voy a echar de menos, acostúmbrate a este tipo de saludos,.

-Jajajaja.

-¿Va a venir Sakura?-Le preguntó.

-¿Sakura?-Preguntó Fugaku mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Si, Sakura es la novia de tu hijo.-Le informó Mikoto mientras se separaba de su hijo pequeño.

-Es cierto lo que dije.-Soltó Itachi.-¿Por qué me mentiste entonces?

-…

-Porque querían mantenerlo en secreto por seguridad.-Explicó Ayumi mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Vamos que soy el último en enterarme.-Dijo Fugaku haciéndose el indignado mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho nada. Ellas solo han indagado.-Se defendió Sasuke.

-Pero no han tenido el detalle de decírmelo.

-Ais, Fugaku deja de estropear el ambiente, además si no te das cuenta de lo que es obvio es tu problema.-Le regaño Mikoto.

-Con que Sakura, ¿eh?

-Si.-Contestó a la defensiva a su padre.

-Hmm, interesante.-Contestó pensativo.-Nunca pensé que te fijarías en alguien de fuera del clan.

-¿Tú también eres clasista, papa?

-¡No! Claro que no.-Se apresuró a contestar Fugaku.-Pero hasta los siete años Tanaka te estuvo enseñando en sus ceremonias las "normas" no escritas y que según él deben cumplirse.

-En eso tiene razón papa.-Le defendió Itachi.-Tanaka nos inoculaba esas normas sin darnos cuenta y vivir en el barrio lejos de el resto de la aldea no ayudaba a que nos relacionáramos con los demás. Yo al final me fijaba mas en las del clan y acabe saliendo con Ayumi.

-Nunca me fije en las chicas del clan.-Confesó Sasuke.-Todas eran iguales y Tanaka me aburría en sus homilías, siempre decía lo mismo. No entendía porqué marcaba tantas diferencias entre la gente de la aldea y del clan, a mi mis compañeros de la academia me trataban con los del clan.

-Ósea que Sakura te gustaba desde bien pequeño.-Dijo Itachi.

-Pues yo pensaba que te empezó a gustar cuando la rescataste.-Dijo Ayumi.

-¿Cuándo?-Le preguntó Mikoto ilusionada.

-No contestaré a esa pregunta.-Contestó Sasuke un poco rojo.-Además ya podemos empezar a comer, ella no va a venir ya que sería muy raro que estuviera rodeada de familia.

-La última vez…

-Fue una excepción y muy peligrosa.-Le contestó mientras llamaba a un camarero para que les atendiera.

* * *

Entró en el local sin hacer mucho ruido, tan poco ruido hizo que el dueño no se entero de que entró hasta que llegó al mostrador.

-Hola.-Saludó Kouki.

-¡Oh! Hola, no le había visto, disculpe.

-Es Deidara, ¿verdad?

-Si claro, el dueño y señor de todo esto.

-Es usted quien nos provee de las cámaras de seguridad, ¿verdad?

-Si.-Le contestó contrariado.

-Quiero una de sus cámaras.

-Pero solo vendo a la Internacional y cuerpos de seguridad.

-Soy Internacional.-Le dijo haciendo referencia al uniforme que llevaba.

-Sí, pero no vendo….

-Quiero una de tus cámaras pequeñas no profesionales.

-No, creo que se confunde. No vendo a particulares.

-Entonces, ¿para qué tiene tienda?

-Para vender al por mayor y tener una vía de contacto físico con los cuerpos de seguridad con los que trabajo.

-Pues vaya.-Dijo Kouki con desdén.

-Lo siento, pero no le voy a poder vender nada.

-Pues entonces adiós.

Kouki se alejó del mostrador mientras observaba atentamente todo lo que había en la tienda hasta que salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa.

* * *

La llegada del señor feudal a su despacho no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Tsunade.

-Dígame.

-¿Por qué hay tanto Internacional en la aldea?

-Porqué están instalando los sistemas de seguridad.-Le contestó Tsunade con simplicidad.

-Te dije que no quería ese sistema en la aldea.

-Pues yo sí, sobre todo después del último incidente.-le explicó.-Estuvieron a punto de matar a Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Y por eso se han cargado el monumento a lo Hokages?

-Eso fue un daño colateral que ellos mismos han dicho que costearan la reparación.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-Echa inmediatamente a los Internacionales.

-No.-Le dijo tajante.-Pero dígame por qué.

-Uchiha Sasuke nos quiere buscar la ruina.

-¿Y quién le ha dicho eso? ¡Oh! Ya me imagino quien es, Tanaka Uchiha.

-…

-¿Por qué se cree todo lo que dice un sacerdote? Y lo mejor no es eso, sino que encima no confía en nosotros que tomamos decisiones tras pensarlo días y días, pero no, se fía de un hombre dedicado a la religión y que lleva hablando mal de Sasuke casi desde que se fue sin ninguna prueba o base. Mire voy a seguir con esto adelante le guste o no, no me voy a guiar por las habladurías sobre todo si la seguridad de la aldea depende de ello.

Tsunade reanudo su trabajo dejando al señor feudal mirándole.

-Y olvídese de convencer a Minato.-Le advirtió.-Piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Muy bien, como quiera. Si luego yo tengo razón no vengáis a llorar.

-No se preocupe, no lo haremos.

El señor feudal se marcho muy cabreado, dio un fuerte portazo, Shizune se asomó a los pocos segundos.

-¡AGH! ¿cómo puede Tanaka convencer hasta al señor feudal? ¡¿cómo?!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que me ha echado la bronca por aceptar la instalación de los sistemas de seguridad y todo por culpa de Tanaka que siempre mete las narices donde no le llaman.

-¿Estás segura de que ha sido él?

-Sí, no se ha molestado en desmentírmelo cuando se lo he dicho, ¿querías algo, Shizune?

-Realmente no, solo he venido preocupada. El señor feudal nunca ha venido a reunirse en persona de esta manera.

-Pues ya ves.

* * *

Tanaka devoraba el libro de jutsus mundiales. No había dado con el jutsu que le puso Sasuke el día anterior. Le había sorprendido que usase chackra, se suponía que estaría tan limitado que no podría hacerlo.

Dai, su ya mano derecha, entro sin llamar. El gesto le molesto considerablemente a Tanaka.

-¿A qué has venido?-Le espetó.

-A informarle que la reunión ha salido perfecta.-Le contestó mientras leía los títulos de los libros que Tanaka tenía sobre la mesa.-¿Y esos libros? Pensé que los tenia prohibidos, ya que los sacerdotes….

-Sasuke me puso anoche un jutsu en el cuerpo.-le explicó.-Y lo estoy buscando para eliminarlo.

-¡¿Que ha hecho qué?!

-No me hagas repetírtelo y márchate.

-¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?!

-No quería que hablase con Ayumi. Solo me había acercado a ella porque quería hacerle ver que estaba en el bando equivocado.-le conto interesado por las reacciones de Dai.

-¿A qué ha venido?-Preguntó indignado.

-Por lo visto está instalando un sistema de control.

-¡Esto es inaudito! Tenemos que hacer algo.

-Confío en tu criterio, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo con este jutsu no puedo hacer gran cosa.

-Déjemelo a mí, yo me encargare de eliminar ese sistema de control.

Dai se marcho a toda velocidad indignado, Tanaka sonrió con malicia, no podría hacerle daño él personalmente, pero si podría mandar a que lo hiciese alguien por él.

* * *

Neji llego casi sin aliento a la sala de espera donde se encontraban Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

-¿Se sabe algo?-Preguntó.

-No, aun no.-Contesto Sakura

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sabemos, escuchamos un fuerte ruido y cuando entramos estaba tirada en el suelo.

La espera se prolongó un par de horas que se le hicieron interminables. La doctora salió.

-¿Familiares de Tenten?

-Yo soy su novio.-Dijo Neji corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Pues ha sufrido un aborto, su embarazo era de riesgo.-les informo.-Según me informó estaba estresada.

-Fue culpa mía.-Confesó Neji destrozado al recibir la noticia.

-¿Cómo que fue culpa tuya?-Le preguntó Hinata.

-Cuando desapareciste fui a su casa y le obligue a que viniese a mi casa, no quiso y me puse un poco violento. Desde entonces no ha querido verme.

Hinata muy enfadada por lo que acababa de escuchar le propino un tortazo con toda su fuerza.

-Los Hyuga no somos así, ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso?-Le dijo furiosa.-Sabias como se sentía y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para estar contigo.

-Ya lo sé.-Le contestó mientras se tocaba la zona del golpe.-No me hace falta que me lo digas.

Neji se echo a llorar, Hinata acabo abrazándole para consolarle.

-Ahora lo importante es que guarde reposo y reciba apoyo en todo momento, porque muchas mujeres se sienten culpables de lo sucedido, por lo que si necesita ayuda psicológica acudid a ella aunque Tenten no quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ¿podemos verla?-Preguntó Neji.

-Aun no la han subido a la habitación pero en cuanto lo hagan una enfermera se encargará de avisaros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

La doctora se marchó dejándoles en la sala de espera

* * *

Sasuke observaba el monumento de los Hokages que el mismo se había cargado. Kaito se acercó hasta él con el presupuesto de la reparación.

-Kazuma nos matara cuando vea el coste de la reparación.-Le dijo mientras le extendía el documento.

-Usted es el Portavoz, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó el señor feudal mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Sí, soy Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?

-Pues ver los costes de la reparación del monumento.

-Verlo así da un poco de pena.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos a ello.-Le contestó mientras alzaba el brazo para señalas el monumento.-Ese …

Una flecha le dio en todo el brazo atravesándole y quedándose alojada en él.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kaito al ver que su capitán caía del dolor.

Kaito alzo la mirada y comprobó que estaban rodeados de gente vestida en colores oscuros que les miraban con hostilidad. Justo al otro lado de Sasuke se materializó el espíritu protector de Sasuke.

-Estamos rodeados.-Dijo el espíritu.

Sasuke no era capaz de articular palabra a causa del dolor, notaba que no podía respirar. El señor feudal salió corriendo sin avisar.

-Y encima se marcha.-Soltó Kaito tenso.

-Tenemos que llevar al capitán a que le curen.

-¡MUERETE!-Gritó el que había disparado una flecha.

Kaito iba a responder a la provocación cuando el espíritu le frenó.

-No es el momento, el capitán necesita asistencia sanitaria urgentemente.-Le recordó.

Kaito miró a su capitán con preocupación, estaba pálido y se miraba el brazo mientras trataba de respirar.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo mientras se agachaba.-Capitán nos vamos.

Sasuke le dijo que si mientras se levantaba con su ayuda, no dieron ni dos pasos cuando legaron Naruto acompañado de unos diez ninjas. El segundo de Konoha frenó preocupado pero pudo ver al señor feudal entre ellos. Debió de marcharse para pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Eso pregúntaselo a esos de ahí.-Espetó Kaito señalando al grupo que les rodeaba.-Le han disparado una flecha al capitán sin venir a cuento.

-Yo corroboro lo que dice el Internacional.-Dijo el señor feudal.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le gritó el que llevaba el arco que se acercó hasta ellos.-¡La culpa es suya!¡que se muera de una vez para que nos deje vivir!

Naruto no lo aguanto se acercó hasta él y le dio un puñetazo. Se hizo daño pero no le importo, es mas se sintió mucho mejor, ya que por culpa de esa gente dejo de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado.

-¡Sois escoria!-les gritó.-No veis la realidad como es y…

-¡Naruto!-Le llamó la atención Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué?!-le preguntó rabioso.

Sasuke perdió el conocimiento y Kaito casi le deja caer sin querer. El espíritu protector le agarró pro el otro lado para que no chocase contra el suelo.

-¿Qué tenía esa flecha?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-…

-Contesta.-Le ordenó Kakashi.

-…

-¡Que contestes!-Le gritó Naruto mientras le cogía de la pechera con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto Tsunade abriéndose paso.

-Uno de tus aldeanos ha atacado a mi capitán con una flecha que seguro que tiene algún tipo de veneno.-Le contestó atropelladamente Kaito.

-Llevadle al hospital inmediatamente, yo os acompaño.-Le dijo Tsunade.-Kakashi encárgate de detener a todos estos Uchiha y avisad a la policía. Fugaku se tiene que hacer cargo de esto.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito y el espíritu protector se fueron con Sasuke en compañía de Tsunade mientras Kakashi y el resto se encargaba de detener a los Uchiha que allí se encontraban, Naruto quizá empleo mas fuerza de la necesaria pero nadie le regañó, ya que se veía que quería terminar rápido para ir al hospital.

* * *

Salía del hospital cuando chocó de frente con Naruto.

-¡Auch! Menuda prisa tienes.-Le dijo Sakura levantándose con la ayuda de Naruto.

-Perdona Sakura-chan.

-¿Ha pasado algo?.-Le preguntó al ver la actitud que tenía su amigo.

-Han atacado a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo?

-Los Uchiha le han disparado una flecha y al parecer estaba envenenada.-Le explicó aturullado.-Se lo han llevado aquí, Tsunade lo está atendiendo.

Ambos se fueron a información donde preguntaron por él, pero al parecer no estaba registrado.

-¿Cómo que no tienen a ningún paciente con ese nombre?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Lo siento, pero nadie figura con ese nombre.

-Sakura.

Se giraron y vieron a Kaito.

-¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó Sakura con urgencia.

-Está aquí, pero con otro nombre para evitar problemas.

-¿Cómo está?

-En cuidados intensivos. Le dispararon una flecha que llevaba veneno y le llegó a los pulmones demasiado rápido. Ahora está con un respirador hasta que todo el rastro de veneno desaparezca.

-¿Se lo han quitado todo?

-Sí, les ha costado y por eso le han puesto el respirador.

-Voy a verle.-Dijo Sakura.

Sakura inició su camino pero Kaito la frenó.

-No es lo más indicado. Arriba todo está controlado y dadas las circunstancias no te van a dejar pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres de Konoha y se ha restringido la entrada a gente de aquí.

-Pero soy...

-Eso no lo sabe todo el mundo.-Le corto Kaito mientras miraba buscando miradas indiscretas.-Y no debes arriesgar tu vida ahora mismo.

-Eso no me impo….

-Pero a él si.-Le dijo contundente Kaito.-Si se llega a enterar de que lo has arriesgado todo para verle se enfadará contigo y conmigo.

Sakura se deshizo del agarre de Kaito mientras procesaba la información.

-Mañana pienso ir a verle le guste o no.-Cedió al final.-Trabajo en el hospital, supongo que así no se notará tanto.

-Supones bien.

-Pero, está bien, ¿no?-Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Sí, está bien. Solo ha sido escandaloso lo del veneno.

Naruto acabó llevándose a Sakura del hospital a rastras.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó desorientado, estaba en el hospital. Quiso levantarse, pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor en el brazo en el que se apoyaba le impidió continuar, tenía un tubo metido en la nariz.

El suceso de aquella tarde le llegó de nuevo, el dolor, el rechazo y el odio hacia su persona sin comerlo ni beberlo.

-Capitán.-Le dijo el espíritu protector.-¿cómo se encuentra?

-Por favor, déjame solo.-Le dijo con voz ronca.

-Soy su espíritu protector, mi deber…

-Quiero estar solo.

-No…

-¡Que te marches!-Le gritó

Comenzó a toser, se tocó el cuello a causa del dolor que le producía toser. El espíritu dio dos pasos para acercarse hasta él pero una mirada reprobatoria de su protegido le bastó para salir. Cuando paro de toser cerró los ojos tratando de contener las ganas de llorar sin poder evitarlo, se tapo la cara con el brazo bueno. No quería estar allí, nunca quiso estar allí, nunca debió aceptar el puesto de Portavoz. Nadie le quería allí, solo querían su muerte y él, un Internacional no supo percibir el peligro y mucho menos esquivarlo. Era el peor Internacional de toda la institución, todo lo que había aprendido en la academia se había volatilizado.

* * *

 **Continuará. No me matéis por lo que le ha pasado a Tenten, es algo que tenía que pasar (aunque me duela tanto como a vosotr s) la cosa no pintaba muy bien con Neji que parecía muy autoritario y no queremos que sea así ni con Tenten ni con nadie. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **CAPITULO 36**

Deidara iba silbando de camino a su tienda, metió la llave en la reja y abrió. Encendió las luces y nada más entrar percibió que algo no andaba bien.

-Pero, ¿qué?

Todo el almacén estaba patas arriba, varias estanterías en la que ya estaban los encargos listos para recoger estaban caídas.

-Deidara sempai, ya estoy aquí.-Dijo la voz de Tobi mientras entraba en el almacén.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alguien a entrado a robar.-Dijo Deidara muy nervioso.

-Voy a llamar a la Policía Internacional.

-¿Para qué? No hay nada forzado, la única puerta la he abierto yo, nos van a tomar por locos.

-No creo, muchos ladrones se saben tecn…

-Van a pensar que hemos sido nosotros para llamar la atención.

-Pienso llamar, además lo que haya desaparecido habrá que informarlo para que no nos pase factura.

Tobi salió del almacén dejando a Deidara preocupado por todo aquello, tenía que comprobar que se había llevado y como bien había dicho Tobi informarlo para que no le echasen las broncas por lo que pudiese suceder.

* * *

Tsunade y Minato se acercaron al capitán general de la Internacional que había acudido hasta allí al recibir la noticia del ataque de Sasuke.

-Buenos días.-Les saludó con seriedad.-¿Dónde está mi Protector?

-Está en el hospital, donde paso la noche.-Le informó Tsunade.

-Le pido disculp…

-Ahórreselas Cuarto, no me interesan.

Tsunade al ver la actitud del capitán general decidió guiarle en silencio.

* * *

-Visto que has pasado la noche sin altercados te doy de alta.-Le dijo Shizume a Sasuke.-Pero en cuanto tengas algún tipo de malestar debes informarlo inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo sin mirarla.

Se incorporó, no sin esfuerzo mientras Kaito le extendía la camisa blanca y Shizume se fue para darles intimidad.

-Kazuma lo sabe.-Le informó.-Me dijo que vendería.

-¿A qué?

-Siempre que un Portavoz es atacado en su zona viene, es una norma no escrita.

-Ya, ¿algo más?

-El hostal en el que estábamos hospedados fue atacado anoche. Sólo rompieron los cristales y lanzaron pintura roja.-Le informó.-Ya se han hecho las cuentas para pagar los daños.

-No los hemos hecho nosotros.

-Lo sé, pero fue por nuestra culpa y Kazuma me pidió que lo hiciese.

Le extendió unos guantes especiales a Sasuke. Eran los que se solía poner para misiones de grandes envergaduras. Eran tan rígidos como los chalecos de rango A, si los hubiese llevado puestos el día anterior probablemente no estaría allí, ya que la máxima protección estaba en el brazo y en la palma de la mano. La muñeca estaba liberada para la máxima movilidad posible. Nunca pensó que en la aldea en la que nació tendría que llevar ese tipo de prendas que solo se usan en misiones de alta mortalidad.

-Tu espíritu protector está preocupado por ti.-Le dijo Kaito.-Ya sabes que está muy vinculado a ti.

-Pues bien que me hecho la bronca por habérselo dado a mi cuñada y luego a mi…

Sasuke se calló al ver que lo iba a decir, tenía el temor de que alguien le escuchase y fuese a por ella.

-Anoche cuando se enteró quiso ir a verte. Se lo impedí como es natural.

-Ahora mismo lo más seguro es que ni nos crucemos.-Dijo en tono bajo.-Los Uchiha deben estar vigilando cada paso que doy.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, era el capitán general y los Hokages.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó Kazuma.

-Bien.-Le contestó sin mirarle mientras se levantaba .

-Sasuke, siento mucho lo sucedido…

-No pasa nada.-Le dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.-Esto tendría que pasar en algún momento.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?-Dijo indignado.-Este tipo de sit…

-Pasa en todas las aldeas, Kazuma. Hasta en Central, ¿ o no te acuerdas? Porque yo si lo recuerdo.

Kazuma se calló de mala gana, Sasuke tenía razón. Hacia unos años Central era una aldea donde se maltrataba a los que eran diferentes a ellos y Sasuke sufrió ese maltrato hasta que estalló.

-Lo mejor va ha ser instalarse en la frontera y esperar ahí a que llegue la actualización.-Dijo Sasuke colocándose la capa.

-En eso coincidimos.-Le dijo Kazuma.-Por eso he mandado que monten las tiendas.

-Entonces genial, vamos para allá.

Sasuke salió el primero seguido del resto, se colocó la capa mientras salía del hospital. Antes de salir se preocupó de ponerse la capucha para ocultar la cara.

* * *

Tenten miraba el techo de su habitación en el hospital, no pensaba en nada. Llevaba así desde que le dijeron que había perdido al bebe. Alguien llamo a la puerta, no contestó por lo que ese alguien entró.

-Tenten.-Dijo Neji al verla despierta mientras se acercaba a ella con rapidez.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella no contestó, continuó mirando al techo, Neji le cogió levemente la cara para que le mirase y le contestase. Vio la mirada de tristeza de su prometida.

-Ciel…

-Cállate.-Le demandó.-No te quiero volver a ver.

-Lo siento.-Dijo.-Se que todo esto es por mi culpa, no sabía que el embarazo era de riesgo.

-Si me hubieses acompañado alguna vez al médico lo sabrías.-Le reclamó.-No todo se basa en estar conmigo en casa o preguntarme de vez en cuando cómo estoy. Márchate.

Neji se la quedó mirando sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Tenten se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular y se lo extendió a Neji que se lo cogió de forma automática.

-No me hagas repetírtelo, vete.

Neji no se movía lo cual desquició a una Tenten muy nerviosa y dolorida.

-¡LARGATE!-Le gritó al fin.

Neji se asustó, nunca había visto a Tenten así, mirándola con desprecio e ira, ante la situación bajo la cabeza avergonzado y sintiéndose fatal salió a la habitación. Tenten al sentirse sola rompió a llorar exteriorizando todo el dolor que sentía.

* * *

Sakura entró con rapidez.

-Sakura.-Le llamó Tsunade cuando la vio.

-Tsunade-sama…¡oh! ¿sabe dónde está Sasuke?

-Si.-Le contestó en un susurro mientras se llevaba a Sakura a un lado del pasillo para no llamar la atención de oídos indiscretos.-Se fueron hace un rato.

-¡¿Ya se ha ido?!

-Sí, tenían que prepararlo todo en la frontera donde pasaran el resto de días hasta que este construida la base allí mismo.

Sakura bajó la mirada derrotada, quería verle.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Tsunade al ver la cara que puso cuando le dijo lo de Sasuke.

-Si.-Le mintió.

-¿Te quieres tomar un té?

-No gracias, acabo de desayunar.

-Bueno.

-En otro momento.

Sakura se despidió de Tsunade y se marchó a su despacho para poder pensar.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la frontera en compañía de Kaito, el Cuarto y su capitán. El ruido de las obras fue lo primero que les dio la bienvenida, un mareo le advirtió de que su condición no era del todo buena. Una parte de los Internacionales pasaban el rato mientras que la otra parte vigilaba la frontera en una sala temporal hasta que se construyese la base final.

-Debes descansar.-Le dijo Kazuma.-La actualización probablemente llegue mañana.

-Yo te llevo a tu tienda.-Se ofreció Kaito.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a estar con el Hokage para explicarle las cosas.

Sasuke fue arrastrado por Kaito hasta una tienda donde había un escritorio, una cama y una mochila donde estaban sus cosas. Se acercó a la cama donde se sentó, debía reconocer que estaba muy cansado, tanto que una vez sentado dudaba que pudiese volver a levantarse en lo que quedaba de día y aun no había casi empezado. Se tumbó sin quitarse ni los zapatos ni la capa ya que tenia frio.

-Yo me quedaré fuera por si necesitas algo, ¿vale?-Le dijo Kaito.

-Vale, gracias.

Kaito salió de la tienda para dejar descansar a su capitán, el cual se acurrucó haciéndose una bolita intentando no pensar.

* * *

Naruto entro en el hospital en compañía de Hinata a quien mantenía cogida de la mano.

-Hombre, parejita.-Le saludó Sai mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola.-Le saludó Naruto.

-¿Venís de revisión?

-No, venimos a ver a Sasuke.-Le dijo Naruto en voz baja.-Ayer no pudimos verle.

-Es cierto no me acordaba.-Le contestó.

-Bu.-Dijo Ino a modo de saludó a su novio a quién le tapó los ojos.-¿Quién soy?

-¿Quién va a ser sino tu?-Le contestó mientras le cogía las manos, se daba la vuelta y le daba un beso.

Naruto bajo la mirada al igual que su novia para darles cierta intimidad.

-Hola chicos.-Les saludo Ino.-¿Tenéis algún problema?

-Íbamos a visitar a Sasuke.

-Ya no está, se fue esta mañana a primera hora.-Les informó con tristeza.-Sakura está un poco plof.

-Entonces vamos a verla.-Dijo Naruto mientras iniciaba el camino.

-No está en su consulta.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Ya me imagino donde, seguidme.

Naruto, Hinata y Sai siguieron a Ino que les llevó fuera del hospital hasta un pequeño local. Entraron y allí la encontraron al final del local en una mesa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, Ino se acercó hasta ella.

-Sakura.

-No estoy disponible.

-Si sigues bebiendo mañana si que no estarás disponible.

-No he bebido casi nada.-Le contestó mientras se incorporaba.-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Iban a verle pero les dije que no estaba ya.

-Y habéis venido a recordármelo, ¿no?-Les recriminó.-Pues ni si quiera le he visto.

-¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-En la frontera pero no es tan sencillo, Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por seguridad.-Le contestó mientras bebía.-¿Porqué no podemos tener una relación normal? ¡Camarero! Póngame otra igual.

-Ni hablar.-Se negó Ino.-No le sirva más.

-Tú no eres mi madre, Ino cerda.

-Se acabó Ino mientras se levantaba y la agarraba del brazo.-Ahora mismo te llevo a casa.

-¡No!

Sakura empujó a Ino con violencia, se levantó pero fue frenada por Naruto que la agarró por el hombro.

-Sakura…

-¿Sakura Haruno?-Le preguntó un hombre asomándose por la ventana que tenían a su derecha.

Sakura le miró, tenía el pelo tan blanco como el algodón, pero lo que le incomodó al instante fue su mirada ya que era de un intenso amarillo que parecía que brillaba y podía iluminar en medio de la noche.

-S-si, soy yo.

-Hola, llevaba un buen rato buscándola.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.-Soy el espíritu protector de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó apresuradamente mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naruto para acercarse.

-Ese es el tema, he venido a buscarla señorita.

-¿Por…

-Creo que deberían verse, aunque yo no le haya visto sé que Sasuke está mal y estoy convencido de que su presencia le hará mucho bien.

-¿Cómo…

-Los espíritus protectores estamos conectados con nuestros protegidos.-Le explicó.-Sin esa conexión no podríamos protegerles.

-¡Oh!-Fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras se llevaba la mano al colgante.

-¿Qué me dices?-Le preguntó.-¿Vienes o no?

-Sí, voy contigo.

-Genial.-Dijo mientras entraba por la ventana y le extendía una capa con el escudo de la Internacional de Konoha.-Pongase esto.

-¿La capa?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Seguridad.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Los Uchiha pueden estar vigilando la frontera, aunque la última vez que revisé antes de irme no encontré a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura se puso la capa, se despidió de sus amigos y salió por la ventana para no llamar la atención, no sin antes ponerse la capucha para ocultar su identidad.

* * *

Dai y Tanaka hablaban tranquilamente cuando una mujer les increpó.

-Tenéis que hacer algo.-Les reclamó.-Mi hijo está detenido.

-¿Qué hizo?-Preguntó Tanaka.

-Atacó al Portavoz y toda la culpa la tienes tu Dai.-Le recriminó la mujer.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Tú le dijiste que había que hacer algo para echar al Portavoz y fue y le atacó.

-Hizo bien, gracias a él está fuera de la aldea. Tu hijo ha sido un héroe.

-¿Un héroe que está en la cárcel?

-No te preocupes, Saldrá.

-Pero haced algo.-Les pidió.

-Yo rezaré para que tu hijo este bien.-Le aseguró Tanaka mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Eso no me sirve para nada.

-¿Estás menospreciando lo que el sacerdote te está ofreciendo?-le preguntó Dai en tono amenazante.

-Yo quiero que lo saquéis de aquí.

-Estás en shock y es normal.-Le dijo el sacerdote tratando de tranquilizarla.-Aunque no deberías estarlo, tu hijo está luchando por el bien de la aldea.

-Me he creído todo lo que decíais.-Le contestó mientras se deshacía del agarre del sacerdote.-Pero ya no, no cuando veo que Sasuke no nos ha hecho nada malo y se comporta de forma correcta, ¿a qué jugáis?

Tanaka la miró sorprendido, Dai se acercó hasta ella y la agarró del cuello para estrangularla, la mujer trató de soltar el férreo agarre de Dai in éxito. Cayó al suelo donde tras unos minutos agónicos murió por falta de oxigeno en el cerebro.

-Llévatela a su casa.-le dijo Tanaka.-Que parezca que se ha suicidado.

-De acuerdo.

Dai cogió en volandas a la mujer y salió escondiéndose en las sombras que el atardecer creaba en las calles.

* * *

Kyosuke observaba al asesino, este estaba sentado en el suelo en actitud tranquila, su semblante mostraba total tranquilidad, lo cual le sacaba de quicio, ¿cómo alguien que había intentado matar, porque sus intenciones eran esas, podía mostrar actitud tranquila?

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?-Le preguntó desesperado por saber.

-Porqué no he hecho nada.-Le contestó con frialdad.

-¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? Ayer casi matas a una persona.

-No, no es una persona.

-Sí lo es.

-Es un demonio que viene a matarnos a todos para hacerse con el poder del mundo.

-¿Te estás escuchando?-Le dijo Kyosuke desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón.-Esos comentarios son de hace siglos, la sociedad ha avanzado y es impo….

-¡Estás abducido por él!.-le gritó mientras corría a ponerse más cerca.-El día de la verdad los que estáis de su parte os hundiréis en un mar ácido donde os desintegrareis. Nos pediréis ayuda, pero será tarde porque no os escucharemos.

-Kyosuke.-Le llamó Fugaku mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-¿Si, capitán?

-Déjale en paz, no te va a hacer ningún bien escucharle.

-De acuerdo.

-Sal a tomar el aire un poco.

Kyosuke salió de la planta de calabozos acompañado de su capitán.

-Gracias por hacer la guardia esta noche.-Le agradeció Fugaku cuando estuvieron en la puerta.

-Es mi trab…

-Aun así, te lo agradezco. Shisui y tu sois mi apoyo ahora mismo en estas oficinas. No quiero que discutas con los que son pro Tanaka porqué no quiero que acabes como el hijo de Shujin, ¿queda claro?

-S-si.

-Tienes un gran potencial, úsalo con cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no exteriorizaré mis puntos de vista frente a los demás.

-Así me gusta.

Fugaku sonrió, lo cual reconfortó a Kyosuke mas de lo que se esperaba. Hacía tiempo que no recibía un gesto de preocupación tan fuerte como ese, ya que su padre siempre se había preocupado más por otras cosas.

* * *

La noche había caído y andar casi a oscuras era muy incomodo, Sakura estaba bastante tensa ya que no se quería caer. Iba a preguntar cuanto quedaba cuando vio la luz al final.

-¿Estamos llegando?-Preguntó.

-Sí, pero vamos a entrar de otra manera.-Le dijo.

El espíritu frenó a escasos metros de la entrada, donde aun había sombras bastante tupidas. Cogió a Sakura de un brazo y se hizo desaparecer junto a ella.

Aparecieron en una tienda donde guardaban armamento, el espíritu sin soltar a Sakura, se asomó fuera. No había nadie, salió.

Sakura observó curiosa todo. Había un gran número de Internacionales hablando animadamente alrededor de una hoguera o de pie enseñando sus armas, eran tan normales como los ninjas de cualquier aldea.

-Es aquí.-Dijo el espíritu frenando ante una tienda igualita a las demás.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Kaito sentado en uno de los laterales.

-Ver al capitán.-Le contestó el espíritu.

-Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible.

-He traído a Sakura.-Le cortó.

Sakura miró a Kaito y este bajo la tensión.

-De acuerdo, pero no os habrá visto nadie, ¿verdad?-Les preguntó preocupado.

-No, de eso me he encargado todo el camino.-Le contestó con orgullo el espíritu protector.

-Vale.

-Sakura, dale esto a Sasuke.-Le dijo el espíritu dándole el talismán.-No me gusta que me mantengan alejado.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras lo recogía.-Voy a entrar.

-Suerte.-Le dijo Kaito.-Cuando salgáis hacedlo con cuidado.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura entro en la tienda. Todo estaba en penumbra.

-Quiero estar solo, así que márchate.-Dijo la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura se acercó hacia el origen de la voz, la oscuridad le hizo avanzar con lentitud pero llegó a la cama, se subió a ella.

-A mi me da igual que quieras estar solo.-Le dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Alguien preocupado por ti vino a buscarme.-Le contestó.-¿Vamos a hablar a oscuras?

Sasuke encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche mientras se incorporaba con cierta dificultad, Sakura al verle el semblante acudió hasta él y le abrazó.

-Te fuiste antes de que pudiese verte.-Le dijo.

-No pintaba nada allí.

-Eres el Portavoz de Konoha claro que pintas algo.-Le contestó Sakura soltándose de él.-En konoha hay gente que te quiere y mucho.

Sasuke suspiró, no quería discutir con ella, no tenía ganas.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Tu espíritu protector fue a buscarme.-le dijo.-Me dio una capa para pasar desapercibida.

-Estas muy sexy con ella puesta.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Y me dio esto.-Le dijo mientras le extendía el talismán e ignoraba su último comentario.-Llévalo puesto, es una orden.

-¿De quién?

-Mía.

-Bueno si es tuya tendré que hacerle caso.-Le contestó mientras se lo cogía.

-¿Cómo está el brazo?

-Ya está mejor que ayer.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Sasuke se tiró sobre Sakura haciendo que cayera de espaldas en la cama. La abrazó mientas escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, Sakura sonrió al ver su actitud.

-Odio a mi clan, me siento fuera de lugar cada vez que vengo. Aún me pregunto por qué acepté el puesto.-Dijo Sasuke intentando desahogarse, pero se incorporó para mirarla.-Pero entonces me acuerdo de ti.

-Yo me acuerdo de ti todos los días.-Le dijo Sakura acariciándole la cara.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y la beso. Sakura le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras le respondía al beso con pasión. Al principio era un beso tranquilo pero la intensidad subió mucho, demasiado. Sakura metió la mano debajo de la camisa de Sasuke, el cual no dijo nada por lo que continuó ascendiendo en su espalda, pero encontró algo que no le gustó. Rompió el beso turbada. Sasuke se alejó de ella avergonzado por si se habría propasado.

-Quítate la camisa.-Le pidió.

Sasuke la miró sin comprender, pero la mirada de Sakura le decía que iba completamente en serio por lo que se desabrochó la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

En cuanto se quitó la camisa Sakura le hizo darse la vuelta para que viese su espalda. Pudo ver una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la espalda por la mitad, siguiendo su columna, la tocó hipnotizada.

-¿Y esta cicatriz?-Le preguntó.

-Fue en mi primer año en Central.-Le contestó Sasuke sin girarse.-Misaki me tuvo que operar varias veces…no fue un año agradable.

-Esta es la consecuencia de lo que te hicieron, ¿no?

-Sí, esta es la consecuencia. Los Uchiha decidieron que yo tenía que desaparecer, no lo consiguieron, sobreviví y me lleve años de sufrimiento tanto físico como mental. Sufrimiento del cual aun no sé el motivo, pero encima después de todo esto el malo soy yo, que no he hecho nada a nadie.

Sakura le giró y le abrazó con fuerza, Sasuke se había envalentonado y estaba confesando lo que sentía. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-No hace falta que sigas, por favor. El resto ya me lo imagino.

-Eres…la primera persona…con la que hablo de esto.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Nunca he querido pensar en tener que contárselo a alguien.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo miedo de abrirme a alguien, no quiero que nadie salga perjudicado por mi culpa…no te tendría…

-Shh.-Le detuvo alzándole la cara para mirarle.-Te agradezco que me cuentes todo esto.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, pero Sakura le hizo alzar la mirada.

-Recuerda que me tienes para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke le dijo que si mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas mas, Sakura le beso todas las lágrimas. Le obligó a tumbarse, le abrazó y se quedaron así, en silencio. Ya se habían dicho todo.

-Te quiero.-Dijo Sasuke al cabo de un rato, rompiendo el silencio medio dormido.

-Yo también.-Le contestó ella apretando el abrazo.

Así tumbados y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **No comento nada para que saboreéis el final del capitulo ;)**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	37. Chapter 37

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 37**

Shu entró en su departamento medio tenso su secretaria Mei se acercó hasta él con un café.

-Anda toma.

-Vaya, gracias.-Le contestó mientras se lo cogía.-No he dormido mucho la verdad.

-Pues te tengo buenas noticias.

-Anda alégrame el día.

-Ya han llegado las actualizaciones del sistema de seguridad.

-¡Al fin! Tenemos que marcharnos.

-No podemos.

-¿Cómo que no?

-La actualización ya ha sido enviada a Suna y ya está instalada.

-Aggg, entonces, ¿ya tenemos la confirmación de ello en Suna, ¿no?

-Si, por cierto, ¿te enteraste del robo de la fábrica de armas?

-¿Robo?

-Sí, ayer se comentaba mucho en los pasillos, lo curioso es que no hay nada donde buscar a los culpables porque la puerta no estaba forzada.

-¿Y saben lo que han robado?

-No.

-Pues eso hay que averiguarlo, porqué es muy peligroso.

-Ya han mandado a policías rasos a que se encarguen de ello.

* * *

Sakura se despertó desorientada, no estaba en su cuarto. La cama era demasiado grande. Se incorporó un poco asustada cuando recordó que estaba en la tienda de Sasuke y este no estaba por ninguna parte, pero aun así le llamó.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Señorita Haruno.-Dijo el espíritu protector asomándose.-Veo que ya ha despertado.

-Sí, ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-Se ha tenido que ir hace unas horas.-Le informó mientras entraba.-Ha llegado la actualización al amanecer y quería supervisarlo, no se preocupe tiene que estar por llegar, ya que están desmontando el campamento.

-¿Se marcha ya?

-Sí.

-…

-La dejo espacio para que se acicale.

-¿Me puedes prestar un teléfono? Es que tengo que avisar…

-Sasuke me ha dicho que ya se ha encargado él de informar que estaban cuidando de él toda la noche.

-Ow.

El espíritu le sonrió con complicidad, ya que ambos sabían que Sasuke se había abierto a ella. Sakura sonrió con tristeza mientras se tiraba en la cama.

* * *

-Con esto ya te puedes marchar a casa, Tenten.-Le dijo Shizume.

Tenten no la contestó miro abstraída la pared que tenia frente a ella. Shizume se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro sacándola del letargo.

-¿Estás bien?

-…Si.-Le mintió sonriéndole forzadamente.-Gracias por todo.

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estamos…

-No se preocupe.

Tenten se levanto y se marcho con rapidez de la habitación. Camino deprisa por los pasillos. No quería encontrarse con nadie. Al salir frenó, había mucha luz, inspiró, espiro y salió a la calle buscando durante todo el camino la sombra. Al llegar a casa la soledad le llego como si le atravesara el cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas rota de dolor, al fin estaba sola, al fin podía expresar con total libertad como se sentía por dentro. Se tocó el vientre, ya no había nada, con lo que le había querido…Se marchó, ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó.-Yo te quería y te marchaste antes de que te conociera, ¿por qué?

Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalarle por la cara.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la tienda, en su interior le esperaba Sakura junto a su espíritu protector. Estaban jugando con unos hilos.

-Al fin apareces.-Le dijo su espíritu.-Llevas desde el amanecer fuera.

-Si.-Contestó mientras suspiraba y se sentaba entre ambos.-Esto viene con el oficio de ser Internacional.

-¿Os vais ya?-Le preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, solo se quedaran en la frontera un pequeño grupo para asentar bien los sistemas de seguridad al menos un mes.

-¿Y esas obras?

-Son para una base.

-¿Base?

-Sirve para que cuando vayamos a Konoha no tengamos que monopolizar un hostal.

-Si vuestras visitas suelen ser ir y volver.-Le dijo extrañada Sakura.

-Hay veces que no, aunque también es cuestión de tradiciones.-Le contestó mientras se lanzaba y la abrazaba.

Sakura se dejó caer mientras se echaba a reír, el espíritu suspiro y decidió desaparecer al colgante que llevaba el portavoz de Konoha.

-Me tengo que marchar.-Le susurró Sasuke.-Estaba deseando marcharme, pero no quiero dejarte.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas, pero visto como está tu brazo prefiero saber que estás seguro en Central. Aquí me vas a tener preocupada.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Kaito desde el otro lado sin llegar a entrar.-Dentro de poco nos marchamos.

-De acuerdo, gracias Kaito.-Le contestó.-Te tengo que llevar a casa.

-No hace falta.

-Sí que hace falta, ponte la capa para pasar desapercibidos.

Sakura se puso la capa rápidamente mientras Sasuke le ponía la capucha al ver que se le iba a olvidar. Salieron.

-No tardes mucho en volver.-Le dijo Kaito.

-No te preocupes, no tardaré.

Ambos se marcharon del campamento sin mirar a ninguno de los Internacionales que estaban desmontándolo todo. El camino de vuelta se le hizo más ameno a Sakura ya que iba en buena compañía. Le cogió la mano, Sasuke por su parte apretó el agarre.

Nada más entrar en la aldea Sasuke decidió tomar un camino aéreo por los tejados de los edificios para evitar miradas indiscretas. Frenaron cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sakura, bajaron y entraron en el portal.

-Vuelve pronto.-Le pidió Sakura cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Sabes que volveré.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

-Cuídate el brazo.-Le comentaba mientras se acercaba para besarle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Mebuki les miró sorprendida, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se ponía un poco rojo.

-H-hola, mama.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Les preguntó.-Pasad.

-Yo…ya me iba.-Dijo Sasuke azorado.

-¿Os marchabais ya?

-Sí, ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí.

-A ver si cuando vuelves te pasas por nuestra casa.

-Mama, estamos en casa.

-Ya pero como es tu novio lo suyo seria presentarnos formalmente, porqué se que salís juntos, Sasuke.

-Mama, deja de sacarle los colores.

-Bueno, bueno, yo me voy que tengo que hacer unos recados.-Le dijo Mebuki.-Un placer haberte visto Sasuke.

-Igualmente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Mebuki se marchó, Sakura suspiró y apoyó la frente en el brazo bueno de Sasuke el cual sonrió al verla.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que ha dicho mi madre.

-Anda, ha sido divertido, no conocía a tu madre.-le dijo.-Además tiene razón, debería presentarme formalmente a tus padres visto que saben nuestra relación.

-Aja.-Le dijo Sakura mientras se empinaba para darle un beso.

Estuvieron unos minutos besándose y acariciándose, se separaron finalmente ya que tenían la sensación de que se sentían observados.

-Cuídate.-Le pidió Sakura.

-Tranquila, lo haré.-Le aseguró Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

Se separó mientras se colocaba la capucha.

-¡Oh! La capa.

-Quédatela que te sienta muy bien.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de ella andando hacia atrás para no perder contacto visual con ella.-Cuídate tu también.

-Eso haré.-Le dijo antes de que desapareciera.

* * *

Mei iba bajando las escaleras en compañía de Meiko cuando vieron a Kazuma entrando en el edificio. Meiko bajo las escaleras que quedaban corriendo para encontrarse con él mientras Mei iba a buscar a su capitán.

-Capitán Kazuma.-Le llamó.

-Hola Meiko.-Le contestó mientras continuaba su camino.

-¿Cómo fue su incursión en Konoha? ¿cómo está Sasuke?

-Bien, gracias al cielo no pasó nada grave.

-Ese inútil siempre se salva de las broncas.-Comentó Kouki acercándose a ellos.

-No empieces.-Le dijo Kazuma.-Él no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido.

-Claro que la tiene, si hubiese impuesto su autoridad no habría hecho falta que fueras hasta Konoha.

Kazuma frenó en seco mientras Shu y Chie se acercaban hasta ellos.

-Y tu, lo haces todo perfecto, ¿no?-Le recriminó Meiko.-Si mal no recuerdo un pueblo entero de tu zona desapareció y tu no hiciste nada.

-¿De qué…

-La verdad duele, ¿eh?-Le retó Meiko mientras sonreía.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Kazuma.-Las actualizaciones de seguridad han sido instaladas y deberíais estar pendientes de ellas ahora mismo, no discutiendo como estáis haciendo.

-Lo siento, capitán.-Se disculpó Meiko.

-Todos a vuestros puestos de trabajo, aquí no pintáis nada.

Kazuma se marchó hecho una furia, los portavoces se miraron entre ellos algo incómodos antes de marcharse cada uno a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Estaban a punto de salir de la frontera cuando Sasuke sintió una presencia cerca, frenó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.-Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.-Iros adelantando ya os alcanzaré.

-Después de lo que te paso la ultima vez…

-Confía en mi, se quien es la persona que nos sigue.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito se marchó junto con el resto del equipo, Sasuke se quedó parado en medio del camino hasta que apareció Tanaka que avanzaba a paso normal.

-Quítame el jutsu.-Le exigió Tanaka.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No mientas.

-Le repito que no sé de qué me habla.

Tanaka se acercó hasta él y le cogió de la pechera con violencia.

-Tú no te vas sin quitármelo.

-Devuélveme lo que es mío.-Le dijo Sasuke.

Tanaka apretó el agarre, le estaba cabreando hasta límites insospechados, Sasuke sonrió levemente. Se deshizo del agarre y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

-Por cierto, dígale a sus seguidores que gracias por la flecha envenenada.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Le contestó un poco nervioso.

-Como quiera.

Sasuke se marchó, Tanaka se tocó la mano donde le hizo el jutsu.

* * *

Cho llamó a su amiga del alma Naomi, estaba aburridísima y quería contarle a alguien sus sentimientos.

-¿Diga?-Contestó una adormilada Naomi.

-Soy yo.

-¡Oh!

-Que poco entusiasmo.

-Esperaba que fueses Tayuya.

-Oh, bueno escucha, ¿a que no sabes qué número de teléfono de he conseguido?

-¿Cuál?

-El de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Tengo mis métodos.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?-Le preguntó ilusionada.

-No, pero si quieres te consigo la dirección.

-Porfi.

-De acuerdo.

-Yay, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con el número de teléfono?

-Ligármelo.

-¡No!-Le gritó Naomi.-Sasuke es mío.

-Entonces luchemos.-Le propuso.

-Tú nunca le quisiste.

-Antes estaba muy feo, ahora está muy bueno.

-No pieno perder contra ti.

-Ni yo.

Naomi la colgó sin despedirse, Cho sonrió con malicia mientras buscaba el numero de Sasuke.

* * *

Entraron finalmente a Central, todo el equipo estaba muy cansado, se podía ver en sus caras. Sasuke sonrió satisfecha, tanto él como su equipo conectaban.

-Chicos.-les llamó.-Podéis iros a casa y darles una sorpresa a vuestras familias.

Todos se marcharon agradecidos, Sasuke suspiró y se marchó a su casa cuando por el camino le sonó el teléfono, contestó ilusionado pensando que era su novia.

-Hola cielo.-Le contestó.

-¡Hola mi amor!.-Le contestó una voz que era la de Sakura.

-Perdón pero, ¿quién eres?

-¿Es que no reconoces a tu novia por teléfono?

-Sí, pero es que tú no eres mi novia.

-Me ofendes.

-Mire, creo que se ha confundido de numero, voy a colgar.

-No…

Colgó, se sentía incómodo tras esa llamada, ya que sentía que le estaba poniendo los cuernos a su novia, suspiró y le volvió a sonar el teléfono, miró el numero, no era conocido así que le colgó y continuó su camino. Llego a casa en pocos minutos y antes de abrir vio que había luz en su casa. Sacó un kunai mientras entraba con intención de atacar, asustó a Ryo que terminó tirando al suelo los vasos que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hayato que estaba poniendo los cubiertos.

-Que susto me habéis dado.-Les dijo bajando el kunai.-Pensé que eráis intrusos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Misaki.-Sasuke, bienvenido a casa. Nos dijeron que ibas a volver y sabia que ibas a estar cansado y decidimos venir y hacerte compañía en la cena.

-Vaya, gracias.-Dijo Sasuke sorprendido por el gesto.

-Anda, cámbiate que la cena estará lista en nada.

-Deja que recoja los…

-No, déjame a mi.-le dijo Ryo.-Los he tirado yo.

-Por mi culpa.

-Que obtuso eres, vete a cambiarte de una vez.-le dijo su hermano.

Sasuke se marchó a su cuarto cuando el teléfono volvió a sonarle, era el mismo número de antes, por lo que la colgó y abrió el armario.

* * *

Kaito subía las escaleras medio dormido, el cambio de cama le afectaba más de lo que pensaba, Sasuke le alcanzó en el pasillo y le palmeó la espalda con energía asustándole.

-Muy buenas, Kaito.-Le dijo.

-Hola.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba.

-Uy, que mala cara me traes..

-El cambio de cama, que me destroza.

-Pues tomate un café para despertarte anda.

-Eso haré.

Sasuke entró en su despacho, en cuanto puso un pie en él se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. En uno de los laterales de la mesa había tres hojas tiradas en el suelo, se acercó hasta el escritorio mientras se ocultaba la mano con la manga de la camisa para tocar los objetos sin dejar huellas. Abrió el primer cajón y el segundo mientras sacaba una llave para abrir el tercero pero también estaba abierto, buscó los documentos importantes pero no los encontró.

-¿Pero qué…?¡Kaito!-Le llamó alterándose por momentos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alguien ha entrado en mi despacho.-Le informó.-Necesito ver todas las grabaciones de los días que no estuvimos en Central.

-¿Le han sustraído algo?

-Sí, la investigación de los Absortion.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta el.-¡Mierda!

Sasuke salió corriendo hasta la caja fuerte donde guardaba el original, paso la contraseña y entró. Todo estaba en orden pero eso no le tranquilizó, levantó la losa y lo encontró vacio. El documento original que tenía que descodificar no estaba, pero era imposible la seguridad allí era extrema, uno no podía entrar así como así. Todo estaba preparado de tal forma que solo pudiese entrar el autor de las contraseñas y ese era él. Colocó la losa de nuevo en su sitio y salió.

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Kaito asomándose desde el hueco de las escaleras.

-¿Qué?-le contestó mientras le alcanzaba con actitud derrotista.

-Las grabaciones llegaran en un rato, tienen que localizarlas todas.

-Bien, voy a hablar con el capitán.

Sasuke se fue hasta el despacho de Kazuma, Natsuki se sorprendió cuando le vio, se levantó.

-Hola, dichoso los ojos, ¿cómo va tu brazo?-Le dijo.

-Mejor, gracias. Necesito hablar con el capitán, ¿está disponible?

-Sí, lo está. Déjame que le avise.

Natsuki entro en el despacho de Kazuma pero acabó saliendo al medio minuto.

-Pasa.

-Gracias.

Sasuke entró.

-Buenas Sasuke.-Le saludó.-Siéntate y cuéntame.

-Mientras no estaba alguien entró en mi despacho y me sustrajo los documentos de los Absortion que tenía que descodificar.-Le dijo aturullado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero, ¿no tenias tu despacho cerrado?

-Por supuesto, todo estaba cerrado.-Se defendió.-Entraron hasta en la caja fuerte.

-No puede ser.

-Pues lo es, he solicitado las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Cuando estén llámame, yo también quiero verlas.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Obito salió de la habitación mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa, se asomó al salón donde Rin daba de comer al pequeño Sasuke.

-Buenos días.-Les dijo mientras entraba.-¿Qué tal la mañana mis tesoros?

-Pues con un poco de hambre.-Le contestó Rin algo cansada.

-Yo también.

-Tu desayuno en la cocina.-Le contestó Rin.-Que por cierto no lo he hecho, lo siento.

-No te preocupes que se hacérmelo yo.-Le dijo Obito dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.-Me tienes mal acostumbrado.

-No tengo nada que hacer, es normal que te lo haga.-Le contestó cierto tono de estrés.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke te absorbe todas las horas del día y me gustaría ayudar pero entre el trabajo en la tienda y el cursillo….

-Tu consigue entrar en la Internacional, yo me ocuparé de Sasuke, además me ayudas cuando llegas a casa baldado del día. Ya sabes, te ofreces a darle un baño y otras cosillas.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Anda ve a desayunar o llegarás tarde a la tienda.

-Es verdad.

Obito salió corriendo a la cocina, se tomo el café en dos tragos, se metió la tostada en la boca mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-Que paséis un buen día mis tesoros.-Dijo a modo de despedida.

-Que tengas un buen día, papa.-Contestó Rin asomándose con el pequeño.

Obito salió del portal cuando vio una cara demasiado conocida, frenó en seco y le volvió a mirar pero ya no estaba ahí, ¿se lo habría imaginado?, no estaba seguro pero aun así saco el teléfono mientras reanudaba el camino. Marcó el numero y esperó a que le contestasen.

-Shujin, hola perdona que te moleste.

-Para nada, dime.

-Al salir de casa me ha parecido encontrarme con alguien del clan mirando el portal, pueden ser imaginaciones mías, pero me preocupa que no lo sea y le pase algo a Rin y Sasuke.

-Entiendo, informaré de esto ahora mismo y te informo.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Shujin colgó y descolgó el teléfono de la oficina. Iba a llamar a las oficinas de la entrada para comprobar si le podían facilitar el registro de personas que habían entrado en Central y comprobar así las sospechas de Obito.

* * *

El teléfono le sonó por décima vez, Sasuke miro el numero y lo colgó, la mujer que le llamaba era insistente. Tenía ganas de apagarlo pero ¿y si le llamaba Sakura?

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Kaito entrando en el despacho sin avisar, detrás de él estaba Shujin.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.-¿Ya están las grabaciones listas?

-No, pero puede pasar una desgracia.

-Suéltalo.

-Han entrado Uchiha en la aldea.-Le dijo Shujin.

-Vaya, eso no es novedad. Ya hay Uchiha viviendo en Central.

-No es eso, Obito me ha llamado hace un rato preocupado, porque al salir de casa se encontró con uno de ellos mirando al portal y al comprobar el registro de entradas he comprobado que lo que han entrado son seguidores de Tanaka.

-Ya entiendo, pero me parece estúpido que se hayan registrado en la entra…

-Para ellos lo que quieren hacer aquí no es ilegal.-Le argumento Kaito.

-Sí, pero es un poco raro todo.-Le contestó mientras se ponía el chaleco.-Kaito solicita al equipo pequeño, nos vamos a casa de Obito.

-De eso no se encar…

-Son mis protegidos, es mi responsabilidad.-le cortó.-Kaito tú te vienes con nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Rin envolvía al pequeño en una toalla mientras le hacía carantoñas.

-Ya verás como ahora te duermes.-Le dijo.

Salió del baño para ir a la habitación donde tenía la ropita preparada, frenó asustada. Había tres hombres en el hall de su casa.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-Les preguntó mientras apretaba al bebe hacia su cuerpo para protegerle.

-Danos al bebe.-Le demandó uno.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué le vais a convertir en un demonio.

El espíritu protector del colgante de Rin apareció frente a ella cuando los hombres comenzaron el acercamiento.

-Señorita…

-Tu amiguita no va a conseguir nada.-Dijo otro.

Rin sintió la presencia de alguien detrás, se giró y vio a otros tres hombres a escasos centímetros. El más cercano a ella estiró los brazos y trato de arrancarle al bebe cogiéndole por la toalla.

-¡NO!-Gritó Rin.

-Sí, el bebe no es tuyo.-Le dijo.-Es nuestro, es un Uchiha.

Otro espíritu protector apareció saliendo del baño. Era un joven de pelo grisáceo, portaba una vara metálica, Rin le vio y el resto también.

-Encargaros de él mientras yo me encargo del bebe y de la mujer.-Dijo el hombre que mantenía agarrado al pequeño Sasuke y luchaba por llevárselo.

Los dos espíritus comenzaron una pelea, cada uno por su lado. El bebe comenzó a llorar agarrándose a la blusa de su madre. Rin también lloraba mientras hacía quiebros para que soltase a su hijo pero su fuerza era inferior a la del intruso.

Un disparo provoco que todos parasen de golpe, alguien salió del salón.

-Yo que vosotros paraba la pelea.-Dijo Sasuke.-Aunque consigáis vuestro objetivo os pillaremos en cuanto salgáis de aquí. No penséis que las entradas no están avisadas de vuestra posible huida.

Sasuke se acercó a Rin, el bebe no paraba de llorar. Agarró la mano del secuestrador.

-Suelta al bebe inmediatamente.-Le pidió.

-Nunca.

Sasuke sacó una pistola y le apuntó el brazo.

-Suéltalo.-Le repitió.

-El disparo no me da miedo.

-No lleva balas.-Le informó mientras varios Internacionales entraban.-Y no te va a doler.

Disparó, el brazo en el acto cayó soltando al bebe, Rin se alejó dos pasos tratando de calmarle. Shujin que había entrado por la ventana de la cocina, se acercó hasta ella y la sacó del pasillo.

-¿Sorprendido?-le preguntó Sasuke al secuestrador.

Le agarró por el brazo que no sentía y le esposó, el secuestrador bloqueado por la sensación no opuso resistencia. El resto al verse rodeados se dejaron atrapar.

-Estáis cometiendo un error.-Dijo uno mientras le esposaba Jugo.-El enemigos lo tenéis en casa y eres tú, Sasuke. Ese bebe acabará muerto en tus manos. Le manejarás a tu antojo para que haga tu trabajo sucio.

Sasuke dejo que Kaito se hiciese cargo del arresto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Rin, Shujin y el bebe. Rin acunaba al pequeño envuelto aun en la toalla.

-¿Los dos estáis bien?-Les preguntó.

-Sí, muchas gracias.-Le dijo Rin echándose a llorar.

-Vamos Rin, no llores.-Le dijo Shujin pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Ha sido gracias a Obito que no ha pasado nada, a mi no me des las gracias.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Ya ha sido avisado y seguramente esté al llegar.

-¡Rin!-Dijo la voz de Obito como si hubiese sido invocado.

Salió del hall corriendo y se asomó a la cocina.

-Cielo.-Dijo más calmado al verles bien. Entró y la abrazó.-Gracias al cielo que estáis bien.

Sasuke salió de la cocina pensativo cuando se encontró con los espíritus protectores.

-¿Cómo están?-Dijo el espíritu protector de Rin.

-Están bien los dos.-Les dijo.-Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.-Les felicitó.

-Deberíamos poner más seguridad.-Opinó Kaito.

-Si.-Le secundó Sasuke.-Esta tarde hablaré con Kazuma para que me dé el permiso.

Salió de la casa, en el pasillo había una mujer mayor mirando preocupada.

-¿Mis vecinos están bien?-le preguntó a Sasuke cuando paso por su lado.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Le contestó forzando una sonrisa.

Continuó su camino y salió, Kaito que le seguía contestó a una llamada de teléfono.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-¿Algo va mal?-Preguntó cuando su secretario colgó.

-Ya han llegado las grabaciones, Kazuma ya las está comprobando.

-Mierda.

Sasuke salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Kaito que fue tras él.

* * *

Shujin corroboraba que dos Internacionales rasos se quedaban a controlar hasta que llegase el sistema de seguridad que Sasuke dijo que pediría.

-Yo creo que esta tarde llegaran los instaladores.-Les comentó.-Si aun así no os sentís seguros veniros a nuestra casa.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Obito.

-No, gracias por avisar, sino no hubiésemos venido nunca.

Shujin se despidió y dejo a la pareja a solas, Rin se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño Sasuke en brazos, no pensaba soltarlo en todo el día y lloró.

-¡Ey cielo! No llores.-Dijo Obito sentándose a su lado achuchándola.

-Es la segunda vez que intentan arrancármelo de los brazos.

-No habrá una tercer, ya lo verás.

-Soy una mala madre.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le contradijo Obito.-Eres una madre estupenda, estás pendiente de él las 24 horas del día y has luchado para que no te lo quitasen de los brazos.-Explicó con paciencia.-Si fueses una mala madre no le harías ningún caso y le habrías soltado la primera vez que trataron de quitártelo.

Rin le miró y le sonrió con tristeza, Obito le beso la frente con ternura

* * *

-No puede ser.-Dijo Sasuke.-¡No puede ser!

Llevaban horas viendo las grabaciones sin encontrar absolutamente nada, los técnicos trataban de buscar algún tipo de intromisión en los sistemas sin encontrar pesquisas.

-Yo no he escondido los documentos, Kazuma.

-Te creo, sería muy estúpido por tu parte esconder los documentos y decirnos que te los han robado, ¿Qué ganarías con eso?...La cuestión ahora es quién se lo ha llevado y cómo, ya que esta situación compromete nuestra seguridad.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la pantalla como si haciéndolo la respuesta apareciese. Kazuma se levantó, estaba cansado.

-Vete a casa a descansar, Sasuke.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con los documentos?

-Yo me encargo de ello, no te preocupes.

-Esos documentos eran mi responsabilidad.

-Y la seguridad en las instalaciones es mi responsabilidad.-Le cortó Kazuma.-Te mantendré informado.

Sasuke al final cedió y se marchó tras comprobar que se había reforzado la seguridad en casa de Rin y Obito. Llegó a casa, se sentó en la cama con cansancio cuando su teléfono móvil le sonó, lo descolgó sin mirar.

-¿Diga?

-Hola mi amor.-Dijo la voz femenina de la noche anterior.

-Otra vez tu.-Le contestó con cansancio.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero ser tuya.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó cansado de tanta tontería.

-Me puedes llamar Cho.

-Bueno Cho, siento decirte que eso nunca pasará, así que deja de llamarme y olvídame.

-Ains, Sasuke, ¿sabes una cosa? Eso nunca pasará.

La colgó, estaba cansado de escuchar tonterías como aquella, se tumbó y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Aviso a navegantes, esta semana es probable que haya doble publicación, me voy de vacaciones (el Lunes no estaré disponible, más que nada porqué no tendré internet U.U) Si no publico dos esta semana es probable que a lo largo de la siguiente (concretamente el fin de semana que es cuando vuelvo).**

 **Un besazo y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	38. Chapter 38

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 38

Mei estaba llegando a su escritorio para comenzar la jornada de aquel día cuando el teléfono sonó, corrió hasta él y descolgó.

-Oficina de Central, departamento de Sunagakure, dígame.-Respondió

-Hola, soy Jin, el supervisor de la frontera.

-Hola Jin, dime.

-Ayer se avistó a bastante distancia a un grupo vestido de oscuro. Este grupo llevaba un escudo que no es de ningún clan de la aldea.

-¿Tienes alguna foto en la que se vea bien ese escudo?

-Sí.

-Pues envíamela por fax y te vuelvo a llamar con las órdenes.

-De acuerdo.

-Mei colgó cuando su capitán se paró frente a ella, la miraba interrogante.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Espero que no, pero todo parece indicar que si.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba para ir a por el fax.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shu siguiéndola.

-En la frontera han visto a un grupo sospechoso a una distancia considerable pero preocupante, me van a enviar un fax con el escudo que llevaban para comprobar si se trata de los Absortion.

-Esperemos que no.-Le contestó con temor Shu.

El fax llegó, Mei cogió el folio mientras Shu se acercaba hasta ella para ver el escudo.

-Mierda.-Dijo.

-¿Le suena, capitán?

-Sí, prepara al equipo y ordena en la frontera de que se alerte a Suna para que refuerce al máximo la seguridad y nos dejen entrar cuando lleguemos. Yo voy a informar de esto al capitán.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes pero caminaron con rapidez a sus destinos.

* * *

Tanaka cogió el teléfono.

-¿Dígame?

-Sacerdote, soy yo.-Contestó Dai.-Llamo para…

-¿Me estás llamando desde una red segura?

-Si.-Le confirmó Dai.-No pudimos recuperar al bebe y vamos a proceder con nuestro otro objetivo en venganza de nuestros compañeros.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-Le preguntó cansado.

-Pensé que le importaba.

-No me interesa esa escoria.-Le dijo.

Colgó bruscamente.

* * *

Sasuke tiró el vaso de plástico a la papelera mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de las celdas, el guarda que estaba controlando le saludó.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Sasuke cuando le alcanzó.

-Buenos días señor Kotara.

-¿Cómo han pasado la noche los Uchiha que arrestamos ayer?

-Al principio estaban muy rebeldes, no paraban de gritar, pero al comprobar que no les hacíamos caso pararon y han permanecido así hasta ahora.

-Vale, gracias. Me acercaré hasta ellos. Necesito hablar.

Avanzó hasta las dos últimas celdas donde estaban los Uchiha que entraron en la casa de Obito y Rin para comprobar si les conocía, frenó cuando llego y les observó.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le reclamó uno.

-¿Por qué?

-Marcharte demonio, no queremos hablar contigo.

-Pues se siente porque soy el responsable de la seguridad de…

-Tú no eres nada y como no eres nada no vas a proteger a ninguna de las familiar traidora de nuestro clan.

Sasuke se revolvió el pelo, no debía estallar ante las provocaciones.

-Sois conscientes de lo que habéis hecho, ¿no?-Les preguntó.

-Sí, hemos intentado salvar a un bebe de tus garras, nada más.

-No. Habéis intentado secuestrar a un bebe y, ¿sabéis lo que eso significa?

-El culpable de todo eres tú. Vas a destruir a nuestro clan y hacerte con el poder. Nosotros mostraremos tu verdadera cara.

-Mi cara es esta que ves y no permitiré que volváis a hacer esto que habéis intentado.

De pronto se echaron a reír descolocando a Sasuke, el cual no comprendía que era tan divertido.

-¿Qué no nos lo vas a permitir? Jajajaja, prepárate demonio hoy habrá fuegos artificiales.

-¿Cómo?

No le contestaron ya que no paraban de reír. No le dio muy buena espina todo aquello y se marcho de allí casi corriendo dejando sorprendido al Internacional que estaba controlando. Solo tenía en mente una cosa, debía ir a ver si Obito, Rin y el pequeño estaban seguros en aquella casa, ya que por mucho sistema de seguridad instalado si habían puesto una bomba antes en zonas estratégicas probablemente no lo sabrían ya que no se hizo un registro de la casa.

* * *

Kaya esperaba pacientemente a que le abriesen la puerta, había ido a visitar a Rin para ver cómo estaban.

-Hola.-La saludo.-He venido a ver cómo habéis pasado la noche.

-Pues algo regular.-Le contestó Rin mientras le dejaba pasar.

En el salón estaba Obito que hablaba con un internacional, el pequeño Sasuke estaba inquieto en el cuco que había trasladado al salón para no perderle de vista.

-Pasa.-Le invitó Rin mientras entraba y cogía a su pequeño.-Mira quien ha venido a verte, cielo.

Kaya se acercó al pequeño que en cuanto la vio se la quedó mirando con curiosidad, le acarició la cara con cariño mientras Obito acompañaba al Internacional fuera.

-¿Os pusieron los sistemas de seguridad?

-Sí y agradezco muchísimo que Sasuke se haya preocupado tanto por nosotros, porque al parecer el sistema que han instalado no se pone en casa de aldeanos habitualmente.-Le explicó Rin.

-Se preocupa por vosotros.

-Se preocupa por la gente de su clan que está siendo maltratada por su causa según él.-Dijo Obito entrando.

-Tienes razón.-Le secundó Kaya con tristeza.

-Siéntete y te tomas algo.-Le invitó Rin mientras le daba el pequeño a su marido.

-No quiero molestar, solo venia a ver cómo estabais.

-No molestas.-Le dijo Obito mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia, Rin corrió hasta la puerta, comprobó quien era antes de abrir.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola.-Le contestó con urgencia.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Sasuke entró y pasó al fondo de la casa, a la cual miró todos los recovecos que había por el camino.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Obito asomándose desde el salón.

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte que rompió todos los cristales de la casa acompañado por el estridente sonido de las alarmas de seguridad. El pequeño Sasuke rompió a llorar en brazos de Kaya que lo había cogido de los brazos de su padre cuando fue a recibir a Sasuke.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Obito asustado.

Sasuke entró rápidamente en el salón, se asomó para ver donde se había producido la explosión.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo.-No salgáis ninguno de aquí.-Les pidió mientras salía corriendo .

* * *

Kazuma iba por el pasillo, subía de los archivos a los cuales había ido para comprobar que el archivo de Konoha estaba sin signos de haber sido forzado. Todo estaba siendo muy raro. Desaparecen unos archivos que están guardados en unas cajas acorazadas a las que solo se puede acceder con un código de seguridad que solo conoce el dueño de cada archivo y aun así habían desaparecido. La preocupación le carcomía por dentro. Por eso dio un salto del susto cuando escuchó a Kouki llamándole.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó.

-¿Por qué has solicitado la entrada a mi archivo?

-Es verdad tu no estabas cuando lo solicite, eres el mas impuntual de todos los Portavoces, ¿sabes?-Le regaño.

-¿Por qué?

-Han desaparecido documentos de un archivo y quería comprobar que la seguridad en todos los archivos estaba correcta.

-¿A quién le han robado?

-A Sasuke.-Le contestó Meiko mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.-Pero quiero saber qué le han robado.

Kazuma antes de contestar les guió hasta su despacho para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Y bien?-Le preguntó impaciente Kouki.

-Le han robado los documentos que tenía que descodificar de los Absortion.

-¡Pedazo de inútil!-Soltó Kouki.-Sabía yo que…

-Aquí lo que ha fallado ha sido la seguridad, Kouki.-Le cortó Kazuma.-Lo peor de todo es que no hay ninguna perturbación en el sistema.

-¿Y si está relacionado con el robo de la tienda de Deidara?-Especulo Meiko.-Le robaron unos días antes.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando uniendo los dos sucesos?-Le dijo Kouki.

-No, Deidara vende sistemas muy sofisticados, fue él el que creó la seguridad del archivo y por tanto serán sus sistemas los que pueden romperlo.-Le explicó la Portavoz de la Niebla.

-¿Estás pensando que él…

-No, él no gana nada robando eso y es más, poquísima gente sabía que teníamos esos documentos.

-Todo esto es muy raro.-Dijo Kazuma muy preocupado.-Solo lo saben los Portavoces y sus segundos, no quiero pensar que mis hombres se roban las cosas…

-Pero, de todas formas ninguno de nosotros sabe el código de entrada al archivo de Sasuke.-Dijo Kouki.

Kazuma iba a contestar cuando se escuchó una explosión, salieron corriendo del despacho, la charla podía esperar para otro momento. Central les necesitaba.

* * *

Sayoko se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, llevaba más de un mes aguantando trifulcas entre los miembros menores que acababan en muertes, no había ni un solo día que no muriese alguien. Shoko entró en aquél momento agobiada.

-Kenzo ya no puede más con ellos.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Pues la culpa es suya.-Contestó Sayoko.-Fue él el que les dio poder.

Unos gritos llegaron hasta allí, Sayoko se volvió a tapar los oídos hasta que los gritos cesaron, momento en el que entro Kenzo en compañía de una joven de pelo verde recogido en una trenza, sus ojos oscuros las miraba con superioridad. Shoko se levantó a modo de defensa.

-Chicas, os presento a Shizuko, el nuevo miembro de elite.

-¿Cómo que nuevo?-Preguntó Shoko.

-Nuevo, el capitán la ha enviado personalmente.-Les dijo alzando la carta que Shizuko le había entregado cuando se presentó ante él.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido él personalmente con ella?

-Estaba ocupado.-Contestó Shizuko con chulería.-No necesito que nadie me acompañe y si he venido es porqué me necesitáis.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Le cuestionó Shoko acercándose hasta ella.

-Los gritos volvieron de nuevo, Sayoko volvió a taparse los oídos. Shizuko sonrió a modo de burla mientras extendía los brazos.

-Bueno, no sabéis controlar a vuestros hombres.

-¿Y tu si?

Shizuko no contestó, salió seguida de Shoko y Kenzo. Vieron que se colocó entre el gentío revolucionado.

-¡Atención a todos!-Les gritó, pero nadie les hizo caso.-Bueno si no me escucháis tendré que actuar por las malas.

Shizuko corrió como un relámpago, agarró de la cabeza a dos que se estaban peleando. Sin decir nada les hizo explotar la cabeza generando una sádica fuente de sangre que impresionó al resto que se alejo de ella temerosos por si serian los próximos. Los sorprendente de todo, según Kenzo, era que hizo explotar una sola parte del cuerpo, algo que ellos no eran capaces de hacer.

-Tiene control de daño.-Dijo Sayoko casi en un susurro.-¿Cómo lo hace?

-No lo sé.-Contestó Kenzo pensativo.

-Por eso va a ser miembro de elite, ¿no?

-Bah, no es para tanto.-Dijo Shoko alejándose.-No la necesitamos para nada.

Kenzo y Sayoko se la quedaron mirando hasta que despareció.

-No parece muy contenta.-Comentó Sayoko.

-Está celosa, ya que Shizuko es más fuerte que ella, siempre ha querido ser la más fuerte.-Le contestó mientras volvía la mirada a Shizuko que miraba al resto con chulería.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la zona de la explosión, todo era un caos. Un edificio había caído y el de al lado estaba medio derruido y en llamas. La gente miraba con horror lo sucedido y los heridos eran atendidos por los aldeanos mientras esperaban a los médicos.

Sasuke no se lo planteo dos veces, ya que el tiempo era oro. Entró, en el interior todo era humo y fuego pero entre el ruido del fuego pudo escuchar a alguien gritar. Tapándose la boca y la nariz subió las escaleras prestando atención a los gritos.

Piso por piso trató de escuchar de donde provenían hasta el quinto piso, donde los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes.

-¡Ayuda!

Venia de la puerta al final del pasillo, trató de abrirla por las buenas pero esta no se abrió por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le dio una patada. La puerta tembló pero no cedió, el edificio crujió. La estructura del edificio iba a caer en breve por lo que volvió a patear la puerta varias veces seguidas hasta que cedió y cayó. Entró, estaban en el salón, eran una mujer que abrazaba a una niña que tenia atrapado un pie con una viga, Sasuke corrió, agarró de la viga, esta pesaba bastante, la mujer le ayudó desesperada, a pesar del peso consiguieron levantarlo un poco, lo suficiente para que la mujer liberara la pierna con la mano que tenia libre y la saco. Sasuke soltó la viga. La mujer abrazó a su pequeña mientras Sasuke la agarraba de un brazo y la arrastraba fuera de la casa donde el humo era más espeso, por lo que gracias a su intuición las guió por las escaleras. En el tercer piso vio a alguien que se arrastraba fuera dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre, Sasuke iba a ayudarle pero el suelo debajo de él se cayó por lo que con horror e impotencia arrastró corriendo a la mujer, no quería ver morir a nadie más delante de sus ojos. Nada más dar cinco pasos fuera del edificio cayó, la mujer comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba a su hija mientras un niño corría hasta ellas. Sasuke se quedó mirando los escombros para buscar al herido.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kazuma.-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Pues supongo que alguien ha puesto una bomba pero no tengo tiempo ahí abajo esta atra…

-Está muerto.-Le cortó Meiko certera.

-Eso no lo sab…

-Claro que lo sabemos.

-¡No!

Sasuke iba a empezar a buscar levantando escombros pero Kazuma le agarró de un brazo y le alejó de la zona ya que vio explosivos.

-¡Todo el mundo al suelo!-Les gritó.

Nada mas tirarse al suelo todos los escombros explotaron, Sasuke tuvo claro que aquello estaba pensado para no dejar a nadie con vida.

* * *

Naruto saludó a Sakura cuando esta salía del hospital.

-Hola.-Le saludo cuando llegó hasta él.-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, quería ver como estas, hace mucho que no nos vemos e informarte que en unos días nos vamos a Central a ver a tu nov…

Sakura le tapó la boca nerviosa.

-Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que es privadísimo.

-Perdona, se me olvidó.-Le dijo algo azorado.-Por cierto, ¿cómo está?-Preguntó comenzando a caminar.

-Desde que se fue no he hablado con él.-Le dijo.-Pero saber que le voy a ver en breve no me desanima.

-Me alegro.

-Aunque me preocupa su estado de ánimo, no le gusta el rechazo sin saber la razón.

-Le entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Quién se apunta al viaje?

-Pues Ino, Hinata, Sai, tu y yo.

-Genial.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Yo bien, con mucho trabajo.

Ambos entraron en un salón de té para actualizarse.

* * *

Kaito entró en la gran sala de escritorio buscando a Shujin, en cuanto le vio fue hasta él.

-Hola Shujin, necesito comentarte algo, acompáñame.

Shujin siguió a Kaito hasta el pasillo donde Kaito le encaró y le miró con seriedad.

-Tú y Kaya os habéis quedado sin casa, bueno tu y todos los vecinos que estaban fuera en el momento de la explosión.

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien ha detonado varias bombas y Sasuke me ha pedido que os buscase una casa nueva y aquí está.-Le dijo mientras le extendía una llave.

-Pero, ¿y el resto de los vecinos…

-Ellos ya ha sido realojados en una casa nueva cada uno. Lo peor de todo es que no se sabe quien ha sido el autor.

-¡Mi mujer!

-Tranquilo tu mujer está bien.-Le dijo.-Estaba fuera cuando sucedió todo.

Shujin respiró aliviado y Kaito se alegró de poder haberle dado una buena noticia, aunque ahora le preocupaba Sasuke, ya que cuando le pidió que le informase de lo sucedido a Shujin parecía un muerto en vida. Pareciese como si la explosión le hubiese afectado aunque hubiese salido ileso.

-Necesi…

-Y puedes irte a verla y tomarte el día libre.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

-Muchas gracias.

Shujin se despidió y se marchó a toda prisa en busca de su mujer.

* * *

Chizuru se levanto de su escritorio cuando vio a su capitán acercándose.

-¿Todo bien, capitán? He escuchado una explosión y…

-Ha volado por los aires un edificio.

-¿Ha habido muertos?

-Claro que los ha habido.-Le dijo mientras se dirigía a su despacho.-Que nadie me moleste, tengo trabajo.

Kouki cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta, Chizuru se quedó sorprendida ya que ella llevaba la agenda de su capitán y de momento no había trabajos.

Kouki se acercó a su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó dos pergaminos. Los observó un rato largo hasta que cogió unos guantes y se los puso con lentitud retrasando lo inevitable. Hizo un jutsu con las manos para protegérselas y procedió a abrirlos.

Cogió uno, con manos temblorosas, y lo abrió, los números comenzaron a aparecer, no los entendió .

-No puede ser.-Susurró al ver que todo era igual y no entendía absolutamente nada.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla procesándolo todo, se revolvió el pelo pero lo lamento en seguida ya que empezó a escocerle el cuero cabelludo de forma escandalosa, salió corriendo de su despacho sorprendiendo a Chizuru. Llegó al baño donde se miro y no gritó de milagro cuando vio su reflejo, tenía la cabeza llena de manchas de sangre mientras le salía un poco de humo, se miró las manos, las tenia completamente quemadas, el jutsu no había servido de nada. No sentía nada de dolor y eso era lo más preocupante de todo. Volvió a su despacho donde Chizuru le miró con preocupación.

-Capitan…

-Me marcho.-Le dijo mientras ocultaba las manos en las mangas.-No me encuentro bien.

-¿Y su trabajo?

-…

-¿Quiere que lo termine …

-¡NO!

Kouki se marcho a su despacho con prisa donde recogió todo. Con las manos vendadas con papel higiénico metió los pergaminos en un cajón con llave, salió, no sin antes cerrar su despacho con llave, y se marcho casi corriendo sin despedirse dejando a su segunda descolocada y mosqueada.

* * *

Cho entró en la cafetería con aires de superioridad buscando a su amiga Naomi con la única finalidad de restregarle sus encuentros telefónicos con Sasuke, Naomi estaba al final del establecimiento en compañía de su amiga Tayuya. Suspiró ya que Tayuya no la tenía en muy buen estima.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó Tayuya.

-Venia a ver a mi amiga.

-Pues ya la has visto, adiós.

Cho sonrió con malicia y se sentó frente a ellas.

-¿Cómo estás Naomi?

-Bien, ¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?-Le preguntó.

-Hmmmm, si.

-Damelo.-Le demandó con nerviosismo.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó mosqueada Tayuya.

Naomi no la miro solo señalo con la mano el reloj de pared que había en el mostrador.

-Mierda, llego tarde.-Soltó Tayuya al ver la hora, se levantó a toda velocidad.-Hablamos luego.

-Si…

Naomi miraba a Cho con el ceño fruncido mientras Cho la miraba con suficiencia, lo cual la desquiciaba.

-¿Cómo va tu nuevo tratamiento?

-Ya estoy curada y no te vayas por las ramas. Dame lo que te pedí.

-Lo he estado pensando y no te lo voy a dar porque yo seré su novia.-Le dijo.-Darte su dirección sería estúpido…

-Tú sí que eres estúpida.-Le dijo en tono acerado.-Nunca te atrajo, te reíste de mi cuando viste que estaba coladita por él….

-Es que era para verte.

-Si crees que con esto ya me has vencido es que no me conoces.

-Tu tampoco.-Le contestó Cho mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.-No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-No fuiste capaz de tirarte a Shuigetsu, dudo mucho que lo consigas con Sasuke, un alto cargo de la Internacional.

-Uy que no.-Dijo Cho.-A ti te pasó lo mismo, no fuiste capaz de tirártelo y sobrepasaste los limites, así estás ahora.

Cho se levantó ante la atónita mirada de Naomi, ya que había ejecutado el golpe bajo.

-Algún día te estrellaras y espero estar presente para verlo.-Dijo Naomi mirándola a los ojos con odio.-Hasta la próxima Cho.

Naomi se levantó tras dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa y se marchó dejando a Cho de pie sorprendida. Un camarero se acercó hasta ella para recoger.

-¿Desea algo, señorita?-Le preguntó al ver que no se movía.

-Sí, ¿a qué horas terminas tu turno?-Le dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

Temari salió corriendo en cuanto recibió la noticia de que la Internacional acababa de llegar.

-Hola.

-Hola, Temari.-Le saludó el Portavoz.-Disculpa que hayamos venido con tanta urgencia.

-Supongo que queréis ver a mi her…

Un fogonazo seguido por un estruendo atronador les impidió continuar con la charla, las ventanas del pasillo se acabaron rompiendo.

-Mierda.-Dijo Shu.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Gaara caminado hacia ellos.

-Si.-Contestó Temari mientras se levantaba.

-Baki, activa la evacuación con urgencia.-Le pidió el Kazekage.

Baki se marchó con urgencia.

-A pesar de que hemos llegado han atacado.

-La frontera está cerrada a cal y canto.-Informó Gaara.

-Pueden haber entrado antes de la alerta.-Dijo Shu.

Dejaron de hablar y salieron al exterior donde les esperaban. La alarma de evacuación sonó.

-¡Muerte a la alianza!-Gritó uno de ellos saltando sobre ellos.

Temari se colocó delante de su hermano abriendo el abanico para protegerle, el Absortion puso las manos sobre el abanico destrozándolo, Gaara la agarró del brazo y la tiró sin querer mientras activaba la protección de arena. El Absortion dio dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido, sus otros dos compañeros comenzaron a alejarse.

-No escapareis.-Dijo Shu mientras sacaba varios surikens y los lanzaba.

Mei sacó el arco con rapidez, cogió una flecha, apuntó y disparó, el Absortion antes de recibir la flecha desapareció junto a su compañero dejando tirado al tercero que les atacó. Gaara decidió hacerse cargo de él.

-Ataúd del desierto.-Dijo alzando las manos.

El Absortion quedó encerrado en la arena de Kazekage.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-Preguntó Shu.

-Sí.

Gaara ayudó a levantarse a su hermana, Kankuro apareció corriendo hasta ellos.

-La base de entrenamientos a volado por los aires.-informó afectado.

-Tú estabas allí.-Dijo Temari.

-Sí, me paso casi todo el día allí.-Le confirmó.

Temari le abrazó temblando de los nervios.

-¿Y el resto que estaba allí?-Le preguntó Gaara.

-Algunos estaban conmigo y se salvaron, el resto supongo que han muerto.

-Maldita sea.

Shu acordó con Gaara irse a la frontera y revisarlo todo para averiguar como habían entrado y si aun seguían en la aldea.

* * *

Sasuke se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo, estaba en su despacho. No había podido pegar ojo en todo la noche por culpa de la preocupación y había acabado yéndose a las oficinas para despejarse pero fue algo imposible.

Kaito , que acababa de llegar se asomó sorprendido al ver que su capitán había llegado antes de su hora, se asomó.

-¿Sasuke?

-Dime.-le dijo medio ido a causa del cansancio mental que llevaba encima.

-Que mala cara tienes, ¿pasa algo?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Estoy preocupado por lo de ayer, no quiero que las bandas de Konoha entren aquí a liarla.

-Eso no lo podemos controlar…

-Si le impidiésemos la entrada…

-Eso no es viable.-Dijo Kazuma.-Domos aliados, cerrarles las puertas a un sector de los aliados puede suponer hostilidades por su parte.

-Ya estamos teniendo hostilidades de su parte sin haber hecho nada.-Le contradijo Sasuke.

Kaito miró a Kazuma tenso, Sasuke estaba desesperado y se le notaba.

-No todos los Uchiha son iguales.-Dijo tajante Kazuma sabiendo lo que Sasuke pedía.-Si les denegase a todos la entrada tus protegidos tendrían que marcharse y tu a pesar del cambio de apellido también.

Sasuke le miro mal, ya que no pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su capitán.

-Algo tenemos que hacer.-Le dijo derrotado.

-Mantener los controles de entrada activos…y lo que si podemos hacer es registrar a todos los infractores en una lista de non gratos .

-No termino de verlo pero algo es algo.-Dijo al fin.

Kazuma se acercó hasta él y le palmeo la espalda para animarle.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien.-Le aseguró.-Me alegro de haber cedido a la solicitud de Konoha, no trates de llegar a donde no puedes ni te corresponde, ya me encargo yo de llegar. Ese es mi trabajo.

Sasuke le dijo que si con cansancio, ese día no podía ni con su alma

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí puedo hablar. Deciros que paséis muy buena semana y no seáis muy malos con los Uchiha :p**

 **Un besazo y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	39. Chapter 39

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Por favor leeros la nota del final hay información que considero importante .**

 **CAPITULO 39**

Tanaka apenas miró la entrada al lugar que estaba entrando porque sabía que estaría contradiciendo sus principios de desconfiar de toda persona ajena al clan. Caminaba por un pasillo sin luz confiando en que no chocaría con nada cuando las luces se encendieron de golpe.

-Vaya, vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con usted.

-Necesito su ayuda, Orochimaru.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-¿Sigue queriendo cul…

-No, no es eso. Tengo otro problema.

Tanaka le encaró y le extendió la mano donde tenía la marca que le dejó el jutsu de Sasuke.

-Necesito que me digas que jutsu es y cómo se quita.

Orochimaru interesado le guió hasta su despacho, en él había una gran cantidad de tubos de ensayo llenas de líquidos de colores diversos. Se sentó, encendió la luz de un flexo y la orientó hacia la mano para que pudiese ver la marca que tenia Tanaka.

-¿Te molesta?-Le preguntó Orochimaru mientras la observaba.

-No.

-No me suena ningún jutsu que haga esa marca, pero investigaré sobre ella, necesito hacerle una foto.

-¿Cuándo sabrás…

-Todo a su tiempo, aun sigo con su otro encargo pero investigaré esto hoy mismo. En cuanto obtenga resultados favorables le informaré.

-Bien, entonces me marcho.

Tanaka salió del tugurio sin esperar a que Orochimaru dijese nada más.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y esperó pacientemente quince minutos.

-Como lo pensé.-Dijo Tsunade para sí misma.

Saltó a la calle y dio la vuelta al edificio para poder entrar por la ventana que estaba abierta, subió y entró. El salón estaba en orden, solo tenía una capa de polvo en todos los muebles como si allí no hubiese pasado gente a vivir por lo menos dos meses, salió del salón y paró frente la puerta que daba a la habitación, llamó.

-Soy Tsunade.-Dijo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, tumbada sobre la cama estaba Tenten, se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó preocupada.

Tenten no le contestó, miraba a la nada, tenia profundas marcas debajo de los ojos, ya que dormía muy poco a causa de las pesadillas.

-Se que lo estás pasando mal y por eso he venido.-Le dijo Tsunade.-Pero me gustaría que me dijeras como estás.

-Nunca le he importado a nadie.-Le contestó con voz áspera.-Así que no se compadezca de mi y márchese.

-No me compadezco de ti.-Le dijo Tsunade con paciencia.-Todas tus amigas han venido a tu casa para ver como estabas y no les has abierto. Están muy preocupadas y esta es la tercera vez que vengo.

-Márchese.

-No, después de ver cómo estás.

-¡QUÉ TE LARGUES!-Le gritó mientras se incorporaba violentamente.-¡NO QUIERO VER A NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS A USTED. TODO LO QUE AMO DESAPARECE O ME DA LA ESPALDA!

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!-Le contradijo Tenten fuera de sí.-Mis padres me dejaron sola cuando aun le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y ahora mi hijo se fue antes de conocerle.

Tenten rompió a llorar, Tsunade la abrazó con cariño. La soledad le estaba empezando a pasar factura, desde muy pequeña tuvo que hacerle frente . Sus padres murieron en acto de servicio y la pérdida del bebe no ayudaba .

-¿Y Neji?

-Nunca sentí que se involucrase.-Le dijo.-A pesar de decirle que estaba embarazada él siempre huía de las revisiones y cuando Hinata desapareció vino a buscarme y obligarme a ir a vivir a su casa, se puso muy violento. Ahora es un completo desconocido al que le tengo mucho miedo.

-Neji siente muchísimo todo esto y lo sabes.-Le dijo.-Sabe que ha destrozado vuestra relación y que va a ser difícil volver a cómo estabais antes. No creo que encerrarte sea la solución.

-No quiero verle más, quiero abandonar mi puesto en el equipo y en el cuerpo ninja.

-No voy a aceptar tu abandono, Tenten.-Le dijo muy seria Tsunade.-Te voy a ofrecer un puesto nuevo hasta que te veas capacitada para hacerle frente. Así sales de aquí y aceptas todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué puesto?

-Vas a trabajar como mi ayudante junto a Shizune y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Tenten aceptó todo con un asentimiento de la cabeza, tampoco podía negarse a la oferta.

-Así me gusta, te quiero mañana a primer hora en mi despacho, si no vienes iré a buscarte y te llevaré a rastras, ¿queda claro?

-S-si.

-Haz el favor de dejar pasar a tu vida a gente que te quiere, sé que Hinata ha venido todos los días a verte porque me he encontrado con ella una de las veces que he venido y está muy preocupada por ti. Para ella eres como su prima.

Tenten volvió a romper a llorar, Tsunade apretó el abrazo para calmarla.

* * *

-Hola, buenos días.-Saludó la recepcionista de Hikari Yume.-¿Qué desea?

-Hablar con Midori.-Le contestó en tono serio y seco.

-¿Tienen reser…

-¡Que llames a Midori!-Le gritó.

La recepcionista asustada se fue a buscar a su jefa que no tardo en aparecer en la recepción.

-Hola, soy Midori.-Se presentó extendiéndole la mano pero el cliente no le dio el apretón de manos.-¿Qué desea?

-Hola, venía a advertirle.

-Advertirme, ¿de qué?-Le dijo contrariada.

-De que como siga adelante con la boda de Itachi Uchiha y…

-¿Quién es usted?-Le cortó en tono acerado.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que importa, me está amenazando.

-Está apoyando al demonio y…

-Márchese inmediatamente de aquí.-Le dijo Midori.-Cómo no se marche llamo a seguridad.

-Usted ha elegido el bando equi…

-Pero, ¿de qué me está hablando?-Le preguntó preocupada.-No sé ni de qué me está hablando.

-Claro que lo sabe y lo pagará…

-¡Seguridad!-Exclamó nerviosa.-¡Seguridad!

La recepcionista se fue a buscar al hombre de seguridad, el desconocido se marchó casi corriendo ante la atónita mirada de Midori, el hombre de seguridad llegó tarde.

* * *

Chizuru trabajaba a destajo, era un día movidito de trabajo hasta arriba, Kouki salió del despacho.

-Capitán.-Le llamó.-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si.-Le contestó en tono seco mientras se marchaba.

Chizuru le miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía la actitud de su superior, el día anterior dejo el pomo de la puerta con sangre y aun seguía ahí. Sacó un paño y se acercó a limpiar, la puerta se abrió y chocó contra algo. Se asomó, detrás de la puerta había otra mesa llena de pergaminos desperdigados pero eso no le llamo la atención, sino que sobre ella había dos pergaminos enrollados con una cinta que tenia impreso un escudo en forma de semicírculo del que salían rayitas del mismo color. Iba a coger uno cuando:

-¡Chizuru!

Se asustó considerablemente y salió corriendo mientras cerraba la puerta, a Kouki se le escuchaba bajar por las escaleras. Se apresuro hasta las escaleras.

-Dígame, capitán.

-No me pases ninguna llamada hoy.-Le informó sin mirarla y pasaba de largo.-Estoy muy ocupado.

-C-como mande.-Le contestó muy nerviosa mientras volvía a su escritorio.

* * *

Sasuke llamó con suavidad a la puerta y esperó a que le abriesen.

-¡Oh! Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó Kaya.

-Hola.

-Pasa cielo.-Le dijo mientras se apartaba para dejarle pasar.

-Vénia a ver como estábias.

-Bien, estamos bien.

-Un poco desubicados.-Dijo Shujin saliendo de la cocina.

Entraron al salón comedor de la casa que les habían dado tras la pérdida de la anterior.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Kaya desconcertada.

-Por lo de vuestra casa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-Sí, si la tengo, tuvisteis que huir de Konoha porque confiabais en mi. Cuando llegasteis aquí confiasteis en que yo os…

-Tú no tienes la culpa.-Le cortó Shujin.-No puedes estar 24 horas vigilándonos, además hiciste muy buen trabajo en casa de Obito y Rin.

-Los desalmados son muchos, alguno se te va a escapar aunque no quieras.-Le dijo Kaya acariciándole el brazo.-No eres una maquina, eres humano y tienes tu propia vida.

-Mi mujer me dijo que fuiste muy nervioso a casa de Obito minutos antes de la explosión, ¿ya sabias algo?

-Intuía algo.-Confesó.-Fui a los calabozos para hablar con los Uchiha que intentaron secuestrar al bebe y me dijeron que no podía proteger a todos los "traidores" y que ese día habría fuegos artificiales, ate cabos y pensé que iba a pasar en casa de Obito y Rin, pero me equivoqué.

-¿Hay pruebas de que fueron ellos?-Le preguntó Shujin muy serio.

-No, pero estoy convencido de que fueron ellos.-Le contestó a la defensiva.

-No dudo de tu palabra, es más te creo.-Le aclaró.-Pero no sé si en Central…

-En Central sin pruebas no se puede hacer nada.-Le dijo.-Ya he intentado hacer algo sin éxito.

Shujin le agarró del brazo con energía para que le mirase.

-Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti si supiera lo que has hecho por la familia de Obito, no cambies de actitud y sobre todo no te eches la culpa de algo que no has provocado tu por mucho que los demás digan lo contrario, ¿vale?

Sasuke le dio la razón no muy convencido.

* * *

Sakura cerraba la maleta con ilusión, bajo con presteza con la maleta a cuestas que pesaba más que su propio peso. Hiruzen se la cogió mientras Mebuki salía de la cocina con un bento que le extendió a su hija.

-Para que os los comáis por el camino.-Le dijo.

-Ok.-Le contestó mientras se lo cogía.

Salieron, fuera estaban Ino y Sai que la saludaron.

-Hinata me ha dicho que les esperemos en la salida.-le informó Ino.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo.-Les contestó.-No hace falta que me acompañéis.-Les informó a sus padres.

Mebuki la abrazó con energía.

-Mándale recuerdos de nuestra parte a Sasuke.

-Si, mama.

Su padre la achuchó unos minutos, ya que no quería dejarla ir, Sakura sonrió.

A pesar de haber quedado una hora determinada para partir Naruto llegó hora y media tarde, se había quedado dormido y Hinata se presentó en su casa donde Kushina, que no sabía que se iba. Le reprendió a base de bien mientras desayunaba. Sakura no le mató porqué no quería tardar más, quería ver a Sasuke y darle una sorpresa

* * *

Midori se disponía a abrir Hikari Yume, en cuanto metió la llave en la cerradura supo que algo no andaba bien, ya que escucho un fuerte pitido. La sensación de alerta le hizo alejarse, al tercer paso el edificio voló por los aires, la onda expansiva la tiro al suelo con fuerza y asustada se tapo la cabeza. Cuando se sintió un poco segura se giró y observó con horror como su trabajo desaparecía, así como el sustento de todos sus trabajadores.

* * *

Naomi siguió a Sasuke a cierta distancia, frenó el fuerte impulso de correr hasta él para abrazarle y besarle ya que primero debía saber donde vivía para darle la sorpresa de su vida.

-Con que vives ahí, ¿eh?-Murmuró para sí.

-¿Naomi?-La llamó Tayuya contrariada.-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?.

Naomi se giró y enfrentó a su amiga, la cual iba en compañía de su novio Kimimaro.

-Daba una vuelta.

-¿Sola?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.-¿El médico te ha…?

-El médico puede decir lo que quiera, yo soy mayor de edad.

Tayuya se acercó hasta ella y la cogió del brazo con violencia.

-Sabes muy bien por qué estás bajo tratamiento médico.

-Porque estoy loca, ¿no?-Le contestó deshaciéndose del agarre con violencia.-Eso es lo que todos queréis hacerme creer, pero yo no estoy loca, nunca lo he estado.

-Tú lo que quieres es que te recuerde porque te está tratando un medico.

-No, porque es mentira.

Naomi se alejo de Tayuya y huyó de ella corriendo. Tayuya iba a seguirla pero Kimimaro la frenó agarrándola del brazo.

-Déjalo estar, no merece la pena.

-Es mi amiga.

-Estoy harto de que la priorices a ella ante tu felicidad.-Le dijo.-Desde que somos novios siempre hablas de ella, en más de una ocasión en plena cita si te llama llorando acudes a su casa dejando lo nuestro a medias.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Porque te quiero y llevo cinco años viendo cómo te preocupas por alguien que solo mira su ombligo, me he cansado de ver tu infelicidad a diario.

-Es mi amiga y tengo que ayudarla.

Kimimaro la soltó, estaba cansado de que no viese el egoísmos de Naomi.

-Ve y ayúdala.-Le dijo derrotado.

Tayuya de repente no quiso moverse de allí ya que si lo hacía podía perderle, Kimimaro en cambio dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, no aguantaba más la situación.

* * *

Sasuke entro en casa con desgana, el teléfono sonaba, lo cogió con cierta ilusión esperando que fuese Sakura.

-Hola amor mío.-Dijo Cho.

-Mira, si no me dejas de llamar elimino este número.

-Soy tu novia y eso es cruel.

-No eres nada mío.

-No es verdad, llevamos saliendo…

-Ni un segundo.-Le cortó cabreado.-Deja de inventarte las cosas, me tienes harto, déjame en paz.

Colgó sin esperar ninguna respuesta, estaba de muy mal humor y no estaba para paranoias de la gente, ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza, dejo el teléfono de mala manera y se tiró sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse.

* * *

Mei miraba las grabaciones por enésima vez, dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

-No puede ser.-Dijo Mei.-No puede ser que en medio segundo aparezca casi frente a la cámara.

-Puede ser una de sus nuevas técnicas.-Le contestó Shu mientras tomaba notas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, dejaron pasar, se trataba de Temari que llevaba comida.

-Hola, ¿cómo lo lleváis?-Les preguntó algo cortada.

-Bastante mal.-Contestó Shu preocupado.-No hay registros de intrusos como antes, pero tampoco hemos encontrado ningún registro o prueba visual de que se haya marchado.

-Entonces la evacuación sigue en pie, ¿no?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, aunque la aldea no puede estar así por mucho tiempo.-Le recordó Mei.

-Lo sé…Os he traído comida.-les informó Temari extendiéndoles los bentos.

-No tenias que traernos nada, vuestra prioridad son vuestros aldeanos.

Temari se sentó y se puso a abrirlos, Mei sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de vuelta.-le dijo.

Temari sonrió mientras le extendía el bento.

-Lo he hecho yo.-Dijo.-Me sentiría muy insultada si no os lo coméis.

Al final Shu cedió gracias a la ayuda de Mei, la cual se tomo un descanso para hablar con Temari mientras Shu escuchaba sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado por la situación.

* * *

Era de noche cuando llegaron a Central, en la entrada les esperaban Karin y Suigetsu.

-Hola Sakura.-Le saludó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-Que ilusión verte de nuevo.

-Sí, si.-Le dijo con desgana.-¿No me tienes que contar nada?

-¿Eh?

-Seguro que no le has contado lo de la boda.-Le dijo Suigetsu.-Pero tranquila que ya se lo dije yo.

-Pensé que te lo había contado.

-Pues no, sinvergüenza.-Le contestó Sakura sacándole la lengua.-Bueno os presento a Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Sai, chicos ellos son Karin y Suigetsu.

-Hola.-Saludó Suigetsu.

-Sois los amigos de Sasuke, ¿no?-Les preguntó Naruto.

-Sí.

Naruto le apretó la mano a Suigetsu con energía.

-Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo está?-Le preguntó.

Suigetsu buscó con la mirada a Karin.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Digamos que Sasuke no está del todo bien.-Les aviso.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Sigue con lo mismo de la última vez que le viste.-Le atajó Suigetsu.-Solo que se ha complicado un poco más. Han intentado matar a los protegidos que vinieron de vuestra aldea y está bastante preocupado, ya sabes cómo es él.

-Ya…

-Vamos a su casa.-Dijo Karin un poco incomoda de hablar de esos temas en plena calle.-Seguro que se alegrará de veros, no sabía que veníais.

Por el camino Karin fue hablando para conocer a los chicos mientras Sakura no paraba de pensar en Sasuke. Llegaron a la casa, llamaron y esperaron.

-Sasuke somos nosotros.-Dijo Suigetsu.-Te traemos una sorpresa.

Sasuke tardó en abrir la puerta, iba medio dormido y tardó en darse cuenta de toda la gente que había en el rellano.

-¡Sorpresa!-Exclamó Naruto.

-¡Oh! ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Darte una sorpresa.-Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke miró preocupado al rellano por si alguien le había escuchado, se apartó y les dejó pasar.

-Wow, bonita casa.-Dijo Naruto.

-Podíais haber avisado y la tendría adecentada.-Dijo Sasuke avergonzado.

-Y entonces no habría sorpresa.-Dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín.

Sasuke sonrió y le acarició el mohín con cariño, mientras el resto curioseaba el salón.

-Em seguro que andáis con hambre y no tengo comida en la nevera para tanta gente.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Karin.-Ya me he encargado de pedir comida, Jugo se encargará de traerla.

-P-pero en mi cada no tengo camas para tod…

-Ya sabes que Jugo traerá futones.

-Parece que Jugo es un hombre de recursos.-Comentó Sai.

-…Si.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Sasuke salió disparado para abrir, al otro lado estaban Jugo y Kaito cargado con varios futones y en compañía de Wataru que llevaba la comida.

-Hola.-Saludó Wataru sonriente.

-Hola, pasad.-Dijo Sasuke.-Demasiada gente para mi pequeña casa.

-Nos las apañaremos.-Dijo Kaito con simplicidad.

Sasuke le cogió la comida a Wataru y se la llevó a la cocina para ponerlo en platos. Iba tan ensimismado que no se entero de la presencia de Sakura hasta que se dio la vuelta y del susto tiro los platos que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, solo…me has asustado.-Le contestó mientras se agachaba a recoger.

Sakura se agachó a ayudarle al ver su actitud esquiva.

-No.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Te puedes cort…¡auch!

Se cortó al coger un trozo, se llevó el dedo a la boca para frenar el sangrado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Déjame que te cure.-Le pidió la kunoichi mientras le cogía la mano y le curaba.

Sasuke no la miró, le dio las gracias en un susurro y se instalo un incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?

-N…

-Y no me digas que nasa, porque no me lo creo.

-…Me preocupa que no pueda….protegeros.-Le confesó con un nudo en la garganta.-Casi secuestran al hijo de Obito y Rin y la casa de Shujin y Kaya ha volado por los aires…todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por mi culpa…a veces pienso que …debería dejar de existir.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, le cogió la cara con fuerza para que le mirase, estaba llorando.

-Escúchame bien.-Le dijo en tono autoritario.-Tú no tienes la culpa de eso, ¿vale? De echo al final no pasó nada, ¿no?

Sasuke le dijo que no con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando.

-Si dejas de existir esa gente no tendrá la protección que les diste en ese momento y sin ti eso se puede volver a repetir y lo sabes. Además si tú te quitas de en medio yo también lo haré.

Sasuke la miró alarmado.

-Tú no te puedes morir.-Dijo Sasuke entre sollozos abrazándola con fuerza.-Nunca.

-Prométeme que tu no harás ninguna tontería con tu vida.-Le pidió Sakura.-Y yo no hare ninguna tontería tampoco.

-Te lo prometo.-Le dijo apretando el abrazo con más fuerza.-Te lo prometo.

-Tortolitos la cena se enfri…-Karin frenó al ver la situación de sus dos amigos.-Ups, perdón.

Rompieron el abrazo, Sakura se levantó rápidamente mientras Sasuke recogía los trozos de cerámica del suelo.

-Ya llevamos los platos.-Dijo al ver que Karin cogía los vasos avergonzada y se marchaba.

Sasuke se incorporó y tiró los trozos a la basura, entre los dos colocaban la comida en platos nuevos, Sakura iba a irse cuando el moreno le agarró del mentón y le plantaba un buen beso. Cuando se separaron Sakura le miró desafiante y se marcho con un par de platos.

-¡Al fin!.-Dijo Naruto ilusionado.-Que bien huele.

-Espérate a que todos tengamos la comida.-Le advirtió Sasuke mientras llegaba con otro par de platos.

-Vaale.

Así en una cálida cena se dieron inicio las vacaciones de los ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana. He vuelto y con este tema me gustaría comentaros diversos cambios que va a sufrir la publicación por lo menos en los próximos dos meses (asuntos un poco urgentes que tengo que hacer frente inmediatamente T^)T, (porque puedo escribir un testamento y aquí en negrita puede parecer muy feo y probablemente no lo leáis XD).**

 **En el blog podéis entrar cualquiera con y sin cuenta, no es una obligación pero ya lo comente en su momento de que lo utilizaría para lanzar avisos y spoilers (que no tuvieron nada de éxito y deje de publicar XD) así que vuelvo a repetirlo. Si veis que el fict tiene alguna incidencia en el periodo habitual de publicación la explicación saldrá allí si es que no la he avisado por aquí (como fue este último caso que avisé por allí pero no por aquí si mal no recuerdo) porque me es más cómodo ya que puedo coger el teléfono y lanzar el mensaje por la app que tiene pero en fanfiction la app no es muy buena que digamos y no puedo publicar nada desde ella (deberían mirárselo …)**

 **Con respecto al capitulo como veis estoy tratando de introducir a personajes ya existentes para que esto no parezca un fict lleno de OCC porque por la experiencia de varias escritoras que he podido leer a algunos les molesta :s pero eso no implica que los OCC ya existentes sigan apareciendo (sobre todo la Internacional), espero que os haya gustado y que paseis una muy buena feliz semana y pasaros por el blog a lo largo de esta semana para que podáis saber lo que va a pasar en los próximos dos meses (caculo yo que serán dos meses) Un abrazo 3.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	40. Chapter 40

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 40**

-Se levanta la sesión.-Dijo el juez de guardia tras emitir la sentencia a los Uchiha que trataron de secuestrar al pequeño Sasuke.

Sasuke salió indignado por la sentencia, acabarían en prisión el resto de su vida pero en Konoha, con ello los sentenciados sonreían al saber su con su futuro acabarían saliendo de cualquier forma, ya fuese escapando o con una amnistía realizada a través de presiones del clan. Se levantó y se marchó seguido de Kaito.

-Veo que no estás contento con la sentencia.-Le dijo su segundo.

-No, no lo estoy.-Le contestó mientras entraba en el ascensor.-Es un cachondeo, lo peor es no haber podido tener pruebas sobre la explosión, por que fueron ellos. No sé que mierdas hemos hecho allí porque ha sido una gran perdida de tiempo.

-Reconocelo, quieres estar con tu novia.-Le dijo en tono picaron.

Sonrio con ilusión al recordar que tenia la casa ocupada, salieron del ascensor cuando se encontraron con Natsuki que esperaba al ascensor con cara de cansancio extremo.

-Hola.-Le saludo Sasuke.-Qué cara de cansancio llevas, ¿estás bien?

-Si, Sasuke, no te preocupes solo es cansancio, ¿ya ha terminado el juicio?

-Si.

-Genial, a ver si Kazuma me firma unos documentos y me da el resto del dia libre.

Natsuki se metió en el ascensor a toda velocidad mientras se cerraban las puertas.

-A ver si terminamos pronto y nos vamos nosotros también.-Dijo Sasuke. -Pongámonos manos a la obra.

* * *

Tenten releía las notas por quinta vez, tenia que informarle a Tsunade de la extraditacion de los Uchiha a Konoha. Llamó y entró cuando le dieron el permiso de entrada.

-¡Oh! Dime Tenten.-Le preguntó Tsunade.

-Venia a informarle de que Central nos va a enviar a un grupo de Uchiha sentenciados a cadena perpetua para cumplirlo aquí por intento de secuestro.

-Acabo de hablar con el capitán general de la Internacional y me lo ha comentado.

-Ow, lo siento…

-No, me lo ha contado porque le he llamado para consultar otro cosa, has hecho bien en decírmelo.-Le contestó la Quinta quitándole importancia al echo de que ya lo sabía.-No voy a enviar policías a recogerlos sino a ninjas para evitar problemas de fugas, a ver qué equipo está libre…-Decía mientras buscaba en el ordenador.-¡Oh! Contacta con el equipo de Gai, serán suficientes para el traslado.

Tenten miró nerviosa a Tsunade al escuchar el nombre de Gai, pero no dijo nada, aceptó el encargo y se marchó.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, Mikoto y Ayumi que recogían el desayuno se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Abro yo.-Avió Ayumi mientras salía.

-Espera.-La frenó Mikoto.-Toma.

Ayumi se alejó de su suegra al ver que le extendía un cuchillo.

-Cógelo.

-Pero…

-Ayumi es para que te defiendas en caso de que sea alguien del clan con muy malas intenciones.

-Alguien del clan habría entrado ya, es más los talismanes que tenemos habrían salido ya.

-Tienes razón…ay ya no se qué pensar, perdona.

Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Midori, llevaba muy mala cara.

-Eres Ayumi Uchiha si mal no recuerdo.

-Sí y usted es la dueña de Hikari Yume, ¿no?

-Exacto, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Ayumi dejó pasar a Midori y la llevo hasta el salón, Mikoto se asomó curiosa.

-Hola.-Le saludó Midori.-Usted debe de ser la mad…

-Es mi suegra.-Le corrigió Ayumi.

-¡Oh! Hola, soy Midori la encargada del local donde se iban a casar su hijo y su nuera.

-¿Iban?

-Si, quería comentarte que ayer alguien destrozó el local literalmente.-Le informó mientras se sentaba.-Y he venido a informaros que no vamos a poder ofreceros nuestro servicio.

-Ha sido por nuestra culpa seguro.-Dijo Ayumi decepcionada.

-Hable esta mañana con mi jefe en Central.-Le decía Midori ignorando el comentario.-No podemos dejaros tirados y me ha permitido ofreceros el servicio en nuestro local madre. El problema está en que debe ser en Central y habrá lista de espera seguro.

-En Central, ¿eh?-Dijo pensativa Ayumi.

-Tenemos familia allí.-Informó Mikoto a Midori.

-Se que necesitáis pensároslo. Solo he venido a informaros. Que aceptáis la oferta aquí tenéis el numero de la empresa principal.-Les dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta de visitas con el número de teléfono de la empresa.

-De acuerdo.-Le agradeció Ayumi mientras se le recogía.-La verdad es que tengo que hablarlo con Itachi.

-Bueno, una vez dicho esto me voy que tengo que informar al resto de las familias.

Midori se levanto seguida de Mikoto y Ayumi que la acompañaron hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por todo.-Le agradeció Ayumi.

-De nada.-Le respondió mientras salía.-Y ya sabéis, si aceptáis llamad a ese teléfono que os he dado.

-No es mala oferta.-Le dijo Mikoto mientras Ayumi cerraba la puerta.

-Sí, pero ya sabe que la culpa de todo esto es nuestra.-Le dijo Ayumi mientras entraba en la cocina.-Si no hubiésemos ido esto no habría pasado.

* * *

Sakura se despertó desorientada, no estaba en su cama, esta era más grande y la luz entraba por un sitio contrario al que estaba acostumbrada. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al recordar que había dormido con Sasuke, pero este no estaba. Se incorporó y salió al salón donde en dos futones dormían las otras dos parejitas. En la mesa del pequeño comedor había una nota, intentando no hacer ruido se acercó y cogió la carta.

 _"Chicos, siento no poder quedarme a pasar el día pero el trabajo no lo puedo eludir. Tranquilos que ya me han dicho que alguien vendrá para que no os quedéis en casa, en cuanto pueda me escapo y voy con vosotros"_

 _Sasuke._

Sonrió y e marchó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, abrió la nevera y se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba vacía.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Ino mientras entraba.-Te ayudo a preparar el desayuno.

-Pues entonces vístete porque no hay nada en la nevera.

-¿Cómo? Entonces ¿qué come?

-Supongo y espero que coma fuera.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?-Preguntó Ino.

-No, que yo sepa.

-Entonces supongo que abrirá Sasuke.

-Sasuke está trabajando, ya voy yo.

Sakura salió y abrió la puerta. Wataru la sonrió en cuanto esta se abrió.

-Hola.-Le saludo algo cortada la novia de Kaito.-Traigo el desayuno, Sasuke me llamó.

-Justo iba a salir, porque acabo de ver la nevera vacía.-Le dijo mientras la dejaba pasar.

-Pues ya no hace falta.-Le decía mientras entraba.-Uy, no sabía que aun dormíais.

-Tranquila ahora se levantan.-Le dijo Ino asomándose desde la puerta.-Ya vamos desayunando nosotras.

Entraron en la cocina y fueron calentando el té.

-¿Habéis dormido bien?-Les preguntó Wataru un poco incomoda.

-Sí, lo raro ha sido despertarse y ver a Naruto a tu lado.-Dijo Ino.-Me asusté en un segundo hasta que me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

-Ya me imagino tu cara de horror al verle dormir con la babilla jajajaja.-Dijo Sakura.-Yo también me he despertado desorientada, pero es algo natural cuando se viaja.

-Yo nunca he salido de Central.-Confesó Wataru mientras servía el té.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-Dijo Sakura.-Pásate por Konoha cuando tu novio lo haga y nosotras te enseñamos la aldea mientras él trabaja.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Hinata bostezando.

-Muy buenas dormilona.-Le saludó Ino.-Anda ven a desayunar.

Hinata le hizo caso y se sentó entre Sakura e Ino mientras se servía un té.

-¿Sabes si Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo hoy?-Le preguntó Sakura a Wataru.

-Creo que lo más importante era un juicio que tenia a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Le preguntó Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos.-Nos dijiste que no eras Internacional y en nuestra aldea si no eres ninja se te estaría prohibido comunicar cualquier trabajo interno.

-Oh, no sabía que funcionase así Konoha.-Dijo sorprendida Wataru.-Aquí no está prohibido, pero esta mañana cuando estaba trabajando Kaito me comunico el encargo de Sasuke y me dio la razón del por qué no iba a estar a la hora del desayuno.-Explicó con simplicidad.

-¿En qué trabajas?-Le preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-En una pastelería.-Dijo con orgullo.

-Entonces, estos bollos los has hecho tú, ¿no?-Le preguntó Naruto que entraba, cogía uno y le daba un buen bocado.-Dios que bueno está.

Wataru se puso roja como un tomate a causa del halago, Sakura le sonrió.

-Voy a despertar a Sai.-Dijo Ino mientras se levantaba y salía.-Que se le han pegado las sabanas.

-Oye si tienes que trabajar…

-No, tranquila.-Le cortó Wataru.-Puedo tomarme el día libre.

-La verdad es que tienes muy buena mano con esto.-Dijo Hinata aún medio dormida.-Ojala a mí se me diese tan bien como a ti, así no la liaría tanto con los dulces de San Valentín.

Naruto y Sakura la miraron con incredulidad, ya que Hinata nunca se había expresado de una manera tan normal sin ponerse roja ni susurrándolo.

-¡Ay!-Exclamó Naruto abrazándola.-Como me gusta ver a mi chica recién levantada, no tiene vergüenza ni nada.

Sakura se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo ya que Hinata seguía observando el bollo ignorando completamente a su novio. Una actitud muy rara en Hinata.

* * *

Shizuko caminaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo, desde que había llegado todos los problemas entre sus miembros rasos habían cesado gracias a ella y eso le sentaba bien.

Entró en el salón donde se encontraban Kenzo y Sayoko hablando amenamente.

-Hola.-Les saludó.

-Hola Shizuko.-Le saludo con alegría Kenzo.

-Tengo una pregunta, Kenzo.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-¿Por qué hemos parado las acciones contra Suna?

-Los Internacionales llegaron en cuanto atacamos, ordene la retirada porque no quiero bajas.

-¿Le tienes miedo a cuatro mortales?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Los Internacionales han matado a miembros no hace mucho.-Le dijo en tono ácido Sayoko.

-¿Y por eso lo paralizamos todo?

-Buen, ¿qué propones?

-Si la atención ahora es en Suna, ataquemos otra aldea.-Propuso.

Kenzo se reclinó en su asiento pensativo, Sayoko le miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada que Shizuko manejase tanto.

-Hmmm

-Así mostramos quien manda realmente.

-No es mala idea, tienes razón.

-Sería hacer lo mismo que en Suna, atacar, lanzar nuestro mensaje y desaparecer.-le informó Shizuko.

-De acuerdo, me has convencido.-Le dijo finalmente Kenzo.-Tú te encargaras del operativo.

-Increíble.-Soltó Sayoko mientras bufaba.

-¿Qué pas…

-Nunca has delegado ningún operativo.-Le reclamó.-Sólo nos mandabas y ahora llega ella y le cedes el operativo. No esperes que con esto te apoye.

Se levantó y se marchó dejando tras de sí un incomodo silencio.

-Siento todo esto.-Dijo Shizuko acercándose a Kenzo.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

* * *

Chizuru removía el azúcar con preocupación, llevaba así desde que su capitán dejo el pomo de la puerta de su despacho manchado de sangre.

-Hola Chizuru.-Le saludo Kou, el segundo de Meiko.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy preocupada.

-Uff, bienvenida al club.-Le contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Meiko está preocupada por si la aldea de la niebla tiene los mismos problemas que la aldea de la arena.

-Me informaron del peligro.-Le decía Chizuru.-Se lo comente a Kouki pero básicamente paso de mi y anda muy despreocupado.-Le comentó mientras Kou le pedía un te.-Oye, ¿sabes cómo descubrieron que eran los Absortion?

-Por las grabaciones.

-Ya, pero tendrían algún distintivo, ¿no?

-Pues claro, llevan a la espalda un escudo, es como una especie de media luna.-Le explicó contrariado.-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Tendría que saberlo?

-Pues sí, los Portavoces tuvieron una reunión donde dejaron claro cuál era el escudo, ya sabes que Kazuma no se ha enfrentado nunca a ellos y había que comunicárselo para hacerlo oficial y hacerselo público al resto.

-A mi no me ha comunicado nada Kouki.-Dijo Chizuru indignada.-Oye, por un casual, ¿no me podrías enseñar ese escudo?

-Claro.-Le contestó mientras apuraba el té.

* * *

Karin abrazó con energía a Sakura, acababa de salir de trabajar y aunque estaba cansada no quería irse a casa a dormir como hacía casi todos los días que le tocaba turno de mañana.

-Ay qué alegría saber que andas por aquí.-Le dijo sin soltarla.

-Karin, me haces daño.

-Uy perdona.-Le dijo mientras la soltaba.-Gracias por venir a buscarme.

-Agradéceselo a Wataru.-Le dijo Ino.-Se le ocurrió a ella, nosotros aun andamos un poco desubicados.

-De paso íbamos a hacerle la compra a Sasuke.-Dijo Sakura.-Esta mañana cuando abrí la nevera estaba muy vacía.

-Con lo despiste que es no me extrañaría.-Dijo Karin iniciando el camino al supermercado.-Siempre acaba comiendo fuera, dice que no tiene tiempo de ir a comprar.

-Que vago es.-Soltó Naruto.

-A veces un poco sí que lo es.-Le dio la razón Karin.-Aunque ya iba siendo hora que le diese por ser un poco vago.

-¿Por qué?

-Desde pequeño no ha parado.

-¿Eh?

-Veo que no os ha contado su pasado aquí.

-¿Es que no fue bueno?-Le preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-En el ámbito familiar si, era un miembro más de la familia Kotara, pero en el resto las cosas eran diferentes.

-Explícate.-Le pidió Sakura.

-En Central hasta hace relativamente poco había mucho racismo.

-¿De qué tipo?

-No se integra muy bien a los forasteros, en la academia la situación era horrible, muchos niños se suicidaban tras haber sufrido un maltrato físico y psicológico prolongado y Sasuke fue un chico maltratado, no solo por el hecho de ser de Konoha sino por el aspecto que tenia.-Les explicó.-En aquella época estaba en los huesos, era muy pálido, tanto que parecía enfermo crónico y el parche no le ayudaba nada.

-Él no intentó suicidarse, ¿o sí?-Le preguntó Ino.

-Eso no lo sé, nunca nos lo contó. Es miembro de una asociación anti acoso y no paraba los fines de semana cuando era raso. Por eso digo que ya iba siendo hora de que fuese un poco vago.

-Karin…

-Si quieres saber toda la historia pregúntaselo a él directamente, no me siento muy cómoda contándoos este tipo de cosas, solo añadiré que él nos ayudó mucho a Jugo, Suigetsu y a mí porque nos iban a gastar una broma que nos podía costar la vida.

Karin le sonrió con alegría y entró al supermercado seguida del resto.

* * *

Dai entró en el despacho del sacerdote Tanaka que en aquel momento su mirada destilaba ira, gesto que le sorprendió.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le demandó.

-¿Está bien?

-No, no estoy bien.

¿Qué pasa?

-La policía es lo que me pasa. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Me acabo de enterar de que van a traernos a los Uchiha que estaban en prisión en Central a cumplir la condena aquí.

-Eso es muy buena noticia.-Dijo Tanaka para sí mismo.-Ellos no han hecho nada malo, podremos hacer algo por ellos.

-Sabía que iba a decir eso.

-¿Sabes las condiciones para cumplir la condena?

-No…

Alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación, tras dejarle pasar se asomo Orochimaru, Tanaka se levantó corriendo asustando a Dai.

-Pasa, pasa Orochimaru, Dai ya se iba.

Dai se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su sacerdote, nunca le había echado y mucho menos de esa forma tan directa. La mirada de Tanaka le pedía que se marchara, por lo que sin decir nada salió del despacho.

-Dime, ¿ya has averiguada cómo quitar este maldito jutsu?

-Sí, pero debería haberlo desactivado usted mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-He tenido que colarme en su archivo para comprobar que el jutsu es de su clan.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Tanaka.

-¿De mi clan?

-Para que lo entienda, el jutsu es tan antiguo que no es de uso actual.-Le cogió la mano y le puso la mano boca arriba y activaba el jutsu.-Además al ser tan antiguo quitarlo es complicado, pero me he estado empapando para ello una semana.

Orochimaru sacó una aguja con la que se pinchó todas las yemas de los dedos, luego sacó un kauni y se arrancó la piel de la yema del dedo índice, posteriormente procedió a colocarle la mano sobre la palma de la mano, concretamente la zona en la que tenia la marca. Orochimaru comenzó a entonar una retahíla de palabras que Tanaka no entendía, lo que si entendió fue que la mano comenzaba a quemarle y que aumentaba en intensidad. Aguantó las ganas de gritar hasta que Orochimaru le soltó la mano cinco minutos después.

-Se supone que con esto ya está.

-¿Seguro?-Le preguntó sorprendido al ver que la mano estaba intacta a pesar del increíble calor que había sentido antes.

-No al 100%, ya que nunca lo he visto.

-Genial, ya te diré si es o no efectivo el resultado.

-Bien, entonces me marcho a seguir con sus encargos.

-Espero sus noticias sobre eso pronto, Orochimaru.

-Las tendrá.-le dijo mientras salía.-Hasta mas ver, Tanaka.

-Hasta mas ver, Orochimaru.

* * *

Sayoko miraba desde cierta distancia como Shizuko se iba con un nutrido grupo.

-¿Qué haces ahí escondida?-Le preguntó en un susurro Shoko mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Controlar a Shizuko.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque quiero desenmascararla.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame loca pero a mi esta tía me parece que quiere escalar puestos y convertirse en la mano derecha de Kenzo para quitarle el puesto.

-Menuda película te has montado.

-Pues Kenzo la ha puesto al mando de una operación.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhh, no hables tan alto.-Le dijo mientras la llevaba a otra habitación.

-¿Cómo que la ha puesto al mando de una misión?-Le pregunto cuando estuvieron en la habitación

-Lo que oyes.

-Pero…

-Le llamo cobarde, supongo que Kenzo se mosqueó y le pidió que le sugiriera una solución y se la ofreció.

-¿Y le dijo que fuese la encargada de la misión?

-Sí.

-Alucino.

-Yo salte, no puedo soportarlo más, llevamos aguantando sus órdenes para que llegue alguien nuevo y le otorgue toda la confianza a una completa desconocida, mientras a nosotras nos tiene de adorno. No podemos liderar misiones, solo somos…

-A ti Kenzo te ha dado todo lo que has querido.-Le cortó Shoko.

-¿El qué?

-Te dejo matar a Kaneki, algo que tú querías. Soy yo el monigote de esta organización, así que no te quejes.

Shoko se marchó de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

-Este es el escudo.-le dijo Kou mientras le extendía el trozo de papel en el que tenia impreso el escudo de los Absortion.

-No puede ser.-Susurró Chizuru.

-¿Te suena?

-No.-Mintió.-Pero gracias por mostrármelo.

El bolsillo comenzó a vibrarle, se sacó el teléfono con rapidez, las alarmas de su departamento estaban activadas.

-Mierda, Kou te tengo que dejar, tengo una emergencia.-Se disculpó.

-Tranquila, ve.-Le dijo en tono conciliador.-Y suerte.

-¡Gracias!-Le gritó mientras se alejaba de él.

* * *

Sasuke miro con desesperación el reloj deseando que fuese la hora de salir Cuando Kaito le llamo por el interfono.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Tienes una llamada urgente de Shina, ya sabes la de la org…

-Ya sé quién es Shina. Somos amigos desde hace mucho, pásamela.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito le puso inmediatamente con Shina la co-fundadora de la asociación anti acoso en la que él mismo era co-fundador, respiró hondo y contestó a la llamada.

-Hola Shina, cua…

-Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda.-Le cortó alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te acuerdas de Takuro?

-Claro, es el chico que cada vez que voy a la asociación se me cuelga del brazo,

-Sí, ese mismo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Ha desaparecido y sus padres creen que le han dado una paliza y está escondido, del colegio no ha salido porque no le han visto salir…

-Voy al colegio a ver si lo encuentro.-Le cortó Sasuke.

-Nos vemos allí.-Si.

Sasuke colgó e instantáneamente recibió un mensaje de Sakura en el teléfono móvil que le preguntaba a qué hora iba a ir a comer, pero lo ignoró ya que Takuro le necesitaba. Salió y Kaito le miro solicito.

-Tengo que marcharme.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha desaparecido un niño y Shina me ha pedido ayuda.

-Le acompaño.

-Te necesi…

-Somos policías y ayudamos a lo demás, el papeleo puede esperar y si pasa algo el teléfono recibirá la alerta.

-Como quieras, pero me voy ya.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Ayumi ponía la mesa pensativa, estaba preocupada, no le gustaba la idea de cambiar la localización de la boda cuando la culpa del cambio era suya y eso solo le entraban ganas de llorar de impotencia al ver que a pesar de conocer la razón no se podía hacer nada. Alguien le tapo los ojos de golpe.

-Adivina quién soy.

-Itachi que conozco tu voz.-Le dijo mientras se liberaba y se giraba a sonreírle.

Itachi le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Eh…Itachi.

-Dime, cielo.

-E-esta mañana ha venido Midori.

-La del local donde vamos a celebrar la boda, ¿no? –Preguntó.

-Sí.

-No sabía que…

-Ayer quemaron el local.-Dijo Ayumi desanimada.

Itachi se incorporó sorprendido.

-Por eso tienes la mirada triste.-Le dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a ella.

-Estoy segura de que lo hicieron porqué íbamos a casarnos.

-Y eso te preocupa, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras la cogía por la cintura.

-Si.-Le contestó evitando su mirada.-No les importa hacer daño a más personas con tal de destrozarnos la vida.

Ayumi se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Itachi la abrazo con cariño u espero hasta que se calmó.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, para eso estamos.

-Midori nos ofreció una solución.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Porque todo lo que intentamos nos los destrozan…

-Lo sé pero si nos han ofrecido una solución.

-Ya…

-Pues ya le has escuchado así que deja de preocuparte.-Dijo Mikoto mientras entraba con los platos.

* * *

-¿Y para qué nos ha llamado Tsunade?-Preguntó Lee mientras entraba en las oficinas.

-Por un trabajo importante.-Le contestó en tono misterioso Gai.

Neji iba detrás sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba allí porque su padre le había echado de casa tras una semana de encierro.

-Hola Tenten, ¿cómo estás?-le preguntó Lee con ilusión al verla.

-Bien, Tsunade os está esperando.-le contestó en tono serio.

Neji la miro pero Tenten ni le miró, la herida aun estaba en la primera fase de cicatrización, pero a pesar del dolor Neji la vio preciosa con su nuevo look con el pelo recogido en una coleta lateral baja, no tuvo mucho más tiempo a mirarla más puesto que tanto Lee como Gai entraron en el despacho de la Quinta.

-Aquí estamos Tsunade.-Dijo Gai.

-Hola chicos.-Les dijo un poco tensa.

-¿Cual es el trabajo?

-Central nos va a enviar a tres Uchiha para que cumplan la condena aquí.

-¿Condena?

-Sí, han intentado secuestrar al hijo de Obito y Rin, Central les pilló y en el juicio se determinó que tenían condena perpetua y que la cumplirían aquí.

-Si el delito lo han cometido allí…

-Ya, pero el juez para evitar daños mayores nos las han enviado, yo estoy de acuerdo, no me fio de los Uchiha.-Explicó

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Lee.

-Recibirlos y llevarlos a la prisión.

-¿Y la policía?-Preguntó Neji.

-No quiero fugas ni problemas en el clan Uchiha.-Explicó Tsunade.-Fugaku está de acuerdo en todo, ¿algo más?

-No.-Contestó Gai.

-Entonces eso es todo.

Los tres se iban a marchar pero Tsunade quería comentarle algo a Neji.

-Neji espera.

Neji se dio la vuelta mientras Lee y Gai se marchaban y cerraban la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Dale espacio a Tenten.-Le dijo.-Lo necesita, yo me ocuparé de que se recupere y te diga que puedes volver a intentarlo

-No lo dirá.

-Si lo hará, pero ahora está muy asustada.-Le contestó con contundencia.-No lo hiciste bien, estabas emocionado por el bebé pero te olvidaste de tratarla como se merecía, ahora te tiene miedo pero sé que se le pasará y querrá que te acerques, estoy segura, ¿me harás caso?

-Si cuando le pregunte sobre ella usted me contesta.

-No veo el problema de no hacerlo.

-Entonces de acuerdo.-Dijo Neji al fin.-Me retiro con mi equipo.

Neji se despidió y se marchó, paso junto al escritorio donde Tenten trabajaba, no la miró ya que tenía intención de seguir el consejo de Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke llegó al colegio donde los padres de Takuro hablaban muy nerviosos con la que parecía la directora, la madre al verle la ignoró y acudió a su encuentro.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.-Takuro no aparece.

-Ya me ha informado Shina, ¿dónde fue la última vez que le vieron?

-Dicen que en el comedor, pero la subdirectora se niega a dejarnos buscarle.-Le dijo.-El portero está completamente seguro de que no ha salido.

-Pues a mí me tendrá que dejar pasar a buscarle, no creo que cierren la academia con un niño que posiblemente esté aquí.

-Takuro no está en la academia.-Dijo la subdirectora que escuchaba la conversación que tenia Sasuke con la madre de Takuro.

-Déjeme comprobarlo.-Le pidió Sasuke.

-La academia esta…

-Hay un niño desaparecido.-Le cortó Shina que acababa de llegar.- Si no nos deja comprobar que no está aquí llamo a la directora.-La amenazó agitando el teléfono.

La subdirectora les miró amenazante y acabo cediendo, Sasuke no esperó a que le pidieran que buscase al pequeño, simplemente salió en su busca.

En el primer piso no estaba, en el segundo tampoco, Sasuke empezó a preocupar.

-En el gimnasio y los alrededores no está.-Le informó Kaito cuando le alcanzó.

-Tiene que estar aquí.-Dijo Sasuke pensando.-Y no le he encontrado en ningún sitio.

Iban caminando por el pasillo pensando en donde podría estar cuando Sasuke se acordó de algo y paró en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un sitio que seguro que nadie ha mirado.

-¿Cuál?

-El ático.

Sasuke subió a trompicones las escalones dejando atrás a Kaito.

-¡Takuro!-Le llamó cuando llegó a la puerta que daba al ático.-¿Estás ahí?

Agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta. La estancia estaba oscura pero pudo escuchar una respiración nerviosa, extendió la mano y pulso el interruptor, la luz le cegó unos segundos, encontró a Takuro, estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas agarrándose una pierna que le sangraba profusamente.

-Takuro.-Le llamo acercándose hasta él.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me odian, Sasuke-san.-Le dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis compañeros de clase, me acorralaron en el comedor, me amenazaron con un cuchillo y me lo clavaron en la pierna.

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Kaito asomándose.

-Llama a un médico y avisa de que ya está localizado.

-De acuerdo.

-Lo siento.

-¡Ey! No te disculpes.-Le dijo Sasuke.-La culpa no es tuya.

-Sí, si tan solo no existiera…

Sasuke al escucharle le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

-No digas eso ni en broma, ¿entendido?-Le dijo medio enfadado.-Tienes a mucha gente que te quiere aunque tú no lo veas, tus padres te están buscando como locos como yo o Shina, además en la asociación tienes muchos amigos, ¿o no?

-…Si, pero…

-Mira, yo también he pasado por esto y se cómo te sientes, pero cuando seas mayor recordaras esto como algo que te hizo más fuerte, créeme.

-Gracia, Sasuke-san.-Le contesto mientras le abrazaba.

-¡Takuro!-Le llamó Shina mientras entraba.-Ay madre mía, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

-Sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Otra vez te están acosando?-Le preguntó asustada.-Me dijiste que habían dejado de hacerlo.

-Takuro, mentirle a Shina no te va a ayudar en nada.

-Lo siento, auch.

-No te pongas más nervioso, el médico ya viene en camino.

-¡Takuro!.-Dijo su madre.-¿Qué te han hecho mi amor?

Sasuke vio a la subdirectora poner cara de terror al ver que se había equivocado, dejo a Takuro con sus padres a pesar de que Takuro no quería que se marchase.

* * *

-Al fin llegáis.-Dijo Kaito cuando vio a Karin en compañía del resto.-Pero no vais a poder entrar todos.

-No pensábamos entrar todos.-Dijo Wataru.

-Pero Sakura me va a acompañar.-Avisó Karin.

-De acuerdo, están en el ático.

Karin y Sakura entraron con rapidez y subieron hasta el ático donde vieron a un niño rodeado de gente.

-Por favor déjennos espacio.-Pidió Karin mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke.-Uy menudo herida más fea, pero tranquilo que esto te lo vamos a arreglar en un pis pas.

Sakura vio como Sasuke pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño, Karin se remangó la camisa y le expuso el brazo al pequeño.

-Por favor muérdeme.

Takuro le miró alarmado, pero Karin le dijo que si con la cabeza por lo que acabó mordiendo el brazo de Karin con timidez.

-Pero muerde con fuerza.

Mientras la mordía Sakura extendió los brazos para controlar si tenía alguna infección para poder prevenirla. La herida fue cerrando poco a poco.

-Ale pues ya esta.-Dijo Karin.-Ni rastro de la herida.

Takuro se levanto con la ayuda de Shina.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias.-Le dijo Takuro mirando a Karin y Sakura.

-Vas a decirme ahora mismo quienes fueron los que te agredieron.-Dijo Sasuke muy serio.-Y mañana personalmente habló con ellos.

Takuro miro con terror a Sasuke, no quería más problemas y el Portavoz lo sabía.

-Si no hacemos algo ahora la cosa puede empeorar.

-Mis alumnos no son…-Comenzó la subdirectora.

-No me vengas con discursitos.-Le cortó Sasuke en tono tajante.-Aquí, en esta academia hay alumnos capaces de clavarles cuchillos a compañeros, ¿queda claro?

-Sí.

-Entonces hay que corregirlo inmediatamente, además, ¿dónde está la directora?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.-Dijo Shina.-Queremos hablar con ella ahora mismo.

-La llamaré.-Les contestó mientras salía acobardada.

-Esto es increíble.-Soltó la madre de Takuro mientras salían.-Encima quería defenderlos.

-En nuestra época era igual.-Dijo Shina.

-Nada ha cambiado.-Dijo en un susurro Sasuke.

Sakura por inercia le cogió disimuladamente la mano, Sasuke la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

-Sasuke-san, vuelva a la asociación.-Le pidió Takuro.

-Yo no me he ido.

-Lleva muchos días sin venir.

-Ya te dije que era el por trabajo.-Le dijo Shina.

-Jo.

Sasuke le revolvió el pelo con energía mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes apareceré.-Le dijo mientras alzaba el dedo meñique.

El pequeño al ver el gesto le cogió el dedo con su otro meñique con ilusión.

-La directora ya está en camino.-Dijo la subdirectora.

-Genial.-Dijo Shina.-¿Dónde la podemos esperar?

-Pues en su despacho.-Le dijo mientras les guiaba.

-Nosotros os esperamos abajo.-Le dijo Karin a Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo un gesto afirmativo y se marchó con el resto, Sakura se quedo mirando la espalda de su novio hasta que desapareció.

-Menos mal que han llegado a tiempo.-Comentó Karin cortando el silencio.-Esa herida podía haber pasado a mayores.

-¿Crees que se va a solucionar?

-Sí, ya está en conocimiento de la dirección y de la asociación.

-¿De qué es la asociación?

-Es una asociación anti acoso, esa que te comenté esta mañana. Sasuke y Shina son los fundadores, fue la primera que se creó.

-¿La crearon ellos? Si Sasuke lleva poco siendo mayor de edad.

-Si, al principio eran reuniones entre chicos que sufrían acoso en el parque. Los padres de esos niños se enteraron y les ayudaron a instalarse en un local abandonado que remodelaron gracias a las donaciones.-Le explicaba mientras iniciaba el descenso a la entrada de la academia.

-Pero…

-Se que suena descabellado, Sasuke tenía 15 años cuando se creó la asociación pero Shina tenía 20 y ella se encargó de todos los asuntos legales. Sasuke en aquella época era más bien imagen, era la voz de todos los niños que sufrían acoso. La lió muchísimo en aquella época, hacia pintadas en la fachada de las oficinas de la Internacional pero gracias a eso los medios se hicieron eco y Hayato al fin decidió tratar el tema con mas ahínco.

-¿Hayato…

-Sí, el padre adoptivo de Sasuke, era conocedor del problema pero su equipo le tumbaba todo lo que proponía. Cuando aparecieron las pintadas dio un golpe en la mesa y se impuso y fue así como hoy hay una asociación y si unas leyes que tratan de regularlo y gracias al cielo las cosas no ha ido a peor.

-¿Peor?

-Si, como dije muchos se suicidaban.

-Cierto.

* * *

Chizuru estaba muy nerviosa, tenía a todo el equipo listo para partir a la aldea de la roca, pero su capitán no aparecía.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?.-Les preguntó curiosa Chie.

-Esperar al capitán, que no aparece. Le he mandado un mensaje y me ha dicho que ya salía y de eso hace media hora y tenemos que marcharnos ya.

-Voy a buscarle.-Dijo Meiko que acababa de aparecer por allí.

Meiko subió corriendo hacia del departamento de la roca, llamó al despacho de Kouki con energía e insistencia.

-Ya voy.-Contestó.

-De ya voy nada, sal inmediatamente.-Le demando.-Tienes a tu equipo esperándote media hora y se supone que es urgente.

Kouki no contestó lo cual sacó de quicio a Meiko y en cuanto salió le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le arrastró hasta donde tenía al equipo esperándole.

-Como vuelvas a hacer algo así se lo comunico al capitán.-Le amenazó.

Chizuru ordenó a todo el equipo retirarse antes de que Kouki se pusiese a discutir con Meiko, por lo que no tuvo otra más que marcharse.

-¿Qué le pasará?-Preguntó Chie.-Él no es así.

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta nada su actitud.

* * *

Sakura miraba a Sasuke mientras quitaban la mesa, desde que salió de la academia estaba muy callado .

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Te veo muy callado y serio.

-No he tenido un buen día.-Le dijo con simplicidad.-Han condenado a cadena perpetua a los Uchiha que intentaron secuestrar al hijo de Obito y Rin pero tienen que cumplirlo en Konoha donde seguro que escapan con los trucos del clan y encima pasa lo de Takuro que parecía que se había arreglado hacia unos meses.

-Bueno, ya no…

-No me digas que no pasa nada, porque si pasa. Toda la vida luchando por justicia para que luego pase esto. Estoy harto, muy harto.

El comedor se había quedado en silencio, Sakura en el fondo se alegró de que Sasuke se desahogara, porque veía que no estaba bien y parecía que iba a explotar.

Sasuke al ver que todos le habían escuchado se levanto avergonzado y salió, Sakura se levantó corriendo detrás de él.

-Sasuke…

-No.-Le cortó mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

-Cálmate.-Le pidió mientras entraba.-Entiendo tu frustración a la perfección.

-Pues entonces deja…

Sakura le dio un beso, llevaba todo el día deseando hacerlo, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, Sasuke se sorprendió pero finalmente acabo cediendo al beso, lo disfrutó, olvidándose con ello de los problemas.

-¿Mejor?-Le preguntó tímida.

-Sí.

-Me gusta que mi chico se preocupe por los demás.

-A mí me gusta que mi chica se preocupe por los demás.-Le dijo mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si…-Le decía mientras se tumbaba y se la llevaba consigo para besarla intensamente.

Sakura contestó contenta, pero frenó cuando notó que Sasuke metía las manos por debajo de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero llegar más lejos cuando se que alguien…

-Vale, vale. Ya lo he pillado, tranquila.-Le dijo con afán de tranquilizarla.-Estoy de acuerdo, menos mal que esta vez has sido tú la que ha tenido un poco de cordura.

-Pero no quiere decir que no quería.-Le dijo con picardía.-Anda salgamos de aquí.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Tanaka miraba con aire distraído su despacho mientras esperaba a que le contestasen.

-¿Si?- Contesto Dai.

-Hola Dai.-Le saludó.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, lo que usted diga.-Dijo Dai con cierto tono de ilusión.

-Pues toma nota.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de este mes, ya sabéis que me es imposible publicar como suelo publicar por temas académicos, espero publicar un capitulo en Mayo para que no os olvidéis del fict XD, en Junio quiero volver a publicar como hago habitualmente.**

 **Un besazo muy grande, que paséis un buen mes y nos leemos en Mayo (espero poder publicar, no quiero generar expectativas de que publicaré por si tengo mucha acumulación de trabajo, pero intención hay).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	41. Chapter 41

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 41**

Cho caminaba por la calle ojeando una revista cuando vio a Naomi agachada detrás de unos cubos de basura, miro en la dirección que estaba mirando. Sasuke entraba acompañado de su segundo. Se acercó hasta ella de forma sigilosa.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó en un susurro.

Naomi dio un bote del susto tirando el cubo en el que se escondía, se giró y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó en tono acerado.

-Saber qué haces, pero ya se, andas desesperada por él.

-Sera mío.-Le dijo mientras se incorporaba y la encaraba.-Tu no conseguirás nada, él siempre fue mío…

-Si te sacó a bailar porque eras la única chica que no tenia pareja de baile, lo hizo por pena no porque fuese tuyo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me siguió hablando después?

-Eso no implica que hayáis sido novios.

-No sabes ni la mitad de nuestra historia, aparta que estorbas como siempre.-Le dijo mientras le daba un empujón.

-Ya sabes que yo hablo con él por teléfono.

-Dame su número de teléfono.

-Va a ser que no, no me interesa que te entrometas.

-Dame tu teléfono.

-Ni hablar.-Le contestó poniéndose tensa agarrando su teléfono que estaba guardado en su bolsillo.

Naomi al ver su reacción se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia al verla.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó tensa.

Naomi por toda respuesta le arranco el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo estampo contra el suelo, aun no contenta con ello se lo piso con energía, Cho que no se lo esperaba se quedó estática.

-Ale, así ya no le vas a poder llamar mas.-Le dijo con felicidad.

Cho le dio un puñetazo en la cara con toda su rabia tirando a su amiga al suelo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, tonta?

-Ya verás…-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Hasta la próxima.

Cho se quedo mirando como Naomi se marchaba, pensando en que tenía que vengarse como fuera.

* * *

Iwakure llevaba toda la noche evacuada y con la alarma activada por petición expresa de Chizuru, ya que su capitán se había volatilizado en cuanto entraron en la aldea. No entendía su actitud.

-Chizuru.-Le llamó un miembro del equipo por la radio.-La frontera se mantiene estable ahora mismo.

-Bien, no desactives la alarma.

-No pensaba hacerlo, aun hay Absortion dentro.

-De acuerdo, corto.

Desactivó la radio y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia dos Absortion que se encontraban en una de las calles principales, lanzó cinco kunais conectados a un hilo que controlaba a través de chackra. Al saberse atrapados la miraron, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada del escudo que llevaban en las capas. Uno de ellos quiso salir del circulo pero automáticamente su cuerpo ardió en llamas, gritó de dolor y su compañero trato de evitar que no le tocase sin mucho éxito. Le arrinconó al borde y saco la cabeza sin darse cuenta por lo que también ardió en llamas. Chizuru se lamento por aquello, los quería vivos, al menos uno, pero no pudo ser. Les quitó el hilo que los rodeaba para que tuviesen espacio para caer, saco la pistola y les apuntó a la cabeza con la finalidad de ahorrarles el sufrimiento.

-Luego diréis que la Internacional no tiene humanidad, cuando sois vosotros los que nos hacéis sufrir.-Dijo en tono lúgubre.

Un vendaval apagó el fuego de los cuerpos, Chizuru miro en la dirección de la que venía el viento. Venia de la plaza.

-Acabo de localizar al capitán.-Dijo Chizuru activando la radio.-Comprobad que no queden mas Absortion.

Acudió a toda velocidad hasta la plaza pero frenó de golpe al ver la situación, Kouki estaba bien agarrado por el cuello por un Absortion.

* * *

-E-espera.-le pidió Kouki a la Absortion.-T-tengo algo que os puede interesar.

-¿Algo que nos puede interesar?-Le preguntó Shizuko con ironía.-¿algo que viene de las manos de los Internacionales? No me hagas reír.

-Tenemos en nuestro poder unos documentos que os robamos y que buscáis.

-Hmm, ¿dónde están?-Le pregunto interesada.

-En mi despacho en Central, pero…

-No era eso lo que quería saber…

-Te los puedo dar.-Le contesto con esfuerzo.

-¿Y cómo me fio de ti?

-Soy un hombre de palabra.

-No confío en la palabra de un hombre, pero quiero esos documentos.

Shizuko saco un cuchillo y le rajo la mejilla mojando el cuchillo en sangre que chupo.

-Te doy cuarenta y ocho horas, yo misma me personare en tu despacho.

Chizuru corrió hasta su capitán, Shizuko sonrió y lanzó lejos de si a Kouki, el cual aterrizó cerca de su secretaria la cual sacó una pistola, la apuntó y disparó dando a Shizuko en el brazo. Le sorprendió ver que a pesar del disparo la Absortion se marchó sin atacar, quiso ir tras ella pero Kouki la agarró de la pierna.

-No vayas tras ella.-Le pidió con cierto esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo…no he podido…dudo …que tú puedas con ella.

Chizuru le miró incrédula, en estas circunstancias aun se creía superior a los demás.

-Chizuru.-Le llamo alguien del equipo.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Prepararos porque se aproximan Absortion a la fron…

-Ya se han marchado.-Le cortó.-Han pasado de largo sin hacernos nada.

-…Vale, ¿les han captado las cámaras de seguridad?

-Sí, les han captado pero llevaban la cara tapada.

-Mierda.-Dijo.-Y tu…

-Yo nada.-Le cortó Kouki incorporándose.-Aquí el capitán soy yo y no tu, así que no tienes que decirme nada.

-Capitán que no está donde tiene que estar.

Kouki le dio un bofetón con fuerza tirándola al suelo. Desde su altura la miró con superioridad, Chizuru le miró . Kouki se agacho y se puso a su altura para agarrarla de la nuca para que alzase la cabeza y le mirase desde mas cerca.

-Mucho cuidadito con lo que dices de mi por ahí, porque ya sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si me entero de que algo cambia en mi situación se que tienes una madre enfer…

-No serás capaz.-Le cortó muy nerviosa.

-Y tu no serás capaz de seguir llamándome inútil.-Le contestó soltándola con violencia.-Vamos a informarle al Tsuchikage.

Chizuru se quedó en el sitio procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, no era capaz de creerse lo que Kouki le había dicho.

-¡Vamos Chizuru!-le llamó.

Se levantó corriendo y acompañó hasta el despacho del Tsuchikage del que esperaba que Kouki le mintiese

* * *

Kyosuke freno alarmado, había mucha gente frente a la fachada de las oficinas de la policía, la gente murmuraba. Se abrió camino y lo vio, en la fachada había unas pintadas que decían "traidores al clan aquí" acompañado de una flecha que señalaba la puerta. Los murmullos de la gente le alertaron considerablemente.

-Venga, márchense que aquí no…

-Eso es mentira chaval.-Le cortó un hombre.-Esas…

-¿Ya la ha visto?

-Sí.

-Pues no hay nada más que mirar.-Le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Fugaku.

Descubrió las pintadas y se quedó sorprendido.

-Kyosuke.

-¿Si?

-Ve a buscar pintura para tapar esto.

-De acuerdo.

-¿No tiene nada que decir?-Le preguntó una mujer.

-Realmente no, esto solo es un acto de vandalismo mas.-Le dijo con simpleza.-Bueno, no hay nada más que ver así que por favor circulen.

Fugaku no espero a que nadie le dijese mas, entro en las oficinas donde todo el mundo miraba, Shisui se acercó hasta él.

-Capitán, ¿podemos hablas en su despacho?

-Claro.

Ambos entraron en el despacho, Shisui no empezó a hablar hasta que estuvieron sentados.

-Dime.

-Las cámaras han registrado a quien hizo las pintadas en el edificio.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Dai, cuando fui a comprobar las grabaciones esperaba encontrándome a alguien con la cara tapada.

-Ha sido Tanaka, estoy completamente convencido de ello.

-¿Vas a hacer algo?

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-Porqué aunque le imponga algún castigo la cosa seguirá igual.-Le dijo con simpleza.-Además acabo de decir que es un acto de vandalismo de un niño de 15 años.

-Como veas.

-Hazme un favor.-Le pidió Fugaku.

-Ayuda a Kyosuke a quitar las pintadas y no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy.

-De acuerdo.

Shisui se marchó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Fugaku el cual estaba muy preocupado por la situación.

* * *

Temari salía de casa para ir a las oficinas. Sentía que el ambiente estaba más tenso que el día anterior. Entendía el disgusto de la aldea en general, era normal, sobre todo si no explicaban la razón por la que esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto .

Algo impacto en su cabeza bastante duro, se cayó al suelo.

-¡ESTO POR ENCERRARNOS!-Le dijo un hombre.-Nos restringís las entradas y salidas hasta que no nos dejáis salir y mientras tu una temporadita fuera, ¿Por qué será? ¡ah sí! Porque eres la hermana del Kazekage…

-¡Alto ahí!-Gritó Mei al ver que le iban a volver a lanzar otra piedra.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

Mei en lugar de contestar le cogió la piedra.

-Soy una persona que ahora mismo te a va a det…

-Déjale marchar.-le dijo Temari tocándose la brecha de la que le salía profusamente.

No quería soltarle pero vio que Temari necesitaba asistencia médica rápida, por lo que acabo soltándose y se acercó a Temari para mirarle la brecha que tenía cerca de la oreja derecha.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital.-Le dijo.-Tienen que cerrarte esa herida, ¿podrás ir al hospital?

-Claro que puedo, solo estoy mareada.

Mei la ayudó a incorporarse y a paso lento caminaron hasta el hospital.

* * *

-¿Alguien me explica que pasa con Haku?

La directora de la academia trato de calmar el ambiente de los padres cuando Sasuke apareció.

-¿Qué hace un Internacional aquí?-Preguntó la otra madre.

-Como está el ambiente de caldeado.-Susurro Kaito.

Shina apareció corriendo.

-Siento llegar tarde.-Se disculpó casi sin aliento.

-Pues si estamos todos vamos al despacho.-Dijo la directora.

-¿Ya han llamado a los chicos?-Preguntó Shina.

-Sí, ahora mismo vendrán.

Entraron en el despacho, los padres a un lado de la mesa y los demás al otro, Kaito decidió esperar fuera.

-Bueno. Les he llamado porqué quiero informarles de algo que pasó ayer.-Dijo la directora.-Ayer tanto Haku como Itsuki atacaron a uno de sus compañeros de clase con un cuchillo.

-¿Que Itsuki hizo qué?-Preguntó sorprendida una de las madres-Pero…

-Mire.-Le cortó Shina.-El niño atacado lleva meses siendo acosado por su hijo y su compañero, y nosotros hemos tratado de ayudarle pero después de lo de ayer creo que sus hijos han cruzado el limite.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo la madre de Itsuki.-Nunca pensé que Itsuki haría algo así.

-Pero, ¿vais a detenerlos?-Preguntó la madre de Haku.

-No.-Contestó Sasuke.-Pero creo que un castigo se lo merecen.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo la madre de Haku.

-Metedles en un calabozo durante 24 horas.-Sugirió la madre de Itsuki.

-Después del castigo serán expulsados.-Les informó la directora.-No voy a consentir estas conducta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo la madre de Haku.-Sien…

-Es su hijo el que debe disculparse.-Le cortó en tono cordial.-No usted.

Llamaron a la puerta y entraron los dos chicos que sonreían pensando que habían sido seleccionados para entrar en la formación final para ser Internacionales antes de tiempo, una práctica muy común.

-Hola.-Saludo Haku con suficiencia y mirando con chulería a Sasuke.

-Sentaros al lado de vuestras madres.-Les pidió la directora

-¿Sabéis por qué estáis aquí?-Les preguntó Shina cuando se sentaron.

-¿Hemos sido seleccionados como alumnos aventajados y vamos a entrar en la formación final de la Internacional?

Sasuke alucinó con la pregunta del chico, resopló de forma imperceptible y se echo hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿Podéis dejarnos a solas?-Preguntó.-Creo que tenemos que hablar con sinceridad sobre la Internacional.

Shina le miró sorprendida, Sasuke no estableció contacto visual, no quería que le desbarataran nada.

-Claro.-Contestó la directora.-Avísanos cuando haya terminado.

-No se preocupe, les avisaré.

Las cuatro mujeres se marcharon en un silencio incomodo, los chicos miraban a Sasuke con muchas ilusión.

-Os llamáis Haku e Itsuki, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno.-Dijo inclinándose para acercarse a ellos mientras sacaba un cuchillo del bolsillo de la camisa.-Sabéis que es esto, ¿no?

-Sí, un cuchillo.-Dijo Itsuki contrariado.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer con ello?

-Cortar comida.-Contestó Haku con suficiencia.

-Hmmm, cierto y , ¿podemos cortar carne con ello?

-Claro.

Sasuke acto seguido alzo el cuchillo y lo clavó en la mesa a escasos centímetros de la mano izquierda de Haku, Itsuki fue el primero en reaccionar y se echo hacia atrás.

-No creo que queráis que lo compruebe, ¿no?-Les preguntó.

-N-no.-Le contestó Itsuki asustado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Usted está bien de la cabeza?-Le preguntó Haku.

-¿Y vosotros?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Me lo vais a contar u os lo tengo que recordar?

-No le entiendo.-Dijo Itsuki con miedo.

-Ayer jugasteis con un cuchillo y lo probasteis con un compañero.

-Se lo merecía.-Contestó Haku.

-¿Por qué?

-Sobra en la aldea.

-Según tu.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Quitarle la vida a una persona es un delito, lo sabéis, ¿no?

Itsuki le dijo que si mientras lloraba avergonzado, pero Haku le mantenía la mirada desafiante.

-Entonces, si lo sabéis, ¿Por qué lo hacéis?-Les preguntó.-Un cuchillo os hace el mismo daño a todos, por igual, porque todo somos iguales.

-No.-Le contradijo Haku.-Takuro vino a Central para vivir de nosotros.

-…Haku, yo vengo de otra aldea y te puedo asegurar que vivo gracias al sudor de mi frente y que gente como tú me hizo mi formación académica un infierno. Os creéis los dioses de Central con la autoridad suficiente para determinar quien vive y quién no. Iros olvidando de acabar trabajando en la Internacional porque lo que hicisteis ayer nos ha llevado a introduciros en una base de datos de gente que tiene prohibido trabajar con nosotros.

-¡Eso no es justo!-Grito Haku levantándose indignado.-¡Takuro es el culpable!

-Que os entre en la cabeza a los dos, la Internacional no admite estas conductas.

Haku cogió el cuchillo y le amenazo con él a Sasuke.

-¡Haku!-Le llamó su madre.

Las madres entraron al escuchar los gritos de Haku, el cual paró en seco al escuchar a su madre. Se acerco hasta él y le cogió el cuchillo.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta violencia?-Le preguntó muy alterada.-Ni tu padre ni yo te hemos educado así, no sabes el disgusto que tengo.

-Ellos tienen la culpa.-Trato de justificarse.

-En mi academia no voy a admitir estas conductas.-Dijo la directora.-Por lo que he tomado la decisión de expulsaros.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Itsuki.-Yo no quería hacerlo.

-Si no querías hacerlo debiste haber parado todo esto.-Le aconsejó Shina.

-Lo siento.-Volvió a disculparse.

Sasuke se levantó con cansancio salió del despacho, Kaito le miro interrogante.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó

-No.-Le contestó desanimado.-Las cosas no han cambiado nada.

-La asociación está haciendo tolo lo que puede.

-Bueno, pues ya esta.-Dijo Shina mientras salía.-Hoy he hablado con la madre de Takuro para ver como había pasado la noche y aunque ha tenido alguna pesadilla ha pasado la noche sin contratiempos. Deberías venir mas a la asociación, te echamos de menos.

-Ya sabes porque no voy.-Le dijo Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé, pero al menos una vez al mes.-Le dijo con humor.-¿Os venís a tomar un café y charlamos?

-Hmm, creo que puede, capitán.-Le dijo Kaito.-El trabajo no es urgente.

-Vente tu también .-Le pidió Shina.

-Exacto.-Dijo Sasuke.-Vamos a despejarnos antes de volver al trabajo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Temari se agarraba la cabeza con dolor. Acababa de llegar a casa tras asegurarse de que sus hermanos sabían la razón de su ausencia. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando aparecieron y entraron en su cuarto sin ser muy silenciosos.

-¿Para qué venís?-Les preguntó incorporándose.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Kankuro mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

-Bien, me duele la cabeza.-Contestó cortante.-Y estoy enfadada, Gaara debiste darle la razón del encierro a toda la aldea. Se creen que están encerrados porqué tu quiere y esto es lo que ha pasado.

-¿Ha sido por eso?

-Sí, ya sabes lo que opino.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Dar un comunicado, no se piensa un poco, eres el Kazekage, habla con tu aldea con claridad.

El silencio se instalo en la habitación, Temari miro fijamente a su hermano pequeño.

-Dejadme sola, la cabeza me va a explotar a pesar de la medicación.

Kankuro le dio la razón y salió de la habitación arrastrando a su hermano pequeño con él.

-Temari tiene razón.-Le dijo Kankuro.-Deberías dar un comunicado para explicar en la aldea la razón de la incomunicación.

-Pero si lo hago es probable que se genere mucha histeria.

-Entonces ofréceles tranquilidad en el mensaje. Estoy seguro de que entre los tres podremos hacer un buen discurso.

-Deja a Temari fuera de esto.-le pidió.-La pobre ha tenido suficiente, me voy al despacho para ponerme a ello.

Gaara se fue de casa seguido de Kankuro. Temari tenía razón debía decirle a la aldea que la incomunicación era por culpa de los Absortion y que lo hacía para evitar más muertes.

* * *

Sakura se tomaba el te ausente, había salido con los demás para ver Central, no habían parado en toda la mañana.

-Mirad quien está allí.-Dijo Ino sacando de la ensoñación a Sakura.

Rin pasaba delante de ellos con su pequeño en los brazos aunque con una mano agarraba la bolsa.

-Va muy cargada.-Comentó Naruto levantándose.

-¡Rin!-Le llamó Sakura mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-¡Oh! Hola Sakura.

-Hola.-Le contestó mientras le quitaba la bolsa.-Te veo un poco cargada, descansa con nosotros y tomate algo.

-No quiero moles…

-No molestas.-Le cortó Naruto.

-Además así nos presentas a tu pequeño.-Dijo Ino mirándole con ilusión.-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sasuke.

-¿Cómo…

-Sí, es por él que se lo pusimos.-Dijo Rin con orgullo.

Se sentaron de nuevo en un silencio cómodo, Sakura miro con curiosidad a Rin.

-¿Y qué hacéis por aquí?-Les preguntó.

-Hemos venido a visitar a Sasuke.-le contestó Naruto.-¡Celebrar las fiestas navideñas aquí, aunque nos tiene un poco abandonaditos.

-Vinimos sin avisar.-Le defendió Sakura.

-Seguro que le ha gustado la sorpresa y le molesta no poder pasar tiempo con vosotros.-Aseguró Rin.-Al menos le animáis el día que lleva una temporadita…

-Lo sabemos.-Dijo Sakura.-Pero parece que no tiene días libres.

-Los portavoces trabajan bastante más que los rasos, ya sabéis reuniones extraordinarias y otras muchas cosas.

-Ya nos lo imaginamos, pero ¿en navidad no descansan?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Todo esto lo sé por Shujin, Obito aun no ha entrado en la Internacional.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Naruto.-¿No le han…

-Funciona de manera distinta.-Dijo Sasuke.-Entrar se puede entrar pero tienes que hacer un cursillo antes.

Sasuke iba en compañía de Kaito y Shina los cuales se sentaron en los huecos que les hacían para poner las sillas.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-Le preguntó Naruto.

-Descanso.-Contestó con simplicidad Sasuke.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer para entrar en la Internacional?-Preguntó Sai cuando terminaron de pedir.

-Hacer un cursillo para aprender las normas civiles, los sistemas de lucha que guarda ciertas diferencia con los ninjas u tras ello ha de pasar la prueba de declaración.

-¿Y cómo…

-No puedo decirte como es.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Es confidencial.

-¿Y vosotros habéis pasado por esa prueba?-Preguntó Ino.

-Si.-Le contestó Kaito.-Es obligatorio para trabajar en la Policía Internacional. Así que…

-Vamos que lo hacéis todos.-Resumió Sakura.

-Sí, aunque hay gente que no nos cree.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no hace mucho un forastero no paso la prueba y salió en todos los medios que le habían tratado de forma racista.-Dijo Sasuke.-Yo ayude en esa prueba por ser de fuera y darle algo de apoyo moral y solo se vio que el pobre no llegaba al mínimo. Le volvieron a realizar la prueba y volvió a sacar el mismo resultado.

-Kazuma tuvo que hablar con él para que razonase.-Completó Kaito.

Shina que estaba sentada al lado de Rin no quitaba los ojos del bebe.

-Tiene un niño precioso.-Le dijo sin poder contenerse.-Soy Shina.

-Soy Rin.-Le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Es la jefa de una asociación anti acoso.-Explicó Sasuke.-Os puede ayudar si notáis discriminación hacia vosotros.

-Nos centramos mucho en los niños.-Le explicó.-Son quienes peor lo pasan. Tenga mi tarjeta de contacto.

Rin le cogió la tarjeta agradeciéndole la preocupación.

-Sasuke acuérdate de pasarte, aunque sea un ratito para la fiesta de navidad.-Le pidió Shina.-No te pido todo el día, solo un ratito. Vosotros también, tendremos comida y música. Yo me voy ya, espero veros. Hasta luego.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Sasuke se quedó mirando la nada ensimismado, Sakura a le acaricio el brazo sacándole de la ensoñación.

-Si quiero salir pronto del trabajo me tendría que ir ya.-Dijo mientras llamaba a la camarera.

-¡Oye!-Le llamó Naruto.-Que pago yo…

-Bah.-Le contestó Sasuke pasando de él mientras le daba el dinero a la camarera.-Nos vemos mas tarde.

Sasuke se inclino sobre Sakura y le dio un pico. Sakura se puso roja como un tomate cuando este se marcho. Naruto se echo a reír ante la situación.

-Que roja te has puesto.-Dijo Naruto.

-Hablo el que nunca se pone rojo con su novia.-Le dijo Ino en tono pícaro defendiendo a su amiga.

Todos se echaron a reír. Rin estaba sorprendida ya que no sabía que Sasuke salía con Sakura, pero a pesar de la sorpresa le gusto, eran muy monos desde su criterio.

* * *

Naomi se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, acababa de ver a Sasuke besando a Sakura. Eso no le podía estar pasando, esa furcia de pelo rosa no podía ni debía quedarse con él porqué Sasuke era y seria suyo para siempre y esa chica debía desaparecer y si no lo hacía ya se encargaría ella de hacerla desaparecer.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de este mes, me está costando bastante poder publicar T.T malditos trabajos y entregas. Tengo que deciros que es probable que en Junio pase lo mismo que estos dos últimos meses, tengo entregas gordas para ese mes, intentaré que en lugar de un capitulo sean dos (pero no es algo seguro .) me da mucha rabia no poder publicar todas las semanas porque estoy perdiendo la costumbre U.U pero este verano me pondré a full y publicare como he venido haciendo desde que empecé.**

 **Los reviews maravillosos que recibí el mes pasado intentaré contestarlos esta semana que entra a mas tardar (no me he olvidado de ello ;) y quiero contestarlos porque me gusta mantener el contacto con los lectores :3). Si veis algún fallo de ortografía me lo podéis decir que es posible que no me haya dado cuenta y se me haya colado por culpa de la acumulación de trabajo que tengo.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte y feliz mes, espero que Junio llegue con algún capitulo más que el de estos dos últimos meses.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	42. Chapter 42

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **¡Atención! hay extra, para poder acceder a ella has de leer las notas de autor del final.**

 **Capitulo 42**

El sol entraba en la habitación e irremediablemente le incidió en la cara, abrió un ojo y vio con horror que el despertador no habia sonado.

Sasuke se levantó casi corriendo, Sakura se despertó a causa de la brusquedad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó adormilada.

-Perdona, te he despertado.-Le dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.-Llegó tarde al trabajo.

-¿Ni si queira hoy vas a tener el dia libre?-Le preguntó preocupada.-Hoy es…

-Se que dia es hoy y tengo que estar presente en la comida de los altos cargos para controlar la seguridad.

-Pues vaya gracia ver a los peces gordos comer.

-Es muy divertido si encima tienes hambre.

-¡Ay! Espera que te hago el desayuno.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

-No, déjalo. Ya comeré en la oficina.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke ya vestido se inclino sobre Sakura, que estaba sentada y le dio un beso que no duró mucho. Sakura se quedó mirando a Sasuke el cual desapareció por la puerta. Suspiró y salió de la habitación para desayunar porque tenia hambre y estaba segura de que no se volvería a dormir. Iba por el salón cuando sono el teléfono, corrió hasta él para que no despertase a nadie.

-¿Diga?-Contestó en un susurro.

-¿Quién eres?-Contestó la voz de Naomi.-Y qué haces contestando el teléfono de Sasuke?

-¿Y quién eres tu?-Le preguntó escéptica Sakura olvidándose de controlar el tono de su voz.

-Soy su novia.-Le contestó con chulería.-Así que dime, ¿eres su chacha?

-¿Perdona?

-¡Responde!-Le demandó.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó una adormilada Ino cuando llegó junto a Sakura.

-Escúchame bien Zorra, como te acerques mas a Sasuke te cortó el cuello.-Le amenazó Naomi.

Sakura colgó abruptamente y sin contestar a Ino se marchó a la cocina donde empezó a sacar tazas para preparar el desayuno.

-Sakura.-La volvió a llamar Ino mientras la seguía.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.-Le contestó nerviosa.-Siento haberte despertado.

Sakura volvió a abrir el armario para sacar mas tazas pero Ino se la cerró en la cara.

-¿Quién ha llamado?-Le exigió Ino.

-No se quien es.

-¿Qué te ha dicho para que te ponga tan nerviosa?

-Me ha amenazado.

-¿Qué? Quiero…

-No lo entiendo, me ha dicho que me va a cortar el cuello.

-Pero…

-Dice que es la novia de Sasuke.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

-Si, lo que tu digas pero eso a mi no me tranquiliza nada.

-Mira lo que tienes que hacer es contárselo a Sasuke, llámale.

-Ahora mismo no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque hoy tiene un trabajo especial, es la comida de Navidad de los altos cargos de Central y tiene que estar.

-Vamos que va a comer con los peces…

-No, esta controlando a nivel de seguridad.

-Ah.

-Asi que no puedo llamarle.

-Bueno, pues cuando le veas se lo dices.-Le dijo.-Pero tu no te vas a separar de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

Ino la abrazó para calmarla, Sakura agradeció el gesto y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila, no va ha pasar nada.

Tras el abrazo ambas se pusieron a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Sasuke salió de la sala de reuniones resoplando, tenia por delante un duro dia de trabajo a pesar de ser un dia festivo. Kaito se levantó de su escritorio en cuanto le vió.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?-Le preguntó.

-Aburrida.-Le contestó desanimado.-Pero será un dia ocupado, Shina me llamará tropecientas veces para que vaya a la celebración que hay en la asociación.

-Yo quería pasarme.-Dijo con desilusion.-Llamaré a Wataru…

-Es lo que nos toca.-Le contestó mirando el reloj de la pared.-De hecho tenemos que marcharnos ya…

El teléfono móvil le sonó y contestó prensando que era Shina o Sakura de la cual se despidió atropelladamente para poder llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

-¿Diga?

-Hola.-Dijo la voz de Naomi.-Sorpresa cielo.

-No por favor dejad de llamarme, estoy cansado de vuestras tonterías. Adios.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta, Kaito le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.-Le dijo apagando el teléfono.-En diez minutos tenemos que estar en el vestíbulo, nos a tocado vigilar mientras los jefes comen.

-¿En el comedor?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Si.

-Que divertido.

Sasuke se marchó a su despacho para prepararse ya que no llevaba el uniforme para eventos especiales.

* * *

Chizuru esperaba a que su capitán saliese del despacho con cierto temor. Desde que volvió de la misión se sentia vigilada y controlada por su él. Todqas las mañanas se levantaba axfisiada y llegaba a las oficinas con muchísima ansiedad que le ocultaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamonos.-Dijo Kouki saliendo de su despacho asustándola.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Chizuru manteniendo las distancias con su capitán.

-No quiero que nada salga mal.-Amenazó.-O sino ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

-Si.

* * *

Shoko vió por la ventana como Shizuko se volvia a marchar, salió de su cuarto en busca de Kenzo para saber como le habia ido a su compañera cuando se encontró con Sayoko con la cual no hablaba desde la última vez en la que tuvieron una riña. Sayoko al verla bufó, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Pensó que quizá debería pedirle perdón pero tampoco vio una razón para ello por lo que continuó su camino hasta el despacho de Kenzo, el cual hablaba por teléfono, espero a que terminase sin salir del despacho.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó molesto Kenzo.

-¿Qué ha sido de Shizuko?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo ha ido su misión?

-Bien, se acaba de marchar…

-¿A qué?

-A conseguir los documentos que Kaneki no fue capaz de conseguir.

-¿Y tu te la crees?

-Si y ahora por favor dejame solo que tengo que prepararme para encontrarme con el capitán.

-Yo también quiero verle.

-No, tu te quedas, ya sabes cuales son las normas.

-No entiendo esa norma.-Le espetó.

-Pues son asi.-Le dijo meintras se levantaba y la llevaba hasta la puerta.

-¿Por qué, Kenzo?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué nos tienes encerradas? Shikzuko es nueva y parece que ya es tu mano derecha.

-No es mi mano derecha, yo no tengo mano derecha. Solo obedezco órdenes de arriba y si se me ofrece algo positivo para el grupo lo acepto sin tener en cuenta el tiempo que la gente lleva en el grupo.

-No lo percibo igual.-Le dijo.

-Entonce ya es problema tuyo, hablamos luego que ahora tengo prisa.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara para sorpresa de Shoko que se contuvo las ganas de golpear la puerta y se marchó echa una furia.

* * *

Kimimaro leía aburrdo una revista, le habia tocado controlar las oficinas mientras el resto se iba de comida, suspiró mientras pasaba las páginas.

-Hola.-Le saludó una voz.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con Naomi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a ver a mi novio.

-¿Qué novio?

-A Sasuke.-Le contestó con alegría.

-El Portavoz de Konoha no es tu novio, deja de decir estupideces.

-¡No son estupideces!

-Si lo son, además que yo sepa él tiene novia y no te lies que no eres tu.

-Claro que soy yo.

-No eres tu, ¿es que acaso crees que después de lo que hiciste iba a salir contigo?

Naomi le dio un tortazo en la cara con toda su fuerza, Kimimaro se sorprendió pero se quedó quieto.

-¡Es mi novio y he venido a verle!

-Tienes que volver a ingresar…

-El que lo tiene que hacer eres tu.-Le espetó.-Hablarle asi a una mujer.

Naomi entró en el edificio pero Kimimaro la alcanzo antes de que llegase a las escaleras, la cogió de la cintura y se la colocó sobre los hombros para sacarla de allí.

-¡Sueltame imbécil!-Le gritó mientras le daba golpes en las piernas.-No entiendo porqué Tayuya sale contigo, no tienes nada y eres un maleducado.

Kimimaro se harto y la tiró al suelo sin delicadeza.

-El problema de nuestra relacion eres tú.-Le dijo estallando.-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Tayuya anda detrás de tí las 24 horas, no tiene vida por tu culpa. Eres una egoista y una maleducada. No te has recuperado y lo que me jode de todo esto es que las personas a las que les estropeaste la vida no tienen solución y a ti que se te ha ofrecido solución la has rechazado.

El silencio se instalo, Naomi le miraba con odio. Se levantó y dió dos pasos hasta que fue frenada por Kimimaro.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Sasuke será solo mio.-Susurró mientras se deshacía del agarre.

Kimimaro la observó irse con mucha preocupación, sacó el teléfono y llamó a Tayuya.

-¿Tayuya?

-¿Kimimaro?

-Me acabo de encontrar a Naomi y creo que va ha hacer algo.

* * *

Sakura se sentó junto al resto en una mesa del comedor. Habian ido a la asociación en la que Sasuke era parte. Karin habia ido a recogerles para ir a celebrar la Navidad con los niños y habia sido una experiencia muy agradable ya que los pequeños habian sido muy agradecidos. En ese momento estaban comiendo mientras los peques veian una peli.

-¿Qué tal? ¿os lo estáis pasando bien?-Les dijo Shina sentándose junto a ellos.

-Si.-Contestó ilusionada Ino.-Son todos muy cariñosos.

-Es algo normal, son niños que no reciben ningún cariño de terceros, salvo su familia y a veces ni eso.

-Pero, ¿es tan fuerte el racismo en Central? Es que no pensaba que esto pasase aquí.-Comentó Sai.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-Le contestó Shina.-Yo deje la academia porque no aguanté la presión. Todos los días eran insultos y no solo de mis compañeros de clase sino también de algunos profesores. Un dia antes de salir de clase me dió un ataque de ansiedad y mi madre me sacó de la academia y nunca mas volví.

-En Konoha hay sucesos parecidos.-Comentó Naruto.-Y tampoco se ve que la cosa se solucione.

-Ni aquí.-Comentó Karin.-Cuando Sasuke se comenzó a defender la gente se ponía del lado del agresor, incluido los profesores. Nosotros alucinábamos.

-¿A Sasuke también le hacían lo mismo que a Shina?

-No.-Contestó Shina.-Su caso era especial. Era un extranjero de una aldea hóstil con Central, se instaló aquí por imposición de Hayato fue un escándalo.

-Los compañeros de la academia le insultaban y le pegaban todos los días, no solo en la academia sino también en la calle, le pedían que se muriera y esas cosas.-Contó Karin.-Hasta que después de la muerte de Kurumi debió abrir los ojos y comenzó a defenderse…

-No solo fue por Kurumi, sino por la muerte de una compañera que se suicidó porque no aguantó el acoso constante. Sasuke estalló.-Explicó Shina.-Y gracias a eso desgraciadamente le conocí y nos apoyamos mutuamente hasta ahora, auqnue él está muy ocupado con la Internacional.

Karin dejó caer el tenedor cuando vió a Naomi mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ino.

Karin no contestó salió corriendo para encontrarse con ella, pero no se la encontró, había desaparecido. No podía ni quería creérselo, Naomi no podía estar fuera.

-No puede ser verdad.-Susurró asustada.

* * *

Temari apagó el televisor, al fin le hacía caso su hermano, llevaba encerrada en casa desde que la apedrearon. Desde entonces le dolía la cabeza. Se tumbó en el sofá y vio el teléfono, se acordó de Shikamaru, se incorporó de golpe y la cabeza le dio un latigazo y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Auch!

Cogió el teléfono pero la recibió el silencio por culpa de la incomunicación, colgó frustrada. Queria hablar con Shikamaru para saber cómo estaba, si había sido dada de alta.

-Esto tiene que cambiar.-Susurró levantándose pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que se tubo que volver a sentar.-Maldita sea.

El teléfono sonó de repente, miro el teléfono sorprendida, lo cogió con la esperanza de que fuese él, pero no, las comunicaciones exteriores estaban cortadas y solo funcionaban las internas.

-Hola.-Le saludó Kankuro.-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal. La cabeza me va a explotar, ¿por qué no restablecéis las comunicaciones ya? Tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Sabes que no, Gaara no va a ceder.

-Maldita sea, esto no puede durar mucho mas.

-Ya lo se, no me lo repitas mas.

-Bueno, pues voy para allá…

-No, quédate en casa y descansa. No vaya a ser que te vuelvan a atacar.

-Antes me atacaron porqué no me lo esperaba, Kankuro sabes que débil no soy.

-…

Temari colgó el teléfono indignada por el mutismo de Kankuro, si no la dejaban ir a la oficina iría a ver cómo estaban Mei y Shu para saber cómo iba la situación, se puso los zapatos tras acoplarse el abanico a la espalda y salió en busca de respuestas.

* * *

Sasuke observaba como comían sus superiores desde la puerta, Kaito resoplaba. Estaba cansado de ver como el resto comía mientras ellos observaban.

-Ya queda menos.-Dijo Sasuke.

-A mi me da igual, yo quiero comer ya.-Susurró Kaito desesperado.-Llevamos aquí mas de tres horas entre paseítos, cócteles y comidas…

-Baja el tono.-Le amenazó su superior.

-Sabes que tengo razón, se que te duele la cabeza por culpa del parche ese que llevas, nunca te he visto con ese, ¿es el de gala?

-Estás muy curioso ahora.-Le dijo en tono acerado sin cambiar el gesto.

-Necesito hablar para olvidarme del hambre.

Suigetsu de pronto se asomó, estaba nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-No, solo comprobaba que todo iba bien.

-Estamos nosotros para eso.-Dijo Kaito molesto.-Tu tendrías que estar en la oficina.

-Vale, vale, lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Ya me voy.

-No .-Le contradijo Sasuke cogiéndole del brazo.-Ahora nos dices que pasa.

-Nad…

-Las mentiras te las ahorras.

-¿Os queda mucho?

-No lo sabemos.-Le contestó Kaito.

Sasuke estaba de los nervios y hacia esfuerzos porque no se le notase. Salió del comedor arrastrándo a Suigetsu con él, Kouki que estaba en el pasillo aburrido le vió.

-¿Qué haceis?-Les preguntó.

Sasuke le miró y le ignoró ya que no estaba de humor, el gesto le molestó, por lo que fue hasta ellos y le dió la vuelta bruscamente.

-Tu trabajo está dentro del comedor.

-Sé muy bien lo que hago, Kouki, preocúpate de tu trabajo.

-Mi trabajo depende del tuyo.

-No.

-Si.

Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Kouki con violencia, Chizuru se acercó hasta ellos, pero fue frenada por su capitán con un solo movimiento de la mano.

-No sabes si estamos aquí por alguna emergencia, asi que cállate y haz tu trabajo. Parece que andas mas pendiente de lo que hacen los demás que de tu trabajo.-Le reprochó Sasuke.

Kouki vio al final del pasillo a una persona que nunca esperó encontrarse en Central, se alejó de Sasuke asustado, el cual se alejó arrastrando consigo a Suigetsu ignorando el nerviosismo de su compañero.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Suigetsu cuando estuvieron solos.

-No lo sé, ni me importa, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-…Me ha llamado Karin.-Confesó al fin.-Están en la asociación y le ha parecido ver a Naomi.

-¿Pero no esta en el…

-Eso es lo que pensábamos, pero le dieron de alta hace seis meses y he venido por si ya sabes…

-Si, lo se.

-Voy a ir a la asociación ahora mismo, por si pasa algo.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto termine voy para allá.

-Ok.

Suigetsu se marchó dejando a un Sasuke muy preocupado.

* * *

Chizuru vio como su capitán bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo a través del gran ventanal que tenia el patio, suspiró canasada. Habia estado muy impertinente con Sasuke por salir del comedor y no le gustaba su actitud.

-¿Y Kouki? ¿aún no ha vuelto?-Pregunto Sasuke antes de entrar en el comerdor.

-No aún no ha vuelto.

-Me echa la bronca porque salgo un momento y va él y lo hace, alucino.

-Ya, yo también me he sorprendido cuando lo ha hecho, siento que se haya puesto tan impertinente…

-Tranquila, la culpa no es tuya sino suya.-Le dijo quitándole importancia.-¿Estás bien?

-Si.-Le contestó muy nerviosa.-Solo estoy un poco preocupada por mi capitna.

-Ya aparecerá.-Le dijo a modo tranquilizador.-Bueno, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió Chizuru de Sasuke cuando este entraba en el comedor.

* * *

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Preguntó Kouki cuando estuvieron alejados de todos.

-Te dije que vendría a buscar los documentos que me prometiste y aquí me tienes.

-Están en mi despacho.

-Pues vamos.

-Pero yo no puedo…

Shizuko hizo un jutsu y apareció otro Kouki a su lado.

-Sustituye al original.-Ordeno Shizuko.

El Kouki falso se marchó de allí con diligencia.

-Ahora si puedes dármelo.-Le dijo la Absortion.

Kouki tenso agarró a Shizuko del brazo y con la otra mano hizo un jutsu para aparecer dentro de su despacho. Shizuko se mantuvo seria pero le gusto el sistema de transporte. Kouki se fue hasta su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó dos pergaminos con el sellos de los Absortion, se los extendió y se los cogió.

-¿Y tu amiguita?

-¿Qué amiguita?

-La que me disparó en el brazo.

-No está a aquí.

-Queria hacerle un regalo, bueno ya se lo daré.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?

Shizuko le agarró del cuello con energía, asustando al Portavoz.

-Shhhh, acordamos esto, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Soltó a Kouki y se marchó saltando por la ventana. Kouki se quedó en el sitio agarrándose el cuello el cual le dolía.

* * *

Chizuru miraba con nerviosismo el comportamiento de Kouki, no había tardado mucho en volver, pero al preguntarle a dónde habia ido, este simplemente ignoro la pregunta y comenzó a moverse por el pasillo mientras giraba de forma brusca el cuello.

-Ca-capitan, ¿está bien?-Le preguntó cuando paso de largo.

Kouki paso de largo sin mirarla. Intentó ir hacia él cuando la gente comenzó a salir.

-Chicos podeis marcharos.-Informo Natsuki a través de la radio.-La sustitución ya está en sus puestos.

Chizuru volvió a buscar a Kouki ya que cuando recibió el mensaje se desconcentró y le perdió de vista.

-¡Ey Chizuru!-Le llamó Kou.-Feliz Navidad.

-Hola.-Le saludó sonriendo forzadamente.

-Te estaba buscando, porque mi madre quería que vinierais a la cena de Navidad.

-¿Ha venido Kazuki?-Le preguntó ilusionada.

-No, ya sabes que si viene la primera en enterarse eres tú.

-Pff, no me lo recuerdes.-Le dijo mientras salían.-Tu madre me odia por eso.

-No es eso, es que la ultima vez solo te aviso a ti y se presentó en casa. Ya sabes que mi madre es una obsesionada del orden y no tenia su cuarto listo.-Le dijo Kou tranquilo.-Mi madre te adora, está deseando que os caséis que lleváis quince años saliendo.

-Tu hermano pasa mucho tiempo fuera.-Le dijo melancólica.-Le verdad es que quiero casarme con él desde el primer año.

-Mi madre quiere tener nietos ya.-Confesó Kou.-Bueno, ¿os venís esta noche a cenar?

-Hablaré con mi madre, no sé si ya tendrá algo listo para la cena.

-Trata de convencerla anda, mi madre no quiere que paséis la noche solas.

-Trataré de convencerla. -Cedió Chizuru mientras entraba en las oficinas.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos esta noche.-le dijo Kou.-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

En cuanto Kou se marchó salió corriendo hasta el despacho de su capitán, llamó y esperó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Kouki asomándose.

-Quería saber si estabas bien.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque actuabas muy raro al final del control.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfecto. Ya te puedes marchar a casa a celebrar las fiestas.

-Vale, hasta mañana.-Dijo Chizuru.

Kouki le cerró la puerta en la cara. Chizuru ignoró el gesto poco agradable de su capitán, cogió su bolso y se marcho con rapidez para evitar que Kouki la llamase para hacer trabajo.

* * *

-Ahí viene Wataru.-Dijo Karin mientras salía.

Wataru llego con un carrito lleno de cajas que comenzó a sacar y dejar sobre una mesa con la ayuda de Karin y Suigetsu, el cual acababa de llegar. Sakura acudió a ayudar también.

-¿Qué llevan las cajas?-Preguntó Hinata curiosa mientras ayudaba también.

-Pastelitos.-Contestó Wataru.-Es la única forma en la puedo ayudar en fechas como estas.

-Y agradecemos tu aporte Wataru.-Dijo Shina que acababa de aparecer.-Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida, además tus pastelitos les encantan.

-Tampo…

-Calla Wataru.-Le dijo Karin.-Están muy buenos y punto.

Takuro apareció al lado de Shina junto a dos compañeros mas.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó curioso.

-Ya nos habéis pillado.-Dijo Shina agachándose.-Es una sorpresa, asi que volved dentro.

-Son dulces.-Soltó la niña que acompañaba a Takuro.-¿Podemos coger uno?

-Todavía no, tenemos que colocarlos. Cuando estén listos os podréis comer uno, ¿De acuerdo?

Los niños dijeron que si muy ilusionados.

-Pues volved a vuestro sitio que os vais a perder la película.

Continuaron colocando los pastelitos hasta que Karin dio un bote y le susurró algo a Suigetsu, el cual se marchó de allí con rapidez.

-Toma.-Le dijo Wataru a Sakura.-¿Me lo llevas al comedor?

-Claro.-Le contestó mientras le cogía la bandeja.

Se marchó y la dejó sobre una de las mesas del comedor, cuando iba a salir se encontró con una mujer vestida de blanco cuya cara estaba semi cubierta por el pelo.

-Te dije que te iba a cortar el cuello.-Le dijo Naomi.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó asustada Sakura dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Su novia.-Le dijo lanzándole un globo que le estalló en el cuerpo mojándola con un liquido que despedía un fuerte olor desagradable.

Sakura sintió que los brazos no le respondían, Naomi se acercó hasta ella y la empujó. En el suelo la cogió de una pierna y la arrastro hasta el baño, el cual cerró con cerrojo.

-Ahora si.-Le dijo Naomi.-Nadie se enterará esta vez de esto y los muertos no tienen a capacidad de hablar, ¿no?

Sakura lloraba a causa del nerviosismo, lo cual encanto a Naomi que sacó un cuchillo de debajo de su falda.

-Sasuke es mío y de nadie más.-Dijo por enésima vez.-Fue a mí a quien sacó a bailar, a nadie más y tu no nos vas a separar porque vas a desaparecer.

-¡Socorro!-Gritó Sakura con menos fuerza de la que deseaba.

Naomi le tapo la boca con fuerza mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en una de sus manos, Sakura lo vio pero no sintió absolutamente nada lo cual la alarmó considerablemente y comenzó a respirar más deprisa aún, actitud que encanto a Naomi la cual sonrió.

* * *

Sasuke llegó a la asociación acompañado de Kaito muy preocupado.

-Hola.-Saludó un poco más tranquilo.-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Ha ido al comedor a dejar unos pasteles.-Dijo Ino.

-Pero lleva demasiado tiempo.-Dijo Karin alarmada de repente.

Sasuke y Karin se fueron corriendo al comedor donde no la encontraron pero si vieron el charco, Sasuke se acercó hasta el, se mojo los dedos y lo olió.

-Esto parece un anestésico, ¿no?-Le preguntó a Karin, la cual se agacho para hacer lo mismo que su amigo.

-Sí, pero este anestésico solo se usa en casos…

Sasuke salió corriendo de allí hasta la sala de seguridad.

-Hombre, hola Sasuke.-Le saludó el guarda jurado.

-Necesito que me enseñes la cámara del comedor.

-Claro.

Le colocó a Sasuke en la pantalla grande, la cámara del comedor, Sasuke rebobinó y lo vió.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Shina asomándose.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo pasa en el baño.

Salió corriendo hasta el baño del primer piso donde Kaito y Suigetsu le esperaban. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie le contestó, intentó abrir la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Sakura? ¿estás bien?

-Deberíamos forzar la puerta.-le dijo Kaito.

Sasuke le dio la razón y dio dos pasos hacia atrás para dar una contundente patada en la puerta varias veces hasta que cedió y pudieron pasar. Vio como Naomi alzaba el cuchillo, Sasuke la agarró del brazo, Naomi le miro y sonrió de forma picara.

-Suelta el cuchillo.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Cuando termine volveremos a estar juntos.

Sasuke la agarró por la cintura con el otro brazo y la saco del baño.

-¡No! Ella debe desaparecer para que estemos juntos.-Le decía resistiéndose.

Sasuke la tiró de mala manera al suelo cuando estuvieron en su pequeño despacho dentro de la asociación.

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez.-le dijo Sasuke mostrándose un poco alterado.-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido nada, te saque a bailar en la fiesta por que nadie lo hacía y no me parecía justo que te quedaras sin salir a bailar, ¿vale? No lo hice porque me gustaras.

-¡No!-Exclamó Naomi un poco alterada abrazándose a él.-Tu solo me quieres a mí.

Sasuke sacó las esposas y se las puso a Naomi que le miraba curiosa mientras la sentaba en una silla. Descolgó el teléfono y llamo al psiquiátrico.

* * *

Sakura lloraba en silencio mientras mordía el brazo de Karin para curarse. Ino estaba a su lado agarrándola de la mano buena.

-Ya esta.-Dijo Karin mientras retiraba el brazo.-Los efectos del anestésico van a tardar en desaparecer, pero tranquila no le va a pasar nada a tu organismo.

Miraba a la puerta esperando encontrar a Sasuke, su ángel de la guarda particular. Cuando entro en el baño se sintió extrañamente más tranquila a pesar de tener el cuchillo amenazándola en lo alto y ahora estaba preocupada por si le había pasado algo.

-¿Sakura?-Le llamó Karin asustada por su actitud.-¿Te duele algo?

-No.-Contestó un poco molesta porque el cuerpo no le contestaba.-Sasuke…

-Se está haciendo cargo de la chica que te atacó.-Le informó Suigetsu que acababa de aparecer.

-Llevadla a la última planta.-les dijo Shina.-Ahí están los dormitorios para refugiados.

Sakura quería ver a Sasuke antes de marcharse de allí, pero no fue capaz de decirlo, Suigetsu la cargó con delicadeza y la subió hasta el último piso, donde entró en una amplia habitación presidida por una cama donde la tumbo. Shina se acercó hasta ella mientras sacaba un interruptor del cajón de la mesilla.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa púlsalo, ¿vale?

-Si.-Le contestó medio dormida.

-Ahora descansa.-le pidió Karin.-Sasuke vendrá en seguida. Te lo prometo.

Karin y el resto la dejo en la habitación para que descanse pero ella no iba a descansar hasta ver a Sasuke.

* * *

Tayuya apareció en la asociación en compañía de Kimimaro, habían sido informados de que Naomi estaba ahí. Shina recibió en cuanto les vio.

-Me han informado de que Naomi está aquí.-Dijo muy nerviosa.

-Sí, está en el despacho de Sasuke retenida.

-¿Qué ha…

-Ha atacado a una visitante.-Les dijo muy molesta Shina.

-Salió del psiquiátrico porqué se pensó que estaba recuperada…

-Pues no lo está.

Unos hombres vestidos de blanco que llevaban una camilla entraron en el hall y Shina se fue hasta ellos. Tayuya se aguantó las ganas de llorar por su ineptitud. No había conseguido sacarla de su problema y eso que se lo había prometido a los difuntos padres de Naomi. Kimimaro la abrazó para calmarla mientras los camilleros iban en busca de Naomi.

-No es culpa tuya.-Le dijo Kimimaro.-Ella no tenía intención de curarse por mucho que tratase de controlarla.

Sasuke apareció detrás de los camilleros que arrastraban la camilla ocupada por Naomi que luchaba por deshacerse de las ataduras.

-¡Tayuya!-La llamó cuando la vio.-Diles que se equivocan.

Tayuya no dijo nada, se la quedo mirando decepcionada mientras apretaba el abrazo de Kimimaro. Sasuke se les quedó mirando.

-Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado.-Se disculpó Kimimaro.-Le hem…

-La culpa es suya no es vuestra.-Le cortó cansado.-Y el psiquiátrico tiene un problema al dejar suelta a una persona así.

-La persona atacada…

-Está bien.-Le dijo Shina a Tayuya.-Esta descansando.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Tayuya.

-Sasuke ya lo ha dicho, la culpa no es vuestra.-Les dijo Shina.

-Bueno voy a buscar a Sakura.-informo Sasuke.

-Último piso, habitación del fondo.-Le contestó Shina sin dejar de mirar a Tayuya y Kimimaro.-¿Queréis tomaros un pastelito para calmaros?

-No.-Contestó Tayuya.

-Nosotros ya nos marchamo.

Kimimaro y Tayuya salieron sin soltarse.

-Tenias razón.-Dijo Tayuya rompiendo a llorar.-Siempre he estado al pendiente de ella, descuidando nuestra relación. Lo siento mucho.

-En el fondo me gusta que te preocupes por los demás, pero a partir de ahora sé un poquito egoísta contigo misma, ¿vale?

-¿Volvemos a estar juntos?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Realmente no hemos roto.

Tayuya se subió encima de Kimimaro y le plantó un beso en los labios con energía. Kimimaro se sorprendió del arranque pasional de su novia pero le encanto y le respondió al beso.

* * *

Sakura se despertó, al fin podía moverse sin problemas. Vio la cabeza de Sasuke sobre la cama, estaba dormido en una postura un tanto incomoda.

Se maldijo por haberse quedado dormida antes de que apareciera, le acarició el suave pelo a su novio, su ángel, ya la había salvado en dos ocasiones y eso que no le gustaba ser una damisela en apuros, tendría que cambiar y volverse más fuerte para que no le volviese a pasar.

Sasuke se revolvió y se incorporó.

-Ya estás despierta.-Le dijo medio adormilado.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó Sasuke mirándola como si fuese algo muy preciado.

-Bien, el cuerpo ya me responde.

-Siento lo que te ha hecho pasar Naomi, pensé que estaba encerrada en el psiquiátrico.

-¿Quién es Naomi?-Le preguntó curiosa.-¿Es tu ex?

-Claro que no.-Se apresuró a contestar Sasuke.-Nunca he salido con ella, solo la saque a bailar en una fiesta de la academia porque estaba sola, todas sus amigas estaban bailando y yo pensé que la podría alegrar un poco sacándola a bailar. Por lo visto se pensó que quería salir con ella y toda chica con la que hablaba aparecía muerta al día siguiente. Casi mata a Karin y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que a veces ayudar puede perjudicar a los demás.

Sakura tiró de él para subirle a la cama, Sasuke se sorprendió del arranque. Se besaron con pasión, Sakura le necesitaba solo para ella cuando se acordó de algo.

-Un momento.-Dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.-¿Estamos solos?

-Claro, los demás se fueron de cena de Nochebuena en casa de Karin.

-Entonces genial.

* * *

Kou llamó a la puerta de la casa de Chizuru con nerviosismo, se había pasado la noche llamando sin obtener respuesta. Es por ello que acudió hasta allí.

-¿Chizuru?-La llamó.-¿Señora Fumihiko?

-Creo que no están en casa.-Le contestó la vecina que se asomó al escucharle.

-¿Cree?

-Sí, vi que Chizuru llego a casa, pero llevo toda la noche sin escucharlas.

Kou sacó el teléfono y marco a Chizuru. La melodía del teléfono sonó dentro de la casa, la vecina le miró sorprendida.

-Espera, tengo unas llaves de la casa que me dieron para poder curar a su madre cuando ella no está.

La vecina entró corriendo, busco las llaves y se las entregó. Abrió la puerta y entró con rapidez seguida de la vecina y encendió la luz del salón.

-¡Dios mío!-Soltó la vecina.-Voy a llamar al hospital.

Kou acudió corriendo hasta Chizuru muy preocupado por el espectáculo que estaba viendo en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, informo de que hay una escena cortada, la escena completa la tendréis en el blog, ¿por qué lo hago? Pues muy sencillo el fict lo califique de una forma determinada y la escena (aunque corta) es para mayores de 18 años y quiero seguir manteniendo esa calificación. Cuando lo termine si alguien quiere el fict completo se lo pasaré completo y así podrá leerse todas las escenas seguidas sin cortes (aunque también preveo incorporar a esa edición final esquemas, dibujos y demás). Aviso que para poder entrar al blog NO HACE FALTA tener cuenta de Tumblr es entrar y punto, si tuvieseis que tener una cuenta desde luego no habría hecho el blog en esa plataforma ^^.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han escrito reviews :3 os mando muchos besos y abrazos, (** **っ** **◔◡◔)** **っ** **❤ a los nuevos os invito que me escribáis vuestras impresiones sobre el fict en la cajita de abajo ^^.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir es que quiero volver a las publicaciones semanales a las que estaba acostumbrada pero me va a costar un poquito, porque los trabajos me han obligado a aparcar el fict más de lo que me gustaría (había momentos en los que necesitaba escribir pero no podía y me ponía de los nervios pero el proceso terminó y puedo dedicarle el tiempo que quiero a partir de ahora, otro tema será cuando llegue Octubre, pero de momento aprovechemos el momento de "tranquilidad") Cosas interesantes están por llegar y espero que la "larga" espera de estos dos meses casi sin publicaciones hayan merecido la pena, estoy muy emocionada por las cosas que se me ocurren y que si no apunto se me olvidarán (** **╥﹏╥). No digo más para que no me matéis por el pedazo de texto que me he lanzado y no paro.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y feliz semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**

 **P.D. Espero vuestros reviews :p**


	43. Chapter 43

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 43

El teléfono móvil sonó rompiendo el silencio de la noche, pero Sasuke lo percibió como un sonido dentro de su sueño. A pesar de ello sonó el busca que se activaba cuando salía de la oficina y ese perforador sonido si le despertó. Se levantó y lo buscó entre la ropa tirada, lo cogió y vio el mensaje.

-¿Sasuke?-Le llamó Sakura buscándole adormilada.-¿Qué pasa?

No pudo contestarle ya que el teléfono volvió a sonar y contestó con rapidez.

-Si…

-Al fin contestas.-Dijo Kaito.-Hay una reunión urgente. Ha pasado algo bastante grave y tienes una reunión.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo salgo para la oficina.

Sakura se incorporó al escucharle.

-Sasuke.-Le volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me voy a tener que marchar.-le contestó apenado por la situación.-Me han convocado a una reunión urgente y no pinta bien la cosa.

Sakura le agarró del brazo cuando paso por su lado de la cama.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cara con cariño y le sonreía para clamarla.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Le beso en los labios de forma rápida y tierna.

-No me gusta tener que dejarte aquí sola, pero…

-Tranquilo, se volver a casa. Tu haz tu trabajo.

Sasuke la volvió a besar una última vez y se marchó de la habitación.

Sakura suspiró emocionada por todo lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Fue la mejor noche de su vida, de la que esperaba que no fuese la primera y la última.

* * *

Tanaka observaba el resultado del experimento de Orochimaru que le miraba con suficiencia.

-¿Qué le parece?

-Me has sorprendido.-Le dijo Tanaka sin mirarle.

-Espero que eso signifique que me va a volver a llamar.

-Visto los resultados yo creo que si.-Le dijo sonriendo de forma sardónica.-¿Puedo acercarme más?

-Por supuesto.

Orochimaru le abrió la puerta para que salieran mientras se hablaban con la mirada.

* * *

Surumi terminaba de limpiar el salón cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto.-Hola.-Saludo tras abrir.

-Hola, aquí vive Ayumi Uchiha, ¿no? Traigo u vestido de novia.

Surumi puso muy mala cara pero le cogió el paquete a la repartidora, se despidió y dejó la caja sobre la mesa del salón.

-No me vas a fastidiar mas la existencia.

Sacó del cajón una caja donde guardaba sus utensilios de cocina, cogió las tijeras y abrió el paquete para sacar el blanco vestido.

-No te vas a casar con Itachi.-Decía mientras cortaba la tela de forma aleatoria.-Si no es por las buenas será por las mas.

* * *

Sakura terminaba de vestirse cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Shina se asomó, Sakura la saludo con la mano un poco vergonzosa, ya que la conocía poco.

-No hacía falta que hicieras la cama.-Le dijo mientras entraba.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer. Se supone que tenemos seguridad pero fallaron.-Le dijo apenada.

-Son cosas que pasan.

-Ya, pero la seguridad en nuestra organización es vital, ya que a veces alguien viene a molestar.

-Me ha gustado venir hasta aquí a pesar de los inconvenientes.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-Me he enterado de que Sasuke se ha tenido que marchar corriendo de madrugada, así que, ¿te quieres venir a desayunar conmigo?

-Claro.

-He avisado a Karin por si querían venirse ella y tus amigos y me han dicho que vendrías.

-Entonces genial.

Ambas salieron de la habitación en un silencio bastante cómodo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala de reuniones tratando de procesar toda la información alármate que se había discutido durante toda la reunión.

-Aquí estás.-Dijo Kaito mientras entraba.

-Un Absortion ha matado a la madre de Chizuru.-Le dijo de sopetón.

-Por eso nos han mandado toda la noche a realizar patrullas.

-Si, Chizuru está en tratamiento psicológico, Kou fue a buscarla porque habían quedado en que irían a cenar a su casa y no aparecieron.

-Pff, pero ¿sabes si ella vio morir a su madre?

-No, cuando Kou llegó ella estaba arrodillada frente al charco de su madre y no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo de Kou.

-Pues la noche ha sido tranquila.

-Eso es lo mas mosqueante. No se ha registrado ninguna entrada extraña y lo peor aún, no hemos visto a salir a nadie.

-¿Entonces?

-Se va a proceder al cierre urgente para revisar la aldea de cabo a rabo.

-Eso es una burrada.-Dijo Kaito.

-Ya, vamos a tener un día bastante largo.-Le dijo desanimado.-Así que pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

Kazuma buscaba con cansancio por las salas y despachos hasta que la encontró.

-Al fin te encuentro, Miyoshi.

-Hola Kazuma, cuánto tiempo…¿pasa algo?

-Sí y bastante grave.-Le dijo mientras la arrastraba hasta una sala vacía, algo que no era muy complicado en un día festivo.-Vas a tener que sustituir a Chizuru.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Le preguntó muy preocupada.

-Su madre ha muerto y no de forma natural.

-No entiendo.

-Ha sido un Absortion.

-¡¿Ha entrado un Absortion en Central?!

-Por eso habéis estado toda la noche de guardia.-Le explicó Kazuma.

-¿Habéis…

-No ha sido localizado ningún Absortion, ni al entrar ni al salir.

-Tengo que ver a Chizuru.-Informó al ver la situación.

-No va a poder ser.

-¿Porqué?

-Por que la vas a sustituir como segunda.

-Ni hablar.-Se negó en redondo.-No voy a trabajar con Kouki.

-Pues va a ser que si, esta vez necesito que ocupes el lugar de Chizuru.

-…

-Se que gracia no te hace y no te lo estaría pidiendo si pudiera evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto aparezca alguien mejor dejo el puesto.

-Está bien, pero pienso que no hay nadie mejor que tu.

-Permíteme que dude.-Le dijo tajante.-Kouki te la va a montar.

-Pues que se aguante, estoy harto de todos los problemas que nos está generando.

-Vamos que me estás endosando el muerto.

Kazuma la miró implorando que entendiese lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Bueno, pero quiero que vengas y se lo digas conmigo delante.

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Ambos se marcharon en dirección al departamento de Iwagakure. En el despacho estaba Kouki reclinado en su silla durmiendo.

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo Miyoshi mientras cogía un vaso que tenia agua y se lo vertió en la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué? ¡Tú!-Dijo Kouki incorporándose.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Va a ser tu segunda a partir de hoy.-Le informó Kazuma.

-Ni hablar, a esta zorra no la quiero en mi departamento.

-Las cosas no funcionan así.-Le dijo Kazuma.-A partir de hoy ella será tu segunda y si no te gusta puerta.

Miyoshi miraba con furia a Kouki, estaba indignada por el calificativo que había empleado para referirse a ella cuando fue él el que le destrozo su carrera profesional.

-¿Lo has entendido?-Le preguntó Kazuma al ver que Kouki no respondía.

-Sí, pero ella no va a llegar al nivel que bus…

-Eres tu el que no llega al nivel para ser Portavoz y no me hagas hablar.-Le recriminó Miyoshi.

-Y por favor, controlaros.-Les advirtió el capitán general.-Porque sino tomaré medidas drásticas, ¿queda claro?

Ambos le dijeron que si sin dejar de mostrar su odio mutuo, Kazuma deseó internamente que la cosa no fuese más complicada de lo que ya lo estaba siendo.

* * *

Meiko entró en la gran sala de seguridad, estaba muy cansada. Había sido la primera en enterarse de lo sucedido. Kou no había sabido a quien llamar para informar de lo sucedido y había tenido que acudir para ayudarle.

-Hola capitana.-Saludo el raso.-Dígame.

-Tenemos que activar el cierre de la aladea de emergencia.

-¿Ya?

-Por supuesto. Las revisiones de la cámara de seguridad aun no han terminado y es mejor cerrar.

-Por eso preguntaba, pero lo activo ahora mismo.

Meiko miro su teléfono y vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Kou, se disculpó con el Internacional y salió a llamar.

-¿Diga?-Contestó Kou con cansancio.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Mal como te puedes imaginar, me ha costado horrores decirle a Kazuki lo que le ha pasado a Chizuru y ya viene a Central.

-¡Mierda! ¿cuánto le queda para que llegue?

-Pues tiene que estar al caer, ¿por?

-Es que vamos a cerrar las comunicaciones ya.

-Voy a llamarle ahora mismo y te comento.

-De acuerdo.

Colgó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo esperando nerviosamente la llamada de su segundo.

-¿Capitán?-Le llamó el raso asomándose.

-Dime.

-Activo ya el cierre de emergencia.

-Espera, necesito antes una confirmación, en cuanto la reciba te informo, mientras tanto controla la frontera.

-Muy bien.

El raso volvió a entrar y unos minutos después volvió a recibir una llamada, la cogió con rapidez.

-¿Si?

-Acaba de llegar a Central y ya viene al hospital, puedes activar el cierre.

-De acuerdo, en cuanto pueda voy para allá.

En cuanto colgó entro en la sala corriendo.

-Activa ya el cierre.

El raso activo el cierre de emergencia, la alarma sonó en toda la aldea.

-Muchas gracias.

-Para eso estamos.

-Cualquier cosa informa a Kazuma.

-Eso está hecho.

-Yo me tengo que marchar.

-Váyase tranquila.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Sakura desayunaba en el comedor en compañía de sus amigos y de Shina. Todo estaba muy tranquilo tras la fiesta del día anterior.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?-Le preguntó Ino.-¿Dormiste bien?

-…Si.-Contestó intentando ocultar su apuro.

Un sonido estridente comenzó a sonar en toda la aldea, Naruto miró al resto buscando una explicación, Shina se levantó corriendo y desapareció del comedor.

-Ese sonido no augura nada bueno.-Comentó Sai.

-Es que es una alarma de seguridad.-Dijo Karin que acababa de llegar mientras miraba el teléfono.-Y creo que nos van a incomunicar unas horas.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíais iros a casa de Sasuke porque van ha hacer una revisión exhaustiva casa por casa.

-Pero Central es muy grande.

-Pero Internacionales hay muchos, no van a tardar.

-Chicos vais a tener que marcharos a casa, la alarma es un aviso de que van a registrar la aldea, aunque nunca lo han hecho. Ojala que no tarden mucho, porque esto no pinta nada bien.

Los chicos se marcharon a casa y por el camino vieron como la poca gente que había entraba en sus casas y cerraba sus negocio con urgencia.

-Tienen razón.-Dijo Naruto.-Esto no pinta nada bien.

-No.-Le secundó Sakura. -Vámonos rápido a casa.

* * *

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Shoko se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrirle la puerta con la ilusión de que fuese Kenzo con alguna misión para ella, pero no fue así. Al otro lado estaba Shizuko, la cual la sonrió en cuanto le abrió.

-Hola.-Le saludó Shizuko.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó de mala manera.

-Kenzo nos quiere a los tres en el despacho, dice que hay noticias importantes.

Shoko salió de su cuarto sin decirle nada y se marchó al despacho seguida de una Shizuko silenciosa.

En el despacho estaban Sayoko, Kenzo y alguien más.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Le preguntó Shoko.-¿Quién es ese?

-Vaya, parece que no me recuerdas, Shoko.

-¿Kaneki?

-El mismo.-Le contestó mientras le sonreía.

-Pero, si yo…

-Es que las mujeres no hacéis bien vuestro trabajo.-Le contestó mientras daba dos pasos al frente.-Pero tranquila que ya te lo devolveré.

-Hermano.-Dijo Shizuko mientras se acercaba a Kaneki y le daba un abrazo.-Pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo contrariada Shoko.

-Es que somos hermanos.-Le explicó Shizuko con suficiencia.-Ay que ganas de verte Ka.-Le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Shoko controlaba inútilmente el nerviosismo, buscó con la mirada a Sayoko para ver que opinaba pero esta mirada al suelo mientras Kenzo miraba con tranquilidad la tierna escena de hermanos.

-No puede ser.-Susurró.-Tú estabas muerto, yo hice bien mi trabajo, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-Digamos que tenía un seguro de vida…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-Le cortó Shoko.-Es imposible que "resucites" cuando te has descompuesto y lo único que quedó de ti fueron litros de sangre.

Kaneki se acercó hasta ella, la cual le hizo ponerse en guardia, actitud que disfrutó con ganas.

-No te voy a dar más explicaciones. Si quieres te lo crees y sino tu misma.-Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.-¿Mi cuarto cual es?

Shizuko se le llevó dejándoles solos a Shoko, Kenzo y Sayoko.

-Son órdenes de arriba.-Advirtió Kenzo.-Y tampoco sé cómo es que está vivo, yo no he podido opinar nada.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que esté vivo?-Preguntó muy nerviosa.

Sayoko se adelantó hasta la puerta pero Shoko la frenó.

-Y tú, ¿no opinas nada?-Le recriminó Shoko.

-Olvídame.-Soltó sin mirarla y dando un portazo tras de sí.

-Parece que mucho cariño ya no te tiene.-Le contestó Kenzo.

-Cállate.-Le ordenó.

-Muy bien.

Kenzo también se marchó, la dejo sola y muy nerviosa, ya que temía por su vida.

* * *

Kou se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo, llevaba sin dormir 24 horas preocupada por Chizuru. La cual no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo. Nunca se le olvidará como la encontró en su casa. Arrodillada frente al charco de sangre de su madre.

-Hola.-Le saludó Meiko.-¿Cómo estáis?

-Yo estoy….no lo sé, llevo un día….

-Chizuru esta…

-No está.-Le cortó con preocupación.-Desde que la encontró no ha dicho nada. Kazuki está ahora mismo con ella en la habitación a ver si reacciona, algo que los médicos no esperan, ya que está bloqueada.

-Bueno, ya verás como todo saldrá bien.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Eso espero, ¿cómo está todo?

-Revolucionado, estamos haciendo un registro de toda la aldea.

-Pero si la aldea es gigante.

-Órdenes de Kazuma.

-Pues Kazuma no lo ha pensado mucho. Ese Absortion debe de estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí, no creo que sea tan tonto.

-Ya…

-En cuanto pueda te ayu…

-No, te necesitan aquí. Mañana ya si eso hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Kazuki salió en aquel momento con cara de preocupación, Meiko le saludó.

-¿Cómo está?-Le preguntó Kou muy preocupado.

-Pues como me dijiste.-Le contesto su hermano.-Por mucho que le hable no me contesta ni reacciona.

-Seguro que se recupera en nada.-Dijo con convicción Meiko.-Ella es fuerte.

Kazuki saco el teléfono para mirar su agenda.

-Espero que no se me olvide llamar mañana a las oficinas para avisar de esto y a ver si me dejan cogerme las vacaciones que me deben. Yo no me voy con esta situación.

-De todas formas no puedes.-Le dijo Meiko.-Central está incomunicada hasta que se termine el registro. Casi te quedas fuera.

-No lo sabía, pero me alegro de haber llegado antes del cierre.-Dijo con tristeza.

-Yo me tengo que marchar. Mañana me vuelvo a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Le contestó Kou.-Por favor cualquier cosa llámame sin importar la hora.

-Vale.-Cedió finalmente antes de marcharse.-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.-Contestaron ambos hermanos a la vez.

* * *

Mikoto salía de casa cuando tropezó con una caja.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó.

-Ay madre.-Salió Ayumi corriendo mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No, tranquila.

-¿Y esa caja?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé.-Contestó mientras veía como Ayumi se agachaba a recogerla.

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ayumi entró casi corriendo al salón tratando de tranquilizarse, Mikoto la siguió preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ayumi?

-Esta caja es de la boutique donde encargue el vestido.-Le explicó.-Esto lo ha traído mi madre.

Abrió la caja y sacó trozos de tela blanco, Ayumi no lo podía creer, su madre en el empeño de destrozarle la vida lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Seguro que lo podemos arreglar.-Decía Mikoto acercándose la caja.

-Se acabó.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo que se acabó?

Ayumi se levantó con rapidez mientras cerraba la caja y salía.

-¡Ayumi!-Le llamó Mikoto alcanzándola en el recibidor donde la cogió del brazo.-¿qué vas ha hacer?

-Mandarlo todo a la mierda.-Le contestó con la voz rota.-Me voy a buscar trabajo fuera de esta mierda de aldea.-Ya no me importa nadie más que seamos Itachi ni yo. Voy a buscar la felicidad lejos de aquí.

-Ayumi…

Se deshizo del agarre de Mikoto y salió de la casa hecha una furia.

* * *

Tayuya respiro hondo un par de veces antes de entrar. En la habitación Naomi permanecía atada en la cama y en cuanto la vio trató de deshacerse de las ataduras.

-Tayu, ayúdame, no me dejan irme de aquí.

-Con razón.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas la estúpida, ayer casi matas a una persona.

-Es una zorra, no una persona.

-Y encima lo reconoces, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que la que está en un error eres tú?

-¿Tu también? Se supone que eres mi amiga, no una enfermera mas.

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo. Sasuke no es tu novio al igual que las otras chicas a las que mataste, ninguna era su novia. Las mataste solo por mantener una conversación con él.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es y estoy harta de que los médicos te oculten la verdad para que te recuperes.-Le dijo con sinceridad.-Llevas demasiados años aquí, está más que demostrado que no te vas a recuperar nunca. Te vas a morir aquí sola.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le contestó Naomi muy nerviosa.

-No nos vamos a encontrar más.-Dijo Tayuya levantándose.-Me has hecho ver que la amistad no consiste en ir detrás de una persona que no hace más que engañarte. No te molestes en llamarme, ninguna enfermera te ayudara en traerme hasta aquí.

Tayuya le dio la espalda y avanzó hasta la puerta mientras de fondo escuchaba como Naomi la llamaba entre lágrimas.

En el pasillo se encontró con una compañera que la miraba preocupada.

-Me he enterado de que te vas, te vamos a echar de menos.

-Y yo a vosotras.-Le dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

-Pero, te vas a otro sitio, ¿no?

-Sí, me voy al hospital general.

-Wow, eso es genial.-Le contestó palmeándole la espalda.-Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar trabajando juntas.

-¡Chicas!-Les llamó otra enfermera que se acercaba hasta ellas.-Al fin os encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La jefa nos ha ordenado que nos vayamos a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Central está cerrada para un registro exhaustivo.

-No podemos dejar a los enfermos…

-Ya se han seleccionado los que se tienen que quedar. Así que vámonos.-Les apremió con urgencia.

* * *

-No me lo puedo creer.-Soltó Shu.

Mei y Temari que estaban desayunando le miraron con atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Central está como nosotros ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer ha entrado un Absortion y ha matado a la madre de Chizuru.

-Eso es muy extraño.-Le llevó la contraria Mei.

-Extraño o no es lo que ha pasado.-Le contestó mientras se revisaba las cámaras de seguridad.-Si hasta están haciendo un registro completa de la aldea.

-¿Se han vuelto locos?

-Kazuma debe de estar muy preocupado y si él está loco nosotros también. Tenemos una aldea completamente cerrada.

-También es verdad.

-Bueno, yo me voy.-Dijo Temari recogiendo el desayuno.-Que veo que sobro un poco.

-No digas eso.-Dijo Mei.

-Dices eso y nos traes el desayuno siempre, ¿cómo vas a estorbar? Nos ayudas a desestresarnos todos los días.

-Ni se te ocurra llevarte eso que lo voy a limpiar yo.-Le amenazó Mei.

-Vale, vale.-Cedió Temari dejándolo todo sobre la mesa. Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Temari salió mientras llamaba a su hermano Kankuro, puesto que es el unico que le contestaba las llamadas.

-Hola Temari.

-Hola, oye…

-No hace falta que vengas, aquí todo está muy tranquilo.

-Adiós.

Colgó muy cabreada porqué la sobreprotección de sus hermanos no había desaparecido y todos los días discutía con ellos sobre el tema pero era como hablarle a una pared.

Iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando dos hombres le cerraron el paso.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo el rubio.-Nada más y nada menos que a la hermana del Kazekage.

-¿Tenéis algún problema?-Les preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al abanico que llevaba siempre consigo.

-Sí, el problema sois vosotros. Nos tenéis encerrados….

-Es por una buena razón.

-Es una razón de mierda.

-Si quieres salir ve a las oficinas y solicita salir.-Le dijo Temari mientras sacaba el abanico de forma amenazante.-Pero como te encuentres con un Absortion que no venga tu familia a reclamarnos nada, porque esto es bajo tu…

-¿Absortion?-Preguntó el moreno.-¿Qué…

-No es nada, todo es mentira para mantenernos encerrados aquí.

El rubio agarró del brazo con violencia a Temari la cual se deshizo de su agarre con la misma violencia. Liberada abrió el abanico y les mandó a volar. Su compañero se asustó.

-A mi no me volvéis a atacar.-Le dijo.-Porqué fuisteis vosotros quienes me apedreasteis el otro día.

-Lo siento, traté de disuadirle…

-Y te convenció a ti por lo que veo.-Le cortó de forma amenazante.-Sois unos egoístas, me atacáis sin saber las razones y cuando la sabéis volvéis en vuestros trece a atacarme.

-No lo volveremos ha hacer.

-Y aunque lo hagáis me encargaré de que os detengan.

Temari se volvió a colocar el abanico y se marchó de allí bastante preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que pensaba que había actuado de forma precipitada, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer a alguien que lo único que buscaba era hacerle daño sin ningún sentido.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Como ya dije ayer en el blog trato de volver poco a poco a las publicaciones semanales, prometí que iba a volver y aquí está el fict ^^. Ya si me veo que no puedo publicar en los proximos dos meses de forma semanal tratare de adelantarlos o retrasarlos pero quiero que sean 4 capis al mes, para que no lo echéis de menos, ademas no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar y quiero atajarlo ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ.**

 **Espero vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión, no os quedéis sin dejar nada en la cajita de abajo que de la misma manera que esperáis con ilusión un capi nuevo yo espero vuestros reviews es como el combustible que necesita el motor de mi imaginación :D.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y feliz semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	44. Chapter 44

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 44**

Chie se estaba durmiendo de pie, llevaba más de 24 horas sin descansar. Lo peor es que no podía dar un paso más y Shinta a pesar de que también estaba cansado se preocupaba porque Chie no acabara tirada en el suelo.

-Hola.-Les saludó Miyoshi asomándose desde una esquina.

-Hola.-Le contestó con cansancio Chie.

-¡Uy! cómo estáis los dos.

-Llevamos más de 24 horas sin descansar de casa en casa registrándolo todo.-Le explicó la portavoz de la aldea de la nube.

-Yo venía a informaros de que la nueva secretaria de Kouki iba a ser yo. Pero visto como estáis…

-¿Eres la sustituta de Chizuru?-Le preguntó sorprendida Chie.-Con la guarrada que te hizo…

-No quería el puesto, pero a Kazuma la faltó suplicarme.

-¿Has ido a ver a Chizu…

-No, y ganas no me faltan, pero Kouki es tan inútil como le recordaba y ha desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando tirado a todo su equipo que por lo visto están acostumbrados a que Chizuru les haga las funciones de Kouki.

-¿Vuestro equipo no está haciendo los registros?-Preguntó alarmado Shinta.

-Sí, lo están haciendo pero yo ando un poco desubicada porque cuando "ascendí" la mayoría ya estaban trabajando.

Tanto Chie como Shinta la escuchaban con los ojos cerrados Miyoshi sonrió, eran muy peques y no estaban acostumbrados a situaciones tensas o de emergencia.

-Bueno, yo os dejo. Si habéis terminados ya marcharos a casa a descansar.

Ni Chie ni Shinta se enteraron de que se quedaron solos.

-Cielo.-Le llamó Shinta.

-¿Hmmm?

-Deberíamos irnos a casa.

-Yo no puedo dar un paso más.

-Un último esfuerzo anda, piensa en la cama.-Le dijo Shinta.

Chie se movió sola en dirección a la calle seguida de Shinta.

* * *

Itachi volvía a casa cuando Shisui le alcanzó y le pilló por banda.

-Itachi, al fin te encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu madre está preocupada por Ayumi.

-¿Por? ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Ha llegado a tu casa su vestido de novia echo jirones, se cabreo, se fue y aún no ha vuelto.

Sacó el teléfono móvil para llamarla pero Shisui le frenó.

-Tu madre lleva todo el día llamándola y no se lo coge.

-Déjame probar.

Marcó y esperó con paciencia mientras su amigo le miraba a con preocupación.

-¿Dónde estás?-Le preguntó sin esperar a que su novia dijese nada.

-¿Para qué?-Le preguntó agresiva.

-Para ir a buscarte.

-…

-Haz el favor de decírmelo.

Shisui le miraba con cierta ansiedad ya que Mikoto había hasta llorado preocupada por si había hecho alguna tontería.

-Vale, ni se te ocurra moverte de allí.

-Puedo decirle a…

-No te preocupes mas, ya le aviso a mi madre de todo.

-Pero, ¿dónde está?

-En un hostal casi al lado de la frontera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿tan lejos?

-Supongo que ha querido marchar y se lo habrá pensado mejor, voy a buscarla.

-Al menos déjame avisar a tu madre que está localizada y que vas a buscarla porque seguro que me llama.

-Bueno vale.-Cedió finalmente.-Ya de paso avísala de que a lo mejor no pasaremos la noche en casa.

-Vale.

Itachi se despidió de Shisui y se marchó casi corriendo bajo l atenta mirada de su amigo.

* * *

Temari leía con cierto aburrimiento en el salón de casa. Estaba harta de que sus hermanos prescindieran de sus servicios todos los días e insistir en ir no ayudaba. Desahogarse con Mei la aliviaba bastante, ya que había feedback, hablaban todos los días y la invitaban a la sala donde los Internacionales trabajaban. Aquel día había pasado de ir y de hablar con la secretaria porque no quería ir con la actitud de desesperación y la sensación de inutilidad a Mei ya que sabía que estaba preocupada por ella.

En esos pensamientos turbios estaba cuando llegaron sus hermanos, los miró ceñuda mientras cerraba el libro con violencia.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó Gaara.

-Bastante aburrida.-Le contestó arisca.-No me dejáis ir a trabajar y en la calle me increpan por tus decisiones así que llevo todo el día en casa sola y aburrida..

-Mei me ha llamado porque no habías ido a verla como acostumbras…

-Me voy a dormir.-Le cortó indignada al saber que le preguntaban cómo estaba porqué Mei si se había preocupado por ella y no por iniciativa propia.

-No.-Le dijo Gaara agarrándola del brazo.

-Sí, estoy harta de toda esa situación, me sacáis de Konoha para encerrarme aquí.

-Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero ya estoy recuperada.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

-Veo que no me tenéis en cuenta ni como cerebro ni como fuerza.-Le contestó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.-Solo soy un estorbo. Desde que rompí con Shikamaru me miráis con tristeza.

Se soltó del agarré de su hermano el cual se había quedado a cuadros con lo que le había dicho pero no la detuvo.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco, la verdad.-Dijo Kankuro cuando su hermana dio un portazo.-Tenerla aquí encerrada no es producente.

El Kazekage suspiró con preocupación. Sólo había actuado por preocupación hacia su hermana la cual había estado siempre preocupándose por ellos.

* * *

Ayumi le abrió la puerta a su novio el cual se mostró aliviado en cuanto la vio. La abrazo con fuerza para transmitirle cariño, apoyo y sobre todo amor.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó sin soltarla.

-Bien.-Le mintió.

-Y tú te crees que me lo creo.-Le llevó la contraria.-Si estuvieses bien no estarías aquí. Mi madre está muy preocupada por ti.

-…Creo que deberíamos cancelar definitivamente la boda.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-Es por lo que ha hecho tu madre, ¿no?

-Si sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?

-Para que me lo dijeses tu y así te desahogaras conmigo que también estoy para eso.

-He mandado mi curriculum para trabajar fuera.-Le confesó de golpe.

-¿Te han contestado?

-Si.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Y?

-Me han cogido.-Le dijo mirándole.-Como corresponsal en Konoha.

-Eso es muy buena noticia.-Le contestó Itachi mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pensé que era un trabajo fuera de la aldea y por eso mande el curriculum. Quería salir de aquí.-Le contestó llorando.-Ya no aguanto estar aquí a pesar de que una parte de mi quiere quedarse. Mi madre ha llegado al límite de destrozarme el vestido de novia.

-Yo no quiero romper el compromiso, da igual cuando nos casemos lo importante es estar juntos, cuando tengamos dinero suficiente nos casamos.

Ayumi le miró con dolor, algo que a Itachi no le gusto, le cogió la cara con cariño y la beso.

-Te quiero.-Le susurró.-No lo dudes nunca.

-Y yo.-Le contestó Ayumi.

* * *

Sakura miraba por la ventana preocupada, llevaba sin saber nada de Sasuke y lo que peor llevaba era no saber si se había tomado la medicación. De echo casi le dio algo cuando lo vio en el armario del baño.

-¿Estás más tranquila?-Le preguntó Ino sentándose a su lado.

-Que va, ¿y si no se toma la medicación?¿Y si le da algo?-Le dijo Sakura con cierta ansiedad.-Llevamos todo el día sin saber nada y…

-Tranquilízate.-Le frenó Ino.-Vamos a cenar.

-No teng…

-Claro que la tienes.-Le cortó Itachi mientras ponía un par de platos sobre la mesa.-Deja de preocuparte, las malas noticias vuelan.

Naruto y Sai entraron con platos cantando, Ino se levanto y con ello se llevó a Sakura consigo a la mesa del comedor.

-Huele genial. -Comentó Sakura,

-Pues sabrá mucho mejor.-Contestó Naruto.

* * *

-Con esto ya está todo.-Dijo Sasuke tachando el ultimo nombre de la lista.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.-Le contestó Sasuke frotándose los ojos ya que veía bastante mal después de dormir pocas horas y llevar casi 24 horas sin descanso.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis, chicos?-Le preguntó Meiko.

-Pues ya hemos terminado.-Le contestó Sasuke entre bostezos.

-Pues dámelo y os marcháis a descansar.

-¿Y tú?

-Se lo entrego a Kazuma y que se encargue su equipo como me pidió Natsuki.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana.-Dijo Kaito.

-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió Meiko marchándose.

Sasuke se quedo en el sitio procesando que tenía que irse a casa, pero era incapaz de moverse. Kaito le agarró del brazo.

-Venga vámonos a casa.-Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No voy a llegar a casa del cansancio que llevo.

-Venga ya, si a vives casi al lado.-Se quejó Kaito.

Sasuke se levanto y trato de mantenerse despierto para no acabar en el suelo durmiendo.

* * *

-No se ha registrado a ningún Absortion.-Le informo Kazuma a Shu con el que mantenía una conferencia.

-Todo es muy raro, entra un Absortion y mata a una persona.

-Lo sé, pero en los registros de entrada no había nadie sospechoso.

-Esto me huele a traición.

-Yo también lo creo, pero ¿Quién?

-Pff, ¿qué vas ha hacer?

-Actuar con normalidad pero reforzando la seguridad sin que la aldea lo note.

-No sé si…

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, tengo a todos los Internacionales muy cansados del trabajo de emergencia y lo han hecho sin quejarse.

-Que envidia, aquí en Suna los ciudadanos están muy enfadados y atacaron a la hermana del Kazekage por culpa de la tensión.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, el problema fue que el Kazekage, está tan nervioso que cerró la aldea sin dar explicaciones.

-Yo he cerrado sin dar explicaciones.

-Central tiene un protocolo y Suna de momento no, pero creo que en breve se abrirán las puertas.

-Shu, la tensión aumenta en todos lados, es normal este tipo de situaciones.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que Suna se quede incomunicada tanto tiempo, si estoy hablando contigo por un sistema de comunicaciones de emergencia.

-¿Has tratado de calmar al Kazekage?

-Todos los días pero es imposible.

-Es un buen Kage, se preocupa por su aldea como si fuesen hijos suyos.

-Lo sé pero es muy cabezón.

-Pues paciencia.

-Ten cuidado en Central.-Le pidió Shu.-Me parece que tenemos un traidor.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto.

-¿Meiko no está dirigiendo bien a los Portavoces?-Le preguntó algo escéptico.

-Lo está haciendo estupendamente, no tengo ninguna queja, pero tanto ella como yo te echamos de menos en este tipo de situaciones y tu mujer me llama todos los días.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella pero ya sabes como están las comunicaciones aquí.

-Eso le digo todos los días.

-Gracias.

-Cuidaros los dos.-Dijo Kazuma con preocupación.

-Igual para vosotros.

Finalizaron la conferencia.

* * *

Terminaban de fregar cuando la puerta se abrió, Sakura se asomó y vio a Sasuke sentado en el recibidor intentando quitarse los zapatos.

-Sasuke, al fin llegas.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-¿Cómo…

Sakura frenó al verle con los ojos cerrados, lo cual le preocupó considerablemente.

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?-Le dijo mientras le cogía de la cara.-¡Ey! Contéstame.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Naruto asomándose junto al resto.

-Sasuke no reacciona a nada de lo que le digo.-Dijo muy preocupada Sakura.

Ino se acercó hasta ambos, se agacho frente a Sasuke y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la cara, Sasuke hizo un gesto negativo.

-Ey despierta.-Le dijo Ino.

-No.-Se negó en redondo.-Quiero dormir, déjame en paz.

-Pues a la cama.-Dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo y obligándole a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

Sakura agarró a Sasuke del otro lado para que no se cayera al suelo pero aun estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de su novio. Le tumbaron en la cama y le arroparon.

-No ha cenado.-Susurró Sakura mientras salía de la habitación.

-En cuanto se despierte le pones un plato delante.-Dijo Naruto pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros para calmarle.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar siempre ahí.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Sakura sonrió a Naruto mientras entraba en la cocina para terminar de limpiar los platos de la cena. Sakura por su parte recogió el plato para Sasuke metiéndolo en la nevera.

* * *

Mikoto salió de la tienda cuando vio a Surumi, la cual la miro con demasiada autoridad que le calentó la cabeza y la agarró del brazo.

-Estarás contenta después de lo que le hiciste a tu hija.

-No sé de qué me habla.-Le dijo con suficiencia.

-No te hagas la tonta que la dirección era la de tu casa.

-Suéltame.

-¿Cómo una madre se empeña en destrozarle la felicidad a su hija?-Le preguntó un poco alterada.-Eres la peor madre que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-Habló la menos indicada.

-Otra que habla sin conocer.

-Claro que conozco, eres tú la que no conoce.-Le dijo con saña.-Que la muerte del hijo de Shujin fue por culpa de Sasuke..

-¿Y las pruebas? Lo digo porque no hacéis mas que opinar sin tener pruebas.

Surumi agarró del cuello a Mikoto, la cual soltó el bolso y la agarró del brazo para que la soltara.

-Tu hijo no destrozara a mi familia y a mi hija nadie me la….

-¡Mama!-Le llamó Ayumi corriendo hasta ella.-Suéltala.

Ayumi le agarró del brazo para que soltase a Mikoto mientras la miraba con censura.

-¿A qué juegas?-Le preguntó Ayumi.-¿No tenias suficiente con lo del vestido?

-Y dale, que yo no he sido…

-No me mientas, que las dos sabemos qué dirección dimos en la tienda. Esto lo único que hace es separarnos más.

-Lo que nos separa es la familia del demonio ese.

-No le faltes el respeto a alguien que no te ha hecho nada y no conoces porque das vergüenza ajena.

-No te reconozco Ayumi.

-Soy la misma de siempre, lo que pasa es que los que habéis cambiado y para mal sois vosotros.-Le dijo Ayumi certera.-Y esto que has hecho hace que quiera estar con más fuerza con Itachi. Me habrás destrozado el vestido pero el amor es otra cosa.

Ayumi le cogió las bolsas a su suegra y la agarró del brazo para marcharse bajo la atónita mirada de Surumi.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Mikoto.

-No, la que lo siente soy yo. Mi madre se ha pasado.

-Pero ha sido por mi culpa. La vi y me puse negra, no entiendo porqué te hizo eso.

-Ya bueno, las cosas son así ahora.

-Me alegro de que no te marcharas.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer cuando te fuiste pensé que te ibas a marchar.

-No le negare que estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué te hizo no hacerlo?

-Su hijo y el trabajo que acabo de conseguir.

-¿Has conseguido trabajo?-Le preguntó Mikoto frenando.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me lo…

-Me enteré ayer.

-Espera, voy a la pastelería a comprar un pastel para celebrarlo.

Ayumi salió y acompañó a su suegra a la pastelería.

* * *

Se miró al espejo, estaba horriblemente mal. No había dormido en toda la noche por culpa de la discusión con su hermano Gaara. Se lavó la cara con cansancio, se peinó el pelo y en lugar de hacerse las habituales cuatro coletas decidió hacer un cambio en su aspecto y se hizo dos. Tras comprobar que estaba a la misma altura saco la barra de labios que compro hacia ya un tiempo y se los pintó. Se vistió con ropa nueva, estaba harta de su traje largo.

Bajo al salón donde sus hermanos desayunaban en silencio, la miraron sorprendidos al verla con aquel nuevo aspecto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó Kankuro.

-A entrenar.-Le contestó mientras se colocaba el abanico.

-¿Dónde?-Le preguntó Gaara.

-En la aldea, ¿dónde sino?-Le dijo en tono acerado.-¿Tienes algún problema?

-…

-Hasta luego.

Salió dejando a Gaara mirando la puerta.

-Se ha cansado de esperar.-Comentó Kankuro mientras se levantaba a limpiar el desayuno.-Me parece genial que se vaya a entrenar, nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo.

-Contra los Absortion no hay entrenamiento que valga.

-Entonces, ¿para que se están formando nuestros ninjas?

-Para que sepan cuando tienen que huir.-Le dijo en tono fúnebre.-Termina que nos vamos.

* * *

Miyoshi llegó a la oficina con un termo cargado de café, se sentó en su escritorio para comprobar el trabajo que había aquel día cuando vio la puerta del despacho de Kouki abierta. Era muy raro que estuviera allí ya que aquel día se entraba dos horas más tarde y era muy consciente de que Kouki nunca había sido puntual. Se asomó y le vio sentado en su escritorio mordiéndose de forma obsesiva las manos, gesto que Miyoshi conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-Le preguntó mientras entraba.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Soy tu nueva secretaria, claro que me importa.

-Has aceptado el puesto para joderme, ¿verdad?

-Ojala, pero tienes un puesto del que depende gente.-Le contestó en tono serio.-No como tú que casi me destrozas la vida.

-Eso ya está aclarado y se comprobó que yo no hice nad…

-Fuiste tú.-Le cortó.-Eras el único que sabía la misión a parte de mi equipo.

-Y por eso avise al jefe…

-Avisaste cuando ya era tarde porque sabias que si lo hacías antes…

-Deja de imaginarte cosas.

-No, tú fuiste quien les mató y todo por este maldito puesto, dime una cosa, ¿te aporta la felicidad que buscabas?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te has mirado las manos? Ya sé, porque los dos sabemos que es mentira.

-Lárgate.

-Ya me gustaría, pero ahora soy tu secretaria y voy a controlar que todo lo que hagas salga perfecto, ¿te queda claro?-Le dijo amenazante.-Voy a ser tu sombra.

-Márchate de mi vista.

Miyoshi le sonrió con chulería, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que por culpa de Kouki mas compañeros muriesen. Todo esto sin contar con que sospechaba que detrás de la muerte de la madre de Chizuru estaba él, una intuición que le surgió en cuanto le vio.

-¿Te vas a marchar o voy a tener que arrastrarte?

-Tranquilo, no voy dejar que me arrastres.

Miyoshi salió del despacho dejando tras de su un silencio muy tenso. Kouki abrió la ventana del ordenador que había ocultado cuando su secretaria entró. Estaba hablando con Shizuko, no la había buscado sino que había sido ella la que contactó con él para agradecerle.

-¿Qué más quieres?-Le preguntó Kouki muy nervioso.

-Queremos los planos de Central.-Le contestó.

-Lo siento, pero no te los voy a dar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soy un Internacional y mi deber es proteger.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me diste los documentos?

Se quedó mirando el mensaje haciéndose la misma pregunta, una pregunta a la que no quería responder.

Cerró la ventana y salió de su despacho, Miyoshi le miró ceñuda pero la ignoró y se fue de allí.

* * *

Kyosuke se levanto alarmado por el estruendo que estaban haciendo un grupo de personas en la calle. Todos eran Uchiha y llevaban pancartas con frases "Liberad a los inocentes" o "Policía traidora". La situación no pintaba nada bien. Subió hasta el despacho de su capitán, llamó suavemente y entró.

-Capitán, ¿ha visto lo que hay fuera?

-No, pero les puedo escuchar perfectamente.-Le contestó sin despegar los ojos del pergamino.

-¿Hacemos algo?

-Sí.

Shisui entro en el despacho sorprendiéndoles a ambos.

-No he llamado, ¿verdad?

-No.-Contestaron al unísono.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Tenemos que hacer algo con lo que hay ahí abajo.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Kyosuke, voy a hablar con el jefe de la manifestación.

Fugaku se levantó y salió, en el pasillo todos le miraron en silencio, ignoró las miradas indiscretas y bajó.

En la calle en cuanto le vieron le comenzaron a gritar con más fuerza.

-¡¿Quién es el organizador de todo esto?!-Preguntó casi gritando.

Los manifestantes se callaron de golpe procesando la información, Shisui y Kyosuke se colocaron listos para atacar en caso de agresión.

-Soy yo.-Dijo uno mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿puede ser?

-S-si.

Entraron a las oficinas, Fugaku le llevó hasta la sala de reuniones del primer piso.

-Bueno, lo primero es que quiero saber la razón de vuestra manifestación, aunque ya me la imagino.

-Queremos que soltéis a los Uchiha que habéis encerrado hace poco.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó en tono agresivo.

-Han cometido un delito y han sido juzgados en Central.

-Razón de más.

-No, la sentencia coincide con nuestras leyes y tenemos un acuerdo que cumplir con Central.

-¿Y qué han hecho?

-Han intentado realizar un secuestro.

-Solo por eso están condenados a cadena perpetua.

-Las leyes en Central son muy rígidas así que haberlo pensado antes de cometer el delito.

-¡Me dan igual sus normas!-Gritó.-Se está cometiendo una injusticia.

-Porque es muy normal que un grupo de personas se lleve a una persona en contra de su voluntad, ¿no?-Ironizó Fugaku.

-Ese bebe corre peligro estando en las garras de su hijo, el demonio.

-Se acabó.-Dijo Fugaku levantándose.-Haga el favor de marcharse y llevarse a toda la gente de fuera o procederé a efectuar las detenciones pertinentes por apología a la violencia y alteración del orden público.

Le abrió la puerta con rapidez, no quería cruzar ninguna palabra más con él. El manifestante se levantó y antes de salir habló.

-No permitiremos que nos destruyáis.-Le dijo Fugaku.- Si el demonio fuese real, ¿estaríais vivos ahora mismo?

Cerró la puerta conteniendo la ira, estaba muy nervioso por si lo que había dicho era lo correcto, pero estaba harto de recibir insultos. Se sentó y trató de clamarse.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó desorientado, estaba en su cuarto, eso era evidente, se incorporó con rapidez algo que lamentó ya que un fuerte dolor le perforó el ojo que encima llevaba oculto por el parche, se lo arrancó rompiéndolo para aliviar la presión aunque el dolor no mejoró. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla pero no encontró la medicación, se maldijo ya que se estaba mareando. Se tapó la cara para tratar de relajarse.

-Ya estas despierto.-Dijo Sakura mientras entraba.

-Sí.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó al ver la postura que tenia.

-¿Me puedes traer la medicación?-Le contestó nervioso.-Están en el armario del baño, es un botiquín…

-Tranquilo, se lo que es.-le dijo.

Sakura salió cuando comenzó a sonarle el teléfono a Sasuke. Se lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Si?-Contestó con dificultad.

-Hola Sasuke.-Contestó Kaito.-Tenemos una reunión dentro de dos horas.

-Pfff.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no estoy en condiciones para tener una reunión. No me encuentro nada bien.

-Hmm, lo que voy ha hacer es informárselo a Kazuma y paso por tu casa antes de la reunión para ver como sigues.

-Me parece bien,

Sakura entró y se sentó a su lado mientras abría el botiquín mientras Sasuke se despedía de Kaito y colgaba. Se remangó l brazo con dificultad. Sakura le ayudó quitándole la camisa ya que sería más cómodo.

-Déjame a mi ponértela.-Le pidió Sakura mientras sacaba la jeringa.

Sasuke la dejó hacer. En cuanto sintió el pinchazo noto que el aire se hacía más difícil de respirar. Era algo normal pero no se acostumbraba a aquella sensación.

-Ya está.-Le contestó Sakura mientras le ponía una tirita y la apretaba.-¿Hace falta algo más?

-No, con esto es suficiente para tirarme las próximas dos horas mareado y doliéndome todo el cuerpo.

-Deberías comer, a lo mejor el mareo….

-Ni hablar solo conseguiría vomitar.

Sakura tumbo a Sasuke en la cama.

-Tendríais que volver a casa.-Susurró Sasuke.-Desde que habéis llegado no habéis tenido más que problemas.

-Hemos venido a verte y punto.-Contestó Sakura mientras recogía todo.

-Estoy seguro de que en Konoha os lo pasáis mejor. Siempre me ves enfermo.

Iba a contestar enfadada pero se calló al ver la cara de medio dormido que tenia Sasuke.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar.-Le dijo en el oído a modo de susurro.-A mi no me importa quedarme en casa si es contigo al lado, además nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en una casa junto al rio, así que ten vendrá bien y pasaremos tiempo juntos.

Salió con el botiquín en la mano, Hinata se acercó hasta ella con timidez

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Ahora mismo bastante mal.

-Entonces no va a comer, ¿no?

-No, cuando se despierte le prepararé algo porque lo que está en la nevera se ha echado a perder.

-Estos quieren salir a dar una vuelta, la incomunicación ha…

-Salid y conoced la aldea.-Dijo Sakura contenta.-Yo me quedo con él por si pasa algo.

-No me hace mucha gracia dejarte sola.

-No voy a estar sola, es mas tenemos teléfonos por si sucede cualquier cosa, anda marcharos a conocer mundo.

Entraron al salón donde Naruto y Sai veían la televisión e Ino estaba con el ceño fruncido, algo muy poco normal en ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Ino?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado seguida de Hinata.

-No sé qué pasa en Suna, cada vez que llamo me salta comunicando. Estoy preocupada por Temari.

-Sunagakure esta incomunicada.-Dijo Sai.-Creía que te lo había dicho.

-Serás…

Ino le lanzó un cojín en la cabeza indignada por aquello.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Por los Absortion, era la única nación con un índice muy bajo de ninjas.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-No se ha dicho hasta cuándo.

-¡¿Es indefinido?!-Exclamó Ino.

-Sí.

-Ay Dios, como tiene que estar Temari.

Ino se levantó preocupada por todo aquello.

-Tranquilízate Ino, seguramente todo saldrá bien, Shikamaru…

-Shikamaru también estaba preocupado.-Puntualizó Sai.

-¿Y si salís y os aireáis un poco?-Sugirió Sakura.

-Muy buena idea.-Le secundo Naruto.-Vamos chicos, a ponerse los zapatos.

Naruto arrastró a sus amigos fuera de la casa, dejando a Sakura al cuidado de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana (si con un poco de retraso porque ayer no pude** **ಥ_ಥ, poco a poco intentaré que vuelva a su dia original** **ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ)**

 **También os tengo que decir que dentro de poco llegamos a cumplir un año desde que empezamos a odiar a Tanaka** **(ง︡'-'︠)ง, espero que con el tiempo le odiéis tanto como yo.**

* * *

 **Contestó a un anónimo que me escribió en el capítulo 26**

 **¡Hola y bienvenida a esta locura de fict XD!**

 **Te contesto de forma pública porque no hay otra manera sin cuenta y me gusta contestaros siempre que puedo (** **✿◠‿◠** **).**

 **Sé que Sasausaku es como mi talón de Aquiles (ya lo comenté en alguna ocasión pero lo vuelvo a decir) me cuesta un poco escribir romantico, eso creo que se nota, yo misma me peleo conmigo por ello pero a veces siento que es muy forzado y me echo para atrás, pero intentaré en la medida de lo que me sea posible escribiros mas escenas SasuSaku, pero al estar cada uno tan lejos me es mas complicado, pero dicho queda que me esforzaré en ello, tomo nota ;).**

 **Me alegra un montón lo que dices del fict, de verdad, dice mucho para mi, me anima bastante a seguir adelante y esto lo digo por todas las personitas que me comentan el fict, me gusta que me digáis lo que os gusta y lo que no, lo que os da mala espina (asi se si voy bien en el hilo, algo que considero importante, jejeje) o lo que os mola, etc…**

 **A los malos ya los conoceras jejejeje, el final ya se verá solo rezaré para que no me de un venazo y lo cambie (porque ideas del final he tenido mogollón pero ninguna me a convencido) pero creo que todos queremos un final agradable, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando de todo corazón** (‿◠)✌.

 **Muchisismas gracias por el review, me repito mucho pero significa mucho para mí el tiempo que te has molestado en escribirme, porque ya lo he dicho en mas de una ocasión le dáis combustible al fict para que esto siga a delante y no se quede en hiatus o parado para siempre.**

 **Un besazo y un abrazo muy fuerte (** **っ** **◔◡◔)** **っ**

* * *

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y ¡feliz semana a todos! (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	45. Chapter 45

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 45**

Salían de una reunión de dos horas donde se había debatido sobre la situación de Central tras el estado de emergencia. Kazuma les había confesado que alguien les estaba traicionando y ahí fue cuando Kouki sacó que quizá Sasuke tuviese mucho que ver ya que no se había presentado y Kaito le había defendido siendo apoyado por el resto de los Portavoces.

Miyoshi se acercó hasta ellos para hablar con su capitán, pero Kouki paso de ella completamente.

-Será cabrón.-Susurró.

-Hola Miyoshi.-Le saludó Meiko sin dejar de mirar a Kouki.-No me gusta nada la actitud de Kouki. Chizuru está ingresada y no solo no va a verla sino que encima no muestra preocupación alguna, es muy extraño.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de vigilar sus pasos.-Le dijo con convicción.

-Tengo la sensación de que va a casa de Sasuke.-Dijo con preocupación Kaito.

-Entonces voy tras él.-Informó Miyoshi.

-¿Detrás de quien vas a ir?-Le preguntó Kazuma mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

-De Kouki.-Le contestó Miyoshi mientras iba tras su capitán.

-¿Y qué le pasa a este ahora?

-Creo que va a casa de Sasuke.

-¿A qué?….¡ah! voy con ella.

Kazuma se fue siguiendo a Miyoshi. Kaito al darse cuenta de que se quedaba atrás salió corriendo.

-Ale, ya están todos tus contactos en el teléfono nuevo.

-¡Genial!-Dijo ilusionada Chi.-Gracias, por cierto, ¿tienes…

-Sí, tengo lo que me pediste.-Le contestó el dependiente mientras se levantaba y abría un cajón del armario que tenia detrás y sacaba una memoria USB.-En este pen drive esta toda la agenda telefónica de Sasuke Kotara, lo metes en el ordenador y te saldrán todos sus contactos.

-Hmmm.

-Pero escúchame.-Le dijo el dependiente cogiéndola del brazo.-Este será el último favor que te haré.

-Ya veremos.-Le contestó Cho.-Quizá tu novia debería saber la verdad de lo que pasó aquella noche…

Cho se marchó sin esperar respuesta del dependiente que la miraba de forma asesina.

Sakura preparaba la comida cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Ábreme la puerta traidor!

Se quedó en el hall asustado al escuchar la violencia con la que hablaba.

-¡COBARDE!

Se escucharon unos cristales de la ventana de la cocina romperse, Sasuke apareció detrás suya, tenía mala cara pero abrió con decisión.

-Se puede saber, ¿qué te pasa?-Le preguntó.

-Eres un cobarde, un traidor, un vago…

-¿Y por eso me tienes que romper un cristal?

-Reconoce que los pergaminos de los Absortion los tienes escondidos y no te los ha robado nadie.

-Lárgate.-Le pidió con paciencia.

-No hasta que encuentre esos documentos.-Le dijo mientras entraba empujando a Sasuke el cual no tenía fuerza suficiente en aquel momento para impedírselo.

-Tú, ¿eres sordo o qué?-Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo.-Te he dicho que te largues.

-No hasta que encuentre…

-Algo que no está aquí.

-Kouki.-Le llamó Miyoshi mientras entraba corriendo.-¿Qué coño haces?

-Desenmascararle.

Kazuma y Kaito entraron en aquel momento, algo que no gustó nada a Kouki, Sasuke muy cansado se sentó en el sofá del salón.

-¿Acaso te escuchas?-Le preguntó Kazuma.-En qué cabeza cabe lo que acabas de decir?

-…

-Te estás ganando que te amoneste.

-¿Me vas a amonestar?-Le preguntó incrédulo.

-Sal de aquí inmediatamente.-Le ordenó Kazuma.

Kouki se negaba a hacerlo por lo que Miyoshi se acercó hasta él, le agarró del brazo y le arrastró fuera de la casa.

-¿Cómo sigues?-Le preguntó Kazuma.

-Regular.-Le contestó con cansancio.-Me tiene que pagar la ventana de la cocina que me ha roto, que no se le olvide.

-¡¿Cómo?-Preguntó Kaito alterándose.-Ha llegado hasta ese nivel.

-Si no llego a abrir es capaz de hacerlo por la ventana.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso.-Contestó Kazuma tratando de calmar los ánimos.-Descansa este fin de semana.

-De acuerdo.

Kazuma se marchó en completo silencio, Kaito se sentó al lado de su capitán y le palmeo la espalda.

-Anímate, mañana nos vamos a descansar todos juntos.

-¿Qué?

-Karin a alquilado una casa rural para todos.-Le dijo Sakura.-Nos lo dijo ayer antes del aislamiento.

-Viendo tu cara lo necesitas.-Le dijo Kaito con suficiencia.-En cuanto comience la semana estaremos con la seguridad de las fiestas de año nuevo. Los peces gordos necesitan que les protejan.

-Ya…-Le contestó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Vamos, tienes que descansar.-Le dijo Sakura agachándose.

Sakura y Kaito ayudaron a Sasuke a irse hasta su cuarto donde Sakura le arropó con cariño.

-¿Crees que mañana estará bien?-Le preguntó preocupado Kaito cuando salieron.-Nunca le había visto tan mal.

-Sí, de todas formas he hablado con Misaki y me he empapado de todos los tratamientos de Sasuke en caso de que sea necesario. Tranquilo.

Sakura le palmeó la espalda a Kaito para animarle.

Frenó ante la muralla de Suna, acababa de terminar una misión bastante ligera, por ello solo fuera él y Choji.

-¿Qué miras con tanta concentración, Shikamaru?

-…Nada.-Le contestó desanimado.

Choji se dio cuenta de que le pasaba a su mejor amigo por lo que le palmeó la espalda.

-Ya verás como la incomunicación se termina en breve.

-A ver si es verdad.-Le contestó desanimado.-La última vez que hablé con ella ya sabes que la cague.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Vaya ánimos me das.

-Hay que ser realistas, además Ino te iba a moler a palos si no lo hacías. Ya sabes que son amigas.

-¿Cuándo se hicieron tan amigas?-Preguntó curiosos Shikamaru mientras le daba la espalda y emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Pues cuando Temari vino a Konoha por ti. Las vi varias veces juntas.

-Hmmmm, no sé si Ino será su primera amiga.-Confesó Shikamaru.-Nunca me ha hablado de ninguna, creo que sus hermanos intimidan bastante a los demás.

-Pues tú estás saliendo con ella. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue, el qué?

-¿Cómo le pediste salir?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-Le preguntó avergonzado y rojo como un tomate.-¡Ah! Ya sé, porque tu quieres hacerlo con…

-¿Cómo sabes que….

-Soy tu amigo, te conozco desde que somos pequeños, esas cosas se ven.-Le contestó pragmático Shikamaru.

-También es verdad.

Ayumi llamo por teléfono a su nuevo jefe.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, soy Ayumi Uchiha y ayer me dijeron que le llamara.

-¡Ah! Sí, me informaron de ello. Soy Kazuki Fuse, tu nuevo jefe. Tu trabajo es muy sencillo, solo tienes que ir a las oficinas de comunicación, tu despacho es el número doce, en el ordenador tienes todo lo que tienes que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

-Si tienes algún problema me puedes mandar un correo electrónico o me puedes llamar a este número, ¿alguna duda?

-No, ahora mismo no.

-Pues nada, bienvenida.-Le dijo en tono cálido.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo contenta al escuchar que le hablaban integrándola.

-Anda, aquí estas.-Dijo Mei.

La segunda de Shu había ido a buscar a Temari a su casa para ver cómo estaba sin hallar éxito.

-Llevo toda la mañana buscándote.

-Lo siento, estaba entrenando.-Se disculpó Temari mientras cerraba el abanico y se acercaba hasta ella.-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, ¿y tú?

-Yo también.

-No me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?

-Me siento agobiada.-Le confesó mientras caminaba alejándose de las instalaciones de entrenamiento que aun se mantenían en pie.-Desde que me atacaron me siento encerrada, no puedo salir, no tengo información del exterior.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Eh…

-Lo que te pasa es que no tienes información de tu novio.

Temari reaccionó poniéndose roja como un tomate, Mei al verlo se echó a reír.

-Lo sabía, como te he pillado.

-Sí, bueno…

-Si te sirve de algo Konoha está mejor que Suna así que no te preocupes, es más le he visto pasar por la frontera y seguía con dos piernas, dos brazos y dos ojos. Vamos de una pieza.

-¿Ha pasado por la frontera?-Le preguntó desilusionada.-Esta situación es un asco.-Se lamento al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pero no llores.-Dijo Mei abrazándola.-Ya verás como ese encierro termina en breve.

-Eso espero.

-Anda, anda, ¿nos tomamos algo y entrenamos juntas? Llevo mucho sin entrenar y debo estar oxidada.

-Vale.-Le contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Pues vamos.

Mei cogió del brazo a Temari y juntas se fueron a tomar algo.

Naruto y el resto entraron a casa cansados pero contentos, Sakura que salía de la cocina con un plato, se asustó pensando que Kouki volvía y lo tiró al suelo rompiéndolo.

-Que susto me habéis dado.

-Menuda forma de llamarnos feos.-Soltó Naruto con humor.

-¿Cómo sigue Sasuke?-Le preguntó Hinata mientras le ayudaba a recoger.

-Pues pachucho.

-¿Estará para el fin de semana?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, siempre le pasa.-Aseguró Sakura.-Un día está malo y al día siguiente está como una rosa, o eso me ha dicho Misaki.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Sai abrió en seguida.

-Hola.-Saludó Karin.-¿Cómo estáis?

-Pachuchos.-Contestó Ino.

-¿Y eso?

-Sasuke…

-Ah ya, un bajón de los suyos.

-Sí.

-No os preocupéis mañana estará bien, tomad.

Karin les repartió unos sobres a cada uno.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una invitación a mi boda con Suigetsu.

-Gracias por la invitación.-Agradeció Ino.

-De nada, ¿vais a comer?

-Sí, ¿quieres unirte?

-Pues mira si, Suigetsu lleva todo el día durmiendo y no espero que se despierte hasta mañana.

-Pues espero que haya más platos.

-Claro que los hay.-Le cortó Karin.-Me sé todo lo que tiene Sasuke en su cocina más que él. Sabrá cocinar pero por lo demás es un desastre, si cuando llegasteis tenia la nevera vacía.

-Iros sentando.-Les dijo Sakura mientras seguía a Karin dentro de la cocina.

Miyoshi se sentó junto a la cama de su amiga del alma Chizuru.

-Perdóname por no venir antes.-Se disculpó.-Kazuma ha querido que ocupe tu puesto mientras estabas indispuesta, así que no te preocupes que todo quedara como estaba cuando llegué.

Chizuru no contestó, miraba a la nada con ojos vacios de vida, Miyoshi acercó la silla a la cama y le cogió de la mano preocupada por la situación.

-Chizu…quiero decirte que….siento mucho lo de ….tu madre.-Le dijo con un buen nudo en la garganta.-No….estás sola, Kazuki está aquí contigo y…yo también, por favor recupérate pronto, todos te echamos en falta.

Chizuru le apretó el agarre, algo que alegró a Miyoshi y le sonrió con cariño.

-Yo te necesito para poder despotricar de Kouki y…

Miyoshi frenó al ver que Chizuru le apretaba la mano con muchísima fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

-¿Qué pasa chizu?-Le preguntó muy preocupada.-No te pongas así, todo ha pasado.

Una enfermera entró y se sorprendió al ver la situación, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa auxiliar y se acercó con rapidez a Chizuru.

-¿Por qué no ha avisado de que la paciente responde?

-No lo sé…-Le contestó preocupada.

-Márchese.-Le pidió la enfermera mientras pulsaba un botón que comunicaba con la sala de enfermeras.-Llama al médico de la 402, la paciente ha reaccionado.

Natsuki pagaba el café cuando Meiko y Chie se sentaron a su lado.

-Hola chicas.-Las saludó con cansancio.

-Oye, tengo una duda.-Le dijo Meiko indecisa.

-Dime.

-¿Al final que ha pasado con Kouki?¿fue a casa de Sasuke?

-Sí y la lió, por eso estoy aquí.-Le dijo mientras le daba un trago al café.-Se pusieron a gritarse y me he marchado, ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Y se puede saber, ¿a qué ha ido?-Preguntó Chie.

-El muy imbécil se cree que Sasuke nos está tomando el pelo.-Dijo Meiko.-Cuando es él el que no se da cuenta de que el inútil es él, Dios es que se preocupa más de lo que hace mal Sasuke que de su propio trabajo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sasuke para no venir hoy a la reunión?

-Estaba indispuesto.-Contestó Natsuki.-Por lo que he oído a través de los gritos estaba bastante pachucho y Kouki casi se lía a golpes con él delante de la novia.

-¿Sasuke tiene novia?

-Sí, es la chica de pelo rosa que rescato en su última misión como raso.-Dijo Meiko pensativa.

-Pues hacen una buena pareja.-Comentó Chie sacando su vena romántica.

-A mí lo que me preocupa ahora es la teoría de que tenemos un traidor dentro.-Confeso Miyoshi roja un tomate.

-Que rápida .-Dijo Natsuki.-¿Estás bien?

-No.-Le contestó tras pedir un té y sentarse con ellas.-Chizuru está fatal, bueno ella y Kazuki.

-¿Kouki sigue sin ir a verla?-Preguntó Meiko.

-Sí.

-Con lo figurón que es.-Soltó Chie.-Aunque no lo siente siempre va a los sitios.

-No quiero pensar mal, pero sospecho que…

-Eso es muy fuerte Miyoshi.-Le cortó Meiko.-Tienes que tener bases muy solidas para decir eso.

-Lo sé, pero es que pienso que él está detrás de todo esto.-Le dijo muy preocupada.-No sería la primera vez que destroza la vida de un compañero.

Todos miraron a Miyoshi preocupadas ya que esta se empeñaba en decir que la razón de que ella no ascendiese fue por Kouki cuando se demostró que todo se debió a que ella hizo una mala praxis.

-Se que no me creéis, pero fue él el que mato a mis compañeros de equipo…

-P-pero Miyoshi.-La llamó Natsuki.-Él estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-…Yo nunca provocaría la muerte de mis compañeros, ¿qué ganaba con ello?

-….

-Da igual me voy a mi escritorio.

Miyoshi pagó y se marchó de allí al borde de las lágrimas.

-Nunca entendí lo que paso.-Comentó Meiko.-Miyoshi estaba a punto de ascender por todos los meritos y en su última misión fracasa como una principiante y asciende Kouki, el novio, que encima de estar a su lado y ayudarla a superar el trauma la deja tirada y no hace nada para que no la degraden a raso de ultimo nivel.

-Meiko, no supo hacer bien la misión y no solo fracaso sino que encima los asesinos se esfumaron y arrasaron con toda la aldea, no solo fueron sus dos compañeros de equipo.-Dijo Natsuki muy seria.

-Nunca le hicieron los análisis que sugerí.-Explicó Chie.-Cuando llegó estaba ida y no respondía en condiciones a las preguntas que le hacían, Natsuki. Miyoshi fracaso en contra de su voluntad.

-No es que esté en contra de vosotras es que trato de actuar objetivamente.

-Ya, pero hay que reconocer que este caso nadie estuvo a la altura, se quiso culpar a alguien rápidamente para que la vergüenza recayese de forma individual y no de forma institucional.-Soltó Meiko.

-Lo que me fascina de ella es que a pesar de ello sigue ascendiendo por méritos propios, no se ha dejado caer por los desprecios de los demás.-Comentó Chie sorprendida.

-Espero que Miyoshi demuestre que es una Internacional como la copa de un pino y que quienes la tratan de menos se arrepientan y se tengan que tragar sus palabras.-Comentó Meiko.

-Eso espero.-Le dio la razón Natsuki.

Sasuke entro al salón viendo todo el alboroto que estaban formando, Ino, Sai, Naruto y Hinata estaban medio desnudos mientras Sakura y Karin no paraban de reír.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?-Preguntó Sasuke contrariado.

-Jugar, si pierdes te tienes que quitar una prenda.-Explicó Sai.

El teléfono sonó, Sasuke lo cogió con rapidez.

-¿Diga?

-Hola cielo, feliz Navidad.-Le saludo su madre.

-Hola mama, feliz Navidad.-Contestó mientras salía del salón y se sentaba en la cama de su habitación.-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, todos estamos bien.

-¿Cómo sigue el tema de la boda?

-Se ha cancelado.

-¿Y eso?

-El sitio donde iban a celebrarlo ardió en llamas y se han cansado de tener problemas.

-No entien…

-No hay nada que entender cielo, no habrá boda.

-Han sido ellos, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-El clan.

-…

-Esto lo soluciono yo como me llamó Sasuke.-Soltó muy cabreado.-¿Ha pasado algo más?

-No…

-Dímelo todo porque tendrán la boda perfecta.

-Si te lo cuento me van a ma…

-Dímelo.-Le demandó.

-Surumi, la madre de Ayumi le destrozó el vestido de novia.

-…

-Cielo.-Le llamó Mikoto.

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Se van a enfadar conmigo…

-Mas enfadado estoy yo porque no me contáis estas cosas, lo que da que pensar de que algo mas os sucede pero me ocultáis.

-S…

-Mama, os están haciendo la vida imposible, ¿ a que si?

Sakura apareció en aquel momento preocupada por el tono de voz que Sasuke estaba empleando.

-Sabes que esto tiene solución, ¿no?

-…

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-¡Contéstame!-Le demandó.

Sakura le arrancó el teléfono preocupada, Sasuke le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-¿Hola?

-¿Sakura?

-La misma.-Le contestó en tono cordial.-Le he quitado el teléfono a su hijo porque le he visto un poco alterado y no me gustaba como hablaba.

-No te preocupes, es normal. ¿estáis todos bien?

-Estupendamente, mañana mismo nos vamos de fin de semana todos juntos.

-Sa…

-Su hijo necesita descansar de tanto arduo trabajo.

-Me parece estupendo.

-Sasuke dice que os tenéis que venir algún día, así conocéis Central.-Dijo Sakura mirándole seriamente.-Le haría mucha ilusión.

-Eso espero.-Le contestó ilusionada Mikoto.-Fugaku habla del verano que viene para estar en su cumpleaños.

-Esa es una idea estupenda, seguro que le encanta aunque no lo diga.

-…Sakura.

-¿Dígame?

-Cuida de él que está un poco alterado por lo que le he dicho de la boda de su hermano.

-¿Qué ha pas….

-Se ha cancelado.

-Ya me imagino la razón , no se preocupe que yo me encargo.

-Muchas gracias cielo.

-De nada.

-Os dejo, que os lo paséis muy bien el fin de semana. Hasta luego.

-Gracias, adiós.

Sakura colgó, Sasuke no la miro, estaba muy enfadado y necesitaba calmarse.

-Veo que estas mejor.-Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-…Si.

-¿Puedes dejarme un rato a solas?-Le pidió con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, suéltalo todo.

-…

-Sé lo que estas pensando y no es tu culpa.

-¿Cómo no va a ser mi culpa?

-Pero no ves que tu no haces nada y todos te echan la culpa para destruirte y al parecer lo están consiguiendo. Lo de tu hermano es culpa de los incultos del clan que no piensan en lo que hacen…

-Para.-Le pidió.

-No, tienes que darte cuenta de las cosas, gran parte de Konoha está muy contenta con tu trabajo, creo que lo de tu hermano se puede arreglar.

-De eso me voy a encargar yo personalmente sin que se enteren en la aldea.

Sakura le atrajo hacia ella y le beso con pasión mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ese es mi chico.-Le susurró.-Yo te ayudaré, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Y ahora vas a salir y cenar con nosotros, luego harás una pequeña maleta porque nos vamos todos de fin de semana.

-Pe…

-Sin rechistar.-Le cortó poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios.-¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Así me gusta.

Kouki subió a su despacho, en su escritorio estaba Miyoshi que le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-No sé qué haces aquí.-Le espetó.-Lárgate.

-¿Por qué no has ido a ver a Chizuru?

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-Es muy raro que no hayas ido, tú no eres así.

-Tengo mucho trabajo.

-No me mientas, se lo que tienes que hacer, sino sería muy mala secretaria.

-Hace menos de una semana que eres mi secretaria, no puedes saber todo el trabajo que….

Miyoshi se acercó hasta él y le cogió del brazo.

-Aunque no lo creas yo aun te quiero y si te pasa algo….

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie porque no pasa nada.-Le espetó deshaciéndose del brazo de Miyoshi con violencia.-Limítate ha hacer tu trabajo.

-Muy bien, ¿necesita que le ayude en algo, capitán?

-No, márchate. De fin de semana.

-De acuerdo.

Miyoshi recogió su bolso y su abrigo bajo la atenta mirada de Kouki. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, el numero era oculto por lo que contestó mientras entraba a su despacho con la certeza de saber quién era la otra persona.

-¿Diga?

-¿Ya has pensado en cuando vas a darnos los planos?-Le preguntó Shizuko.

-No voy a daros los planos de nada.

-Esa no es la respuesta que busco.

-Pues es la que te estoy dando.

-No eres muy consciente de tu situación.-Le amenazó.-Si no me das los planos olvídate de respirar. Sabemos dónde vives y donde sueles pasar tu tiempo libre y de trabajo, conocemos a toda tu familia incluso sabemos quién es tu ex. Podemos empezar por ellos.

-¿Qué queréis con todo esto?

-Danos los planos.

-¿Qué buscáis con ellos?

-Tu haz lo que te pedimos.

Colgó muy nervioso, tenía que hacer algo pero estaba muy bloqueado ya que no sabía como actuaria su padre. Apagó el teléfono con rapidez, recogió sus cosas y se marcho corriendo a su casa.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Quería comentaros que esta semana el fict cumple un año \ (•** **•) / y quería hacer algo especial (me he comido la cabeza un poquillo) por lo que en el blog publicare un fict, que está a medias (solo tiene cinco capítulos más o menos, pero es algo largo, me he tirado toda la semana pasada pasándolo a ordenador** **ᕙ(`** **´)** **ᕗ) y así se va a quedar.**

 **Al final me basé en él para hacer este. Aviso que desde mi punto de vista está un poco mal, creo que fue lo primero que escribí sobre Naruto, pero así podéis ver algo diferente escrito por mi y que tiene que ver con el mismo tiempo.**

 **El fict lo publicaré en el blog, pero si queréis luego lo público en fanfiction completo pero no le veo sentido ya que esta inconcluso y no preveo que lo retome ya que evolucionó a lo que a día de hoy el La doble cara del clan, pero ya me diréis vosotros ya que entiendo que os pueda ser más fácil leerlo desde esta página de fanfitcion.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y ¡feliz semana a todos! (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	46. Chapter 46

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 46

-Exigimos que nos abráis las puertas.

-Sabes la razón por la que no lo hago.-Le contestó.-Le contestó Gaara.-Nuestra aldea está amenazada, han muer…

-¡Me da igual!-Le cortó alterado el ciudadano.-Llevamos más de un mes encerrados y nosotros nos ganamos la vida en el exterior, tengo familia a la que darle de comer.

-Tú y muchos aldeanos y por eso estamos repartiendo alimentos todos los días, no entiendo tu queja.

-Abre las puertas.-Le exigió cabezón.

-Y si no lo hacemos, ¿qué?

-Lo vas a lamentar.

El aldeano salió de allí, Gaara se quedó preocupado, la amenaza parecía poca cosa pero no le gusto nada.

-Kankuro.-Le llamó mientras se asomaba al pasillo.

-Dime.

-Ponle a alguien a ese aldeano, no quiero que altere el orden, cualquier acto de vandalismo lo detenéis y le encerráis en un calabozo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Sasuke bajo a la cocina tras el descanso después del viaje de tres horas. En la cocina estaban Karin, Wataru, Ino , Sakura, Kaito y Suigetsu.

-Al fin despiertas.-Le dijo Karin.-Llegas justo a tiempo, Wataru está preparando chocolate.

-Genial.-Soltó mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura en la gran mesa.-Me encanta el chocolate caliente, el resto, ¿dónde está?

-Pues Sai se ha quedado pintando en la habitación y Hinata y Naruto aun no han salido así que estarán durmiendo aun.-Le respondió Sakura.

-Con el tiempo que hace no dan ganas de levantarse de la cama.-Comentó Suigetsu.-Pensaba que me congelaría cuando salíamos de camino a esta casa.

-Sobre todo tu que solo eres agua.-Dijo Sasuke intentando no sonreír.

-Tu ríete pero mi cualidad de chico agua te ayudó en más de una ocasión.

-Sí, sobre todo en verano, ¡Auch!

-No tires los palillos.-Le regañó Karin.-No vamos a poder bañarnos en el lago.

-Con trajes de neopreno si.-Dijo Kaito con cierto humor.

-Cuidado que quemo.-Aviso Wataru acercándose con una jarra.

Sasuke Fue el primero en colocar la taza mientras le sonreía como un niño pequeño.

-En la asociación me apuntaba ha hacer el chocolate.-Relato Sasuke nostálgico.-En el día de año nuevo pero a Shina le salía mucho mejor.

-Iras, ¿no?-Le preguntó Kaito en tono amenazante.

-Shina no me ha dicho nad…

-Si lo ha hecho, lleva dándome la brasa desde el mes pasado.

-Mierda, debería hablar con ella más a menudo, siempre se me olvida.

-Deberías tomarte un gran descanso.-Dijo Suigetsu.-Conozco a algún compañero que le ha dado un chungo por eso y tu vas por ese mismo camino.

-Por eso sugerí lo de esta casa para pasar el fin de semana.-Explicó Karin.-No has pasado tiempo con tus amigos.

Sasuke no contestó, echó un trago al chocolate, no tenía nada que decir, ya que era cierto. Sakura le palmeó la espalda.

-Ser Portavoz es…un asco, la presión es superior…la gente depende de ti y…un despiste puede salir caro.-Confesó Sasuke frotándose la frente.-Si no mira a Kouki ayer por la tarde. El chocolate estaba muy bueno.

Apuró el chocolate y se levantó cansado de repetir la misma historia, se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras encendía la televisión.

-¿Qué hace?-Preguntó Ino asomándose.

-Relajarse.-Respondió Sakura.

-¿Qué ves?-Preguntó medio dormido Naruto mientras entraba en el salón.

-Hago zapping.-Le contestó mientras se arrebujaba.-¿Quieres ver algo?

-Hmmm, no.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Wataru entró con la jarra de chocolate seguida del resto.

-¿Quieres chocolate, Naruto?

-¡Sí!

Todos se sentaron en el resto de los sofás, Sasuke le hizo un hueco a su lado y se abrazaron para darse calor mutuo, gesto que encantó a Sakura, la charla le había motivado a tomarse un buen descanso aunque solo fuesen dos días.

* * *

Shizuko observaba el paisaje desde la ventana de su cuarto, estaba tensa, había informado a Kenzo de la posible obtención de los planos de Central, pero cada vez lo veía más difícil.

-Hola.-Saludo Kaneki entrando.-Últimamente estás muy ausente, ¿pasa algo?

-Estoy teniendo problemas para obtener los planos de Central.

-Sobre eso, ¿no sería mejor entrar a lo burro?-Le preguntó.

-Eso es una locura, tiene un fuerte sistema de seguridad desde que analizaron el cuerpo de tu compañero y no solo Central sino que el resto de las aldeas están casi igual.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué cometiste esa locura en Konoha?-Le preguntó su hermana.

-Necesitaba recuperar los documentos costase lo que costase.

-…Fuiste un poco torpe y encima el castigo te lo comiste.

-Lo sé.-Contestó muy serio.

-Fue ella la que cumplió el castigo, ¿no?

-¿Quién?

-Shoko.

-Sí, fue esa zorra.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.-Cuando te vio de vuelta casi le da un ataque.

-Sabes que se lo haré pagar.

-¿Se lo vas hacer pagar?-Le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Si…

-A mí siempre me ha tratado con hostilidad, pero me hace gracia que lo haga, porque significaba que me tiene miedo.

-Es una persona que quiere tener todo el control, Kenzo sabe llevarla pero un día de estos la liara y espero estar en primera fila para disfrutarlo.

-No te recordaba yo tan rencoroso.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas, Shizuko.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Kenzo, Shizuko se puso tensa en cuanto le vió.

-Dígame, capitán.

-Se sabe algo de los planos de Central.

-No y el Internacional parece que ya no quiere colaborar

-Veo que ha cambiado de opinión.

-Le he amenazado, pero no se…

-Tortúralo.-Le dijo Kenzo con tranquilidad.-Puedes acceder allí donde está el por tu conexión sanguínea, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues asunto arreglado, pero ponte a ello ya.-Le apremió.

-Sí, capitán.

Kenzo se marcho y Kaneki se quedó mirando con sorpresa a su hermana.

-¿Conexión sanguínea?

-Sí, tengo esa habilidad.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Yo quería esa habilidad.-Le dijo Kaneki celoso.-¿Por qué tu si la tienes? Eres mujer.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Las mujeres sois unas inútiles en todo.

-Fuera de mi cuarto.-Le dijo Shizuko mosqueada.

-¿Cómo lo has…

-¡Lárgate!-Le gritó.-¿O es que acaso quieres que te muestre la inutilidad de las mujeres?

Shizuko saco una daga de la pantorrilla con la que le amenazó.

-Tenias razón Kaneki. Han cambiado muchas cosas, yo ya no dependo de ti como cuando éramos pequeños, ahora tengo razones para luchar y si osas…

-¿Qué?

Shizuko le rajó superficialmente el cuello, no consentía que la gente se creyese superior a ella. Kaneki se tocó el cuello sorprendido por lo que había hecho su hermana, se marchó sin decir nada, había tenido suficiente.

* * *

-¿Qué coño hace Sasuke allí?-Se preguntó Cho al ver la localización de su teléfono.

Desde que tenía todos los datos del teléfono móvil de Sasuke lo miraba siempre que podía y tenía un ordenador delante, se levantó indignada, dejo la taza de café en el fregadero.

-A mi no me deja tirada.

Entró en su cuarto, sacó la maleta de debajo de la cama, cogió prendas del armario sin mirar y las metió echas una bola y la cerró a presión.

-Ahora a buscar a alguien que me lleve.

Salió de su cuarto en dirección al teléfono.

* * *

Dai entró en el despacho de Tanaka, este no estaba solo, había una pareja de la cual la mujer lloraba.

-Haga algo.-Dijo el hombre.

-Intentaré hacer algo.-Dijo Tanaka.-Pero no puedo asegurar nada, ya sabéis la situación del clan.

-Mi hijo no ha hecho nada.-Soltó la mujer entre sollozos.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.-Tanaka alzo la mirada y se encontró con Dai.

-Disculpe sacerdote, pensaba que estaba solo.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos.-Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse.-Gracias por escucharnos Sacerdote.

La pareja se marchó y Dai se sentó frente al sacerdote.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó en tono huraño

-Iba a comentarle que las familias de los presos de Central están desesperados pero veo que conoce la situación.

-Sí, la conozco demasiado bien.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Ayudarles a escapar de la prisión.

-¿Cómo?

-Aquí el creativo eres tu.-Le dijo pensativo Tanaka.-Todo lo que has ideado…

-No todo ha salido bien, por eso vengo a pedirle ayuda.

-Coge a los mejores del clan y entra a sacarlos de allí, creo que algún policía puede ayudarte, ya sabes que conocen esas instalaciones.

-Hmmm, no es mala idea.-Contestó Dai maquinando.-Pero esto puede llevarnos tiempo.

-Si lo haces bien el tiempo es lo de menos.-Le aclaró.-Bueno, pues si mi ayuda te ha servido por favor déjame solo que yo también tengo proyectos que preparar y que te comentaré a su debido tiempo.

Dai se despidió y dejó a solas a Tanaka.

* * *

-A ver si mañana podemos entrenar.-Decía Dai mientras salían de las oficinas de emergencia de la Internacional.

-Te gusto eso de entrenar conmigo.-Dijo Temari mientras se acomodaba el abanico en la espalda.

-¡Temari!

Temari se giró y vio a Matsuri corriendo hacia ello, pero no fue lo único , una figura masculina se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-Pero, ¿qué demo..

Se alarmó al identificar al hombre, era el mismo que le agredió con una piedra y al que mando volando la última vez que le vio. Su cara le indicó que algo no muy bueno estaba maquinando. Salió corriendo sin pensar en una forma de atajar el posible ataque.

-¿A dónde va tan escopetada?-Preguntó Shu mientras salía.

-No lo sé.-Le contesto contrariada.-Supongo que será la emoción de verlo, ¿no?

-No, no va a ser eso.-Dijo Shu al ver al tipo.-Esto pinta un poco mal.

Temari alcanzó a Matsuri a la cual trató de proteger ya que el hombre la lanzó un liquido que les dió a los dos. Matsuri se dejó caer al suelo de la sorpresa arrastrando consigo a Temari.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Matsuri mientras intentaba infructuosamente el liquido que le había caído en la cabeza.

Temari observaba como a Matsuri se le caía sangre del pelo y parte de la mejilla. Sintió un liquido caliente caerle de la frente y el brazo izquierdo pero seguía sin sentir nada más que cierto calor.

-¡Ay, Dios mío!-Exclamó Mei que se acercó a ambas con mucha preocupación.-No o toquéis que va a ser peor.

Mei agarró los brazos de Matsuri con energía para que no se tocase, un grupo de ninjas apareció allí en seguida. Temari sintió como uno la cogía en brazos con cara de preocupación y fue en ese momento cuando sintió el dolor, le ardía la piel de forma exagerada. Cerró los ojos con dolor y no los volvió a abrir.

* * *

Sasuke se relajo tumbado en el sofá, Sakura y el resto preparaba la comida, había tratado de ayudar pero básicamente le habían echando de la cocina donde ya eran demasiados dentro.

-¡AH!

Alguien desde fuera gritó, se incorporó alarmado y miró por la ventana, no había nada fuera.

-¡Naruto!-Gritó Ino sorprendida.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Sasuke entrando corriendo en la cocina.

-A Naruto le ha dado por darse un baño en el lago.

-Pero si la temperatura…

Hinata salió corriendo y Sasuke salió detrás de ella. En el lago, justo en medio, estaba Naruto.

-Kaito se está poniendo el traje de neopreno.-Le dijo alarmada Karin.

-No hay tiempo para eso.-Soltó Sasuke.

Se tiró al lago mientras se mentalizaba del frio que iba a pasar, pero fue peor de lo que pensó, el agua se le filtraba como cuchillos. No quiso pensar mucho sobre ello ya que si lo hacía no podría moverse y se quedaría como Naruto, nado hasta él todo lo rápido que podía. En cuanto le alcanzó, le agarró del brazo y con mucha dificultad le llevo hasta la orilla.

-Voy a por mantas.-Dijo Ino con prisa.

-Pero, ¿por qué no ha esperado a que trajese los trajes?-Preguntó Kaito muy alterado.-Le dije que no podía bañarse ahí a cuerpo.

Suigetsu y Sai ayudaron a Sasuke a sacar a un Naruto congelado.

-Metedlo en casa y desnudadlo.-Ordenó Sakura.

-Voy a encender la chimenea.

Sasuke en cuanto salió no fue capaz de moverse normal, se movía muy despacio, Sakura se agachó junto a él.

-Vas a tener que hacer lo mismo que Naruto.

-V-voy.-Le contestó con esfuerzo.

Kaito llego corriendo con una manta para echárselo encima, pero Sakura le freno.

-Antes tiene que quitarse la ropa.

-Vale, perdón.

Sasuke se levantó con ayuda de Sakura y Kaito. En cuanto entraron el interior era todo actividad, Naruto estaba en el salón frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Desnúdate.-Le pidió Sakura.

-¿Aquí?

-En la habitación.

Al final los dos acabaron en ropa interior frente a la chimenea con un montón de mantas encima.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante locura?

-Quería bañarme.

-Y te dije que esperases a que trajese los trajes de neopreno, pero se ve que no me escuchabas.-Le dijo Kaito mosqueado mientras les extendía tazones de sopa.

-No quiero mas líquidos.-Dijo Sasuke alejándose de la taza asqueado.

-Mas te vale que luego te comas la cena.-Le amenazó Kaito.-Tienes peor cara que Naruto.

-Yo soy un caso especial.-Se excusó Naruto.

-Ya lo sé, sé muy bien lo que eres.-Le dijo Kaito.-Pero aun así el aspecto que tiene Sasuke no es de…

-Ya sé que soy un enfermo crónico.-Saltó Sasuke muy molesto.-Por eso tengo este aspecto.

Se levantó molesto y se marchó a su cuarto.

-Siempre la lio con ese tema.-Dijo desanimado Kaito.

-No te preocupes, veo que Sasuke no ha cambiado nada de nada y solo actúa así cuando alguien tiene razón y no le gusta, no está molesto contigo eso no lo dudes.

* * *

Kyosuke volvía a su escritorio tras guardar unos documentos cuando vió a Dai hablando con un compañero de trabajo algo muy poco normal ya que Dai no era policía y nunca había pisado la comisaria. Mosqueado se acercó intentando pasar desapercibido.

-…¿Cuento contigo?-Le preguntó Dai.

-No sé, no lo veo…

-Es por el clan, si dices que no estarás despreciando a tu familia.-Le presionó.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió.

-A lo largo del día recibirás noticias mías…

Kyosuke decidió marcharse ya que estaban moviéndose y podían pillarle, pero tenía claro que debía controlar a Dai ante cualquier acto que se le ocurriese.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Dijo Shisui mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Bien, ¿mucho curro fuera?

-Lo normal, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada.-Le contestó nervioso.

-No me mientas, algo te pasa.-Le instó Shisui.

-Tengo una mala sensación.-Le confesó finalmente.

-¿Mala sensación?

-Sí, pero déjame asegurarla primero.-Le pidió.

-No, si pasa algo tienes que decirlo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.-Le cortó muy serio.-Imagínate que pasa algo y no has avisado.

-Tienes razón, pero puede ser una tontería mía.

-Habla.

Kyosuke miro a su alrededor por si alguien les escuchaba atentamente.

-He visto a Dai en las oficinas hablando con un policía.

-¿Dai? ¿aquí?

-Sí, aquí y por lo que le pude escuchar trama algo porque le estaba casi obligando a que participase en lo que está tramando.

-No me mola nada.

-Ni a mí. He pensado en controlar a Dai, me es muy fácil y si pasase algo podría avisar desde el principio.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Fugaku acercándose a ellos.-Lo siento os he escuchado. Tienes mi permiso para vigilar a Dai.

-Eso haré entontes, capitán.

-Ten cuidado para que no te pille, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto, andaré con cuidado.-Le aseguró.

* * *

-¡Kankuro!-Le llamó Baki corriendo por el pasillo de las oficinas.

-Hola…

-Tu hermana y Matsuri están en urgencias.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien las ha rociado con ácido o similar.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, no corren peligro.-Le aseguró.-Pero las están atendiendo ahora mismo.

-Voy a avisar a Gaara y vamos para allá, ¿el agresor?

-Lo detuvo Shu y está en un calabozo.

-De acuerdo.

Kankuro se fue corriendo al despacho de Gaara, entró casi sin llamar lo que asustó al Kazekage.

-Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Temari y Matsuri han sido atacadas.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, aunque no con piedras, sino con ácido.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Están en urgencias.

-Voy al hospital.

-Yo también.

-¿Y el agresor?-Le preguntó mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

-En un calabozo, pienso ir a ver quién es.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos hermanos salieron casi corriendo de las oficinas preocupados por la situación de ambas chicas.

* * *

Kouki miraba la televisión con aburrimiento cuando sintió una presencia detrás suya, se incorporó alarmado y vio a Shizuko que le miraba con suficiencia.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Le preguntó alarmado.

-Dame los planos de Central.

-…No puedo…

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar.

-Márchate.-Le pidió mientras se acercaba al mueble de la televisión para sacar el arma.

-Me iré cuando me des los planos…

-En los puestos de souvenir venden planos…

-Con las zonas turísticas más interesantes.-Le cortó.-Pero no me interesan, quiero el plano real de Central.

-Pues, yo no te lo pued….

-No es que no puedas, es que no quieres porque sabes que ya has traicionado a los tuyos.

-Yo no les he traicionado.-Le dijo alzando la pistola.

-Yo creo que si.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-Me has entregado unos documentos en vuestro poder…

-¡Cállate!

-Cuando se enteren de ello serás la vergüenza de…

-¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca!

-No me gusta que me den órdenes de esa manera.-Le dijo en tono muy acerado.-Si no me das los documentos sabrás lo que es ser Absortion.

Shizuko se levantó como un rayo y le agarró del brazo que sostenía el arma. Kouki se asustó y trató de deshacerse del agarre con energía pero las manos de Shizuko eran como tenazas que aparte de agarrarle le hacían daño. Shizuko sonrió con malicia y se lo pulverizó en una explosión de sangre.

-¡AHG!-Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-¡Kouki!-Le llamó la voz de Miyoshi.

Miyoshi había entrado en la casa y miraba horrorizada el espectáculo, Kouki quiso incorporarse pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Shizuko se acercó hasta ella como una serpiente.

-Vaya, vaya. Tu eres la ex de este inútil, ¿no?

Miyoshi se alejó de ella sin perderla de vista.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tranquila, no voy ha hacerte nada.

-M-Miyoshi…-Le llamó Kouki.-Ve-vete.

Shizuko la agarró con energía del cuello, Miyoshi forcejeó con ella con energía y casi consigue soltarse.

-Vaya, tu ex es mejor que tú en defensa.-Le dijo ácidamente.-Ya veo porque lo dejasteis. Te molesta que ella te supere, ¿no?

-Suéltala…por favor.

-Dame los planos.

-Primero suéltala.-Le pidió entre lágrimas.

-No estás en posición de exigirme nada.-Le dijo amenazante.

-De acuerdo.

Shizuko soltó a Miyoshi y se acercó hasta él. A medida que lo hacia Miyoshi desaparecía al igual que las manchas de sangre de la alfombra y los muebles, se tocó el brazo que había perdido y ahí estaba, intacto y de una pieza.

-Me has engañado.-Le dijo.

-Dame los planos.-Le exigió.

-Ya te he dicho que si.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Quédate aquí.

-Muy bien.

Kouki entró en su despacho personal y se puso a buscar los planos los cuales encontró en uno de los cajones que ya no usaba entre fotos de su relación con Miyoshi. No quiso observar mucho esas fotos ya que eran del momento más feliz de su vida aunque no lo quería reconocer.

Salió y con miedo le entregó los planos, Shizuko abrió los planos y los miró con atención.

-Espero que estén bien.-Le dijo mientras se los guardaba.-Sino ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

Shizuko le acarició la cara mientras le sonreía.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Kouki no contestó simplemente observó cómo se marchaba por la ventana y en pleno salto desaparecía.

* * *

Cho llegó a la zona rural, era ya de noche. Buscó con la mirada algo que le indicase donde estaba Sasuke sin mucho éxito. Suspiró y entró en el hotel rural, en seguida un ayudante acudió hasta ella y le cogió las maletas.

-¿Tiene reserva?-Le preguntó.

-No.

-Entonces la acompaño a recepción.

Cho fue acompañada por el ayudante hasta la recepción donde pago una habitación, fue guiada hasta la habitación donde el botones le abrió la puerta y le dejó las maletas.

-¿Desea algo más?

-¿Cuándo termina tu turno?

-¿Eh?

Sonrió al ver la incertidumbre que mostraba el muchacho, se acercó hasta él y le besó apasionadamente sorprendiéndole.

-Se…

-Shhh.-Le calló tapándole la boca.-Solo responde a mi pregunta.

El botones la miro preocupado ante la insistencia de Cho, la cual volvió a besarle con energía.

* * *

-No os preocupéis, está bien. El ácido no les ha dado en zonas vitales y se puede arreglar.-Dijo el médico.

-Menos mal.-Dijo Kankuro respirando tranquilo.

-¿Nos las podemos…

-Quiero que pasen toda la noche aquí.-Le cortó el médico.

-¿Y entrar a verlas?

-Claro.

Kankuro y Gaara entraron en la habitación que compartían Matsuri y Temari. En cuanto entraron Matsuri les vió y se echo a llorar, Gaara acudió hasta ella y la abrazó con cariño.

-Ya está.

Kankuro vió que Temari dormía en la cama de al lado con vario apósitos en la cara pálida que tenia. Le toco levemente la cara, estaba muy fría.7

-Esta fría.-Dijo alarmado.

-Es normal.-Dijo entre lágrimas Matsuri.-Teníamos la temperatura muy alta cuando llegamos y tenían que bajárnosla, auch esto arde demasiado.

-¿Sabes quién fue?-Le preguntó Kankuro preocupado.

-No, pero creo que Temari si porque creo que al verle fue corriendo hacia mí para protegerme por eso también está aquí. Así que creo que ella si le conocía.

Gaara y Kankuro se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Baki miraba con el ceño fruncido al tipo que habían atrapado tras atacar a Temari y Matsuri. Mei estaba controlando que no hiciese nada.

-Menos mal que estabais allí.

-Sí, menos mal.-Le dio la razón Mei mientras le seguía.

-Gracias por la ayuda.-Le dijo Baki.-Si llegan a estar solas.

-Ya nos imaginamos los dos lo que podría haber pasado.

-Sí, ¿has leído el informe del tipo?-Le preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Tiene chanchullos en el exterior por eso quería salir.

-¿Cóm…

-Traficaba con armas.

Mei se giró a mirar al tipo con asco, en Central era algo impensable traficar, los controles eran muy rígidos y si lo hacías la propia sociedad te rechazaba, aunque cualquiera sabía si aquello iba a producirse algún día en Central.

-¿Y por eso tenía que agredir a gente sin más?

-Exactamente.

* * *

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y ¡feliz semana a todos! (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	47. Chapter 47

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

Capitulo 47

Shoko se acercó a su capitán en pleno pasillo, estar encerrada la estaba volviendo loca, mas si Kaneki había vuelto de entre los muertos.

-Kenzo.-Le llamó.

-¿Dime?

-¿No tenemos misión que hacer?-Le preguntó desesperada.-No aguanto más estar encerrada.

-Visto el panorama siento decirte que no.

-Necesito salir y hacer algo.

-Nadie te impide salir y…

-No me refiero a eso.-Le cortó.-De verdad que necesito hacer una misión.

-Probablemente haya una misión, pero estoy esperando noticias de Shizuko.

-¿Shizuko? ¿qué tiene ella que ver con esto?-Le recriminó.-¿Es la nueva capitana?

-No…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ella se lleva todas las misiones? Es la nueva.

Kenzo le lanzó una mirada asesina, se giró y se marchó. Shoko no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Por qué ella puede hacer misiones y el resto no?

Kaneki apareció en el pasillo lo cual puso muy nerviosa a Shoko que dió dos pasos hacia atrás intimidada.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó con humor.

-Capitán.-Le llamó Shizuko acercándose.-Tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Tengo los planos de Central.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Shoko.

-Lo que has oído.-Le contestó con suficiencia Shizuko.

-Eso sí que es una buena noticia.-Dijo muy contento Kenzo.-Se me ocurren un montón de opciones. Shoko estás de enhorabuena, dentro de poco saldrás a misiones.

Kenzo se marcho con los planos dejando a Shoko a solas con Shizuko y Kaneki que avanzaba hacia ella con una sonrisa amenazante. Shoko casi salió corriendo de allí.

-Que miedo me tiene.-Comentó.

-…

-¿Me has dejando de hablar?

-No, pero tener contigo una conversación es complicado.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un machista y además de los insoportables.

-Yo no…

-Por mucho que lo niegues lo eres y te molesta porque sabes que es verdad.-Le encaró acercándose a él a escasos milímetros.

-Eres una…

-Sigue dándome la razón.-Le cortó.

Shizuko le lanzó una mirada de asco, en el fondo lamentaba que su hermano fuese un hombre tan asqueroso desde su punto de vista y después de lo que habían vivido.

* * *

Era el último día allí y Sasuke junto a Suigetsu esperaban en el mostrador de unas aguas termales para comprobar si podían ir o no ya que en esa época solían tener acceso restringido.

-Me parece a mí que no va a poder ser.-Comentó Suigetsu.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienen abierto el hall?

-Para dejar pasar a los mantenimiento.

-Entonces vámonos.

Sasuke y Suigetsu salieron cuando Cho les vio.

-Amor mío.-Dijo ilusionada corriendo hacia él.

Se lanzó sobre él y casi le base, ya que Sasuke se quedó rígido y esquivo el beso de forma automática al ver quién era.

-¿Por qué tan rígido, cielo?-Le preguntó.

-No sé quién eres.-Le dijo con simplicidad.-Suéltame.

-¿Qué?

-Que me sueltes.-Le dijo deshaciéndose del agarre.

-Pero, que sucio juegas.-Comentó Suigetsu.-No me quería creer las habladurías fuesen ciertas.

-¿Qué dicen de mí?

-Que te encanta rompe…

Cho le dio un guantazo sin dejarle terminar.

-Yo no soy una furcia que te quede claro.-Le dijo en tono amenazante.

-Pues no te entrometas en parejas y te las inventes.

-Yo no…

-Tú y yo no somos pareja.-Le cortó el favor de no volver a abrazarme y mucho menos intentar besarme, ¿queda claro?

-Pero…

-He dicho que si te queda claro.-Le repitió en tono autoritario.

Cho le dijo que si con la cabeza y Sasuke se marchó junto a su amigo.

* * *

Se revolvía el pelo con desesperación, Kouki en cuanto salió el sol había acudido a la biblioteca ver los planos de Central, los cuales estaban desactualizados y acabó acudiendo a las oficinas de la Internacional. Su intención era saber si el plano que había tenido que facilitar estaba actualizado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Miyoshi asomándose a su despacho.

-¿Y tú?-Le contestó con muy mala leche .

-Yo he venido a recoger unas cosas que me deje el otro día y también a pagar el cristal de la casa de Sasuke.

-Ah.

-Obviamente saldrá de nuestro departamento.

-Será posibl…

-La culpa es tuya y lo sabes.-Le cortó muy seria.

-No, no es mía. El traidor es él.

-Lo que tu digas, solo le tienes mucha manía, demasiada diría yo.

-Si has terminado ya, ¡lárgate!

-Que maleducado eres. No hace falta que me grites.

-No haces más que molestarme.

-Espero que no estés haciendo trabajo a mis espaldas.

-¿Por qué? Así te ahorro….

-No me lo ahorras, me lo complicas.

-Yo veo muchos Internacionales controlando Central.

-Sí y ya todo está organizado, así que no hace falta que te tires todo el día libre aquí encerrado.

-Pues tranquila que no hare nada que pueda molestar a tu trabajo.

Kouki volvió a los planos mientras Miyoshi suspiraba, no podía controlarle las 24 horas del día, pero no le gustaba su actitud.

* * *

Temari miraba con cansancio el techo de su cuarto. Estaba aburrida, no había hecho absolutamente nada. Alguien llamó a la puerta, miro el reloj, era temprano para que sus hermanos llegasen a casa. Bajó y abrió la puerta.

-Hola.-Le saludó Mei.-Venia a ver cómo estabas, ¿molesto?

-No, entra.

-No te he podido traer nada porque acabo de salir de una reunión.

-¿Qué reunión?

-Tras el incidente, Shu decidió tener una reunión con tu hermano.

-¿Qué se ha dicho en la reunión?

-Se terminó la incomunicación.

-¿En serio?-Le preguntó atónita mientras entraba en el salón.

-Sí, la situación no podía seguir así.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-Pero le ha costado una barbaridad convencer a tu hermano.

-Ya me lo imagino, últimamente está muy protector.

-Lo sé, ¿cómo está la otra chica?

-Pues con los nervios destrozados, Gaara la llama a todas horas.-Le dijo con cierto deje melancólico.-Vosotros, ¿os vais ya?

-Tenemos que hacerlo, han sucedido cosas importantes en Central y Shu es el jefe de los Portavoces.

-Os voy a echar de menos.-Le confesó.-Eráis los únicos que me escuchabais.

-Puedes llamarme por teléfono cuando no esté aquí, yo también lo haré.-Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.-Aunque lo bueno es que ya podrás hablarle a tu novio.

Temari se puso roja como un tomate al ver la realidad. A partir de ese momento podría hablar con él e incluso ir hasta Konoha.

-Pero mira que contenta te has puesto.

-¿Quieres un te?-Le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Vale, pero no pienses que con esto te vas a ir de rositas.

-Vale.-Le contestó mientras sonreía y se marchaba a la cocina.

* * *

-Karin.-La llamó Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras buscándola.

-Dime.-Le contestó asomándose desde la cocina.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro, ¿dime?

Sakura se la llevo fuera para hablar más tranquilas.

-El otro día Sasuke se enteró de todos los problemas que tiene su hermano con la boda.-Le explicó.-De echo la ha cancelado y me gustaría que me ayudases a buscarle un vestido a la novia en Central, ya sabes saber en qué sitios buscar y…

-Tranquila tienes mi ayuda.-le dijo.-Como yo también estoy organizando mi boda estoy muy actualizada.

-¡Genial!-Dijo muy contenta.-Hablaré con Ayumi y vendré a Central con ella.

-Avísame cuando vengáis y preparó un tour .

-¡Ow! Genial.

Ambas se abrazaron cuando Suigetsu y Kaito salían cargados con maletas.

-Con que estáis aquí.-Dijo Suigetsu algo mosqueado.

-Estábamos hablando de cosas de chicas.-Le dijo Karin.

Kaito tropezó y cayó al suelo con las maletas de por medio, Sakura acudió corriendo a ayudarle.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No tranquila, creo que me he pasado con el peso.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

-Yo llevo esta maleta.-le dijo mientras le cogía una.

Kaito suspiró, Sakura le miró curiosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que estoy pensando en el trabajo que nos espera mañana en la oficina, ¿cuánto vais a estar en Central?

-Pues nos vamos en año nuevo, ¿por?

-Por Sasuke, normalmente suele ser mucho más pesimista y si encima le añadimos la presión y los desprecios de los idiotas pues….

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-Le contestó suspirando.-Si pudiera….

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Kaito poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.-Ya me encargo yo de animarle, aunque me cueste más que a vosotros.

-Se que estás muy pendiente de él, así que gracias.

Abrazó a Kaito con cariño cuando Sasuke y Wataru aparecieron.

-Vaya, vaya. Wataru deberíamos controlarlos más.-Dijo Sasuke con cierto humor.

-Sí, ya lo veo.

Sakura y Kaito se separaron apresuradamente mientras Wataru y Sasuke se reían.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó Sakura.

-Dime.-Le contestó mientras cargaba las maletas.

-He decidido ayudarte con lo de tu hermano.-Le contestó un poco nerviosa.-He hablado con Karin y me ha dicho que me va a ayudar con el vestido de Ayumi.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del vestido? Yo no te conté que Ayumi se había quedado sin vestido

-No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé.-Le dijo picarona mientras le sonreía.

Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le plantó un buen besó sin poder contenerse sorprendiendo tanto a Sakura como al resto, ya que Sasuke no era de mostrar sus sentimientos de forma pública.

-Buscaros una habitación.-Les dijo Naruto a modo de broma.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura un poco avergonzado y un poco rojo, Sakura sonrió al ver el apuro de su novio

* * *

Pasaron los días sin altercados, pero eso no implicaba que Tenten no sufriese ansiedad todos los días que se despertaba.

Aquel día fue al cementerio a ver la tumba de sus padres, dejó las flores y se sentó frente a las tumbas. Necesitaba pensar fuera de las cuatro paredes de su casa que cada día la asfixiaba mas. Tsunade estaba contenta con ella pero Tenten no estaba contenta con su trabajo. Cada día se daba más cuenta de que ser ninja no era lo suyo ya que si hubiese sido así habría sabido llevar mejor la pérdida del bebe. No había sabido aplicar el entrenamiento.

-Hola Tenten.-Le saludo Gai sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.-Le contestó sin mirarle.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-Le respondió en tono acerrado.-Desde que estoy de baja hasta ahora no he sabido nada de vosotros, no entiendo a qué viene hacerme esa pregunta.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas tanto.-Le cortó un poco alterado.-Pensé que éramos como una familia, pero que equivocada estaba.

Tenten se levantó muy incómoda con la charla, lo cierto era que quería soltar lo que sentía al respecto de su equipo pero se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba siendo error.

-Tenten, espera.-Le pidió mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-No.

-Desahógate.-le pidió.

-Un poco tarde para pedírmelo, ¿no crees?

-Sí.

-Pues ya esta.-Le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre con brusquedad.-Vete a consolar a Neji como hasta ahora, ¿pensaste que no me di cuenta? Pues no, me enteré de ello y no sabes la decepción que sentí al enterarme. Pensé que vendríais a verme algún día, necesitaba hablar con mi equipo, mi familia. Ahora si me permites me marcho.

Tenten se marcho del cementerio llorando bajo la atenta mirada de Gai, el cual se sintió bastante mal.

* * *

Kenzo se sentó frente al resto de sus miembros de elite.

-Bueno, ¿qué misión tenemos?-Preguntó Sayoko.

-Se te ve con ganas.

-Llevo mucho tiempo aquí encerrada, quiero salir.-Le dijo un poco desesperada.

-Vamos a volver a presionar.-Les informó.-Pero Suna no es la opción.

-Acaban de abrir las comunicaciones.-Le informó Shoko.-Creo que es la mejor…

-No lo veo así.-Le cortó Shizuko.-Porque creo que en el encierro han estado siendo entrenados.

-Da igual, vamos a atacar la aldea de la niebla.-Dijo Kenzo.-Es la única aldea sin atacar.

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó Kaneki.

-Ya mismo.

-Nos llevamos equipo, ¿no?

-Llevaros un equipo medio.

-¿No vas a venir tu?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-No, vosotros sois más que suficiente.

El nuevo equipo se levantó y se marchó en silencio en busca de equipo para marcharse y atacar Kirigakure.

* * *

Natsuki se acercó al despacho de Sasuke, Kaito se levantó en cuanto la tubo frente al escritorio.

-Muy buenas, Kaito.-Le saludo con alegría.

-Hola.

-Vengo a daros buenas noticias.

-¿He oído buenas noticias?-Preguntó Sasuke saliendo de su despacho.

-Si, Kazuma os da la tarde libre para que os preparéis para el año nuevo y mañana tampoco tendréis que venir.

-¿Y eso?

-Desde que empezó la semana os habéis encargado del control de Central y Kazuma ha decidido que les toca a otros, así disfrutáis de las fiestas con la familia y amigos.-Les decía muy contenta.-Que básicamente no hemos tenido vacaciones.

-Sí y Sasuke no ha disfrutado de su novia.

-No me digas que ha venido tu novia a pasar las navidades contigo.

-Mi novia y unos amigos.

-Puf, se lo han tenido que pasar…

-En mi ausencia se han ido de turismo por Central.

-Pues en cuanto terminéis os marcháis para disfrutar las visitas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, feliz año.-Contestó Sasuke.

-Igualmente chicos.

Esperaron a que Natsuki desapareciera por las escaleras cuando Kaito se levantó alzando los brazos.

-¡Sí!

-Vas a pasarte por la feria esta noche?

-Por supuesto, cenaré por allí con Wataru y unos amigos, así que nos veremos seguro.-le dijo.-Que leches, te llamo y quedamos para tomarnos algo por el año nuevo.

-Vale.

-Porque estaremos libres pero tenemos que estar disponibles.

-Lo sé.

-¿Has terminado los informes?

-Sí y venia a invitarte a un café.

-Pues te acepto el ultimo café del año porque ya no tenemos más trabajo.

-Pues vamos y voy avisando a…

-Chicos.-Les llamó Chie mientras se acercaba a ellos.-¿Venís a tomaros un café con nosotros?

-Vale, íbamos a tomárnoslo igual…

-Genial.

Los tres se marcharon a la cafetería donde les esperaban Shinta, Meiko, Kou y Miyoshi, junto a otros Internacionales de los otros equipos. Sasuke le mando un mensaje a Suigetsu para que los rasos que quisieran bajar a tomarse un café a modo de despedida del año.

* * *

La Mizukage estaba cerrando su despacho cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma que nunca había escuchado.

-¡Mizukage-sama!-Le llamó Ao corriendo hasta ella.-Perdemos ninjas.

-¿Có…

-Creemos que son Absortion.-Le explicó apresuradamente.-No ha quedado ningún cuerpo en la frontera, solo charcos de sangre.

-Hay que avisar a la Internacional y evacuar la aldea.

-La Internacional ha recibido la alarma y se está procediendo a una evacuación urgente.

-Muy bien, voy al campo de batalla.-Le dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.-Si se creen que pueden andar a sus anchas en mi aldea lo llevan claro.

* * *

Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke a preparar la cena. Le observaba con atención, ya que cuando cocinaba ponía cara de concentración total.

-Oye, ¿por qué pones esa cara?-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa.

-No estoy poniendo ninguna cara.

-Sí que la estás poniendo.-Le dijo empecinado.-Frunces el ceño levemente.

-¡Ah! Supongo que es la costumbre.

-¿Costumbre?

-Sí, cuando empecé a cocinar casi todos los días me quemaba o me cortaba.-Le explicó.-Supongo que mi cara de concentración se debe a eso, es más, la pongo inconscientemente.

-Eso tiene más sentido.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-No deberías besar al cocinero de esa manera.

-¿Por?

-Te puedes quemar.

-Siempre tan preocupado por los demás.

-¿Queda mucho para cenar?-Preguntó Naruto asomándose.-Tengo hambre.

-¿Has llamado a tus padres?-Le preguntó Sakura para que no le esquivase la pregunta de la misma forma en la que se lo hacía a Hinata

-No.

-Pues llámales, ya verás como la espera se te hace más corta.

-Hmmmm, tienes razón, voy a llamarla.

Naruto se marcho dejando un silencio tras él.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, hablo con ella a menudo, algo que seguro que tu no haces.

-…Hablo con ella cuando puedo

-Seguro que tu madre se alegra de escucharte. Deberías hacerlo a diario.

-Ese es un tema delicado.

-¿Por qué?

-El día que me sienta cómodo te lo diré.

-No entiendo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya, pero….llevo…mucho tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos que me cuesta hablar de temas…importantes, ¡auch! Me queme.

-Deja que te cure.

-Nah es una chorrada.-le dijo.-No hace falta que gastes chackra en una estúpida herida.

-Gasto chackra en lo que me da la gana.-Le dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano y le curaba en un tris.-Ale, ya está.

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente. Sakura sin poder resistirlo le beso intensamente, sorprendiendo a su novio.

-Tortolitos, eso hacedlo en una habitación.-Dijo Suigetsu entrando.

-Y tu también.-Le contestó Sasuke lazándole un trapo.-Como si tu no lo hubieses hecho nunca con Karin y créeme que tu y Karin os pasáis demasiado.

-Vale, vale. Solo venia a ver cómo iba la comida.

-Pues ya que estás aquí llévate los vasos y los cubiertos.-Le dijo Sakura mientras le extendía un par de vasos.

-Será mejor que dejes tus arranques románticos para cuando estemos solos.-Le susurró Sasuke cuando estuvieron solos.

Sakura se rio nerviosa mientras cogía unas servilletas y se escabullía de la cocina.

* * *

Kou se acercaba hasta su hermano que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo del hospital.

-Kazuki.-Le llamó.

-Hola Kou, ¿pasa algo?

-Mama quiere saber si vas a ….

-No voy a dejar a Chizuru aquí sola.

-Me imagine que dirías eso, tienes muy mala cara . Seguro que has estado trabajando aquí.

-No estoy de vacaciones.

El busca de Kou comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y vio que era una alerta de la aldea de la niebla.

-Mierda…-Susurró.

-Trabajo, ¿verdad?-Adivinó Kazuki.

-Sí y lo peor es que me tengo que marchar de Central ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo que llamo a mama y le informó de lo sucedido.

-De acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Y mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

Kou salió corriendo mientras intentaba contactar con Meiko para preparar al equipo de exploración grande rezando que no llegasen tarde a la urgencia.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, Fugaku que estaba recogiendo la mesa tras la cena y se preparaba para el año nuevo fue a abrirla.

-Kyosuke, hasta en fiestas estas…

-Van a entrar.

-¿Qué?

-Los fieles a Tanaka van a entrar en la prisión a liberar a los que vinieron de Central.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Itachi acercándose.

-Habrá fuga en la prisión si no hacemos algo.-Dijo Kyosuke con nerviosismo.

-Voy a avisar a los Hokages para que me faciliten ayuda.-Dijo Fugaku marchándose al teléfono.

Itachi miro a Kyosuke con el ceño fruncido ya que no se fiaba de ningún Uchiha desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Como sea mentira y le envíes a una trampa te acordarás de mi.-Le dijo Itachi cogiéndoles de la pechera.

-Entiendo tu postura, pero si estuviese en el otro bando no habría venido y habría ayudado a escapar a esos delincuentes para dejar en ridículo a tu padre. No soy como ellos, les odio con todo mi ser.-Le dijo con cierto tono de odio.-Mi madre murió en sus manos por apoyar a tu familia.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó sorprendido Itachi.

-Lo que oyes.-Le contestó deshaciéndose del agarre de Itachi.-Al principio os odiaba pero me di cuenta de que la culpa de su muerte no era vuestra sino del enfermo de Tanaka.

-¿Sabes quien fue?

-Sí, pero no tengo ninguna prueba .-Le contestó con pesar.-Algún día lo pagará.

-No dejes que la oscuridad te abrace.-Le dijo Fugaku mientras se ponía el chaleco de policía.

-Te acompaño.-Dijo Itachi.

-No, tú no eres policía y no es tu competencia.

-Yo si voy, capitán.-Le dijo Kyosuke.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le preguntó Fugaku.-Lo digo por si te ven y te comienzan a …

-Me da igual.-Le cortó Kyosuke.-Estoy harto del clan y de tener que callarme para que no me agredan e insulten, así que le acompaño.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Fugaku y Kyosuke se marcharon esperando pillarles in fraganti con la ayuda de los ninjas que iban a enviarles lo Hokages.

* * *

Meiko disparo a un Absortion, llevaba varias horas disparando. Habían caído varios de sus policías y estaba muy preocupada ya que las comunicaciones se habían roto por alguna extraña razón y no localizaba a Kou.

Un Absortion emergió del agua que inundaba toda la aldea por culpa de la rotura de una de las paredes de la presa. Meiko apuntó y disparó sin pensárselo dos veces, no contó con que estaba sola y alguien le agarró del cuello por detrás.

-Se acabó zorra.-Le dijo la voz de lo que ella supo que era un Absortion.

Meiko se sacó de la manga una daga y con un movimiento brusco se lo clavó en el tobillo con mucho esfuerzo ya que sentía que su chackra se estaba concentrando. El Absortion aulló de dolor y la soltó. Meiko se giró rápidamente mientras agarraba con más fuerza de la habitual, debido a los nervios apunto y le disparó. El Absortion cayó al suelo muerto.

-Maldita sea.-Susurró mientras se tocaba el pecho para tranquilizar su respiración.

-¡Meiko!-Le llamó la voz de Kou.

Se giró y le vio, en la azotea del edificio de enfrente con rasguños por toda la cara estaba su segundo.

-¡Kou! ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-¡También!

La caída de un edificio interrumpió la conversación a gritos que mantenían, desesperada Meiko sacó un localizador conectado al sistema de seguridad. Solo quedaban tres Absortion en la aldea.

-Maldita sea.

Ambos sin decirse nada se marcharon en dirección al estruendo

* * *

Kazuma esperaba con tensión noticias de Meiko, Natsuki entro al despacho con té. Desde que recibieron la alerta sabía que no tendrían celebración de año nuevo.

-¿Alguna novedad?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-No y me preocupa bastante.-Le contestó mientras se revolvía el pelo.-Vete a casa y des…

-Soy tu segunda Kazuma, debo estar a tu lado.-Le contestó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Esto va para largo.

-Deberías informar al resto de los Portavoces…

-No lo haré hasta que vea que la cosa se ponga más tensa.

-Al menos deberías aumentar la seguridad por…

-Eso es lo primero que he hecho Natsuki.

-¿Y por qué no me dices cuál es el plan?-Le reclamó.-Quiero saberlo para poder actuar en consecuencia.

-En cuanto he recibido la alerta de Meiko he activado el protocolo 3 de seguridad en Central y en caso de que se complique la cosa avisaré a los Portavoces.

-Deberías mantener a los…

-Confía en mi criterio Natsuki, no quiero producir una situación de alarma.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió Natsuki.-Pero como luego tenga que llamarles te mataré.

-Ok.-Dijo Kazuma mientras sonreía.-Me encanta cuando me amenazas.

-A mi no y últimamente estoy lanzándote amenazas constantemente.-Le dijo desanimada.

-Eso me motiva aunque no lo creas.-Le confesó.-Me gusta cuando te sientes orgullosa de mi.

Natsuki rodó los ojos. Kazuma cuando la situación era tensa le daba por soltar tonterías para destensar, algo que no conseguía con ella.

* * *

Sasuke y compañía disfrutaba de las celebraciones de año nuevo en Central, Sakura iba agarrada del brazo de su novio muy feliz.

-Hola.-Les saludó Wataru que iba del brazo de Kaito.

-¡Oh! Hola.-Respondió Sakura.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo en cuanto vio la cara de seriedad que mostraba Kaito.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro.

Kaito le agarró del brazo y le apartó del resto para poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo pasa en Central.-Le contestó nervioso.

-¿Por…

-Hay demasiados Internacionales en la calle como para que no pase nada.

Sasuke comprobó que Kaito tenía razón, había demasiados Internacionales en la calle.

-Tienes razón, pero no he recibido ningún tipo de aviso.-Le contestó mientras comprobaba que no tuviese ningún tipo de mensaje.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Confiar en Kazuma.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Si no nos han avisado será porque no es grave.

-No me fio.

-Anda relájate, nosotros íbamos al templo, ¿os apuntas?

-No se…

-Yo si quiero que os apuntéis.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Anda vamos.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Porque confío en ellos, ya te lo he dicho .

Wataru se acercó a su novio y se engancho de su brazo contenta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Os venís al templo con nosotros?-Le contestó Sasuke evitando la respuesta a la pregunta de Wataru.

-¡Oh! Vale.-Contestó Wataru.-Los amigos de Kaito nos han dejado un poco tiradillos a mitad de la noche.

-Pues venga.

Kaito fue arrastrado por su novia para ir al templo con el resto sin dejar de mirar con recelo al resto de los Internacionales que controlaban la zona.

* * *

-¡SOLTADLES!-Gritó un Uchiha frente a la prisión.

Fugaku llegó a la prisión antes de que llegasen los demás a rescatar a los presos. Kyosuke les amenazaba con la espada.

-No voy a dejar en libertad a personas condenadas de secuestro.

-¡No secuestraron a…

-No me hagas hablar.-Le cortó Fugaku muy mosqueado.-Iros a casa inmediatamente.

-¿O qué?

-Mira a tu alrededor.-Le recomendó Kyosuke en tono amenazador.

Los Uchiha reunidos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que estaban rodeados de ninjas.

-¿Has abandonado a tus policías?-Le preguntó uno.-Vaya policía…

-Todos los que estáis aquí sois policías, no sé qué esperabas.-Le reclamó Fugaku.-Sois vosotros los que no hacéis bien vuestro trabajo y así lleváis desde hace diez años, ¿vas a poner en duda mi profesionalidad?-Le advirtió.-Así que, u os marcháis o me veré obligado a arrestaros a todos.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló de pronto, Fugaku y Kyosuke se mantuvieron en silencio firmes. AL final acabaron cediendo y se marcharon .

-Eso ha estado cerca.-Dijo Kyosuke tenso.

-Ya no lo aguanto más.-Contestó Fugaku.-Estoy a muy poco de abandonar el puesto.

-No lo haga jefe.

-Pues ganas no me faltan.-Le dijo mientras entraba en la prisión.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo, no es extra es el que corresponde al de mañana. Aviso que hasta el dia 7 de Agosto no habrá más capítulos (aviso para quienes leen en lo mensajes de autor y no se pasan por el blog), me siento un poco agobiada por la falta de feedback, por lo que en este tiempo trataré de pensar que hacer con él XD, no os preocupéis, el fict tendrá final (no pienso dejarlo tirado y en este capitulo. Quiero continuar pero sin fuelle me quedo sin ganas de publicar porque no sé si os gusta o si no y me lleva a modificar las cosas a como las quería en un inicio y no quiero que pase) así que necesito pensar como organizar mi cabecilla y las ideas e iros preparando ;D.**

 **Os recuerdo que hace poco el fict cumplió un año y publique algo especial en el blog y me gustaría que os pasarais y me comentarais, así la espera será más rápida para el próximo capitulo que poco a poco el fict se va complicando mas y mas.**

 **Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y ¡feliz semana a todos! (ɔ◔︣‿◔︣)ɔ ❤.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	48. Chapter 48

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 48**

Completamente empapada corría hacia la entrada de la aldea, Meiko tenía claro que se haría con el mayor numero de Absortion posible.

-¡MEIKO!-Le llamó su segundo.

No le contestó hasta que alcanzó la frontera donde frenó de golpe; se giró y vio como los tres Absortion corrían hacia ella, Kou se posicionó a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó.

-Pararles, no se van a reír de nosotros así como así.-Le dijo concentrada .

Kou se quedó a la espera de órdenes pero se empezó a poner nervioso ante la cercanía de los Absortion.

-Necesito órdenes.-Le dijo con urgencia.

-Shhh.

Meiko lanzó seis largas agujas, tres a cada lado. Ipso facto realizó varios sellos a toda velocidad, dos hilos de chackra salieron de su cuerpo y conectaron con las agujas generando una pared de chackra imponente. Kou a pesar de la técnica seguía muy nervioso por lo que sacó su espada.

Los Absortion avanzaron a pesar del muro, Meiko implementó más energía en la técnica. El choque contra el muro fue bastante fuerte, los tres Absortion cayeron al suelo inconscientes o muertos.

-Kou…-Le llamó con esfuerzo Meiko.

-Dime.

-Revisa por si queda algún Absortion en la aldea.

Kou saco el localizador para comprobar que no había más Absortion.

-No queda nadie.-Le confirmó al cabo de cinco minutos.-Puedes levantar…

-Llama a cinco rasos que se encarguen de esos tres, no pienso quitar la barrera hasta verlos bien atados.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Shoko.

Los cuatro Absortion de elite no habían entrado en Kirigakure, Shizuko había tomado la decisión de dirigirlos desde fuera.

Shoko no había estado de acuerdo pero era la única en contra por lo que no discutió mucho.

-La atención de Central debe de estar aquí.-Dijo Kaneki excitado de la emoción.-Deberíamos atacar Central.

-¿Sin plan?-Preguntó escéptica Shoko.-Tenemos que preguntarle a Kenz…

-Lo que deberíamos hacer es entrar en Central sin llamar la atención y una vez dentro destruir sus fuerzas desde los pilares más fuertes, pero antes debemos hablar con Kenzo.-Dijo Shizuko muy concentrada.

Sayoko que había estado muy callada le extendió una radio, Shizuko la miró.

-Habla con él ahora mismo.-Le ordenó de forma autoritaria.-En este momento entrar a Central será más sencillo que dentro de unos días.

-Muy lista.-Dijo Kaneki.

-Pero, tendremos que camuflarnos para que los detectores no detecten nuestro chackra.-Dijo Shoko muy nerviosa.

Sayoko le lanzó un colgante negro en forma de circulo.

-Ese colgante absorbe la mayoría de la naturaleza de tu chackra, te sentirás débil al usarlo pero servirá.-Le explicó.-En cuanto te lo quites todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Cuánd…

-Todo este tiempo que hemos estado encerradas.-Le cortó Sayoko en tono acerado.-Empezamos a fabricarlo Hirmo y yo.

Shoko se calló, no quería meter la pata con Sayoko, ya la había metido suficiente y se sentía fatal ya que para ella era una amiga preciada. Shizuko, que se había alejado un poco para hablar con tranquilidad con Kenzo volvía.

-¿Y? ¿qué ha dicho?-Preguntó Kaneki ansioso.

-Nos da luz verde, pero nos pide que seamos más cuidadosos.-Contestó mirando a su hermano.-Mas te vale que lo seas Kaneki.

-¿Qué insinúas…

-Es muy sencillo.-Le cortó Sayoko acercándose a él y colocándole el colgante.-Compórtate como un hombre y no como el imbécil que sueles ser a diario, ¿te queda claro?

-…

Sayoko le cogió del cuello con fuerza al no recibir respuestas.

-Aun no he olvidado la muerte de Hiromi.-Le dijo.-Tenía que haber resucitado él y no tu que solo sirves para matar sin pensar, no piensas nunca lo que haces y nos metes en problemas a los demás, así que contrólate, ¿Queda claro?

-…Si.

Sayoko le soltó y le extendió un colgante a Shizuko. Shoko aún estaba alucinando ya que nunca había visto esa actitud en Sayoko y la miraba con respeto.

-Vámonos.-Dijo Shizuko.-Tenemos que estar en Central antes de que acabe el día.

Los cuatro Absortion se marcharon rumbo a Central.

* * *

Natsuki entro corriendo al despacho de Kazuma.

-Kazuma, Meiko quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Al fin!.Exclamó.-Pásamela.

Natsuki salió mientras Kazuma descolgaba el teléfono.

-¿Diga? ¿Meiko?

-La misma.-Le contestó agotada.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Pff, la aldea a quedado algo destrozada y hemos tenido unas cuantas bajas, pero tenemos tres Absortion atrapados. La Mizukage está de acuerdo en enviarlos a Central.

-Tened cuidado, pero….

-Los Absortion que tuvimos que matar se desintegraron al cabo de cinco minutos. Por eso solo tenemos tres Absortion sino serian mas.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero escucha, tengo la sensación de que algo muy gordo va a pasar dentro de poco.

-Por eso voy a reunirme con los Portavoces ahora mismo, aunque sois la mitad.

-¿Shu aun no ha vuelto?

-Está al caer, por lo que no se si llegara a la reunión.

-Estará harto de Suna.

-Su mujer no querrá que le llenes de trabajo.

-Lo sé, te dejo para que lleguéis pronto a Central.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.

Kazuma colgó y con energías renovadas abrió la puerta asustando a Natsuki que trataba de mantenerse despierta a base de café.

-Natsuki, avisa a los Portavoces de que hay una reunión urgente.

-¿Qué hago? ¿te mato?

-No, solo confía en mí y hazme el favor.

-De acuerdo.

Natsuki descolgó el teléfono mientras Kazuma le cogía el café y le daba un buen sorbo bajo la atenta mirada de Natsuki que le miraba con horror ya que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir al día que tenía por delante.

-Voy a por mas café, tranquila.-Le dijo mientras se marchaba a la cafetería.

* * *

Fugaku dormitaba frente al desayuno, Mikoto le había pedido varias veces que se fuese a descansar en la cama pero se negó ya que quería ir a las oficinas. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Voy yo.-Dijo Fugaku.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo.

Nada más abrir la puerta se arrepintió ya que no le apetecía nada hablar con Tanaka.

-Hola, feliz año Tanaka.-Le saludó de forma cordial.

-Igualmente.

-Dígame, ¿qué quiere?

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Creo que nada que le interese, a fin de cuentas usted es sacerdote y…

-La seguridad de mis fieles es muy importante para mí, son mi clan…

-Si eso fuese cierto todos los Uchiha que se marchándose la aldea seguirían aquí y no estarían fuera, o peor muertos.

Tanaka agarró a Fugaku de la pechera con violencia sorprendiéndole, Mikoto se asustó al verles.

-La verdad duele, ¿eh?

-Deja a los chicos en libertad.-le dijo en tono amenazador.

-Cometieron un delito y por tanto no les voy a dejar en libertad.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Querían secuestrar a un bebe y eso es un delito.

-El delito es de los padres, van a poner a ese niño al servicio del demonio. Tu hijo.

Fugaku le dio un empujón con violencia quitándoselo de encima.

-Vienes a mi casa a exigirme que haga mal mi trabajo y no contento con eso vuelves a insultar a mi hijo.

-Porque es el demonio personificado.

Fugaku agarró de la pechera al sacerdote, le metió en casa y le estampó contra la pared del recibidor, Mikoto fue hacia su marido para impedir que hiciese alguna tontería.

-No Mikoto, este hombre está arruinando nuestra vida y encima espera que hagamos lo que él quiera.-Le contestó sin dejar de mirar al sacerdote.-A lo mejor el demonio lo eres tú.

-¿Cómo…

-Me atrevo, si. Como tú. Ten mucho cuidado porque al primer fallo ¡zas! ¿queda claro? Eres un mortal como todos.

Tanaka le dijo que si con la cabeza, Fugaku le soltó y este les lanzó una mirada asesina antes de marcharse.

-Te has pasado, Fugaku.

-No, el que se está pasando es él y no pienso aguantar más el chaparrón, creo que tenemos derecho a defendernos. Mikoto.

Fugaku se acercó a su mujer a la que abrazo con cariño para calmar su ansiedad.

* * *

Sakura salió de la habitación medio adormilada, Sasuke estaba cerrando el armario ya vestido.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó.

-Vestirme, tengo una reunión de última hora.-Le contestó.

-No me hagas lo mismo que la última vez que estuve aquí.-Le pidió preocupada.

Sasuke se giró sorprendido por el tono de su novia, se acercó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado.

-No se me olvida que os vais, no te preocupes. Además solo es una reunión.

-Y visto que no es programada no pinta nada bien.

-¿Confías en mi?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces no te preocupes.

Sakura se echo a sus brazos, quería pasar el último día con él, pero como siempre iba a ser imposible.

-No te pongas así, te prometo que estaré aquí pronto ayudándote con el equipaje.

-Pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Y yo, siento ser Portavoz…Quizá deberías dej…

Sakura le tapo la boca con rapidez ya que no quería escuchar el final de aquella frase.

-Eso no va a solucionar nada.-Le dijo en tono cortante y desafiante.

-…

El busca de Sasuke volvió a sonar pero no se movió.

-Anda vete.-Le dijo.-Cuanto antes vayas antes volverás-

-No quiero que sufras por mí.

-Solo me preocupo.-Dijo Sakura sonriendo.-Ser novia de un Portavoz es diferente, ¿A todos les pasa lo mismo?

-Casi todos tienen pareja de Central.

-¿Y por qué…

Sasuke la beso tiernamente cogiéndole la cara con delicadeza.

-Prometo volver pronto.-Le dijo con una mirada diferente pero que dejó noqueada a su novia.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Hola Chie.-Le saludó Miyoshi en cuanto la vio en el pasillo.

-Hola.-Le contestó con alegría.-¿Vas a sustituir a Kouki en la reunión?

-No, he venido a buscarle para que lo sepa, Natsuki le ha llamado y no le ha localizado. En su casa no está, así que el único lugar donde me falta buscar es en su despacho.

-Menudo es Kouki.-Soltó Sasuke muy serio mientras se acercaba a ellas.-Critica a los demás pero luego él hace lo mismo.

-Lo sé, desde que soy su segunda no hace más que hablarme y tratarme mal.-les confesó Miyoshi.-Ha cambiado mucho.

-Yo siempre le he conocido así.-Dijo Sasuke.

Miyoshi suspiró desanimada cuando Kouki apareció al final del pasillo mirando su teléfono.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Le gritó su segunda.

-No te interesa.

-¡Claro que me interesa!.-Le grito alterada.-Tienes una reunión urgente y no estás localizable, Natsuki me ha llamado preocupada por ello y llevo más de una hora buscándote.

-Ya me has encontrado, ya te puedes marchar.

Miyoshi le miró con una mezcla de resentimiento y dolor.

-Podías tener un poco de tacto.-Le recriminó Sasuke.-Te estaba buscando para que no quedases mal frente a los demás.

-¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión?

-Pues mira, si la Internacional es de mi incumbencia y ahora vamos a la reunión.

Sasuke se marchó seguido de Chie dejando a Miyoshi en compañía de Kouki, el cual la agarró del brazo con violencia.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó a la defensiva Miyoshi.

-Te estás equivocando de bando Miyo….

-No estoy en ningún bando Kouki, tienes un serio problema.

-La que lo tiene eres tú. Me quieres hundir la carrera.

-No soy como tu Kouki.-Le dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre.-Me ofendes…

-Eso dices en voz alta pero internamente quieres verme hundido.

-Sí, no te lo niego. Pero deseo que lo hagas tu solo sin "ayuda" de nadie.-Le dijo contundente.-Y ahora vete a la reunión, no vaya a ser que te hundas.

Miyoshi dejo a Kouki en el pasillo. No quería seguir en su compañía ya que muy en el fondo le seguía queriendo y por tanto aun le dolía la traición.

* * *

Ayumi leía sus notas mientras volvía a casa, había pasado toda la noche pendiente de noticias de Kirigakure. Frenó cuando sintió que alguien miraba.

Surumi desde enfrente la miraba con censura, se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vuelvo a casa tras un duro día de trabajo.

-¿Ya conseguiste trabajo?-Le preguntó con desdén.

-Sí y si me…

-Vuelve a casa.-Le dijo.

-Ni hablar.

-No lo entiendes, solo estoy preocupado por ti. Si sigues así acabarás mal.

-Mama, por favor piensa un poco lo que dices.-Le pidió preocupada por su obsesión.-Vosotros no queréis mi felicidad y daros cuenta de que mi felicidad es con Itachi.

-No sabes lo que dices.-Le dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Ayumi se soltó del agarre de su madre que la miraba como si estuviese loca.

-Te convertirás en la familia del demonio y por tanto serás un adorador del demonio.

-Ya está.-Le cortó Ayumi.-Estoy cansada de discutir contigo de lo mismo.

Dejó a su madre con la palabra en la boca, discutir con ella le hacía mucho daño, más de lo que reconocería.

* * *

Miraba absorto las nubes del nuevo año absorto.

-¡Shikamaru!-Le llamó Yoshino.-Tienes visita.

-Si es muy pronto para que venga nadie.-Murmuró mientras se levantaba y se iba a la puerta.-Solo son las 12…

-Hola Shikamaru.-Le saludó Choji.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?

-No, ¿tiene que pasar algo para venir a verte?

-No, pero como llegamos tarde a casa no pensé que vendrías tan pronto.

-Son las doce.

Shikamaru entro en casa seguido de Choji, se sentaron donde antes se había quedado observando las nubes.

-¿Quieres un té, Choji?-Le preguntó Yoshino.

-Vale.-Le dijo feliz.

-Te veo muy contento para haber dormido tan poco.-Comentó Shikamaru.

-Es que estoy contento.-Contestó con simplicidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Suna ha abierto las comunicaciones de nuevo.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro a su amigo del alma buscando indicios de que le estaba gastando una broma pero no los encontró.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Es que….no sé qué decir.

-Ya puedes llamarla y hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-No voy a darte mi fuente.-Contestó Choji en tono misterioso.-Me siento un poco desilusionado, pensé que te iba a animar mas.

-Es que no lo estoy procesando, la verdad.

-Pues aparte de llamarla puedes visitarla y verla en persona.

Yoshino les dejo el té en completo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la señora Nara.-Estáis muy callados.

-Es su hijo, que no asimila que ya puede ponerse en contacto con su novia.

-Shikamaru, alégrate hombre.-Le medio regañó su madre.-Temari estará esperando tu llamada.

Shikamaru se echó a reír y llorar de felicidad, el cumulo de tensión acababa de salir de la forma más vergonzosa posible, Yoshino le abrazó con cariño mientras Choji reía a carcajada limpia.

* * *

Abrió las ventanas para poder ventilas el pequeño despacho del que disponía, llevaba una buena temporada sin pisarlo por culpa de sus hermanos. Respiró hondo un par de veces y procedió a darse crema en la cara mientras observaba la puerta Central abierta. Sonrió, al fin podían entrar y salir de la aldea. Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Contestó mientras se giraba.

-Hola.-Saludó Mei con una sonrisa.-Veo que vuelves al trabajo.

-Eso parece.-Le contestó Temari devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Venia a despedirme.

-Es una pena que os vayáis ya.

-Nos volveremos a ver, tranquila.-Le contestó Mei dándole un abrazo.

Temari la abrazó fuertemente a modo de agradecimiento por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas.

-Gracias por todo, Mei.

-No hace falta que me agradezcas nada.-Le contestó mientras se separaban.-Espero que no te quede cicatriz.

-Yo también.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Claro.

-Déjate ese peinado, te queda muy bien. Seguro que a tu novio le encanta y si te pintas los labios ya ni te cuento.

Temari se puso roja sin saber que contestar, Mei por su parte se rio un poco de la situación.

-No has podido hablar con él, ¿verdad?

-No, las comunicaciones están tardando en abrirse. No sé por qué.

-Mételes caña.-Le sugirió.-Que se vea que has vuelto con las pilas cargadas.

Ambas muchachas se rieron, Mei salió del despacho acompañada por Temari, la cual se dio cuenta de que más de un ninja la miraba con el ceño fruncido como si les disgustara su presencia y eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

* * *

Salieron de la reunión bastante desanimados, Kazuma se volvió a emparanoyar y decidió tomar decisiones drásticas.

-En fin a aumentar la seguridad en las entradas.-Comentó Chie desanimada.

-En tiempos como estos es normal.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Aunque estamos tardando demasiado en poner la seguridad.

-Pues ponte tu a dirigir.-Le recriminó Kouki.

-Kouki te estoy escuchando.-Le amenazó Kazuma.-Iros a descansar y esta tarde os veo a todos en las oficinas.

-De acuerdo.-Contestaron todos al unísono.

Sasuke se marcho directamente a casa, en ella estaban todos recogiendo las cosas y preparando la maleta.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó Naruto.

-Hola.

Sakura se asomó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada del otro mundo, la verdad.-Contestó mientras se quitaba el chaleco.-Solo se ha decidido aumentar la seguridad en los registros de la frontera.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Ino.-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Han atacado Kirigakure y la han dejado un poco destrozada según le contó Meiko.

-¿Los sistemas de seguridad no funcionan?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces….

-Kazuma siempre ha sido así.-Le cortó Sasuke con simplicidad.-En cuanto hay algún problema le da por aumentar la seguridad y si hace mucho que no se revisa se hace una revisión completa.

-Hace bien.

-Sí, no lo discuto.-Dijo mientras abría un cajón del armario que había en el salón.-Pero nos vuelve locos a todos.

Sacó una caja, la colocó en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Naruto curioso al ver que sacaba cajitas del interior.

-Son talismanes de protección. Los encargué el otro día, toma, este es para ti Naruto.-Le contestó extendiéndole una de las cajas.

Repartió las cajas a todos salvo a Sakura, que ya tenía uno y lo llevaba puesto.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad, usadlo por favor.

-¿Y a Sakura?-Preguntó Sai.-Es tu novia y no le vas a dar…

-Ya tengo uno.

-Pero, ¿no le vas a dar un regalo de Navidad?-Le recriminó Naruto.-Vaya nov…

-Siempre igual.-Le cortó Sasuke.-Toma.

Sasuke le extendió una cajita de terciopelo negro, Sakura se la cogió algo cohibida ya que todo el mundo la conservaba.

-N-no hacía falta, yo no he traído nad…

-Con venir aquí ya es suficiente.-Le calmó Sasuke.

Abrió la cajita con manos temblorosas. En su interior había un anillo. Era de plata y completamente liso, lo sacó pero Sasuke se lo quitó para ponérselo él.

-Creo que debería ponértelo yo.-Le susurró mientras se lo colocaba en el anular.-Menos mal que es de tu talla porque si no se borraría la inscripción.

-¿Qué inscripción?

-Dentro del anillo hay una fecha.-Le explicó nervioso mientras se lo quitaba y se lo enseñaba.-Es el día de nuestro primer día como novios y no sé si…

Sakura le cogió de la cabeza para plantarle un buen beso en los labios no le importaba si el resto estaba o no presente, solo quería besarle.

-¡Ala! Buscaros una habitación.-Les regañó en broma Naruto.

Se separaron un poco avergonzados.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho.-Le contestó mientras observaba como le colocaba el anillo de nuevo.

* * *

Surumi lloraba en el templo, no quería que su marido la viese llorar por su hija.

-¿Qué te pasa Surumi?-Le preguntó Tanaka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Es mi hija.-Le contestó rota.-No escucha lo que le digo.

-Esta absorbida por el demonio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Castigarla para que se dé cuenta del daño que está haciéndose a sí misma y a su familia.

-¿Cómo?

Tanaka pensó tranquilamente mientras Surumi le miraba expectante.

-Llámala un día cuando menos se lo espere, hazla venir a tu casa y del resto ya me encargo yo.

-¿Ayumi volverá?-Preguntó ilusionada.

-Eso intentaremos.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Se tomaron medidas drásticas.

-…

-Piensa un poco la situación, si ella no vuelve con nosotros ya no tendrás hija por la que sufrir, es más, si muere en nuestras manos sufrirá menos que si lo hace en las suyas, ¿no crees?

-…Si.-Le contestó muy convencida ante el argumento que le daba Tanaka.-Hablaré con usted cuando todo esté listo.

-Esperaré pacientemente su llamada.-Le contestó sonriéndola.

* * *

-Hasta aquí os puedo acompañar.-Dijo Sasuke parando frente a la frontera.

Sakura apretó el agarre.

-¿Nos tienen que registrar el equipaje?-Preguntó Sai.

-Sí y tenéis que dar la documentación.

Pacientemente fueron esperando a su registro, Sakura estuvo todo lo que pudo enganchada de la mano de Sasuke.

-¡Hombre! Un Portavoz por aquí.-Comentó uno de los Internacionales.-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Sasuke antes de contestar se soltó de Sakura, no quería que se supiera que tenia novia por seguridad.

-Estoy despidiendo a unos amigos.-Le contestó simulando tranquilidad.

Sakura se enfado ya que se había tenido que separarse de él, por lo que en modo de respuesta antes de cruzar la puerta se agarró a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sasuke se quedó un poco tieso ya que el beso fue muy rápido. Sakura le sonrió mientras le miraba desafiante lo que le llamó la atención.

-Adiós cielo.-Se despidió mientras le daba la espalda.

-A-adiós.-Le respondió descolocado.

Ino y el resto se reían de la situación cuando Hinata vio a alguien que le era muy familiar, demasiado. Dio dos pasos hacia la persona como hipnotizada, ese pelo verde era poco común.

-¡Hinata!-La llamó Naruto.

Hinata frenó y se giró para encarar a su novio contrariada. Naruto la miraba sin comprender lo que hacía su chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

-N-no, solo me había parecido ver a alguien, pero es imposible porque está muerto.

-Entonces lo habrás confundido.-Le contestó mientras le ponía un brazo sobre los hombros para calmarla ya que la notó ciertamente nerviosa.

-Pues ya estamos todos.-Dijo Ino cuando Sakura cruzó la puerta.-Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke.

-A vosotros por la sorpresa.-Les contestó.

-¡Cuídate!-Le pidió Sakura.

-¡Igualmente!

Ino agarró del brazo a Sakura ya que si no lo hacía podían quedarse allí un buen rato.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba cuando entró a su despacho.

-¿Diga?

-¿Temari?-Preguntó la voz de Shikamaru.

-Sí.

-Al fin llevo una hora intentando contactar contigo.

-Es que restablecer las comunicaciones ha sido complicado.

-¿Qué tal Suna?

-Bien, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué tal estás?

-No sabría contestarte, la verdad.-Se sinceró.-Creo que doy la imagen de la hermana más débil.

-¿Por qué? Eso no es verdad.

-Verdad o no, han ido a por mí por culpa del cierre de la aldea.-Le confesó.-Gaara y Kankuro no han hecho más que sobreprotegerme todo el rato y no ha ayudado a mi autoestima.

-No sé qué decir.

-Ya haces bastante escuchándome.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba ene l escritorio.-¿Cómo está Konoha?

-Bastante tranquila…Siento no haber estado allí.

-No tranquilo, no es culpa tuya.

-Quiero verte.

-Yo también, aunque creo que tengo mucho trabajo, aun no lo he mirado.

-Entonces miraré a ver si me puedo escapar yo para ir a Suna.

Temari se echo a reír, ya que nunca se había esperado que Shikamaru quisiese escapar del trabajo para hacer un viaje hasta Suna, aunque escaquearse si que era algo normal en él, pero nunca lo había conseguido ya que en el fondo era más responsable de lo que quería reconocer.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le preguntó.

-De ti.

-¿Yo te hago gracia?

-Un poco.

-Bueno, si sirve para animarte por mi estupendo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Tengo que colgar delincuente. Hablamos luego.

-¿Cómo que delincuente?

-Jajajaja.

Un ninja de Suna entró sin esperar la respuesta de Temari, lo cual le molesto.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió.

Colgó el teléfono sin apartar la mirada del ninja.

-Dime.

-El Kazekage me ha pedido que te informe de que hay una reunión dentro de diez minutos para hacer un balance final de la incomunicación.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho él?

-Lo haría si el teléfono hubiese estado libre.-Le dijo a modo de regaño.

Temari frunció el ceño, ya que no le gusto el tono con el que le hablaba, pero lo dejó pasar.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy para allá.

* * *

Shizuko preparaba la instalación de comunicación mientras el resto se hacía a la nueva casa que habían ocupado nada más entrar en Central.

Kaneki miraba por la ventana con ansiedad, ya que quería salir y hacer de las suyas pero su hermana le frenó. Shoko les miraba con recelo ya que no se sentía segura en la casa del enemigo como le estaba pasando en aquel momento.

-Quiero salir.-Rugió Kaneki.

-Ni se te ocurra pisar la calle.-Le contestó Sayoko en tono amenazante.-Como te vea poner un pie en la calle te corto la cabeza y la pongo de decoración en la base.

Kaneki la miró de forma burlona y desafiante lo cual molestó a Shoko, pero el miedo que le tenía le frenó. No quería acabar muerta en sus manos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Actuar como ciudadanos de Central, en cuanto recibamos órdenes actuaremos y lo haremos caer.-Informó Shizuko.-Así que ponte cómodo, Kaneki.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Finalmente he vuelto, no es el día de la publicación pero dije que publicaría esta semana y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos esta semana que viene a ver si puedo publicar en el día que suelo hacerlo, es decir mañana, para no generar más trastornos de publicación y os canséis de esperar pero todo es cuestión de que me dé tiempo para que todo esté bien. Aún si no puedo publicar mañana a lo largo de la semana tendréis un capitulo nuevo.**

 **Gracias por los reviews que he recibido estas últimas semanas, a esas personitas, trataré de contestaros esta semana que entra.**

 **Os vuelvo a recordar que hace poco el fict cumplió un año y publique algo especial en el blog y me gustaría que os pasarais y me comentarais.**

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	49. Chapter 49

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 49**

Kenzo llevaba diez minutos observando el teléfono, había recibido la orden de moverse por Central, pero no estaba convencido del todo. Su cuerpo de elite esperaba ordenes pero no estaba convencido de que aquello funcionase, se sentía más cómodo actuando desde fuera.

Suspiró por enésima vez y llamo por teléfono.

-¿Diga?-Respondió la voz de Shizuko.

-Shizuko, soy yo.

-Capitán, ¿dígame qué hacemos?

-Ya iba siendo hora de que después de un mes aquí encerrados de señales de vida.-Se escuchó decir a Kaneki.

-De momento quiero que investiguéis los sistemas de seguridad que llevan los Internacionales. Estoy seguro de que cuando van de misión llevan algo.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-Sí, quiero toda la información posible de los Portavoces y sus segundos, así como del capitán general, sobre todo temas de familia. Atacar por ahí va a ser una de las mejores opciones.

-Eso haremos.

-Ponle el altavoz.-Reclamó Kaneki.-Que quiero decirle cuatro cosas.

-No eres mi superior, no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Hazlo.-Le pidió Kenzo.

-Ya está en altavoz.-Dijo Shizuko al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres Kaneki?

-Dime a quien tengo que matar, se que tienes algo especial para mí.

-Pues no, todos haréis lo que le he dicho a Shizuko.

-Lo he oído y todo era pura investigación.

-Kaneki, estás en territorio enemigo y por tanto no puedes actuar como loco.

-Yo ya conozco Central.

-Y quieres que te recuerde cómo acabaste.

-…

-¿Por qué hemos estado un mes sin hacer nada?-Preguntó Sayoko.

-Para evitar sospechas y para que os aclimatarais vosotros y que los vecinos no sospechen, ¿algo más?

-…

-Bien, espero vuestro trabajo en breve.

Colgó cabreado por la actitud de Kaneki; no pensaba dejarle subírsele a la chepa.

* * *

Chizuru se levantó de la cama de hospital en el que estaba, Kazuki, el cual dormitaba en el único sofá que había, se despertó.

-Chizu.-La llamó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hasta ella.

-Kazu, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó contrariada mientras le miraba y observaba la habitación.-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-Le preguntó nervioso.

-No, ¿ha pasado algo?

-…

-Da igual, tengo que salir y hablar con el capitán.

-¿Para qué?-Le preguntó agarrándola de los brazos con energía.-Tienes que descansar.

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí y no mi madre?-Le preguntó mientras se ponía nerviosa mientras forcejeaba.-Ella en estos casos te sustituye por tu trabaj…

Dejo de forcejear al recordar lo sucedido, abrió mucho los ojos mientras se le empañaban en lágrimas, Kazuki la abrazo con fuerza para calmarla.

-Dime que no pasó…-Le pidió suplicante.

Kazuki no quería contestarla, él no estaba preparado para darle la noticia, por lo que continuo abrazándola.

-¡No!-Gritó mientras se deshacía del abrazo de un empujón.-¡Él tiene la culpa!

Chizuru se lanzó sobre la puerta con violencia, la abrió y salió corriendo, Kazuki salió detrás de ella pero vió a Miyoshi correr hacia ella desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡SUELTAME!-Le gritó cuando la atrapó.-¡KOUKI TIENE LA CULPA! ¡ÉL HABLÓ CON ELLA!

Un médico y dos enfermeras acudieron hasta allí corriendo. Una de ellas con mucho esfuerzo le aplicó un tranquilizante mientras Miyoshi la tenía atrapada.

-Cálmate.-Le pidió Kazuki.

-¡CALLATE!-Le gritó fuera de sí mientras forcejeaba.-¡El traidor tiene que pagarlo!

Estuvieron un buen rato en el pasillo hasta que el tranquilizante hizo efecto y la llevaron hasta su habitación.

-Gracias por atraparla.-Le agradeció Kazuki.

-No tienes que agradecer nada.

-No pensé que reaccionaria así.-Comentó preocupado.-Parece como si hubiese enloquecido, insultando a su superior…el médico me dijo que podía pasar, pero…

-No creo que se haya vuelto loca.-Le cortó.-Si ha dicho eso será por algo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, completamente. Después de este brote estará fatal, solo te tiene a ti.

-No pienso dejarla sola. La quiero.

-Y serias muy idiota si la dejas por esto que acaba de pasar. Anda anímate que Chizu sigue con la misma fuerza de siempre. Casi consigue que la suelte.-Le dijo para tratar de animarlo, algo que consiguió ya que le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Shina iba tranquila por la calle camino a la asociación, lo que no se esperaba era lo que se iba a encontrar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó a nadie en particular cuando vio las pintadas que tenia la fachada.

Entró corriendo ene l edificio buscando al conserje que salía en aquel momento con un bote de pintura.

-Hola Shina, ¿has vis…

-Como para no verlo.-Le cortó muy preocupada.-¿Se sabe quien fue?

-No, las grabaciones de seguridad no sirven de nada ya que llevaba la cabeza tapada completamente.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser.-Dijo mientras dejaba el bolso sobre el mostrador.-No uses esa pintura, mejor llama un pintor para que lo haga pero en toda la fachada.

-Pensaba pintarlo para que los chicos no lo vieran.

-Agradezco tu intención pero prefiero que lo vean y estén prevenidos.-Dijo mientras reanudaba el camino a su despacho.-Lo que si te voy a pedir es que le hagas una foto a esa pintada, quiero que queden pruebas gráficas de esto, no vaya a ser que los de arriba vuelvan a estar ciegos.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Chocaron la una contra la otra y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó Ayumi.

-Perdona…¡oh! Hola Ayumi.

-Hola Sakura, que casualidad.

Sakura recogió su carpeta y la de Ayumi mientras está recogía su teléfono.

-Disculpa, no te vi.-Dijo Sakura mientras le extendía la carpeta.

-Yo tampoco, estaba más pendiente del teléfono.-Se lamentó.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, trabajando a tope.-Le dijo forzando una sonrisa.-¿Y tú?

-Yo bien también.

-Echando de menos a mi cuñado, ¿a qué si?-Le susurró.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

-Oye…me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿tienes diez minutos?

-Claro.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una terraza dónde pidieron un té. El silencio entre ambas incomodaba a Sakura ya que no sabía cómo iba a tomarse su cuñada lo que le iba a decir.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con la boda.

-…

-Sasuke está enfadado por la situación.

-La culpa no es suya.-Se apresuró a decir Ayumi preocupada.

-Lo sé y creo que…te puedo ayudar.

-¿Eh?

Sakura se levantó de su silla para sentarse a su lado y no frente a ella. El objetivo era claro, que nadie más se enterase de lo que le iba a decir.

-Podemos ir a buscarte el vestido a Central.

-Pero, no tengo dinero para un gasto así.

-Me imaginé que ibas a decir algo así, por lo que te lo voy a regalar yo.

-Ni hablar, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque Sasuke se está encargando de reservaros el local donde se celebrara el convite el día que queríais casaros, aunque era una sorpresa y te la acabo de destripar.

-No podéis hacer eso….lo íbamos a pagar nos…

-Mira, Sasuke se siente responsable y quiere ayudaros de alguna manera, si no lo aceptáis se va a enfadar.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Itachi, esto es cosa de dos.

-El vestido no.-Le presionó un poco para que aceptase.

-Es mucho dinero.

-Eso lo dices por los precios de aquí en Central todo es diferente.

-Serán caros como aquí.

-…Piénsatelo, solo quiero hacerte un regalo que te guste.

-Te lo agradezco pero eso es demasiado.

-Insisto.

-De acuerdo, me lo pensaré.

Sakura era consciente de que no la había convencido, pero su objetivo de ayudar no iba a parar.

* * *

Miyoshi entró en el despacho del capitán general tras esperar diez largos minutos.

-Dime Miyoshi.-Le dijo Kazuma mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

-Quería pedir permiso para registrar la correspondencia de Kouki.

-Tienes que darme una razón muy buena para que te lo de.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Chizuru se ha despertado al fin y ha acusado a Kouki de la muerte de su madre.

-Eso es ridículo….

-Lo sé, pero desde que soy su segunda le he visto actuar de forma muy extraña.

-¿Cuáles son tus sospechas?

-Pienso que el traidor está en mi departamento y es Kouki.

-…

-Ya me imagino lo que está pensando. Que soy la menos indicada para lanzar estas acusaciones después de lo que me pasó, pero estoy segura de que si investigamos un poco…

-Basta.-Le cortó muy serio.-No te voy a dar el permiso, puedes marcharte.

Miyoshi le miró sorprendida por su actitud, el sentimiento de traición le volvió de forma brusca, tanto que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar de impotencia.

-Muy bien, no le molesto más.

Salió en completo silencio del despacho.

* * *

Fugaku salió del despacho cuando vio a Kyosuke entrando con una postura un poco extraña, se acercó a él preocupado.

-Kyosuke, ¿te pasa algo?-Le preguntó mientras le ponía la mano sobre el hombro.

Kyosuke hizo un gesto de dolor y se apartó bruscamente de él mientras le miraba mostrándole un ojo morado y la cara completamente magullada. Fugaku le indicó que le acompañase a su despacho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Nad…

-No me mientas.-Le cortó amenazante.

-Solo me metí en un li…

-¿Qué te he dicho?

-…Entonces no me haga decirle cosas que no quiero.

-¿Quién te ha dado una paliza? De verdad me preocupa.

-Por favor…

-De acuerdo, puedes marcharte.-Le dijo al fin.

Kyosuke se marchó agradecido dejando a Fugaku muy preocupado, suspiró y salió de nuevo a tomarse su pequeño descanso.

* * *

Kaito se levantó de su escritorio, en cuanto vio a Natsuki acompañada por dos hombres.

-Hola Kaito, ¿está Sasuke?

Si, le aviso.

-No hace falta que te molestes.-Le dijo mientras llamaba al despacho de Sasuke.

Kaito se quedó mirando muy sorprendido como entraban en el despacho, no le dio muy buena espina. Nunca habían acudido a su despacho sin previo aviso.

-Hola.-Les saludo Sasuke mientras se levantaba y les saludaba con un apretón de manos.

-Hola Sasuke.-Le saludó Natsuki.-Perdona que vengamos de improviso, ellos son Masaomi y Sato de Central televisión.

-Hola.-Les saludo mientras se sentaban.

-Hemos venido a que firmes el contrato.-Le informó Natsuki.

-¿Qué contrato?

-El de la serie.-Le dijo.

-No entiendo.

-Todos los altos cargos tienen su serie.-Le explicó Sato, la directora de la cadena.-Con la firma del contrato de ascenso aceptas…

-Acepto realizar entrevistas, no vender mi vida para que salga en la televisión.

Natsuki le extendió una carpeta con el logo de la cadena.

-Vas a tener que aceptar y firmar porque esto funciona así te guste o no. En la carpeta están todas las condiciones tanto de la cadena como de la Internacional. Datos sensibles tuyos serán alterados por seguridad.

-Te podemos dar una semana para que firmes el contrato, ya que queremos estrenar la serie a final de año. EL proceso es un poco lento.

-Ya ves.-Dijo Sasuke muy serio.-Entonces, hasta la semana que viene.

Sasuke les despidió de forma borde ya que no veía normal lo que les estaba pidiendo.

Natsuki le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se marchaba con los chicos de la televisión. Kaito se asomó al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Qué querían?

-Hacer una serie de mi vida, como si fuese interesante.-Le contestó medio cabreado.

-Ahora que lo dices todos los Portavoces la tienen.

-Sí y pensaba que era opcional, pero al parecer es obligatorio y que aceptas cuando firmas el contrato.

-¿No fastidies?

-Pues sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No me queda otras más que aceptar, pero hablaré con Kazuma porque me parece increíble.

-Pero si viene en el contrato…

-Leí el contrato, no venia nada de una serie sobre mi vida.-Le contestó indignado.-Con la de problemas que he tenido por ser extranjero como para que me guste la idea.

Kaito le miró con pesar, él había sido de aquellos que le había hecho la vida imposible por envidia pero el hecho de nombrarle su segundo le hizo plantearse seriamente si se estaba equivocando al igual que el resto pero se sentía mejor saber que había recapacitado y le había apoyado en todo lo que podía.

-¿Te traigo un café?

-Si, por favor.

* * *

Hinata salió del supermercado cuando se encontró con Ino.

-¡Oh! Hola Hinata. ¿qué tal?

-Bien comprando ingredientes para el regalo de San Valentín.

-¿Le vas a hacer un chocolate?

-Si.-Le contestó poniéndose roja.-Y tú, ¿qué le vas a regalar a Sai?

-Pues como quiero sorprenderle le regalare cosas de dibujo. Siempre que tiene tiempo libre se pone a dibujar. Alguna vez hemos discutido sobre ello porque me lo deja todo manga por hombro.

-No me acordaba de que vivíais juntos.

-Sí, deberíais hacer lo mismo.

-Teniendo a un padre como el mío es complicado.-Se excusó.-Si llego un poco más tarde de la hora acordada se vuelve loco. Si me mudo a vivir con Naruto sin casarme será mucho peor.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo con mi padre pero solo le amenazó el día que me fui y…

-Creo que vuestro caso es diferente…

-…Si, puedes tener razón pero podríais intentarlo y si tu padre se pone huraño puedes apelar a tu hermana y a tu madre.

-M-me lo pensaré, pero necesito la opinión de Naruto.

-A pesar de lo tímidos que sois tenéis muy buena comunicación.

-A veces no.

-¿En serio?

-Sí y también hemos discutido.

Ino miro a su amiga sorprendida por la revelación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no es tan raro.

-A través de la imagen que dais sí.

-Pero, ¿qué imagen damos?

-La de parejita feliz todo el rato.

-Últimamente no.-Le confesó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cosas del clan que a Naruto le molestan.

-¿Y a ti?

-Eso es lo de menos.

-No ¿qué pasa en el clan?

-…

-Vamos dímelo.-Le insistió

-Todo el clan asume que el heredero del clan debe de ser Hanabi o Neji y mi padre está por decirlo de alguna manera, haciendo una campaña a favor de mi hermana.

-La heredera eres tú. Vamos siempre ha sido así.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Que a quien debería defender como heredera es a ti.

-No soy lo que ellos esperaban.

-¿Qué opinas de eso?

-…

-Se sincera contigo misma por una vez en tu vida. Ahora entiendo a Naruto, él te defiende pero el que tu no hagas nada para mostrar tu valía le molesta, ¿a que si?

-…

-Si quieres mi opinión a mí también me molesta.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.-Porque tú vales tanto como ellos dos.

-No sé ni porque te lo he contado.-Le contestó en tono muy arisco, algo impropio de ella.-Adiós.

Ino la observó sorprendida por la actitud que había empleado con ella y la forma en la que le había despedido no era muy normal.

* * *

Shina esperó pacientemente en la entrada de la Internacional pero llevaba media hora para que le recibiese el capitán general, sacó el teléfono y llamó.

-Internacional, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?

-Hola Kaito, soy Shina.

-Hola Shina, ¿qué se te ofrece?

-¿Está Sasuke disponible?

-Sí, solo está revisando una cosa, ¿por?

-¿Puedo subir a veros? Llevo media hora esperando a que me reciba el capitán general.

-Claro, sube. Sasuke no tendrá ningún problema para recibirte.

Colgó y subió las escaleras, la recepcionista la llamó alarmada al ver que entraba.

-¡Oiga!-La llamó.

Shina pasó de la llamada y continuó su camino hasta el departamento de Konoha donde al llegar vio a Kaito hablando con Sasuke.

-Hola.-Les saludó

-Hola Shina, ¿cómo tu por aquí?-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-Estoy aquí por esto.

Le extendió la foto de las pintadas, Sasuke se mostró sorprendido cuando lo vio.

-Pero, ¿y esto?

-Lo que ves, esta mañana cuando llegué me lo encontré. He venido para hablar con Kazuma pero como siempre me toca esperar durante todo el día para que no me reciba.

-No podemos volver a los problemas de antes.-Dijo Sasuke lamentándose.-Tranquila hoy iba a hablar con él así que si quieres vente conmigo ahora.

-No recomiendo que Shina vaya contigo.-Dijo Kazuma.-Eres representante de la asociación y si hablas con él como Portavoz y representante te hará más caso.

-Kaito tiene razón.-Dijo Shina.-A mi me está dando plantón y no me hará el mismo caso.

-Pero…

-Eres el que más poder tiene de los tres ahora mismo.-Le dijo Kazuma.-Creo que es el momento de usar ese poder.

-De acuerdo, pondré en conocimiento de Kazuma todo esto, a ver qué solución me dan.

-Alguna solución tendrán que darnos.-Dijo Shina un poco desesperada.-Las muertes no pueden volver.

-Ya lo sé, pero si ahora la pena de cárcel no sirve no se qué solución pueden darme.-Le advirtió.-En mi cabeza no entra la razón por la que agreden.

-Envidia.-Dijo Kaito.-Yo lo hacía contigo por envidia, pero salvo a ti no agredí ni insulté a nadie.

-Vaya, pues gracias por lo que me toca-Le contestó Sasuke un poco serio.

-Haremos grandes cosas.-Le dijo Shina poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.-No te desanimes.

-Intentaré solucionar esto.

* * *

Kouki se tomaba su tiempo de descanso solo, estaba cansado de todas las medidas de seguridad que se estaban poniendo. Miyoshi aquel día estaba muy rara, le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró y miró a la gente que pasaba por la calle cuando la vio, Shizuko iba con una bolsa y hablaba con un aldeano al que le estaba comprando.

Escupió el té sorprendiendo a las personas sentadas en las mesas de alrededor.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-Le preguntó la camarera.

-Sí, ten. Cóbrame.-Le contestó dándole el dinero mientras se levantaba y salía.

En la calle ya no lo encontró.

-¡Mierda!

Se marchó corriendo de allí asustado.

* * *

Sasuke entró en el despacho de Kazuma tras obtener el permiso.

-Hombre Sasuke, ¿cómo tu por aquí?

-Venia a mostrarle mi disconformidad con respecto a una visita que he tenido.-Le comentó Sasuke muy serio.-¿Cómo pudiste poner una clausula para poner mi vida privada en conocimiento de todos?

-¡Ah! Te refieres a la visita de Central tv.-Le dijo Kazuma decepcionado.-Se supone que leíste el contrato antes de firmarlo.-Le dijo escéptico.

-Bueno es que no hay clausulas que lo diga específicamente, ese es el problema.

-Estas exagerando las co…

-No, no lo estoy haciendo. Mi vida privada es mía.-Le recriminó.-Y con la firma del contrato me obligáis a que alguien hurgue en mi mente al estilo del clan Yamanaka para sacar mi vida y enseñárselo a los demás.

-Si no…

-La única utilidad que veo de todo esto es que si mostrando mi vida solucionamos el problema de la discriminación adelante.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke le extendió las foto de la fachada de la asociación, Kazuma se mostró sorprendido al verlo.

-Son de hoy, esta noche alguien se dedicó a pintar en un arranque de inspiración.

-No sé qué hacer.-Confesó.-¿Impongo penas más fuertes?

-Cadena perpetua, inscribirle en una lista de gente peligrosa a disposición de la gente sensible de sufrir agresiones por parte de este colectivo, eso si, todo avisado antes de poner estas medidas en circulación.-Le informó.

-Me gusta tu propuesta.-Le dijo pensando en todo lo que Sasuke había dicho.-Quiero que lo propongas en la próxima reunión.

-De acuerdo.

-Con respecto a lo de la serie vas a tener que aceptarlo. Todos hemos pasado por este proceso y no nos gusta.-Le informó seriamente.-Esa clausula no la cree yo.

-¿Por qué no la quitaste?

-Acuerdos, la aldea tiene acuerd…

-No hace falta que sigas, ya me hago a la idea.

-La serie pasa primero por nuestras manos en el proceso de creación de guión para eliminar datos altamente secretos.

-Sigue siendo mi vida privada.

-Lo siento, pero lo que has dicho de que sirva para mostrar la situación que sufren los acosados puede servir de algo.

-Sí, de morbo más que de otra cosa.-Comentó pensativo Sasuke.-Bueno si ya no puedo hacer nada más me marcho.

Se levantó en completo silencio sin esperar nada de parte de Kazuma, el cual suspiró ante los problemas que se le estaban generando y acumulando.

* * *

Cogió el teléfono mientras se colocaba la camisa con rapidez.

-¿Si?

-Ayumi. -Le contestó Surumi un poco alterada.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Es tu padre…

-¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Ha tenido un accidente…y….se muere.

-¿Está en el hospital?

-No, el médico me ha dicho que no merece la pena.

Surumi lloraba sonoramente mientras Ayumi buscaba su bolso.

-Tranquilízate mama que voy para allá y estamos juntos los tres.

Colgó y bajó corriendo, Mikoto se asomó.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, mi padre ha tenido un accidente y mi madre quiere que vaya.

Salió sin esperar a que Mikoto dijese nada, la cual se quedó mosca, algo no le cuadraba mucho.

Corrió por todo el barrio hasta que llegó a su casa. La puerta estaba abierta pero no se puso a pensar la razón y entró. Dentro había más gente de lo que se esperaba.

-¡Mama!-La llamó.

Tanaka se acercó hasta ella, Ayumi se tensó al verle, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, lo cual no le gustó nada.

-Ayumi, has de recapacitar…

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-Le cortó en tono agresivo.

-Ayumi.

Tanaka le agarró del brazo pero Ayumi se deshizo del agarre con violencia. Se negaba a que le pusiese un brazo encima.

-No tengo que recapacitar, Tanaka.-Le dijo a la defensiva.-No me impongas tus ideales, son cancerígenos.

Tanaka le dio un guantazo con toda su fuerza tirándola al suelo, Ayumi le miró y lo que vio la asustó considerablemente. Se levantó con rapidez pero su intento de huir se frustró en cuanto Dai la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame.

-Si no recapacitas nosotros te haremos entrar en razón.

El colgante de Ayumi brillo y de él salió una mujer de cabello plateado y armada con una espada con forma de hoz que colocó en el cuello de Dai.

-Ya la estás soltando.

-Y si no, ¿qué?

El espíritu protector apretó la espada en el cuello de Sai creándole un hilillo de sangre lo cual obligó a soltar a Ayumi. Tanaka que lo vio todo le arrancó el colgante, le tiró al suelo y lo piso con violencia. El espíritu hizo un gesto de dolor mientras desaparecía.

-¡No!-Gritó Ayumi.

Tanaka la agarró del brazo con violencia.

-Tus trucos no van a servir para nada.-Le dijo muy serio.

Otra persona le agarró y la arrastró fuera de la casa, Ayumi forcejeó con energía pero al ver que iba a ser imposible trasladarla otro la cogió de las piernas mientras un tercero la drogaba y la dejaba atontada.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, espero de corazón no volver a publicar de forma errática. Como siempre espero que os haya gustado porque las cosas se empiezan a complicar y solo de pensarlo me dan sudores frios 8ya que para mí es más complicado escribir a la par que emocionante).**

 **Agradezco todos los comentarios recibidos en estas tres semanas de pocas publicaciones (ɔ** **◔‿◔)ɔ** **.**

 **A mi querido anónimo solo decirle que me alegra mogollón que espere a todos los Lunes por leer el capitulo, supongo que te estaré volvied loc con tanta publicación errática, pero en estas fechas suelo alterar la publicación. Lo siento U.U. Aun asi gracias por todo de corazón te lo digo y trataré de no desanimarme** **(** **っ** **)** **っ** **.**

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	50. Chapter 50

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 50**

Kyosuke volvía a casa bastante cansado, lleva la compra cuando vio algo que no le gusto nada. Siguió a un grupo de Uchiha que cargaba a una persona. El silencio le puso nervioso ya que algo no andaba nada bien y mucho menos cuando vio al sacerdote dirigir al grupo.

-¿Dónde tenemos que llevarla?-Dijo un Uchiha que cargaba.

-Al templo donde de nuestro fundador.-Contestó Tanaka.

Kyosuke muy preocupado sacó el teléfono, activo el localizador por si necesitaba ayuda. Activado el localizador dejo marcado el numero de Fugaku porque eso no pintaba nada bien.

En cuanto llegaron al templo Kyosuke observó como miraban con nerviosismo por si alguien les veía, algo estúpido desde su punto de vista ya que el templo estaba muy alejado de la zona residencial y todavía más lejos de la aldea. Esperó pacientemente a que entrasen para seguirles.

Dentro del templo trató de mantenerse ocultó para saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Frente al altar a Madara había una mesa donde colocaron a una mujer que reconoció como Ayumi, se tapó la boca para que no se le escuchase, sacó a toda velocidad el teléfono y llamó a Fugaku pero no se lo cogió.

-Maldita sea.-Susurró mientras volvía a marcar.-Cógemelo que es importante.

-¿El que es importante?-Le preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Kyosuke se giró alarmado y se encontró con una mirada muy seria.

-Papa, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

-¿Y tú?-Le preguntó mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-¿Qué le vais a hacer?

-Salvarla del mal.-Le contestó mientras le quitaba el teléfono y lo lanzaba fuera de sí.-Pensándolo bien tu también lo necesitas.

Kyosuke se resistió pero su padre con ayuda de otra persona le agarró por detrás y la arrastró hasta el centro.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos espectadores.-Dijo Tanaka al verles entrar.

-Necesita ser salvado, es un policía que apoya a Fugaku en todas sus decisiones.

Kyosuke miró a su padre sorprendido, le estaba lanzando a la hoguera para que le torturasen. Se revolvió para deshacerse del agarre pero quien le mantenía agarrado era un policía como él y mucho mas fuerte por lo que era inútil. Tanaka se acercó hasta él, le agarró de la boca y le vertió un liquido que le cayó por la garganta casi sin esfuerzo.

-Puedes soltarle, no hará nada.-Le indicó.

Cayó al suelo entre toses, la garganta le quemaba, miró a su padre en busca de ayuda pero este solo le miraba.

-Comencemos con ella.-Dijo Tanaka.-No te preocupes Ayumi, dentro de poco el peligro desaparecerá.

* * *

Mikoto daba vueltas obsesivamente mientras esperaba a que le cogiesen el teléfono, llevaba media hora haciendo llamadas sin obtener respuesta. Se canso, dejó un mensaje en cada número y salió.

Corrió preocupada hasta la casa de los padres de Ayumi y llamó.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Preguntó el padre de Ayumi.

-¿Usted no había tenido un accidente?

-¿Yo? No.

-Pues su hija se ha ido corriendo porque había tenido un accidente.

-Márchese.-Le dijo Surumi.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu hija?-Le demandó Mikoto.

-Márchese.-Le dijo mientras trataba de cerrarle la puerta.

-Ni hablar, no me cierras la puerta en la cara sin que me digas dónde está tu hija.-Le dijo forcejeando con la puerta.

Surumi consiguió cerrarle la puerta para desesperación de Mikoto, la cual volvió a llamar a Itachi.

-¿Mama? ¿qué pasa?

-Itachi, creo que le han hecho algo a Ayumi.-Le dijo muy nerviosa.-Le llamó su madre diciéndole que su padre había tenido un accidente pero es mentira, no sé qué hacer.

-Voy para allá, no te preocupes.

-Yo voy a buscar a tu padre.

Colgó y se marchó corriendo hasta la comisaria. No había nadie, subió hasta el despacho de Fugaku donde aún había luz. Entró sin llamar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Creo que el clan le ha hecho algo a tu nuera.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Surumi la llamó diciéndole que su padre había tenido un accidente pero cuando fui me abrió él.

-Esto no pinta nada bien, Fugaku.-le comentó Shisui.

Fugaku cogió su teléfono mientras se acercaba a su preocupada mujer mientras lo miraba.

-Tengo dos llamadas de Kyosuke.

-Llámale a lo mejor…

Fugaku llamó a Kyosuke procesando toda la información pero no se lo cogió algo muy impropio de él.

-No me lo coge.-Informó contrariado.

-Estará ocupado.-Dijo Mikoto muy nerviosa.

-Voy a localizarle.-Dijo Shisui mientras salía.

-¿Itachi lo sabe?-Le preguntó Fugaku.

-Si, después de media hora llamándoos al final me contestó.

-Siento no haberte contestado.-Se disculpó.-Cuando estoy reunido bloqueo el teléfono.

El teléfono de Mikoto comenzó a sonar.

-Es Itachi.-Informó mientras lo cogía.-Dime.

-¿Dónde estáis?-Le preguntó muy nervioso.

-En la comisaria.

-Vale, voy al cementerio, no vaya a ser que le hagan lo mismo que a Sasuke.

-V-vale.

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó Shisui.

Fugaku salió corriendo seguido de Mikoto mientras colgaba el teléfono, Shisui estaba frente a un ordenador.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kyosuke está fuera del barrio prácticamente.

-¿Dón…

-En el templo de Madara, ese que construyó Tanaka.

-Mikoto, llama a Itachi.-Dijo Fugaku.-Ayumi y Kyosuke están allí.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le preguntó Mikoto.

-Completamente, Shisui prepárate que vamos para allá.

-No es factible avisar a …

-De acuerdo, llama e informa de ello a los Hokages, lo que no voy a hacer es esperarles.

-¿Yo qué hago?

-Tu quédate en casa, no vaya a ser que mi intuición sea la correcta y aparezca Ayumi.

Mikoto acabó cediendo y se fue corriendo a casa, mientras Fugaku y Shisui se marchaban corriendo.

* * *

Kaito volvía a casa tras cenar con Wataru, en casa todo estaba encendido.

-¿Hola?

-Hola hijo.-Le saludó su padre.

-¿Qué hacéis todavía levantados?

-Kioko.-Le contestó.-Un espíritu protector ha desaparecido, ya sabes la conexión que tiene con…

-Sí, lo sé.-Le contestó con pesadumbre.-¿Cómo está?

-Pues la verdad es que mal.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el salón.

Dejó la capa en el perchero del recibidor junto a los zapatos y entró al salón donde su hermana con los ojos hinchados trataba de relajarse con una infusión.

-Ya me ha contado papa lo que ha pasado, ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No, no lo estoy.-Le contestó con voz rota.-Nunca me había pasado. Fue como si me estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Sabes de quién era ese espíritu?

-No, ese es el problema. No sirvo para…

-Shh, ni lo digas.

Kioko se echó a llorar y Kaito la abrazó para calmarla mientras trataba de no ponerse alarmista para salir a buscar a la persona que perdió el talismán porque en los últimos meses habían vendido demasiados y podrían ser cualquiera.

* * *

Fugaku y Shisui llegaron al templo justo cuando Itachi llegaba, estaba muy pálido y serio.

-Itachi, actúa con cabeza.

-Eso se lo dices a estos.-Le contestó mientras entraba.

Shisui entró alarmado al ver la actitud de su amigo. El espectáculo les recordó a cuando secuestraron a Sasuke. Ayumi estaba atada a la mesa llorando sangre, de la boca también le salía sangre. Itachi no procesó bien todo lo que estaba viendo, se acercó hasta Ayumi mientras de fondo escuchaba a Shisui y a su padre. Sacó su espada corta y cortaba las cadenas empleando toda su fuerza ya que le estaban arañando sus muñecas y tobillos. Ayumi se asustó en cuanto le vio, actitud que no le gustó nada.

-Llévatela de aquí.-Le dijo Kyosuke el cual estaba apoyado en Shisui.-La han torturado para tenerte miedo.

Itachi le agradeció y la cogió en brazos aunque Ayumi al principio se resistió pero no la soltó.

-Tranquila, ya paso todo.-Le confesó.-Confía en mí.

Finalmente dejó de resistirse y pudo llevársela con mayor tranquilidad, cruzó la mirada con Tanaka, pero el peso de Ayumi le ayudó a salir de allí sin decir nada.

Tanaka quiso ir tras él pero Fugaku le frenó un tanto violento. Ambos se miraron seriamente,

-Sois unos asesinos.-Le dijo Tanaka.-Todos los que confían en vosotros mueren.

-Y los matamos nosotros, ¿no?-Le recriminó Fugaku.-Deja de mentir y di la verdad de una maldita vez. Eres un asesino en potencia.

-¿Cómo te atrev…

Tsunade entró al templo en aquel momento por lo que Tanaka reprimió su intención de golpear a Fugaku .

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

-Tanaka se cree Dios y se puede tomar la justicia por su mano.-Dijo Kyosuke.-Ha intentado matar a Ayumi solo por ser contraria a sus ideas.

-Detenedlos.-Ordenó Tsunade.

Shikamaru hizo un gesto y un grupo de ninjas entró para detener a todos los presentes.

-No somos los malos.-Soltó Dai.-¡Son ellos!

-Vas a destruir Konoha.-Le dijo Tanaka a Tsunade.

-Sois vosotros los que más problemas nos habéis causado desde hace diez años.-Le recriminó harta.-Te has metido en asuntos de la aldea queriendo modificar las leyes a tu antojo para beneficio personal, ¿y tú eres quien me dice que destruiré la aldea? No me hagas reír.

Shikamaru se llevó a Tanaka a la fuerza, Tanaka fulminó con la mirada a Fugaku.

Tsunade se acercó a Kyosuke y procedió a curarle en completo silencio.

-Ve al hospital.-Le recomendó.

-Shizume se encargará de ella, en cuanto termine de curar a Kyosuke voy para allá.

-¿Por qué no la atiende usted desde el principio?

-Shizume es igual de buena que yo, si no hubiese sido por ella Sasuke…

-Para.-Le pidió Fugaku.-Me voy al hospital.

Fugaku salió en completo silencio, Kyosuke se echó a llorar de impotencia.

-Déjeme.-Le pidió con voz ronca.-Soy…

-No.-Le cortó Shisui.-Eres tan importante como cualquiera, no eres menos que nadie que te quede claro.

Tsunade sonrió mientras seguía con el proceso de curación.

* * *

Tenten ordenaba varios libros cuando vio a Hanabi.

-Hola.-Le saludó algo cortada.

-¡Tenten!

Hanabi la abrazó con alegría, desde que perdió al bebe no había vuelto a saber de ellas nada.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó

-Bien, ¿y vosotras?

-Diría que bien pero te estaría mintiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi padre me está presionando para que haga que haga bien las cosas y salga elegida.

-¿Elegida para qué?

-Para heredar el puesto de líder del clan.

-¿No es tu hermana la heredera?

-Sí, pero mi padre quiere que herede yo.

-¿Y Hinata qué opina?

-No lo sé, se mantiene en silencio.

-¿Y tú, qué opinas?

-Yo estoy enfadada, es mi hermana la que tiene que heredar no yo. No tendrá la misma fuerza que Neji o yo pero es ella la primogénita.

-¿Neji?

-Sí, también quieren que herede, es como una campaña para ver quien hereda.

-Debería heredar Hinata.-Le dijo indignada.-Siempre ha sido así.

-Lo sé y esta situación está afectando a su relación con Naruto.

-¿Neji qué opina de todo esto?

-Creo que quiere heredar.-le confesó.-Su actitud me da a entender eso.

-Es indignante.-Soltó mientras salían.-Me imagino que Hinata no dirá nada para no molestar porque le han metido en la cabeza que es la peor del clan.

-Si tienes razón.-Le dijo Hanabi desanimada.-Pero tanto Naruto como yo hemos hablado con ella y ya no podemos hacer mas.

-Ya me imagino, hablaré con ella.

-Suerte.-Le contestó.-Se que no querrás hablar de ello porque mi hermana no ha podido hablar contigo pero, ¿cómo estás con Neji?

-Rompimos y no he vuelto a hablar con él.

-Me lo imaginé, ¿quieres un té?

-Vale.

* * *

Fugaku andaba de camino las oficinas cuando Kyosuke le agarró del brazo frenándole.

-Capitán, no lo haga.-Le dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.-Por favor, no dimita.

-La decisión está tomada.-Le contestó rotundamente.-Ya no tengo la autoridad suficiente, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Si usted se va yo también lo haré.-Le dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.-Seguía en la policía por usted, eres como un padre para mí y nunca pensé que diría esto ya que mi madre murió defendiéndoos y os odie durante un tiempo.

Fugaku le abrazo para calmarle.

-Mi padre os acusa de su muerte y ya no aguanto.

-No lo sabía, discúlpame.-Le dijo Fugaku.-Pero mi carrera en la policía ha terminado.

-En el fondo le entiendo, pero es como si me dejase solo frente a todo.

* * *

-Hola, ¿cómo está Ayumi?

Itachi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Shisui el cual se sentó a su lado.

-Está muy nerviosa.-le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Lo han conseguido Shisui, Ayumi me tiene miedo.

Itachi se tapó la cara para ocultar las lágrimas de dolor, Sakura, que se acercaba hasta ellos, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó.

-Ten paciencia.-Le dijo.-No estuvo mucho tiempo gracias a Dios.

-Ella piensa que el bebe lo ha perdido por…

-¿Qué bebe?-Preguntó Shisui.

-Ayumi estaba embazada y no lo sabíamos.-Le contestó Itachi rompiendo a llorar sin tapujos.

Shisui miró sorprendido a Sakura buscando una aclaración pero la kunoichi no le aclaró nada porque estaba consolando a Itachi, el cual se levantó con rapidez sorprendiéndoles.

-Mi suegra tiene la culpa.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Preguntó alarmado Shisui.

-Ir y hablar con ella.

-No.-Le cortó Sakura.-No estás en condiciones.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-No, tú te quedas aquí con Ayumi, ella te necesita.

-Me tiene miedo y todo por culpa de su madre y del clan.

Mikoto salía en aquello momento.

-¿Cómo está?-le preguntó su hijo muy nervioso.

-Se encuentra mal, pero me ha dicho que quiere verte y hablar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero mantén las distancias

-Ve.-Le instó Sakura empujándole levemente.

Itachi con miedo entro en la habitación.

* * *

-Bueno, el último tema a tratar es este.-Decía Kazuma mientras pasaba las fotos de la asociación que Sasuke le había pasado el día anterior.-Son de al menos hace dos días.

-¿Están otra vez?-Preguntó Chie preocupada.

-Pues sí, no hace mucho un niño fue apuñalado.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está claro que esto tiene que terminar.-Dijo Kazuma serio.-Sasuke tiene varias propuestas.

-Lo que faltaba.-Soltó Kouki.-Es más joven imponiéndose.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-Kazuma, ¿Estás seguro? Sasuke es el traidor y le estas dejando campar a sus anchas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Saltó Shu.

-Pero si ya nos está proponiendo sistemas y no lleva ni un año aquí, tiene que haberle lavado el cerebro con técnicas de su aldea.

Sasuke se levanto mientras le miraba desafiante.

-Sasuke no te vayas.-Le pidió Chie.-Solo Kouki piensa eso.

-Lo siento pero no voy a consentir esto.-Le contestó.

Salió de la sala de reuniones en completo silencio, Kazuma contó hasta diez para no explotar.

-Natsuki, llama a Miyoshi.-Le dijo.-Quiero que venga.

-De acuerdo.

Natsuki salió de la sala en completo silencio.

-¿Ella que tiene que ve en todo esto?-Preguntó Kouki agresivo.

-Mantente en silencio.-Le pidió en tono acerado su capitán.

Natsuki entró al poco tiempo seguida por una Miyoshi nerviosa.

-Miyoshi.

-¿Si, capitán?

-A partir de este momento serás la Portavoz de la aldea de la Roca.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamó Kouki.

-Tu Kouki, serás degradado a Segundo de Miyoshi.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que yo lo diga.

-Ella no está preparada para el puesto.-Le dijo desesperado.-¿O es que no recuerda que…

-Tu actitud nos está poniendo en un compromiso.-Le cortó tajante.-Si aun respetas el apellido Nozara siéntate y mantente en silencio. Miyoshi siéntate en la silla que está vacía.

-Pero, ¿y el capitán Sasuke?

-No va a volver gracias a Kouki, por lo que siéntate que vamos a proceder a comunicar las nuevas medidas contra acoso y tomas una decisión.

Miyoshi acudió corriendo hasta la silla vacía.

* * *

Sayoko estaba sentada en el banco de uno de los múltiples parques de Central. Tenía un objetivo en mente, hacerse amiga de Sato, la hija de Shu, el Portavoz con más poder de todos tras el capitán general.

Sato se subió al banco corriendo para que no la pillaran momento que aprovecho para entablar una conversación con ella.

-Eres rápida.

-Es que sino me pillan-Le decía la pequeña.

-Tienes razón, ¿y tu papa?

-Trabajando.

-Vaya, yo quería hablar con él por un asunto importante, ¿sabes qué días está en casa?

-Solo los Domingos.-Le dijo con tristeza.

-Seguro que mama está contigo siempre.

-Solo los fines de semana.-Le contestó.

-Y el resto de la semana, ¿con quién estás?

-Con la abuela.

-Vaya, seguro que papa y mama están haciendo un buen trabajo protegiéndote a ti y a todos, ¿no?

-¡Sí!-Exclamó ilusionada.

-Sato llevas mucho rato ahí subida.-Le reclamo uno de los niños.

-Gracias por la información Sato.-le dijo Sayoko mientras Sato se bajaba del banco.-Me pasaré el Domingo por tu casa para darle una cosa a tu padre.

-Adiós.-Se despidió la niña feliz al saber que había ayudado a una amiga de su padre.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba y se marchaba sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Sasuke se acercaba a su despacho cuando vio a Kaito susurrando al teléfono, se paró frente a él. Kaito al verle se sorprendió.

-Luego te llamo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó cuando colgó.

-Mi hermana no está bien y estoy preocupado.

-¿Ha pasado algo…

-No tranquilo, son cosas del trabajo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me he ido de la reunión.-Le dijo desanimado.-No aguanto la homofobia de Kouki y me he marchado.

-Menudo gilipollas.

-¿Quieres un café?-Le preguntó mientras sacaba dinero del bolsillo y lo contaba.-Invito yo.

-De acuerdo, me vendría bien porque he dormido fatal.

* * *

-Será posible.-Susurró Tenten.

Neji salía de un local cuando ella le encaró, ambos se miraron, ella desafiante, él sorprendido.

-Tenten.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por que qué?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarle la vida a los demás por tu obsesión de controlarlo todo?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el idiota.-Le dijo cabreada.-¿Te parece bonito lo que le estás haciendo a Hinata?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.-Le dijo mientras pasaba de largo.

-Hinata me importa y tu también.-Dijo con tristeza.-Lo que estás haciendo no es de tu estilo y si lo consigues te corromperás.

Neji frenó, giró para encara a Tenten pero esta ya no estaba, se había esfumado como el aire.

* * *

Tsunade miraba con sorpresa a Fugaku, no procesaba su petición, no podía dejar el cuerpo de policía.

-Entiendo perfectamente tu petición.-Dijo Minato apesadumbrado.

-No puedes hacernos esto.-Dijo Tsunade.-Eres la única persona en la que confiamos para ocupar ese puesto.

-Yo no tengo autoridad, pero Shisui puede sustituirme. Es un chico con las mismas ideas que nosotros y Kyosuke igual.

-Aún así.-Susurró Tsunade.

-Yo acepto tu dimisión.-Decidió Minato.-Se que te has contenido más de una vez para no dimitir desde hace diez años. Es por eso la acepto.

Minato se levanto y se acercó a Minato para ponerle la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias por tu duro trabajo.-Le dijo mientras le sonreía.-Ya decidiremos quien será tu sucesor, pero tendremos en cuenta tus sugerencias.

-Pff, no sé si poner a alguno de ellos será ponerlo en un problema.-Dijo Tsunade pensativa.

-Necesito pediros…otro favor.-Dijo Fugaku algo avergonzado.

-Dinos.

-Necesito una casa fuera de mi barrio, ¿sabéis de alguna casa…

-Hay algunas bastante lejos del barrio Uchiha.-Comentó pensativa Tsunade.

-Necesito verla ya y comprobar que puedo pagarla, estoy deseando salir de allí.

-Hablaré con el dueño y te llamaré para verla esta misma tarde a mas tardar.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

* * *

-Al fin os encuentro.-Dijo Miyoshi.-¿Dónde estabais? es la tercera vez que vengo a vuestra ala.

-Estábamos tomando un café.-Dijo Sasuke.-Pero, ya estamos aquí.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar en tu despacho?

-Sí, claro.

Ambos pasaron al despacho de Sasuke, Miyoshi se sentó bastante nerviosa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Soy la sustituta de Kouki.

-¿Sustituta? Será que has ascendido.

-Sí, temporalmente.

-Una pena.

-Si bueno, venía a decirte que todas las medidas anti acoso han sido aprobadas.

-¿Por qué me lo dices tú y no el capitán?

-Porque quería comunicarte el cambio y así tenia la escusa de poder mostrar mi apoyo en etas medidas que has propuesto, tienes…

-Has venido a adularme.-Le cortó cabreado.

-¡No!

-Espero que no seas como Kouki.

-Ni de lejos, arruinó mi carrera.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie me cree, no creo que lo hagas tu.

-Ponme a prueba.

Miyoshi le miró en busca de burla pero no lo encontró, por lo que suspiró.

-Está bien, te lo contaré.-le dijo.-Hace diez años fui a mi última misión como raso porque al parecer iba a ascender y digo iba porque no se me había comunicado. Kouki, que era mi pareja en aquel entonces, lo sabía. La misión consistía en obtener unos documentos secretos de una aldea mientras protegíamos, por aquel entonces había un grupo de ninjas letal, aunque los Absortion son más letales ahora pero por aquel entonces eran los más letales. Todo iba bien pero cuando fuimos a por los documentos me encontré con Kouki. Me hablaba de forma muy chulesca y violenta, no sabía qué hacía allí y le eche porque parecía que quería quedar por encima de mí. Siempre había querido ser superior a los demás, ya que su padre había sido el secretario de tu padre cuando era el capitán general, quiere superarlo y si es con atajos y pisando a los demás mejor. Por eso le eché pero se cabreo como nunca, me atacó y me drogo. La misión fracaso, mis compañeros murieron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Me dijeron que en mi estado drogado hablé por radio a Kouki pidiéndole ayuda. Él dio el aviso pero llegó tarde, a mi me degradaron a último nivel por no expulsarme y a Kouki le nombraron Portavoz. Traté de defenderme pero fue imposible, no tenía pruebas de que me drogó y de que vino ya que en Central Kouki estaba, el muy…me había mandado un clon para destruirme. Al menos estos diez años he podido reafirmar mi credibilidad.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste ser su secretaria entonces?

-Por Chizuru, es mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarla.

-¿No será que lo has hecho por tu ego?-Le dijo en tono acerado, ya que no se creía las nobles razones de Miyoshi.

-No quiero este puesto.-Le contestó muy seria sin dejar de mirarlo.-En otro momento si, pero a estas alturas ya no, estaba muy bien en mi puesto como raso.

-Dudo que sea verdad lo que dicen. Mi experiencia en la Internacional me ha demostrado que lo principal es ser superior a los demás y después de lo que me ha tocado pasar diré que lo detesto, nadie es más que nadie.-Le dijo serio.-Pero aunque no me crea tus razones de aceptar el puesto, si me creo lo que te hizo Kouki porque le pega.

Miyoshi le miró sorprendida. Era el primero de los altos cargos que le creía. Sasuke le extiende la mano para que Miyoshi se la estrechase.

-Felicidades por el ascenso.-Le felicitó.

-Solo es temporal.-Le dijo quitándole importancia.

-Aun así felicidades.

-Gracias por creer en mi historia. Significa mucho para mí, Nadie me cree.

-Pues muéstrales que decías la verdad.-Dijo muy serio Sasuke.-Que se den cuenta del error que cometieron.

* * *

-¿Habéis descubierto de quien es el talismán?-Le preguntó Kaito a su padre.

En cuanto Sasuke se había reunido con Miyoshi llamó a casa para saber cómo estaba su hermana.

-Es complicado, Kaito.-Le explicó su padre.-Kioko aun no está en condiciones de…

-¿Y tú no puedes sub…

-Lo creo ella, así que solo puede saberlo Kioko.

-Vale, solo estaba preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero aunque nos duela el descubrir de quien era el talismán lleva mucho tiempo, más de lo que nos gusta.

-Ya, espero que el protegido este vivo.-Le dijo desanimado.

-Las malas noticias vuelan y…

-Pff, cuando descubramos quien era se le puede hacer otro talismán más fuerte, ¿no?

-Depende del nivel de talismán que llevase, si es de los normales sí, pero si es militar no porque tiene el máximo nivel.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	51. Chapter 51

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 51**

Se habían reunido para hacer un repaso de todo lo sucedido en Suna e incluso fuera. Temari se sentía incomoda, ya que desde que entró en la sala de reuniones algunos militares la miraban de forma desafiante.

-Todos nuestros ninjas han recibido la formación contra Absortion.-Le informó Gaara.

-¿Tu hermana también?-Dijo uno de los ninjas que protegía al señor feudal.-No fue capaz de defenderse de un aldeano y su piedra, viendo su cara…

-¿Por qué ese ataque hacia mi persona?-le preguntó incrédula.

-Muy sencillo. Tu no estuviste en ningún lado cuando se cerraron las fronteras y ahora que están abiertas vuelves a tu puesto, aquí hay demasiado enchufismo.

-Las mujeres no saben más que estorbar.-Comentó otro ninja.-La princesa de Suna destronada por una piedra, ver para creer.

-¿Por qué os quejáis ahora?-Les preguntó Kankuro.-Habéis tenido todo el periodo del encierro para hacerlo.

-Está claro, Kankuro.-Le dijo Temari.-Tienen que humillar públicamente y si es a una mujer mejor que mejor. Ya me gustaría veros a vosotros en mi misma situación, pero si tanto os molesta mi presencia pued…

-No.-Le cortó Gaara.-No te vas a marchar de aquí. Si alguien tiene algún problema que me lo diga ahora mismo.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala de reuniones.

-Muy bien, entonces seguimos con la reunión.

* * *

Hinata iba a entrar en casa cuando escucho los gritos de Naruto dentro, asustada entró corriendo.

Estaban en el salón, padre y novio se miraban desafiantes, Hanabi estaba en medio tratando de separarles.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Hinata acercándose.

-Tu novio es un inmaduro, eso es lo que pasa.-Dijo Hiashi.

-Y usted un egoísta. No se da cuenta de que la primogénita eres tú, no Hanabi.

-Hanabi está más preparada que Hinata para ocupar el puesto.

-Lo dices solo por la forma de pelea y Hinata es tan buena como Hana…

-No mientas.-Le cortó Hiashi.

-¿Por qué la humillas de esa manera?-le preguntó Naruto.-¿Acaso le has preguntado a Hinata qué piensa al respecto?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esta decisión.

-Papa.-Le llamó Hanabi.-Es la mayor y por tanto la heredera, tiene mucho que ver.

-Lo estoy haciendo por el clan.

-¿Y la familia dónde queda?-Preguntó Naruto incrédulo.-¿Es lo último para ti?

-Basta.-Saltó Hinata.-He asumido mi papel en el clan, así que déjalo estar Naruto.

-Lo estoy haciendo por ti.-Le contestó Naruto dolido.-A mi me da igual el clan del que seas pero si veo que te están humillando yo..

-Lo sé y lo hemos hablado.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, la miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Pasó de largo y se marcho de la casa. Hinata miró a su padre con los ojos vidriosos unos segundos para después marcharse a su cuarto. En el fondo si le había dolido lo que su padre había hecho pero no veía la forma en la que decírselo sin que le soltase el tema del clan. Se tumbo en la cama y lloró amargamente.

* * *

Mikoto entró en su casa nueva con tristeza, Fugaku cargaba con un par de cajas.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le preguntó con cierta ilusión.-¿Te gusta?

-Es un poco pequeña para los cuatro, ¿no crees?-Le preguntó cuando vio el tamaño de la cocina.

-Tiene dos habitaciones con cama de matrimonio, yo creo que entramos perfectamente los cuatro.

-Ayumi le tiene miedo a tu hijo, ya sabes porqué.-Le dijo mientras abría las ventanas del salón.-¿De verdad quieres que duerman juntos?

-No me acordaba de eso. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Dormiré yo con ella cuando le den el alta.-Dijo Mikoto resolutiva.-Hoy le iban hacer un tratamiento para tratar de eliminar la técnica que le aplicaron

-¿De qué se trata?

-Entrar en sus recuerdos y eliminar los falsos. Por lo visto es una técnica que está desarrollando Ino Yamanaka.

-Esa chica era de la clase de Sasuke, ¿no?-Preguntó Fugaku.

-Sí, es amiga de Sakura.-Le contestó.-Tenemos que comprar un futón.

-¿Para qué?

-Por si Sasuke viene algún día a casa.

Fugaku miro a su mujer. Mikoto aun tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke volvería algún día a casa.

-Antes habría que decirle lo del cambio de residencia.-Le dijo serio.

-Se va a enfadar por lo sucedido.

-Algo totalmente normal.-Le dijo con simpleza.-Si no se lo decimos nosotros se lo dirá Sakura.

-Deberíamos decírselo nosotros.-Susurró Mikoto.

-Según me dijiste tu ella le mantiene más tranquilo.-Le dijo su marido tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Es lo poco que he podido intuir, no puedo valorarlo sin verlo.

-Confío en tu intuición.-Le dijo mientras entraba dos cajas nuevas.

-Espera que te ayudo.-Le dijo Mikoto.

* * *

Sasuke escuchaba por la radio las medidas anti acoso cuando Kaito entró sin previo aviso.

-¿Te has enterado de lo sucedido en Konoha?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-No, nadie me ha comunicado nada.

-El jefe de la policía ha dimitido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué?

-Al parecer la confianza hacia él ha desaparecido.

-Maldita sea.-Contestó Sasuke mientras descolgaba el teléfono.-¿Puedes dejarme solo?

-Sí, claro.

Kaito salió del despacho mientras Sasuke marcaba el número de teléfono de su padre.

-Cógemelo por Dios.-Susurró mientras esperaba.

No le contestó, lo intentó un par de veces más con el mismo éxito. Resopló y salió.

-Kaito.

-¿Si, capitán?

-¿Cómo te has enterado de lo de la policía de Konoha?-Le preguntó.

-Estaba leyendo las noticias en el ordenador.

-Genial, voy a hablar con Kazuma.-Le contestó mientras se marchaba.-Hola Obito.-La saludó de paso al cruzarse con él.

-Hola.-Le contestó feliz.

Se quedó un poco parado pensando que Sasuke se iba a parar pero no fue así, Kaito se le quedó mirando.

-¿Deseas algo?-Le preguntó al ver la situación.

-Oh, sí.-Le contestó Obito acercándose corriendo hasta su escritorio y le entregaba el papel que llevaba.-Me han dicho que tenía que entregar esto pero no sé a quién.

Kaito leyó detenidamente la circular, al parecer el departamento ampliada en número.

-Es a mí a quien se lo tenias que entregar.-Le dijo mientras hacia la comprobación en el ordenador.-Básicamente es un formulario que me dice que formas parte del departamento de Konoha en la Internacional.

-Oh, con que era eso.-Dijo Obito aliviado.-Pensé que era algo grave.

-Que va. Simplemente te han hecho la prueba de declaración, la has aprobado y te han mandado directamente aquí.-Le explicó mientras le miraba detenidamente.-Oye…tu cara me suena de algo. Pero tu nombre no me ayuda, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Sí, soy un refugiado como decís por aquí, me vine después de que naciera mi hijo.

-¡Ah! Ahora sí. Eres el padre del bebe que trataron de secuestrar.

-Si.-Le contestó con cierta tristeza.

-Perdona que me acuerde por eso.-Se disculpó.-¿Cómo anda la familia?

-Bien, muy bien.

-Desde que os pusimos el refuerzo de seguridad no habéis tenido más problemas, ¿verdad?

-No, gracias por la ayuda.

-Ya será menos.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.-Sasuke no va a poder darte la bienvenida ha ido a reunirse con el jefe de arriba, pero si me acompañas te diré dónde vas a trabajar.

-Muy bien.-Le dijo mientras le seguía.

* * *

Bebía el té con aburrimiento. Desde que había entrado en Central Kaneki solo quería matar y el primero en su lista era Sasuke. Su primer encargo y su primer fracaso, fracaso que quería enmendar.

En eso estaba pensando cuando entró uno de los peces gordos en el local. Sacó la libreta y comprobó quien era. Se trataba de la Portavoz de la aldea de la Nube pero no tenia mas información y le habían mandado obtener información.

-Hola Chie.-Le saludó el dueño.-Hacia mucho que no venias, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien.-Le contestó con alegría mientras se sentaba en la barra al lado de Kaneki.

-Acabo de escuchar las medidas nuevas anti acoso, ¿ha pasado algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad el dueño.

-Pues desgraciadamente si.-Le contestó

-¿A quién se le han ocurrido esas medidas?

-A Sasuke.

-¡Oh! El chico de la asociación.

-El mismo.

-Hacéis cosas muy nobles.-Dijo Kaneki en un intento de acercamiento.

Chie le miró y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Es nuestro trabajo y tampoco es para tanto.

-Siempre quise entrar, pero nunca me atreví.-Le dijo mientras improvisaba.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me veo con tanta fuerza.-Explicó Kaneki.

-Para eso están las academias.

-¿Con mi edad puedo entrar?

-Claro.

-¿Tu, a qué edad entraste?

-Yo entré pronto, mis padres me metieron en la academia.

-Y ha llegado muy lejos.-Dijo el dueño del bar.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Kaneki acercándose a Chie.-Te admiró mucho y me gustaría saber más de ti.

Kaneki le rodeo los hombros sin dejar de mirarla. Chie le miraba y le sonreía a la vez.

-Sabes quién soy pero yo no sé quién eres.-Le contestó.

-Un aldeano como otro cualquiera.

Chie se terminó la bebida bajo la atenta mirada de Kaneki y el dueño del bar. Dejó unas monedas en la barra y de deshizo del agarre de Kaneki.

-Hasta otra, aldeano.-Le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa .-Adiós Tenma.

Salió del local en silencio dejando a Kaneki sorprendido por lo sucedido, el dueño del bar le miró de reojo.

-¿Tiene novio?-Preguntó Kaneki.

-Algo así.

-Como que algo así, o tiene o no tiene.-Dijo exasperado.

-Claro que tiene.-Soltó una chica que acababa de entrar y se acercaba a la barra.-Lo mismo de siempre Tenma.

-¿Y quién es?

-…

-Tengo curiosidad, nunca me he puesto a cotillear en la vida de los demás, pero me gustaría saber contra quien compit…

-Chikamatsu Shinta, mi amor platónico.-Le contestó la joven.-Suerte en tu intento de conquista.-Le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda cogía su pedido y se marchaba a una mesa. Kaneki sonrió mientras dejaba unas monedas en la barra.

-Gracias.-Contestó mientras salía.

-Vuelva cuando quiera.-Le contestó el dueño.

* * *

Entro en el despacho de su capitán bastante concentrado, Kazuma le miró con curiosidad.

-Hola Sasuke.

-Hola, disculpa que venga así pero hay algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me acabo de enterar de que el capitán de policía ha dejado el puesto.

-¿Qué?

-Veo que tu tampoco te has enterado.

-Pero tú sí.

-Gracias a Kaito que se ha puesto a ver las noticias.

-¿No te lo han comunicado?-Preguntó indignado.

-No.

-Me cago en…-Kazuma se contuvo.-No entiendo a Konoha, no me gusta esta falta de confianza.

-A mi menos

-Estos cambios antes de hacerlos públicos en los medios deberían decírnoslos.

-Creo que estoy más dolido que usted.-Le confesó Sasuke.

-Llamaré a los Hokages a ver qué me dicen.

-¿No debería hacerlo yo?

-No, esta vez respondo por ti.-Le contestó mosqueado.-En cuanto hable con ellos te informo de lo que me han dicho.

Sasuke asintió desanimado.

-Gracias por aceptar las medidas que propuse contra el acoso.-Le dijo.

-Estaba seguro que iban a salir.-Le dijo Kazuma.-Eres bueno Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Simplemente quería decírtelo y que lo supieras.-Le contestó con simpleza.-Sé que harás grandes cosas.

Sasuke le miró en busca de una explicación pero Kazuma solo le sonrió. La incomodidad se instalo en el despacho.

-Si me disculpa me marcho ya.-Le dijo muy nervioso mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo, intentaré llamar y en cuanto sepa algo te lo comunico.

* * *

Shikamaru bajaba a los calabozos cuando un ninja nada más verle le saludó.

-Hola.-Le saludó.-Vengo de parte de Tsunade a comprobar que los prisioneros de anoche siguen en sus celdas.

-Sí, ya me habían avisado.-Le dijo en tono acerado.

Entendía a la perfección la actitud del ninja ya que enviar a otro simplemente por no confiar en los Uchiha implicaba indirectamente desconfiar en el ninja encargado de su vigilancia. Aunque debería saber que con los Uchiha alrededor no se fiaba de nadie.

Fueron pasando por las celdas mientras comprobaban que no hubiese ningún error. Le sorprendió que casi todos fuesen miembros del cuerpo de policía.

-¿Todo son policías?-Preguntó.

-Por desgracia si, aunque las cabezas pensantes no lo son.

-¿Y quiénes son?

Por toda respuesta el ninja le guió hasta el final del pasillo, a la penúltima celda.

-Dai Uchiha, el segundo cabecilla de la operación.

Shikamaru observó a Dai con atención ya que les miraba desafiante.

-¿Ahora soy el segundo cabecilla de la operación?-Preguntó con desdén.

-Y el líder de todo esto.-Le dijo el ninja ignorando a Dai y dirigiéndose a la ultima celda.-Tanaka…¿quién eres tú?

En la celda dónde debía estar Tanaka había una mujer, les miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Soy Tanaka.

-No, ayer trajimos a esta celda a un hombre, no a una mujer.

-A quién detuviste fue a mi.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba.-Yo me convertí en Tanaka para matar a esa zorra traidora con ayuda.

-¿Por qué suplantar a Tanaka y hacerlo con tu imagen?-le preguntó Shikamaru, aunque ya se imaginaba la razón.

-Porqué sino mis compañeros de celda nunca me habrían ayudado.

-¡Maldita zorra!-Gritó un policía casi desde el final del pasillo.-Cuando te coja verás.

-Voy a informar de esto a los Hokages.-Le dijo Shikamaru mientras se alejaba.

-No le he perdido de vista, te juro que toda la noche era Tanaka.

-Aunque no lo parezca , yo te creo.-Le contestó mientras salía.

Estaba convencido de que el ninja que vigilaba la celda no había fallado en su trabajo pero con los Uchiha había que tener mucho cuidado porque sin darte cuenta podrías estar en un genjutsu.

* * *

La calle daba vueltas, desde que le habían destituido se sentía fatal y el alcohol le aliviaba un poco, No podía sentirse más humillado. Él, Kouki Nozara, el hijo de un secretario general que murió en combate por proteger a su capitán, Hayato Kotara, el mismo que le dijo antes de morir que quería verle en lo más alto protegiendo a Central era destituido.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Shizuko que le miraba desafiante, Kouki dio dos pasos hacia atrás intimidado.

-Shizuko, ¿eres tú?

-Sí que estas echo mierda.-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta él.-¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés aquí?

-Ayúdame.-le pidió de pronto.-Has obtenido de mi todo lo que has querido.

-No soy amiga tuya…

-Estáis aquí porque queréis destruirnos desde dentro, ¿no? Pues yo os puedo dar toda la información que queráis.

Shizuko le miro con el ceño fruncido unos segundos que se le hicieron interminables a Kouki.

-Está bien.,-Dijo al fin.-Acompáñame que nos vas a dar toda la información ahora mismo.

Kouki la siguió con dificultad ya que también Shizuko andaba a gran velocidad.

* * *

Wataru dejó la bici a las puertas de la asociación, entró con tres cajas.

-Hola.-Saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Wataru.-Le contestó de forma cantarina Shina.-Traes los bollos para la merienda.

-Si.-Le contestó mientras las dejaba en el mostrador.-Te veo muy contenta.

-Al fin veo que la Internacional hace algo por la igualdad.

-Algo me comentó Kaito.

-Pues sí, ¿te tomas algo con nosotros?

-Debería volver, no quiero…

Una piedra rompió la ventana, Shina y Wataru se asustaron al principio pero después Shina se acercó a una ventana. Un grupo de personas estaba frente al edificio con piedras y otras armas.

-Ayudadme a cerrar las puertas.-Les pidió mientras corrí hacia la entrada.-No podemos permitir que entren, llevan armas.

Wataru y el conserje corrieron y la ayudaron mientras piedras entraban por las ventanas.

-Voy a llamar a la Internacional.-Dijo Shina mientras se dirigía al mostrador.-Por favor cerrad las demás y alejad a los más pequeños de las ventanas.

Wataru y el conserje se marcharon en diferentes direcciones mientras Shina esperaba a que le contestasen.

* * *

-Capitán.-Le llamó Kaito en cuanto le vio acercándose hasta él.

-Dime.

-Quería comunicarle que tenemos un nuevo integrante.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Obito Uchiha.

-Al fin ha pasado la prueba.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, Kaito lo cogió rápidamente.

-Internacional, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?...Shina, ¿qué…

Sasuke le miró con mucho interés en cuanto escucho el nombre de su amiga.

-Sí, de acuerdo iremos para allá.-Le aseguró con urgencia.-No salgáis.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Un grupo de personas está atacando la asociación.

Sasuke por toda respuesta salió corriendo de allí, Kaito le siguió mientras mandaba algunas órdenes a través de su teléfono móvil.

* * *

-Chicos vengo con visita.-Dijo Shizuko mientras entraba en la casa acompañada de Kouki.

-¿Quién…

-¡¿Un Internacional?!-Estalló Shoko.

Sayoko se puso a la defensiva y Kaneki simplemente sonrió.

-Tranquilos es de confianza.-Dijo Shizuko tratando de calmar los ánimos.-Él me dio el plano de Central.

-El traidor.-Dijo Kaneki mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

-No soy ningún traidor.-Se apresuró a contestar Kouki.

-No me hagas reír.-Estalló Shoko.-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiere que le ayude.-Explicó Shizuko con cierto humor.

-¿Le pides ayuda al que por naturaleza es del bando contrario?

Kaneki le cogió de la nuca y le sentó en la mesa del comedor donde Shoko estaba comiendo.

-Me parece a mí que nos vas a contar todo sobre Central.-Dijo Shizuko.-Luego valoraremos si te ayudamos o no.

Kouki la miró, se estaba metiendo en un gran problema. En lugar de contactar con ella tenía que haber alertado a sus compañeros, eso es lo que habría hecho su padre. Cerró las manos con furia ya que había fracasado y su sueño nunca se iba a cumplir.

* * *

Shisui y Kyosuke estaban en el despacho de los dos Hokages, habían sido llamados con urgencia.

-Supongo que gracias a los medios ya os habréis enterado.-Dijo Minato con pesar.-Fugaku ha dejado la policía.

-Y queréis que alguno de nosotros se coma el marrón, ¿no?-Dijo Kyosuke cabreado.-Si el capitán se…

-No me dejes tirado Kyosuke.-Le cortó Shisui.-Tenemos que hacer justicia y si tu lo dejas yo solo no podré hacer nada. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero confío en ti.

Kyosuke iba a contestar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta con urgencia.

-Adelante.-Dijo Tsunade.

Shikamaru entró en aquel momento.

-Siento interrumpir pero es algo importante.-Se disculpó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tanaka no está en la celda.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Kyosuke.-Ayer le detuvieron.

-En su lugar hay una mujer.-Explicó el joven Nara.-Según ella suplantó la identidad de Tanaka durante toda la noche de ayer.

-Y una mierda.-Dijo Kyosuke.

Salió corriendo del despacho. El camino le llevó diez minutos. Allí un ninja le miró interrogante pero paso de él, quería ver a la mujer y la vio.

-¡¿Tu?!-Exclamó.-¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí, Megumi?

-¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta?-Le contestó en tono burlón.

-Ayumi era tu amiga.-Le recriminó.

-Tú lo has dicho, era.

-¿Sabes que por tu culpa ha perdido al bebe que esperaba?

-¡Ah! ¿qué estaba embarazada? Entonces mejor.

-¡¿Cómo que mejor?!-Estalló Kyosuke.-¡¿Qué había hecho el bebe?!

Megumi se acercó hasta Kyosuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-Iba a ser familia del demonio.

Kyosuke le agarró de la camisa para acercársela estampándola contra los barrotes.

-Eres una vulgar asesina y el día que te des cuenta será demasiado tarde.

-Soy una salvadora. Con la muerte de ese bebe he salvado muchas vidas.

-El día que se pueda demostrar me avisas y lo hablamos, mientras tanto seguiré tratándote como una asesina.

Kyosuke lleno de rabia la empujó fuera de sí, el ninja que vigilaba le miraba con reticencia.

-Esta asesina nos ha engañado a todos, no te preocupes.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído.-Procura no mirarles a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.-Le respondió el ninja.

-Kyosuke.-Le llamó su padre.

Kyosuke le miró con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No pensé volver a verte después de lo de ayer.

-Soy más fuerte que tu.-Le respondió.-Ahora estás metido en mucha mierda, ya no eres solo un colaborador, sino el segundo cabecilla de todo esto.-Le recordó.

-Nunca he sido el segundo cabecilla.

-Claro que no, siempre has sido el segundo.-le reprochó.-Mama tenía razón, Tanaka te ha lavado el cerebro.

-¡No metas a tu madre en esto!

-No me grites, ya no estamos en casa.

-Hago lo que me da la gana porque eres mi hijo.

-El titulo lo perdiste cuando murió mama, para mí solo eres Dai, un asesino.

-No he matado a nadie.

-En tu mundo de la ilusión no.-Le contestó mientras le daba la espalda.-Pero en el mundo real sí.

-¡Kyosuke no te vayas!

Continuó su camino hacia la salida decidido, no iba a dejar tirado a Shisui en la policía, los dos juntos debían hacer justicia.

* * *

Sasuke llegó asfixiado, en la entrada había un grupo de gente que gritaba consignas de muerte. La fachada de la asociación estaba destrozada, todas las ventanas estaban rotas y las paredes estaban pintadas. Sasuke se posicionó frente a ellos.

-¡Mirad quien ha venido!-Gritó uno de ellos.-El extranjero más conocido de Central.

-¡FUERA!

-¡VUELVE A TU CASA!

-¡Parad, por favor!-Les pidió.

-¡Y una mierda!-Le cortó una mujer.-¡Cuando os vayáis pararemos!

La mujer le lanzo una piedra de grandes dimensiones que fue a parar a su cabeza, Sasuke no se cayó porque no quiso pero si le desestabilizó.

-¡Marcharos de aquí!

-¡Eres un demonio!-Gritó un chaval.-¡En tu aldea lo dicen!

-¡FUERA!

Kaito llego en aquel momento con un grupo de Internacionales dirigidos por Kazuma.

-¡Se acabó!.-Gritó el capitán general.-Estáis todos detenidos.

Sasuke vio como los Internacionales les detenían con cierto esfuerzo ya que oponían resistencia y le llamaban demonio. Kaito acudió hasta él asustado al ver la cantidad de sangre que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó

-…Si.

Kaito le agarró del brazo y le llevó dentro de la asociación, Shina les recibió muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sasuke? –Le preguntó alterada al verle.

-Alguien le ha debido lanzar una piedra en la cabeza.-Dijo Kaito mientras le sentaba en la silla que había en el hall.

El conserje al ver el percal se fue corriendo a por el botiquín.

-Un poco más abajo y le da en el ojo malo.-Dijo Shina mientras intentaba limpiarle un poco la cara.

-Para lo que me sirve.-Contestó.

* * *

-Esta es nuestra nueva casa.-Informó Itachi a su prometida.

-Es un edificio de pisos.

-Es que vamos a vivir en un piso.

Ayumi le miró nerviosa, la técnica de Ino había funcionado a las mil maravillas y miraba a Itachi sin miedo pero si con cierto temor, le había pedido perdón por desconfiar de él e Itachi le quitó importancia.

-Esto es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó.

-No, esto es por culpa del clan, no lo dudes nunca.-Le aseguró muy serio.-¿Entramos?-Le preguntó mientras le extendía la mano.

-Si.-Le contestó cogiéndosela.

En el interior estaban Fugaku y Mikoto en compañía de Shisui y Kyosuke, las caras que tenían no auguraban nada bueno.

-No sabía que te iban a dar el alta hoy mismo.-Dijo Mikoto sorprendida.-¿Cómo estás?

-No me encuentro del todo bien.-Le dijo sincera.-Solo me han pedido que haga reposo.

-Te llevo a tu cuarto nuevo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó Ayumi nerviosa.

Todos miraron a Fugaku el cual trataba de procesar la información nueva.

-Ayer no detuvimos a Tanaka Uchiha.-Dijo.-Megumi Uchiha estaba suplantando su identidad.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque todos sabemos que fue él, supo escapar.-Dijo Shisui.-Megumi ha dicho que todo el rato fue ella y al parecer Tanaka tiene coartada. Estuvo toda la noche velando a un fallecido junto a su familia.

-¿…Tanto me odia?-Dijo la débil voz de Ayumi.

Itachi la cogió en brazos, ya que no paraba de temblar, y se la llevo a su cuarto nuevo.

-Ayumi tiene que denunciar.-Dijo Kyosuke.-Si no lo hace saldrán a la calle.

-Lo sé, pero en estas condiciones no creo que quiera.-Dijo con pesar Fugaku.-Pensé que le teníamos.

-Pues no, van diez pasos por delante.-Contestó Kyosuke cabreado.-No va a ser fácil pero conseguiremos cazarle, las muertes que ha dejado no se quedaran sin resolver.

-Confió en vosotros, chicos.

-Contamos con sus consejos.

-Por supuesto chicos y tened cuidado con el clan.

-Siempre.

* * *

-Ya esta.-Dijo Misaki mientras le terminaba de limpiar la herida a su hijo adoptivo.-Si te duele la cabeza…

-Lo sé tranquila. Ta haré caso.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de tristeza que llevaba.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco desanimado por todo lo que está pasando.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

-No lo veo yo tan claro.-Le contestó mientras salía acompañada por su madre adoptiva.

-¿Ya está?-Preguntó Kaito preocupado.

-Sí, lo único que tiene que hacer es irse a casa a descansar.

Kazuma se acercó hasta él.

-Hay que proteger a los chavales.-le dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-No te preocupes eso estamos haciendo.-le contestó su capitán.-Quiero que cualquier cosa que se discuta sobre este tema tu opinión tenga más peso y que la decisión final la tomes tu.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Yo creo que sí y tu superior soy yo. Eres el único de todos los Portavoces que conoce la problemática desde dentro y lo más lógico será que seas tú el que tenga más peso. Yo no puedo opinar del todo si no he sufrido acoso, además he visto en la asociación que todos te admiran. Me ha llamado mucho la atención, esa parte de ti no la conocía del todo.

-Deje de adularme.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó la atención su madre.

-Cuando se fundó la asociación no hizo nada por lo que Shina y yo tuvimos que hacer malabares para que no nos cortasen, la luz, el agua y el gas y nadie, ningún Portavoz, nos apoyó y ahora te sorprende la imagen que tengo en Ijime, no me hagas reír.

-Sabes que yo no era capitán gene…

-Pero tenias un puesto con el que podías haber hecho algo.-Le cortó muy cabreado.-No me ha gustado que me adules.

-Me gusta esa actitud.-Confesó Kazuma.-Eres de los pocos Internacionales que mantiene vivo el espíritu de lo que es ser Internacional.

-¿Te…

-No y visto esto con más razón vas a ser el jefe del proyecto anti acoso porque sé que vas a hacerlo bien.-Le contestó palmeándole la espalda.-Por cierto he llamado a Konoha sobre lo del cambio.

-¿Qué excusa han puesto?

-No he podido hablar con ninguno de los dos Hokages pero me han dicho que no sabían que tenían que comunicárnoslo. Konoha está un poco extraña. Algo interno ha debido de pasar, pero no te preocupes que sabremos lo que ha pasado, vete y descansa.

Kazuma se marchó dejando a Sasuke mas preocupado que antes.

-Te acompaño a casa.-Le dijo Kaito.

-No hace falta.

Sasuke emprendió el camino a su casa bajo la atenta mirada de Misaki y Kaito.

* * *

Llegó a casa diez minutos después, anímicamente estaba fatal pero ese era un problema que tenía que afrontar después. Cogió el teléfono y marcó al número de su padre por quinta vez ese día.

-¿Diga?

-Papa, soy yo.

-Hola hijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó necesitado de respuestas.-Me he enterado de que has dejado el puesto de policía.

-No tenía la autoridad suficiente.

-Pero algo ha tenido que pasar.

-Ayer hubo un encontronazo en el clan.

-¿Qué clase de encontronazo?

-Se llevaron a Ayumi…

-Supongo que es porque es mi cuñada, ¿no?

-…Si.

-¿Está bien?

-…

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-Le preguntó exasperado.-¿Por qué no me contáis nada? ¿es que acaso os pensáis que no me importáis?

-Llevamos mucho tiempo casi sin saber nada de ti.-Le recriminó.-De pequeño no quisiste volver a casa, ni te ponías al teléfono cuando llamábamos, no creo que…

-No me lo puedo creer.-Dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.-Dime que no lo dices en serio.

-No.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿aún dudas de la razón por la que lo hice? He estado hablando con mama siempre que he podido desde que se abrieron las comunicaciones para acercarme a vosotros pero me encuentro con que nadie se da cuenta y no me cuenta las cosas.

-¡Tu familia siempre te ha necesitado y nunca quisiste volver!

Mikoto e Itachi se asomaron al escuchar los gritos.

-No me vengas con tu s razones para no volver porque estamos dispuestos a…

-A morir.-Le cortó Sasuke.-¡¿No te das cuenta de cómo está el clan?! Sé muy bien que ha muerto mucha gente por no estar del lado de Tanaka. ¿Te crees que con ese panorama voy a volver a Konoha aumentando el peligro en casa?

-¡ERES UN DESAGRADECIDO!-Explotó Fugaku.-Siempre has pensado en ti egoístamente.

-¡FUGAKU!-Le llamó Mikoto acercándose hasta él.

-Cuando eras pequeño te llamábamos las pocas veces que Central nos abría las comunicaciones y nunca te quise poner. No sabes la de veces que ha llorado tu madre ni lo mal que me he sentido por ello.

-¡No le hables así a tu hijo!-Le regañó Mikoto.

-Sigues sin entender mis razones.-Dijo Sasuke mientras derramaba finalmente lágrimas.-Siento haber sido tan mal hijo.

Colgó el teléfono de golpe, Mikoto que luchaba con Fugaku por cogerlo se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó.

-A colgado.-Le contestó Fugaku mientras se marchaba.

-¿Por qué le has dicho esas cosas?-Le recriminó su mujer.

-Has sido cruel con él, papa.-Dijo Itachi.-Sabes que Sasuke se fue para protegernos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nunca se ponía al teléfono cuando podíamos contactar con él?

-Probablemente porque no quería crear ningún vinculo con nosotros por si le pasaba algo que no tuviésemos que sufrir.-Le explicó con paciencia su hijo.

-¡PIDELE DISCULPAS INMEDIATAMENTE!-Le exigió Mikoto.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Fugaku no le hagas sufrir más.-Le pidió desesperada su mujer mientras rompía a llorar.-Se que ha sufrido mucho.

-Como nosotros Mikoto.

-Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por volver a acercarse, me llamaba siempre que podía y me contestaba las llamadas.

Fugaku cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejándoles solo en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ayumi asomándose desde su cuarto.

-Que mi padre es un imbécil.-Le contestó mientras abrazaba a su madre que lloraba desconsolada.-Ha discutido con Sasuke.

* * *

Arrancó el teléfono del enchufe y lanzó su teléfono móvil contra la pared rompiéndolo. Se sentó en el sofá desolado, estaba claro que no entendía porqué hizo lo que hizo y no podía mas, estaba cansado de sufrir. Quizá debería de dejar existir y así acabaría con el sufrimiento de los demás.

Se levantó y la cabeza le dio un viaje ya que el dolor hizo acto de presencia y casi se cae al suelo. Dando tumbos entró en la cocina.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	52. Chapter 52

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 52**

Temari bajó a tomar un té tranquilamente. Desde que habían tenido la última reunión no se había acercado a ningún ninja. No quería generar ninguna disputa a su hermano.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién tenemos aquí?-Dijo Seichi, el representante de los ninjas.-Tardabas poco en aparecer por aquí.

-¿Acaso me vigilas?

-Eres importante para el Kazekage.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Sabes? Mi mujer acaba de dar a luz y se le han quedado los pechos excesivamente grandes.-Le dijo mientras le miraba el escote.-Antes eran como los tuyos.

Seichi le tocó un pecho y se lo apretó, Temari le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y lo apartó.

-Vaya, veo que te molesta.

-¿Te pensabas que te iba a dejar tocarme así como así?

-Hombre, para mi eres una mujer florero aquí.-Le contestó mientras se deshacía del agarre.-Nunca has hecho nada por tu aldea.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Solo estás en ese puesto por que tu hermano, te quiere tener vigilada no vaya a ser que pobles la aldea quedándote embarazada de todos los ninjas para joderles la vida. A nivel de lucha no mereces la pena.

-¿Acaso me has visto pelear?-La preguntó ignorando el tema por el que la estaba provocando.

-No me cambies de tema.-Le dijo ignorándola completamente.-Todos sabemos para qué sirves y vete preparando porque te tenemos muchas ganas.

Seichi se levantó y la miró desde arriba con superioridad.

-Me encantan tus tetas, son como los de mi mujer.

Se marchó, Temari se quedó en el sitio procesando todo, ¿debía decírselo a alguien? ¿tendría la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de ellos? Debería tenerla porque quien la atacase por esos motivos era un mierda y ella podría con los mierda.

* * *

Sakura colgó el teléfono, Sasuke llevaba desde el día anterior sin cogérselo y le preocupaba que no lo hiciera. Desde que fue en navidades a verlo se había dado cuenta de que era una persona que se deprimía y se agobiaba con facilidad por lo que decidida a saber lo que pasaba marco el numero de la oficina de Kaito.

* * *

-Kaito.-Le llamó Shujin mientras se asomaban desde la sala donde trabajaba.

-Dime.

-¿Has visto la portada del periodo de hoy?

-No, ¿pasa algo?

Shujin le dio el periódico. En la portada estaba Sasuke con la cara con sangre debido a la brecha que le hicieron, la foto iba acompañada de un titular " _La igualdad vuelve a caer"._

-Lo que nos faltaba.-Dijo Kaito.-Publicidad de altercados racistas.

-Tan mala…

-Shujin ten cuidado.-Le advirtió Kaito.-Ha habido gente que se ha quitado la vida por el acoso en el pasado.

Shujin le miro sorprendido, no sabía que el tema era tan delicado pero entendía las medidas que se habían tomado.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré.

-Gracias por el aviso Shujin.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó curioso Obito.

-Ataques racistas.-Le contestó Shujin.

-Ten cuidado.-Le dijo Kaito.-Si ves que la situaciones se enturbia no te involucres, la gente en Central es muy bestia.-Le dijo mientras le enseñaba la portada del periódico.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Obito al ver la portada.

-Sí, aunque aún no ha venido.-Dijo Kaito mirando el reloj.-Es raro, siempre es muy puntual.

-A lo mejor le duele la cabeza y va con retraso por eso.-Dijo Shujin.

-Eso no sería un impedimento.-Le contradijo Kaito.-Alguna vez ha venido mal al trabajo, suele tener su obligación por encima de su salud.

El teléfono sonó, Kaito lo descolgó rápidamente mientras Shujin y Obito le dejaban.

-Central, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?

-Kaito.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Sasuke está allí?

-No, aun no ha llegado, ¿por qué?

-Llevo desde anoche tratando de dar con él, pero no me lo coge y pensé que a lo mejor…

-No, ayer tuvimos un problema y se fue a casa a su hora.

-Entonces me preocupa más que no me conteste.

-Voy a ir a buscarle.-Le contestó pensativo.-En cuanto sepa algo te llamo.

-De acuerdo.

Kaito colgó y se marchó corriendo.

* * *

Miyoshi llegó a su departamento cuando se encontró a Kouki en su despacho riéndose.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-De la cara que le han dejado a Sasuke.-Contestó con humor.-Las medidas tomadas eran ridículas, ya sabía que esto iba a pasar.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué la gente le iba a dar la razón a Sasuke?-Le preguntó irónica.-Márchate de mi despacho inmediatamente, no te quiero ver más que el tiempo justo y necesario.

-Soy tu segundo ahora, me vas a tener que ver todos los días.

-Tener un segundo que se ríe de lo mal que lo pasan los demás no me parece adecuado.-Dijo Miyoshi mientras abría la puerta.-La Internacional tiene por base mantener la unidad y tu no lo cumples.

-Después de todos los años siendo Portavoz, ¿vas a darme lecciones?

-Es que nunca te has….

Kaito le agarró del brazo mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

-Desde que nací conozco las bases así que mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

-Demuéstramelo y no informaré de tu actitud a Kazuma.-Le dijo desafiante Miyoshi.-Ahora márchate de mi despacho y ponte a trabajar.

Kouki la soltó con violencia y salió del despacho sin dejar de mirarla desafiante.

* * *

Shizuko colgó el teléfono con violencia, Sayoko la miró con recelo mientras colocaba la foto de la nueva Portavoz de Iwakure en la pared que usaban de pizarra.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó.

-No, realmente no.-Le contestó mientras suspiraba.

-Ya tenemos toda la información.-Le contestó mientras miraba el mural.-Solo queda que Kenzo nos dé ordenes.

-Ya…

-¿No ha vuelto a llamar?

-Que yo sepa no.

-¿Crees que deberíamos fiarnos de Kouki?

-No al 100% por eso estoy confirmándolo poco a poco.

-Yo estaba tratando de sacar información de Shu a través de su hija.

-Pues sigue, lo que tu saques me parecerá mas, seguro que lo que ya tenemos de Kouki.-Le recomendó.-No me fió de él.

-De acuerdo.

-Tenemos que actuar ya.-Dijo Kaneki mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle.-Yo no lo aguanto más.

-Tú te vas a quedar quietecito.-Le amenazó su hermana.-Si actúas por tu cuenta te prometo que te corto los brazos.

-No serás capaz.-Le dijo mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

-Ponme a prueba.

* * *

Kaito llamó con insistencia a la puerta.

-Ábreme por favor.-Susurró muy preocupado.-Sasuke soy yo.

No había forma, nadie contestaba, agarró el pomo y trató de abrirla sin éxito. Salió del edificio y trepó por el otro lado para ver si había una ventana abierta y la encontró, la ventana de la habitación estaba entreabierta.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó mientras salía del dormitorio.-¿Dónde estás? Me tienes preocupado.

En el salón casi se cae al tropezar con el teléfono que estaba tirado en el suelo, solo los dos teléfonos estaban en el suelo, lo demás parecía estar en orden.

Se asomó a la cocina y allí lo encontró. Estaba en el suelo junto a una botella de alcohol, se preocupó de la extrema palidez y del sangrado de su ojo bajo el parche.

-Dios, ¡Sasuke!

Le dio un par de golpecitos pero no reaccionaba, le tomó el pulso muy asustado pero la respuesta del pulso le disipó el miedo. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamo a Karin.

-¿Diga?-Le contestó al cabo de siete tonos.

-Karin, perdona que te moleste pero es una urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he encontrado con Sasuke en el suelo inconsciente, no sé qué hacer. Esta muy pálido y el ojo malo le sangra.

-No le muevas, ahora mismo Misaki y yo vamos para allá.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó muy nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.-Le dijo a modo tranquilizador para después colgar.

* * *

Ayumi entró en la cocina tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Hola Ayumi.-Le saludo Mikoto.-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?-Le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Mal, no te lo voy a negar. En cuanto me he levantado he llamado a Sasuke y no me lo coge.

-A lo mejor está muy ocupado.

-Esto no se lo voy a perdonar a Fugaku.-Le dijo mientras se le caían un par de lágrimas.-Con lo mal que lo hemos pasado.

Ayumi abrazó a su suegra, no sabía cómo apoyarla y fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona y recordamos esto como un mal sueño.

-Gracias…-Le contestó mientras le respondía el abrazo.-Siéntate que quiero hacerte el desayuno.

-Puedo hacérmelo yo…

-Estoy segura de que el médico te ha pedido que hagas reposo absoluto y tienes que recuperarte.

-No estoy haciendo mucho, Itachi llamó a mi jefe y me han dicho que hasta que no me den el alta no me ponga a trabajar, pero es ridículo yo estoy bien.

-Hazle caso al médico.-Le dijo en tono amenazante mientras la mandaba a la mesa que había en la cocina.-Sino ya me encargo yo de que lo hagas.

Finalmente cedió y en silencio se sentó en la mesa mientras observaba como su suegra le hacia el desayuno.

* * *

-Pobrecito.-Susurró Cho al ver la portada del periódico.

Todos los rasos estaban revolucionados pro la portada, prácticamente estaban indignados con el suceso. Habían pedido explicaciones oficiales de lo sucedido pero los altos cargos no decían nada. Cho estaba decidida a saber la verdad y para ello acudió al departamento de Konoha.

Suigetsu ocupaba el puesto de Kaito en aquel momento y fue él el que la recibió.

-¿Qué pasó ayer?-Dijo la raso a Suigetsu.

-¿Qué de qué?

-No te hagas el estúpido.-Le dijo en tono altanero mientras le dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa.-¿Esta mi novio?

-Lárgate.-Le dijo mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Responde a mi pregunta.

-No te puedo contestar porque no sé quien es tu novio.

-Sabes perfectamente quien es mi novio.-Le dijo cabreada.-Necesito ver a Sasuke.

-Y tu sabes que por mucho que digas que Sasuke es tu novio no se hará realidad.-Le cortó mientras se levantaba y le devolvía el periódico.-Vuelve a tu puesto.

Cho indignada se acercó a la puerta del despacho de Sasuke y llamó con energía.

-Cielo, ¿Estás bien?

Suigetsu le agarró de la muñeca al ver que iba a coger el pomo, ambos se miraron.

-Ya me has cansado.-Le dijo cortante.-Te largas de aq…

-Aun te gusto, ¿verdad?-Le cortó burlona.-No te perdonaré que me dejaras por la furcia pelirroja.

-Casi destrozas mi relación con Karin, ¿ y te atreves a decirme eso?

-Estabas loquito por mi…

-No y deja de hacerte ilusiones.-Le dijo mientras la arrastraba.-A ti lo que te gusta es ir detrás de hombres con pareja para romperlas y cuando lo consigues a otra cosa mariposa. Deberías buscarte una pareja y dejas de joder a los demás.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Suigetsu por toda respuesta la empujó fuera de la puerta de entrada del departamento de Konoha y se la cerró en la puerta.

* * *

Kaito colgó el teléfono, había tenido que avisar a Kazuma para informar de lo sucedido con Sasuke mientras Karin y Misaki atendían a Sasuke en su cuarto.

Dio tropecientas vueltas al salón hasta que salieron. Kaito las miró muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal.-Contestó Misaki.-Ha bebido alcohol mientras está en tratamiento médico, algo que tiene prohibido.

-Casi nunca ha bebido.-Dijo Karin.-Siempre a calculado muy bien.

-Algo ha pasado para que lo haga.

-¿No será por lo que sucedió ayer en la asociación?

-No creo.-Le contestó Misaki.-Él ha pasado por este tipo de situaciones muchas veces y no ha hecho esto.

-Eso es verdad.

-De todas formas podéis marcharos, yo me quedó aquí a cuidarle.

Kaito y Karin la miraron preocupados, Si Misaki se quedaba es que estaba peor de lo que les había dicho.

-Soy su madre y estoy preocupada.

-¿Y el hospital?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-Lo tengo todo arreglado, no te preocupes.

* * *

-¡Hinata!-La llamó en cuanto la vio.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y la saludó nada más verla.

-Hola Tenten, ¿cómo estás?-Le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.-Siempre que voy a tu casa nunca estas.

-Respecto a eso te pido disculpas.-Le contestó avergonzada.-No quería…

-Tranquila, me lo puedo imaginar.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, el otro día me encontré con Hanabi y me lo ha contado todo.

-Ya…

-Hablé con Neji y le eché la bronca.-Le dijo con la esperanza de darle ánimos.-No me parece justo lo que te están haciendo.

-No eres la única que lo piensa.-Le contestó mientras reanudaba el camino.

-Eso es bueno. Supongo que Naruto te apoya.

-Si…me apoya….demasiado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-El otro día le pille discutiendo con mi padre por este tema y ya le dije que me encargaba yo del asunto pero no me escuchó. No hemos vuelto a hablar, creo que está enfadado conmigo pero no se da cuenta de que yo hago las cosas a mi manera.

-¿Estás enfadada con él?

-No, solo me disgustaba que no entendiese mi forma de hacer las cosas. Ahora ya no sé qué hacer.

-Habla con él y dile lo mismo que me has dicho a mi.-Le dijo Tenten.-Nunca habéis discutido y dejar de hablaros por esto es una tontería porque piénsalo, no os habláis porque Naruto te ha defendido ante tu padre que no confía en tu fuerza.

A Hinata le cayeron un par de lágrimas, se sentía fatal, no quería crear mala s vibraciones pero le dolía la falta de confianza en ella por parte de su padre pero no era capaz de decírselo ya que siempre había sido muy autoritario y le daba miedo. Naruto siempre había estado ahí, apoyándola y ahora ya no. La situación le estaba asfixiado más de lo que dejaba entrever. Tenten la abrazó para infundirle ánimo y fuerza.

* * *

Kouki iba en compañía de Shizuko, le había mostrado las zonas secretas de las oficinas y a las que se podía acceder sin problemas.

-Espero que todo lo que me has mostrado sea verdad.-Le dijo Shizuko en tono amenazante.

-Todo lo que digo es verdad, tú misma lo has comprobado conmigo.

Shizuko frenó en seco y se marchó corriendo por una calle, Kouki se la quedó mirando sin comprender hasta que al darse la vuelta de nuevo les vió.

Chizuru caminaba hacia él en compañía de Kazuki, inspiró hondo y se acerco hasta ellos.

-Te veo mejor, Chizu.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.-¿Cuándo te han dado el alta?

-Hace unas horas, ¿verdad, Chizu?-Le dijo Kazuki.

Chizuru apretó el agarre de su mano en respuesta.

-Perdona que no haya podido ir a verte.-Se disculpó.-Tenia mucho trabajo.

-Miyoshi ya nos lo ha dicho.-Le contestó Kazuki.

-Ah, sí.-Contestó con desdén.

Chizuru frunció el ceño al verle hablar así de Miyoshi, se soltó de Kazuki y se acercó a su capitán.

-Ojala te ponga en el lugar en el que te mereces.-Le susurró.-No me vuelvas a llamar Chizu en tu vida.

Volvió a cogerse del brazo de su novio sin dejar de mirar a Kouki de forma amenazante.

-No me encuentro bien, ¿podemos volver a casa?

-Claro cielo, hasta luego Kouki.

Chizuru agacho un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marcharon dejando a Kouki estupefacto, caía mal a todo el mundo pero lo haría pagar con creces.

* * *

Sakura salía de su consulta cuando vio a Ayumi saliendo de la consulta de Ino.

-Ayumi.-La llamó mientras se acercaba hasta ella.-¿cómo estás?

-Bien, un poco aburrida. No llevo bien el reposo.

-Ya me imagino si estás aquí.

-La doctora Yamanaka ya me ha echado la bronca, no sabía que iba a venir a casa pero el ambiente está un poco enturbiado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-Han pasado muchas cosas.-Le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.-Espero que algún día haya buenas noticias.

Sakura agarró del brazo a su cuñada y se la llevó a su despacho donde Ayumi rompió a llorar desconsolada. Espero pacientemente a que se tranquilizara.

-Lo siento.-Le dijo mientras le cogía un pañuelo.-Todo está pasando muy rápido y…

-Tranquila, te entiendo. No tienes que pedirme disculpas por eso.

-Me siento fatal por temer a Itachi, aun le tengo miedo. Ni si quiera duermo con él.

-El sabe que esto pasaría.

-Aun así, es incómodo hacer a mis suegros dormir separados por mi culpa.

-Seguro que lo entienden, Mikoto es un cielo.

-Lo sé y no puedo apoyarla como me gustaría ahora que ha discutido con Fugaku.

-¿Han discutido?

-Anoche Fugaku tuvo una fuerte discusión con Sasuke y Mikoto está muy enfadada con él.

-¿Cómo que discutieron?

-¿No lo sabías?

-No, llevo todo el día tratando de contactar con él pero es imposible.

-Mikoto está igual.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo estaba durmiendo y me desperté a causa de los gritos de Mikoto, al parecer se echaron las cosas en cara.

-Pero, ¿qué pueden echarse en cara?

-No lo sé.

Sakura descolgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el numero de Sasuke sin éxito, frustrada y llena de preocupación llamo a la oficina donde tampoco le cogieron. Colgó con violencia tratando de calmarse.

-Si no me lo coge es porque algo grave ha pasado.-Le contestó muy nerviosa.-Sasuke se deprime con facilidad y tiene una enfermedad crónica que se agrava la depresión y empeora su salud.

-No sabía que era tan serio el tema.-Confeso Ayumi.-Las pocas veces que le he visto parecía una persona sana, obviando el ojo que lleva tapado.

-Pues no, todo es un regalo del clan.-Dijo Sakura.

-A lo mejor está ocupado.

-No lo creo porque a primera hora de la mañana Kaito me ha comentado que Sasuke no había llegado al trabajo y dice que es muy puntual.

Ayumi le agarró de la mano mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Si hubiese pasado algo malo nos habríamos enterado, ten paciencia que las malas noticias vuelan.

-Ojala tengas razón.-Le contestó.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde, se encontraba fatal. Tenía todo el cuerpo muy pesado y no era capaz de moverlo, un zumbido le molestaba pero no sabía de dónde venía. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en su cama con un respirador puesto en la nariz. La columna le dolía de principio a fin, indicándole que algo gordo había pasado ya que ese dolor le recordaba a su primer año en Central.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas.-Le dijo Misaki mientras entraba.-Estoy muy enfadada contigo.

-¿Qué…

-Te has emborrachado.-Le contestó.-Casi no puedes beber por la fuerte medicación y , ¿Qué haces? Te bebes una botella entera de Sake. ¿Qué hacia ese sake en casa? Te has podido ir al otro barrio si no llega a ser por Kaito, al que has dejado muy preocupado.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué has bebido?

-…

-Dímelo.-Le demando Misaki mientras le agarraba del mentón para evitar que le rehuyera la mirada.-Esto que has hecho no me ha gustado nada y no quiero enterrar a otro hijo.

-Ha-hablé con mi padre.

-Eso está bien.

Sasuke rompió a llorar para sorpresa de Misaki.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó, cielo?

-Piensa que no les quiero.-Le dijo con esfuerzo.-Que la falta de comunicación por mi parte era porque no les quería pero es mentira…yo…me alejé por si….me pasaba algo… no quería que sufrieran.

Misaki le abrazo con cariño.

-Él sabe que les quieres, estoy segura.

-¿Por qué me ….lo dijo?

-No lo sé.-Le contestó con dolor.

-No lo aguanto…ni mi familia….

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, nosotros si te queremos y esto que has hecho nos hace daño a mucha gente que te quiere, Kaito y Karin no querían irse y me han contado que Sakura es quien ha dado la voz de alarma al no contactar contigo.-Le contestó Misaki con determinación.-Y tienes a mucha gente que te admira y te quiere. Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarte en nosotros de la misma manera en que lo hemos hecho nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke entre lágrimas le dijo que si con la cabeza y así, abrazados se quedaron un rato hasta que se calmó.

-¿Cómo va esa espalda?-Le preguntó mientras le soltaba con delicadeza.

-Me duele al completo.

-Pues te daré otra dosis para que descanses toda la noche sin problemas.

Misaki saco de la mesilla una aguja de grandes dimensiones, subió la camisa por la espalda mientras le colocaba de lado.

-No te voy a engañar esta vez con el tema del dolor.-Le dijo con humor mientras palpaba en la columna de su hijo adoptivo.-Ya sabes cómo iba.

-…Si…

Le pinchó en la zona baja, Sasuke apretó los dientes y apretó el agarre del colchón tratando de no gritar de dolor, ya que sintió todas las vertebras y su sangre. Aunque Misaki decía que era el chackra corriendo por su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

-Ya está.-Le dijo Misaki al cabo de cinco minutos.

Sasuke no contestó, había caído inconsciente, un comportamiento muy normal, le arropó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	53. Chapter 53

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 53**

Salió corriendo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-¿Diga?

-¿Sakura?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Hola, no sé si te acordarás de mi pero soy Misaki, la madre de Sasuke.

-Claro que me acuerdo.-Le contestó nerviosa.-Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? Si me llama usted es por algo grave.

-Tranquila, Sasuke solo hizo una estupidez.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo está?

-Bastante pachucho pero se recupera más rápido de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Solo ha mezclado alcohol con su medicación.

-Dios…

-Ya le he echado la bronca y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber llamado a Kaito ayer, si no lo llegas a hacer no sé como estaría Sasuke ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así?

-El día anterior discutió con su padre biológico.

-Algo me dijo mi cuñada pero no supo decirme la razón.

-Al parecer su padre le llamo egoísta por no volver a casa cuando se recuperó y por no haber estado en contacto con ellos hasta hoy.-Le contestó Misaki.-Estoy muy enfadada con el señor Uchiha. En su momento le dije que muy probablemente Sasuke no hablaba con ellos por teléfono las pocas veces que podíamos tener conexión por su seguridad. Pensé que lo entendió pero ya veo que no.

-¿Y cómo esta?

-Muy medicado, ha podido acabar bastante mal.

-Estoy pensando en irme a Central para estar a su lado y continuar con mis estudios de chackra, Tsunade me dijo que era algo complicado porqué no había acuerdos de este tipo con Central.-Le confesó.

-¿Tsunade es tu tutora?

-No, pero me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Aunque es la jefa del hospital.

-Dile que me llame si quieres seguir con tus estudios aquí.-Le dijo.-Yo te puedo ayudar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no veo ningún problema en que vengas al hospital de Central. Es algo normal que vengan especialistas y estudiantes a trabajar, supongo que en Konoha será lo mismo.

-Si…entonces, ¿puedo trabajar allí?

-Claro, así podrás estar con Sasuke y no te sentirás agobiada si vuelve a pasar esto pero si estas a su lado dudo que esto vuelva a pasar Kaito me ha dicho que le haces mucho bien.

-Si usted lo dice.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke? No digo ahora…

-Sí, solo que para poder hacerlo tienes que marcar este número con el que te estoy llamando, sus dos teléfonos están fuera de servicio. El muy bruto los rompió.

-¿Y el de su oficina?

-Esta semana no va a ir a trabajar, es más le voy a llevar a mi casa a cuidarle, me niego que con este panorama se quede solo.

* * *

Naruto salía de casa cuando casi choca con Hinata en la puerta.

-H-hola Naruto-kun.-Le saludó un poco avergonzada.

-Hola.-Le contestó con desánimo debido al tono con el que le hablaba.

-¿Vas a trabajar?-Le preguntó mientras le seguía.

-Si, en la oficina me espera un montón de documentos que ayer no pude terminar.

-¿Si-sigues enfadado conmigo?

Naruto freno en seco al escucharle la pregunta, la miró con el ceño fruncido, gesto que asustó a su novia.

-Me enfada que te quedes ahí parada mientras los demás te quitan el mérito y te hacen de menos.

-Y a mí me enfada que no me escuches y hagas las cosas a tu manera.-Le dijo Hinata con tono de enfado.-No voy a hacerlo a tu manera.

-¿Vas a dejar…

-¡No me presiones!-Le gritó mientras lloraba.-Me agobias y solo consigues que me bloquee y no haga nada al final porque me siento inferior.

Naruto se mostró sorprendido, Hinata nunca le había hablado así, nunca le había dicho como se sentía.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Sólo quería ayudar pero veo que solo empeoré las cosas.

Se abrazaron, Hinata apretaba el abrazo con fuerza, no quería separarse de él aunque discutiesen, si lo hacían alguna vez estaba segura de que no lo aguantaría. Naruto por su parte se sintió más conectado con ella y le hizo sentir muy bien.

* * *

Miyoshi entró medio dormida al despacho, dejo el café sobre el escritorio mientras se sentaba y encendía el ordenador. Tenía que hablar con el Tsuchikage para entablar contacto con él.

Dio un sorbo al café cuando se abrió el historial del llamadas de golpe, iba a cerrarlo cuando se fijó en un numero extraño en la lista, cogió boli y papel para apuntarlo, algo le indicaba que ese número no era de trabajo.

Iba a llamar al departamento de comunicaciones cuando la video llamada del Tsuchikage comenzó, antes de contestar dejo el numero en un cajón, sonrió y contestó.

* * *

Kaneki observaba como el dueño de la tienda cerraba y se marchaba, según Kouki, Deidara era el único que podía entrar en aquel almacén. Espero diez minutos para asegurarse de que se había marchado.

Se deslizó por las sombras hasta llegar a la puerta.

-He llegado a la puerta.

-Nadie te ha visto, ¿no?-Le preguntó Sayoko desde el micrófono que llevaba.

-No, procedo a abrir la puerta.

Agarró el pomo y lo pulverizó.

-Puerta abierta.-Informó.-Procedo a entrar.

-Ten cuidado.-Le contestó Shizuko.

Kaneki entró en el almacén, alucinó al encontrarse con largas estanterías repletas de cosas.

-Esto está lleno, no sé si sabré…

-Estantería del fondo…-Le cortó Shizuko.-Está ahí.

Kaneki corrió hasta el fondo y lo vio, explosivo puro listo para fabricar armas para la policía Internacional. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y cogió tres paquetes que metió corriendo.

-¿Lo has encontrado?-Preguntó Sayoko.

-Sí, ya estoy cogiéndolos.

-Coge todos los que puedas.

Metió todos los paquetes que pudo con rapidez, cerró la mochila mientras veía lo que había alrededor. Frenó de golpe al ver unas cajas que le llamaron la atención, cogió una para ver que era. Se trataba de una cámara de seguridad robotizada. Sin pensarlo mucho se llevó todas las que pudo llevar en los brazos.

* * *

-Hola Kaito.-Le saludó Kazuma mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Muy buenas capitán.

-¿Cómo sigue Sasuke?

-Según Misaki esta pachucho y medicado.

-¿Está en su casa?

-Sí, pero creo que su madre se lo quiere llevar a casa para tenerle controlado, ¿por qué? ¿necesito algo?

-Realmente no, lo quería hablar de la portada de ayer.

-Ah, no creo que se haya enterado.

-No me ha gustado nada verlo.-Le contestó.-Con lo que se ha luchado por la igualdad.

-Lo sé.

-Me preocupa que Sasuke piense que no me tomo en serio la situación y que le estoy cargando el muerto.

-Es un tema que le duele y se pone a la defensiva siempre.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-Le dijo resignado.

-Si quiere hablar con él puede llamar al teléfono de Misaki.-Le dijo mientras apuntaba en una tarjeta el numero.-Tenga.

-Gracias pero no hace falta, me fio de tu palabra.

-Gracias por la confianza.-Dijo.

-Si no tenemos confianza el cuerpo se habría ido a la mierda hace mucho.-Le dijo pragmático.-Te dejo que Natsuki me estará buscando como loca por la acumulación de trabajo, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Misaki hurgando en su armario.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hola cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?-Le contestó mientras se acercaba hasta el olvidando el armario.

-Mal, me duele toda la columna-Le contestó con esfuerzo.-Me cuesta hasta respirar.

-Es normal, eso te pasa por mezclar.

-¿Qué haces con mi ropa?-Le preguntó de nuevo para cambiar a un tema más mundano.

-Estoy seleccionando la ropa que te vas a llevar.

-¿Para qué?

-Te voy a llevar a casa, allí te voy a controlar hasta que mejores.

-Ni hablar.

-No te puedes mover de la cama así que no me puedes llevar la contraria.

-¿Y cómo me vais a llevar a casa?-Le preguntó irónico.

-Papa y Ryo se encargaran de llevarte.

Sasuke la miró desafiante pero Misaki le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Sakura llamó preocupada porque no daba contigo y si no llega a ser por ella…

-Ya lo he pillado.

-La he llamado y le he contado todo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-La pobre ha estado todo un día sin saber nada de ti y no podía seguir así, ¿ibas a ocultárselo?

-…

-Ocultar las cosas no te va a beneficiar.

-¡No eres la más indicada!, es mi vida no la tuya.-Le dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.-No me la dirijas.

-Solo me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo aunque te cueste recordarlo.

-Un hijo que quiere ayudar se le deja ayudar, algo que no hicisteis ninguno cuando murió Kurumi.-Le reprochó.

Misaki se aguantó las ganas de llorar, era cierto que se negó en redondo al consuelo que Sasuke al principio.

-Ryo ya se encargaba de recordarme quien era y de dónde venía, acepte mi papel en los Kotara hace mucho tiempo.

-Escúchame muy bien Sasuke porque no te lo voy a repetir más veces.-Le dijo en tono desafiante.-Para mi eres mi hijo, cuando murió Kurumi entre en depresión y tus esfuerzos me ayudaron más de lo que hice ver. Muchos días deseaba que llegara el momento en que entraras por la puerta de mi habitación porque me aliviaba saber que alguien me quería y se preocupaba por mí, pero no supe salir hasta que me diste el susto.

Sasuke no supo que contestar, el dolor le nublaba la mente.

-Así que cada vez que dices que no eres mi hijo me duele tanto como si Ryo me hiciese lo mismo y si se lo he contado a Sakura es porque me importas mucho y a Sakura también, si le mientes acabará enterándose y no creo que quieras que se enfade contigo, ¿no?

-…No.

-Probablemente llame para hablar contigo.

-Pff, no sé qué decirle.

-Eso es sencillo.-Le contestó mientras seguía guardando ropa.-Dile la verdad.

* * *

Kyosuke se sentía extraño con el nuevo uniforme, a partir de ese momento y de forma oficial se convertía en el segundo de la policía. Era un puesto que no le hacía mucha gracia después de todo los problemas que había. El cuerpo de policía había quedado bastante diezmado y tanto él como Shisui no sabían qué hacer.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando se encontró de frente con Tanaka.

-Hombre…el hijo prodigo.

-Métase las ironías donde le quepan.

-¿Por qué le haces esto a tu padre?-Le preguntó mientras le agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

-Dai no es mi padre, es tu títere.

-¿Cómo osas….

Kyosuke se deshizo del agarre con violencia sin dejar de mirarle desafiante.

-Ten mucho cuidado de lo que hagas porque te tendré bien vigilado, no te creas que me he creído el paripé del intercambio, la próxima vez te tendré bien agarrado y caerá el mito del gran Tanaka Uchiha el salvador.-Le dijo con desprecio.-Para mi eres un vulgar asesino que manchas el nombre de mi clan.

Tanaka fue a darle un guantazo pero Kyosuke le agarró el brazo, le sonrió.

-Que pase un buen día, señor Uchiha.-Le dijo mientras se marchaba de allí.

Tanaka se quedó allí procesándolo todo y tratando de controlar su ira, Kyosuke debía de morir inmediatamente.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolas, se pusieron en posición de ataque hasta que apareció Kaneki cargado de cajas y con la mochila llena que dejó pesadamente.

-Menudo recibimiento.-Les dijo cansado.

-¿Has traído todo?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-Sí y me he llevado una especia de cámaras teledirigidas, creo que nos pueden ser útiles.

Sayoko saco todo el material de la mochila y se lo quedó mirando con atención.

-¿Es el material que necesitamos?-Preguntó Shizuko.

-Sí, es el material.

-Contamos contigo para ello.

-Descuida, me pondré ahora mismo a fabricar los explosivos.

Sayoko cogió la mochila con esfuerzo y se la llevó a la habitación. Kaneki se sentó en el sofá casi al lado de Shoko, la cual se levantó de un salto y se fue a su habitación. Shizuko ignoró la situación y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa del comedor.

-Me encanta ver a Shoko huir de mi.-Comentó mientras abría la caja.

-A mí no.-Le contestó con sequedad su hermana.-Alimenta tu ego ya de por si aburrido y no lo aguanto.

-No lo aguantas porque sabes que soy superior.

-Como quieras pero deberías saber el objetivo por el que estamos aquí.

-No eres mi madre así que deja de darme órdenes y sermones.

Kaneki dejo la caja de mala manera y se marcho a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, Shizuko suspiró desanimada.

* * *

Entró al despacho agobiada, desde que había llegado a las oficinas del Kazekage, sentía que todo el mundo la miraba con aires de superioridad.

El teléfono de su escritorio sonó asustándola.

-¿D-diga?-Respondió con nerviosismo.

-Hola Temari.-Le saludó Shikamaru.

-Oh eres tu.-Le dijo aliviada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-B-bien, ¿y tú?

-Yo estupendamente.-Le contestó preocupado por el tono con el que contestó.-Todo está muy tranquilo.

-Me…alegro.

-…Venga dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-No…

-Claro que te pasa algo.-Le cortó Shikamaru.-Confía en mí.

-Ya lo hago.

-No, algo te pasa. Te lo noto en la voz. Así que haz el favor de decírmelo.

-Te lo diré cuando me sienta preparada, no antes.-Le contestó con decisión.-Confía en mí.

-No me gusta nada…

-¿No confías en mi?

-So, pero si te pasa…

-¿Qué? No necesito a nadie para defenderme, los hombres tenéis la manía de creeros….

-Yo no me creo nada Temari.-Le cortó cansado.-Solo me preocupo por ti porque me importas, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí.

-Pues ya esta, pero hazme el favor de contarme lo que te pasa antes de que pase algo grave, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Le contestó al borde de las lágrimas.-Te tengo que colgar.

-Vale.

Colgó el teléfono cuando ya no se aguanto el llanto, tenía miedo, mucho miedo a lo que pudiese pasarle.

-Debo ser fuerte.-Se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-Nadie me va a poner un dedo encima.

Acto seguido encendió el ordenador y se puso a trabajar para evitar que se quejasen de que ella no trabajaba.

* * *

Shisui llamó a la puerta con suavidad y esperó pacientemente.

-Hola Shisui.-Le saludó Itachi.

-Hola, ¿Esta Ayumi?-Le preguntó.-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Claro, pasa.

Shisui entró y paso al salón donde se encontró con Ayumi la cual le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

-Te estaba buscando.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Dime.

-Es un tema delicado pero necesito que pongas la denuncia de lo que te paso, si no lo haces tendré que soltarlos y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo ya que sabemos lo que sucedió.

Ayumi se puso nerviosa de pronto, Itachi se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Lo siento pero sin denuncia tengo que ponerlos en libertad.-Le dijo con pesar.

-Yo…quería…denunciarlos…-Ayumi hablaba con esfuerzo ya que le estaba dando por llorar.-Pero…no puedo denunciarlos…

-¿Por qué?

-A Ayumi le hicieron un tratamiento para eliminar el trauma del genjutsu.-Le dijo Itachi.-Y ya no recuerda nada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Fue una cagada y nos dimos cuenta después.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Ayumi.-Pero….no volví a sentirme normal hasta que me hicieron el tratamiento.

-Pfff, esto no hace más que empeorar.-Dijo Shisui.-La denuncia de Kyosuke la han rechazado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Tanaka ha metido mano, nos están declarando la guerra y no se si podremos hacerle frente en condiciones. Tened cuidado.

-Lo mismo te digo. Si pudiese pediría un cambio de pues….

-Olvídate de eso.-Le cortó Shisui.-No aceptaría el cambio.

-Lo siento mucho.-Le dijo Ayumi de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Ayumi.-Le dijo Shisui palmeándole el brazo.-Ya encontraremos una forma de pillarles, Kyosuke y yo tenemos muchas ganas de conseguirlo. Pagaran lo que te han hecho.

Itachi vio la mirada de su amigo y vio mucha convicción en su mirada, tanto como si le hubiesen hecho algo a su familia, pero claro Shisui era como un hermano para él.

* * *

Sakura cerró la consulta con llave mientras pensaba en como pedirle a Tsunade el traslado de sus estudios a Central.

-Sakura.-Le llamó Mikoto.

-Hola, ¿cómo está?-Le preguntó con alegría fingida.

-¿P-podemos hablar?

-Claro, mi jornada acaba de terminar.

Ambas mujeres se fueron en completo silencio a un puesto de té, Sakura sabía a qué había ido su suegra y estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no quería causarle más dolor a la madre de su novio, la cual mostraba una mirada de profunda tristeza.

-Dígame, ¿de qué quiere hablar?-Le dijo Sakura cuando ya tenían el té servido.

-¿H-has hablado con Sasuke?-Le preguntó avergonzada.

-No, desde ayer no pude contactar con él, pero sé lo que pasó.-Le explicó tratando de no sonar dura.-Me lo contó Misaki.

-¿Có…

-Ayer al no contactar con él le llamé a la oficina pero no estaba y fueron a buscarle a su casa.

-¿….

-No te voy a engañar, está bastante mal.

-Lo que le dijo Fugaku no es verdad, no….no pude hablar con él si quiera.

-Sé que estáis pasando por un mal momento pero pagarlo con Sasuke no me parece lo correcto.

-Ya lo sé, ahora que podía hablar con él…va Fugaku y la lía.

Sakura dio un sorbo a su te un poco incomoda, Mikoto no tenía la culpa de aquello.

-Ayer le estuve llamando todo el día…

-No tiene ningún teléfono operativo.-Le contestó apresuradamente Sakura.-Pero puedo darte el numero de Misaki…

-Ya tengo el numero, seguro que esta enfadada, siempre nos explicaba la razón por la que Sasuke no se ponía al teléfono y todos con pesar lo aceptamos pero a Fugaku se le cruzaron los cables por algún motivo. Creo que la pérdida del bebe le ha afectado demasiado.

-Lo siento pero no comparto la postura de Fugaku.

-Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que discutimos, ¿crees que si llamo a Misaki Sasuke se pondrá?

-No lo sé porque no se qué se dijeron.

-Yo sí y por eso dudo que Sasuke quiera hablar conmigo.

-Voy a tratar de hablar con él y le diré que le hable, mas no puedo hacer.

Mikoto la miró agradecida. Consiguiendo ablandarle el corazón.

-No discutáis por mí, Sakura.-Le dijo Mikoto.

-Tranquila.-le contestó mientras la abrazaba sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

-Hola, soy Suichiro Nobu, periodista de _Konoha al día_ , un periódico de la aldea de la hoja. Me preguntó si podría hablar con alguien cercano al Portavoz Sasuke Uchiha.

-Lo siento pero no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí.-Le contestó la recepcionista.-Haga el favor de marcharse.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie con ese nombre?-Preguntó escéptico.-Pero si es el Portavoz….

-Es que no se apellida Uchiha.-Dijo Cho mientras se acercaba a él.-Es Kotara, Sasuke Kotara y está de suerte porque soy su novia.

-¿Tiene novia?-Preguntó sorprendido el periodista.

La recepcionista miro a Cho escéptica por lo que acababa de decir pero se mantuvo callada ya que la estaban llamando por teléfono.

-Si.-Contestó orgullosa mientras se le llevaba fuera.

-Necesito pruebas.

-Las tendrá pero si quiere puedo darle la información que necesita ahora y las pruebas se las doy después.

-De acuerdo.

-Vámonos a un sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Ambos se marcharon de las instalaciones de la Internacional en busca de un bar donde poder hablar tranquilamente.

* * *

-¡¿EN QUÉ LECHE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!-Le preguntó Kaito muy alterado.-¡NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE CUANDO TE ENCONTRÉ TIRADO EN EL SUELO.

Kaito había ido a visitar a Sasuke a la casa de la familia Kotara, Sasuke le miraba con cansancio. El traslado a la casa familiar había sido difícil.

-Kaito, las broncas ya me las han echado dos veces, así que ahórrate la tuya por favor.

-Ni hablar, he pasado una noche de pena, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-…Quería olvidarme de la discusión que tuve con mi padre.

-¿Con Hayato?

-No, con mi padre biológico. Algo le ha pasado a mi cuñada.

-¡El talismán!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Un espíritu protector desapareció hace dos días. Mi hermana está muy preocupada, ¿Cuándo paso lo de tu cuñada?

-Hace dos días, no lo sé con exactitud.

-Bingo, le diré a mi hermana que le haga uno militar.

-No entiendo nada.-Le reprochó Sasuke.

-Hace dos días un espíritu murió y mi hermana lo sintió, es por la conexión que siempre tienen, pero no sabíamos de quién era y nos está llevando mucho dar con el propietario.

-¡¿Cómo que murió?!-Dijo alterado Sasuke mientras trataba de incorporarse.-¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE EL TALISMÁN DEJÓ DE FUNCIONAR?!

-A veces pasa.

-A mí nunca me ha pasado y me he metido en muchos líos.

-Tu talismán es militar, el de tu cuñada no.-Le explicó con paciencia.-No lo especificaste.

-No sabia que el que Misaki me regaló fuese militar.

-Pues sí, lo es. Por eso no te dieron ninguno nuevo al entrar en la Internacional. Le enviaremos uno militar a toda tu familia ahora que sabemos el problema.

-Joder, pensaba que…

-Son errores muy comunes, Sasuke. No te eches la culpa.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, sentía que todo lo que intentaba hacer bien lo hacía mal y estaba cansado.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-Según Misaki hasta la semana que viene nada.

-Osea que temporalmente estaré una semana solo con el trabajo.

-Eso parece porque dudo que Misaki me deje rellenar informes aquí.

-Es lo lógico. Por cierto el otro día saliste en la portada del periódico, a Kazuma no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

-No salgo en la portada por placer.-Dijo Sasuke cabreado.-Cuando Hayato me la ha enseñado me he cabreado muchísimo, ¿iba a echarme la bronca?

-No, solo vino a preguntar como estabas, estaba preocupado por la situación y no quiere que pienses que no se lo toma en serio.

-Que me lo demuestre. Estoy cansado del tema, casi todos los altos cargos dicen lo mismo pero no quiero palabras sino acciones y espero que empiece él a dar ejemplo.

Kaito le dio la razón, casi todos los altos cargos decían palabras bonitas en la lucha por la igualdad pero al pasar a los hechos no hacían nada y la situación actual se debía a que Sasuke había conseguido establecer un sistema propuesto por él mismo sin ayuda de nadie y que habían aceptado por vergüenza. Ya que si no lo aceptaban serian la vergüenza de Central y la fe en la organización desaparecería, no lo hacían porque quisiesen que la situación cambiase y de echo la propuesta no funcionaba del todo bien, algo que le cansaba y cabreaba a Sasuke demasiado.

* * *

Sayoko salió de la habitación, en el salón estaban los demás, Shizuko ponía los platos para servir en la mesa mientras Shoko colocaba información en la pared que tenía el panel con información de los altos cargos de la Internacional. Se acercó hasta ella para comprobar cómo iba la recogida de información.

-Veo que tenemos toda la recogida de información al completo.-Comentó.

-Si, al parecer lo que nos dijo Kouki de ellos no era mentira.-Le contestó Shizuko.-Pero mejor asegurarnos que…

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo va la preparación de explosivos?-Le preguntó Shoko.

-Voy a tardar más de lo esperado.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Una semana.

-¡¿Tanto?!

-Sí, es complicado ya os lo dije.-Se justificó.

-Kaneki es capaz de hacer alguna tontería.-Dijo Shoko mientras servía la cena.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su cuarto, he discutido con él y se ha ido enfurruñado.-Contestó Shizuko.-No soporto su actitud.

-Prefiero que se quede encerrado a que salga y nos destroce los planes.-Dijo Sayoko.-Como lo haga le daré una paliza.

-Yo te ayudo, será mi hermano pero las cosas son como son.

-Todo tiene que salir bien.

-Y saldrá bien Sayoko, tenemos muy bien estudiado el plan.

Sayoko miro a Shizuko, envidiaba la confianza que mostraba por el plan, deseaba que todo saliese bien.

* * *

Ryo entró en la habitación de su hermano que dormitaba en la cama desde que Kaito se había marchado.

-Sasuke.-Le llamó mientras suavemente le zarandeaba.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó medio dormido.

-Tu novia al teléfono.-Le contestó mientras le extendía el teléfono.

Se lo cogió y espero a que Ryo cerrase la puerta, inspiró hondo y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Diga?

-Al fin te escucho.-Dijo Sakura aliviada.-¿Cómo estás? Y no me mientas, que te conozco

-Regular, pero esta mañana he estado peor..-Le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque estoy cansado, últimamente no hago más que recibir reproches y quería olvidarme de las cosas.

-Con alcohol no se olvidan, Sasuke.

-¿Tu también vas a echarme la bronca?

-…

-Ya veo, solo soy el malo y como tal siempre hago mal las cosas.

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero tienes que pensar que hay gente que te quiere…

-Ya empezamos. Sakura no estoy de humor para discutir.

-¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese llamado?-Preguntó Sakura rompiendo a llorar.-¿Cómo crees que estaría ahora? Si te echo la bronca es porque te quiero y me duele no estar allí contigo, si no te llamo yo no sé nada de ti porque últimamente vuelves a hacer lo mismo. Sé que es el trabajo pero al menos intenta llamarme una vez a la semana. Podrías haberme llamado tras la discusión con tu padre pero sé que eres muy tuyo para este tipo de situaciones. Acepto tu forma de ser pero acepta tu también mi forma de ser.

-…

Sasuke no fue capaz de decir nada ya que también estaba llorando, había conseguido hacerla llorar y se odiaba a sí mismo por aquello.

-Prométeme una cosa.-Le pidió más calmada.

-¿El…que?

-Que no volverás a hacer una tontería de esas.

-Te lo prometo.

-Cúmplelo porque si no lo haces te daré una paliza y entonces sí que te sentirás mal.

-V-vale.

-Tu madre ha venido a verme.-Le comentó muy seria.-Está muy preocupada por ti.

-No quiero hablar con ella ahora.-Le confesó desanimado.-No sabría qué decirle, supongo que acabaríamos llorando mientras le pido perdón.

-Pedirle perdón, ¿por qué?-Le preguntó Sakura para obligarle a que se abriera un poco.

-Porque la he hecho sufrir en el pasado. Cuando era pequeño y llamaban mis padres nunca quería ponerme, ya que si lo hacía afianzaría los lazos y si me pasaba algo sufrirían mas. Si no les hablaba y me pasaba algo el dolor seria menor. Veo que me equivoqué.

-Hablases mas o hablases menos los lazos son iguales porque son tu familia.

-Lo sé.

-No cometas el mismo error entonces.

-Lo intentaré, pero no me presiones ahora.

-De acuerdo, hazle caso a Misaki en todo lo referido al tratamiento.

-Sí, pareces mi madre.

-Es que a veces eres un niño, aun recuerdo la última vez que te vi en la aldea siendo un niño.

-¿Si? Ya no recuerdo ninguna vivencia de allí.

-Sí, ibas de la mano de tu madre, estabas muy guapo.-Le dijo soñadora.-Creo que en ese momento ya me tenias enamorada.

-¿Estabas enamorada de mi desde que tenía siete años?

-No solo era yo, muchas en clase les gustabas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¿a ti no te gustaba nadie?

-Era muy pequeño, pero desde que me fui siempre me acordaba de ti, me gustaban tus ojos, recuerdo que siempre pensaba que eran muy bonitos. Kurumi me lo sacó una vez y se metía conmigo siempre que podía. Era como una broma privada ya que en casa nadie más se enteraba. Cuando te volví a ver supe que todo este tiempo había estado enamorada de ti y tenía que salvarte costase lo que costase.

-Va-vaya, no…me lo esperaba.

-La conversación ha cambiado un poco de rumbo.

-¿Un poco? Yo diría bastante. Ojala pudiese ir a verte.

-Tienes trabajo.

-Sí, pero…

-Tranquila, no me voy a enfadar por eso, al revés la que estaba enfadad eras tú.

-Porque eres un inconsciente.-Le dijo a modo de regaño.-Te tengo que dejar para que descanses pero mañana te vuelvo a llamar y quiero que te pongas.

-Si mama.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	54. Chapter 54

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 54**

-Al fin libres.-Dijo Dai con alegría.-¿Ves como no hicimos nada?

Shisui le miraba sin expresar ningún sentimiento, se sentía asqueado por la situación, Kyosuke era otro cantar, miraba a su padre con odio contenido, no entendía porque su denuncia no había servido para nada. Ser policía era una mierda si la justicia no funcionaba bien.

-No os quiero ver cerca de la familia de Fugaku.-Les dijo Shisui.

-Pues entonces que se vayan al infierno con su hijo Sasu…

Kyosuke agarró al Uchiha con mucha violencia, Shisui se asustó considerablemente.

-Sois unos cobardes.-Le dijo.-Atacáis a una persona en grupo.

-Entonces Sasuke es igual.-Dijo Megumi.-Maneja a su familia para destruirnos.

-Y volvemos al inicio.

-Un día os daréis cuenta de que decimos la verdad-Dijo Megumi.-Será cuando muera el demonio.

-Atrévete a matarlo Megumi.-Le desafió el segundo de la policía.-Pero hazlo sola.

-Acepto el reto.

Shisui se indignó al escucharlo y en cuanto estuvieron solos agarró a Kyosuke de la pechera y le estampó contra la pared con violencia.

-¡¿EN QUÉ COÑO PIENSAS?!-Le gritó.-¡ACABAS DE LANZAR A SASUKE A PRIMERA LINEA DE BATALLA SIN QUE ÉL LO SEPA! ¡¿DE QUÉ VAS?!

-Sasuke sabe defenderse y siempre va protegido.

-Cuando entra en Konoha la escolta somos nosotros, no su equipo y esos Uchiha lo saben. Sasuke está totalmente desprotegido gracias a ti.

-Pero, ¿no va con su escolta a Konoha?

-Sí, pero al entrar en Konoha y como muestra de confianza la deja en la puerta de la aldea, si las veces que le han atacado ha supuesto hostilidad por su parte y enfados de los Hokages hacia nosotros.

-No lo sabía.

-Ya veo, pero vas a buscar una forma de protegerle distinta a la establecida hasta ahora. Tienes mucho que aprender.

Shisui se marchó de allí dejando solo a Kyosuke.

* * *

-¡Shina!-Le llamó el conserje al verla salir de su despacho.

-Dime.

-Acaba de llegar esto de la Internacional.-Le dijo mientras le extendía un folio.

Shina se lo cogió y leyó detenidamente el documento.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Por qué?

-Es la primera vez que cumplen lo que dicen.-le dijo emocionada.-Esta lista es un paso para que tengamos confianza.

-Pero, es bueno, ¿no?-Le preguntó contrariado.

-Esto es muy bueno. Tengo que redactar un documento con esta lista para repartirlos dentro de la asociación. Los tiempos cambian. Tengo que hablar con Sasuke.

Shina volvió a su despacho y se dispuso a redactar la circular para repartirla después.

* * *

Kouki hizo una bola al papel que acababa de llegar a su departamento, no pensaba darle a Miyoshi la lista de agresores. El teléfono le sonó, era un mensaje de Shizuko. Le preguntaba si ya había colocado los explosivos.

Antes de contestar se levantó y se marchó al Archivo tras desactivar las cámaras. Abrió el Archivo de su departamento y colocó el explosivo en una de las taquillas que tenia. Tras ello procedió a establecer una contraseña nueva por si Miyoshi la abría antes de la detonación.

Trató de calmarse antes de salir y aceptar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le preguntó Miyoshi cuando llego a su escritorio.

-¿A ti que te importa?-Le contestó mientras se sentaba.

-Estás en horario de trabajo, soy tu jefa y mi deber es…

-¿Por qué no te callas?

Miyoshi respiró hondo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Haz tu trabajo y cuando termines te marchas a tu casa que no estoy para aguantarte, ¿te queda claro?

-…

-Contéstame.-Le exigió.

-Sí, ¿contenta?

-Que sea la última vez que hablas así.-Le amenazó.

-¿O qué?

-No quieras saberlo.-Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho.

* * *

-¡Hasta luego!-Se despidió Kaito mientras abría la puerta.

-Espera.-Le frenó su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le dijo mientras le tendía un paquete.-Son los talismanes nuevos para la familia de tu jefe, los reforcé bien para que les puedan proteger. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero desde la destrucción del espíritu me ha costado bastante concentrarme, pero estos están revisados por papa así que no hay que preocuparse.

-Gracias por hacerlos tan rápido.

-He tardado una semana, no he sido nada rápida.-Le dijo Kioko apenada.-Discúlpame con tu jefe, por favor.

-¡¿Que sale con ella?!-Exclamó Nanao desde el salón.-Kioko ven a ver la novia del jefe de tu her…¡oh! ¿sigues aquí, Kaito?

Kaito entró al salón para ver lo que su madre decía ya que no auguraba nada bueno. En la televisión mostraban a Sasuke besándose con una chica cuya cara le sonaba demasiado.

-¿La conoces, hermanito?-Le preguntó Kioko.

-Su cara me suena.

-¿No me digas que no conoces a la novia de tu jefe?-Le dijo Nanao contrariada.-Si trabaja como Internacional…

-Claro que conozco a la novia de mi jefe y no es ni de Central ni es Internacional.-Le cortó tajante a su madre.-Hablaré con él, pero esto me huele a encerrona, me marcho.

Nanao y Kioko se miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Encerrona?

-Ya sabes…puede querer ir de novia de.

-Pero el de la foto es Sasuke.

-Puede que sea un genjutsu mama.

-Oh.

-Me voy a la fabrica que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.

* * *

Jugo y Suigetsu iban hablando mientras entraban en la cafetería donde Cho miraba ilusionada la pantalla de la televisión, Suigetsu miró en su dirección y lo vio.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó contrariado.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Jugo.

-La mato.-Contestó mientras se acercaba hasta ella.-¡Eh, tú!

Cho le miró con chulería, algo que no le gustó nada, la agarró del brazo con violencia.

-Ya estás aclarándolo todo.

-No hay nada que aclarar.-Le dijo Cho con felicidad.-Ya te lo dije, Sasuke y yo somos pare…

-Cállate.-La cortó.-No sabes el dañó que estas causan…

-No estoy causando ningún daño, solo muestro al mundo la realidad, yo estoy saliendo con el Portavoz de Konoha.

Suigetsu la soltó gracias a Jugo que le alejó de ella y le saco de allí.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó muy alterado.

-No te metas en la vida de Sasuke.-Le dijo Jugo.-Él nunca se ha metido en la tuya.

-Veo que no te das cuenta.-Le recriminó.-Cho no es su novia, ¿te acuerdas de quien es la novia de Sasuke, ¿no?

Kaito le tapó la boca a Suigetsu para que no metiese la pata, este le miro con sorpresa.

-Él no quiere que se sepa quién es su novia.-Le susurró.-Así que haz el favor de controlar lo que dices.

-¿Has visto lo que dicen en la tele?

-Sí.

-¿Y no…

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?-Les dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor.

-¿De qué?-Le cuestionó Suigetsu siguiéndole.

-Sasuke lleva toda la semana pasada en cama, es imposible lo que se dice en la televisión.

-¡Es verdad! Sasuke vuelve de la baja, pero deberíamos decirle algo.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Sasuke cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió asustándoles a todos.

-Hombre, por fin vuelves.-Le dijo a modo de saludo su segundo.-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mucho mejor, ahora responde a mi pregunta.

Kaito buscó ayuda en Suigetsu pero fue Jugo el que habló.

-Se ha descubierto tu relación con Cho.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, no entendía a qué se refería, Suigetsu se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

-Cho ha dicho a los medios que tu sales con ella y han aparecido unas fotos donde te besas con ella.

-¿Cho?

-Sí, la chica que casi consigue que Karin me deje.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Lo que yo…

-Yo nunca he salido con esa chica.-Le cortó Sasuke.-¿Qué busca con eso?

-Fama.

-Joder, vaya forma de empezar la semana.-Dijo Sasuke empezando a agobiarse.-¿Ahora qué hago?

-No le des mucha vueltas, si es mentira se destapará.-Le aconsejó Jugo con simpleza mientras se marchaba a su escritorio.

-No es tan sencillo.-Susurró Sasuke agobiado.-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

-Acláraselo.

-Ahora no puedo, Kazuma me ha llamado a su despacho.

-Tranquilo con que no pase de hoy no creo que pase nada.

Kaito le agarró del brazo mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor para que se abriesen las puertas y le metió.

-Ve a la reunión, luego hablamos.-Le dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban.

-Sakura se va a enfadar.-Dijo Suigetsu intranquilo.-Voy a llamar a Karin por si la llama.

Suigetsu se fue corriendo hasta su escritorio.

* * *

Chie vio a Kaneki haciendo algo extraño en la pared de la entrada a Central.

-¡Oye tu!-Le llamó.-¿Qué haces?

Kaneki se giró bruscamente asustado.

-Hola.-Le saludó.

-Hola.-Le contestó esperando una respuesta.

-Estaba viendo el material de la pared para hacerme una casa con él.-Se explicó.

-¿Eres albañil?-le preguntó escéptica.-Lo digo porque todos saben de que está hecho.

-Oh, no, no soy de aquí. Llevo poco tiempo.

-Ya veo aldeano. Documentación.-Le pidió la Portavoz en tono autoritario.

Kaneki sacó del bolsillo su documentación, Chie la miró con cuidado. Tardo cinco minutos.

-Muy bien, todo en orden. Puedes marcharte.

Kaneki recogió su documentación con una sonrisa y se marchó. Chie no le perdió de vista hasta que desapareció al girar en una esquina, mosqueada sacó el teléfono y llamó al departamento de control.

-¿Si? Departamento de Control.

-Hola, soy la Portavoz Chie Fukao, necesito información de un aldeano.

-Muy bien señorita Fukao, necesito que me dé su número de afiliación a los cuerpos de seguridad para poder facilitarle la información que solicita.

* * *

Tenten miraba la fachada de la casa de Hinata, se había enterado de que ese mismo día se haría la elección del heredero al clan Hyuga.

-¿Tenten?-Le llamó Neji desde la espalda.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Vas a presentarte como opción a heredero del clan?

-Es mi deber.

-Ahora vas a cumplir con tu deber.-Le dijo la kunoichi decepcionada.-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Siempre cumpl…

-No mientas.-Le cortó.-Además tu deber es servir al heredero, no quitarle el puesto, sé por tu mirada qué opinas como yo.

Tenten se acercó hasta él, Neji se puso muy nervioso ante la cercanía de su ex, ya que Tsunade le había recomendado que le diese espacio, pero Tenten no hacía más que acortarlo en las últimas semanas. Sintió como le ponía la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-Actúa como te dicte el corazón, no como te diga el resto.

-No creo que quieras que haga eso.

-Hazlo.-Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle y sin parpadear.-Ve a esa reunión y hazlo.

Tenten cortó el contacto visual y físico, se marchó dejando la tensión en el aire. Neji aun asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, si Tenten le pedía que actuase de acuerdo a su corazón eso haría.

* * *

Haku e Ibuki estaban haciendo unas pintadas en la fachada de una casa cuando Shoko les encontró. Shizuko le había mandado que consiguiese que aceptaran entrar en los Absortion, le parecía algo descabellado todo aquello, pero su compañera le había pedido que confiase en ella y con mucho esfuerzo eso hacía.

-¿Sois Itsuki y Haku?-Les preguntó.

Ambos muchachos la miraron con superioridad.

-¿Quién pregunta por nosotros, vieja?

-Yo.-Contestó ofendida.

-No.-Le contestó Haku.-Si fueses tú te habrías dirigido a nosotros con más confianza, ¿Quién nos llama?

-Tengo algo que ofreceros.-Les dijo tratando de mostrar más confianza.

-¿El qué?

-Q-qué os unáis a un grupo que busca justicia.

-Vaya, ¿vas a vendernos el cuerpo de la Internacional?-Le preguntó escéptico Itsuki.-Llegas tarde, nos expulsaron de la academia y tenemos prohibido el acceso al cuerpo.

-Sí y que estáis en la nueva lista negra de agresores y acosadores contra la discriminación.-Le dijo con suficiencia.-Pero yo no soy Internacional.

Shoko le quitó el bote de espray y lo pulverizó sin mucho esfuerzo manchando a los chicos de pintura roja.

-No buscamos la justicia que quiere la Internacional, sabemos que sois unos "apestados" aquí y queremos daros una salida.

Haku e Itsuki la miraban sorprendidos, Shoko les sonrió con suficiencia mientras sacaba una tarjeta y se la entregaba.

-Tenemos trabajos para vosotros a diferencia de Central. Así podréis dejar de dedicaros de usar pintura roja. Esperamos vuestra llamada.

Shoko se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos.

* * *

Hinata miró la fachada de su casa muy enfadado, nadie le había dicho que la elección del sucesor de Hiashi era aquel día. Entró sin esperar a Naruto, al que había perdido por el camino.

Entró sin llamar a la gran sala de reuniones que había, todos la miraron, Hanabi la sonrió, Neji esquivó su mirada avergonzado y tanto su padre como el resto la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces, Hinata?-Le preguntó su padre.

-Asistir a la reunión, a fin de cuentas pertenezco a este clan.

-Solo pueden asistir los herederos de todas las familias del clan.-Le reprochó uno de los asistentes.

-De momento soy la heredera por derecho.

-Aún no tenéis sucesor en tu familia, así que márchate.

-No pienso hacerlo.-Le contestó desafiante.-Me he cansado de que me despreciéis por no ser tan fuerte como esperabais.

-Hina…

-No papa, aquí nadie ha tenido en cuenta ni lo que pienso ni lo que siento.-Le cortó Hinata sacando valor.-¿Te abría gustado que el tío Hizashi fuese el sucesor porque si?

-…

Neji la miro muy sorprendido, nunca había visto a Hinata de aquella manera, Hanabi por su parte estaba muy contenta con todo aquello.

-¿Le has preguntado a Hanabi si quiere el puesto?

-Esta mas que preparada.

-Ese no es el tema, la cuestión es si quiere.

-Yo no quiero ser tu sucesora.-Dijo Hanabi al fin.-Yo quiero estar al lado de mi hermana y juntas hacer lo mejor por el clan. Esto solo hace incomoda la relación que tengo con mi hermana.

-Muy bien, Hanabi no será la sucesora de Hiashi Hyuga, esto nos deja solo a Neji…

-Yo tampoco quiero.-Dijo Neji.-No hace falta alguien con fuerza física, sino alguien…

-¡Basta!-Cortó Hiashi.

-A Hinata se la ha estado preparando para este puesto desde que nació.-Dijo Hanabi al ver la actitud de su padre.

-Está claro que Hinata os ha comido la cabeza.

-¡No!-Gritaron al unísono Neji y Hanabi.

-Hinata-sama se merece una oportunidad.-Explotó Neji.-Es la que más paciencia tiene de todos los reunidos aquí. Aguantar los desprecios de todos no debe de ser fácil.

Hinata se levantó cansada, a pesar de lo que había dicho, todos salvo Neji y Hanabi seguían despreciándola.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Hanabi muy preocupada.

-Marcharme, aquí ya no pinto nada. Nadie me escucha.-Se giró hacia su padre.-Tranquilo padre no le avergonzaré mas, me marcho.

-Hinata.-Le llamó su padre.

Hinata salió ignorando las llamadas de su padre. En el pasillo Naruto la esperaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, todo sigue igual.-Le contestó con un nudo en la garganta.-¿Me ayudas a recoger mis cosas?

-¿Te vas de casa?-Le preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

-Necesito salir de aquí.-le contestó mientras subía a su cuarto.-Su trato me hace sentir fuera del clan por lo que antes de que me "echen" me voy yo.

-¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

-No…no lo sé, solo quiero irme de aquí ya.-Le contestó mientras recogía prendas que iba metiendo en una mochila.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco las cosas?

Hinata cerró la mochila de golpe y encaró a su novio que la miraba con preocupación.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo y si no te gusta te puedes marchar.

-No me hables así, solo me preocupo por ti.

-Yo te he apoyado en todas tus decisiones pero tú nunca lo haces, quieres que lo que haga sea como tú dices.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Fue bonito mientras todo iba bien. Adiós.

Hinata salió de la habitación tras terminar de meter la ropa, Naruto se quedó allí asimilando todo aquello. Hinata le acababa de dejar, pero no podía ser verdad, debía de estar soñando, se pellizco en el brazo pero no, no estaba soñando.

* * *

Shizuko se mantenía agachada tras un mostrador para que no la vieran. Había entrado en el departamento de comunicaciones para poner la bomba y así cortar las comunicaciones.

Cuando no escuchó a nadie se incorporó y caminó por el pasillo con total tranquilidad. Al entrar y colocar la bomba casi la habían pillado.

-¡Eh, tú!.Le llamó alguien desde detrás.

Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió, no pensó que fuese a encontrarse con la mujer de Shu Nagai, el Portavoz de Sunagakure.

-¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó cuando la alcanzó.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí.

-No mientas, conozco a todos los Internacionales del departamento, no somos muchos.

-Vale, me he perdido.

-¿Perdido?

-Sí, iba a poner una reclamación y entre subir y bajar acabe aquí.

Sakae la miro, desde luego se notaba que no la creía nada.

-Documentación.-le pidió.

Le extendió la documentación sin problema, Sakae la leyó con atención y comparó la foto.

-Márchate inmediatamente de aquí.-Le dijo mientras le devolvía la documentación.-No te quiero volver a ver por aquí, ¿queda claro?

-Sí, pero tengo que decirle que es mas borde que su marido.-le contestó mientras salía.-Y está a años luz de Sato.

Sakae al escuchar el nombre de su hija fue tras Shizuko asustada pero ya no la encontró.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakae-san?-Le preguntó una compañera.

-Necesito que me cubras.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito comprobar algo.

-Descuida yo te cubro.

-Gracias.-Le contestó mientras se iba a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

-Central, ¿dígame?-Contestó Kazuma al teléfono.

-¿Habló con Kazuma Sasaki?

-El mismo, dígame.-Le contestó de forma cordial.

-Danos a los Jinchurikis.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso es lo de menos.-Le contestó la otra voz.-Danos el acceso a los jinchurikis.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-No estás en posición de negarte.

-No voy a ceder a tus chantajes.

-Prepárate para la pesadilla del final de tu vida. Sabemos dónde vives, donde trabajas y quiénes son tus seres queridos.

En la pantalla del ordenador salió una imagen, Kazuma abrió los ojos muy sorprendido. En la imagen salía el escudo que los Absortion llevaban.

-Veo que te has quedado mudo. Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad. Si en una hora no cedes, todo tu mundo desaparecerá.

Colgó, Kazuma dejó caer el teléfono, aun estaba asimilando que los Absortion le acababan de lanzar una amenaza directa.

* * *

-Sato.-La llamó Shizuko cuando esta pasó por su lado desde el otro lado de la valla.

La pequeña se giró y la miró. Al reconocerla se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Hola.-La saludó mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura.-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sacó del interior del bolso un paquete y se lo tiró a la pequeña por encima del muro.

-¿Puedes dárselo a papa?-Le preguntó.-Yo me tengo que marchar ya.

Sato le recogió el paquete tranquilamente, feliz de poder ayudar a la amiga de su padre.

-Yo se lo doy a papa.

-Muchas gracias, eres un cielo.-Le dijo mientras se levantaba.-Cuando vuelva te traeré un regalo para agradecértelo.

-Adiós.-La despidió inocentemente la niña.

Shizuko se alejó de la academia con paso rápido cuando le sonó el teléfono, era el capitán.

-¿Dígame, capitán?

-En menos de una hora te quiero en el despacho del capitán general.-Le dijo.-Si no nos da vía libre deshazte de él.

-Muy bien.

* * *

Sasuke entró en el despacho de su capitán preocupado por lo que habían dicho los medios.

-Hola.-Le saludó.-¿Qué quería comentarme?

Kazuma le miro con el miedo pintado en la cara, Sasuke se asustó.

-¿Pasa algo grave?

-No, solo te he llamado para pedirte que sigas siendo así.

-¿Así? ¿cómo?

-Luchando por la justicia y la igualdad. Ese es el camino que busca la Internacional.-Le dijo un poco ido.-No permitas que te sobrepasen porque vales mucho.

-Eso suena a despedida, ¿pasa algo?

-No, ¿acaso no puedo decirte esta clase de cosas?

-No, pero…

-Harás grandes cosas por Central, sigue así.

-¿Algo más?-Le preguntó con mala sensación en el cuerpo.

-No, nada más, puedes marcharte.

Sasuke se levantó y cuando iba a abrir la puerta su capitán le dijo algo más.

-Perdónanos por haberte tratado como lo hicimos.

Sasuke le miró una última vez mas buscando una explicación a todo aquello pero no la encontró.

* * *

-Internacional, departamento Sunagakure, ¿dígame?

-Mei, ¿Está mi marido?

-Sí.

-Ponme con él por favor.

-Inmediatamente.

Mei puso en espera a Sakae y llamó a Shu.

-Capitán.

-Dime.

-Su mujer está al teléfono, se la paso.

-Vale, gracias.

Shu descolgó el teléfono cuando le llego la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakae?

-Alguien ha entrado al departamento de comunicaciones y tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué?

-Al principio me ha mentido diciéndome que trabajaba allí pero como no la creía me ha dicho que se había perdido y eso es imposible.

-Bueno…

-Luego te ha mencionado a ti y a Sato como si os conociera de toda la vida, por eso voy a buscar a Sato. Todo es muy extraño.

Shu frunció el ceño, su mujer tenía razón, aquél encuentro había sido muy extraño.

-Yo también voy para allá, hasta ahora.

Shu colgó con rapidez y salió de su despacho, Mei la miró.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sakae piensa que va a pasarle algo a Sato, voy a pedirle a Kazuma que me dejé salir.-Le contestó mientras corría por el pasillo.

-¡Mantenme informada Shu!-Le dijo Mei mientras se levantaba alarmada.

* * *

-Con que esta es la casa del hijo de puta ese.

Kaneki tenía un último trabajo antes de volver a encontrarse con sus compañeras fuer de Central y era dejar la huella de los Absortion en todas las casa de los altos cargos de la Internacional. Era un trabajo demasiado tranquilo para él. Sacó la pintura y pintó en la puerta de la casa de Sasuke el escudo de su grupo. Sonrió cuando terminó su obra de arte.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar en el camino, Sasuke Uchiha y ganaré yo.

* * *

-Natsuki.-Le llamó Kazuma asomándose desde su despacho.-Puedes marcharte a casa.

-Pero si acaba de empezar la jornada.

-No hay mucho trabajo y te veo cansada.

-Me quedo.

-No, yo puedo con todo el trabajo que hay.-Le dijo tozudo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No tranquila. Vete y descansa.

-Como quieras-acabó cediendo.-Pero no te sobrecargues de trabajo, si te sientes muy agobiado llámame y vengo a ayudarte.

-Tranquila, eso haré.-Le aseguró forzando una sonrisa.

Natsuki recogía sus cosas cuando apareció Shu sofocando, le miraron con sorpresa.

-Capitán necesito que me deje salir a hacer una cosa personal.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidió Natsuki mientras salía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó el capitán cuando estuvieron solos.

-Sakae piensa que le van a hacer algo a Sato, está muy nerviosa y quiero acompañarla y buscarla.

-Ve.-Le dijo con apremio Kazuma.-No pierdas más tiempo y ve con tu familia.

-Gracias.

Kazuma se quedó en el pasillo pensando en la familia que le hubiese gustado tener y que no iba a tener.

-Señor Sasaki.-Le llamó una mujer detrás de él.

La encaró con entereza, la mujer le miraba sin mostrar sentimientos.

-La tregua terminó.-Le dijo.-Has hecho bien en no alarmar al resto, si nos das lo que pedimos Central no saldrá perjudicada.

Kazuma entró en su despacho aparentando tranquilidad, se sentó en la silla y pulso el botón de alarma general.

Shizuko le miró con odio, cerró la puerta con brusquedad y sacó un cuchillo. En un movimiento rápido agarró la silla estampándola contra la ventana que tenia detrás y le ponía el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Ya veo cuál es tu decisión pero sufrirás por ello lentamente hasta que mueras.

El espíritu protector salió a defender a Kazuma tarde ya que le cortó el cuello.

-¡Kazuma-san!-Dijo el espíritu protector al ver la situación.

La mujer le arrancó el talismán del cuello, el espíritu al ver lo que iba a hacer se desvinculo rápidamente. Tras ello fue a atacarla pero desapareció antes de recibir un espadazo.

-Kazuma-san.-Le llamó mientras se acercaba hasta él.

Kazuma quiso hablar pero se ahogaba , el espíritu quiso tapar la herida con la mano.

-Lo siento.-Le dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba hacia la cafetería turbado por las palabras de su capitán, le había dejado muy mal cuerpo y por eso no había querido subir a su despacho.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sasuke?-Le preguntó Meiko que estaba en una mesa con su segundo y Kaito.-Tienes mala cara.

-Será por lo que ha salido en los medios.-Comentó Kou inocentemente.

-¿Me puedes poner una manzanilla?-Preguntó al camarero que le dijo que si.-¿Sabéis si le pasa algo a Kazuma?

Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla que quedaba libre bajo la atenta mirada de Kaito.

-No, ¿por qué?-Le contestó la Portavoz extrañada.

-He subido a su despacho porque me había llamado y pensé que íbamos a hablar de lo sucedido en Ijime pero no, me dijo que siguiera siendo como soy, que haría grandes cosas, ¿le veis sentido?

Meiko iba a contestarle cuando la alarma general comenzó a sonar, toda la gente que había allí salió corriendo, Sasuke miró a sus compañeros que le devolvieron la mirada de incomprensión, pero la alarma era el inicio de algo gordo. Un sonido atronador hizo temblar el edificio desde los cimientos. La luz se apagó bruscamente.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Solo puedo decir que comienzan los cambios y que los siguientes capítulos me han costado escribirlos, ya entenderéis el por qué.**

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	55. Chapter 55

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 55.**

Shikamaru veía feliz la entrada de las oficinas del Kazekage, había conseguido dos días libres y los cogió para ir a ver a Temari.

De la puerta salió una Temari en una actitud extraña, estaba completamente palida y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta como si le costase respirar. Detrás de ella apareció un ninja que se inclinó sobre ella mientras la agarraba del brazo. Shikamaru se acercó corriendo.

-Temari, ¿qué te pasa?-Le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

La kunoichi no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna y se desmayó, Shikamaru la agarró con fuerza alarmado, el ninja que estaba a su lado se esfumó como el viento. La cargó y entró en las oficinas.

-Póngala en ese sofá.-La indicó el recepcionista acercándose corriendo al ver la situación.-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé.-Le contestó muerto de preocupación.

Acababa de verle la marca que tenia en la cara, no sabia nada de ella y era lo que más destacaba del pálido rostro.

-Temari-san.-La llamó el recepcionista mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara.-Puede ser un golpe de calor, voy a por agua y alcohol por si no despierta.

El recepcionista se marchó corriendo de allí, Shikamaru se quedó agachado para estar a la altura de Temari.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó muerto de la preocupación.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-¡Oh! Hola Hinata.-Le saludó Asuma.

-H-hola.-Le contestó con la mirada en el suelo.-¿Está Kurenai-sensei?

-Claro, pasa.-Le dijo mientras la dejaba pasar.

El teléfono sonó de golpe mientras pasaban por el pasillo, Kurenai se asomó.

-Asuma, es para ti.

Hinata se quedó en el pasillo incomoda, Kurenai se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó preocupada.-¿Y esa mochila?

-Me he marchado de casa.-Le dijo con esfuerzo.-No se a dónde ir.

-¡Ey! Tranquila.-Le pidió Kurenai.-Ven, vamos al salón y hablamos mas tranquilamente.

-Me tengo que marchar.-Le dijo Asuma.-Ha pasado algo gordo y quieren decírmelo en persona.

-Ten cuidado.-Le pidió Kurenai mientras entraba al salón con Hinata.

-Siempre lo tengo, hasta luego Hinata y anima esa cara.-Dijo el ninja mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de paso.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me lo coge?-Se preguntó Sakura tras cortar la llamada por quinta vez.

-A lo mejor no ha repuesto el teléfono.-Le contestó Ino mientras salía del baño.

-Ayer me dio el nuevo numero así que lo repuso, pero es que tampoco me lo coge en la oficina.

-Estará reunido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no contesta Kaito?

-Pues no sé.

-Le dije que íbamos a hablar todos los días y en su primer dia de trabajo ya no cumple la promesa.

-¿Te prometió que ibais ha hablar todos los días?-Le preguntó contrariada Ino.

-Sí.

-Que raros sois.

-¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, parece que estáis pasando por un mal momento ante esa promesa. Es como si Sasuke quisiera que volvieras a confiar en él.

-Es que es algo así.-Le contestó mientras caminaba por el pasillo.-Hace una semana hizo una estupidez.

-¿Qué hizo?-Le preguntó muy preocupada Ino.

-Intentó suicidarse y…

Sakura frenó al ver la pantalla de la televisión de la cafetería. En ella aparecía Sasuke besando a una chica, Ino miró alarmada a su amiga la cual apretó los labios y trataba de controlarse.

-Seguro que hay una explicación para esto.

Sakura volvió a marcar el teléfono de Sasuke pero le saltó el contestador.

-Haz el favor de llamarme hoy. Me debes muchas explicaciones.

-Has sido muy dura en el mensaje.-Le dijo Ino.

-A estas alturas no estoy para ser blanda.-Le contestó tras pedir una infusión.

-Confia en él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me contesta al teléfono?

-Seguro que hay una explicación para todo, ten paciencia.

* * *

Asuma llegó a la oficina tenso, el despacho tenia la puerta cerrada pero Tenten le indicó que podía pasar y asi lo hizo. En su interior estaban los que fueron compañeros suyos en la academia.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó.

-Central ha dejado de mantener comunicación con nosotros.-Les informó Tsunade.-Hemos llamado a todos sitios y ni si quiera nos dan tono de llamada.

-Puede haber sido una caída.

-No lo creo.-Le contestó el Cuarto.-Hace muy poco hemos recibido una especia de alerta procedente del sistema instalado por ellos que nos indicaba que las comunicaciones se habían cortado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Ante este tipo de situaciones Central lo tiene claro y nosotros pensamos lo mismo.-Le contestó la Quinta muy seria.-Os hemos llamado para que vayáis a la frontera a controlarla hasta que esto se soluciones.

-¿Seguro que no es una simple caída?

-No, Yamato. Todas las aldeas están igual, además el Portavoz nos informó de que si se producía alguna caída él mismo nos llamaría por su sistema de emergencia, no ha sido asi y el sistema de emergencia también ha caído. De ahí que queramos mandaros.

-También se llamaran a los ninjas que no están de servicio para tenerlos controlados.-Les informó el Cuarto.-Básicamente por seguridad.

* * *

Neji salía de la casa de Hiashi cuando Lee le abordó.

-¡Neji!-Le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gai-sensei nos necesita ahora mismo, al parecer hay problemas serios.-Le contestó su compañero.-No me ha querido decir nada y dudo que lo haga.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Neji se fue con Lee con pesar, ya que tenia ganas de ir y hablar con Tenten para actuar de acuerdo a como se sentía.

* * *

Sato en cuanto salió recibió el abrazo de su madre, la cual ocultaba su nerviosismo a duras penas.

-Mama, aprietas mucho.-Se quejó la pequeña.

-Oh, perdona.-le contestó mientras la soltaba.-Vamos a casa.

-Pero las clases no han terminado.

Sakae la agarró de la mano con fuerza, se despidió de la mujer que se encontraba en la portería. En cuanto salieron Sato frenó y tiró de su madre.

-Espera mama, se me a olvidad el paquete.

-¿Qué paquete?

Sato iba a contestar cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma, Sakae ignoró el tema del paquete y arrastró a su hija que se resistía con fuerza.

-No, el paquete de papa.

-¡Sakae!

Shu la llamaba desde un lado de la calle, Sato se soltó de su mano, Shu estaba a diez pasos. Sakae alcanzó a Sato y la agarró de la cintura mientras los niños salían de forma ordenada para evacuar.

-No…

Algo explotó en el patio del colegio, Sakae agarró a su hija y la protegió con el cuerpo.

Los gritos de dolor se mezclaron con los de histeria, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que Sato estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Si.-Le contestó Sato mientras lloraba.-Papa…

Se giraron y vieron donde antes habían visto a Shu estaba una parte de la valla de la academia.

-¡Shu!

Sakae se fue hacia los escombros arrastrando a Sato que no paraba de llorar mientras llamaba a su padre.

* * *

Temari se despertó a causa del olor del alcohol.

-Al fin.-Dijo el recepcionista al verla abrir los ojos.

La kunoichi se levantó lentamente con el estomago completamente revuelto pero al ver a Shikamaru salió corriendo de allí hacia el baño. Shikamaru y el recepcionista se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Temari. EL joven Nara se levantó y se fue tras ella.

En el baño de mujeres Temari vomitaba todo lo que tenía en el estomago, sintió como alguien le apartaba el flequillo de la cara que tanto estorbaba en aquellas situaciones.

-¿Estás mejor?-Le preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

-…Si.-Le contestó mientras tiraba de la cadena y se levantaba.

Shikamaru le dejó espacio para que se lavase la cara.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó agobiada por su presencia.

-Quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido he sido yo, ¿Estás enferma?

-…Habrá sido un golpe de calor.

-¿Y lo de la marca? ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

-Esto fue durante el encierro…

-Temari, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-No me mientas.

-¿Por qué solo tú te das cuenta de que pasa algo?-Le preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No…

-Sí, vas a decírmelo.

-Te pedí que confiaras en mi.

-Y lo hago, pero dime qué pasa.

-Mis compañeros de trabajo quieren humillarme.

-¿Qué?

-Se creen que estoy donde estoy por Gaara.

-Eso no…

-Ya lo sé.-Le cortó.-Pero quiero arreglar esto yo sola para demostrar que no es verdad.

Shikamaru la miro, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo harás.-Le susurró.-Tu puedes con ellos, yo confío en que lo harás.

Temari no pudo contestar, solo lloraba agradecida por la confianza que tenía en ella.

El teléfono de Shikamaru sonó cuando salía, contestó mientras el recepcionista se acercaba.

-¿Diga?

-Shikamaru, soy Tsunade.

-Hola.

Temari se alejó para dejarle un poco de espacio e intimidad, se sentó en el sofá a esperarle cuando vio a Seichi que le sonreía socarronamente, algo le había echado en lo que se había tomado.

-Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Kankuro mientras se acercaba a ella nervioso.-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-Se han cortado las comunicaciones con Central.

-¿Qué?

-Todos los países están igual y se ha determinado que hay que enviar a ninjas a la frontera hasta que se reciba información de Central. Te necesitamos para dividir el equipo.

-Vale, ahora voy.

-No tardes mucho.

Kankuro se fue escaleras arriba cuando Shikamaru se acercó a ella serio.

-Me acaba de llamar Tsunade, me solicitan en Konoha.

-Se han cortado las comunicaciones en konoha también, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿cóm…

-Pasa lo mismo aquí, me lo acaba de decir mi hermano.

-¿Vas a trabajar después de vomitar?

-No me queda otra.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu hermano?

-No, pero no te preocupes comeré ahora mismo, puedes irte tranquilo.

-Mas te vale. Te llamaré para comprobarlo.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.

-Esperaré tu llamada.-Le contestó en tono de ilusión.

Temari le abrazo con fuerza y sonrió inconscientemente al oler su perfume.

-Echaba de menos esto.-Le confesó.

-Y yo escuchar tu voz.

-El otro día hablamos por teléfono.

-No es lo mismo, suena diferente.

Shikamaru le alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso sin poder evitarlo. Temari se puso roja.

-Vete porque sino no te dejo ir.-Le dijo la kunoichi.

Shikamaru le sonrió mientras se soltaba y se marchaba, Temari suspiró enamorada, estaba en una nube hasta que vio al recepcionista y cambio el chip bruscamente, inspiró hondo y se marchó al despacho de su hermano.

* * *

-¿Estáis todos bien?-Preguntó Kou.

Sasuke se incorporó alerta, el interior de la cafetería estaba intacto salvo por las ventanas que estaban completamente destrozadas y la cocina. Una piedra de grandes dimensiones la había destrozado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó desorientado Kaito.

-Sasuke-sama.-Le llamo su espíritu protector.-¿Está bien?

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos cuatro y sus espíritus.

-Ha sido una bomba.-Contestó Meiko tocándose el hombro con dolor.-Eso solo suena así. Tenemos que ayudar con la evacuación.

-No solo ha sido una bomba.-Dijo Sasuke.-Han sonado tres explosiones.

-Los cuatro Internacionales salieron de la cafetería corriendo. Vieron como la montaña que ocultaba las oficinas tenía una parte completamente destrozada.

-¿Qué cojones….

Alguien pasó al lado de Sasuke el cual le siguió con la mirada, ese pelo verde había poblado sus pesadillas durante su adolescencia. Dicha persona se giró y le sonrió.

Sasuke salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kaito al ver como se marchaba corriendo.

No le contestó, siguió al asesino de Kurumi sorteando a las personas que iban al refugio en dirección contraria. Ese tipo debía estar muerto, lo hizo en una celda en Konoha, él mismo había visto lo que había dejado tras su muerte. Fue a sacar la pistola pero no la llevaba.

Acababa de empezar el día y muchas veces se le olvidaba llevarla consigo.

-¡ALTO POLICIA!-Le dijo con la vana esperanza de que se parase.

Estaban llegando a la salida cuando se acordó de su nombre.

-¡KANEKI!-Le llamó.

Kaneki frenó cuando estuvo fuera, se giró y le encaró. Sasuke le miro con furia mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

-Hasta la próxima.-Le dijo.

-¿Qué…

La puerta explotó sellando la salida, Sasuke fue lanzado hacia atrás a causa de la onda expansiva. El impacto fue atroz, su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo de forma violenta dejándole casi sin aliento, acertó a abrir los ojos cuando vio una gran piedra volar hacia él. Con esfuerzo se movió y solo le dio en el brazo izquierdo de pasada. La cabeza a parte de dolerle horrores le daba vueltas.

-¡Capitán!-La llamó Kaito mientras le alcanzaba.

Sasuke se agarró la cabeza con dolor, todo lo escuchaba muy lejano.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke vio a través de sus ojos vidriosos a Kaito.

-Creo…que si…

Otra explosión invadió el sonido de la aldea, Kaito y Sasuke miraron en su dirección.

-El refugio.-Dijo Kaito.

-Vamos.-Le contestó Sasuke levantándose con dificultad.-Debemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

* * *

Chie se encontró a Sakae y Sato sobre unos escombros tratando de levantar una piedra de gran dimensión.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?-Le preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Shu está aquí abajo.-Le contestó Sakae mientras lloraba y se dejaba las uñas.

El espíritu de Chie agarró los brazos de Sakae que le miro desesperada.

-Déjemelo a mí.-Le dijo.

Chie vio como su espíritu protector agarraba la piedra y la levantaba casi sin esfuerzo, se asomó y allí le encontró. Shu estaba inconsciente junto a su espíritu.

-Está vivo.-Les contestó el espíritu.-Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no pude evitar.

El espíritu de Chie levanto otra piedra para hacer el hueco más grande y ayudó a sacar a Shu.

-¡Shu!-Le llamó Sakae.

Una explosión les alteró considerablemente, Chie vio que la explosión se produjo en la zona de evacuación.

-Mierda.-Soltó Chie.

-Chie, puedes irte. A partir de aquí puedo yo.-Le dijo Sakae mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Tu sola no puedes.-Le contestó mientras miraba a la pequeña que agarraba la mano de su padre.

-No está sola señorita Fukao.-Le dijo el espíritu de Shu.-Yo me encargo de protegerles.

Chie se levantó y le miró a los ojos.

-Cuídalos.

-Ese es mi deber.-Le dijo con convicción el espíritu.

* * *

Mei en cuanto llegó a la zona de evacuación todo era caos, Shinta con ayuda de variaos rasos mandaba ordenadamente hacia otra zona de evacuación, se acercó hasta él corriendo.

-¿La otra zona está libre de bombas?-Le preguntó muy preocupada.

-Si, Natsuki fue para allá y volvió corriendo, las comunicaciones se han cortado.

-Joder.

-Meiko y Kou se están encargando junto a los demás de dirigir a todos pero está siendo difícil, la gente está muy alterada.

-¿Hay gente atrapada en el primer refugio?

-Sí, hay gente preparándose para sacarlos pero primero tienen que sacar los cadáveres de la explosión.

-¿Qué hago?

-Ayúdanos a dirigirlo todo de forma ordenada.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Miyoshi miraba el boquete de las oficinas. Estaba anocheciendo tras un día horrible, no había parado de sacar a gente de los escombros, pero lo peor no era eso sino hacerlo con el miedo de que estallase alguna otra bomba.

Un raso salió del boquete muy serio.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto cuando llego hasta ella.

-El explosivo utilizado es de aquí.-Le informó muy serio.-Justo de la fábrica que nos provee de materiales.

Miyoshi le miró alterada al escucharlo.

-La persona que puso la bomba o era idiota o no tenía intención de matar a lo salvaje porque ponerlo en un archivo que está completamente acorazado…

-¿Se sabe en qué archivo estaba?

-Sí, en el Archivo de la aldea de la roca, el resto de los archivos a pesar de la explosión están intactos.

-Pero, la explosión se ha producido dentro, ¿no?

-No puedo asegurarlo porque se podría haber puesto justo debajo.

-¿En el subsuelo?

-Si, al estar el archivo tan abajo no se acorazó pero porque creía imposible acceder.

-Entiendo.

El walkie del raso sonó y contestó. Desde que estallaron las bombas las comunicaciones se habían cortado y solo funcionaban los sistemas clásicos.

-Tengo que ir al refugio.-Le informó.-Me solicitan allí.

-De acuerdo.

El raso dejó a Miyoshi sola mirando el gran cráter. Algo no le daba buena espina.

Mei se asomó mientras se colocaba al lado de la Portavoz.

-¿Has visto a Kazuma?-Le preguntó.-Nadie lo ha visto, creo que le ha pasado algo.

-Eso tiene fácil solución.-La contestó Miyoshi.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Mei subió como pudo hasta el despacho del capitán general, Mei la siguió. El pasillo estaba en orden dentro de la gravedad. Se acercaron mientras pisaban los cristales.

La puerta estaba cerrada Miyoshi miro a Mei con nerviosismo.

-Capitán.-Le llamó con la esperanza de que le contestase.

Agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta con rapidez. En el interior vieron a Kazuma en el suelo con el cuello lleno de sangre.

-¡Capitán!-Grito Mei.

-Ya no está.-Dijo el espíritu que le agarraba la mano.-No pude hacer nada, cuando salí ya era tarde.

-Sabes quien fue, ¿no?-Le dijo Miyoshi controlándose.

-Sí.

Mei rompió a llorar, Miyoshi sacó el walkie.

-Niebla, aquí Roca, cambio.

-Aquí Niebla, cambio.

-General fuera de combate. Tenemos que reunirnos, cambio.

-¿Qué?

-General fuera de combate.-Le repitió con un nudo en la garganta.-No me hagas repetirlo, cambio.

Miyoshi salió para llorar a gusto.

* * *

-Ya está, con esto ya le doy la libertad.-Le dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias.-Le contestó Sasuke.

Fuera aun estaba Kaito. Estaba ileso físicamente pero mentalmente tenía heridas que iban a ser difíciles de curar. Era por eso que le había acompañado al hospital, fuera era un estorbo.

Tras las explosiones habían rastreado todo Central para asegurarse de que no había más explosivos, acompañados por miembros del cuerpo de artificieros. Durante la búsqueda se encontraron a un montón de gente muerta, pero lo que de verdad afectó a su segundo fue ver los cadáveres de la escuela, de hecho tuvieron que parar el rastreo porque le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Estaba claro que Kaito no tenía la preparación mental suficiente.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Shu desde el final del pasillo.

El Portavoz de la Arena se acercaba a ellos tan rápido como podía, de la explosión había acabado con la cabeza vendada y una pierna escayolada, detrás le seguían su mujer y su hija.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó Sasuke cuando le alcanzó.

-Bien y mal.-Le contestó con pesar.-Me acaban de comunicar que Kazuma está muerto.

-¿Qué?

-Miyoshi y Mei le encontraron en su despacho, le cortaron el cuello antes de las explosiones. Su espíritu protector apareció tarde.

Sasuke le miró buscando la broma pero no la encontró, la mirada de seriedad y tristeza de Shu le indicaba que no estaba de broma.

-Habrá reunión de emergencia con el señor feudal dentro de media hora en el bunker.

-No puede ser.-Dijo Sasuke.-El capitán general ha muerto y, ¿estáis organizando una reunión?

-Es necesaria, no te pongas así y vete al bunker. Central nos necesita ahora más que nunca.

Sasuke le dio la razón con pesar y le dio la espalda. Kaito al ver que se marchaba se levantó y le siguió.

* * *

-Qué bonito esta Central ahora.-Dijo Kaneki excitado de la emoción.-Aunque me habría gustado matar….

-Siempre igual.-Le cortó Sayoko.-Tienes un serio problema.

-¿Por qué no te cayas, Sayoko?

-Porque no me da la gana. ¿quién te crees que eres?

Kaneki se acercó hasta ella y casi chocan de no ser por Shizuko que le detuvo con una mano mientras le miraba desafiante.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, Shizuko?!-Le preguntó muy alterado.-Eres mi hermana y tu deber es defender a tu sangre.

-Yo no tengo ningún deber contigo.-Le contestó mientras le empujaba.

-Soy el mayor de los dos y…

Shizuko no le dejo terminar, con rapidez le agarró del cuello y apretó de forma violenta.

-Yo tengo una razón para estar aquí. Tengo que vivir, así que no destruyas al equipo, ¿te queda claro?

Shoko que se había alejado asustada de Kaneki, se sorprendió y se sintió más segura al lado de la hermana de Kaneki.

-¡¿Desde cuándo eres la jefa?!-Le gritó.-¡Tú no eres nadie! Llegaste tarde a la organización.

-Shizuko.-Le alertó Shoko.

Kaneki se levantó y corrió hacia su hermana, Shizuko se giró y alzó una mano con tranquilidad. Le atrapó uno de los brazos.

-Sigues siendo el niño que se picaba con cualquier cosa.

El Absortion en lugar de responder alzó el brazo libre para atrapar su garganta y matarla pero su hermana sonrió.

-Parece que con un brazo trabajas bien.

Le estalló el brazo. Shizuko dio dos pasos hacia atrás para contemplar la reacción de su hermano. Kaneki cayó a causa del dolor medio minuto después, gritó dejándose la garganta.

-Vámonos.-les dijo Shizuko a sus compañeras mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano.-Él ya se sabe el camino.

-¡No sé cómo has entrado, pero ojalá te maten!-Le gritó Kaneki.-Estás avergonzando a padre.

* * *

-Gracias al cielo estáis todos bien.-Les dejo el señor feudal.

Todos los Portavoces y sus respectivos segundos estaban vivos a pesar de que se produjeron dos explosiones en las oficinas Centrales. La sensación de júbilo que se esperaba el señor feudal no se produjo ya que todos estaban afectados por lo sucedido.

-Quiero un reporte de la situación.-Demandó.

Los Portavoces se miraron entre ellos, ninguno quería hablar.

-Esta mañana se han producido cinco explosiones.-Dijo Miyoshi.-Dos en las oficinas Centrales, otra en la academia infantil, otra en el refugio principal y otra en la entrada principal. Kazuma ha sido asesinado.

-¿Por quién?

-Se cree que por un Absortion su espíritu protector reaccionó a tiempo pero le vio la cara. Se está tratando de hacer un retrato robot del asesino.

-¿No se puede acceder a sus recuerdos?

-No.-le contestó Kaito muy serio.-No se puede acceder a los recuerdos de un espíritu.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Kaito Yamahisa, segundo de Konoha, señor.

-Muy bien Yamahisa, que sea la última vez que me hablas así.

-Señor, le agradecería que no le hablase así a mi segundo.-Le pidió Sasuke.-Es el que más sabe del tema.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde está la secretaria de Kazuma?

-No está en condiciones de venir.-Le informó Miyoshi.-La noticia de la muerte de Ka…del capitán general le ha afectado demasiado.

-Su deber es estar aquí, ahora es ella la sustituta del capitán general.

-No está en condiciones para ocupar el puesto ahora mismo.-Le informó con pesar Miyoshi.

-Kazuma no dejo por escrito quien quería que fuese su sucesor, por lo que lo elegiré yo…

-Debería hacerlo Hayato.-Le cortó Meiko.-Él fue capitán general y sabrá elegir bi…

-¿Estás diciendo que no elegiré bien, señorita Hiraoka?-Le preguntó cabreado el señor feudal.

-No, pero…

-Ya está.-Le cortó.-De momento el capitán general en este estado de excepción serás tú, Shu.

-De acuerdo.

-Estableced las comunicaciones ya.

-No es tan sencillo.-Le informó Chie.-El ala del departamento de comunicaciones es una de las zonas 0 se va a tardar…

-No me interesa, no podemos permitir estar incomunicados. Todas las naciones no pueden ver nuestra debilidad. Podéis retiraros.

Se marcharon en completo silencio, la tensión se sentía hasta en la forma de respirar.

-¡¿Y a este hombre tenía que aguantar Kazuma?!-Estalló Meiko.

-Meiko no hables tan alto que te va a escuchar.-le dijo Chie.

-Que me oiga.-Dijo.-Hayato elegiría mejor que él al próximo capitán general ya que él entiende mas de eso que él.

-Meiko no vuelvas a desafiar al señor feudal.-Le pidió Shu mientras se tocaba la cabeza con dolor.-Vas a salir perdiendo si actúas así.

-¿Se sabe algo de la gente atrapada en el refugio principal?-Preguntó Sasuke.-Al señor feudal no le interesará pero a mi sí.

-Antes de venir he consultado y al parecer ya están empezando a salir.-Le contestó Shinta.-La gente está bastante mal. Han pasado todo el día encerrados y ha muerto gente desangrada allí.

-El traidor ha vuelto a actuar.-Dijo Miyoshi indignada por saber que se podían haber salvado vidas.-Una de las explosiones viene del interior de uno de los Archivos.

Kouki que se había mantenido muy callado agarró a Sasuke de la pechera con violencia.

-Estarás contento.-Le dijo.

-Suéltale.-Le pidió Miyoshi.

-No voy a soltar al asesino de Kazuma.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes entrar al Archivo de la aldea de la Roca?-Le preguntó la nueva Portavoz.

-¡Claro que no! ¿qué gano yo haciendo eso?-Contestó ofendido.

-Me lo imaginé. Solo te lo preguntaba para que Kouki te deje en paz. Kouki suéltale.

Kouki no le soltó.

-Te estás vengando por lo que te hicieron en tu asociación, ¿eh?

-Suéltale.-Le pidió Kouki.

-¡Di la verdad!

Kou le obligó a soltarle con violencia porque había comenzado a zarandearle.

-Has sido tú. Dilo de una vez.

-Ya basta Kouki.-Le dijo Miyoshi poniéndose delante de Sasuke.- Es imposible que haya entrado.

-¡Eh!

Kouki le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke, Kou y Shinta le apartaron con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Soltó el señor feudal mientras salía.-No quiero ver esto.

Sasuke desde el suelo vio como el señor feudal se reía de la situación al pasar por su lado.

-Márchate.-Le pidió Miyoshi a Kouki.-No la líes mas.

Miyoshi le empujo para alejarle del resto, Kouki quiso volver pero Kou se puso en su camino.

-Vete .-Le dijo.-Bastante daño has hecho ya.

-Yo solo quiero el bien de la aldea.-Les dijo.-Y el niñato es un problema para Central.

-Que te marches.-le repitió Miyoshi.

Kouki acabó marchándose bajo la atenta mirada del resto. Shu ayudó a levantarse a Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me ha empezado a doler la cabeza de nuevo.-Le contestó.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó Miyoshi.

-Tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa.-Le dijo Sasuke a modo tranquilizador.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	56. Chapter 56

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 56.**

-¿Por qué eliges tu a los ninjas que deben ir a la frontera?-Le preguntó Seichi en cuanto entro al despacho de Temari.

-¿Qué formas son estas de entrar?-Le recriminó.

-No me cambies de tema. Lo has hecho a posta.

-Haz el favor de marcharte del despacho. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Seichi le tiro un montón de papeles que tenia sobre la mesa, Temari le miró desafiante pero volvió a su trabajo. Debía mostrarse firme ante aquello a pesar de sentirse nerviosa. Seichi al ver la actitud rodeó la mesa y giró la silla.

-Vete de mi despacho.-Le pidió Temari en tono acerado.

-Me lo vas a pagar ahora miso.-Le contestó mientras le ponía una mano sobre la rodilla.-Eres una vulgar ninja que está aquí por su hermano. No sirves para nada más.

Seichi subió la mano mientras con la otra le tocaba un pecho, Temari se puso rígida. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano, extendió la mano y alcanzó uno de los abanicos que llevaba desde la amenaza.

-Seguro que te gusta, a todas las mujeres les gusta.-Le dijo con suficiencia.

La kunoichi abrió el abanico bruscamente en la cara del ninja, las cuchillas que tenía ocultas le cortaron la cara pero no terminaba ahí, sacó un kunai de la manga y se lo calvó en la mano que tenía ya casi sobre la cadera. Seichi aulló de dolor mientras daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué has hecho zorra?

-Defenderme de gentuza. ¡Vete de mi despacho!

Seichi se quitó el kunai y se lo lanzo a Temari que lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. Suspiró aliviada cuando se encontró sola en su despacho. Aun con piernas temblorosas se acercó el marco de fotos y quito la cámara que había instalado para descubrirle ante los demás.

* * *

Los funerales por los caídos se habían pospuesto a petición del señor feudal, estaba siendo muy intransigente y Shu se estaba comiendo todas las quejas de la aldea, que pedía un acto para poder llorar y dejar descansar en paz a los caído. Los sistemas de seguridad seguían caídos, la infraestructura había sido destruida desde los cimientos y se estaba trabajando sin descanso para restablecer el sistema de comunicación de emergencia ya que nuevamente el señor feudal no les había permitido que enviasen mensajes a los países si no era por el sistema de comunicaciones caído.

Sasuke observaba como Kioko analizaba con mirada crítica el espíritu protector de Kazuma. Kaito la había llamado para que le diese un hogar, es decir, un talismán.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Se desvinculo de cualquier elemento material aparte de que tampoco puedo porque mi firma desapareció cuando se desvinculó.-Le explicó.

-Yo quiero proteger a la familia de Kazuma-san.-Dijo el espíritu.

-¿Con que eres tu el famoso espíritu protector?-Preguntó el señor feuda mientras se acercaba.

-Así es, señor.

-¿Por qué no hiciste tu trabajo?-Le recriminó.

-El peligro apareció un segundo antes de que actuase, ya era tarde.

-No nos interesan espíritus lentos como tu.-Le dijo mientras sacaba una pistola.-Desaparece.

Kioko se colocó frente al espíritu rápidamente para impedirlo. El señor feudal disparó y la bala impacto en el chaleco que llevaba Kaito, el cual cayó al suelo del impacto.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó Kioko agarrándole.-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo te atreve…

-¿Cómo se atreve usted?-Le dijo Sasuke cogiéndole la pistola.-No está permitido usar armas dentro de las oficinas.

Shu apareció en aquel momento alarmado al escuchar el disparo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El señor feudal ha utilizado un arma.

-No se puede usar armas en…

-El espíritu debe desaparecer. No debe quedar rastro de nuestra debilidad.

-Ahora es un espíritu libre.-Le contestó Kioko muy enfadada.-Márchate.-Le pidió desesperada.

El espíritu inclinó la cabeza y desapareció mezclándose en el aire.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-El rastro de nuestra debilidad ha desaparecido.-Le dijo Sasuke en tono acerado.

El señor feudal le miró desafiante para luego mirar desde su altura a Kaito con aire de superioridad.

-Que sea la última vez que os ponéis en medio, ¿queda claro?

-Primero no se salte las normas.-Le contestó Sasuke muy serio.

El señor feudal le quitó la pistola con violencia y se marchó en completo silencio.

-¿Estás bien, Kaito?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Si…pero como duele el golpe.-Le contestó mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Tened cuidado.-Les dijo Shu.-No le provoquéis, es una persona muy difícil.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta.-Dijo irónico.

-Cámbiate el chaleco.-Le pidió el capitán general.

-De acuerdo.

-Al final, ¿qué pasó con el espíritu?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Me encontraré con él en el taller pero ya os he dicho que es imposible.

-Déjala que proteja a la familia de Kazuma.-Le dijo Sasuke.-Pero que tenga cuidado para que no la maten como hoy.

-Pero los espíritus no pueden ser heridos por armas nuestras.

-Si está desvinculado si.-Le explicó Kioko.

* * *

-¡Chie!-Le llamó Shinta, se segundo.

-Dime.

-Se ha conseguido establecer las comunicaciones de emergencia.

-Genial, voy a avisar a los demás para que se acerquen a informar al resto.

Estaban los dos solos en aquél pasillo, Shinta la agarró del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la beso como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Cuando se separaron Chie le miró sorprendida.

-Llevo toda la semana sin besarte.

-Y me besas aquí, en la oficina…

-Bueno después del incidente esto ya no me parece una oficina.

-También es verdad.

-Solo quería decirte que te quiero.

-Y todos los días me lo demuestras.-Le contestó con una sonrisa.-Anda suéltame que tengo trabajo.

Shinta la soltó en contra de su voluntad, llevaban una semana de no parar y el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había reducido a las pocas horas de sueño. Suspiró y se marchó a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Sakura miraba su teléfono con rencor, hacia una semana que no sabía nada de Sasuke y las imágenes de su novio con otra chica le dolían demasiado.

-¿Y esa cara?-Le preguntó Ino mientras se sentaba frente a su amiga.

-Una semana.

-Una semana, ¿qué?

-Que ha pasado una semana y Sasuke aun no me ha contestado.

-Oh, Sakura viendo como es Sasuke no creo nada de lo que dicen los medios.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me llama? ¿es que ha buscado el consuelo fuera?

-Sakura escúchame.

-¿Es eso? ¿ha encontrado consuelo en otra?

-¡No!-Acabó gritando.-Desde fuera te puedo decir que Sasuke te quiere y las miradas que te lanzan son de alguien enamorado, sino, ¿por qué saldría contigo y te regalaría un anillo?

Sakura e Ino se miraron, la tensión se palpaba por parte de Ino mientras Sakura rompía a llorar ablandando el corazón de su rubia amiga que la abrazo.

-Ya verás como todo se soluciona, ya lo verás.

* * *

-¿Cómo que ya alertaste de esto a la Internacional?-Estalló Meiko.

-Avise en cuanto vi que el pomo de la puerta no estaba.-Le dijo Deidara muy enfadado.-Pero el policía que vino no le dio importancia.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-La culpa no es mía, señorita, yo no quiero hacerle mal a la aldea.

-¿Sabe qué le sustrajeron?

-Sí. Explosivo puro y unas cámaras teledirigidas, se lo dije al Internacional que vino. Creo que desde el robo en el Archivo me tomáis por loco.

-Yo no le tomo por loco.

-¿Cómo que no? Estoy aquí esposado como un criminal porque os pensáis que soy el autor de las explosiones cuando una semana antes alerte del robo.

-Kou, quítale las esposas.

Kou le quitó las esposas al pobre fabricante. Le habían detenido porque las bombas se habían fabricado con un material de su fábrica pero lo que no sabían era que ya había alertado del robo con una semana de antelación.

-Voy a salir.-Informó Meiko.-Y usted se marchará dentro de poco.

-A ver si es verdad.

Meiko salió de la sala de interrogatorios de la prisión que tras las explosiones era uno de los sitios que había quedado intacto. Cogió el teléfono que había en la pared y llamó a Shu.

-Policía Internacional., ¿dígame?-Contestó Mei.

-Hola Mei, soy yo Meiko. Necesito hablar con el capitán general.

-Estoy con él, te pongo en altavoz.

-Vale.

-Hola Meiko, ¿qué pasa?-Le saludó Shu.

-Tengo a Deidara detenido como me pediste, pero el afirma que una semana antes alertó al Internacional, pero por lo visto el policía que fue no le dio mucha importancia.

-No puede ser.

-Yo le creo.

-¿Hizo denuncia?

-Sí.

-Pues que te la entregue y busca al internacional que no le dio importancia al asunto, pero no dejes de mantenerle controlado.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué ha dicho el capitán?-Le preguntó Kou.

-Que le vigilemos y comprobemos toda la información.-Le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

-La Internacional acaba de comunicarse con el Raikage.-Dijo Shizume.

Todos los ninjas que estaban en la frontera respiraron un poco aliviados al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Se sabe lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Han sufrido un atentado.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto en informar?-Preguntó Naruto escéptico.

-El Raikage no ha dado más detalles porque al parecer están teniendo muchos problemas.

-Eso significa que dentro de poco podremos volver al estado de calma, ¿no?-Preguntó Neji.

-Nuestro Portavoz se pondrá en contacto en breve.

El Internacional que se quedaba en la frontera de Konoha se giró en cuanto vio el intento de una llamada desde Central.

-Intentan contactar con nosotros.-Les informó.

Todos los equipos se colocaron detrás del Internacional que manipulaba la mesa con manos expertas.

-Aquí hoja, Central.-Dijo cuando se puso los cascos.

-Central activada.-Dijo otro Internacional desde el otro lado.

Los Hokages llegaron en aquel momento, Shizume cruzó mirada con Tsunade.

-Ya se están poniendo en contacto con nosotros.-Le informó.

-Falta su señal de video.-Dijo el Internacional.-La nuestra la reciben sin problemas.

Esperaron diez minutos en los que Neji no dejaba de mirar a Tenten. Había acudido como secretaría de Tsunade aunque más bien sentía que era una auxiliar.

-¡Al fin!-Dijo Minato cuando en la pantalla salía un Sasuke muy pálido y ojeroso.-Te vemos.

-Hola.-Les saludó con cansancio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Tsunade a bocajarro.

-La semana pasada en Central se produjeron cuatro explosiones, las comunicaciones se cortaron porque la base del sistema cayó gracias a una de las explosiones.

-Pero, ¿por qué no usasteis otro sistema de comunicaciones?-Le preguntó Minato.

-Nuestro superior no nos permitió hacerlo.-Le dijo mostrándole que no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión.

-¿Cuál es el estado de Central?

-Estamos en estado de excepción, Shu es el nuevo capitán general de forma temporal.

-¿Y Kazuma?

-Ha caído en combate.

-¿Qué va a pasar?-Preguntó Sai curioso.

-Para nosotros muchos cambios, para vosotros ninguno. El sistema será el mismo.

-¿Sabéis quien ha sido?-Preguntó Minato preocupado.

-Se está investigando pero está siendo muy complicado por la situación actual pero entre nosotros sabemos más o menos quien ha sido.

-¿Se nos informaran de los cambios?

-Si, en cuanto las comunicaciones se restablezcan toda la información…

Sasuke cortó porque alguien le estaba hablando.

-El tiempo de la llamada está a punto de terminar.-Le dijo el Internacional.

-¿Por qué?

-Las llamadas de emergencia tienen un tiempo de duración determinado.

La llamada se cortó abruptamente.

-Ya está. Se acabó.

* * *

Natsuki recogía las cosas en silencio cuando Chie y Meiko se asomaron desde el despacho de Kazuma.

-¿Natsuki?-La llamó Chie.-¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar descansando.

-No puedo, la casa se me echa encima. Todo me recuerda a él.

-Aún no se ha decidido quién será el nuevo capitán general definitivo, deberías dejar las cosas en su sitio-Le dijo Meiko.

-No, ya no pinto nada en la Internacional.-Le contestó mientras lloraba.-Me bajo del barco, Chicas.

-No digas eso, nosotras te necesitamos.

Chie la abrazó con fuerza desde el atentado no habían vuelto a verla.

-Sabemos que estás pasando un mal momento pero…

-No, para mí todo se ha acabado. Necesito alejarme de todo esto para cuidar de mi hijo sin ningún problema. Si no lo hiciese así estaría todo el día llorando porque cada rincón me recuerda a él y no quiero que mi hijo sufra.

-Te echaremos mucho de menos.-Dijo Mei mientras salía del despacho de Kazuma y se acercaba para extenderle una foto en la que salía ella con Kazuma abrazados y sonrientes.-Esto estaba en un cajón que tenia cerradura. Supongo que siempre quiso que lo vuestro solo fuese vuestro.

Natsuki cogió la foto con manos temblorosas mientras la miraba.

-Esto fue antes de que le nombrasen capitán general.-Dijo con esfuerzo.-Iba a pedirme matrimonio pero no lo hizo porque el futuro que me esperaba con él iba a ser solitario y no podríamos formar una familia en condiciones…y ahora…¿qué hago yo ahora?

-Seguir adelante.-Le contestó Sasuke mientras se acercaba por el pasillo.-Él quería que lo hicieses. Por el bebe, por ti y por él. Seguro que siempre se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti.

Sasuke la abrazó con cariño y Natsuki se agarró a él como un clavo ardiendo, había perdido lo que le daba sentido a su vida. El primer día sin él se le ocurrió quitarse la vida pero su bebe no se merecía aquello y ahora ese futuro hijo o hija era la razón por la que seguir adelante.

-Lo pagará, Natsuki.-Le aseguró Sasuke en un susurro.-Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Kazuma.

* * *

Rin iba por la calle cargada con la compra y con su pequeño cuando vio un edificio cuyo nombre le llamó la atención, curiosa se acercó hasta la placa que indicaba que era.

-Con que era esta la asociación.

Shina entraba en aquel momento con un par de cajas la vio.

-Uy, hola, ¿necesita algo?

-No, realmente no.-Le contestó algo avergonzada.-Usted me invitó a venir y no he venido ninguna vez y al ver el nombre de la fachada me he acordado.

-¡Oh! Me encantaría darle un tour para que viese la asociación pero desde los ataques de la semana pasada no damos a basto en curar a heridos.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-Preguntó.-Cuando era ninja curaba a mi equipo en las misiones.

-Claro acompáñame.-Le dijo mientras entraban.-Deja las bolsas detrás del mostrador.

Rin con cierta rapidez dejó las bolsas detrás del mostrador y siguió hasta el almacén donde Shina dejó las cajas.

-Al pequeño le puedes dejar en una guardería que tenemos, sígueme.

Subieron hasta el penúltimo pio donde los niños campaban a sus anchas correteando, Shina la guió hasta una habitación que había al final del piso. El interior estaba repleto de cunas, la única adulto que había allí levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se acercó hasta ellas.

-Venimos a dejar otro bebe a tu cuidado.-Le informó Shina.

-Oh, de acuerdo.-Contestó mientras sacaba una carpeta y un folio.-¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Como el Portavoz, tiene un nombre muy bonito.-Le dijo la niñera mientras lo rellenaba.- Y usted, ¿cómo se llama?

-Rin Uchiha.

-Muy bien señorita Uchiha, fírmeme aquí y deme su documentación para comprobarlo.-le pidió mientras le extendía el formulario.-Y podrá dejarme al pequeño Sasuke.

Tras dejar el bebe Shina la llevó hasta el primer piso, el cual estaba repleto de camas con heridos por todos lados.

-Todos son heridos de las explosiones, algunos solo necesitan apoyo moral y a otros hay que convencerles de que tienen que ir al hospital.

-¿Por qué no van directamente al hospital?

-Porque son gente que han sufrido discriminación y no se sienten bien yendo al hospital donde a veces les han tratado como a pacientes de segunda, pero a día de hoy se está trabajando a fondo para solucionarlo, algunos médicos vienen todos los días y tratan de convencer a los que necesitan asistencia médica en el hospital.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Rin con motivación.-Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Mucho ánimo.

* * *

Los Portavoces estaban reunidos por primera vez desde el altercado, aunque se habían reunido improvisadamente los pasillos o en la calle pero necesitaban una reunión de forma urgente para compartir información y pasarlo a un informe.

-Hay que pararle los pies al señor feudal.-Dijo Meiko.-Nos está dando problemas a todos.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó Shu.-Pero no es tan sencillo.

-Hace un rato disparó a mi segundo.-Comentó Sasuke.

-Hablaré con él. De hecho me ha llamado y después de esta reunión me reuniré con él, ¿cómo va el sistema de comunicaciones?

-Arrancando poco a poco.-Le contestó Chie.-Solo se ha podido establecer el sistema de emergencia. Aunque nuestros ingenieros están trabajando sin descanso, más rápido no pueden ir.

-De acuerdo.

-En vistas de que las comunicaciones van a tardar creo que lo mejor será activar el sistema Alpha.

-Sabes que es la última opción, ¿no?-Le preguntó Meiko preocupada.

-Lo sé pero debemos tener comunicación con las aldeas lo antes posible.-Le explico Shu.

-De acuerdo.

-Shu.-Le llamó Sasuke.-El día del atentado vi a alguien que debía estar muerto.

-¿Muerto?

-Sí, el asesino de Kurumi está vivo.-Les informó.-Quiero ir a Konoha a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de ese día. No las revisamos porque era obvio que vivo no estaba.

-Me parece bien, así de paso hablas con el Hokage de todo lo sucedido, algo que deberíamos hacer todos.

-Hay algo que me corroe por dentro.-Dijo Miyoshi.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué Kazuma murió así?-Preguntó.-Está claro que fueron los Absortion pero para matarle no usaron su modus operandin habitual, ¿y si no fueron ellos?

-El espíritu protector corroboró que fueron los Absortion.-Le contestó Meiko muy seria.-Tengo la sensación de que le mato así para evitar que el espíritu le para los pies.

-Meiko tiene razón, el proceso de los Absortion es lento por lo que cortarle el cuello fue lo más rápido, ya sabes que el espíritu llegó tarde. Quiero que me informéis del sistema de comunicaciones cuando este restablecido, debería dar un comunicado.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	57. Chapter 57

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 57**

-¡¿Yahiko?!-Exclamó Meiko.

-Sí, eso me ha dicho el señor feudal.-Le contestó Shu.

Todos los alto cargos se habían reunido de forma improvisada en el pasillo del departamento de la Arena.

-Lleva tres años sin aparecer.-Dijo sorprendido Shinta.-¿Cómo lo vamos a localizar para que acepte el puesto de capitán general?

-Me ha dicho que sus hombre le tienen localizado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó indignado Meiko.-Ahora sus hombre son mejores que los nuestros.

-Meiko…

-¡No!.-Le cortó.-Llevamos dos años buscándole.

-¿Te dijo dónde estaba?

-Me dio a entender que estaba bien, tanto él como su equipo.

-¿Los han encontrado a todos? No me lo puedo creer.

-Bueno aunque no te lo creas las cosas son así.-Le dijo cansado Shu.-Yo me alegro de saber que todos están vivos, es un alivio.

-Yo también me alegro, pero todo es…

-No es tan raro.-Le cortó Chie.-No es la primera vez que el equipo del señor feudal encuentra a Internacionales desaparecidos.

-Pero…

-Yo os dejo que tengo un viaje por delante.-Se disculpó Sasuke al ver que la situación iba a dar vueltas sobre como habían encontrado a Yahiko.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.-Le deseo Chie.

* * *

Temari entró en la sala de reuniones muy nerviosa, esperaba salir de allí más tranquila, se sentó y esperó en silencio. Seichi en cuanto entró le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días.-Saludó Gaara mientras entraba y se sentaba.

Kankuro, que iba detrás hizo lo mismo.

-Menuda cara llevas.-Le dijo uno de los ninjas al verle la cara.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada.

-¿Te ha atacado alguien?-Le preguntó Gaara preocupado.

-Sí, me atacó alguien, pero dudo que ese alguien pague lo que ha hecho.-Contestó sin dejar de mirar a Temari.

-¿Quién?

-No va a servir de nada porque ella siempre ha estado protegida.

-Di quien es.-Le exigió Kankuro.-Porque sino voy a pensar que todo es mentira.

Temari seguía mirando a Seichi a la espera de que dijese su nombre para poder contraatacar pero parecía que Seichi no estaba muy dispuesto.

-¿No te vale mi palabra?

-No, tienes la manía de presumir demasiado, por lo que si no lo dices…

Temari cogió el mando, encendió la televisión que había en la sala y le dio al play. Todos vieron el video en un silencio sepulcral. Temari esperó a que terminase.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó Gaara cuando terminó el video en tono muy serio.

-Todo es mentira.-Dijo apresuradamente Seichi.-Todo es un montaje.

-Como las marcas que tienes en la cara, ¿no?-Dijo Kankuro irónico.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa, Gaara contó hasta diez. Se levantón abrió la puerta y le miró.

-Estás despedido.

-Todo eso es un montaje.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Temari-san?-Preguntó uno de los ninjas.-Ella no está aquí por su familia sino por lo que vale.

-Acabo de decir que el video es mentira, no puedes echarme.

-Claro que puedo.-Le contestó Gaara.-No puedo consentir una actitud así, te recomendaría que no montes ningún escándalo porque no voy a dar ningún detalle del despido, ni yo ni nadie. Lo digo por si no quieres que se entere tu mujer.

-¿Por qué os creéis el video?

Kankuro se cansó, se levantó mientras agarraba a Seichi del brazo y le llevó hasta la puerta.

-No hace falta que vengas a por el finiquito. Te lo mandaremos a casa.

-Acabas de mandar a la calle a una familia, ¿cómo te sientes con eso?

-¿Y cómo te sientes acosando a una mujer?-Le respondió Gaara.

-…

-Tendrías que haber pensado antes en todo eso. Aún eres joven y puedes trabajar en otro sitio.

Gaara le cerró la puerta en la cara, Temari se sentía muy incómoda, su hermano decidió continuar la reunión al ver que su hermana no quería hablar de ello.

-Lo que acabamos de ver no quiero que salga de aquí, ¿queda claro?

Todos los presentes le dieron la razón.

-Pues bien, continuemos.

* * *

Ino escupió el desayuno cuando vio la imagen en la televisión. Sasuke cargaba a la misma chica que había besado en las fotos que salieron la semana anterior.

-No puede ser.-Dijo.

Cogió sus cosas, apagó la televisión y se marchó corriendo a casa de Sakura.

-Hombre Ino, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.-Le recibió Mebuki.

-Hola, ¿está Sakura?

-Sí, está preparándose para irse a trabajar, pasa.

Ino se fue al cuarto de Sakura. Entró rápidamente sin llamar. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama y miraba el anillo que Sasuke le había regalado.

-Sakura…

-¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?-Le preguntó alterada.-¡No quiero hablar contigo!

-Pues yo sí y te aguantas.

-¡¿Y QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR?! ¿qué todo es mentira? La llevaba en brazos Ino.

-Pero porque estaba herida, ¿has escuchado toda la noticia? Se han producido una serie de atentados en Central. Por eso no te ha podido llamar. No tomes decisiones precipitadas.

Sakura se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y salió de su cuarto en completo silencio.

-¡Sakura!-La llamó mientras salía detrás de ella.

-No quiero escucharte Ino.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Para ti es muy fácil.-Le contestó encarándola.-Tienes a Sai las 24 horas, puedes verle cuando quieras .

-Llevo una semana sin verle. Está en la frontera. Así que no digas cosas que no son.

-Vives con él. Yo…nosotros vivimos en países diferentes, no es lo mismo. Ahora déjame en paz.

Sakura continuó su camino sin esperar a nadie.

* * *

-Kyosuke.-Le llamo Shisui.-A mi despacho.

Kyosuke acudió corriendo al despacho de su capitán.

-Dígame.

-Sasuke acaba de cruzar la frontera, quiero que le protejas de la amenaza de Megumi. No quiero ningún error.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Si Sasuke sale herido ya sabes lo que pasará, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

-Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Sasuke accedió al sistema Alpha de la frontera cuando los ninjas que se habían quedado allí toda la semana le observaban con recelo mientras se acercaban.

-Alpha, sistema bunker activado.-Dijo una voz femenina tras pulsar con el dedo ensangrentado al botón Alpha.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Que he activado el último sistema de seguridad que queda.-Le contestó Sasuke con simplicidad.

-¿Con ese sistema las comunicaciones podrán volver a ser fluidas?-Preguntó Asuma.

-En teoría sí. Se accede directamente a mi departamento a través de otro sistema.

Las pantalla de comunicaciones que se apagaron el día de los atentados volvieron a la vida asustando a los ninjas que andaban cerca. En todas las pantallas salieron el escudo de la Internacional de Konoha.

-Siento que hayáis tenido que estar aquí durante una semana.

Nadie le contestó , todos estaban cansados.

-Con el sistema Alpha activado, ¿tenemos que estar aquí?-Preguntó Neji.

-No, hablare con los Hokages para arreglar esto.

Sasuke se despidió y salió de allí.

-Al fin podré dormir en mi casa.-Dijo Kiba.

-Yo no estaría tan contento.-Le dijo Naruto.-La cara de Sasuke no augura nada bueno.

-Tanto como tu cara, ¿ha pasado algo con Hinata? No ha venido.

Naruto no le contestó, salió a respirar aire fresco. Llevaba toda la semana sintiéndose raro, todos los días al despertarse se acordaba de ella, no había tenido tiempo de arreglar las cosas y estaba seguro de que cuanto más tardara más le iba a costar.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Neji al alcanzarle.

-Sí, solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hinata-sama?

-¿Te crees que te lo voy a contar a ti?-Le contestó.-Nunca hemos hablado de estos temas, no voy a empezar ahora.

-Habéis discutido.

-Los Hyuga siempre queréis meteros en la vida de los demás.

-Solo quiero ayudar.

-Tú, ¿ayudando? No me hagas reír, si hasta donde yo sé no te opusiste para heredar el puesto a líder.

-Rechacé el puesto. Reconozco que al principio me pareció buena idea. Tenten me había dejado y me sentía vacio, pero curiosamente fue ella quien me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Tenten?

-Si.-Le contestó sonriente.-Voy a hacerle caso a mi corazón, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Neji le palmeó el hombro mientras Naruto no dejaba de procesar toda la información.

* * *

-¡Fugaku!-Le llamó Mikoto mientras entraba en el salón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ponte los zapatos, vamos a salir.

-¿Por qué?

-No te voy a dar más explicaciones.-Le contestó mientras se ponía los zapatos.-Ponte los zapatos.

Fugaku acabó cediendo. La siguió por la calle hasta que le vio. Frenó, su mujer le estaba haciendo una encerrona.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó mientras corría hacia él.

Sasuke freno gracias a Kaito que le agarró del brazo. Ambos se miraban mal cuando Mikoto les alcanzó.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien? He visto que tuvisteis…

-Si.-Le cortó.-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte…Fugaku quiere decirte algo.

Mikoto miro a Fugaku y le indico que fuese hasta allí pero se negó.

-Espera un segundo.-Le pidió su madre.

Le agarró del brazo con fuerza cuando alcanzó a su marido.

-Tienes que pedirle perdón a tu hijo.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.-No lo compliques mas.

-Me niego a retractarme de lo que dije.

-No lo sientes de verdad.-Le recriminó Mikoto.-Lo sé. Aclara las cosas con él.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Mikoto empujó a Fugaku con toda su fuerza mientras le miraba con sufrimiento. Sasuke al ver la situación se acercó hasta ellos preocupado.

-¡A ti lo único que te importa es tu bienestar!-Le recriminó Mikoto.-¡Nunca te ha importado si ahora lo estoy pasando mal!

-Ey, mama.-Le llamó Sasuke agarrándola.-Tranquilízate.

-No me voy a tranquilizar, tu padre es un egoísta y estoy cansada del comportamiento que está teniendo contigo.-Le dijo.-Lo que te dijo no lo siente. Ese día estaba lleno de odio porque el clan mato a su nieto y casi lo consigue con Ayumi.

-¡Mikoto!-Le gritó a modo de reprimenda.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡BASTA!-Les cortó Sasuke alterándose por momentos.-Está claro que en esta familia todos somos unos orgullosos, pero me hubiese gustado saber la verdad de lo que pasó.

Sasuke sacó una caja de uno de los bolsillos de la capa y se lo extendió a su madre.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Mikoto lo abrió , en su interior había cuatro colgantes, se parecían a los que llevaban puestos.

-Son talismanes mas fuertes.-Le explicó.

-¿Para qué queremos eso?-Preguntó alterado Fugaku.-A Ayumi no le sirvió de nada.

-Esta vez sí.-Le contestó secamente Sasuke sin mirarle.

Fugaku Cogió la caja y se la devolvió a su hijo.

-No los queremos.

-De eso nada.

Mikoto volvió a coger la caja, no iba a rechazar la ayuda de su hijo pro mucho que Fugaku quisiese.

-Yo si los quiero y estoy segura de que Itachi y Ayumi también, gracias Sasuke.

Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, Sasuke respondió torpemente al abrazo.

-Lo siento.-Le susurró a su madre.

-No tienes que disculparte.-Le contestó su madre.-Te entiendo.

Tras soltarse Sasuke se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó.

-No pienso ponerme eso.-Le avisó Fugaku.

-Tú mismo.-Le contestó con desdén.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Kaneki?-Preguntó Kenzo a su equipo.-Lleva una semana fuera.

Shoko y Sayoko miraron a Shizuko, las tres sabían que había pasado aunque después de una semana no sabían dónde estaba.

-No lo sabemos.-Contestó Shizuko con tranquilidad.-Solo le di un correctivo y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él.

-¿Por qué le diste un correctivo?

-Estaba siendo un estorbo.

-Pues os necesitaba a todos para tener una reunión.-Le informó.-En vuestra ausencia se ha tomado medidas importantes.

-¿Cuáles?

-Con la bajada de los sistemas de Central en todas las aldeas se han infiltrado Absortion en la aldea más débil.

-¿Y es?

-Ya os iré informando cuando estéis todos.-Le contestó mientras salía.

-¿Deberíamos buscar a Kaneki?-Preguntó con temor Shoko.

-No.-Contestó Shizuko.-Volverá él solito, cuando él aparezca por aquí deseareis que vuelva a marchar.

Shizuko se marcho en completo silencio, no pensaba darle más vueltas al tema de Kaneki.

* * *

-¿Cómo que está vivo?-Preguntó Minato sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo y si vosotros no investigasteis…

-Quedamos en que murió.-Le cortó Tsunade enfadada por el tono condescendiente que empleaba el Portavoz.

-Sí y vuestro deber era investigar quien lo mató.

-Bueno relajémonos.-Trato de poner paz el Cuarto.-Las comunicaciones están establecidas de nuevo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es el mismo. Solo podréis acceder a mi departamento. No como el otro en el que podíais poneros en contacto directamente con el capitán general si queríais.

-¿Se sabe quién será el nuevo capitán general?

-No puedo dar detalles de la decisión.-Contestó muy seriamente.

-Pero nos lo diréis, ¿no?

-Sí y habría deseado que hubieseis hecho lo mismo con el cambio en la policía de Konoha.

-No sabi…

-Mire Hokage, Kazuma les llamó en busca de una explicación y ni si quiera os pusisteis a hablar con él. Ahora las disculpas llegan tarde.

Tsunade frunció los labios, no quería discutir mas con él, Sasuke por su parte se sentía herido por aquello y quería mostrar su desacuerdo para que no volviese a pasar.

-¿Necesito algo más?

-Sí, necesito la autorización para revisar las cámaras de la prisión donde estuvo Kaneki.

-¿Para qué?-Le espetó Tsunade.

-Para saber si le mataron o no. Digo yo que en esas grabaciones estará la respuesta.

-No te preocupes, informaré de ello a Shisui.

-¿Shisui?

-El nuevo capitán de la policía de Konoha.

-Ah, entonces me marcho.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke se despidió y se marchó en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tsunade?-Le preguntó Minato.-¿Por qué le has hablado así?

-¿Y él? ¿quién es él para decirnos lo que debemos hacer?

-Está muy nervioso y encima está enfadado porque no le comunicamos lo del cambio de la policía. Es normal que actúe así.

-No lo veo igual.

-Deberías. Ahora podríamos tener un problema, ¿por qué la policía no investigó lo del Absortion? Nos está dando mala imagen y eso si que me enfada.

* * *

Sakura en cuanto le vio le dio un bofetón con toda su fuerza. Se había enterado de que estaba en Konoha y fue a pedirle explicaciones pero al verle el impulso salió primero.

-¿Porqué no me has llamado?-Le espetó.-¿Cómo te crees que me siento viendo esto?.-Le reclamó extendiéndole una revista.

Sasuke vio que salía en la portada cargando a Cho bajo el titular " _Juntos hasta en los malos momentos."_

-¿Esta foto es real?

-Sí, pero…

-Se acabó.-Le cortó mientras lloraba.-No quiero ninguna explicación. Que te vaya mejor con ella que conmigo.

-Sakura, espera.-Le dijo mientras le agarraba del brazo.

-Te dije que quería que me llamaras todos los días y no lo hiciste.-Le espetó.

-Las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, ¿cómo te iba a …

-Te he dicho que no quiero ninguna explicación y ahora suéltame.

Sakura se soltó con violencia, se sacó del bolsillo el anillo que le regalo y se lo dio antes de marcharse. Sasuke se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

* * *

Kaito vio a Sakura la saludo pero esta le ignoró y salió de las oficinas, llevaba mala cara.

-Sakura.-La llamó.

No se dio la vuelta, la kunoichi continuo su camino. Extrañado por la actitud de la joven fue a buscar a su capitán.

-Capitán.-Le llamó al verle sentado en las escaleras mirando algo que llevaba en la mano. Acabo de ver a Sakura….¿qué ha pasado? ¿y ese anillo?

-Acaba de dejarme.

-¿Qué?

-Por culpa de Cho.-Le dijo sin creérselo todavía.-No pude llamarla y le prometí que lo haría todos los días pero no pude…y ahora no quiere ninguna explicación.

Sasuke se echó a llorar, no quería creérselo.

-Ha conseguido lo que quería.-Dijo.-Me ha destrozado la vida…

-No. Esto se arreglará.-Le dijo muy serio.-Si a ti no te escucha lo tendrá que hacer conmigo.

-No quiere saber nada.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo.-le contestó tozudo.-Levántate.

Kaito levanto a Sasuke mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo extendía.

-Límpiate anda, tenemos que ir a la comisaria.

Sasuke se secó las lágrimas mientras bajaban las escaleras y se marchaban de las oficinas del Hokage.

* * *

Meiko salió rápido de sus despacho, Kou al verla se levantó.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó.

-Compruébame si esta chica esta en nuestro departamento.-Le dijo mientras le extendía la denuncia de Deidara.

Kou tecleó en la base de datos el nombre y espero unos minutos que a la Portavoz se le hicieron eternos.

-No, no figura en ningún departamento.-Le contestó al fin.-Es raso sin más.

-Voy a buscarla.

-Ten cuidado con tu lengua, que nos conocemos.

-Indirectamente ella es participe de asesinato, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

-No pierdas los nervios.

Meiko se marcho, no quería escuchar a su conciencia. Bajo hasta el derruido cuerpo principal donde los rasos sin departamento trabajaban a destajo. No hizo falta llamarla, ahí estaba en su escritorio pintándose los labios mientras atendía una llamada. Se acercó con paso decidido hasta ella y esperó pacientemente, la gente se callaba en cuanto la veía.

-¿Desea algo?-Le preguntó.

-Señorita Isikawa Cho, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, dígame.-Le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y la miraba con chulería, algo que no le gustó nada a Meiko.

-Esta firma es tuya, ¿no?-Le preguntó mientras le extendía la denuncia.

Cho la cogió y se tomo su tiempo.

-Sí, es mi firma.

-¿Me puedes explicar porqué no informaste de ello?

-Es un robo como otro cualquiera.

-Pensé que te hacías la tonta pero esto es demasiado.

-Oiga yo no le he faltado al resp…

-Lo has hecho cuando dejaste pasar este robo como algo normal, ¡¿Acaso has visto un robo donde el pomo de la puerta estaba pulverizado?!

-No me grite…

-Los explosivos que se detonaron en Central venían de esa fábrica.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, que hubiese protegido mejor su fábrica.

La gente alrededor comenzó a murmurar, Meiko contó hasta diez.

-No eres muy consciente de tu situación.

-¿Qué situación? Yo no hice nada malo.

-Cho.-La llamó una raso que tenía su escritorio al lado.-Has cometido un delito muy grave. Asesinato.

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!-Exclamó alterada.-Fui hasta la fábrica vi que era un robo cualquiera y…

-Se robo material explosivo que es el que se usó para los atentados. Cuando se roba este tipo de material se ha de informar inmediatamente, algo que tu no hiciste. El robo de explosivos es algo bastante serio.-Le dijo pragmática Meiko.-Ahora mismo no solo estás despedida sino que estás detenida.

-¿Por qué?

-…Un montón de delitos que visto lo visto no vas a enten….

-No soy estúpida.-Le cortó alterada.-Yo no participe en esa mierda, si hasta salí herida.

-Tú y mucha gente, así que por favor acompáñame sin montar ningún alboroto.

-Y si lo hago, ¿qué?

-¿Quieres añadir más delitos a la lista?-Le preguntó escéptica.-Yo que tu no lo haría.

Cho buscó ayuda en el resto pero todos la miraban de forma acusadora, ya que había cometido un delito muy grave y muchos de sus compañeros habían perdido a gente o estaban heridos.

-De acuerdo, me portaré bien.-Acabó cediendo.

* * *

Megumi saltaba por las azoteas de los edificios siguiendo de cerca a Sasuke. Pensaba ganar al desafío de Kyosuke. Frenó cuando estos entraron en la comisaria, sonrió mientras se transformaba en policía.

* * *

-Hola.-Les saludó Shisui.-El Cuarto ya me ha informado de lo que necesitáis, acompañadme.

Sasuke le siguió un poco ausente hasta la sala de grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Todos los policías al verles pasar les lanzaban miradas de desprecio, no les gustaba que el hijo del anterior jefe se entrometiese en los asuntos de la policía. Sasuke no se dio cuenta pero Kaito si y tomo nota mental de no alejarse mucho de su capitán.

Shisui tecleó en un ordenador la fecha las cámaras con rapidez bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Internacionales.

-Aquí están.-Les informó.

Sasuke cogió el ratón con rapidez, quería revisar las cámaras en las instalaciones de la Internacional no en las oficinas de la policía de Konoha.

-¿Por qué no puedo enviarlo a la base de la frontera?-Preguntó.

-Será el corte de comunicaciones.-Indagó Shisui.

-Eso es imposible.-Le contestó Kaito.-La comunicaciones Konoha, frontera es cerrada. Lo que haya pasado en Central no afecta.

-A no ser que no se dejará entrar a los Internacionales para hacer la instalación.-Dijo Sasuke.-¿Sabes algo?

-La verdad es que no.-Le contestó el nuevo capitán.-Voy a averiguarlo.

Shisui salió dejándoles solos en compañía de dos policías que simulaban trabajar.

-Vamos a tener que revisarlo aquí.-Susurró Kaito.-Sasuke, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh?

-No deberías estar así ahora.

-Déjame en paz.-Le contestó molesto.

* * *

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes.-Le contestó Kyosuke.

-Pero, ¿Fugaku no hizo anda?

-No estaba y la persona que le recibió al parecer no le dijo nada.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste tu?

-Pensé que se lo habían dicho.

-Joder.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si, Sasuke quiere revisar unas cámaras pero lo quiere hacer desde las instalaciones de la frontera y como no se….pff me va a matar.

-Técnicamente no eras tú el capitán.

-Pues ahora soy el responsable de todas las decisiones.

Kyosuke miraba preocupado a Shisui, el cual se estaba comiendo todos los problemas que estaban saliendo a la luz. Al parecer su ascenso no había gustado nada y le creían más débil que Fugaku, le trataban de menos para echarle.

-Voy a darle la noticia a Sasuke.-Le contestó desanimado mientras se marchaba.

* * *

-Lo siento Sasuke.-Dijo Shisui.-Pero no está instalado.

-Genial, tendremos que revisarlo todo aquí.-Dijo Kaito con molestia.

Sasuke no contestó se sentó frente a la pantalla y se puso a revisar las cámaras.

-Si quieres te preparo…

-De acuerdo, terminaríamos antes.-Le dijo agradecido Kaito.

Shisui encendió otro ordenador mientras buscaba los videos, Kaito sintió los bufidos de la gente. La situación iba a ser incomoda, suspiró con pesar.

* * *

Tenten colocaba varios archivadores cuando Neji apareció detrás suya y la observó.

-Lo siento…por todo.-Dijo apesadumbrado.-Se que hice mal y quiero tu perdón, ya no puedo seguir así.

Tenten se giró y le encaró sorprendida.

-Se que necesitas espacio pero no hace mucho me dijiste que actuase de acuerdo a lo que siento y eso estoy haciendo.

-Sabia que vendrías después de la tontería que hice….

-¿Tontería?

-Sí, aun me duele el abandono.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería ayudarte.

-Por eso te pido disculpas.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

Tenten le miró ausente, le quería demasiado, eso no se lo podía negar. Pero tenía mucho miedo.

-Quiero estar contigo y arreglar lo que estropee.

-Pues hazlo poco a poco.-Le contestó mientras ponía cierta distancia.-No esperarás que te diga que salgamos juntos y que no ha pasado nada.

-Entiendo tu postura.-Le contestó preocupado.

-Pues ya esta.-Le dijo tratando de dar por terminada la conversación.

Neji se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Tenten. Se despidió de forma educada y se marcho con una sonrisa, al fin Tenten le daba una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

-Yo ya no puedo más.-Dijo Kaito mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio.

Se habían tirado todo el día allí encerrados revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

-Vámonos anda.-Le contestó Sasuke mientras apagaba el ordenador.

Salieron y buscaron a Shisui para avisarle de que se iban.

-¿Estará reunido?-Preguntó Kaito.

-A estas horas lo dudo.

-Al fin.-Susurró Megumi.

Se había pasado todo el día ocultándose en la comisaría para esperarle a que saliera y al fin lo hacía.

-Al fin seremos libres.-Susurró mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.-Mira atentamente Kyosuke.

* * *

Un disparo rompió un silencio, Sasuke cayó al suelo del impacto mientras se materializaba su espíritu protector.

-¡Sasuke!-Le llamó Kaito al verle.

Sasuke se toco la zona sorprendido, el chaleco le había protegido pero el impacto le había dejado sin aliento. Shisui salió corriendo de su despacho seguido de Kyosuke. Kaito a los pocos segundos de ver a su capitán ileso corrió tras el atacante.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó su espíritu protector.

-Si…-Le contestó con esfuerzo mientras se incorporaba.-¿Y Kaito…donde…? ¡KAITO!

-Ha sido Megumi.-Dijo Kyosuke.-Voy tras ella.

-D e acuerdo.-Le contestó muy serio Shisui.

Kyosuke saltó por una ventana del pasillo cuando Sasuke se levantó y corrió tras su segundo.

-¡Kaito!-Le llamó con esfuerzo cuando llegó a las escaleras.-¡No vas armado!

Kaito le ignoró, bajó las escaleras tras el atacante. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja vio sin remedio que le iba a perder. Cruzó la puerta pero alguien fuera ya le esperaba y le empujo con violencia para frenarle.

-Se acabó Megumi.-Le dijo Kyosuke mirándola fijamente.

-Pero he conseguido mi objetivo. Al fin sois libres.

-¿Qué dice esta loca?-Preguntó Kaito cuando les alcanzó.

-Tonterías.-Le contestó mientras la cogía del brazo y la esposaba.

-No son tonterías, acabo de matar al demonio.-Dijo Megumi sonriendo de felicidad.

-¿Demonio?-Preguntó contrariado Kaito.

Sasuke apareció en aquel momento, iba apoyado en su espíritu. Detrás estaba Shisui.

-¿Cómo no está muerto?-Preguntó sorprendida.-¡Yo apunte a su corazón!¡Deberías estar muerto!

Shisui acudió corriendo a Kyosuke para ayudarle a mantener a raya a Megumi que en cuanto vio a Sasuke forcejeaba por soltarse.

-No sé no porqué me sorprendo si eres el demonio.-Dijo Megumi mientras la arrastraba a los calabozos.-Pero ya llegará tu hora y todos serán libres.

Shisui y Kyosuke se la llevaron de allí. Sasuke se desabrochó el chaleco y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó preocupado Kaito al verle pálido.

-Si.-Le contestó desanimado.

-Menudo día.

-Sí, el peor en mucho tiempo.

-¿Llamo a un medico?-Preguntó Shisui.

-No.-Contestó Sasuke.-El chaleco me ha protegido, mañana volveremos para terminan.

-Pero, ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Shisui insistiendo.-Tienes mala cara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana.

Sasuke se levantó y se marchó seguido de Kaito y su espíritu, Shisui suspiró con pesar.

-Tenemos que convencerle para que denuncia.-Dijo Kyosuke.

-Todo esto lo has provocado tu.-Le contestó secamente u jefe.

-Estuve atento todo el día.

-No quiero que vuelvas a provocar a nadie, ¿te queda claro?-Le dijo.-Tu deber es mantener el orden, no provocar el desorden.

-Lo sé y lo siento.-Le contestó con pesar.

* * *

Sakura se tomó de golpe su tercera copa de sake cuando Ino y Sai se acercaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó

-¿No es evidente?-Le contestó.

-¿Cuántas llevas?

-Y a ti, ¿qué te importa? ¡póngame otra!

-Ni hablar.

-No eres mi madre.

-Tu madre me agradecería…

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra .-¿Has hablado con Sasuke?

-No me hables de él que es un imbécil. Me ha reconocido que todo es verdad.

-No me lo creo.

-Me da igual que no me creas.-Le contestó mientras lloraba.-Pero todo se ha acabado.

-Intenta ha…

-Ya lo hice.

-Pues hazlo de nuevo. Seguro que no le has dejado explicarse.

Sakura se levantó, miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga y se marchó.

-Me gana a cabezona.-Dijo sorprendida Ino.-Y yo soy muy cabezona.

-Lo sé.-Le contestó Sai.

-¿Por qué no me has ayudado?

-Si a ti no te hacía caso a mi menos.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-Tú eres su mejor amiga.

-Eres su amigo.

-Pero no su mejor amigo, me haría menos caso que a ti, además en ese estado de embriaguez no hubiese hecho caso a nadie, ni si quiera a ti.-Le explicó con simplicidad.-Habla con ella cuando se le haya pasado el disgusto.

Ino le miró con cansancio se levantó y salió. Sai iba a hacer lo mismo pero el dueño le agarró del brazo.

-Me parece a mí que le toca pagar

* * *

Sasuke frenó cuando llegaron a las instalaciones, Kaito le miró buscando una explicación.

-Ve adelantándote, yo ahora voy.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-No haré ninguna tontería.-Le aseguró.-Confía en mí.

Kaito acabo cediendo y le dejo solo, justo como quería, salió del camino.

-Esperaba verte muerto.-Dijo Tanaka saliendo detrás de un árbol.-Veo que como demonio que eres tienes inmortalidad.

-Ahora resulta que mi chaleco…

-No pongas excusas materiales a tu inmortalidad.

-Y tu no mientas, sabes perfectamente que estuviste a punto de matarme y no solo tú.

-Ríndete y dam…

Sasuke se acercó como una bala a Tanaka y le agarró con fuerza del cuello.

-Deja de destruir la vida de la gente que me rodea.-Le dijo en tono amenazador.-Tu objetivo soy yo así que atácame solo a mí.

-¿Te refieres a lo que le paso a Ayumi, ¿no?-Le dijo mientras sonreía.-El sistema de protección que me pusiste en el cuerpo no funcionó.

Sasuke al ver el gesto de burla de Tanaka le dio un fuerte puñetazo, algo que estaba deseando hacer desde que puso un pie en Konoha. Tanaka no cayó al suelo porque Sasuke le tenía agarrado.

-Mátame y cumple tu objetivo.-Le dijo.-Pero tú solo y muéstrale a todos lo fuerte que eres.

Sasuke soltó a Tanaka con desprecio. Se miraron.

-Lárgate de aquí, me das asco.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y se marcho. Tanaka se toco el labio, le salía sangre.

-¡Algún día llegará tu hora!-Le gritó.

-¡Estaré esperándolo!-Le contestó sin mirarle.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^ y no me matéis por lo que ha pasado :p.**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	58. Chapter 58

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Capitulo 58.**

Kaito entró en las oficinas de policía, en el hall le esperaba Kyosuke el cual se acercó corriendo hasta él.

-Hola, veo que hoy viene solo.-Le dijo.

-Sí, no quiero que mi capitán sufra otro ataque.-Le dijo secamente.

-Quiero pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido ayer.

-¿Por qué siempre tenéis que pedir disculpas?-Le preguntó irónico mientras entraba en el ascensor.-Es la segunda vez que os pasa.

-Lo sé, es por eso que le pido disculpas.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedirlas. Espero que no haya una tercera vez.

-No lo habrá, se lo aseguro.-Le contestó convencido.

-Muy bien, confío en su palabra.-Le contestó mientras salían.-¿Podría dejarme un teléfono? Tengo que hacer una llamada a Central.

-Claro.-Le contestó mientras entraba en la sala de cámaras.-Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

-Muy bien, gracias.

* * *

El teléfono sonó rompiendo el silencio, Shizuko corrió por el pasillo.

-¿Si?

-H-hola.-Contestó una voz masculina.-Hace una semana una mujer nos dio este número de teléfono para poder deciros que queremos trabajar para vosotros.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Itsuki o Haku?

-Haku.

-Muy bien Haku para que podáis formar parte de los Absortion necesito que me lo demostréis.

-¿Cómo?

-Facilitándonos toda la información de la Internacional tras las explosiones, ya sabes, cómo ha quedado el nuevo cuerpo de la Internacional, cuales son las bajas, etc…

-De acuerdo, cuando lo tengamos, ¿qué hacemos con ello?

-Mándame un mensaje a este mismo número de teléfono y acordamos el sitio.

-De acuerdo.

-Espero vuestra llamada.

Colgó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién era?-Le preguntó Sayoko cuando la vio con una gran sonrisa.-Estás muy contenta.

-Nuestros nuevos contactos en Central.

-¿Nuevos contactos?

-Sí, le pedí a Shoko que les ofreciese un puesto aquí a dos chavales que son por así decirlo contrarios a las normas de la Internacional y han aceptado.

-No me fio yo de dos chavales.

-Tranquila que les he puesto a prueba.

-¿Kenzo sabe lo que estás haciendo?

-Sí, él quiere más gente y eso le estoy consiguiendo.

-Kaneki sigue sin aparecer y creo que le ha echado la bronca a Shoko.

-¿Por qué? Ella no ha hecho nada. Si Kaneki no aparece es su problema, no nuestro. Estoy convencida de que no aparecerá hasta que pueda mostrar indiferencia y agredirme.

-Pues ten cuidado.

-Lo sé, lo tendré.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó qué?-Preguntó Shu.

-Que ayer intentaron matar a Sasuke.-Le repitió Kaito.

-Iría a Konoha para hablar con los Hokages sobre el suceso, pero probablemente cuando llegue ya no seré el capitán general.

-¿Y eso?

-Yahiko tomara posesión del puesto hoy.

-¿Sin ceremonia?

-Sin ceremonia.

-¿Sin todos los Portavoces presentes?

-Sin todos los Portavoces presentes. Todos estamos enfadados por las prisas del señor feudal.

-¿Yahiko ya está allí?

-No le hemos visto así que no lo sé. Supongo que esta tarde habrá una reunión tras la firma del contrato para ponerle al día en todo.

-Todo esto está pasando muy rápido.

-Ya, parece mentira que en menos de un mes hayamos cambiado de capitán general.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo allí?

-Sin resultados positivos, quien mato a Kaneki iba oculto por una máscara blanca. La policía de Konoha ha salido a investigar si alguien vende esas mascaras pero después de tanto tiempo la cosa va a estar difícil

-Que bien.-Dijo irónico Shu.

-No te molesto más que quiero terminar antes de que Sasuke llegue a echarme la bronca.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Suigetsu y Jugo estaban en la terraza de las nuevas instalaciones descansando cuando apareció Sasuke hecho un huracán.

-¿Por qué no me habéis despertado?

-Kaito quería que te recuperases de lo de ayer.

-Ayer no me paso nada.

Suigetsu le miró escéptico.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?

-En Konoha, terminando con las cámaras.

-¡¿Sin mi?!

-No quería ponerte en peligro.

-Soy….

-Deja de hacerte el súper fuerte.-Le cortó Suigetsu.-Tú te vas a quedar aquí.

-¿Me lo vais a impedir vosotros?

-Si.-Le contestó Jugo levantándose cuan alto era.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina, tanto Jugo como Suigetsu también lo hicieron. Salió corriendo, Suigetsu sonrió mientras extendía una mano y le llenaba el suelo de agua provocando que su capitán cayese al suelo.

-¿Qué te he dicho?-Le dijo mientras se acercaban hasta él.-Te vas a quedar aquí.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?-Le preguntó.

-Para evitar otro ataque hacia tu persona.

-No soy tan importante como para que me protejáis de esta manera.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

-Eso es lo que opinas tu.-Le contestó Suigetsu.-Anda ve a desayunar.

Sasuke se marchó en silencio, Suigetsu suspiró mientras recogía el agua. Había sido más fácil de lo que se había esperado.

* * *

El señor feudal entro en la sala de reuniones donde les esperaban los Portavoces y el capitán temporal.

-Buenos días.-Les saludó mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

Yahiko se sentó a su derecha en completo silencio sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Como ya os habrá dicho Shu, Yahiko será vuestro capitán.

Nadie dijo nada, solo espero a que continuase. Sacó unos documentos de la carpeta que llevaba y se los extendió a Shu.

-Necesito que firméis el documento como muestra de que estáis informados de los cambios.

-Falta el Portavoz de Konoha.-Le avisó Meiko.-¿Es necesario que estén todas las firmas hoy?

-No, pero, ¿dónde está?

-En Konoha haciendo un trabajo.-Le contestó Shu.-A mas tardar estará mañana.

-Yahiko-Le llamó Meiko.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde has estado estos años? Lo pregunto porque se te ha considerado muerto.

-Atrapado, gracias al equipo del señor feudal pudimos salir y volver sanos.

-Habrá cambios importantes.-Les dijo el señor feudal.-¿No es así, Yahiko?

-Si, Nagato será mi segundo y Konan será vuestra representante ante mí.

-¿Y Shu?

-¿Qué pasa con él?-Preguntó Meiko.-Él es nuestro representante ahora.

-Pues ya no, no veo el problema.-Le contestó con simplicidad.-A partir de ahora tendrá menos trabajo.

Meiko bufó de indignación, lo que Yahiko acababa de hacer era un insulto para Shu ya que le acababa de destituir, le había mostrado desconfianza en él para dicha labor y era muy extraño ya que eran muy amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Shu no le miró, a su juicio el nuevo capitán había cambiado mucho desde la última vez y no le daba buena vibración.

-¿Tenéis alguna duda?-Les preguntó al ver el silencio.

-…

-Bueno pues quiero una reunión al final del día con todos para que me informéis de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos le dijeron que si, Yahiko dio por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

Sakura se ocultaba los ojos tras unas gafas de sol, se lamento el haber tomado alcohol ya que no podía con el dolor de cabeza. En la entrada estaba Ino que al verla la espero.

-Mierda.-Se dijo.

-¡Sakura!

Kaito la llamaba mientras se acercaba a ella, Sakura acelero el paso y entro casi corriendo ante la atónita mirada de su amiga.

-Creo que no quiere hablar.-Le dijo cuando le alcanzó.-Supongo que es la resaca.

-Pues precisamente quería aclararle el disgusto que se llevó ayer.

-Cuéntamelo.-Le pidió.-Yo puedo ayudar, no me gusta ver a Sakura así y llevo todo este tiempo diciéndole que no puede ser verdad.

-De acuerdo.-Cedió Kaito con resignación.

* * *

Hiashi llamó a la puerta y esperó mientras se sobaba las manos.

-Señor Hyuga que sorpresa.-Dijo Kurenai al abrir la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata.-Le dijo muy serio.-¿Puedo pasar?

-…Si.

Kurenai le dejó pasar.

-Está con Mirai.-Le dijo mientras le guiaba al salón.-Voy a decirle que estás aquí.

Hiashi se quedo de pie observando el pequeño desorden que había, ropita de bebe sobre la mesa en dos montones, uno doblado y otro esperando ser doblado.

-Hola.-Le saludó Hinata.-¿Qué quieres?

-Vuelve a casa.-Le pidió.-Tu madre…

-No voy a volver a casa, así que no apeles a mama para convencerme.

-¿Te vas a quedar a vivir aquí?-Le preguntó escéptico.

-No, ya no vivo aquí.

-¿Y dónde vives?

-No te lo voy a decir porque se de lo que eres capaz.

-¿Por qué has roto con Naruto? Le he visto bastante mal…

-Y seguro que piensas que la culpa es mía.-Le dijo decepcionada.

-No he dicho anda de eso, pero me preocu….

-Claro, te preocupas ahora. Papa he pasado unos meses muy malos gracias a tu ninguneo y ni si quiera has venido a pedirme disculpas.

-….

Hinata salió del salón ante la atónita mirada de su padre dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Kurenia-sensei!-La llamó

-Dime.-Le contestó Kurenai mientras se asomaba desde la cocina.

-Me marcho, nos vemos luego.

Hinata no espero a que Kurenai dijese nada, simplemente salió por la puerta, Hiashi se quedo asomado. Kurenai le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si me permite, la falta de confianza provoca estas situaciones.

Hiashi la miró con tristeza.

-Hable con ella de forma tranquila y nada autoritario.

-Esto va a ser difícil.-Le contestó.-Ya no…

-Dele tiempo, si le duele es porque es alguien importante para ella.

* * *

Konan fue a ver a Cho, le habían pedido que comprobase todo lo nuevo que le llegaba al capitán general.

-Hola.-Saludó al encargado.-Soy Konan, vengo de parte del capitán general para comprobar la información recibida del arresto realizado por Meiko Hiraoka.

-Sígame.

Konan siguió al Internacional hasta la habitación donde estaba retenida Cho.

-Con que tu eres Cho.-Dijo mientras entraba.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con los atentados.-le dijo desesperada.

-Entonces…

-No le di la más remota importancia.

-Que alguien robe material explosivo tiene importancia.-Le contestó mientras se inclinaba sobre ella desafiante.

-Lo siento mucho.-Dijo derrotada mientras lloraba.

-Tendrás que esperar aquí hasta que el capitán general tome una decisión.

-¿Y a qué has venido?-Le reprochó.

-He venido a informarme y comprobar cuál era tu versión para informar al capitán.

-¿Qué eres, la nueva secretaria?

-Yo que tu no me pondría tan chula.-le dijo Konan mientras salía.-Faltarle al respeto a un superior se paga caro.

-Soy la novia de uno de tus Portavoces…

-Eso no significa nada a la hora de cumplir con la ley.

-Él me defenderá, sabe que soy inocente.

-Pues que venga a defenderte.

Cerró la perta con energía, Cho la había sacado de quicio demasiado rápido.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dijo Naruto apagado mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Hola cielo.-Le saludó Kushina.-¿Qué tal?

-Cansado, solo tenía que vigilar la frontera.

-¿Quieres comer?

-No tengo hambre.-Le contestó mientras subía a su cuarto.-Solo quiero dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Kushina mosqueada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansado.

-Sí, pero sé que te pasa algo más.

-Eres muy pesada.-Le contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kushina suspiró preocupada, había acertado, solo la llamaba pesada cuando le pasaba algo.

* * *

Kaito llegó a la frontera cansado, desde que se levantó no había parado.

-¿Qué Tal en Konoha?-Le preguntó Suigetsu al verle.

-Agotador, lo bueno es que ya nos podemos marchar a casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con las cámaras?-Preguntó Sasuke desde detrás.

-Nada, ha sido imposible.

-Que sea la última vez que haces esto.-Le dijo en tono amenazante su capitán general.

-Cap…

-Debes saber cuál es tu puesto Yamahisa, eres el segundo de Konoha, no el Portavoz. Pueden destituirme por esto si se enteran .

-Lo siento capitán, yo solo quería ayudar.-Respondió Kaito preocupado.-Solo lo hice por usted.

-Recoged las cosas, nos marchamos ya.

El silencio incómodo se instaló tras la presencia de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué se comporta así?

-Sasuke tiene razón, sin darme cuenta me he comportado como un Portavoz, si el nuevo capitán se entera pueden amonestarle.-Explicó Kaito.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque puede entender que Sasuke delega su trabajo.-Contestó con simplicidad Jugo mientras recogía.-Y al apoyar a Kaito nosotros hemos empeorado las cosas.

-Pero si lo hizo preocupado por Sasuke.-Dijo indignado Suigetsu.

-Sí, pero las normas son las normas.-Le contestó muy serio Kaito.-Deberías saberlo muy bien siendo Internacional, Suigetsu.

-Claro que me sé las normas pero pensé que había un poco de margen.

-En los cuerpos de seguridad nunca hay de eso.-Contestó Kaito.-Anda recoge que nos marchamos.

Suigetsu aun molesto ayudó a recoger las cosas.

* * *

-Pues no me suena.-Dijo Itachi mirando la máscara.

-Entonces no debió comprarla aquí.-Dijo Shisui preocupado.

Había acudido a casa del anterior capitán de policía para obtener un poco de ayuda pero nadie había visto nunca una máscara así.

-¿La lleva todo el rato?-Preguntó Fugaku.

-No, cuando llega a la celda donde esta Kaneki se la quita y se le guarda pero no se le ve la cara y cuando sale se la vuelve a poner. La Internacional está muy molesta, hoy ni ha venido Sasuke, delegó en su segundó.-Explicó con cansancio Shisui.-Lo cual me desanima porque está muy enfadado y estoy fracasando como jefe de policía. El ataque de ayer pone en duda mi forma de dirigir.

-¿Ataque?-Preguntó Itachi.

-¿No os enterasteis? Todo el clan lo sabe y los Hokages me han llamado por ello. Si hasta Central se ha enterado y el capitán en estado de excepción ha llamado indignado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Demando Fugaku.

-Anoche al salir de las oficinas dispararon a Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está bien, llevaba un chaleco que le protegió.-Explico con rapidez Shisui.-Kyosuke se siente fatal porque fue el instigador del ataque.

-¿Cómo que instigador?

-Provocó a Megumi para que le atacara.

-¿Qué tiene Kyosuke en la cabeza?-Soltó Itachi indignado.

-Aún es joven.-Explicó Fugaku.-Actúa por impulsos.

-¿Quién actúa por impulsos?-Preguntó Mikoto mientras entraba con una bandeja con bebidas.

-Kyosuke.-Contestó Itachi.-Ayer atacaron a Sasuke por su culpa.

-¿Cómo?

-Está bien, no te preocupes.-Le contestó Fugaku.

-No me fio de tu palabra.

-Está bien mama.-Le confirmó Itachi.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Shisui suspiro, se veía a la legua que Mikoto lo estaba pasando mal por su hijo pequeño.

-¿Cómo está Ayumi?-Preguntó.

-Recuperándose poco a poco.-Contestó Itachi.

-Si no llega a ser por Mikoto no sé qué le habría pasado.-Susurró pensativo Fugaku.

-Tengo entendido que le estaban haciendo lo mismo que ha Sasuke.

-Realmente no. Ayumi estaba siendo torturada.-Contestó Itachi.-El bebe fue el que se llevó la peor pate, absorbió todo protegiendo a su madre.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Esa información no ha trascendido.-Le explicó Itachi un poco emocionado.-No tenias porqué saberlo.

-Los padres de Ayumi, ¿han ido a verla?

Mikoto bufó indignada.

-No.

-Y que no vengan.-Soltó Mikoto muy enfadad.-Ellos son los causantes de todo esto.

-Mikoto no te alteres.-Le pidió su marido.

-Claro que me altero, ¿cómo uno padres pueden hacerle eso a su hija?

-Están absorbidos por…

-Esa excusa no me vale, si tu hijo pensase diferente, ¿le harías lo mismo?-Dijo alterada Mikoto.

Nadie contestó ya que la respuesta era más que obvia, finalmente Shisui se despidió y se marchó.

-Ayer Sasuke me dio algo para nosotros.-Dijo Mikoto mientras sacaba del armario la cajita que le dio.

-No pienso utilizar esa mierda.-Contestó el patriarca.

-No te lo estoy diciendo a ti, sino a tu hijo.

-¿Qué es?

-Talismanes de protección mas fuertes.-Le explicó su madre.

Itachi cogió uno y se lo quedó mirando, ¿servirían? Suspiró con pesar, confiaba en su hermano. Se quitó el que tenia y se colocó el nuevo.

-¿Qué hago con este?

-Guárdalo por si acaso.

Fugaku congio la caja y le estampo contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Exclamó Mikoto.

-Tirar la basura, esos talismanes no funcionaron con Ayumi, ¿qué nos dice que ahora si funcionaran?-Le contestó muy alterado.

Mikoto se puso a recoger los talismanes cuando vio que la caja tenía un espacio oculto, dentro había un par de pendientes y un par de relojes acompañados de una nota que decía:

 _Par máxima protección y conexión con Central automáticamente, sentimos las molestias."_

-Tíralo.-Le ordenó Fugaku.

-Me niego.-Soltó Mikoto desafiante.

Itachi cogió otro talismán, un reloj y unos pendientes.

-¿Qué haces Itachi?

-Aceptar la ayuda de mi hermano.-Le contestó encarándole mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger.-Tengo la sensación de que nos quiere proteger mas allá de lo permitido.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-En que los relojes y los pendientes están ocultos.

-Haced lo que queráis.

Fugaku se marchó.

-Gracias.-Dijo Mikoto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por confiar en tu hermano.

-Siempre confiaré en su criterio.

-¿Crees que algún día lo hará Fugaku?-Le preguntó preocupado su madre.

-Sí, no tengo ninguna duda.

* * *

Miyoshi salió del despacho de Yahiko seguida de Kouki el cual no podía ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad.

-Al fin se hace justicia.-Le dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de la roca, Kouki bajo pero Miyoshi se quedó allí.

-¿No bajas?-Le preguntó.

-No.

-Pues quiero tu cosas fuera de mi despacho antes de que acabe el día.

-No se preocupe capitán, las sacaré-Le contestó mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Su destino era la cafetería, la cual a pesar de los destrozos aun podía atender y ofrecer servicios. Meiko, Chie y Mei estaban en la barra cuando se acercó

-¿Me pones un té?-Pidió.

-¿Qué tal la reunión con el jefe nuevo?-Le preguntó Meiko cuando el camarero se fue.

-Rara, vuelvo a ser segunda.

-¿Qué?

-El pasado siempre vuelve.

-Pero, ¿le has explicado…

-Sí y menuda vergüenza he pasado porque Kouki estaba presente.

-Shu insiste en que Yahiko nunca ha sido así.-Apuntó Mei.

-Lo que me duele de todo esto es que me valore por el pasado, llevo años tratando de limpiar mi imagen pero es imposible.

-Demuéstrale lo que vales a Yahiko.-Le aconsejó Chie.-El tiempo te dará la razón.

-El tiempo no me va a dar la razón nunca, Chie.-Le contestó mientras apuraba el café.-En todos estos años no lo ha hecho, ¿por qué confiar ahora en que sucederá? En fin me voy a recoger mis cosas, no quiero que el capitán se enfade. Hasta luego chicas.

Miyoshi se marchó bajo la atenta mirada de las demás.

-Primero le quita el puesto de representante de Portavoces a Shu y ahora esto.-Dijo pensativa Meiko.-Esto no es normal.

-Hombre ha puesto a Konan como representante, es normal, es su novia.-Le explicó Chie.

-Sí, pero algo me dice que Yahiko no se comportaría así.

-Después de años sin verle es normal que haya cambiado.-Dijo Chie.-Habrá que esperar a darle tiempo para hacer conjeturas.

-Ya lo sé, pero la primera impresión no me ha gustado.

* * *

Nada más llegar a las oficinas de la Internacional Sasuke y su equipo se encontró con Shu, que le esperaba.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.-Le contestó secamente.

-El capitán me ha dicho que en cuanto vinieses acudieses a verle con tu segundo.-Le dijo un poco preocupado.-Han cambiado varias cosas y quiere que le informes de todo lo relacionado con tu departamento.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Se despidieron y tanto Sasuke como Kaito subieron hasta el despacho del capitán general. En el escritorio del pasillo ya no estaba Mei, sino un chico pelirrojo cuyo flequillo le ocultaba un ojo.

-Hola, soy Sasuke Kotara, Portavoz de Konoha.-Se presentó.-Y él es mi segundo, Kaito Yamahisa. Nos acaban de informar de que el capitán quiere vernos.

-Ahora mismo le informo de que estáis aquí.

No tardó más que un minuto hasta que salió y les indicó que podían entrar.

-Eres Sasuke Kotara, ¿verdad?-Les preguntó Yahiko.

-…Si.

Sasuke se mostró sorprendido al ver que no estaba solo, le acompañaba una mujer que no conocía.

-Yo soy Yahiko, tu nuevo capitán, el de fuera es mi segundo, Nagato y ella es Konan la nueva representante de los Portavoces.

Sasuke se apresuró a estrecharle la mano que Konan le extendía a modo de saludo.

-Según la base de datos no eres de Central.

-Así es.

-Eres de Konoha, ¿no?

-…Si.

-Llevas menos de un año ocupando el puesto de Portavoz, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Tengo entendido que en Konoha te han atacado hasta en dos ocasiones desde que eres Portavoz…

-¿A dónde quiere ir a parar?-Le cortó cansado del interrogatorio.

-Es muy sencillo Kotara, según mi valoración no eres de confianza en Konoha y por ello Konan irá contigo cada vez que vayas durante un año para controlar que todo se hace en orden y dentro de la legalidad, es como un periodo de prueba.

-¿Y si no supero ese periodo de prueba?

-El señor Yamahisa ocupará tu puesto.-Le contestó muy serio.-Y tu bajarás a segundo o raso según mi valoración.

-¿Y yo tendré ese periodo de prueba?-Preguntó Kaito un poco molestó por la actitud de Yahiko.-No me parece justo que desconfíe así del capitán Kotara.

-Si hace bien su trabajo no tendrá problemas con el periodo de prueba, ¿verdad, señor Kotara?

La mirada penetrante de Yahiko le recordó a su época de academia cuando todos le veían como el extranjero bicho raro que solo tenía un ojo.

-…Si.

Kaito chasqueó la lengua indignado mientras Yahiko sonreía satisfecho por escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Qué tal la misión? ¿habéis podido identificar….

-No, ha sido imposible. El Absortion que le mató iba cubierto con una máscara que no se vende en Konoha.-Le cortó Sasuke muy nervioso.-La policía de Konoha no sabe nada más.

-Muy bien, podéis retiraros.

Sasuke iba a salir por la puerta cuando Yahiko le frenó.

-Por cierto señor Kotara, le quiero ver siempre con el parche. No debemos mostrar nuestras debilidades ante los demás.

Sasuke le dijo que si con la cabeza y salió. Se despidieron de Nagato y se marcharon en silencio, Kaito se contenía las ganas de explotar hasta que se encontraron con Kou y Shinta en el pasillo de la planta inferior.

-¿Qué tal la reunión con el nuevo capitán general?-Les preguntó el segundo de Chie.

-Ese tío es subnormal.-Contestó Kaito.-Ha puesto a Sasuke en un periodo de prueba con la excusa de que le han atacado dos veces y si no lo pasa le degradaran…

Sasuke no quería hablar del tema por lo que se marchó de allí y les dejo tranquilos. En menos de veinticuatro horas todo había vuelto a cambiar ,poco a poco la gente desconfiaba de él. Acudió a su departamento tras saludar forzosamente a varios miembros de su equipo, se encerró en su despacho buscando paz para poder ordenar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza.

* * *

Ino agarró a Sakura en cuanto la vio, tenían que hablar muy seriamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo.

-Yo no quiero hablar y menos contigo.

-Estás cometiendo un grave error con Sasuke.

-¿Me vas a hablar de él?-Le preguntó muy enfadada.-Entonces suéltame.

-Estás a tiempo de arreglarlo, para él siempre has sido tú.

-Deja de decir idioteces. Él me dejo claro que todo era verdad, me lo reconoció Ino. Y ahora déjame en paz.

Sakura se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Ino que la miraba sorprendida por la actitud violenta.

-Te dijo que era verdad lo de la foto, todo lo demás no.

-Tú también estás de su parte, no me lo puedo creer.

-No, no es verdad- No estoy del lado de nadie.

-Mientes.-Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sak…

Sakura se marchó corriendo de allí, no quería escuchar a la que según ella era la defensora de Sasuke.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^ solo decir que en breve habrá cambios e intentaré meter personajes que hayan salido en la serie/manga** **(͡• ͜ʖ ͡•).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	59. Chapter 59

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **CAPITULO 59**

-Hola Kaito.-Le saludó Konan cuando estuvo frente a su escritorio.-¿Está Sasuke en su despacho?

-Sí.

-Necesito hablar con él.

Kaito entró en el despacho de su capitán para avisarle mientras Konan esperaba pacientemente.

-Puede pasar.-Le contestó mientras salía.

-Gracias.

-Hola.-Le saludó mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Kotara.-le contestó de vuelta mientras le estrechaba la mano.-El capitán me ha pedido que le comunique que debe informar a la raso Isikawa sobre su sentencia.

-Perdón, ¿quién?

-Cho Isikawa, ella dice que es su novia y que le ayudara en todo esto, pero no se ha presentado para defenderla por lo que se ha optado en darle sentencia.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-No alertar del robo de material explosivo en nuestra proveedora oficial.-Le contestó con seriedad.

-¿No será el ex…

-Sí, es el explosivo que se utilizo en los atentados.

-Quiero dejar una cosa clara, yo no soy su novio.

-De acuerdo.-Le contestó mientras le extendía un folio donde estaba la sentencia firmada por el nuevo capitán general.-Por favor no tarde mucho en hacerle efectiva.

-Ahora mismo voy.-Le contestó mientras leía el folio.

-Eso es todo señor Kotara. Adiós.

-Adiós….-Le despidió distraído mientras leía la circular.-No puede ser.

Sasuke salió detrás de Konan.

-¡Konan!

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó mientras se giraba.

-¿La vais a dejar en libertad después de…

-Señor Kotara le recuerdo que está en periodo de prueba. La sentencia ha sido tomada con mucho cuidado.

-Muy bien, no he dicho nada.

Kaito alucinó, seguía indignado por todo lo que le estaban haciendo.

-Kaito.-Le llamó Sasuke cuando estuvieron solos.-Tengo que bajar a los calabozos.

-¿A qué?

-A poner en libertad a Cho.

-¿Cho está detenida?

-Sí, no alertó del robo del material explosivo que se uso en los atentados.

-¿Y la sentencia es ponerla en libertad?-Preguntó escéptico.

-A parte de despedirla.

-Eso no es normal.

-Ya, pero no puedo decir nada.-Le contestó cansado.-Ya sabes que estoy de prueba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario.

-Te acompaño.-Le contestó mientras se levantaba.

Kaito siguió a su capitán.

* * *

-Al fin te encuentro Naruto.-Le dijo Ino mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Hola Ino.-Le saludó.

-¿Y esa cara? Si Hinata te ve así se va a preocupar.

-Tranquila, no lo hará, no somos nada ya.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, pensé que te lo había contado ella.

-Llevo bastante tiempo sin verla….

-¿Qué quieres?

-Iba a pedirte ayuda, pero veo que …

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura ha dejado a Sasuke. Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué le ha dejado?

-Porque han salido imágenes de Sasuke con una chica pero todo lo que se ha montado Sakura es mentira.

-Y quieres que te ayude a convencerla de que todo es mentira, ¿no?

-…Si, pero viendo cómo estás..

-No te preocupes, lo intentaré.

-Oye, si nece…

-No, tranquila.

-¿Por qué habéis roto?

-No quiero hablar de ello, Ino.

-Vale.

-Te dejo que no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo, adiós.

-Adiós.

Naruto se fue cabizbajo bajo la atenta mirada de Ino que veía preocupada como sus amigos se desmoronaban.

* * *

Kankuro bajó a la cocina donde su hermana limpiaba su desayuno. Desde el tema de Seichi no habían casi hablado y eso le preocupaba ya que parecía molesta por algo.

-Buenos días.-Le contestó secamente.

-¿Qué tal?

-…Bien.-Le contestó tras soltar un bufido.

-No te han vuelto a atacar desde lo de Seichi, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Por qué pareces tan molesta?-Le preguntó preocupado.

-Llevo molesta desde la incomunicación.-Le corrigió.-No me habéis tenido en cuenta desde entonces. Habéis tenido reuniones a las que no me habéis llamado y soy la secretaria de Gaara.

-…

-No me extraña que se piensen que soy la caprichosa del Kazekage, ocupo un puesto que no me dejáis ejercer.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada de lo de Seichi?

-Pensé que os daríais cuenta de mi malestar, pero estaba equivocada.

-Lo siento.

-Si me seguís tratando así yo misma me marcho.

-Tem….

El teléfono sonó impidiendo a Kankuro decir nada, Temari lo cogió.

-¿Si?...Kankuro es para ti.

Kankuro le cogió el teléfono mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermana la cual se marchó a su cuarto para terminar de vestirse.

-¿Diga?

-Kankuro te necesito aquí urgentemente.-le dijo Gaara.-Ha saltado la alarma de intrusión.

-Temari también tiene que venir.

-Quiero dejarla tran…

-Ni hablar, es ella tu secretaria y está muy molesta porque estoy yo haciendo ese trabajo, me acaba de amenazar con irse si la cosa sigue así.

-No puede irse.-Dijo Gaara.-¿A dónde se iría?

-Tengo una idea bastante clara de a dónde se iría. Te dejo que tengo que vestirme.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Cho estaba mirando la nada cuando Sasuke entró, nada más verle se abalanzó sobre él.

-Sabía que vendrías.-Le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-Ahora resulta que eres adivina.-Le reprochó Sasuke quitándosela de encima.

-Eres mi novio, sabía que vendrías a ayudarme.

-Deja de mentir, tu y yo no somos ni si quiera amigos.-Le dijo muy serio.-He venido a decirte la sentencia que se te ha impuesto por tu infracción.

-¿Qué?

-Has sido despedida del cuerpo de seguridad por homicidio imprudente y no por cumplir con el trabajo solicitado.-Le contestó mientras leía el documento.-Yo te habría metido en prisión.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, eres mi novio…

-¡Deja de decir lo que no es!-Le gritó exasperado.

Cho se asustó y se pegó a la pared lo más lejos posible de él. Sasuke se acercó a ella arrinconándola.

-Como vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida vete preparando, ¿te queda claro?

No le contestó, solo le miraba con chulería, algo que le molesto considerablemente, la agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera donde Kaito se asustó al ver la cara que llevaban ambos. Cho dejó guiarse hasta la calle donde Sasuke la empujó para que saliera.

-Y esa violencia, ¿a qué viene?-Dijo Kouki mientras entraba.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Nozara.-Le contestó Sasuke.

-Si es sobre la Internacional me tengo que meter si o si.

-Eres un maleducado Sasuke.-Le dijo Cho.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de volver a entrar, Kouki sonrió al ver que las cosas no le iban bien al benjamín.

-Creo que tu y yo podemos ser muy buenos amigos.-Le dijo acercándose a Cho.

Cho le miró desconfiaba pero Kouki siguió acercándose hasta ella.

* * *

-Que tío más tonto, ¡Agh!-Soltó Shisui.

-¿Qué pasa capitán?-Le preguntó Kyosuke.

-El nuevo capitán de la internacional que no me deja instalar el sistema que nos conecta con la frontera.-Le explicó indignado.-Y encima en el departamento de Konoha no me ha respondido Sasuke, se ve que están muy enfadados. Ya no sé qué hacer.

-Lo siento mucho.-Se disculpó Kyosuke.-Parte de la culpa es mía.

-…Esto venía de atrás.-le dijo pensativo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hablaré con los Hokages.

* * *

-¡Shu!-Le llamó Mei corriendo tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ha saltado una alarma en Suna.

-¿Cuál?

-No lo sé, el sistema Alpha no funciona como el anterior.

-Bien, prepara al equipo medio mientras informo al capitán, nos vemos abajo.

Shu corrió hasta el despacho del capitán, Nagato se levantó en cuanto le vio.

-Necesito hablar con el capitán urgentemente.-Le dijo mientras llamaba dos veces y entraba sin esperar respuesta.

Yahiko le lanzo una mirada asesina, Shu ignoró el gesto y se acercó hasta él.

-Capitán, ha saltado una alerta en Sunagakure.

-¿Y?

-…Mi equipo y yo vamos a ver qué pasa.

-Pues buena suerte.-Le contestó con tranquilidad.

-Pensé que debía estar informado.

-Ya me has informado, puedes irte.

El portavoz le miro incrédulo unos segundos pero se marchó sin despedirse, el tiempo apremiaba. Tenía una cosa clara, el Yahiko de ahora no era el Yahiko del pasado. Había cambiado muchísimo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Le preguntó Kaito cuando les cruzó.

-¡Suna tiene problemas!-Le contestó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Le dijo Sasuke.

-¡Lo tendré!

* * *

-Qué raro.-Dijo Shikamaru mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué es raro?-Le preguntó Choji desde su escritorio.

-Estoy llamando a Temari pero no me da tono de llamada.

-Ya te estás imaginando cosas raras.

-Es que estoy preocupado por ella, no está pasando por un buen momento.

Sai entró en aquél momento con rapidez, descolgó el teléfono mientras Naruto y Kakashi le seguían. El silencio se instaló bruscamente.

-No hay señal, el Cuarto tiene razón, las comunicaciones se han cortado en Suna.

-¿Sabéis que ha pasado?-Preguntó Shikamaru preocupado.

-No.-Le contestó Naruto.

-Voy a confirmárselo a los Hokages.

Kakashi salió corriendo, Sai colgó el teléfono cuando Shikamaru se levantó bruscamente.

-Si os envían a Suna yo voy con vosotros.-Les pidió el heredero al clan Nara.

-No eres de nuestro equipo.-Le advirtió Naruto carente de emoción.

-Me da igual, ¿no me vas a ayudar, Naruto?

-Discúlpale Shikamaru.-Le contestó Sai mientras se acercaba hasta él.-Tiene problemas personales, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

-¡Deja de contarle mis problemas a todo el mundo!-Le gritó Naruto.

Acto seguido Naruto se marchó hecho una furia dejando a todos un poco descolocados ya que Uzumaki no era así, Sai suspiró, Shikamaru le palmeó la espalda.

-No creo que haya ningún problema en que vengas con nosotros Shikamaru.

-Gracias, Sai.

* * *

-¡Gaara!-Le llamó Temari cuando le vio.-¿Qué significa el corte que acabas de hacer a las comunicaciones?

-Han entrado intrusos y no quiero que se comuniquen entre ellos.

-¿Y Central? Seguro que se han enterado de lo sucedido y vienen hacia aquí.-Le recriminó su hermana.-Abre las comunicaciones de nuevo.

-Tema…

-Gaara si pasa algo y resulta que la Internacional está fuera esperando una hora se nos va a caer el pelo.

-Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos.-Cedió Gaara finalmente.

Temari se marchó corriendo, el tiempo apremiaba. Por la ventana del pasillo se podía ver como la aldea estaba siendo evacuada, deseó que todo fuese una falsa alarma.

* * *

Ino agarró del brazo a Hinata en cuanto la vio, Hinata se asustó ya que últimamente sentía que todo el mundo la seguía.

-Hola Ino, menudo susto me has dado.-Le dijo.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Le dijo muy preocupada.

-Claro.

Ambas kunoichis se fueron a un lugar apartado para hablar más tranquilamente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Ino?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Me he enterado de tu ruptura con Naruto de casualidad.-Le explicó avergonzada.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No me gustaba la forma en que Naruto quería que hiciese las cosas.-Le dijo apenada.-No veía con buenos ojos que me marchase de casa, me sentí sola y decidí cortar.

-¿Crees que fue lo correcto?

-En ese momento si, pero ahora tengo mis dudas. Yo…le sigo queriendo pero…

-Te entiendo.-Le dijo a modo de apoyo Ino.-Pero estoy convencida de que si no veía bien lo que ibas a hacer, no fue porque desconfiase de tu criterio, sino que veía que así solo te alejarías de tu familia y te sentirías fatal.

-Yo me sentía fatal entonces.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Él nunca me preguntó.

-¿Y si no te preguntó para darte espacio? Discutisteis una vez porque él se metió a defenderte y tú te "enfadaste" con él . Posiblemente lo hizo así por eso.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, a Naruto no le pega nada desconfiar de ti. Estoy segura de que te habría llevado a su casa si no hubieseis roto.

Hinata lloró en el hombro de Ino un buen rato.

-Ahora que estás más calmada necesito que me digas donde vives, solo quiero visitarte.

* * *

-Internacional, departamento de Konoha, ¿dígame?-Contestó Sasuke con cansancio.

-Hola, soy Minato Namikaze.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?

-Estamos preocupados por la falta de comunicaciones en Suna, ¿sabéis algo vosotros?

-Solo sé que ha sucedido algo y que el Portavoz se ha ido para allá, pero poco más. Puede ser algo sin importancia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sinceramente no, pero solo me queda esperar.

-Tsunade ha enviado a un equipo para que vaya a ver lo que sucede.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Ha hecho algo mal?

-Pues sí, puede haberles mandado a la boca del lobo. Voy a colgar, tengo que informar de esto.

Sasuke colgó y salió corriendo del despacho, Kaito le miro asustado.

-¿Pasa algo, capitán?

-Voy a hablar con el capitán.-Le dijo mientras salía corriendo del pasillo.

A pesar de los destrozos en las oficinas no tardó mucho en llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Está el capitán en su despacho?-Le preguntó con urgencia a Nagato.

-Sí.

-¿Puede decirle que quiero hablar con él?

Nagato al ver la urgencia de Sasuke entró corriendo al despacho, Sasuke dio un par de vueltas nervioso hasta que Nagato salió y le dejó pasar.

-Capitán-Le llamó en cuanto entró.-Un grupo de ninjas de Konoha han ido a Suna para saber lo que sucede, solicito permiso para…

-Denegado.-Le cortó tajante.-El equipo de Suna se hará cargo.

-Son ninjas de mi zona y ante una amenaza de Absortion mi deber es…

-No voy a enviar a Konan a Suna.

-Capitán estoy solicitando ir yo, no ella.

-Veo que no recuerdas lo que te dije.-Le dijo amenazante.-Estas en un periodo de prueba Kotara.

-Capitán son mi responsabilidad.

-Han tomado decisiones sin consultarte porque no confían en ti, si les pasa algo la culpa será tanto suya como tuya.

-¿Por qué? Si no me deja ir…

-Porque no has creado una situación de confianza entre los dos aliados.-Le contestó mientras volvía su atención a la pantalla del ordenador.-Puedes marcharte.

Sasuke tardo diez segundo en darse cuenta de que la conversación había terminado, salió en completo silencio sin terminar de creerse lo que acaba de suceder. Daba igual lo que pasase la culpa siempre seria suya, Sacó el teléfono y buscó el numero de Shu, ya que no pensaba dejar tirados a los ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

Temari observaba desde la ventana como ninjas e Internacionales rastreaban la aldea de cabo a rabo, llevaba toda la mañana allí encerrada a la espera de noticias sin éxito.

Kankuro entró en aquél momento con dos tazas de humeante café, le dejó una a su hermana mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Gracias.-Le dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por abrir las comunicaciones, los Internacionales estaban ya en la puerta, por lo visto estaban dispuestos a entrar a la fuerza.

-Creo que Gaara está muy nervioso.

-Lo sé, antes me ha echado la bronca por "desaparecer y no dar señales de vida" según él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Ayudar en la evacuación.

El silencio tenso se instaló, ambos hermanos se tomaban el café con total tensión.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Gaara?-Le preguntó la kunoichi.

-Con el Portavoz, está muy nervioso y al parecer la "tranquilidad" de Shu le da valentía. Yo creo que esta igual de nervioso pero no lo muestra como Gaara.

Sonó otra alarma, Temari miró a su hermano con preocupación, se levantaron con rapidez y salieron hacia el despacho del Kazekage. El suelo que distanciaba entre ambos se cayó quedando separados, se miraron con miedo.

-Que bien, la hermana es la que se ha quedado en este lado.

Temari se dio la vuelta para encarar al Absortion que se acercaba a ella con paso lento, sacó el abanico pero el Absortion ni si quiera frenó solo sonrió.

-Dudo que ese abanicucho sirva de algo.

El Absortion desapareció, le buscó por todo su campo de visión.

-¡Detrás de ti Temari!-Le gritó Kankuro.

El aviso le llegó tarde ya que el hombre le agarro del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Evitó mirarle a los ojos mientras que con la otra mano sacaba un kunai con el que intentó deshacerse del agarre, consiguiendo su objetivo a duras penas. Liberada salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo pero subía otro Absortion por la ventana, al verla corrió hacia ella al igual que su otro compañero.

Entró de nuevo en el despacho mientras escuchaba los pasos y los gritos de su hermano, cogió otro abanico que no solía utilizar de un tamaño menor, pero antes de que entrase invocó a Kamatari en busca de apoyo. Los Absortion al entrar se abalanzaron sobre la invocación destrozándola, Temari trató de neutralizarlos con el abanico pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no era con el que se manejaba bien, solo consiguió que la ropa se le rasgase levemente sobre los cortes que le había hecho con el otro abanico.

Abrió la ventana para escapar pero el Absortion le agarró del cuello y la alzó mientras le quitaba la bolsa de kunais que llevaba.

-El Kazekage es un egoísta.-Le dijo el Absortion.-Va a dejar que su hermana muera, solo queremos que nos dé el Shukaku, pero es más importante que tu por lo que se ve.

Apretó la mano lo cual hizo que Temari gritase de dolor, los Absortion se miraron con alegría, la lanzó contra una estantería donde el choque se le cayeron las baldas y los libros encima. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que la agarraron de una pierna y la arrastró hasta el gran ventanal.

-Necesito abrir una ventana y tú me vas a ayudar.

La volvió a coger del cuello y le estampo la cabeza contra el cristal que no cedió hasta el tercer golpe. Una vez roto el Absortion se asomó.

-¡KAZEKAGE, TENEMOS A SU HERMANA! ¡SI NO LA QUIERE VER MUERTA ENTREGUENOS LO QUE LE PEDIMOS!

-¿Vas a negociar?-Le preguntó el otro Absortion con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no? Así es más divertido.

-Pensé que la ibas a matar en cuanto la cogiste del cuello.

Temari a pesar del dolor sacó un sello explosivo del interior de su bota y le lo pego en el brazo que la agarraba el Absortion la miró y sonrió.

-Eso no va a servir para que te suelte.

Le propinó una patada con toda su fuerza obligándole que la soltara. Por segunda vez salió corriendo, no sin antes volcar el escritorio para impedir que el otro la atrapase.

Consiguió salir al pasillo de nuevo, Kankuro ya no estaba allí. Tenía que salir como fuese y la única forma de escapar era saltando por ese hueco que se había formado, todo le daba vueltas y le hizo correr con menos fuerza que antes. Alguien la cogió del brazo nuevo y le dio la vuelta con mucha violencia estampándola contra la pared. Era el Absortion al que le había puesto el explosivo.

-Eres demasiado escurridiza, tanto como el Uchiha, pero se acabó. Llegó tu hora.

La agarró del cuelo por tercera vez y la miró a los ojos. La sensación era demasiado desagradable, no podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas.

-Oye, ¿y si la torturamos como has dicho antes?

-Te habías opuesto.

-Ya, pero aquí no viene nadie y matarla sin público no tiene gracia, ¿no?

-Tienes razón.

Temari cayó al suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída con los brazos. El chackra volvió poco a poco a sus extremidades, el Absortion se agachó y la miro mientras sonreía, Temari comenzó a temblar de miedo cuando le agarró la pierna izquierda con ambos brazos.

-Esto va a doler.

Le giró la pierna bruscamente rompiéndosela, no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. El crujir de los huesos de la pierna le perforaron los oídos e hicieron que el dolor fuese superior.

-Así no te volverás a escapar.

-Ahora un brazo.-Le alentó el otro Absortion.

El Absortion sonrió mientras le agarraba el brazo derecho.

-No, por favor.

Le giró el brazo con fuerza, volvió a gritar mientras le saltaban lágrimas a causa del dolor.

-¿Ves como es más divertido?

-Si, ja, ja, ja, ja. Veo que ya tienes la cara marcada pero aun sigue siendo demasiado bonita.-Le decía mientras sacaba un kunai.-Sería una pena que alguien terminase de destrozarla.

Le colocó el kunai en la mejilla y comenzó a apretar, pero la caída de su compañero le hizo frenar. Sasuke le miraba desde su altura con la espada en alto.

-Yo que tu bajaría ese kunai.

-¿O qué? ¿me vas a matar como a mi compañero?

Sasuke no contestó, le agarró del brazo y le hizo el mismo movimiento que le había hecho a Temari. El crujir de los huesos le hizo gritar aunque no le estaban rompiendo nada en aquél momento.

Alguien se colocó a su lado, le tocó el brazo roto levemente, lo que hizo que se encogiese.

-Temari.

La inconfundible voz de Shikamaru le hizo salir del sopor en el que se encontraba, la miraba con preocupación.

-Ya pasó, cielo.

Escuchar su voz la calmó considerablemente, lo que le hizo perder finalmente la conciencia mientras de fondo escuchaba que alguien más la llamaba.

* * *

 **Que paséis una muy buena semana ^^ solo decir que en breve habrá cambios e intentaré meter personajes que hayan salido en la serie/manga** **(͡• ͜ʖ ͡•).**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, asi que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podeis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


	60. Chapter 60

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **La doble cara del clan** **© Pasu Glenoa**

 **Atención: Por favor leed la nota final del capitulo ^^.**

 **Capitulo 60**

Sasuke observaba a los Absortion concentrado, uno aun inconsciente y el otro le insultaba desde la distancia. Shu estaba apartado informando de lo sucedido en Central.

-Gracias por venir.-Le dijo Mei cuando se colocó a su lado.-Eres el único inmune a ellos.

-Eso dicen las malas lenguas, pero yo no las tengo todas conmigo.-Le contestó ido.

-Si Yahiko te pregunta por qué estás aquí te hemos llamado de urgencia.-Le advirtió la segunda.

-Dudo que eso sirva de excusa.

-Tiene que servirle, la Internacional se ayuda.

-Creo que Yahiko no opina lo mismo.

-Lo sé, estoy muy molesta por lo que os ha hecho a ti, a Miyoshi y a Shu. Esa falta de confianza no es sana para el cuerpo de seguridad.

-El capitán me ha dado permiso para llevarnos a estos dos.-les dijo Shu.-Pero no quería y dejarle al Kazekage a estos dos…

-El Kazekage te dijo que no los quería, el capitán tenía que aceptar.

-¿Por qué no se ha inmolado el que está inconsciente?-Preguntó Sasuke pensativo.

-Es verdad.

-Tampoco han actuado como siempre.-Le secundó Shu.-Porque sino Temari-san estaría ahora mismo muerta.

-Habrá clases dentro de la organización.

-Eso parece.

-Más cosas que investigar, ¿vamos preparando el sistema de traslado de esos dos?-Dijo Sasuke.

-Hasta que no termine el rastreo completo no.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-¡Konan!-Le llamó Yahiko asomándose desde su despacho.

-¿Si, capitán?-Le dijo mientras entraba al despacho.

-Acabo de hablar con Shu y Kotara está con él. Quiero que ocupes su puesto y me avises de todo lo que pase en el departamento de Konoha, cuando él vuelva le dices que suba a verme.

-De acuerdo, capitán.

-Si ese niñato se cree que puede pasar por encima de mi lo lleva claro. Mantente firme cuando llegues y ante cualquier hostilidad le echas, no estamos para tener a idiotas dentro del cuerpo de seguridad.

* * *

Estaba en el mercado comprando cuando vio a su consuegra.

-Señora Hyuga.-Le llamó mientras se acercaba.

-Oh, hola.-Le respondió con cansancio.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara.

-Sí, solo estoy preocupada por Hinata.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-Le preguntó muy preocupada Kushina.

-Se fue de casa tras discutir con su padre por el tema del sucesor del clan.

-Naruto no me ha comentado nada.

-Porque ya no están juntos señora Uzumaki.

-¿Qué?

La señora Hyuga la miró con tristeza.

-¿Sabe por qué rompieron?

-Pues la verdad es que no.-Le contestó mientras le pagaba la compra.-Desde que Hinata se marcho no sé nada de ella. No quiere saber nada de nosotros. Supongo que es porque como la han tratado de menos no querrá "ensuciar" nuestra imagen.

-¿No sabe donde vive?

-Sé que pasó unos días con Kurenai y Asuma pero ya no vive allí, Hanabi la está buscando.

-Si la encuentro hablaré con ella.-Le aseguró Kushina.-Tengo que saber que le ha hecho Naruto. Mi hijo no me contará nada, es muy celoso de su intimidad.

-Buena suerte señora Uzumaki.-Se despidió la señora Hyuga mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Shikamaru esperaba a que le dijeran como estaba Temari. Todos estaban en la sala de espera callados, Kankuro no hacía más que echarse la culpa sin tenerla realmente. Solo corrió a pedir ayuda. La espera duro dos largas horas hasta que salió la medico que la había tratado en todas las dolencias por las que había pasado la kunoichi. Shikamaru al verla fue el primero en levantarse.

-¿Cómo está?

-Estable, su vida no corre peligro.-Contestó en tono tranquilizador.-Tiene varias fracturas en el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, sin contar con las contusiones en la cabeza. El chackra lo tiene bastante alterado lo que posiblemente le dificultará la recuperación.

Gaara se dejo caer en el banco, llevaba toda aquella espera tenso y ahora que sabía que su hermana, dentro de la gravedad, estaba bien, le dio el bajón de golpe. Shikamaru les dio la espalda para que no le viesen llorar.

-Gracias.-Le agradeció Kankuro.-¿Podemos verla?

-Todavía no, yo os aviso. Ahora desahogaros que ella os necesitará al 100% para la recuperación.-Le dijo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos porque si no lo hacia sentía que se caería en redondo al suelo. Desde que rompió con Sasuke no había comido, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Solo se levantaba, trabajaba y volvía a casa donde esquivaba las preguntas de su preocupada madre.

-Comete esto.-Le ordenó Ino mientras le extendía un sándwich .-Necesitas comer.

-No…

-Me da igual.-Le contestó enfadada mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Me molesta muchísimo lo cabezona que eres.

-…

-¿Me vas a escu…

-No insistas en ese tema.-La cortó tajante.

-Pero estas sufriendo por algo que no es verdad.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Ino. Deja de defenderle.

-No le defiendo Sakura, trato de ayudarte. Pero tú no quieres escuchar, prefieres ahogarte en la pena, ¿dónde está la Sakura peleona?

-Murió.-Le contestó mientras miraba la hora.

-Escúchame.-Le reclamó Ino cogiéndola de la cabeza para que la mirase.-El día que te des cuenta del error lo pasarás peor que ahora porque será demasiado tarde y Sasuke es probable que ya no esté esperándote, así que abre los ojos.

-Ya los tengo abiertos.-Le dijo deshaciéndose del agarre con brusquedad.-Me voy que es la hora de pasar los turnos. Adiós.

Ino se quedó en el banco controlando la ira, si Sakura pensaba que así se rendiría lo tenía claro. El sándwich que le había dado reposaba en el banco, bufó exasperada. Lo cogió y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Megumi salió de la comisaria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shisui la mirada desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Otra vez se veía obligado a cumplir con una injusticia gracias a Tanaka y su influencia en el señor feudal. Era consciente de que los Hokages por mucho que hubiesen discutido no habían conseguido hacer entrar en razón al señor feudal ya que la Internacional no había interpuesto una denuncia. También sabía que si Sasuke hubiese muerto ahora mismo Megumi estaría en una prisión de Central sentenciada a una de las penas más terroríficas que había.

-No entiendo porque no podemos denunciarla nosotros.-Dijo con furia Kyosuke.

-Yo tampoco. El señor feudal está muy influenciado por el sacerdote.

-¿Tanto como para no querer escuchar a los Hokages?

-Sí, anda volvamos al trabajo.

Kyosuke se acordó de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente pero no quería perder de vista a Megumi que ya se alejaba bajando la calle.

* * *

Ayumi miró con temor el barrio Uchiha, llevaba tiempo sin pisarlo pero su camino suponía pasar por aquella entrada.

-¿Ayumi?-La llamó Surumi cuando vio a Megumi salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pedazo de….

Corrió hasta Megumi y le propinó un tortazo, Megumi se tocó la zona golpeada con sorpresa mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?-Le preguntó Megumi.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Le dijo fuera de sí.

-Eres adoradora del demonio.

-¿Mi hijo también?

-Le salvé.-Le contestó con chulería.

Ayumi la agarró del cuello, asustando a Megumi.

-Podías hacerme lo que quisieses pero a mi hijo no. Nunca os hice nada.

-Sí que hicisteis algo.

-¿El qué?

-Apo….

-No uses las mismas respuestas, estoy cansada de vuestra comida de cerebro.

-Ayumi suéltala.-Le pidió Surumi mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-No. Esta zorra ha matado a tu nieto y ¿te pones de su lado?-Le reclamó

-Tú te lo buscaste.-Le contestó Megumi con esfuerzo.

Ayumi apretó el agarre, tenía que pagar por ello.

-¡Ayumi!-La llamó Kyosuke corriendo hasta ella.-Suéltala.

-¡No!

Kyosuke consiguió hacerla soltar el agarre con fuerza, Ayumi se echo a llorar de impotencia, Megumi se levantó con ayuda de Surumi.

-No te ensucies las manos por alguien así.

-Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

-Solo te prejudicará a ti.

-No te reconozco, hija.

-Ni yo a ti. Fuiste tú quien me llevo a esto, ¡ASESINAS!

Kyosuke agarró a Ayumi con fuerza ya que estaba hacia fuerza por deshacerse del agarre.

-Ayumi vete.-Le pidió por favor.

-¿Estás de su lado?-Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que no, yo estuve allí y vi lo que paso. Por eso te pido que te vayas, la gente no va a tardar en aparecer y tu quedaras como la mala…

-Me da igual, ellas…

-¡A mí no!-Gritó desesperado mientras la empujaba fuera de su alcance.-Vete o te llevo a casa.

Ayumi le miró asustada, Kyosuke mostraba decisión en todo aquello intimidándola considerablemente y consiguiendo que acabara cediendo.

No se movió hasta que desapareció al girar en una de las calles.

-Debería denunciarla por agresión.-Dijo Megumi.

-Y yo debería meterte en una prisión de alta seguridad por asesinato.-le desafió el policía.

-Yo no…

-Sé muy bien lo que hicisteis.-La cortó mientras se acercaba a ambas.-No puedes decir que no fuiste porque sabes que sino Tanaka sería el primer sospechoso.

-¿Cómo te atre…

-Tú no eres nada Megumi, piensa por ti misma y no por el bienestar de Tanaka.

-Yo pienso por el bien del clan.

Kyosuke las miró con tristeza y se marchó en completo silencio.

* * *

-¡Hermana!-Grito mientras entraba en la base.-¡Te he traído un regalito!

Shoko se asomó, Kaneki estaba en medio de la estancia cubierto de sangre seca por todo el cuerpo, el resto de Absortion le miraban con recelo y se alejaban de él con cierto temor.

-¡Hermana!

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-Preguntó Kenzo muy molesto.-¿Dónde coño estabas?

-Abandonado. Hermanita da la cara de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-Le cuestionó su hermana mientras se acercaba hasta él.

-Mira lo que te he traído.-Dijo mientras le lanzaba un colgante.

Shizuko lo cogió al vuelo y se encontró con el colgante de su madre que le había regalado.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Solo es un regalito.-Le contestó burlonamente.

Shizuko le agarró con fuerza del cuello mientras le estampaba contra el suelo con violencia.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!-Le gritó

-¡SHIZUKO!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Suéltale inmediatamente.

-Que me responda…

-Solo te ha hecho un regalo.

-Hermanita que irascible te pones por un regalo.

-¿De quién es esa sangre?

-Tranquila no es de ella.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el colgante?

-Ja,ja,ja..

-¡CONTESTA!-Le exigió mientras le zarandeaba con violencia.

-Se lo robé.

Shoko agarró a Shizuko para que soltase a Kaneki alejándoles.

-Como le hayas hecho algo te juro que te corto la cabeza.

-¡Capitán!-Le llamó un raso.

-¿Dime?

-Los Absortion enviados a Suna han caído.

-¿Qué Absortion?-Preguntó Sayoko.

-Enviamos Absortion a Suna en el periodo de confusión.-Les dijo un poco cabreado.-Y no quiero peleas entre vosotros visto que hemos perdido miembros, ¿queda claro?

El silencio se impuso dado que el tono amenazante que empleó el capitán.

-¡¿QUEDA CLARO?!

-¡SI!

-El que no cumpla se las verá conmigo.-Contestó mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Cho estaba sentada en un banco, miraba al infinito cuando Kouki se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿tienes claro la respuesta que me vas a dar?-Le preguntó el Portavoz.

-Yo solo quería salir con él.-Le contestó ida.

-¿Quién te ayudo con el montaje del beso?

Cho le miro indignada ya que ponía en duda la veracidad de todo aquello.

-Se que todo es mentira.

-Un amigo que murió en los atentados.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Ya…

-Puedes seguir siendo la novia de Kotara.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo te ayudaré como lo hizo tu amigo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-¿Por qué no?-Le contestó mientras la miraba fijamente.-Ahora que no tienes trabajo necesitarás vivir de algo y estoy seguro de que te gustara vivir del cuento.

-¿Cómo te atrev…

-Tienes unas uñas demasiado cuidadas para ser Internacional, estoy convencido de que te escaqueabas mucho.

Cho mantenía la rabia a raya mientras Kouki la miraba de reojo.

-Tengo varias ideas para hundirle.

-Me interesan.-Contestó Cho.

-Yo tengo más acceso que tú y tu amigo a Sasuke. Tengo las mismas ganas que tu para destruirle.

-Soy toda oídos.

* * *

Sakura iba en su burbuja, volvía a casa tras un día de trabajo. Tras el encontronazo con Ino se había pasado todo el día esquivando a la gente, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Se le había hecho muy difícil atender a sus pacientes ya que quería llorar a todas horas. Pensando en la tristeza que sentía choco contra alguien.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó mientras recogía lo que le había tirado.

-No pasa nada Sakura.-La disculpó Mikoto.

-Señora Uchiha, no la había visto.-Le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta ella para devolverle lo que le había tirado.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara….Ha sido por las fotos en las que sale mi hijo, ¿verdad?

-…Si…

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí y me lo reconoció.

-No me lo puedo creer, cuando vi las imágenes pensé que no era verdad, pero si te lo ha reconocido te creo.-Le dijo muy enfadada.-Tengo que hablar con él.

-Por favor no discuta con él por mi.-Le pidió Sakura rompiendo a llorar.

-Le voy a dejar las cosas claras, Sakura. No me gusta verte llorar y si es por mi hijo peor me lo pones.

-No tendría que haberle dicho nada.

-Claro que sí.

Sakura quería que la tierra la tragase, era consciente de que acababa de meter la pata, no debía de haberle contado nada a Mikoto pero al ver que ella siempre se había sincerado le salió solo, se despidió apresuradamente de Mikoto y se marcho corriendo.

* * *

Sasuke volvía de Suna cuando Suigetsu le cortó el paso.

-Sasuke, Konan lleva todo el día en el departamento.

-Gracias por el aviso.-Le contestó mientras iniciaba la subida al departamento de Konoha.

Kaito le miraba con preocupación, se había saltado la orden directa del capitán y parecía muy tranquilo.

-Señor Kotara, al fin vuelve .-Le dijo Konan nada más verle en el pasillo.-El capitán me pidió que le informase de que debía ir a verle en cuanto llegase.

-Entonces subo a verle ahora mismo.

-¿Quiere que le acom…

-Solo, quiere verle solo.-Apuntó Konan muy seria.

Sasuke se marchó al despacho del capitán donde ya le esperaban.

-Vaya, vaya. Al fin aparece señor Kotara.-Le dijo en tono acerado mientras se levantaba.-¿Qué le dije sobre ir a Suna?

-Shu Nagai solicitó mi ayuda.-Se defendió.

-¿Y creías que podías irte sin avisar?-Le recriminó colocándose frente a él.-¿Te crees superior a mi?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Yahiko agarró de la pechera a Sasuke con violencia.

-No me gusta tu actitud Kotara. Esta no es tu aldea y no puedes actuar a tu antojo.

Sasuke decidió no contestar ya que veía que el miedo de Yahiko era el clásico miedo a invasión y traición exterior y no podía hacer anda para sacarle de su miedo.

-¿Te queda claro?

-Sí, capitán.

-A partir de ahora Konan controlada todo lo que hagas, ¿queda claro, Kotara?

-Sí.

Yahiko le soltó con violencia a Sasuke sin dejar de mirarle con odio.

-¿Algo más?

-No, márchate.-Le contestó dándole la espalda.

Sasuke se marchó desanimado, la situación era peor de lo que se esperaba y no era el más indicado para decir nada ya que en lugar de arreglarlo podía empeorar la situación.

* * *

Le dolía respirar, unos pitidos lejanos la molestaba y la oscuridad la agobiaba mucho por lo que acabó llorando al verse sola y perdida. En la lejanía escuchó que alguien la llamaba, dio varias vueltas en esa oscuridad sin llegar a ver nada. Derrotada se acurrucó sobre sí misma y trato de dejar de escuchar sin conseguirlo.

Estuvo así un buen rato, no supo cuanto, pero de pronto apareció una luz frente a ella por lo que se acercó.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio debido a que le dolía hasta parpadear.

-Temari.-Le llamó Shikamaru.

Le vió, estaba a su lado mirándola con cara de preocupación, quiso contestarle pero no pudo a causa del dolor de cabeza, intentó levantar levemente el brazo derecho pero no pudo hacerlo ya que sintió muchísimo dolor, era como si tuviese el brazo ardiendo en llamas.

-No te muevas tanto, estás un poquito magullada, pero todo estará bien.

Temari se echó a llorar y temblar al recordar lo que le había pasado con los Absortion.

-¡Ey, tranquila!

Shikamaru al verla temblar la arropó un poco más de lo que estaba mientras la miraba con preocupación, pero el gesto no hizo que parase.

-No llores.-Le dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella mientras la abrazaba con cuidado.-Ya paso todo, estoy aquí para que no vuelva a pasar.

-¿Me…me…me lo prometes?-Le preguntó con voz ronca tratando de devolverle el abrazo torpemente.

-Te lo prometo.

Se quedaron un raro abrazados, dándose ánimos.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le preguntó Kaito en cuanto le vio.

Sasuke se encontraba en shock. El miedo de sus primeros años en Central volvía como un torbellino y la sensación no era agradable.

-¿Estás bien?

-El terror ha vuelto.-Susurró ido.-Ya…no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El capitán no confía en mí por ser de fuera.

-Joder, pensé que ese terror se había superado, Shina ha llamado cuando estábamos fuera.

-¿Y?

-Se han retirado las ayudas a Ijime.

Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, había pasado demasiadas cosas negativas en muy poco tiempo. Kaito se agachó a su lado preocupado.

-Podemos…

-No, no podemos Kaito.-Le cortó.-Konan va a controlar todos mis movimientos.

Kaito se acabó sentando a su lado derrotado.

-La Internacional vuelve a sus orígenes.-Susurró.-Yo no quiero formar parte de este sistema de seguridad

-Tienes que estarlo Kaito. Alguien coherente tiene que haber, sino todo se irá a la mierda.

-¿Es que acaso te vas a ir tu?

-Si es necesario si.-Le contestó sin mirarle.-Yo no soy nadie.

Sasuke se levantó y se encerró en su despacho.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Kaito?-Le preguntó Suigetsu.

-Procesar todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

-¿Ha pasado algo grave?

-El capitán general le tiene miedo a los que son de fuera.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, Yahiko siempre ha sido defensor de la igualdad.

-Pues ya no.

Kaito se sentó en su escritorio mientras Suigetsu seguía sin comprender lo que le pasaba a Yahiko.

-Algo gordo ha tenido que pasar para…

-Pues averígualo. Seré todo oídos cuando lo tengas.

* * *

-Hola Konan.-Saludó Meiko mientras se sentaba junto a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Hola Hiraoka.-Le contestó incomoda por su presencia.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta o petición según se vea.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No se hará ningún funeral por los caídos en los atentados?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Central no puede mostrar debilidad.

-Un funeral no es mostrar debilidad.-La atajó tozuda.

-Sí que lo es. Los medios se harán eco de los caídos, dirán las cifras de los nuestros y mostraremos…

-¿De verdad pensáis así?

-…Si.

-¿Os importa más la imagen que dais al exterior que la imagen que vuestros ciudadanos ven de nosotros?

-No, los ciudadanos de Central son tan importan…

-Eso díselo a las familias que han perdido gente en estos atentados.-Le contestó subiéndose.-Si no mostráis respeto la gente no os lo perdonará nunca. Díselo al capitán.

Meiko se marchó de allí furiosa.

* * *

Llegó a casa apático, el teléfono sonó y con paso lento fue a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-Sasuke.-La llamó su madre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó en tono acerado, algo impropio en ella.

-Bien.-Mintió.

-¿Estás bien después de dejar a Sakura por otra?-Le preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo de vuestra ruptura, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Ella te quiere…

-Yo no he dejado a Sakura por otra.

-¿Entonces, por qué le diste a entender lo contrario cuando te preguntó?

-Por qué me preguntó por una de las foto que si es real, estaba herida y no podía dejarla tirada desangrándose.

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-Claro, la que no se está escuchando eres tu.-La acusó.-Estás dudando de mí y me estás haciendo daño.

-Sasu…

-Nunca os he mentido, ¿qué gano con eso? ¿qué gano yo con engañar a Sakura con otra? ¿para qué le pedí salir si luego me iba a liar con otra.

-…

-Si tanto dudas de mi lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar. No me vuelvas a llamar.

Colgó bruscamente, se agarró la cabeza por un fuerte dolor. Se quedó allí hasta que se le pasó. Fue al baño donde cogió una pastilla del botiquín y se la tomó mientras se miraba al espejo, odiándose cada vez más y más. De fondo se escuchó el teléfono pero no pensaba cogerlo. Estaba cansado.

* * *

Shikamaru observaba como ninjas e Internacionales se movían por la aldea. El rastreo era muy exhaustivo y les estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

-Al parecer el ambiente se va calmando.-Dijo Kankuro mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Eso parece.-Le contestó distraído.

-¿Temari sigue dormida?

-Sí, anoche con el cambio de cama el dolor no la dejo en paz.

-El médico dijo que se recuperará.-Apuntó Kankuro frustrado.

-Físicamente, psicológicamente es otro tema. Tiene muchas pesadillas, si no es por el dolor son las pesadillas.-Le explicó el Nara.

-Me siento fatal.

-La culpa no es tuya y lo sabes…

-La culpa es mía, tenía que haberla ayudado en lugar de ir en busca de ayuda.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, piensa que está viva.

-Pero de qué manera.

-Yo me encargaré de que vuelva.

-De eso quería hablar.-Dijo Gaara mientras entraba.-Quiero que te la lleves a Konoha, me siento más seguro. Konoha es como un muro contra los Absortion, Suna en cambio es su objetivo.

-Se sincero, a ti quien te da seguridad es Sasuke y como es Portavoz de Konoha…

-Konoha es más seguro para Temari.-Le cortó categórico.

-Ella debe de estar de acuerdo.

-Lo hago por ella. Se recuperara más rápido si esta a tu lado.

-Aun así tienes que consultarlo con ella.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Cho esperaba en la gran plaza algo nerviosa, había quedado con Kouki y con un paparazi para fotografiar su encuentro con el falso Sasuke.

-Hola.-Le saludó Kouki desde detrás.

Cho se giró y se encontró con Sasuke, el cual le sonreía como nunca le había sonreído. Lo único que desmantelaba todo era la voz que Kouki no podía modificar.

Se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo, hasta su olor era el miso que el del original.

-Feliz San Valentín.-Le dijo.

-Feliz San Valentín.-Le contestó sin soltarle.

-¿El fotógrafo esta ya?-Le preguntó sin soltarle.

-Sí.

Kouki le acarició la cara para después inclinarse sobre ella y darle un beso. Cho le rodeó el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella. El Portavoz deseó que el fotógrafo hiciese bien su trabajo porque no quería perder mucho tiempo.

* * *

Temari observaba desde su silla de ruedas como Shikamaru recogía su equipaje, aunque había cedido a la petición de su hermano gracias a Shikamaru, no quería irse a Konoha dadas las circunstancias.

-Aun sigo sin entender porque me tengo que ir.

-Gaara quiere que te recuperes en un lugar seguro.

-¿Konoha lo es?

-Mas que tu aldea.

-No quiero irme.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella mirándola con ternura.

-Dijiste que si a irte y recuperarte en Konoha.

-Ya, pero…

-Chorradas, yo también estoy preocupado por ti y opino igual que Gaara, Konoha es más segura para tu recuperación.

-No opino igual.

-Nunca opinas igual que yo. Si opinases como yo perderías todo el atractivo.

-¿Atractivo? ¿qué atractivo?

-El que tienes, anda anímate.

Shikamaru salió con la maleta con una sonrisa ante el gesto de mirada, la cual no entendía que atractivo le veía.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y la situación en Central empeoraba, el número de suicidios se incrementó un 50%, la Internacional tenía problemas internos, ya que había un gran grupo de personas que se mostraban contrarias a todas las decisiones del capitán. Yahiko se mostraba fijo en todo lo que hacía y consideraba que el cuerpo de seguridad no estaba disciplinado algo que indignó a todos los Portavoces.

Shu tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con él y casi consigue que le echen si no llega a ser por sus compañeros estaría en la calle, Meiko también estalló a causa de la falta de funerales ya que los ciudadanos pensaban que la culpa era por la falta de efectividad de los Internacionales. Kouki estaba feliz de la vida, acusaba a cualquiera que le montase un escándalo al capitán generando mal rollo entre los Portavoces algo que Chie le echo en cara cansada de la situaciones generadas por él.

Sasuke era otra cantar, se sentía un inútil, todas las personas que confiaron en Ijime le consideraban el culpable de la desaparición de la asociación, aunque no era el único problema. Alguien suplantaba su identidad y paseaba por todo Central con Cho en situaciones bochornosas que por mucho que las aclarase la gente ya no le creía.

-Pásale esto a Konan.-Le dijo a su Segundo mientras le entregaba una circular.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo se lo entrego.

-Genial.

Sasuke esperó a que su Segundo se marchase, momento que aprovecho para irse al despacho del capitán.

-Hola, Nagato-san, ¿podría hablar con el capitán?

-Sí, puede pasar.

Sasuke pasó, Yahiko le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué desea señor Kotara?

Le dejo sobre la mesa un documento que Yahiko leyó detenidamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema…?

-Ya no lo aguanto.

-¿Qué pasa?¿no aguantas la presión de tu puesto?

-Puede pensar lo que quiera, mi trabajo aquí no sirve para nada si no puedo proteger a la gente. No me parecen éticos estos cambios.

-Ósea que no has protegido a nadie esta ultimo año, ¿no?...

-Ya le he dejado mi renuncia, si va a humillarme me marcho.

No esperó a la respuesta de Yahiko, salió del despacho un poco mas liberado. Se quito el chaleco mientras se acercaba a su despacho donde Suigetsu y Kaito hablaban en el escritorio de este ultimo.

-¿Qué haces quitándote parte del uniforme?-Le preguntó Kaito.

-He terminado mi trabajo.-Le contestó.

-La jornada no ha terminado.-Apuntó Suigetsu.

-La mía si. He renunciado.-Les contestó mientras entraba a su despacho a recoger sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué?!

Kaito entró corriendo seguido de Suigetsu que cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo que has renunciado?¿por qué?

-No puedo trabajar así, Solo me bloquean…

-Te estás rindiendo.-Le espetó Suigetsu.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Suigetsu?-Le preguntó.-Todo lo que he hecho este último año ha sido acatar órdenes y muchas no me han parecido correctas.

-Lucha por la justicia.

-¡ESO HE HECHO!-Grito.-Llevo toda la vida luchando ya no puedo hacer más si me bloquean de esta forma.

-Eres un cobarde. Me has decepcionado.

Suigetsu se marchó indignado, Sasuke decidió no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar dejando un silencio bastante incomodo, Kaito le miraba tratando de procesarlo todo.

-¿Es definitivo?-Le preguntó con la esperanza de que no fuese cierto.

-Sí, siento fallarte.-Le dijo mientras cerraba la caja con sus cosas.-Has sido el único que me ha aguantado estos últimos meses.

-Mas siento yo que todo te haya superado.

Sasuke le sonrió y salió del despacho dejando a Kaito solo.

* * *

-Sakura.-Le llamaba su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Tu novio al teléfono.

-Dile que no estoy.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Mebuki se marcho y Sakura pudo respirar un poco mejor. Llevaba saliendo con él tres meses, era muy buen chico y la trataba como una reina per no sentía lo mismo que él. Cada vez que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que seguía queriendo con locura a Sasuke, si no fuese así las imágenes de su ex con otra no le afectarían como lo hacían habitualmente.

Se sentía como una mierda, sobre todo después de la última imagen de Sasuke, la cual desmantelaba el montaje a sus ojos. La espalda de su ex estaba marcada y cuando le vio aquella mañana sin camiseta y la espalda lisa se le abrieron los ojos pero entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke no había denunciado? ¿Por qué no había limpiado su imagen? Era cierto que él había tratado, en su momento, decirle la verdad, pero durante todo un año el montaje había seguido su curso, ¿por qué?

El teléfono móvil le sonó por enésima vez aquel día, lo desbloqueó y lo miró. Era su novio.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

Estaba preocupado por ella, se echo a llorar. Decidió salir con él con la esperanza de olvidarse de Sasuke y ahora solo estaba haciéndole daño a él. El teléfono volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de Ino. Abrió el chat, no era un mensaje sino una captura de pantalla del periódico digital de Central, el cual recogía una noticia de última hora.

 _"Sasuke Kotara abandona la Internacional"_

 _"Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por encontrarte con él cuando venga la Internacional"_

Le decía Ino. Desde su ruptura con Sasuke. Ino hablaba menos con ella ya que no hacían más que discutir sobre el mismo tema y la última vez que hablaron la kunoichi le confesó que no quería que su amistad se acabase y por eso había decidido distanciarse de ella un poco.

El articulo no decía la razón del abandono de Sasuke, solo hacia especulaciones sobre los posibles motivos.

Dejó el teléfono derrotada sin parar de llorar.

-Ino tenía razón.-Susurró mientras se encogía sobre si misma

* * *

Cerró la mochila con todo lo que quería llevarse, se la puso en el hombro mientras observaba su piso por última vez.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y rompió el silencio, suspiró y abrió.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los tres Portavoces estaban en la puerta, les dejó pasar en completo silencio.

-¿Entonces es verdad que te vas?-Preguntó Chie.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no pinto nada aquí.

-No te vayas.-Le pidió Shu.

-No harás que cambie de opinión.

-Es por la presión de Yahiko, ¿verdad?

-No voy a dar las razones…

-Eres un cobarde.-Le esperó Meiko.

-¡Meiko!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.-Se defendió.-Recibe más presión que antes y tira la toalla.

-Según tu nunca he estado presionado.-Le espetó Sasuke encarándola.-De pequeño no se reían de mi ni me pedían que me suicidara, ¿no? El día que te bloqueen en todo me avisas.

-Por favor no te vayas.-Le pidió Chie.-Aunque….

-Ahórrate las razones no me vais a convencer para que me quede.

-Estás siendo muy infantil.

Sasuke miró con tristeza a Meiko. Cogió y abrió la puerta.

-Marcharos.-Pidió.

Los tres Portavoces salieron en completo silencio.

-Si algún día necesitas ayuda no dudes en acudir a nosotros, aunque Meiko este ahora enfadada no le importara ayudarte y con nosotros para lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

* * *

Miyoshi buscaba su cartera con prisa. Todo el mundo se había ido a descansar y todo estaba levemente oscuro.

-Ahí estás.-Susurró para sí mientras lo sacaba de uno de los cajones.

Metió la cartera en el bolso y se marchó. Por el camino se encontró con Kouki.

-¿Qué haces con….el uniforme de Konoha?-Le espetó al verle el escudo.-¿No me digas que eres tu quien se hace pasar por él en las fotos?

Kouki agarró a Miyoshi del cuello con fuerza, se Segunda le agarró de las manos para que dejase de ejercer presión.

-Tienes que desaparecer.-Le susurró.-Debí poner la bomba en el despacho. Así habrías muerto y esto no estaría pasando.

Miyoshi le dio una patada en el pecho y se deshizo del agarre. Salió corriendo pero Kouki tenía más ventaja ya que no le había dado con fuerza y a ella le faltaba el aliento y la cogió del brazo con violencia.

-Eres un…

-¿Un qué? Te acabo de decir que debes desaparecer y eso harás.

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que a su vez se chocó contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos para después seguir golpeándola y desfigurarle la cara. Así al matarla sentiría que estaba matando a otra persona.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta y contemplo Central por última vez antes de irse.

-Gracias por todo.-Dijo Sasuke con tristeza.

En Central se quedaban muchos recuerdos que le han convertido en lo que era ahora, suspiró y con lágrimas en los ojos cogió la mochila y se marcho para no volver.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí la primera parte, he de decir que no me plantee hacerlo en dos partes, pero estuve unas semanas planteándomelo seriamente y aquí está el resultado. Por favor os pido que si habéis llegado hasta aquí (después de un año XD) al menos me dejéis un reiew de lo que os ha parecido esta primera parte o de lo que esperáis esta segunda.**

 **La segunda parte la haré obviamente como otro fict y empezará la semana que viene, también modificaré la apariencia del blog que nadie hace caso XD, pasaros a verlo, puede ser interesante porque os podéis encontrar con escenas eliminadas en (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **La segunda parte prometo introducir (si es que se da el caso de que tengo que añadir algún personaje nuevo) aunque sea personajes del anime para que no os lieis mucho, así podre poneros imágenes de esos personajes.**

 **Espero que lo apoyéis, porque intentaré que haya más de todo, muchos me pedisteis mas escenas SasuSaku pero con la situación en la que se encuentran pues será difícil, siempre tengo en cuenta todo lo que decís e intento implementarlo en la medida que sea posible para la idea que tengo programada. Solo espero que la segunda parte sea tan o mejor que la primera.**

 **Que paséis una feliz semana (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤**

 **El link del blog: ladoblecaradelclan*Tumblr*com (sustituid los asteriscos por puntos) no hace falta que os hagáis una cuenta, podéis acceder sin ella, solo la pongo por si en caso de que suceda algo o no pueda publicar os pueda avisar por algún sitio, así que si veis que alguna semana no publico el Lunes os podéis pasar por allí e incluso me podéis hablar por el blog sin problema, yo os contesto encantada ;).**


End file.
